


Cyber Link

by plumeriafairy14



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Action, Action & Romance, Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Future, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Death, Drama, Drama & Romance, F/F, F/M, Jearmin - Freeform, M/M, Machines, Oral Sex, Past Character Death, Robots, Romance, Sex, Sexual Content, Technology, Violence, Yaoi, Yuri, Zombie Apocalypse, cyborg, ereri, springles - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-04-17 00:33:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 55
Words: 178,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4645776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plumeriafairy14/pseuds/plumeriafairy14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Agent Eren Jaeger of Squad 104 had recently lost his adoptive younger sister, Agent Mikasa Ackerman, in an explosion during a mission. Taken by grief and anger for losing the only family he has left, he’s more fired and up than ever to take down the Brigade, avenge his sister’s death, and prevent more innocent people to be turned into unwilling disposable pawns. But his life became even more complicated when he finds an unconscious Cyborg discarded and left for dead with the serial number L3V1-A1225 and whose instability could end up killing him. </p><p>Cyborg JE4N-K407, now known as Agent Jean Kirschtein, is a young man that was saved by the Recon Core three years ago. On the final month of his rehabilitation, he made the decision to be drafted in the Core’s 104th Squad. He keeps telling himself that he wants to avenge himself from the Brigade, but one look at the 104th’s tactician with those sky blue eyes, hair of spun gold and that brilliant mind, he knew deep inside that he was meant to become his shield.</p><p>The Brigade has created a superhuman weapon called MA210-Black Widow that they would use to bring the region to its knees. But unknown to them, the Recon Core's elites have achieved the legendary Cyber Link.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Just A Nightmare Now

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Shingeki No Kyojin is not mine, it's Isayama Hajime's. This is my first non one shot snk fanfic. I would like to apologize for any errors that I missed. English is not my first langauge. I hope you guys enjoy reading this as much I did writing it.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [](http://s233.photobucket.com/user/andrea_celina/media/c88f0e6a-0612-4f71-9d0d-0e806a79c8ad_zpsnzi8gjfx.jpg.html)

The nightmare visited Eren that night again. The same dream had been recurring since that fateful day six months ago.

_“Eren, clear a path for us!” Mikasa had called out to him over the gun fire. “I’ll hold them off, go now!”_

_“Are you fucking crazy?!” He had shouted back. “I’m not leaving you, you fool! You’ll die!”_

_“If you don’t get going, we’ll both die.” Mikasa fired two shots before clicking the discharge button on her rifle and jammed in a fresh magazine. “If we don’t fight, we die. If we die, we don’t win! You told me this!”_

_“But--!”_

_“Just listen to me for once!” Mikasa snapped, mirroring the words of their late mother. “Clear a damn path, I’ll be right behind you.”_

_Eren ran towards the dark corridor, his finger never taking a rest from pulling the trigger._

_‘Eren!’ Armin’s clear voice sounded from his earpiece. ‘Take a right on the next intersection and go straight, you’ll find a door and that’s the exit.’_

_‘And the Rescue?’ Eren asked, shooting men that came to block his path without giving them a chance to shoot first._

_‘Gone.’ Armin’s voice was low with disappointment. ‘She self-detonated. The Brigade’s re-wiring had kicked in early and brainwashed her to be loyal to them. The mission’s a dud, Eren, you and Mikasa get out of there quickly.’_

_‘Hurry up, asshole!’ It was Jean’s voice that cut in the line this time. ‘Sasha and I are half way done with clearing the perimeter outside,’ He mentioned the fellow Cyborg who’s the best sharp shooter in their squad. ‘What the fuck is taking you?’_

_‘A bit busy here, horse face!’ Eren retorted, reloading his weapon. ‘Almost there, just waiting for Mikasa!’_

  
_‘Eren,’ Mikasa’s voice this time. ‘I’m almost there, get through the door and to safety, I’ll catch up.’_

_‘No!’ Eren bit back, yelling at the mic. ‘I carved a path out now you get out with me!’_

  
_‘Eren, I’ll catch up! Don’t argue with me, it’s not helping.’ Mikasa’s voice was oddly calm but Eren took it as regular attitude of hers. There was no use panicking during missions because that will only allow mistakes. Looking at the small screen attached to a gauntlet on his left arm, he saw that through Mikasa’s GPS, she was only at the curb of the corridor near him._

_‘I’m heading out!’ he told her as he kicked the door open._

_‘Jean!’ Eren heard Armin call out and in a split second Jean was in front of Eren, all clad in the same black combat uniform they all wore, his back facing him proudly displaying the emblem of the Recon Core, the Wings of Freedom. Lifting up his palms in front of him, the artificial skin in the middle slid open to reveal two black hollows. From them, Jean fired up a force field around him and Eren. The bullets that came from the assailants ricochet away from them while Sasha who was invisible in a roof top somewhere swiftly took out the Brigade’s men with one shot between the eyes._

_‘Where’s Mika—‘ Jean wasn’t able to finish when an explosion went off from inside the building, the force throwing them off a couple of feet away. If it wasn’t for Jean’s shield, the two of them would have had serious third degree burns instead of just bruises from the rough landing._

“MIKASA!” Eren’s scream pierced through the darkness of his room in the Recon Core compound.

  
He shot up from his bed, cold sweat covering his body. When he calmed down, the tears came. They were angry, bitter tears. He wrapped his arms around himself to try and hold it together, but the pain tore through him. This is going to be another sleepless night like all the nights for the past six months. The only times he slept through the night without any disturbance from the nightmares was whenever he was exhausted to the bone or drunk.

Hanji, the Recon Core’s head surgeon on robotics had prescribed him sleeping pills, but they weren’t much help either. She told him that he should see a psychologist and referred several of her colleagues from the psychology field, but Eren hasn’t gone to see any of them. No, he would live with this. He would take this anger and use it to destroy the Brigade. He’ll kill them all, each and every one of them.

  
He shook his head, trying to clear it. No, there were innocents in there. Innocent people like Jean and Sasha who didn’t want to be part of this war. People who were just lying in hospitals when they were abducted and subjected into cyborg surgery against their wills and brain washing them. But those who were willing, he’d kill them. He’d blow them up like they did to his sister.  
A knock came from the door. When Eren just stared at it, three more rasps came.

  
“Eren?” It was Armin.

  
He pushed the covers from his legs and stood to stagger towards the door. He held on the door frame to steady himself and punched the code to undo the lock and security features before pulling it open. Armin stood outside, the hallway light making his hair glow a benevolent gold. His sweater that hung around him was a size too big and his dark rimmed glasses sat on the top of his head suggested that he was probably reading. On the other side of the hallway, Jean casually leaned on the wall next to the door of Armin’s room which was across Eren’s and was beside Jean’s. His arms were crossed over his muscle shirt clad chest. His feet were bare, and there was an orange dot of light that blinked in his right pupil signaling that his circuit power is in medium low.

  
If it went red and was left unattended, poorly wired Cyborgs can die if they don’t charge within 48 hours since some of their major organs are already dependent on their artificial halves. Jean used to be like this since he was just a lab rat for the Brigade three years ago. But with Hanji’s extra modification, his organs aren’t completely dependent on the machine part anymore. And with her brilliant re-wiring, Jean would still be alive if he is in proper care. He’ll just be a sleeping vegetable until he gets charged up again. Otherwise, he’ll die from the lack of nutrients and dehydration.

  
“I’m…” Eren breathed deeply and exhaled in a strong rush. “I’m fine, Armin. I’m okay, thanks for taking a look.”

  
“Are the meds working?” Armin asked, taking a step closer. Jean watched him carefully, a scowl on his face. He hated it whenever Eren would trouble Armin like this despite the two being childhood friends.

  
Eren shook his head. “It doesn’t work, to be honest. Besides, I don’t really want to be dependent of sleeping drugs.”

  
“That’s it, I’m taking you to see professional help first thing in the morning!” Armin said with steel determination. “You can yell at me, you can throw a tantrum but I don’t care. I’m sick of seeing you like this!”

  
“I’m fucking fine!” Eren argued. “Goddamit, Armin, would you fucking relax? You’re worrying too fucking much!”

  
“Hey!” Jean cut in, his voice a bark of irritation. But it was mostly because Eren rejected Armin’s help even though it was clear that his best friend was only trying to look out for him. Lack of gratitude was one thing Jean hated. He realized this when he was rescued.

  
“Armin is only trying to help, Jaeger.” Jean pushed off from the wall and came to stand beside Armin. “Look at you, you’re shit reincarnate! Cut yourself some fucking slack, man. Mikasa wouldn’t want this.”

  
That caught Eren off guard. “You did not just… You fucking… You…”

  
Eren clenched his fists and prepared to sock that horse faced bastard on the face, but Armin stared him down.

  
“Eren.” Armin shook his head. Jean was right.

  
“Fine.” Eren muttered. “I’m taking a walk. Go back to bed, Armin.”

  
His green eyes glanced at Jean and locked eyes with him for a brief moment. He noticed the blinking light within the pupil of his cyborg eye. “Plug in your ass, Jean. You look like a fucking Christmas tree.” And then he slammed the door at them.

Armin turned to look at Jean and stared him down too, studying both his artificial and real eye. “You heard him, Jean.”

  
“I was plugged in,” Jean argued. “Then Jaeger screamed—“

  
“I know.” Armin sighed and smiled tiredly which Jean found adorable. “Come on, I’ll plug you in.”

Jean went quiet and avoided his eyes, glad that he lost the ability to turn red like a tomato. “Whatever, coconut head.”

  
Armin laughed. “Beat me in chess THEN call me coconut head.” They entered Jean’s room to resume his charging. When he was found three years ago, Armin agreed to become his temporary Keeper. A Keeper is the term used for the guardian the Core assigns to Cyborgs that they rehabilitate since they cannot trust a half human half machine to run loose in the facility. Upon successful rehabilitation, the Cyborg is asked whether they want to stay the way they are or for the surgeons to reverse what they can for the Rescues to be human again. However, they won’t be fully human since some implants had become permanent and removal would mean death.

  
Jean decided to continue to be a human-cyborg weapon and was drafted into the 104th squad. The man and machine in him agreed to the idea and years of being beside his Keeper, he imprinted on Armin and established a Cyber Link. Due to the nanotechnology within the Cyborg modifications, the artificial side was deemed to be alive in a way; it evolves and fuses with the human to become a permanent part. One of the wondrous perks of this kind of super advanced technology is the bond the Cyborg form towards another being creating an urge to protect with their very lives with unquestionable loyalty.

The person imprinted also has complete power and authority over the Cyborg. It is said that this person is the only one who can issue special commands to unlock the Cyborg’s full potential and true abilities. This imprinting is known as the Cyber Link.

  
“Get some rest, Jean.” Armin watched Jean swing his long legs over the bed and laid down.

  
“Will do.” Jean muttered as he reached behind his nape and pushed a built in button to eject a plug and pulled it out, the wire connecting to him. Armin took it and plugged it into power socket near the bed before turning off the lamp, allowing the moonlight to flood the room.

  
“Armin...” Jean asked. Sometimes he thinks that this is just the Cyber Link talking. But he feels that what he and Armin had was becoming something more than the Link. Armin seemed oblivious to it so he did not push nor questioned.

  
“I’ll be here, Jean.” Their eyes locked for a moment until Jean stubbornly broke the contact and turned to look at the window. Ever since the traumatic torture done to him as a Brigade test subject, sleep had become a difficult thing for him. But during his rehabilitation, Jean realized that it’s easier with Armin’s comfort and assurance that he was out of that hell hole. Over the years, he has become dependent on Armin’s presence and despite the two of them disagreeing and arguing, the two of them became inseparable.

  
Jean felt sleep envelope him as his circuits too, sunk into idle. Armin doesn’t know about the Cyber Link from the machine in him and the strange feeling that stirred the man in him. No, not yet. Maybe never, even, since he wasn’t sure if Armin swung that way. But if there was one thing he was sure of, he was Armin’s shield.

He lost someone dear to him back then.

  
He wasn’t going to lose another one.


	2. Washed Ashore

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, everyone! as a bonus for publishing this story, I'll also throw in the second chapter.  
> By the way, this story is also up on fanfiction.net under the my username withered rose 14 :)  
> Funfact: This is my first story in this site (So basically, I'm still feeling my way around.)

Eren jammed his hands into the pockets of his brown leather jacket as he made his way to the back of the residence compound of the Recon Core’s main complex. The back gate was some distance from where he came from, but the moonlit walk was welcomed to clear his head. He nodded at the guards at the gate and they let him through the thick iron gates that led to a small dock pier the Core used when importing stuff from sea carriers.

He swung his legs to dangle over the murky sea water as he sat down the edge of the dock. Eren looked up at the sky, the moon looked like an ash colored disk being covered by all those dark clouds. This was how the sky was when they…he…lost Mikasa in that explosion.

“Goddammit…” Eren gritted his teeth in anger as tears filmed his eyes that made them look like wet emeralds. “First mom, then dad, then you… Damn you, damn you, you emo faced bitch biscuit…” the broken, shaky laugh that left him from the bad insult felt ironic with the pain that ravished him within.

“You said you’d never leave me.” His knuckles turned white when he clenched them until it began to hurt. “Who am I supposed be with now? Who’s going to stand by my side? You all fucking promised me you’d be there!”

The hot tears fell down Eren’s faced and fell on the murky sea water, momentarily disrupting his reflection. Ever since he was a child, he had dreamed of joining the Recon Core and saving those who are abducted to try and give them better lives. Mikasa, being adopted because his parents cannot conceive any more due to complications after Eren’s birth, decided to join him. She always did what he did. She always made sure he didn’t walk a lonely path. She was always there to punch sense into him when he began to lose his way. When their mother, Carla, was caught in a crossfire during an act of terrorism by the Brigade when he and Mikasa were about 10 years old and that sealed the deal for Eren to join the Recon Core.

Grisha, their father, was ascientist for the Recon Core. Eren never really liked Grisha and the two had a relationship that ran on respect but never on love. At least that was what Eren knew. Even though Grisha offered to get Eren, Mikasa, and Armin in the Core through sheer connection, they refused and got in through their own hard work. On the day before their graduation from the Recon Core training facility, commander Irwin Smith called him, Armin, and Mikasa in his office and told them that Grisha had disappeared a few nights ago from the research facility. He was found that morning lifeless in the city dump with a slit throat and his face beaten beyond recognition. Eren felt like a wormhole punched him in the chest and began to suck him in. Out of all the new graduates, only Armin, Mikasa, and Eren weren’t smiling when they received their badges.

Eren angrily wiped away the tears and stood up. He looked around and when he was sure there wasn’t anyone listening, he cupped his hands on the sides of his mouth and he yelled at the dark ocean;

“I’LL FUCKING KILL THEM ALL! JUST YOU WATCH!” His voice became hoarse from the force he used to send the loud vow of anger to his now late family. “YOU’LL BE PROUD OF ME!” Then he followed it with an anguished bellow as he dropped to his knees, sobbing.

After letting it all out, Eren finally got to his feet. His eyes were puffy and his cheeks were flushed. He wiped the remaining tears with the back of his hand and quickly combed his fingers through his dark brown hair in an attempt to look presentable but he knew no one was going to buy that. He stuffed his hands into his pockets habitually as he turned on his heel to retrace his path back to the compound. Just then, the dark clouds parted to reveal a bright full moon. It illuminated the dark world around him and Eren paused in mid-step before putting his foot down. He turned up and stared at the bright silver disk as a cool breeze blew down on him, ruffling tendrils of his hair.

Beep. Beep.

Eren snapped his head down and frantically looked around for the source of beeping. His hand immediately went to the waist band of his jeans and pulled out his semi-automatic hybrid pistol and he set the laser to stun only, killing would only be on dire situations.

Beep. Beep. Beep.

He moved carefully off the dock and onto the eroded boulders that acted as a dike for the waves. His combat boots were designed for any terrain so that prevented Eren from slipping.

Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep.

The sounds was louder now and the beeping was faster. Eren raised his pistol with expert readiness, his finger hovering over the trigger.  As he rounded a huge boulder he heard something along the sound of waves, it sounded like some kind of weight being thrown around. Eren peaked carefully from his hiding place and pressed a button on the top of his pistol that activated a small but powerful LED light.

“Holy shit!” Eren exclaimed and lowered his weapon as he rushed towards an overturned body being tossed by the waves against the gravel sand. He dropped down on his hunches to turn the body around so the man could breathe. “Fuck, you’re heavy.”

The man was not fully a man. His left side was torn open to the back and when Eren looked closely with the light on his pistol, he could see fine wires integrated within the sinews of flesh. A deeper look and he noticed some kind of chrome plated area within the man’s back. This man was a cyborg and he was beeping the same rhythm Jean beeped when they found him chained in a cell in a Brigade warehouse. This man’s circuit power was dangerously low and in addition to that, he’s mortally wounded and exposed to the elements. Eren wasn’t a surgeon but he knew the basic of the Cyborg make-up. Judging from the artificial pieces he could see, these were nothing like Jean’s current make-up. This man could die within 48 hours if he doesn’t charge and he had no idea how long this guy had been out here. He was cold as death and his breathing was very shallow and with very long intervals. When Eren checked for a pulse, he found one but it was faint.

Pulling the man away from the water with all the strength he had, Eren dug out his phone. And pressed speed dial not caring which one he reached for because getting help was more of a priority.

“Hello!!! Agent Sasha Braus spea—“

“Sasha, get Connie and medical back up. I’m at the bay behind HQ,” Eren didn’t let the squad’s best sharp shooter finish her cheerful greeting. “I’ve got a half dead Cyborg here!”

“Armin and Je—“

“No,” Eren shook his head, Jean and Armin’s exhausted looks flashed before his eyes. He actually felt bad pulling them into this when the two should be resting. “You and Connie get a med team here and get Hanji prepped. I’m bringing in a Rescue.”

“Roger!” The Cyborg’s usual cheerful tone was flat with pure business. Her line went dead and Eren shoved his phone back.

“Hey man, wake up, come on!” Eren tried to call out to the Rescue. He wasn’t very tall despite his weight. He had silky, ruler straight black hair that fell slightly over his eyes and framed that his feminine looking face. His eyes appeared slanted and the artificial skin around them was burnt off, revealing bits of the metal part of his skull.

The man’s breathing was fainter now and if his lungs are damaged his life might be shorter than it seemed. Without a second thought, Eren leaned down to open the man’s mouth while he pinched his nostrils closed and pressed his mouth against his to blow in air and keep his lungs moving.

The man coughed out salt water and lolled his head to the side to lean on Eren’s hand. As he did, Eren saw the serial number tattooed on his neck, just behind his right ear.

CSN. L3V1-A1225

“Ah!” A stab of pain shot through Eren’s temple and a single vein throbbed. Eren had never had a migraine before so why now? Oddly, the pain only showed up once and didn’t throb again so Eren disregarded it as stress.

Cyborg names are easy to decode if the ones who named them incorporated their human names into their CSN. Now where had he seen this CSN before? It felt so familiar yet Eren can’t put a finger in it.

“Levi?” Eren murmured.

Just as Eren finished saying his name, the man’s right hand moved so fast to draw out a blade from the internal sheath on the hollow of his forearm. He pressed the blade on Eren’s jugular, threatening enough that blood trickled down. But Eren wasn’t an agent for nothing because as soon as he caught Levi’s movement, he pressed the barrel of his gun on Levi’s temple just as Levi pressed the blade on his throat.

The Cyborg known as Levi opened his eyes and Eren was stunned; they were a deep and dark sapphire blue, his pupils blinking red due to the lack of circuit power.

“So,” Eren grinned but his green eyes held a fiery glare. “Wanna bet which is faster; my trigger or your blade?”


	3. The Stranger's Promise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys! Thanks for the comments and the Kudos! Thanks for the bookmarks too, it means a lot to me :D Again, I want to apologize for the errors, English isn't my first language soooooo yeah. Please leave reviews and let me know what you think! It's much appreciated. 
> 
> I hope you guys have a great day/night~

Chapter 3

Levi always understood that he had an expiration date because all of the Brigade's toys did. His came yesterday when Commander Nile Dawk introduced the latest model taken from his design. Creating a Cyborg wasn't cheap but upgrading one is even more expensive. So to cut costs, the Brigade simply built better ones rather than upgrading the veteran models extensively.

His value wasn't as high as it used to be when he was first taken by the Brigade. From what he read on his files, he was an unfinished prototype someone was attempting to build years ago. But when the Brigade had stolen him, he became the most valuable of their assets. His engineer resisted when he was cornered and when they were they were beating the shit out of him to get answers, he manage to swallow a cyanide pill. To cover up the failure, they made it look like a kill-and-dump job to send a message to the Recon Core. Levi's memories of him were blurry since his eyes were removed to be replaced. It was his voice that he was familiar with.

He was a brilliant man from what Levi has heard. He didn't have any blueprints or notes in his office and his computer was clean. All the plans were in his head and he carried out the process with sharp focus. But unfortunately, that life had to be snuffed out. So they had to make do with Levi. They poked and prodded him and there were days when they pulled him apart to see how he ticked. They then started to build a better Cyborg based on him except this one was supposed to be better, basically finished version of what he should have become had his engineer not die. Even though he was not allowed to go on missions, he made sure to keep his skills sharp.

When Nile, in the safety of his balcony in the Brigade's amphitheater, introduce the MA210-BWD0W aka. The Black Widow, Levi knew that we was going to get a 'forced' retirement. The bastard Nile even called him a piece of trash and proposed that they test the MA210 with a sick "Old vs. New" gladiator fight. Levi had to get out but if not, he was not going to allow himself be put down like a sick dog.

He decided to fight and fucking hell the MA210 was terrifying and worthy of the dub Black Widow. An idiot would mistake her for an ordinary woman. She was beautiful but her eyes held nothing but emptiness and the goal to kill. When her skills are activated she moved with blinding speed and used that to put force into her attacks. Her most distinguishable feature was the nanotech enhanced chrome spider legs that sprouted from her back. No matter how many times Levi tried to cut it with his internal blades, the limbs either regenerate or his blades broke.

The next thing Levi knew, that spider bitch had him pinned to the ground while three of her spider limbs blasted a beam on his left side. He was totaled, his side ripped open and his internal wirings exposed. But Levi was smart, using the explosion he pulled out a dirty trick and stabbed two blades into the bitch's eyes. While she was distracted Levi used all his strength to get away and barely made it alive. He jumped out the window and plunged into the ocean. Levi had to live because he believed that he had a purpose.

" _Levi?"_

The next thing he knew, he felt air pumping into his lungs that made him spit out the water in them. No one had called him by his name when he was with the Brigade. He went so long without hearing it that sometimes he forgot that his name was Levi.

He took no chances and pressed a blade on the guy's neck, whoever this guy was. When he opened his eyes the first thing he saw were emerald eyes so bright that he was distracted, allowing the guy to press his gun on his temple.

A witty remark.

"Brat." Levi's voice was hoarse from the seawater and the exhaustion. His wrist twitched to prepare to slit his throat but the gun on his head cocked a warning.

A flash in those green eyes, something that reminded him of a green flame. "I wouldn't if I were you, I have the upper hand, bro."

"Don't you fucking call me that." Equal anger flashed in his blue eyes. Only one woman in the world had the right to call her bro and she was gone. Isabel was gone and it was all his fault. "You decoded my name."

"Elementary shit, man." The guy continued. His voice was husky and laid back but his eyes pinned him to place, his gun was still an unwelcomed presence on his skin. "Look, help is on the way. Do you remember anything that happened to you? How you got here? How long have you been drifting?"

So this was a good guy, was he? Levi no longer believed in good guys after almost a decade of hell. But he was desperate, he wanted to live. He wanted to find his purpose because if not, he can always push his kill switch. The world didn't need a monster like him, he's sick of the stares he always got. The stares of fear and disgust for something unwilling victims like him are forced to do…to become.

"Brigade…"Levi gasped in pain from the small number of nerves he had left as he dropped the blade and grasped his torn side. "Discarded… New MA210…is a…fucking bitch… 24 hours…"

"Whoah," the guy blinked in disbelief. "A new fucking model, eh? How long were you with them?"

"9 years… I think...don't remember…" Levi coughed out more sea water in his system and tried to sit up but found that he can't. The guy held him up as the human part of his system continued to reject the seawater. "Name?"

"Eren." The bright eyed man answered. "Eren Jaeger."

"Fuck!" A shot of pain went through Levi's head like a bullet. The beeping became more erratic as he heard a chopper closing in and his eyes were blinded with a bright light. Jeager. That name made him react the way he did. He heard this name somewhere before.

' _Eren.' The engineer said. 'His name is Eren. You will protect the C-'_

Static in his mind.

"I'm blacking out, brat." Levi's voice shook as the world felt faint and distant. He heard voices shouting and then he felt being hauled into a stretcher.

"Connie, he's out of power!" A girl's high pitched voice. "How long?!"

"24 hours! Sasha, hurry, find his chord!" It was Eren.

"I'm looking, I'm looking!" Sasha snapped back. "He's an older model compared to Jean and I. Wire locations are different!"

Levi wanted to grimace at what he heard. So it was true; he was obsolete. No wonder the Brigade got rid of him when they took all that they can. However, there was something those sons of bitches missed. And the shitty job made Levi feel accomplished in some way.

"Hanji and Moblit have prepared the operating room!" A male voice, probably the Connie guy. "Double time, come on!"

"Brat… oi, Eren…" Levi couldn't see anything anymore, couldn't feel anymore. He didn't feel numb like the way that his sensory circuits and nerves are malfunctioning. He felt numb just like that day when he was shot while his squad laid lifeless in front of him. He felt dead.

"I'm not gonna leave you to die." He heard Eren loud and clear despite the fading world. "You're safe. I promise."

Darkness.


	4. MASTER CODE: SBC89

Chapter 4

 

Later that morning, Eren was summoned by the Recon Core Commander, Irwin Smith. Eren didn’t get much sleep last night because he kept thinking about the rescue along with the fear that the nightmare would come back to haunt him. He stood in front of the HQ penthouse room where Irwin’s office was and Eren cleared his throat and did a quick rundown of his uniform to make sure he was presentable. He ran a mental check list and made sure he had his badge, his hair was brushed back, and so on. Reporting to the Commander always made him a nervous wreck; it felt like being called into the principal’s office.

Eren raised his fist and sent three rasps on the polished mahogany door.

“Voice activated password.” The keypad on the side of the door lit up.

“Eren Jaeger.” Eren said clearly. “Badge 0330.”

“Password accepted. Welcome Agent Eren Jaeger.” The door automatically unlocked before him. “Commander Smith is expecting you.”

“Uh, thanks.” Eren muttered and turned the knob. He walked into the vast office cautiously and looked around. The room was wide but it wasn’t flashy. The floor was covered from end to end with cream colored rug. There as a common area by the fire place that has a coffee table, two love seats and a couch. On the wall above the mantle was a tapestry of the Wings of Freedom. Several book shelves lined the walls as well as several potted flowering plants. By the big window that overlooked the bay and the coastal commercial district of the city was a deceivingly antique desk which looked like it was taken from the 17th century. Eren knew that despite the antique ornamental look it had, it was wired with advance technology from within. Behind the desk sat Commander Irwin looking over a data pad and then glancing at the screen of his computer before scribbling on the tab with a stylus.

“Agent Eren Jaeger reporting, sir!” Eren announced boldly as he thumped his right fist over his heart.

Irwin looked up from the work he was doing, clear and intelligent eyes locked with Eren’s green ones. His blond hair was neatly combed back and his handsome face was all proud angles. Irwin’s brilliant mind and flawless strategies as well as his heart which he dedicated to the Recon Core’s purpose are some of the Commander’s most distinguishable features. But another special addition is his right cyborg arm. Eren didn’t actually know the real story of how Irwin lost his right arm but he’s picked up bits and pieces of it from the other agents. They said that the Commander lost it during a mission to retrieve a young girl being used as a test subject by the Brigade.

Test subjects. Objects. That was how the Brigade saw the weak and the sick. It sickened Eren to the bone but he can’t let his anger get the best of him right now.

Catching a glimpse of the green fire in Eren’s eyes, Irwin put down the tablet. “At ease, Eren,” he began and Eren dropped his hand to his side. “How are you?”

The question caught Eren off guard. One of the things that made Irwin a beloved Commander of the Recon Core was that he cared about his people. Eren didn’t mind this, but he expected an immediate report.

“I-I’m fine, sir.” Eren’s voice faltered at first and that blew the lie to Irwin.

“Have you been taking Hanji’s advice?” Irwin asked, intertwining his fingers as he rested his forearms on the desk.

Eren started to panic and blurted out: “Did Armin spill crap about me?” having caught his disrespect, Eren cleared his throat and quickly apologized.

Irwin chuckled but the light in his eyes told that he still meant business despite the idle chatter. “No, I believe Armin hasn’t. I’m sure he’s worried about you as well as Jean, Connie, and Sasha.”

“Thank you, sir.” Eren replied. “Hanji’s advice isn’t doing me any good. I can’t get my sister back--” his voice trailed off until he found it again. “Anyway, I needed to clear my head and plan what I’m supposed to do.”

“Is that why you went out for a walk at the bay last night?” Irwin asked, piecing the events together.

Eren nodded. “Yes, sir. That was when I found the Rescue. He was in terrible shape but he had an amazing skill about him. He pressed a blade on my throat in self-defense, I believe. But I did not take any chances and retaliated by pressing my gun on his head.”

“Any agent would have done the same thing, Eren.” Irwin nodded. “It’s fine. You’re both alive. What else did he say?”

Eren took a moment to compose himself and recall the past events before reciting them in detail. Irwin’s brow crumpled as he sunk into his thought process.

“MA210. A new weapon, huh?” He repeated. “And to be a captive of the Brigade for nearly a decade and survive being ‘thrown away’, this man is incredible. Were you able to get his Cyborg Serial Number?”

“Yes, sir.” Eren replied. “It’s L3V1-A1225—ARGH!!!” Eren suddenly dropped to his knees and clutched the sides of his head as the throbbing pain smashed into his skull.

“Eren!” The next thing Eren knew, Irwin was by his side holding him up but the pain wouldn’t stop. It felt like he was being shot with a nail gun on the head repeatedly. “I paged Hanji, she’s on her way. Come on, son, hold on now.”

Eren gasped for air and sunk further on the floor. He placed his head between his knees when he began to feel nauseous. “Goddamit it, stop, you little fuck!” Eren gritted out. Just then, someone pulled his head up and there was a beam of bright light that shone into his left eye then the right.

“Irwin, I need to run some scans on him. Has he gone on any missions lately?” It was Hanji’s voice but Eren’s vision was already spinning.

“No,” Eren heard Irwn’s reply. “I did not authorize any for the 104th for the past two weeks. Are you thinking head trauma?”

“I wouldn’t know until I run a scan.” Hanji sighed. “The sqaud?”

“I sent a direct signal to Jean, they’re on their way.”

“No.” Eren shook his head. “Not horse face, sir. He’ll only make my pain worse.”

Eren heard the doors double doors burst open.

“What was that Jeager?!” Eren’s vision was dimming but he was damn sure that was Jean.

“Eren!” It was Connie. “Hey, man, hold on. I called in a stretcher. Nice and easy, Jean.”

“Yeah, yeah, what choice do we have?” Jean bit out.

“Give me his head, Jeanboy.” It was Sasha. Then Eren felt two hands supporting his head while he was hauled up. “I don’t trust that you won’t squish his head.”

“You know me so well, Sasha.” Jean scoffed then Eren felt like he was being placed in a stretcher.

“Eren?” It was Armin this time. “Eren, come on keep your eyes open. Don’t fall asleep on us, stay conscious.” Armin then patted his cheeks.

“Dark…” Eren groaned. “Can’t see…fuck. Sorry, sir.”

 _‘Ere..n…’_ Just then, there were flashes of Grisha in the darkness of his mind. _‘If you…get…ting this message…’_

“D-dad?” Eren called. “Fuck you, dad! Where are you?!”

“What the fucking hell,” Jean muttered. “He’s gone batshit crazy!”

“No…Eren, no…stay with us!” Armin called out desperately as he patted Eren’s cheeks harder and forced him to meet his eyes.

“Hallucinations.” Hanji pointed out. “I really need those scans.”

“All is fine, Eren.” Irwin’s voice sounded somewhere within the dim world Eren stared at. “I’ll drop by the infirmary later.”

“To the infirmary, kids!” Hanji led the way out of the office and the squad followed her in an orderly military manner just like how they were trained.

Irwin watched them leave. He didn’t have a clue as to what just happened. Irwin didn’t want to take any final guesses but a wild one was that reciting the CSN seem to have triggered Eren’s pain. The commander made his way past his desk and stood in front of the floor-to-ceiling window to gaze out the glittering bay. He would have to drop by the infirmary later to check up on Eren and meet this Levi person.

 

~///~///~///~

 

Sasha sat on the waiting room outside the infirmary while Connie walked back and forth restlessly.

“Would  you sit down, Connie?” Sasha asked. “What you’re doing is really stressful. I’m sure Eren’s just suffering from exhaustion. He hasn’t slept well since that one mission we had.”

“Oh yeah?” Connie sighed. “Guess you’re right.” He took the chair beside Sasha, flipped it around and sat down with his chin resting on the top of the backrest.

“We’ve lost a lot of people in the past,” Connie began. “But losing Mikasa… it’s hard, you know. We were all in the academy together.” His half lidded gaze glanced at Sasha for a moment before looking away. “I understand this is a dangerous job and that losing people is part of the deal but I’ve always hoped that my squad wouldn’t have to go through that anymore after losing Samuel, Thomas, and the others.”

“Hey, Connie?” Sasha looked up from twiddling her thumbs, her eyes were a  magnetic honey gold that obviously weren’t human.

“Yeah?”

“If I went with you in the academy back then,” Sasha began, her words slow and unsure. “Do you think we could have been best friends?”

Connie was surprised at the question. “What the heck are you talking about?” he demanded. “Of course! Dude, aren’t we best friends now?”

“We are!” Sasha exclaimed defensively. “It’s just maybe, you know, I’d be…normal. You never would have seen me the way I was when you and the 104th came for me.”

Sasha recalled the hell hole that was the description of those slow crawling months she was turned into a sniper class combat Cyborg.  

_Sasha was abducted on the street on the way home from the grocery store. She ran a late shift at her part time job in a restaurant and she wasn’t able to run her errands the day so she went to do it after work. On the way home, someone had grabbed her hair and covered her mouth with a hanky with a smelly solution that made her start to lose consciousness. Before she did, the last thing she saw as a full human was a short blonde girl. Her eyes were terrifying and they were the color of icebergs. On the girl’s collar bone was the CSN 4NN13-L322._

_The next thing she knew when she regained consciousness was that she was strapped down on an operating table. Her whole body hurt, especially her eyes. The world looked different, it was brighter and more clear. But what made Sasha panic was that when she tried to focus her eyes on the ceiling, her vision zoomed in and she saw a spider spinning its web. It was so clear that the creature could have been in front of her face even though she was strapped on the bed._

_Scared, she averted her eyes and saw a table beside the bed. It was covered with metal tools and bloody linen. But what made her scream like a terrified madwoman was a jar filled with formalin solution. At the bottom of the jar rested two eyeballs whose irises were a warm honey brown. The same eyes that stared back at her whenever she looked into a mirror._

_That started the long hellish month of her modification. They cut out some of her internal organs and replaced the lost half with metal and synthetic flesh. One day, she laid naked on the familiar coldness of the operating table with a bloody bandage on her eyes. The man who did all the modifications made her metal restraints tighter than usual. He tattooed S45HA-B726 on the globe of left breast and then he was touching her sexually like he always did. If Sasha still had tear ducts that day, the bloody bandage around her eyes would have been soaked with tears. But this happened so often that she didn’t even struggle anymore nor did she scream because no one came for her anyway. When Sasha’s enhanced hearing heard the grating sound of the guy’s zipper going down, there was a loud explosion. She heard the metal door break down and then there were several footsteps._

_Then the violence began. Gun fire, blades, screams, and then the dying breathes of the man._

_She heard the footsteps approach her and there was more silence. Sasha was sure that these people were looking at her naked, ugly body. She was thinner than how a healthy young woman should be, her body was naked, bloody and filled with unhealed cuts and stitches from the surgeries._

_“What the fuck are you doing, people?! Don’t stare at her!” That was the first voice lace with emotion she heard in months. Then there was a flapping sound as she felt a blanket covering her middle section, leaving her limbs free. The bandage around her eyes were gently removed and a very bright light blinded her for a moment while her inhuman eyes adjusted its lens covered pupils. Then there he was. A guy her age with his hair shaved close to his skull and who appeared to be a few inches shorter than her. He had that goofy look, those half lidded eyes, and that stupid blush on his stupid face. On his bullet proof vest pocket was an insignia of two wings that overlapped each other at the roots; one was blue and the other was white. She recognized it as the Wings of Freedom._

_“Who are you?” Sasha croaked inaudibly._

_“Connie. Connnie Springer.” The young man tore his stare away from her  inhuman eyes. “"You?"_

_"S45--"_

_"No," Connie shook his head. "You'r real name."_

_Sasha did not answer right away because she didn't remember it well. "Sa-...Sa...sha."Sasha. she said slowly after a long pause. "Braus."_

_"That's a nice name." An awkward smile came from the young man like he didn't know well how to converse with the opposite sex._

_"Did that man… did he…?” Connie motioned at the dead man on the floor._

_Sasha shook her head, deep brown tendrils of hair bouncing around. “Not today because you came.”_

_Connie gripped the handle of his rifle until his hand shook. “What a fucking pig…” his voice shook as he slammed his other fist on the metal table, startling Sasha. “Oh, sorry.” He scratched the back of his head and glanced at squad mates who were going through the tools and cabinets and one who stood guard at the door. "He won't hurt you again."_

_The woman she would later know as Mikasa Ackerman, used a laser to cut open the manacles that bound her to the bed. “I need you to stay still.” She said. “I need a clean cut.”_

_Sasha didn’t say anything and just stared at her with dead eyes._

_The one on the door was Eren Jeager whose noticeable feature were his eyes. “Command center said that the grounds are clear. We’re shutting this place down.”_

_“Are you alright?” a gentle voice came from the other side of the bed. Armin stood there with a comforting smile on his face. “We’re getting you out of here and into a safe place. Did you know, there’s someone like you at our HQ?” Sasha picked up an odd shift in Armin’s voice. He spoke like this ‘someone’ meant something. “D-Did they have their eyes removed too?” Sasha asked, blinking twice as he vision zoomed in on the golden strands of Armin’s hair._

_Armin shook his head, a sad smile on his face. “His right eye was removed. But you’re still luckier compared to when we found him.”_

_Eren then spoke to her for the first time with a grin. “So Sasha, wanna come home with us?”_

_Sasha nodded once and when her limbs were free, she pulled the blanket closer to wrap around her. Connie helped her up and wrapped the blanket tighter around her body like a toga._

_“Can you walk?” Connie asked as he lifted his weapon to prepare to head out._

_“Yes.”_

_“Do you have any injuries that need to be treated?” Mikasa asked as the squad formed a strategic formation with her and Connie in the middle while the other surrounded them protectively._

_“No.” The lack of emotion in Sasha’s voice made it clear to them that she was on her final stage of becoming psychologically unresponsive. However, her stomach betrayed her when it growled loudly just as they made it outside._

_The squad members stared at each awkwardly and smiled. They kept up the protective formation until they made sure that Sasha was inside the vehicle. “They haven’t modified my digestive system yet.”  Sasha pointed out, but deep inside she was surprised that she felt embarrassed. She was surprised that she still felt._

_“I think you’re still human.” Connie said as his hand went into one of the many pockets in his combat suit. He handed her a packet. “This is all I have. Field rations don’t taste very good though.”_

_Sasha took the packet. “What is it?”_

_Connie turned and grinned brightly at her. So bright that even in the dark of the night that surrounded them, Sasha squinted her cyborg eyes. “They’re mashed potatoes.”_

_Then her healing began._

“What the heck are you saying, Sasha?” Connie cocked his head to the side. He really did look clueless.

“I mean,” Sasha stared at her polished combat boots instead of making eye contact with her Keeper. She never really brought this up to Connie before.  “When you guys came for me. You said you still think I’m human.”

“You are.” Connie replied firmly, his face going serious. “As long as you are capable of emotion and consider yourself as Sasha Blouse instead of your CSN, you’re human. As long as you can find something in your life that you personally want to fight for and die protecting as a human and not just a machine, you are human. I believe you are human, okay?”

Sasha just stared at him and Connie stared back. That was when it hit her; a shock through her circuits that went straight to her cardiac circuit. The cyborg part of her brain sent a message that flashed on her vision that only she saw;

 **MASTER CODE: SBC89.** **CYBER LINK ESTABLISHED. CONNIE SPRINGER.**

“Yo, Sash, you okay?” Connie raised an eyebrow.

“Yeah,” Sasha replied gave him a cheery thumbs up. “I feel awesome.”


	5. The Brigade

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the comments, everyone! I really appreciate the support and it means a lot because this is my first SnK fanfic that's not a one-shot. 
> 
> Funfact: This story was a inspired by a youtube thumbnail! I saw it and it just hit me like a potato on the head. haha! 
> 
> Anyway, I'd like to apologize for any errors I might have missed or have thought correct. English is not my first language. 
> 
> Again, thank you very much! Please continue to comment to let me know your thoughts :)

Chapter 5

 

On the south of the region near the rocky bay that faced the ocean, the Brigade’s headquarters stood at a reinforced part of a cliff. Over the years that the Brigade had been active, they had chosen such a desolate place to run their operations but they made sure that they aren’t far from the city so that abduction would be easy.

Commander Nile Dawk sat behind his desk while he casually swirled his champagne in a crystal flute glass. He studied the three Cyborgs before him; the Brigade’s Elite.

“Annie,” His attention on the short blonde girl with ice cold blue eyes. “Report.”

“MA210 is sedated and contained in her capsule.” Annie said, her voice flat and defiant of any emotion. The Brigade’s Cyborgs are strictly trained to be ruthless, cold hearted killing machines. Nile made sure his surgeons and engineers incorporated the latest modifications. Each Cyborg can only be upgraded within its 5 years of service until they are discarded.  Further modifications at that age would already be expensive. “The damage she received from the prototype have been repaired.”

Of course, the L3V1-A1225 prototype didn’t fit in that category because he wasn’t a Brigade product. Nile had to study that thing and have his experts take all the information they can from that incomplete trash. Because of his untimely suicide to protect what he knew when he was cornered, they had to make do with what was left and built an improved model from it.

“Reiner and Berthold?” Nile then looked at the two male Cyborgs. Reiner the blond, heavily muscled one spoke first.

“I scouted the area where the prototype fell into the water, sir.” He said. “There were debris that suggest he blew up in the water.”

“No signs of life that suggest he survived,” Berthold spoke this time. His voice was soft, but like the other two, it held no emotion. His black eyes were as dead as the rest of the Brigade’s elite. “I searched the area 50 kilometers from the known crash point.”

Nile held back an amused chuckle but the three did not react and merely stared at him. “So the prototype’s burst into scraps? How cliché to be killed by your successor.”

No response just as Nile expected. He glanced down at the black surface of his desk and touched a command from the side. The desk top lit up and projected a hologram map of the region. By the cliffs was the HQ and scattered around are the containment warehouses and research facilities where the new test subjects and specimens were held and transformed. The Brigade also had other facilities outside of their compound and these were the ones that the Recon Core always raided.

“With a territory this vast, you three won’t be enough.” Nile looked up from the hologram to meet three sets of cold, lifeless eyes. “Two models will be joining you. Out of a group of 5 subjects in their initial batches respectively, they are the ones who emerged successfully from the transition process.” Nile pressed a button underneath his desk and the bookshelf behind him split in the middle to reveal a tunnel. Two figures emerged; a young woman and a young man about the same age.

“I had them transferred from field to continue their tasks here at HQ.”

The woman had short platinum blond hair that curled around her round, childlike face. The dog tag around her neck mirrored the CSN tattooed on her ankle: H1TCH-01. Her lips were lifted in a mocking smile, but her silver eyes were void. Despite the memory alteration, brainwashing, and the artificial modifications, Hitch was able to retain a unique personality unlike many end products. But that minor glitch did not make her less deadly so Nile allowed it.

The young man beside her had black shoulder length hair that was pulled up into a pony tail while the sides of his head were shaved. He had a somewhat angular face that had a permanent scowl plastered on it. His eyes were half lidded emotionless orbs. CSN M4RL0-01 was engraved on his dog tag and the same number was inked on his abdomen. 

“Well, play nice.” Nile motioned for the two to come closer which they did automatically.

“Hi there!” Hitch’s voice was high and playful. “I’m Hitch. And this is my buddy, Marlow. He doesn’t talk much, so I do the communicating.”

Marlow stared blankly but gave an acknowledging nod. Annie, Reiner, and Berthold nodded back but nothing more.

“What are their tasks if they are to work with us, sir?” Reiner asked. His form was rock solid, neither shifting nor adjusting.

“Glad you asked, my boy.” Nile refilled his champagne flute while Hitch and Marlow stood by his sides. “I believe that it’s time we step up our game in this turf war with the Recon Core. We can’t fully take over the country with a hindrance like them in our way.” He sipped the golden liquid and savored the taste. “We’re going to take the fight to them, boys and girls.”

Hitch giggled and smiled eerily. “Can I be on the hit team?”

“Sure, Hitch.” Nile replied. “I appreciate your unique optimism.”

“Ohhh, goodie!”

“But,” Nile raised a finger to silence Hitch’s giggling. “Before we attack the king, we must get rid of the royal guard.”

“The 104th squad.” Annie answered. The Core’s elite.”

“Correct.” Nile’s fingers input a code on a digital keypad on his desk and activated a hologram of his computer screen. I’ll admit that getting intel into the Recon Core HQ is quite difficult. Right now we have one spy inside but I don’t know how long he has before they are found out and eliminated. Irwin ALWAYS finds out and cleans it up before we get any useful information from them.”

He swiped to the left and displayed a data bank. “Right now, all we have are names. A very useful information came in not too long ago; two of those names are Cyborgs. One was stolen from us before we were able to put in the final modifications and one was discarded test subject. Looks like the Core is able to fix them up.” The second name on the list was crossed out in red.

 

Eren Jaeger.

Mikasa Ackerman.

Jean Kirschtein.

Armin Arlert.

Sasha Braus.

Connie Springer.

 

“Jaeger?” Berthold repeated. “But isn’t that…?”

“Yes,” The Brigade commander cut in. “Jaeger as in Grisha Jaeger. Eren is his biological son and Mikaa is his adopted daughter. Unfortunately, they got into the Core before we could get to them after discovering their existence.” He shook his head in disgust. “Grisha went so far as to alienate himself from his family to protect them. What a fucking hero.”

“Eren.” Annie repeated. “He’s the reason the MA210 keeps refusing the Cyber Link we are trying to induce.”

“Ah, the Cyber Link.” Nile sighed. It was the legendary link that tied the Cyborg’s half to obey another being. Besides that, it was all they got out from Grisha before the bastard poisoned himself. “Yes, as you are all linked to me, the MA210 seems to have a tiny bit of humanity left in her to reject being forced to imprint on me That little bitch keeps screaming ‘Eren, Eren, Eren,’ and I’m sick of it.”

“I’ll do it.” Marlow spoke for the first time. His eyes were bottomless pits and his tone sounded bored. “And I’ll make sure to record Eren Jaeger’s death for the MA210.”

“Very good, Marlow.” Nile nodded. “Hitch, you go with Mar—Hitch?”

Hitch ignored Nile and stared at a particular name. Her fingertips twitched and her eyes glowed eerily and then she burst out into laughter. “He’s alive and a combat grade Cyborg for the Core?! This is oh, so priceless!”

“Hey, are you malfunctioning, Hitch?” Marlow spoke for the first time. “I’ll disabled you temporarily and have the techs fix it.”

Hitch shook her head. “Oh Marlow,” Her eyes trained at the image again. “It’s fine. You see, after I was given my awesome modifications, the other subjects became toys for me.”

For the first time in his new life, Reiner shifted uncomfortably. Hitch was a psycho and maybe her circuits are glitched. But since her skills are a valuable asset to the Brigade, she got to stay.

She pointed at the hologram. “Out of the four in my subject group, he lasted the longest because of his defensive abilities and all he did was hide in his little hamster ball while I played with him. It’s so sad that I was taken away by the time I finally decided to end his miserable existence. He was my favorite toy.” Hitch pretended to dramatically wipe tears from her silver eyes.

Nile scowled. “You killed the others, Hitch?”

“A cyborg’s life is survival.” Hitch shrugged carelessly. “I mean, I was the best among them and the weak have no place in this business. I’m actually doing the Brigade a favor for taking out the trash. Doesn’t mean I wouldn’t take leisure in it.”

“Huh,” Nile took a moment to finish his drink and set the glass down. “Convenient. You’re such a good girl, Hitch.”

“Thank you~” A creepy giggle.

The commander then stood up and turned his back on his elites before heading to stand in front of the huge window that overlooked the waves that crashed against the black cliffs.

“This is your hit list. Eren Jaeger is top priority.” He began after absorbing the picturesque view. “Marlow, Hitch, and Annie, you are tasked with taking out the 104th. I believe that’s sufficient enough since the squad only has two Cyborgs. The humans would be easy enough to put down.”

“Reiner and Berthold, be on stand by and monitor the MA210 for now.” Nile can’t afford to put all his eggs in one basket. “I, on the other hand, would like to inform you that Project Marionette is going smoothly. Soon, we’ll have our disposable near-immortal army and bring this country to its knees.”

Besides Hitch’s animated expression, there were only serious dead gazes at him.

“So, to give you your first assignment; According to intel, the 104th will go on a retrieval operation in a few days time. They need to get something in order for their new rescue to survive or something.”

“Do we have to retrieve whatever that is, too?” Annie asked with a voice of ice.

“I don’t know what it is because intel had to cut off communication immediately.” Nile shrugged. “But I don’t think we need something for a piece of trash that’s not even with us anymore. You can, however, you should destroy it just to spite them.” He grinned.

“I have a request, Commander.” Hitch raised her hand briefly, her voice sounded innocent but only a fool would believe that she was.

“What is it, Hitch?” Nile turned on his heel to face the platinum haired girl.

Eyes going manically sharp, Hitch motioned at the holographic screen once again. “Jean Kirschtein is _mine_. We have some unfinished play time.”

“Request approved, Hitch.” Nile nodded.

Sharp, filed metal teeth flashed when Hitch grinned gleefully. “Did you hear that Marlow? I can’t wait to show Jean my Cyber Link! It’ll be the last thing he sees~” Then she burst out in a fit of insane giggles.

 

 

 

 

 

 


	6. Memory Trigger

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! Thank you for all the support you've been showing me. I'm working on the future chapters now and I've come to realize that it's starting to get even more difficult as the 104th squad are torn between the war with the Brigade and their own personal feelings. (I actually lay awake at night and think about how I'll execute the story, even at work! lol!)
> 
> The plot is starting to thicken as well and more and more conflicts and discoveries are starting to come out. I've also been contemplating of putting in one or two filler chapters to tell some background stories that connect with the present story. I can't find a way how to incorporate those background stories without dragging the story down.
> 
> So far, I've decided on a filler entitled Movie Night. It tells the story of Mikasa's final night with the 104th before she got caught in an explosion during the mission that took her life.  
> I haven't started on it yet and I haven't decided where I'll squeeze it in. But I do plan to push on with this addition to the best of my abilities. No promises though. Hit the comment box to let me know what you think of this idea or tell me what you think of the story so far.
> 
> Again, thank you very much for the support, comments, and lovely kudos you've been giving. Here's a new chapter for you :) Have a great day/night!

Chapter 6

 

When Eren regained consciousness that afternoon, his head was throbbing.

“Son of a bitch.” He groaned as she sat up from the infirmary bed and rubbed his temples in a circular motion.

“Oh you’re finally awake!” Hanji pulled the white divider curtains aside and walked to Eren’s bedside. “How are you feeling?”

“Like shit.” Eren muttered.

Hanji laughed and took out a clip board. “Patient feels like shit.” She muttered and scribbled.

“Hey!” Eren exclaimed. “Don’t write that down! That’ll go on my record!”

Hanji shrugged. “Eh. Doesn’t matter. Puts humor in your boring records.”

“Goddammit, Hanji.” Eren groaned and swung his legs over to the edge of the bed where he slammed his sock clad feet into his combat boots. Taking it one step at a time, he stood up as he held the side of the bed for support. His legs were a bit shaky at first, but he soon adapted until he could walk again.

“I ran some scans on you, Eren.” Hanji said and I want to test a hypothesis upon seeing the result. Do I have your permission?”

“Uh, sure.” Eren blinked curiously.

Hanji turned to face him, her face became all business like. “L3V1-A1225.”

“SON OF BI--AARGH!” Eren grasped his temples with his hands and fought not to fall on the floor. “Hanji, what the fuck, man?”

When Eren screamed, the doors of the infirmary burst open.

“Eren!” Armin ran in with the rest of his squad in tow. The blond young man went towards him to help him up. “Focus, Eren. Come on. We won’t say it again. It’s just a test.”

“Why the fuck does it hurt when I hear that?” Eren cracked one eye open and glared at Hanji who scribbled notes on her clipboard.

“It’s a memory trigger.” Hanji replied simply. “Here let me show you your brain scans.”

Hanji went to her computer and fired up a command that opened a holographic window which displayed Eren’s brain scans. Hanji took a laser pen and pointed the red dot on a part of the scan which displayed a hexagon shaped object lodged in.

“Whoah…” Eren muttered. “What is that?’

“Maybe you were dropped on your head as a baby, Jaeger.” Jean grinned.

“You know, Jean?” Eren sighed and turned to face him. “Sometimes I wonder why I haven’t stabbed you between the eyes yet.”

“Hey, you’re welcome to try.” Jean shrugged his broad shoulders. “We could take this outside, you want?”

“Seriously, guys.” Armin sighed and ran hand down his face. “Stop it.”

“My, you’re a lively bunch as always.” A deep chuckle came from the door way and everyone saluted when Commander Irwin walked in the infirmary. “At ease.”

Eren dropped his fist from his chest and Sasha dragged a chair so he could sit down while he recovered from the wave of headaches.

“I don’t think it’s cancer if it’s got a hexagon shape like that.” Connie asked nervously.

“Blood clots don’t look like that either.” Sasha added after she made sure Eren was properly seated.

“No,” Hanji replied and used the laser pen to point at the black void in Eren’s brain. “It’s a microchip lodged in the area of the limbic system.

“That’s the one responsible for memories, if I’m not mistaken.” Armin pointed out.

“Correct in a sense.” Hanji agreed while Jean ruffled Armin’s hair playfully.

“Atta boy, Armin!” He grinned while Armin swatted his hand away but refused to look at Jean.

“From the way Eren’s brain membrane is wrapped around it,” Hanji continued. “It looks like it was embedded in Eren’s brain quite some time ago. The CSN is an audio trigger that made it resurface now.”

“Why didn’t it show up in Eren’s previous brain scans?” Irwin asked crossing his real and cyborg arm over his chest. “It’s part of the medical exam for new recruits upon entering the Recon Core training academy.” 

“Because this microchip isn’t just a regular micorchip,” Hanji answered. “It’s personalized and is probably one of a kind. I’ve never seen anything like it in my whole life!”

“So who put that in there?” Eren asked this time, an angry scowl on his face. “I don’t recall any brain surgery in the past.”

Hanji made some hand movements on the hologram and it zoomed in on a part of the microchip. There was an inscription that was so microscopic that it was pixelized when zoomed in.

“I think this might be it.” Hanji sighed. “But it’s the best any of our latest computers could enhance it.”

“Wait,” Sasha interrupted and stepped closer to the hologram projector. “I think I can.”

Without a second thought, Sasha focused her eyes on the blurred inscription and little lights blinked within the lenses inside her robotic eyes. “Enhance image.” She muttered then stood like that for a few seconds longer.

“Well?” Eren asked impatiently.

Sasha pulled back as the blinking lights in her eyes died down. “It says G. JEAGER.”

“What. The. Fuck.” Eren couldn’t believe this was happening to him. His own father jammed a damn chip in his brain. But when? Then it hit him…

“That bastard.” Eren gritted his teeth. “I think I know. When I was 10 years old, Mikasa and I lost our mom. I went to the playground on my own to clear my head and the last thing I remember was hanging upside down on the monkey bars and my legs gave in. I woke up, I was in my room and my head hurt for days.”

“So you did land on your head,” Jean grinned.

“Jean,” Eren huffed in irritation. “You know, the only thing that would help me feel better right now is beating the shit out of you.”

“Cut it out you two.” Armin patted Jean on the shoulder to pull him back when the two started a glare fest. “This isn’t the time.”

“He probably used that opportunity to put this in you.” Irwin concluded as he ignored Eren and Jean’s bickering. Clearly, the Commander had gotten used to it. “You were actually calling for your father when you passed out in my office.”

The memories started flooding Eren’s mind. “Yeah. There were images of him flashing in my head. He was talking about some kind of message.”

“Ohhh!” Hanji grabbed both Eren’s shoulders and shook him to look at her. “The chip has an encrypted message and I believe the CSN is the trigger to activate it. Grisha designed it so that only you can see what’s inside.”

Eren couldn’t understand the point of all of this and shook his head. “Why didn’t he just say it to me personally?”

“Your father is a wanted man by the Brigade, Eren.” Irwin’s gaze was blue steel as he remembered receiving the report about Grisha’s body dump. It was hard  to tell the news to the three young cadets close who were close to Grisha. “He had to relocate all the time so that the Brigade doesn’t find him so easily.”

“That was why he was rarely home.” Armin whispered sadly. “That was why we rarely saw him.”

The guilt ate Eren up. He never knew this and yet he spent his younger years hating the guy because he was rarely around to be a father around him and Mikasa. Grisha probably felt terrible for not being there when Carla died even though he wanted to.

“Eren,” Armin’s gentle voice broke through Eren’s thoughts. “I think you should activate it, give it a chance.” He placed a hand on Eren’s shoulder. “Your dad wouldn’t go all through the trouble for putting that in you if it didn’t matter.”

Eren had to fight angry tears that threatened to fall and he lowered his head in shame.

“Whenever you’re ready, Eren.” Hanji turned off the hologram projector. “But I suggest that you do it here in the infirmary so that I can get to you if ever there’s a complication. You and that guy are connected in some way by that microchip. It’s a miracle that he escaped the Brigade to find you.”

“You have a point.” Eren sighed, obviously conflicted. He had to do this, this was his final chance to redeem the regret for not understanding his father more. This was his mission, his chance to avenge Mikasa and his opportunity to bring down the Brigade. He lifted his head and stared at Hanji and Irwin with the familiar green flame in his eyes. “I’ll do it.”

 


	7. Keeper

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eren's going to get answers very soon and he's not going to be happy about it.

Chapter 7

 

That evening at the mess hall, Eren poked the last piece of his food while his chin rested on his palm.

His squad was with him in their usual table. Sasha bulldozed food into her mouth in contest with Connie on who can finish a whole mountain of macaroni. Jean yelled at Connie for being an idiot when the poor guy began to choke while Armin barely touched his food, too engrossed on a book he was reading.

It was nothing new, except the spot beside Eren was empty like it had always been for the past six months. He tried not to think about it, but the daily reminder that Mikasa wasn’t with them anymore always tore the wound wide open.

“Eren?” Armin looked up from his book. “Are you okay?”

“H-huh?” Eren looked up from his plate. “Uh, yeah. Just got a lot on my mind.”

Armin closed his book and placed it on the table. “You know whatever you decide I’m with you, right?” he smiled encouragingly at him.

“Me too!” Sasha chirped and raised her fork into the air.

“Yeah, count this guy in!” Connie gave Eren the thumbs.

When Jean didn’t say anything, Armin elbowed him but ended up hurting himself instead when he hit a metal part in Jean’s midsection.

“Yeah, sure, whatever,” Jean looked away. “As long as it’s not stupidly reckless, obviously.”

Eren stared intently at Jean and grinned. “You know what, Jean? I think you’re going to do something stupidly reckless.”

“Oh yeah?” Jean grinned back challengingly. “Wanna bet?”

“My PS7-Hologram.” Eren thumped his fist on the table. “What do you have to lay on the table?”

“My Hoverboard XX4”

“Deal.”

“Deal.”

Eren and Jean high fived then settled back with stupid satisfied grins on their faces as they both believed that they can win against the other.

“Oh God.” Armin rubbed his temples. Eren and Jean are the best example of frenemies if someone wanted to see one.

“Relax, Armin.” Jean patted him on the back, although his touch lingered longer than usual. “You can totally hang out in my room when I get my new PS7.”

“Ya sure that’s all you two are gonna do?” Sasha smirked slyly as she pointed her fork at Jean and Armin.

“What the fuck, Sasha!? I will fucking shove a force field down your throat you little--” Jean didn’t even finish because of the suddenness while Connie almost fell out of his chair from laughing.

Eren watched them bicker and smiled when Connie jumped out of his seat to hold Jean back when he almost threw himself at Sasha to strangle her. Then he noticed Armin bury his face into his book but he wasn’t reading, Eren saw that his best friend’s face was red.

“Oh.” The single word unknowingly slipped from his lips.

“Did you say something, Eren?” Armin asked. Jean had finally given up trying to murder Sasha and Connie pulled back. They all looked at him expectantly.

“Nothing,” Eren shrugged and scratch the back of his head. So that’s what was going on, huh? Leaving them to their business, Eren stood up and stretched his cramped muscles.

“Going already?” Armin put down the book on his lap this time. “It’s early.”

“You haven’t had dessert yet.” Connie pointed out.

“I GET DIBS!” Sasha raised her hand.

“Sure.” Eren smiled. “Just tonight though.”

“Gonna retire for the night, Jaeger?” Jean asked as he settled back on his seat and pushed his plate to the side.

Eren stared at Jean for a moment. “I’m going to go see Levi.”

A silence fell on the table as everyone looked back at him.

“I’ll come with you, then.” Armin stood up and Jean followed suit. But the two halted when Eren held out his palm.

“No,” he said. “I do this alone.”

“Are you sure?” Jean asked, his tone serious. “We don’t know this guy. He did try to slit your throat.”

“Relax, Jean, he’s okay.” Eren tried to lessen the tension. He didn’t want his friends to worry so much about him. He didn’t want to impose on them on that level, he didn’t want to bother anyone with his problems. But his problems always find a way to get out in the open. “The infirmary has security features. Dude, don’t look at me like that. Look, if it makes you guys feel better, I’ll bring a weapon. I know it’s against the rules, but maybe Hanji will understand. But I believe that if Levi and I are connected at a certain level, he wouldn’t hurt me.”

“Hey, Eren?” it was Sasha this time. “Can I ask you something?”

“Sure.”

“Are you going to be Levi’s Keeper?” she asked. “Are you going to take care of him like Connie took care of me?”

Connie who was drinking from his mug choked and his face reddened. He busied himself with cleaning up the mess he made so that no one would see his face.

That was Eren when knew that it wasn’t the cheerful, energetic, hungry Sasha he saw every day. This was the broken girl who was forced to become a weapon. The damaged soul who endured long months of sexual, physical, emotional, and psychological torture to become a merciless killing machine. It was Sasha’s natural cheerfulness and Connie’s support that helped her pull herself out of that dark whirlpool. That smile Sasha always upheld hid so many unshed tears and frustrated misery. It got so bad that made Connie take a few months hiatus from the squad just to keep an eye on a then suicidal Sasha.

Jean had the same question judging by his look. Eren knew how he felt because he witnessed how Jean used to be; traumatized, angry, violent and physically frail. It was a fucking miracle that Armin was able to help someone so broken. Honestly, Eren thought that Jean wouldn’t make it. But three years later, he turned out to be a real asshole; but an asshole Eren happened to be friends with no matter how much a pain in the ass the guy was.

The thought made Eren’s heart stop. Levi was held captive by the Brigade for 9 years. That’s got to be worse. Eren knew what he searched for were in this thing lodged in his brain. Whatever Grisha did, Eren would take responsibility for Levi because it’s the least he could do to help the Cyborg.

Eren will make sure of it.

“Sure, why not?” Eren shrugged with a carefree smile but his eyes were green steel with determination. “The guy seems kindda cool. I mean, who escapes from the Brigade on their own and survive being tossed by the waves despite having a gaping hole on their side, right? Heck, I’ll send a request to the commander first thing in the morning.”

Sasha and Jean grinned. The two chose not to go back outside because even if they were stripped off their weapons, they still wouldn’t fit in out there. All they would get are stares, judgment, and criticism. With the Brigade running rampant, they might go after them because of the information that they have. Here in the Recon Core though, they were accepted like nothing ever happened to them. It had become home. And besides, why live a life of lies when you can be a badass Cyborg and bring down the Brigade?

“Join the club, Jaeger.” Jean smirked. “I feel bad for Levi for having to put up with you being a bitch.”

“Hey!” Eren protested. “Shut up if you don’t want a tray down your horse mouth.”

“I’m just sayin’,” Jean patted Armin’s shoulder. “I got the best one from the lot.”

Armin looked away and ran a hand over his face to pretend that he was tired, but for Eren, that was an old trick in Armin’s book.

“Mine too!” Sasha patted Connie’s semi-shaved head while the poor guy made a gagging face to hide his embarrassment. “This guy’s great!”

 “I’m going to get going, guys.” Eren turned to leave after he let out a light chuckle. “I want to open daddy dearest’s special hallmark card.” He casually pointed to his head. “Get this shit over with.” Then he walked away.

“E-Eren!” Armin called and Eren stopped in his tracks and looked over his shoulder to him. “I’m here, okay? We’re all here.”

And for a moment there, Eren glimpsed his sister with the squad. He saw her give a nod in silent approval. He wanted to rub his chest in a circular motion to ease the pain of Mikasa’s loss.

“Yup, got it.” Then Eren walked away.

Armin watched his best friend’s retreating back disappear on the hallway. Even in such a situation, Eren carried himself proudly when in uniform, the Wings of Freedom on his back. Armin sat back down and stared at his half eaten plate.

“Hey,” Jean turned to look at the blond young man, a concerned scowl on his face. “That’s not gonna eat itself. What’s up?”

Armin shook his head and turned to look Jean in the eyes. “Jean, I feel like Eren’s not going to be the same when he activates the chip. We all are.”


	8. Grisha Jeager

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It hurts to realize that Eren's anger is a product of his traumatizing and lonely childhood. I really want to hug Eren right now.
> 
> Also, I would like to thank you for the support you've shown to this point. Thank you for all the comments and the Kudos; you guys keep the flare of inspiration alive and I will do my best to finish this story. 
> 
> Disclaimer (Because I have the need to remind readers): Shingeki no Kyojin is not mine; it is Isayama Hajime's. Sorry for the errors that I might have missed despite editing; English isn't my mother tongue. Lawl (To that person who said that that's hard to believe, thank you so much! You made me feel happy :3 )
> 
> Have a great day/night. 
> 
> Here's another chapter for you!

Chapter 8

The infirmary had always been at the bottom of Eren’s list favorite places in the Recon Core compound. These walls had seen more blood, death, tears, and heard more prayers than any place he knew.

Hanji swiveled around on her chair after she looked up from a microscope she was using. “Hey, there.”

“Hi.” The corners of Eren’s mouth lifted briefly then dropped just as soon. “Can I see him?”

“Sure,” Hanji removed her glasses and rubbed her eyes. “You want a status report on your friend?”

Eren nodded and Hanji reached for her tablet and swiped around. There was a moment of silence as Hanji formulated what she was going to say.

“First and foremost,” she began as she got to her feet. “He’s alive and is recovering at an incredible speed. So no worries there. I re-wired his power circuits like Jean and Sasha so he doesn’t die immediately after 48 hours of being low on juice but that’s all I can do for his machine.”

“I noticed from the gaping wound on his side that his make-up isn’t like Jean’s or Sasha’s.” Eren pointed out.

“True.” Hanji nodded and swiped left. “Compared to the latest Cyborg modifications we have today, Levi is a little bit behind. It makes sense if you want to piece it with the information that he was kept by the Brigade for almost a decade. For someone short,” Hanji joked. “He’s heavy. Most of his mechanical components are made of condensed steel, especially on his back. There are a lot of hollows in his body that are most likely for the heat enforced blades and some of his other weaponry. In addition to that, he appears to be a prototype of some kind. He’s only 95% complete.”

“What’s missing?” Eren asked and took the tablet that Hanji handed to him. On the screen displayed an initial electronic scan of Levi’s body. Hanji pointed at an empty cavity in his chest that was shaped like a disk.

“There’s something that’s supposed to be here.” She said. “Without the blueprints or the construction files for him, I can’t tell you what it is.”

“I have a feeling I might be able to pick up some clues in my dad’s little toy.” Eren grimaced and handed back the tablet.

“You’re going to activate it?”                        

“Yeah.” Blew out a breath and placed his hands on her hips while he stared at his boots. “My dad might be a jerk but he’s always been calculative. He wouldn’t do anything without reason. Where’s Levi?”

“Intensive Care. First room.” Hanji replied and when Eren turned to leave after nodded thank, she reached out quickly and placed her hand on his shoulder. “Wait, don’t be careless.”

“I won’t.”

“I know that I’m an excitable person.” Hanji said. “But Levi,” she shook her head. “He’s nothing like anything I’ve seen before. Not counting their unique specialties, Jean’s and Sasha’s basic make up are almost identical because they had the same manufacturer; the Brigade.”

“Okay?” Eren narrowed his eyes when saw where this was going. “So Levi is completely different. Which means the Brigade didn’t build him, someone else did.”

Hanji nodded and poked Eren between the eyes, letting her touch linger for a second. “Remember, you and Levi react to each other. You get a major headache when you hear his CSN and even though he was unconscious, I noticed that Levi twitches whenever I mention your name. That’s his memory trigger.” A pause as Hanji stared intently at Eren. “There’s a connection, Eren.”

Eren blinked once, twice. Then he pursed his lips into a tight line in disbelief. He shoved the tablet into Hanji’s hands and stormed towards the intensive care unit in hot fury.

“Seriously, dad, what the fuck!” Eren demanded angrily at the heavens as Hanji watched him rant and walk away. “You built a fucking cyborg for me? Seriously? Serious-fucking-ly?! Where did you get the money for that? Did you abduct Levi when he was still fully human or were you no different from the Brigade and forced Levi against his own will? FUCK YOU, DAD.”

Eren rounded a corner and opened the first door Hanji pointed to him. What greeted him made him shut his mouth and hold his voice in. Levi was sleeping peacefully on a hospital bed. Countless wires and an IV tubed were plugged into him. He wore a hospital gown that was open on the back while the deep scrapes and the burns on his face weren’t noticeable anymore. The gaping wound was gone with the help of an artificial skin Haji placed in and it merged perfectly with Levi’s own skin. He didn’t look like the half dead guy Eren found on the beach anymore.

Without the wires on him, Eren would think Levi was just an average guy. Short, ruler straight black hair with an undercut, blue eyes. Totally a normal Joe he would see in a coffee shop or in the subway.

Taking a seat on the visitor’s couch near the bed, Eren stared at Levi.

“Dad made you and planted this thing in my brain?” Eren muttered softly, not thinking Levi wouldn’t hear. He clenched his fists in anger as he fought to punch something. “I’m sorry he had to put you through this.” Eren stared at the sleeping man intently. “But as much as I didn’t anticipate this in my life, I’m not going to throw you away like the Brigade did, those sons of bitches.”

Taking a deep breath, Eren leaned back on the couch and rested the back of his head on the top of the back rest while he stared at the white ceiling. “I’m going in.” he whispered to himself as he gathered the courage to activate the chip into his sub consciousness.

“L3V1-A1225” Eren said aloud. The familiarity rang in his ears and soon, he grabbed the sides of his head as a skull crushing headache hit him repeatedly like a sledgehammer. “Ahhrgh!” Eren curled up in his sitting position in the couch as he pressed his forehead on his knees to try and control the pain, but it only hurt more whenever he tried to hold the reigns.

‘Er…Eren…” A static image flashed before his eyes and as he began to lose consciousness from the pain, a grainy image of Grisha flashed then his vision began to fade. Eren decided to let the pain overtake him and he slid from the couch and fell on the floor as he finally lost consciousness.

As his emerald green eyes closed, Levi’s deep sapphire ones snapped open.

_“Eren,” The next thing Eren knew, he was at his dad’s clinic in their old house. He stood by the door and in front of him was a bed where he saw himself as a sleeping ten-year old while his head was bandaged._

_“There you are, you son of a—“ Eren was about to stride over when he realized what was happening._

_Grisha sat on a chair beside the bed, his big hand was gently caressing the child Eren’s head in a calming rhythm while his other arm held a sleeping ten year old Mikasa._

_The adult Eren stared in disbelief as his chest went tight with a turmoil of emotions he hadn’t felt in a long time._

_“If you can hear this message,” Grisha continued. “It means that the hexachip I surgically inserted in your brain is working perfectly fine and that you have discovered Cyborg L3V1-A1225. I am hoping that you would be able to hear it in the future. First and foremost, I want to assure you that I especially put a lot of time and effort in creating this chip with a lot of fail safes so that it doesn’t malfunction and fry your brain or cause a blood clot. But in turn, this chip is permanently a part of you. Any attempts of removal will cause it to self-destruct and kill you along. I have to do this to protect important information that we cannot afford to fall to the wrong hands.”_

_“Gee, that made me feel so much better.” Eren gritted bitterly. “Thanks.”_

_“As you know, the age of the Cyborg Technology is upon us and it is making a lot of medical breakthroughs to give amputees and such other victims a second chance at life. But there are those like the Brigade who use it for evil and build weapons out of humans. Abductions in the hospitals as well as in the streets is rampant. I cannot do anything but to fight in my own way and knowing that you are so hard headed and dedicated in joining the Recon Core when you get older, you are the best candidate to use this weapon.” Grisha paused to rock his lap a bit when the sleeping Mikasa moaned and buried her face deep into his neck. Eren fought the urge to reach out and hold Mikasa in his arms._

_“For the past year year and a half, I have been working on a Cyborg. CSN L3V1-A1125, simply known as Levi. As a full human, Levi was an exceptional captain in the military. Unfortunately, he and his squad were ambushed during an operation. He was shot by a high caliber rifle on the chest and many of the shrapnel were lodged in his heart. He was almost dead in the ER when I saw him and decided he was the perfect soldier for transition.”_

_There was a taste of iron as Eren chewed on his bottom lip. “Levi is a super weapon, Eren. This chip is the key to activate that power in him and the bearer is known as The Coordinate, that’s you, son.” Grisha paused to tuck in a lock of the child Eren’s hair back into the cotton bandage. “I am going to purposely leave Levi unfinished without his key component because.  The Brigade is after me and I’m sure that I will die by their hands and when I do, they’ll find out about Levi. They can take his design but that’s not going to do them a lot of good because Levi’s true power is nothing without his key component. Now listen well, son, because this whole recording will only play once.”_

_“The key component is called the Crystal Capacitor or the C3. Additional data will be given to you in an information dump that will engrave itself in your memory after the message. Upon the installation of the C3 in Levi’s chest cavity, the machine in Levi will automatically establish a Cyber Link with you as the chosen individual. It is the bond of loyalty of Levi as a Cyborg; you will be able to give him orders he will never disobey using the voice command prompt.”_

_Grisha paused and the spot between his eyebrows creased as he muttered something under his breath that Eren did not quite catch._

_“The Cyber Link is alive, Eren, it evolves. The first stage is the establishment; the loyalty of their machines. A normal partnership between a Cyborg and someone else often reach this stage and most of the time it stays there. But then there are the very rare cases that they reach the second and final stage of the link which is known as the Cardinal Link; the human’s loyalty. It is the human half who decides this and hence, it is on a much deeper level. That is when a Cyborg’s true and full potential is unlocked and with how powerful Levi’s Cyber Link is, the Cardinal Link will be tenfold.”_

_“Wh-what?” Eren breathed out. But Grisha didn’t hear him since this dream was most likely just a recording. “So you overdid Levi?”_

_“This is the Brigade’s **current** mistake, Eren” His father’s big hand on Mikasa combed through her hair, making her stir but not wake. “They believe that Cyborgs are just disposable machines. But upon studying cases since the dawn of Cyborg technology and observing the Rescues that end up with the Core, there is more to them than meets the eye. People made into weapons are frowned upon by society, Eren, and not many civilian Cyborgs live full lives.”_

_His father spoke the truth because Eren has read Armin’s reports about the rehabilitation programs he help write with some members of the Recon Core. The trauma turns into depression and the Cyborg civilians, in the worst situation, would trigger their self-detonation switch. There is also the fear of the possibility of the Brigade coming back for them despite having protection from the Core. Although, no such cases were recorded yet._

_“Jean and Sasha…” Eren muttered. “That’s how strong they are. Strong and stubborn.” He felt a sense of pride for his two squad mates. Despite their issues, they’re still alive today._

_“This is the Recon Core’s advantage; The Cardinal Link. You’ll be the one to install the C3 in Levi since I don’t know if I’ll even live that long. I hid it in the basement of our house, the passcode is KEY.” Grisha’s voice was steely with determination the way Eren was most of the time towards his squad. “Use Levi wisely, son. Save those in the Brigade’s clutches and stop them. I don’t know if I would still be alive when you get this message and I’m not asking you to avenge me if ever the Brigade did get me, I don’t expect you to do that. I know…I know that you hate me for the times I’ve failed to become a father to you and Mikasa. Avenge those whose lives were taken from them by the Brigade. Avenge your mother! Burn them to the ground, Eren!”_

_‘Avenge Mikasa.’ The thought crossed his mind._

_That was when Eren caught the tremor in Grisha’s voice. He gathered his might and he took one step forward and then another and then another until he stood beside his father. Tears fell from those eyes that were identical to his and some of them got on Mikasa’s hair as he kissed the top of her head._

_“Eren, Mikasa…” the doctor sobbed. “I’m so sorry. I’m so sorry that I can’t be a proper father to you both. I’m sorry I wasn’t even there when you buried your mother, I’m sorry for arriving too late.” His other hand moved down to brush a thumb on the child Eren’s smooth cheek. “I love Carla and I love you both.”_

_“Dad…” Eren felt hot tears fall from his own eyes. “Dad…I love you too, you stupid old man.” He said it anyway even though he knew that Grisha will never hear those four words from him._

_Grisha spent a few moments to collect himself and wipe his tears away. Then he stood up and placed the sleeping Mikasa beside the sleeping Eren on the bed. The girl immediately clung to his side and snuggled her brother. When the man turned to head for the door, Eren saw that his expression became completely different from the man who spoke to him. He looked like the dignified, emotionless, man of science known to his peers._

_“Dad! No, dad, wait!” Eren went after him but as he ran to Grisha, he seemed to stretch further away. When his father left and closed the door, the world around him disappeared. Then images of diagrams, codes, FAQs, and instructions flashed before him in a massive information dump that made its way into his memory bank. And in one final flash, he saw an image of Levi. He stared back at him with those piercing dark blue eyes while he wore that permanent scowl on his face._

_‘L-Levi…’_

_‘Wake up, Eren…’_


	9. Filler Chapter:  The Trost University Shooting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NEWSFLASH:
> 
> This just in, two armed men massacred a classroom full of college students in Trost University at 10:45 AM today. However, two students were able to make it out near the exit before being shot by one of the suspects. One of the them died on the spot while the other was rushed to the hospital due to critical injuries. Unfortunately, the victim passed away a few hours later due to a collapsed lung and internal bleeding which lead to organ failure. 
> 
> The two suspects died in a shoot out with the police. Out of the 31 people in the classroom, there were no survivors. This is the darkest tragedy in the whole history of Trost University.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EVERYONE. 
> 
> I swear to you, I tried to write another chapter for the main story tonight. BUT THIS CAME OUT INSTEAD. It was a very heavy chapter for me to write and I would like to WARN you that this filler is dark with violence and death. 
> 
> This will affect the future chapters as I plan to mention it and affect the characters. Since Jean is one of my two favorite people (the other being Levi), I want to tell you his story in this universe. You have no idea how many times I stopped to dry sob at my Jean poster and tell him that I'm sorry for putting him through so much shit. 
> 
> Anyway, thank you for all the support you've been giving this story. Please continue to inspire me as I tell you how the Recon Core's 104th squad deal with love, heartache, war, and many more crap as a united team. 
> 
> Right now, I would like to humbly present to you the story of how JE4N-K407 was born.
> 
> PS: To all the JeanMarco shippers, I'M SO SAAARREEEEH!

_“Say something I’m giving up on you,_

_I’ll be the one if you want me to._

_Anywhere, I would’ve followed you._

_Say something I’m giving up on you.”_

**_-Say Something by The Great Big World feat. Christina Aguilera_ **

****

 

“Shit,” Jean muttered when he glared at his laptop screen. He had a deadline tomorrow and he was just halfway done on the digital plate he was working on. He removed his glasses and dropped them on the keyboard before rubbing his face with his hands in utter frustration.

“You okay?” Marco asked. He put down his highlighter and looked up from the political science book he was reading just now.

“No,” Jean sighed. “I haven’t slept in three days and I still haven’t finished this thing. Oh God, I’m going to flunk out.”

“You’re not.” Marco laughed softly and reached over to Jean to run his fingers through that dark brown undercut. “You’re an amazing artist. You just…” Marco’s nose wrinkled a bit as he searched for the right term. “Well, let’s just say you never should have gone to all those parties last week.”

Jean grimaced and suddenly flicked Marco’s nose back with his index finger.

“Jean, stop that.” Marco was trying not to laugh. “I’m trying to be serious.”

“Yeah, well you’re fucking adorable when you do that.” The other guy grinned.

Jean Kirschtein was a sophomore Graphic Arts student in Trost University. His boyfriend, Marco Bodt, was a sophomore pre-law student who majored in Political Science. They were also roommates, so that totally helped out in their relationship. Today was just like any other rainy day. It had been pouring the whole morning and there weren’t that many people in the university library. Jean and Marco sat in their usual spot and worked on their assignment before their 10 AM class.

“Soooo, what were you saying?” Jean asked as he put down the stylus he held on his right while his left reached other to flick Marco’s nose again.

“Stop it, Jean.” Marco scolded softly. He slapped his hand away and his freckled cheeks sagged when he frowned. “I mean it. Next time, you should budget your time. You can’t keep going to parties every other night for one weak then cram your projects in, like, what? Three days?”

“Okay, okay!” Jean held up his hands in surrender while he kept his voice hushed so that the librarian doesn’t kick them out. “I was wrong. I’m not going to procrastinate…that much.”

“Jean…” Marco sighed. He was worried for this guy, he needed to take college life more seriously. Jean did tell him that becoming a successful video graphic designer for a video game company was his childhood dream and getting into TU was one heck of a big deal. But with the way he was taking it easy, that dream just might get disappear.

“Hm?” Jean didn’t even let Marco finished as he leaned in to press their lips after he glanced around quickly. Marco was startled for a moment but melted into the kiss. He pulled back and glared at Jean.

“That’s not fair!” He was trying not to smile but ended up beaming radiantly anyway. “I was trying to be mad at you.”

“Well, a year of dating and I’ve learned the tricks of the trade.” Jean shrugged and lowered his voice into a husky whisper. “Like where you want to be bitten.”

Gasping and trying not to laugh, Marco threw his highlighter pen at him and it hit Jean on the forehead. “Oh my God, Jean! Shut up, this is not the place!”

Those adorable freckles melted back when Marco reddened and Jean just laughed.

“Come here, baby.” Jean motioned for Marco to lean in closer and the other guy did. Jean turned his laptop around to show the screen.

It was a flower field. Jean put in some animation so that the leaves and the miniature petals swayed while they danced in the gentle breeze.

“It’s beautiful!” Marco gasped.

“You think?” Jean pulled out a sketch pad from his bag pack and flipped it open. He compared the digital image on the screen with the traditional art he created on the cream colored page. “It looks kindda different, don’t you think?”

“No, not at all.” Marco shook his head. “The traditional art only serves as a guide. You can always improve and improvise on the final product.”

“The animation sucks.”

“Nah.”

“You’re just being nice.”

The other young man smiled happily and turned the screen back. They worked on their separate tasks until the bell rang to signal class.

“Hey,” Jean looked up briefly at Marco while he kept his stuff in his bag. “Let’s go make lunch, ‘kay?”

“Are you going to cook?” those freckles stood out when Marco’s eyes sparkled because he laughed.

“Psh,” Jean had the cooking skills of a two year old. Meaning, he can’t cook at all. “Yeah, ramen.”

“Dammit, Jean.”

With a shake of his head, Jean said; “Grab a few ingredients from the grocery and I’ll make my mom’s special omelet.” Because truth be told, it was the only thing Jean knew how to make properly.

“Okay, great.” Marco turned to head out of the door but Jean grabbed him by the wrist and gave him a lingering kiss.

With the way Jean looked at him, he told Marco those three special words he whispers to him in secret moments during the day or during nights when they were tangled passionately with each other.

“I’ll see you later, okay?” Marco smiled and they left to head to the only class they had together; Algebra.

It was perfect for Jean. No matter how much hell it was, he was in college. He had an amazing boyfriend and he was pursuing the course he wanted since he was young.

But that all changed when the clock struck 10:45 AM.

 

Jean was taking notes in class when he noticed that there was a commotion outside the classroom.

“What’s happening?” Marco, who was seated beside him, asked.

“I have no idea.” Jean replied. He had a really bad feeling about this.

Then just as when the professor was about to head out to see what the commotion was all about, two men entered. One wore a skull beany while the other wore a red cap. They looked like regular students and Jean was pretty sure that he’s seen them around campus before. But what terrified him were the high caliber rifles that they carried.

A cold silence filled the classroom while fear fell over like a dark blanket. Then the girl at the front row screamed when the guy with the beanie shot the professor and the poor guy fell dead on the spot.

“Shit, we gotta move!” Jean grabbed Marco by the wrist but the other guy was frozen in fear. They were in the back most row and were near the second classroom door.

“Jea-Jean…” Marco’s voice shook. “I can’t move. I’m scared.”

With a powerful yank, Jean pulled Marco to the floor as the guy with the red cap started to shoot the students in the middle row. Thank god this was a large classroom or Jean and Marco would have been dead earlier.

The students scrambled and were shot dead even before they made it to the door. While Jean and Marco crawled along the back row, Jean saw the dead bodies of his classmates from the vantage point of the amphitheater style classroom. Lives that were snuffed out and dreams that will never come true. Coffins that would be coming home to their families.

Then he thought about his mom back home and the tears she would crying once she receives the news about Jean’s death.

“No!” Jean gritted. “We’re going to be okay, Marco. We’re going to come home.”

“Y-Yeah.” Marco nodded but Jean saw that he was all nerves and fear now. "You'll make that omelet."

They reached the door and just as when the guy with the red cap neared where they used sit, Jean jumped up and kicked the door open before he grabbed Marco by the wrist and made a run for it.

“Hey!” The guy with the beanie called back angrily. “The sacrifices are getting away, we need 30 souls a, not 28! This old guy doesn’t count!” he motioned at the dead professor.

“Yeah, I’ll go get ‘em!” his companion replied.

Jean overheard that exchange of words and became even more terrified. These two were insane. They were delusional!

The hallway was deserted as students who heard the series of gunshots panicked and had evacuated the building while the two insane students were busy with the massacre of Jean’s algebra class. As he and Marco ran, he glimpsed the blinking red lights of police cruisers from outside.

Then, Marco tripped.

“Marco!” Jean immediately slid back to help Marco up.

“Thanks.” Marco tried to smile but failed. Just then, a bullet ricocheted off a metal locker beside them. At the end of the hall, the guy with the red cap stepped out from the curve of the corridor intersection.

“Come on, come on!” Jean pulled Marco who staggered behind. When it came to physical activities, that guy wasn’t the best.

A hail of bullets came down at them and Marco’s shoulder was hit. Unfortunately, a shrapnel that blew off from the lockers lodged itself deep into Jean’s right eye, completely blinding it.

He almost fell from the shock, but Marco hauled him up as they struggled as fast as they could at a left turn. Marco then pushed a janitor’s closet open and threw Jean inside before he locked the door quietly.

“Marco,” Jean gasped as he pressed his hand to stop the blood that gushed out if his eye. “I can’t see…”

“Shh..shhh..” Marco slammed his hand onto Jean’s mouth as they heard footsteps nearing the closet door. “The exit is only about 10 meters from this closet. You make a beeline to the left while I get his attention.”

“You’ll die!” Jean wanted to yell but the words ended up as a broken sob. He didn't want to lose him like this. “Marco, no. Please, no.”

“Jean, listen to me,” Marco forced him to meet those freckled frame eyes. “He knows that we’re in here. If we head in one direction at the same time, it’ll be easier for him to shoot us both.” Marco gave him an assuring smile. “So, you head for the door.”

“Why me?!” Jean protested. This was not happening. This was not happening.

It was really happening.

Marco didn't answer the question and silence Jean with one, final kiss. “You made me very happy, you know. I wish we could have lasted longer but that's looking bleak right now.” He paused. "You're going to make it and you are going to meet someone who will make you happier, okay?"

“M-Marco, what the fuck are you talking about? We’re going to go home together. I'm making an omelet!” Tears were falling from Jean’s left eye while his right continued to bleed.

But Marco ignored it and just smiled. He wrapped a shaking hand on the doorknob while the heavy footsteps were almost beside the door.

“Live on, Jean.” Marco turned the doorknob. “I love you." Tears fell from his own eyes. He loved Jean enough to let go like this. "Good bye...”

"NO!"

He yanked the door open and grabbed Jean by the collar of his hoodie shirt. When they were out in the open, Marco gave Jean a powerful push towards the left while he dashed towards the right pass the gunman. The guy with the red cap turned his back on Jean and lifted his gun to aim at Marco who ran down the hall in a zigzag direction in order to slow down the guy’s aim.

The force made Jean beeline for the exit and with every step he took, he left blood drops on the white marble floor from his eye wound. His almost stumbled to the door when…

BANG!

BANG!

BANG!

Jean froze.

He looked over his left shoulder and saw Marco lying face down on the floor as blood pooled out of his right side.

_I love you too, Marco._

In a split second, the guy with the red cap turned to Jean’s direction and fired. Hot lead bullets buried themselves into Jean’s midsection. He swayed from the door and ended up leaning on a locker that smeared with dark red blood as he slid down into a sitting position.

The armed man walked towards the dying Jean and aimed the high powered rifle between those eyes whose light was starting to die out. But Jean didn’t see…didn’t care. All he cared about and all he saw in that final moment of his life was Marco’s lifeless body on the floor.

No more kisses. No more nagging. No more smiles. No more laughter. No more…

Just when the guy was about to pull the trigger, there were several gunshots that went off behind him and he fell back on his side, dead. The world around Jean was dark now, but he saw several men and women in uniform run up to him. On their sleeves were the insignia of the city’s police force; the Garrison Rose.

“Get a medic in here!” He heard a woman holler angrily then there was only numb darkness.

~

“Ideal age and ideal body type. Healthy male with no handicaps.” Jean heard a voice when he regained consciousness but he couldn’t open his eyes nor move his body. “What’s this guy’s story?”

“Trost University Shooting.” Another male voice. “According to his records, he’s blind in the right eye and he took 6 bullets to the midsection that pierced vital organs. Doc says he’s not going to make it to the end of the week.”

“Perfect.” The first voice had a tone of a smile on it. Jean heard papers shifting and the IV monitor beeping flat as the life lines were plucked out of his veins.

“I think,” the second voice chuckled. “I’m going to call him… JE4N-K407.”

 And that was how hell began for Jean Kirschtein.


	10. MASTER CODE: AA06

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Greetings, my beautiful readers! I hope you guys are well tonight/today. Because I'm on the edge right now. I'm writing some sexy action in this one future chapter while listening to The Weeknd and damn, is it hot in here or what? 
> 
> Anyway, thank you for the support for the filler. Let's move into the light shall we? Our baby Jean is happy now. Or is he?

Chapter 9

 

“Levi…”

“Hey, wake up.” A familiar voice. Then he felt a grip on his shoulder that shook him into consciousness.

“Levi?”

“Yeah.” The voice replied. “Wake up, brat. You’re soiling the damn sheets.”

Eren opened his eyes and his eyes locked with deep blue ones. Levi was on a half kneeling position above him on the bed with his hands on Eren’s shoulders. He recognized the place as one of the ward beds in the infirmary.

“Soiling?” Eren asked as he got up and Levi moved away. He saw the man was wearing new clothes; black jeans, shoes, and a simple white long sleeved shirt with the top button near the collar was undone and the cuffs folded up to his elbows.

Levi reached out and caught a falling tear, that blue gaze penetrating his green one. Oddly enough, Eren felt his heart slam on his chest.

“Oh.” Eren quickly pulled away feeling terribly embarrassed. He wiped his eyes repeatedly with the back of his hand. “Sorry. How long was I out?”

“Almost 13 hours now.” Levi replied when he pulled back and settled back on a chair that he pulled beside the bed. He pulled his right leg up and crossed it across the other, his right ankle connected on his left knee. He studied Eren with a morose look in his eyes. Eren was talking in his sleep saying things like C3 and the overuse of sarcastic remarks. Then he started calling for his dad and after the tears came, he called for him. How can he not come? He was torn by how pathetic this guy looked and he couldn’t stand the sheets to be soiled in any way. And then there was that alien tug he felt from within like an instant attraction that was rooted when he saw that fiery green gaze while half dead on the beach.

“Whoah, it’s already morning?!” Eren pulled up his left hand and tapped on a square glass on his multifunctional gauntlet. It lit up and gave him the time. “Armin and the others are probably worried. Shit, I think I have a morning drill...No, wait…Fuck, it’s over already!”

“Relax.” Levi said, bored. “The annoying four eyed freak came over. She said that the Commander excused you. Your squad was informed as well. They came by last night.”

“You met them already.” It was a statement, not a question. Eren knew his friends would always come for him.

“Yeah,” Levi reached over to a bedside console to take a tea cup filled with hot tea from a small electronic kettle that was in the pantry. “Two of them, they’re like me… but not really.” He blew on the hot liquid.

“Sasha and Jean.” Eren said as he watched how Levi held his beverage; by the rim and not at the handle. “They’re survivors. Two of the best in the Recon Core.”

Levi took a careful sip and then pulled the cup back to stare at the golden brown liquid. “Survivors, huh? That’s a relatively new word.”

Eren swung his legs over to the edge of the bed and jammed his feet into his boots. “Why?”

Levi was silent for a while, he let his gaze study Eren for a moment. The young man on the bed felt uncomfortable but he held Levi’s gaze.

“Because all I’ve known is death, brat.” Levi replied. “Basically, if you don’t meet the Brigade’s standard, you’re left to die. Anyway,” a pause. “You better tell me what’s going on. What happened to you with that thing in your head?”

Eren took a moment to think then shook his head. “If I’m going to tell this, it might as well be with the Commander present.”

“The guy with the feather duster eyebrows?” Levi asked. “Yeah, I’ve met him. He brought this tea.”

Green eyes went bright and Eren’s mouth gaped. “Did you just… totally raked at the commander’s eyebrows?”

“Yeah.” Levi exhaled sharply and got to his feet. “Quit wasting time. Take me to the guy and spill what shit you found out.”

 

That same morning, Levi and Eren sat in the common area by the bookshelves and the fire place in Commander Irwin’s office. On one side, stood the members of the 104th.

Eren narrated what he found out but he left out his father’s personal message to him. That was meant for his ears and no one else. When he finished, Levi explained what he knew to match what Eren relayed about the name Jaeger being a memory trigger and that his engineer was killed. He also told him what he knew about the Brigade during his years of captivity.

Irwin placed the hand of his cyborg arm in his pocket while the other rubbed his chin. Eren’s squad looked perplexed as well, especially Armin. Levi on the other hand, took the news with no distinguishable emotion on his face but deep inside, he was relieved to know that his monstrous existence was actually meant for something.

“I would like to admit,” Irwin began after a moment of silence. “That your father was an incredible man, Eren. Are you prepared for a retrieval operation for the C3?”

“Yes.” Eren leaned forward on his seat, determination in his voice. “It’s Levi’s final piece. He deserves that after a hard life with the Brigade. Besides, having him along with Jean and Sasha would be advantageous for the Core, sir.”

“Oi,” Irritation in Levi’s voice. “Don’t get sentimental with me. It’s annoying.”

“If I may, sir?” Armin interfered politely. He continued to speak when Irwin nodded his head.

“By the time period the message was recorded, Dr. Jaeger mentioned that the Brigade didn’t believe in the Link back then.” He paused. “That might not be the case now. 14 years after recording that message, we’re not sure if they already managed to solicit knowledge about the Cyber Link.”

“Oh they know about the Cyber Link, alright.” Levi said to Armin. “Currently, Nile has 6 Cyborgs including the Black Widow. As far as I know, she’s still under development but the other 5 are all Link to him.”

“Well that’s unfortunate.” Irwin scowled. He and Nile had been on each other’s throats as far as the 104th squad knew. “How did he get all 5 Links?”

“Induced.” Levi replied, unmoving. The sunlight that poured the window made those deep blue eyes look clear and glass sharp. “Nile manipulated their machines and programmed them to force a Cyber Link. Similar to what’s going to happen to Eren and I.”

Eren looked down at his boots. It wasn’t like he asked for this because if one were to ask him, he would rather prefer it if Levi established a Cyber Link with him out of his own free will.  

“Our best chances of winning against them is have faith that Levi’s Link will be more powerful, as Grisha says.” Armin continued.

“So basically, what you’re saying is that Levi is our trump card.” Eren . “We have to get the C3 for this to work. And the Cardinal Link,” he felt a hard lump on his throat at the idea of the final and most powerful stage which is rooted through a very deep connection. “Dad said that the Cyber Link may not evolve further but there’s always that one in a million possibility.”

“Did he mention anything else about the Cardinal Link?” Irwin asked with a thoughtful frown. “Armin’s right, we don’t know if the Brigade knows about it now. Honestly, it’s the first time I’ve heard of it. If the Brigade knows, they have a head start.”

“Pardon me,” Connie said grittily at the idea. “But Levi mentioned in his story that Eren’s dad was beaten for information. We don’t know if he actually said anything.”

Eren’s eyebrows knitted together but despite the violent emotion about his father’s murder, he knew Connie had a point. How much did Grisha say before he took the cyanide pill as Levi had said?

“It could be that he took the pill so that he wouldn’t say anymore.” Eren averted his eyes and stared at the ceiling. He was never close with his father but he was still Eren’s flesh and blood.

“I have a hunch that Eren’s dad took his life before they got the knowledge about the Cardinal Link.” Jean crossed his arms over his chest. “Which means it is possible he spilled the beans about the Cyber Link because he knew that there is something more powerful than it and gave up his life to protect that piece of information.

“You make my dad sound like a hero, Jean.”

“If he did die to protect the existence of the Cardinal Link,” Jean held Eren’s fiery gaze. “Then, yeah.”

Irwin studied one if not the best squad that he’s ever had, these bright young faces are the hope of the Recon Core. He turned his gaze on Eren who was telling Jean otherwise and Levi who merely sat on the cushioned chair and watched the scene before him with a look of disinterest. Sasha was whispering something to Connie while Armin’s sky blue eyes had an intense light in them as he worked that brilliant mind of his. If Mikasa were here right now…

“Eren,” The Commander’s voice was grave. “If this MA210 is Linked, we’re in trouble. The C3 must be retrieved. I’ll authorize a retrieval operation for the 104th in a few days time. The final schedule will be relayed to you soon.”

“Understood, sir.” Eren nodded then glanced at Levi. “Levi is yet to be rehabilitated, though.”

“I don’t need it.” A simple reply from the figure seated on the chair.

“But Levi—“ Eren got to his feet and faced the other man. He wasn’t able to continue on his argument when Levi cut him off.

“I said,” his voice was hard enough that it made Eren shut his mouth and stare back in disbelief. “I don’t need it. Yeah, I had a shitty time, but I don’t need it.”

A tensioned silence filled the room. Jean was on his last nerve for Levi’s ungratefulness but he knew that he was like that at some point. “So, Eren, after all that,” Jean only used Eren’s first name when addressing him seriously. “Are you still going to request it?”

“Request what?” Levi glanced at Jean suspiciously then to Eren.

“Eren?” Irwin turned his attention to one of his men, he knew where this was going. Levi’s reaction to rehabilitation is a norm to all the Cyborgs that fall in their care. Sasha took it better than most, but Jean didn’t. Whenever Irwin thought back to when Jean was in their rehab care, he was amazed at how Armin was able to handle him. A sharp mind and a golden heart, that’s something someone doesn’t see everyday.

“Yeah,” Eren stubbornly held Levi’s glare. He turned to face the commander and slammed his right fist over his left chest in a flawless salute. “Commander Irwin, I would like to request that you assign me to be Levi’s Keeper.”

“Dear Maria,” Jean breathed out in disbelief. “There’s no stopping him.”

Levi gaped at Eren like the guy grew a tale and a pair of plasma horns in front of everyone. “Weren’t you listening to me, brat? I said that I don’t need rehabilitation!”

“It’s the rule here, Levi. Cyborgs within the premises are assigned a Keeper. We’re not half-witted to let a human weapon run around our base of operations.” Eren shot back.

“He’s right Levi.” Sasha spoke up for the first time. “Jean and I each have a Keeper. They’re pretty cool!”

“D’aw shucks, Sasha.” Connie made a mocking expression of being embarrassed.

“Shut up, you’re not cool.” Sasha elbowed him. “Armin’s way cooler than you. Jean just refused to trade.”

“Aw, I’m so heartbroken.”

“Keepers are originally meant to help traumatized Cyborgs heal.” Armin said this time, the familiar encouraging smile on his face. “If you think that you don’t need it, then it’s alright, your Keeper will serve the official purpose of becoming your guardian while you’re with the Core.”

“It’s redundant.” Levi’s voice was cold. “It’s bad enough that the C3 will force me to obey this brat.”

Eren froze while Jean and Sasha scowled but did not speak up. They had no right to reprimand Levi since their Links were freely given on the foundation of the bonds they had formed with their Keepers. However, Levi would be forced to link with a person he just met and all because it was pre-destined.

Levi had no choice. In a way, he was no different from the Brigade’s elite. His machine is programmed to Link with Eren and not freely adapt to him. But that was going to be it because if what these people say are true and they’re not assholes like the Brigade, he’d still have his own free will as a man. A Cyber Link is just a Cyber Link. Levi won’t be as stupid as to allow it to evolve into a Cardinal Link no matter how powerful it would be. The first stage would be enough.

He won’t make the mistake of being attached to someone again because they all end up the same:

Dead.

“You’re always free to go, Levi.” Irwin’s voice was subtle. Eren clenched his hands into fists but he didn’t allow the emotion to affect his form. “Even if it’s a loss, we could just pretend the C3 doesn’t exist and leave it at that. We won’t be inhumane towards you.”

“The Commander’s right.” Eren tilted his head and gestured at Irwin. That mesmerizing green gaze held up to Levi. “I’ll fight the Brigade in my own way. If you don’t want in, I won’t force you and I won’t stop you either. You gotta understand that unlike with the Brigade, you have your own freedom here.”

 _‘Not gonna leave you to die…’_ Eren’s voice echoed in Levi’s mind. _‘You’re safe. I promise.’_

He was surprised that there was still enough humanity in him to even feel a sliver of guilt that bloomed full on. He had nowhere else to go and he wanted to burn the Brigade to ashes so they had a common goal. However, he tried to shut down the annoying voice of attraction towards that stubborn brat.

He sighed. “Fine. I’ll join your cause, I want to kill those motherfuckers anyway.” He settled back and leaned on his seat while he stared at the empty fireplace bed. “I’m going to tell you so that you wouldn’t have to waste your breaths. No, I don’t want to ‘civilian’ life. I’m a combat grade Cyborg and I’m Eren’s weapon. I go where he goes and I think that’s only practical since he’ll also be my Keeper for the sake you lot shutting your traps about this guardian bullshit.”

Armin sighed. It wasn’t the answer he was hoping, but at least they got Levi to agree. He was used to dealing with difficult people from being Jean’s Keeper, but at least this episode went without any violence. He fought the urge to touch his left eye where a bloody black eye used to be. Jean noticed the twitch in Armin’s fingers but he decided to let it go.

“Then you can be drafted in the squad,” Eren seem to perk up but fought back the excitement. He tried to look calm, but that didn’t work well. He looked expectantly at Irwin for his final verdict. “I mean I don’t mean to say that we’re the elites…But we’re so totally the elites.”

“Hm,” Irwin smiled knowingly at Eren’s high regard for his team. The commander muttered as he too, stared at the fireplace. “Practical. I’ll approve of it.”

“Awesome! Welcome to the 104th, man!” Eren grinned widely and turned to his squad mates. Connie grinned back and Sasha gave them a double thumbs up. Armin nodded while Jean let out a scoff meant to piss off Eren but pretty much agreed to have Levi on the team.

“Yay.” Levi sighed and got up. He flexed his fingers and moved his shoulders before twisted slightly to his left side. Decided that his injuries were pretty much all healed. He glanced at the antique clock on the mantle.

“What’s wrong, Levi?” Irwin asked when he picked up his tablet to make the arrangements for Levi’s assignment to the 104th.

“If I’m going to be in this squad,” Levi said when he faced the group. “I should know what I’m working with.” His eyes locked on Jean and Sasha. “Especially you two.”

“You want us to fight you?” Jean asked in disbelief. He looked around at his squad mates in some hope that this was a joke and there was a punch line.

“Yeah.” A straight answer from Levi. “Are you two Linked?”

This time, Jean and Sasha looked at each other.

“To each other, then?” Levi assumed while Eren raised his brows in scandalous disbelief.

“NO!” Jean and Sasha argued back in unison. Connie and Armin were obviously waiting for their response.

“Until Grisha’s assurance that the Link does exist,” Irwin approached Jean and Sasha to each place a hand on their shoulders. “I’d like to know as well. As Cyborgs, it’s bound to happen with you two.”

Sasha turned to Jean expectantly. “You first.”

“The fuck?” There was denial in his voice and he was aware that Armin was starting at him. “No you first.”

“We’ll play this out with rock, paper, scissors!” Sasha suggested as she held out a fist towards Jean. While Irwin rubbed his temples at the immature choice of settling the issue.

“Dude, what are you, five?” Jean hissed. “The Commander’s here.”

“You know,” Irwin sighed. “With the way you two are pushing each other, it’s obvious that you’re both Linked.” His blue stare bore into Jean and Sasha that they felt like shrinking. “So you might as well admit it because this is going to change how we play our cards.”

“C-Connie.” Sasha muttered bashfully when she lowered her head.

“What was that?” Eren asked as he stepped in closer.

“Connie, okay?!” Sasha shot defensively at Eren. “I’m Linked with Connie. There I said it now stop looking at me like that!”

“What?!” Connie honestly did not expect this. I mean, what did he do, right? He looked at Sasha but she refused to meet his eyes. “Wow, man. I feel like I won the lottery for some reason. Hey, Sasha, it’s okay. This is pretty cool, thanks!” he grinned at her as his cheeks tinted pink for a moment.”

“You’re okay with that?” Sasha asked when she lifted her head up.

“Yeah, totally!” Connie gave her a high five. “You’re awesome, Sasha.”

“And you, son?” Irwin turned to meet Jean’s gaze. The young man looked up at the ceiling and scratched his head hopelessly.

“Obviously.” He murmured when he glanced to meet Armin’s gaze.

“I…uh…” Armin was lost with words but he didn’t look happy the way Connie did. In fact, he looked troubled by the news.

Jean did not like that reaction because if Armin had a negative reaction to the Cyber Link, what more with how Jean truly felt?

“Thanks, Jean.” The smile the Armin gave did not reach his eyes and the fakeness of it angered Jean.

“Don’t thank me,” Jean shrugged as he turned his way the other way to pretend to look at Levi. “It’s just the nuts and bolts talkin’.”

“Jean, that’s not w—“

Eren was going to interfere when he noticed that his best friend’s face fell even more but Irwin beat him to it. “There’s your answer, Levi.”

“Okay.” Levi’s voice was a bit husky from being unused while the majority in the room settled the Link issue among themselves. “I want you two to fight me so I can test how our skills will co-exist in combat. Use your Linked abilities.”

“Uhm,” Sasha pointed out with an embarrassed wave of her hand. “I don’t know about Jean, but I haven’t used it before.”

Connie nodded. “Yeah. I just found out today, I have no idea how to use it with Sasha.”

They all turned to Eren who looked back at them. “What?”

“Do you have any idea how to use the Cyber Link, Eren?” Irwin asked. “Maybe Grisha might have mentioned it.”

Eren thought back at the information dump when the message ended. His dad did mention a code when the command prompt is activated. “From what was shown to me, there is a code that the Link user uses to activate the advanced abilities and issue orders using a command promt.”

“Alright.” Irwin nodded. “It’s that simple dear lady and gentlemen. We can test this out in the simulation chamber. Assemble there in ten minutes.” With a swift salute from everyone except Levi who was excused from it while he tried to get used to how things ran around here, they left the office.

“Levi,” Eren said at the hallway as they walked behind the others. “We don’t have the C3 yet.”

“Relax, brat.” Levi and Eren separated from the others in the locker room to head to Eren’s container. “Those two are nothing compared to that bitch. You worry your ass too much.”

“The Black Widow, huh?” Eren wondered as he took out his gear and began to strap on pads and a helmet. He then handed spare gear to Levi. “I can’t imagine how strong that would be with a Cyber Link.”

“Well,” Taking out a simulated hybrid-plasma rifle, Levi handled it with noticeable expertise. “Let’s fucking hope she never imprints.” He pulled the rifle up to eye level and pin pointed an invisible target on the wall with inhuman deep blue eyes. “Then again, just like me, they can always force it.”

 

~///~///~///~

 

“Hey, Sasha?” Connie broke the silence as they strapped on their gear at another part of the big locker room.

“Yeah?” Sasha sat on the bench while she calibrated her mech-bow. She pulled the bow string to test it once then let go and an audible twang filled the air.

“I don’t know what I did to deserve your Link.” Connie admitted while he slipped on simulated blades and slung a rifle of the same kind across his back. “I mean, like, wow, you know?”

“Yup.” Sasha smiled a bit, but refused to look at him while she busied herself with her bow.

“Thanks, really.” A pause. “It means a lot to me.”

That was when Sasha looked up and stared at Connie intently, those electric gold eyes piercing his half lidded gaze. Then she put down her mech-bow and pulled Connie into her arms.

She buried her face into the crook of his neck and stayed like that for a few seconds.

“S-Sasha?” Connie’s face was red and he was still as a target on the wall. But despite this, his arms moved to wrap around Sasha.

“SBC89.” Sasha whispered on Connie’s neck. “If you ever need me to do something Cyborg-ish.” She giggled. “Use that, okay? I’ll do it. I don’t know what I can do yet, but if you need me, I’ll do it.”

To be trusted like that, it was such a big deal for Connie.

“Just,” Connie breathed in and tightened his hold on her. “Just promise me you won’t do anything reckless.”

 

~///~///~///~

 

Jean flexed his hands over and over again while he stared at his palms. This was not how he wanted things to happen. It made him feel bad and it made him feel like…a freak. But that was what he was, right? A machine.

“Jean?”

Armin’s voice filled his ears but he refused to look up from this palms then stretched his legs next. “What?”

There was a brief silence, then Armin asked: “Since when?”

Jean knew what Armin was talking about. Armin, on the other hand, needed to know how long this had been going on. He didn’t want him to feel rejected but he felt even worse at the idea of using Jean like a tool.

“I don’t remember.” Jean shrugged and stood up to stretch his midsection. “It’s been a while.”

“Why didn’t you tell me any sooner?” A scowl on the beautiful face of his.

“First of all, I was surprised too that my system imprinted.” He blew out a harsh breath. “And second, I’m fucking glad I didn’t.”

Armin was perplexed. “Why?”

“Because,” Jean’s voice shook with the anger and irritation he felt. “At I wouldn’t have to see your reaction that early. But I guess it’s gotta come out, huh, Armin?”

“I don’t understand,” Armin argued. “Look, I’m honored but I’m not exactly ready for it, okay? As a matter of fact, I admit that I’m not happy about it.”

“Why?!” Jean demanded as he slammed his fist on a locker. That part of the locker room echoed loudly. “Can’t handle a freak like me?!”

Armin took a step back in retaliation from Jean’s anger but then decided to move forward after in courageously as his own temper rose. He stomped towards Jean and jabbed a finger on his combat vest covered chest. “You are NOT a freak!”

He pulled back his arm and placed them on his hips, his face was flushed with anger and his blue eyes were electric with emotion. “Don’t you ever say that about yourself again! I was surprised, okay? And most of all I’m damn scared---“ His voice trailed off and he sank back.

Jean felt the anger in him melt away. “Scared? Why?”

“Because,” Armin took a shaky breath. “I don’t want to use you like a weapon or a tool, you’re not that. You’re Jean; not my play thing or my weapon. And this kind of authority over you is terrifying because I’m scared to death that you might get hurt if I didn’t play it out right. I’m worried, Jean. I’m worried that I might use you wrong.”

“You won’t” came the simple reply. “The machine trusts you, Armin, I trust you. The Cyber Link wouldn’t be formed freely if that wasn’t the case.”

“But—“

That was when Jean grabbed the collar of Armin’s shirt and pulled the smaller guy towards him. He leaned so close toward him that their lips almost touched and their breaths lingered between them. Armin squeezed his eyes shut but to his surprise, did not attempt to pull back. When Jean closed the distance, his lips went pass Armin’s and instead grazed on his cheek softly before he took them to the shell of Armin’s ear.

“AA06.” He whispered hotly. “Use it, Armin. Use me. Let me be your shield.”

Jean pulled back and stared deep into those blue eyes he loved so much while they stared back into his golden brown ones. Armin’s face was adorably flushed, his breaths were shallow and Jean heard his heart slam against his ribs. It was so fucking cute that it drove him crazy. 

“Now,” he smirked. “Let’s go kick some ass.”

 


	11. Cyber Link

Chapter 10

 

The 104th squad assembled in an empty room with gridded walls. There was a one way mirror window on each of the four walls. Behind one, Commander Irwin stood behind the control table along with Hanji and her right hand man, Moblit.

Irwin turned on the mic and his voice filled the simulation chamber. “We’ll begin the simulated fight.” He pushed a button and the chamber went dark. The surroundings around the squad rippled and morphed into desolated buildings and empty cars littered the street. It looked like a post-apocalyptic movie set.

Connie and Eren lifted their rifles while Armin quickly took note of the pros and cons of the given environment. Sasha and Connie definitely have the upper hand here because of Sasha’s sniping specialty. Even if Jean was more of a defensive shield class Cyborg, he’ll manage to work that out by mixing in hand to hand combat and he was good at it. These buildings could work to their advantage since Jean could use them as leverage.

His blue eyes glanced at Eren and Levi. That was what they had to watch out for. From what Eren had told him, Levi has several weapons hidden in his body which makes him more of an offensive type.

“YOU KIDS DO YOUR BEST!” Hanji grabbed the mic from Irwin and cheered giddily. “Don’t you worry, Moblit and I are here in case someone loses a limb.”

“Uh, Dr. Zoe,” Moblit pulled the excited Hanji back and Irwin took the mic again. “I don’t think Levi classifies as a…kid.”

“But he’s…chibi sized.” Hanji whispered to the other man and from the other side of the glass, Levi shot a deadly warning look.

“Oops… keen hearing,” Hanji laughed. “Totally forgot.”

“All of you against Levi.” Irwin said when he took the mic from Hanji.

“All at once?!” Connie exclaimed. “That wouldn’t be fair for Levi.

“A real fight is never fair.” Levi said when he took his rifle that was slung across his back. “Now I’m giving you brats a 60 seconds head start.”

Levi looked down on his rifle and unclicked the safety. When his long dark lashes lifted, his eyes were glowing an eerie blue from within its depths.

“Shit,” Jean cursed as he grabbed Armin by the wrist and ran the opposite direction while Sasha grabbed Connie by the waist and jumped back high enough to prove she wasn’t human. She landed on one of the rooftops and disappeared along the shadows of the building.

“He-hey!” Eren couldn’t believe this. He looked at Levi whose back was turned to him. The man was still as a statue and his finger caressed the trigger of his gun patiently. That was when Eren realized that Levi was nearing the end of his counting.

“Son of a—“ without a second thought, Eren sideswiped and jumped over the hoods of several cars before ducking under the shadows of a massive pillar of a half blown up bridge. He pressed his back hard on the concrete as a bead of sweat trickled down the side of his face. Time’s up.

Eren’s eyes searched frantically from one direction to another where he calculated Levi would come from. Then suddenly there was a pressure on the back of his head as Levi pressed the tip of his rifle against him.

“How do you like it?” Levi asked as he mimicked what Eren did when they first met on the beach. His voice was low and his eyes were a phantom blue.

Not wasting any time, Eren countered in defense and dropped quickly on the floor to kicked Levi’s rifle to the side and thrust his arm out to point his weapon at Levi’s face. Then Eren pulled the trigger.

Levi simply angled his head to the side and the beam from Eren’s rifle missed his cheek by a centimeter.

“Fuck,” Eren muttered. “You’re fas-“ he didn’t bother to finish when he pushed with all his might and maneuvered his body so that he disarmed Levi with his weapon. Levi, however, didn’t look bothered when his weapon was kicked to the side. When Eren raised his own rifle to shoot him, he reached out and grabbed the nozzle of the rifle before he bent it to the side to render it useless.

Eren gaped at him. That strength, that technique, that kind of speed. This was a guy who fought the MA210 without the C3 installed in him and managed to survive. Gritting his teeth, Eren threw his weapon to the side and drew a sword from the sheath on his back. He pressed a button and the thin crevices in the black steel lit up green while the metal of the blade heated up hot enough to cut through metal.

Levi didn’t look surprised at all as he kept a somewhat disinterested look in his face. He lifted his arms slightly and the underside of his forearms each ejected a handle into his hands. In silent command, the blades slid out. The slanted slits on his blades lit up blue and without a moment’s notice, he shot forward like a bullet.

Eren nearly missed the parry to protect himself from the double blades that came at him with such force. Their blades met in a series of heat and sparks; Eren used strength to beat Levi to the ground while the other used his inhuman speed to tire Eren out and corner him into the defensive. His eyes widened when Levi disappeared from his sight only to appear behind him. The other man kicked him on the knees and when Eren fell forward, Levi pinned him down on the ground and covered Eren with his body.

He felt the unforgiving edge of Levi’s blade on the side of his neck.

“Now we’re even.” His hot breathe lingered in Eren’s ear and for some crazy reason, that stirred something hot inside him.

“Stand down, Eren.” Hanji’s voice said in Eren’s earpiece. “You’re out.”

Levi released his hold and got to his feet, his weapons lowered. “You’re good enough. Quick with the trigger but too cocky, don’t do that if you don’t want to be killed.”

“And you’re mercilessly rough.” Eren coughed out the dust he inhaled from the ground. But then he caught a double meaning in it and he felt his face heat up.

Those slanted eyes bore into his in a manner that spoke of ruthless dominance, authority and something else Eren couldn’t quite read. “I know.”

Levi spun on his heel with his blades still in his grasp and jumped from one rooftop to another at a single, flawless leap.

Eren reached up to his earpiece and pressed it to connect with his comrades’ frequencies. “He’s heading north east. He totally put me on the ground in less than three fucking minutes.”

“We’re all here.” Armin’s voice came at rush. “I have a plan.”

“I see him!” Sasha shrieked. “Oh, no he’s coming in too fast!”

“Holy shit,” it was Connie. “Are those twin plasma infused blades?!”

“Be careful!” Eren rushed into the direction Levi went to. “This guy’s no fucking joke, man!”

“There are four of us, Jaeger.” He could hear the grin in Jean’s voice. “I think that would be more than en--”

Eren’s heart jumped when Jean’s voice was replaced with shrill static as an explosion went off a couple of buildings away from his line of sight.

Levi spotted Connie, Jean and Armin on the ground not far from where he totally kicked Eren’s ass. That guy had a way of grating on his nerves, but oddly, he seemed to welcome it. No, it wasn’t the Link talking; he didn’t have it yet.

 _“Not gonna leave you to die…”_ Eren’s voice echoed at the back of his mind and for a moment there, he felt strange when he remembered those mesmerizing eyes that stubbornly locked with his. _“You’re safe.”_

 “Tch.” Levi hissed. “Fucking brat.”

As he leaped in the air he immediately spotted Sasha perched on a telecom tower that stood beside the area where the others were.

“Sasha!” Connie stared up at her. He didn’t like seeing Sasha in high places but he had to trust her with all he’s got. He took a deep breath and Sasha glanced at him with a grin on her face.

“Ready!” she called out to him as she disengaged her mech-bow that was connected to her back. “On your command, Connie!”

Connie’s breathing became faster when he saw Levi glided smoothly in the air while he made those flawless jump from the rooftops.

“Command prompt!” Connie yelled loudly to reach the massive height where Sasha stood. “SBC89, engage Cyber Link!”

Sasha’s eyes glowed with an inhuman magenta light from within. Veins of light with the same color crawled from her eyes to the sides of her face and her whole body became covered with a certain unexplainable aura of power. “Cyber Link fully engaged. Orders?”

Connie stared with an awestruck expression but shook his head to regain his focus. “Attack on your discretion, do what you need to do!”

“Roger.”

Sasha’s form was regal expertise when she pulled back the string of her bow and a single orange particle arrow materialized. Her eyes moved quickly as Levi did and a cross hair on her vision locked on the target. She released and the arrow shot forward towards Levi.

“Oh my god.” Connie muttered. “That’s so fucking hot.”

“What?” Jean asked but did not tear his eyes off from the sight. Sasha didn’t look like Sasha; with those glowing veins on the side of her eyes that did not falter from her target, she looked like the killing machine she was supposed to be.

Levi swerved his weight to the left to avoid the incoming attack but when he did, Sasha cocked her head to the right and the single bright arrow multiplied into three that all followed Levi wherever he went.

“They’re like homing missiles.” Armin gaped. From where he stood, Connie and Jean started to open fire at Levi.

The other Cyborg then landed on top of a huge water tank and faced Sasha’s attack. The three swirled among each other to create a bright orange drill that streaked across the dark sky.

“Nice.” Levi muttered. When the drill hit him, he crossed his swords before him and pushed back with all his strength. He fully countered the attack and threw it to swerve at the right where it completely pulverized a warehouse.

“His blades are gone!” Armin called once he saw that Sasha’s arrows melted Levi’s weapons. “Open fire!”

A hail of bullets plus plasma arrows came at him, but he wasn’t done. He disengaged the container in his forearms and pulled out another pair of blades similar to the ones he lost. He quickly dodged the attacks and at full speed came at Sasha. She prepared for the attack but Levi disappeared in mid-air just when he was about to reach her, only to appear on her left in a blink of an eye. He sliced the blades down, but instead of hitting Sasha, his blades cut off the area where she was standing, causing her to hall from a deadly height.

“No!” Connie cried out.

“Jean!” Armin exclaimed, still firing at Levi.

“On it.” He held out one hand while the gun remained on the other. He materialized a force field around Sasha and that broke her fall as she plummeted into the ground. Connie then ran to where she fell but while he was busy going after Sasha, Levi disappeared like air again.

“Oh, no…” Armin looked around but he couldn’t pin point where Levi was. He did spot Eren emerge from behind an empty container van.

“You guys, okay?” he huffed from the force he put when he ran.

“Yeah.” Jean and Armin replied in union.

“Connie went where Sasha landed. But I put a shield around her so I think she’ll be okay.” Jean said.

“Sasha’s down, huh?” Eren asked. He saw Sasha in Link mode and he had to admit that she was impressive. “Which means…”

“Jean!” Armin cried as Levi swooped down them from above like a bird of prey and slashed his blades at Jean in an X.

Fortunately, Jean was able to react on Armin’s warning and formed a force field around him. But to his horror, it cracked and broke like glass when it met Levi’s attack. Jean had to block the blades with his arms which fortunately, aren’t a human part of him. He tried to match Levi’s speed and retaliated with hand to hand combat while throwing in powerful force fields to try and hold Levi back and put him to the ground.

“Dear God.” Armin muttered, horror rose in his chest like an incoming darkness. Physical attacks against weapons? At this rate, Jean wouldn’t last long. Jean then willed a force field around Levi to contain him in the sphere, but the other man shattered it like a vase with just three slashes.

“Armin,” Jean hollered when he took a hit from one of Levi’s blades and his combat vest was neatly slashed open at the front but it wasn’t deep enough to cut through his chest. “Do it!”

“I…” Armin’s mind went blank as fear overtook him. Levi, wouldn’t, wouldn’t he?”

This was a test. This was a test. Levi is terrifying.

“Armin, look at me!” Eren grabbed his best friend by the shoulders and shook the fuck out of him. “You need to activate Jean’s Cyber Link. You need to or I swear to God I have no idea what shit Levi might pull!”

“But--!”

“Dammit, Armin!” Jean cried over as he barely dodged one of Levi’s attacks. “We talked about this, do it! I need you to do it!”

 _‘If it’s okay with you, I need you to stay. You don’t have to read to me tonight, but please stay until I fall asleep?’_ Armin heard an echo of Jean’s voice from a memory. The image of his beaten up face with those sad golden brown eyes that held his in a silent plea and the sight of that broken body that he feared wouldn’t survive.

_‘Okay.’_

Glaring, his sky blue eyes were filled with a dedicated fire that even Eren himself stepped back.

“Jean, command prompt!” Armin cried out. “AA06! Engage Cyber Link!”

Levi was thrown back when a powerful force hit him when Jean punched forward.

Jean’s right eye glowed with a golden light. His sleeves were burnt off to expose his arms that were covered with veins of light of the same color. It covered his arms and collected around his wrists like bright manacles. “Cyber Link fully engaged. What are your orders, Armin?”

“Holy freckled Jesus’s right side….” Eren murmured as he stared at this new side of Jean.

“Contain him!” Armin’s voice had found its strength.

“Roger.”

Levi narrowed his eyes when a new force field trapped him. Judging that the sphere was formed with Jean’s Linked abilities, this was going to be harder to break. He tested the hypothesis and enforced his blades with extra heat then he spun on his heel and put a lot of force as he delivered a fury of blows at golden sphere that encased him. Just as he thought, this was stronger and harder to break than the one Jean created when his Cyber Link wasn’t activated. When the one around him shattered, another one immediately took its place.  

Just then, at the corner of his eye, he saw Sasha standing from where she landed with Connie by her side. She had another plasma arrow aimed at him and this time, the one she materialized had power gathering at the arrow head. If she let that go while Levi was contained, it will be like being shot while a bear trap held him on the spot. Levi lowered his arms and dropped the twin swords on the ground.

“I yield.” He said with a satisfied tone. “For your first time, you did well.”

“It’s over now,” Connie told Sasha, hoping that she could hear him. She really did look different when she was in Link mode, most likely because it was the machine in her that’s working to carry out his orders. Sasha grinned menacingly and lowered her bow. When she did, the glowing veins around her eyes disappeared.

“Oh, shit!” Connie dropped his rifle to catch Sasha when she lost consciousness with her eyes half open. The magenta glow in her eyes died and returned to normal but from within, they slowly blinked red.

Their surroundings rippled and dissolved until found themselves in the spacious gridded room once again.

“Moblit, emergency charger!” They heard Hanji from outside and she rushed in the room pushing a portable generator.

“J-Jean?” Armin stood in front of Jean while he had a hard look on his face. “Are you alright?”

The bright golden veins that covered his arms died down in a receding glow until it completely disappeared. His knees buckled and he fell on the ground when his balance gave up but not until Armin and Eren caught him. Jean was gasping for breath and his right eye blinked red.

“Oh no,” Armin placed a palm on the Cyborg’s firm chest unconsciously and the touch made Jean kick his ribs. “His power’s low.”

Levi retracted his blades and stored the handles where they came from when the barrier around him sizzled away like a dying light bulb. “Pretty normal.” He walked up to them while he pulled out a handkerchief from his pants pocket and started to wipe his hands. “First time’s always the hardest from what I’ve seen. It’ll be easier now that their bodies have had a break-in from the Cyber Link.”

“Jean, man, you okay?” Eren asked as he hauled Jean up to his feet. “Come on, that was seriously fucking badass. Who knew you had it in you?”

“Heck, I didn’t know I could do that.” Jean grinned back but refused to look at Armin.

“I can handle it from here, Eren.” Armin nudged his best friend as Moblit pulled out Jean’s nape plug and connected it to the portable generator he had with him. “Look,” Armin gestured at Levi’s retreating form. Eren nodded and left.

“Let’s get you two check out.” The senior medical staff patted Jean on the shoulder. “You were both on your limit.”

“Yeah.” Jean nodded then side glanced at Armin who looked at him with those clear blue eyes that were filled with concern. He wanted to feel satisfaction, but he didn’t. So was that the kind of weapon he really was?

Just as Jean was about to tear his eyes away Armin spoke softly to him while Moblit stepped away for a brief moment to retrieve a medical scanner.

“I’m proud of you, Jean.”

 

“Hey, Levi!” Levi didn’t turn and continued to walk but Eren kept on coming for him. He felt a hand on his shoulder but he shrugged it off.

“What is it, brat?” Levi asked with slight annoyance. “I want to get cleaned up.”

“Are you hurt anywhere?” Eren huffed to catch his breath. “Are you okay?”

That was when Levi’s cold, calculating gaze locked with Eren’s. “Excuse me?”

“You heard me,” Eren scowled. “Are you hurt anywhere?”

“What if I am?”

“I’ll go patch you up.” Eren motioned over his shoulder at Hanji and Moblit working on Jean and Sasha. “If it’s nothing life threatening, I know Cyborg first aid.”

No one had ever offered such help to Levi since he was reborn as part machine. Eren had already done more than any person in the Brigade. Kindness was an alien thing to Levi and yet this stupid brat with his bright emerald eyes and his annoying attitude had been so kind to him even in the tiniest ways. Eren wasn’t happy that he would be getting Levi’s Link recipient but he was happy that he was drafted into their squad. Eren offered to let him go and refused his Cyber Link even with the power it offered. And most of all, Eren treated him like he was human.

_Kindness._

Even if he didn’t want to admit it, Levi wasn’t going to let this brat go.

“They’re minor.” Levi brushed off the offer again but Eren did not budge.

“You’re bleeding.” He felt Eren’s finger wipe away a thin trickle of blood from his cheek. “The guns we use for these simulation exercises are calibrated not to kill, but they can still hurt you.”

“I can do it myself,” Levi headed out of the door and Eren followed suit. Once outside, Irwin met them in the locker room.

“I would have to admit that I am amazed by you three.” Irwin smiled but there was an air about him that spoke of authority. “I’ve never seen anything like it before.”

“Thanks.” Levi simply replied.

Eren briefly saluted at the commander and eased down. If the power of the Cyber Link was that great, what more with the secret Cardinal Link his father died to protect?

“I did notice,” The corners of Irwin’s mouth fell as his face became serious. “That you were holding back, Levi.”

“I,” Levi felt that green gaze penetrate him. He cleared his throat and turned away. “I didn’t want to hurt them, that’s all.”

Eren glanced at Irwin and the Commander smiled and nodded while Levi’s back was stubbornly turned at them

“You’re okay, Levi.” Eren said. Concern for the team is one of the core values that were silently agreed on by the 104th and Eren appreciated that no matter how cold Levi may appear, he actually cared. “Thank you.”

“Tch.” Levi sounded annoyed now. “Didn’t I tell you not to get sentimental with me?”

“Alright, that’s enough now.” Irwin nodded and turned to look at Eren. “Son, why don’t you show Levi to his room and do a basic rundown to make sure his circuits are okay? I assigned him to the empty one next to yours.”

Levi scoffed. Are these people really going to go that far? “My own room? Oh, good. Let me guess; an empty room with a shit ton of wires and an android capsule?”

A few minutes later, Levi was not prepared for the fully furnished room that Eren led him into. A bed, a desk, a bookshelf, a bathroom, big windows that overlooked one of the compound’s gardens, and an empty area if ever the occupant would like to add in a recreational system. The room as also equipped with additional necessities to cater to his robotic needs. All his life, even when he was still human, Levi had never had his own room. The one he had while with the Brigade was more of a containment cell rather than a fully functional private chamber.

“So, what do you think?” Eren grinned when he nudged him in and Levi stepped inside while Eren closed the door behind him. He went through a couple of drawers until he found a first aid kit and a handheld medical scanner.

 

_His own room._

_Eren._

_Home._

 

A shrug. “It’ll do.”

 

 


	12. Little Sister

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, everyone! I would like to thank for your reviews :D you guys just keep me going you know *creys* 
> 
> This is going to be a short chapter...

Chapter 11

Berthold stood behind the one way mirror that looked into a containment room. In the middle of the chaos of wires and monitors was a capsule made out of glass and metal. The MA210 Black Widow was suspended inside in induced slumber and the computers around her beeped to display her physical and mechanical status. The full front glass of her container fully showed her naked body with healed burns and skin colored latches. On her right hand was a red scarf that she held onto with a death grip. They had tried to take it from her so many times but decided to just let her have it because it made her throw in violent and deadly tantrums when she didn’t possess it.

“Didn’t think I’d find you here.” Reiner walked up behind him. His shirt was stretched tightly across his back when he crossed his arms over his broad chest.

“We were tasked to monitor her,” Berthold replied. He glanced over his shoulder at his companion, his eyes a dead dark brown that they were almost black. “Of course you’d find me here.”

“You still feel guilt for incapacitating her during that explosion you made.” Reiner walked up to stand beside Berthold and stared at the sleeping Cyborg on the other side of the glass.

“I do not _feel_ , Reiner.” Berthold’s tone was hard and void. “Maybe you do.”

“I’m just messing with you, big guy” Reiner shrugged. “Can’t I have a bit animation in me? Look at Hitch, despite how I am, she’s insane enough to give me the creeps.”

“She’s glitched, that’s what.” Berthold input in a code on the keypad before him and the screen displayed the current brain activity of the MA210. “Her psychopathy is an effect of her transition and she’ll never recover. She should have been put down a long time ago, it’s only her abilities that are keeping her alive.”

“They’ll get rid of us after we fulfil our time of service anyway.” Reiner stared at the sleeping woman in the capsule. “Even her. The Brigade will build better model each time, even she can’t escape from that fate.”

“The L3V1-A1225 used to be so valuable,” Berthold studied the brain activity chart that flashed on the screen. “But then it was disposed like a tin can. Just like that.”

Reiner was silent for a while and shifted his form when he placed his hands on his hips. He blew out a breath and watched Berthold check each of the vital stats on the monitor.

“So…Project Marionette.” He said.

“What about it?” Berthold didn’t look at him and continued with his task.

“Nile sent out a squad to get a new batch. It just arrived this afternoon.” Reiner said. He, too, joined Berthold at reading at the brain scans, but unlike his companion, Reiner wasn’t very good at it.

“What is it this time?”

“A bus full of high school students on the way to a field trip.” Reiner replied. Berthold looked up from the screen and looked at Reiner.

“Those are minors!” He sounded alarmed. “How many have successfully emerged from the past batches?”

“So far, we have 100 marionettes.” The look he got form Reiner was hard. “Okay, look… One, Nile is going to mess with the Recon Core on a psychological level. Turning a bunch of kids into mindless, rabid animals using a bio-chemical spray sounds like something he would do. The Recon Core would be hesitant to kill citizens, especially children. And two, from what I was told, the serum works perfectly with that age range and that minimizes failed specimens.”

“So the plan is that the six of us will destroy the Core HQ while an army of the walking dead will terrorize the city?” Berthold exhaled a shaky breath. “Reiner…Wow.” He shook his head in amazement. “That might actually work.”

That was when Annie walked in the control room and saw them. “It IS going to work.”

“Annie…” Berthold stared at her.

“Heard you were talking shit.” Her icy blue eyes went from one man to the other. “And to correct Reiner’s outdated information, we have 500 marionettes. The commander plans to raise the number of the first batch of the army to 600 before we take down the Recon Core. Then raise it to a thousand to take this city, the region, and finally, the country. We raise the numbers each time because Nile has a lot of enemies but the Core is on top of the list.”

“We can’t keep abducting a bunch of people on a daily basis.” Berthold said. “It’ll alert the media. It’s even getting more difficult because the police force is on high alert now.”

“Who said we’re abducting in the city?” Annie asked. She touched her bangs habitually. “The distribution is equal as to not raise suspicion in just one area. Abductions are happening in the other cities as well.”

Just then, the scanner connected on the MA210’s started to beep faster. The woman’s fingers started to twitch she her grip became tighter on the scarf.

“Eren.”  Single name drifted from the speakers.

“Not for long.” Annie’s eyes glazed over. “We’ll kill him unless you accept the Cyber Link we induce.”

Annie pressed a button and it sent a painful yet harmless electric shock in the MA’s body. She screamed and writhed within her capsule and those slanted, black eyes snapped open.

“No, he will not lose! I’m…going to… kill you.” She croaked from the screaming that she did. “I’m going to kill ALL of you.”

“No, because you’re one of us now,” Annie didn’t smile while Berthold and Reiner stood beside her like marble pillars who watched her carefully. “Mikasa.”

Those black eyes glowed red from within their depths in fury.


	13. Through His Eyes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Did you know that I'm supposed to be preparing for a class report tomorrow? 
> 
> But NO!
> 
> Instead, I polished this beautiful Jearmin chapter. 
> 
> I SHIP THEM SO HARD IT HURTS. 
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy this as much as I stopped every five minutes to scream like an insane fangirl. Lots of love to all of you, thank you very much for the support you've shown! <3

Chapter 12

 

“Come on, Armin!” Connie parried a downward blow from Armin’s blade and pushed back. Armin staggered but regained his balance before he fell. “You’re too predictable. Be more creative!”

It was a sunny morning out and it was a good time to practice out in the Recon Core’s back courtyard. Armin did a fake; made it appear that he would hack Connie on his left side and just as Connie was about to swing his mock sword to block the incoming attack, Armin slid down and swiped his leg underneath his opponent so that Connie lost his balance.

“Yield!” Armin warned when he jumped forward and pinned Connie on the chest with his knee and the tip of his blade hovered threateningly between those half lidded eyes.

“Okay, okay! You win, you dirty cheater!” Armin grinned at Connie’s surrender and got up while he reached down to help him up.

“You did tell me to be creative.” Armin sheathed the mock blade and placed it down on a nearby table where there were also two water bottles. He threw one to Connie who caught it with ease.

“Where did you learn that move?” Connie asked after took a long drink.

“Mikasa.” Armin replied with a small smile as he put his bottle down and picket up a towel to wipe the sweat of his face. Man, he missed her.

“Oh.” Connie blinked. “New move? I’ve never seen you do that when you spar with Jean.”

“Nah,” Armin laughed. “I saw it from one of those video games Jean plays. I thought it was clever, so I asked Mikasa to teach it to me and I continued on my own with practice.” He grinned slyly. “And kicking your ass helps.”

“See, this is exactly proof that video games can save lives.” Connie grinned from ear to ear as he pumped his fist into the air in a gesture of success. “Take that, mom!”

“You still see her?” Armin asked but Connie just shrugged with a small smile on his face.

“She passed away a couple of days before we graduated from the academy.” He replied when he too, began to pack up.

“Oh, I’m sorry.” Armin felt like he opened an awkward topic. “You were grinning when you got your badge so I didn’t notice.”

“It’s because I know that I’ve made her proud.” Connie patted Armin’s shoulder in a casual gesture. He never let sadness get the best of his mood but that doesn’t mean that it doesn’t make him shed tears from time to time. “Man, that woman gave birth to a legend and she used to make the best meat loaf.”

A pause then he asked. “How’s Jean?”

“He’s resting, I believe.” Armin tore his focus from Connie and gathered his things in his arms. “His power circuits got drained but he’s okay now. Levi told me that it will be easier for Jean and Sasha to use their Cyber Links now.”

“Oh, good.” Connie sighed. “Man, that other night, I’ve never seen anything like it. Dr. Jaeger really outdid himself with Levi. If he’s that good without a Cyber Link, what more with it?”

“Or the Cardinal Link.” Armin lowered his eyes and his voice at the mention of the most powerful stage of the Cyber Link which Irwin strictly ordered to be top secret. “What if the three of them develop a Cardinal Link?”

“Having three Cardinals?” Connie murmured. “I’ve never seen one, but three would already be a monstrous number to have if power is considered.”

“Yeah.” Armin bit on his lower lip. “Connie, you do understand that if ever they do, it’s going to be on us, Eren too. A heavier responsibility because of a deeper connection.”

There was silence between the two of them as they watched the courtyard fill up with other people. Connie could feel his heart race. A deeper connection with Sasha? In what way? He shook his head and laughed. “Well, we’ll just have to see, right? It’s not like it’s going to be marriage with that connection, I mean, that would be weird!”

Armin laughed awkwardly and cleared his throat. “Y-yeah, really weird. It’s a one in a million chance though, so let’s not get our hopes up.”

“Sure is.” Connie headed inside while Armin followed close behind. “Hey, we’re going out tonight, right? Tomorrow’s a big day.”

Whenever an operation came up, the 104th squad always made it a point to spend time together as a team. It was a tradition that they made after Thomas was killed in their first operation when they started out. Before Mikasa died, they all went out to see a movie together and true enough, tomorrow was never promised.

“What kind of question is that?” Armin raised a brow. “It’s tradition! We can also use it to celebrate having Levi with us now.”

“Oh, shoot!” Connie laughed. “The guy doesn’t look like he’s ever smiled his whole li—“ Connie trialed off. Levi was held by the Brigade for a long time so it was no question that the guy was rock cold.

“Oh, sorry…” he muttered as they arrived at an intersection at the dorm building. “Forgot. Uh, so… where to tonight?”

“I’ll go ask Eren or Jean.” Armin waved at Connie as he turned around the corner that led to his room.

After he placed his things in his room, he took a quick shower and got dressed in simple day clothes. He was going to ask Eren first but then he glimpsed that Jean’s door was slightly ajar. Armin headed there and sent three rasps on the door.

No response.

“Jean?” he called out and pushed the door open. “Jean, I’m coming in.”

There was no one inside. The room was an organized kind of chaos; the bed was unmade and Jean’s iPod and headphones where sprawled on the sheets, the controllers for Jean’s gaming console were on the floor and cases of video games were stacked beside the console. There were two posters on the wall and the desktop had a wallpaper of that Co-Op game he regularly played with Eren and Connie. Jean had really put in a lot of effort to be ‘normal’ even if Armin thought that it was unnecessary

Armin was about to leave when his hip bumped the side table and knocked over a sketch pad.

“Oops,” but the pad had fallen backwards and the pages fluttered open to reveal a beautiful and detailed landscape sketch of the view outside of Jean’s window.

“This is beautiful.” According to Jean, he was a graphics art major on his sophomore year in college before he was abducted but that was all he told them. Armin found out about Jean’s artistic talent one week after he was rescued. When Armin came to see him, he saw the distraught Cyborg huddled at the corner of his room with a force field around him. By his feet were paper napkins with little still life drawings of fruit complete with shadows. After that, Armin had given him a sketch book and Jean had resumed drawing as part of his healing and continued to this day.

The sketch pad was halfway full with sketches and drawings of various images. But then when he turned another page, Armin froze.

It was a portrait of him in perfect detail with Jean’s signature and the date it was completed written on the bottom right of the page. Armin turned again and it was another drawing of him; this time with glasses. At first, Armin was flattered that Jean chose him as a model, but heat flooded his chest when he noticed it had been a portrait of him for the past couple of pages.

Armin laughing.

Armin reading a book.

Armin in uniform.

Armin in salute with his face in brave determination.

Armin sitting in the Core’s garden under the sunlight.

Armin with his eyes half lidded and leaning in on the viewer with is mouth slightly parted.

But it was the final image that made him flush a deep red. His heart hammered his ribs as he stared at a portrait of him naked in bed. The sheets curled around him like a river of silk and the only thing that was covering the semi-hard bulge between his legs was a thin sliver of the blanket. His legs were slightly parted with his right foot curled up in anticipation. His arms were above his head and his hands grasped the sheets while his face held a look that told the plea to be touched in his most secret places. His eyes were half lidded and his lips were swollen from kisses were parted. Finally, there were marks on his neck and the exposed areas on his inner thighs that told someone’s mouth had been there.

Kissing. Sucking. Licking. 

“What the fuck?!”

Startled, Armin jumped and a soft sound escaped his lips. Jean shut the door behind him and stood by it with his hands on his hips.

“I never took you for a snoop, Armin.” Jean’s scowl was deep and his eyes were bright with a storm of emotions. “That’s seriously fucking rude!”

“I’m sorry, Jean.” Armin discretely tried to return the sketch pad where he found it but Jean’s eyes were too quick.

“So,” his voice was a low growl. “You saw it, huh?”

Armin nodded but avoided Jean’s sharp gaze. “Sorry,” a nervous gulp. “It fell when I bumped the table and it fell open. They’re all very beautiful, Jean, and I’m honored that you chose me as your, uhm… muse.”

“I saw your door open,” Armin continued to explain himself. “I was going to ask you what you’d like to do for the squad’s night out tonight since we’ll be on the field tomorrow. Connie and I were talking, I think he went to ask Sasha. I was going to ask you if we could talk to Eren and Levi about it and it could be like Levi’s welcome thing since he’s with us now…-“

“You’re blabbering.” Jean knew that Armin did that when he was caught doing something he shouldn’t.

“I am?” Armin laughed nervously but kept his eyes on the floor while his creamy cheeks were flushed a deep red. “Well, I guess all of us can talk about that later during lunch. I’m going to head out~”

Armin made his way to the door while he could clearly feel Jean’s eyes trained on him like a target. But when he was almost there, Jean maneuvered him to the side and slammed both of his hands by the side of Armin’s head. He trapped him between the wall and his hard body while his head bent over to look at him.

“Jean?” Armin’s voice shook. My God, what if this was a negative trigger for him? What if he was malfunctioning? “Could you please let me go?”

“No.” A simple, stubborn, husky answer.

“Jean, please,” A nervous plea that almost sounded like a squeak.

“It’s a confession, okay?” Jean ignored Armin’s request. “Because I don’t know how to tell you.”

“The last picture…” Armin didn’t get to finish because Jean bent his head lower and leaned in to whisper hotly.

“Something I think about on most nights that gets me hard and bothered.”

“Dear God,” Armin felt like the breath was knocked right out of his lungs. All this time, he and Jean had been playing ‘who goes first’. “Then you should have just told me, dammit.”

“I’m not sure how you’ll react.” Jean lifted his head to stare at Armin with those sharp, golden brown eyes of his. “I feel things, Armin. I feel things that I thought I’d never feel again and it’s not just sex. It’s…something else. Something more with you.”

Armin placed a palm on Jean’s chest and pushed him back gently. Jean complied to give him some breathing space. “Are you certain that it’s not the Cyber Link talking?” Armin didn’t want to expect so much but after the locker room incident, he reconsidered everything.

“No,” Jean admitted. “The Link is the machine in me, Armin.” He leaned in and bent his head closer once again to whisper the words across the golden tips of Armin’s hair and into the sensitive shell of his ear. “But have you ever thought about how the man feels?”

“You can’t possible mean that you’re…” Those blue eyes were cast down and were covered in the shadow on his golden hair.

“What if I am, Armin?” Jean didn’t let Armin finish. He took his hands and slid them up Armin’s arms until they gently cradled his chin and tilted Armin’s head up so he could look into those sky blue eyes. “Me, as in Jean and not JE4N.”

“Then there’s no reason for me hide it anymore.” That response made Jean’s eyes go wide with surprise.

Armin leaned against Jean’s touch while his cheeks had a soft tint in them. Samuel. Thomas. Mikasa. Tomorrow was never promised and with Jean’s Cyber Link activated, he was more of the weapon that he was meant to be in the battlefield. His chances of dying are now higher and Armin didn’t want that; the very thought of it killed him inside.

“Jean, Command Prompt.” A soft command.

Jean’s right eye lit up a bright gold and his body was still even though he still loomed over Armin with his full height. “Orders?”

Armin’s hands reached up to rest over Jean’s hands that were on his neck now. “You’re not allowed to be reckless. We’ll make it tomorrow, okay? Discretion is yours, but please, you must be careful.”

“Aren’t you scared of what I am?” Jean asked. “Of what I’ve become after the Cyber Link was established?”

“No.” Armin shook his head and smiled. “Not at all, Jean.”

“Then, will you have me, Armin?”

“Yes.”

The smile on Jean’s face turned into a grin. His hands moved down and wrapped around Armin’s hips while he pulled the blonde against him. Then he leaned in to close the distance between them and pressed his lips against Armin’s soft ones who in turn, responded. The loving contact sent a powerful shock through his circuit lines and fused with the core of his being…his very soul. It felt like an internal explosion that was both terrifying and strange, yet very beautiful.

 

  

 


	14. Emerald Eyes With No Regrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Live, laugh, cry, and love. Hold no words unsaid and say what your heart desires.  
> For life is short and precious, and tomorrow is never promised.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Funfact: The 104th squad's original members when they first started during their trainee days were: Eren, Armin, Mikasa, Connie, Samuel, and Thomas. Originally, Mina Carolina was part of them, but Commander Irwin assigned her to another field squad. 
> 
> I should put in more fun facts about this universe, what do you guys think?
> 
> Anyway, thank you again for the support you've shown. Here's another chapter and how do I put it? Let's say it's the calm before the many, many storms ahead.

Chapter 13

 

“Who’s driving?” Connie asked as they approached the black SUV in the Recon Core’s large vehicle garage.

“Me.” Eren replied as jingled the keys. “We’re going to Hannes’ tonight, right?”

“I’ve already made reservations.” Armin showed them his phone with the confirmation message then he stuffed the device in his jacket pocket. The whole squad had given up their uniforms for the evening and were in casual clothes. For tonight, they were just a regular group of friends for a night out and not agents. “It wasn’t that hard since we’re regulars. Mr. Hannes himself even said that we didn’t have to reserve anymore.”

“That’s nice of him.” Sasha grinned as she got in the car followed by Connie.

“Levi,” Eren opened the driver’s side and got behind the wheel. “You want to ride shotgun? It’s part of the welcome package.”

“Woohoo!” Sasha cheered from the back. “New team member, yeah!”

Levi sighed when Sasha’s shrilly voice filled his ears. It had an effect of exploding annoyingly in his head. “Guess so.” He got into the seat beside Eren and fastened his seatbelt.

 

~///~///~///~

 

Hannes wasn’t a cheery man, but he loved to run his sports bar. He wiped the counter for the nth time as he watched a couple of people shoot some pools, enjoy a conversation over food, and drink to their heart’s content while gazing at the several screens that aired some sports.

The bell on the door jingled and opened when a group of cheery youngsters with an exception to one entered the place.

“Hey, Eren, Armin!” he called from across the room and waved as he tucked the rag on the waistband of his apron. “You troublemakers are just in time!”

“Mr. Hannes!” Armin waved back and took of his coat as the others did too. “Thank you for the reservation we thought the place would be packed on a Friday like this.”

“Yo, old man Hannes,” Eren walked to the counter and took a seat as the others followed suit. “Business is doing great, huh?”

“Yeah,” the other man chuckled. “Can’t say I miss the old days, but when you kids get older, you’d want to retire from the force and do other things you want to do.”

“You’ve done good, Hannes.” Jean grinned. “I’m having a blast right now so I don’t think I’d retire anytime soon.”

“How could you even say that when you’re only twenty six, Jean?” Connie subtly pulled a stool out so Sasha could sit.

“Shut up.” Jean hid a smile to himself when Armin sat beside him and placed his hand on his lap underneath the bar.

Hannes then looked at the short, quiet dark haired man beside Eren. He was looking around the place with a trained eye that were quite inhumanly blue. After years in the force, Hannes can pretty much tell if someone wasn’t fully…human. Then he remembered that the squad recently lost Eren’s adoptive sister, Mikasa.

“Well, hey there,” he greeted good naturedly. “New guy, eh? What’s your name?”

“Levi.” It was a simple reply right after he was sure the place was okay. “I’m just keeping an eye on these brats. I have to make sure they don’t get too drunk and do anything stupid.”

“Relaaaaax~” Sasha sang. “I dunno about you, but Jean and I can’t get drunk anymoooore~”

“Yup.” Jean nodded as he started to stuff breadsticks in his mouth. “Totally immune now.”

“And second,” Sasha continued. “We’re not allowed to get drunk because tomorrow is a big day.”

Hannes’s smile shrunk but did not disappear. So these kids chose his bar tonight as their traditional ‘Team’s-night-out-together-because-someone-might-die-tomorrow’ place. He knew that feeling deep in his veins and it triggered flashes of the memories of the faces he’d lost a long time ago. And it was good that the 104th came up with that tradition because when you’re in the business of fighting crime and going face-to-face with the Brigade, you can never tell when you’re going to get called back to heaven.

“Is that so?” He grinned. He pulled up his sleeves and cracked his fingers. “For you kids tonight, drinks are on the house!”

“Whaaaa---?!” Sasha gaped in surprises.

“Mr. Hannes,” Armin shook his head with an awkward smile. “You really don’t have to.”

“Nonsense!” A bark of laughter. “You’re still going to pay for the food, which reminds me…” he turned to Sasha. “It’s that time of the year again, young miss.”

“You don’t mean…?” Connie’s eyes went wide and with alarm, he turned to Sasha whose eyes had lit up from within with excitement.

“This year, it’s the Iron Burrito Challenge.” Hannes placed his hands on his hips and grinned proudly. “All 12 burrito flavors in 20 minutes or you pay. Otherwise, you get your picture on the Hall of Fame, a free shirt, and a chibi burrito plushie.”

“Sign me up!” Sasha slammed her fists on the table and fire burned in her eyes.

“BETS UP EVERYBODY!” Connie passed his cap around his team after putting twenty dollars into the cap. “Twenty bucks say my girl can finish everything in 15 minutes, ha!”

“Your girl?” Eren quirked a brow. Armin coughed a bit to stop himself from laughing.

“I mean, dude!” Face going red, Connie held his arms up in defence. “She’s like, totally my best friend!”

Sasha’s eyes fell but she kept the smile up and grabbed some bread sticks from the mason jar near Jean to stuff some of them in her mouth to prep her up.

“20 says 17 minutes flat.” Jean placed a bill in the cap and passed it to Armin who put in another 20.

“14 minutes.” He smiled.

“I’ll go with 15.” A bright eye grin from Eren. When the cap was passed to Levi, they all looked at him expectantly.

Levi stared back with his usual bored look. Then he sighed and glanced at Sasha to size her up briefly. Within his vision, he calculated Sasha’s specs with miniature diagrams and statistics. He pulled a twenty from his pocket and slipped it into the cap.

“11.75” He said.

“Such detail, Levi!” Sasha grinned while the others gaped at him with disbelief.

“It’s an estimate.” He shrugged.

Hannes hollered at the back room at some of his employees and not long after that, the burritos are brought out one by one. Hannes took out a stop watch after a waitress tied a napkin around Sasha’s neck and gave her some utensils. The rest of the 104th gathered around her and Hannes started the clock.

Sasha took out each burrito one after the other. It was obvious that she was going to finish everything before the time limit because she wasn’t fully human, so the squad decided to bet on the time instead.

While the group was busy, Levi slipped away quietly to the back room. Eren noticed him disappear behind a door that said ‘Authorized Personnel Only’ and he followed suit while everyone else was busy cheering for Sasha.

The corridor that led to the other side of the building was dark. Eren knew that Hannes wouldn’t mind because the man had been around him, Armin, and Mikasa since they were kids. But he was sure the same doesn’t apply if Levi’s caught wandering around places he shouldn’t be wandering into.

As Eren passed by the closed doors where Hannes kept the musical instruments that some live performers would use on special events.

Someone was playing the piano.

Eren went closer and pressed his ear against the door. It wasn’t his imagination, someone was really playing the piano. He carefully turned the knob and pushed the door slowly, enough so he could peek inside. As he did, beautiful music drifted clearly and filled his ears with beauty and his chest with warmth. But what his eyes saw made his heart stop.

Levi was on the old classic grand piano with the white linen sheet pulled aside. His dark lashes were fanned down over his closed eyes. Those long slender fingers danced around the keys gracefully and produced a song that made his chest feel tight with emotion.

Eren closed his eyes and felt the song beckon him to come closer. He wasn’t a fan of classical or even piano pieces, but this…it was beautiful.

As the song started a climactic climb, Eren clenched the doorknob to prevent himself from swaying from emotion. When he did, the door creaked and the music came to a halt.

“I know you’re there, Eren.”

Wide emerald eyes snapped open and locked with deep, glowing blue ones. Levi was looking at him sideways with those sharp, enigmatic eyes. His fingers hovered slightly over the keys while his right foot was on one of the pedals.

“Sorry,” Eren pushed the door open and stepped inside. “I saw you slip away and wondered if something was wrong.”

Levi didn’t say anything and continued to stare at him, then shifted to push the chair away and stood up.

“No!” Eren protested and then bit his lower lip. Levi looked at him oddly but with obvious annoyance. “Please, please continue. It’s beautiful.”

Those bright green eyes didn’t lie to Levi and something in him stirred and kicked because no one really noticed what he did. He decided to survey the place earlier to see if there were any exit routes in case of an enemy attack, when he stumbled upon the music room. Levi doesn’t remember much of his younger years, but when his brother was adopted into a good family, they taught Farlan to play the piano. The family was nice enough to let Farlan visit him and Isabel in the orphanage during the weekends and he taught them what he learned during his piano lessons. Levi had learned by himself after Farlan taught him the basics and everything was great until…

“Levi?” Eren’s voice was a streak of light in his dark thoughts. “Please, I won’t ask you to play it again. But I’d really like to listen to you play even if it’s just once.”

“Fine, sit down.” Levi himself pulled the chair back and resumed his earlier position. “Do you want me to start again?”

“Really?” Eren smiled excitedly. “I mean, it’s cool. Wherever you’re comfortable.” He pulled a wooden chair from the corner of the room and dusted it off before taking a seat. He watched Levi expectantly and those captivating eyes of his lowered when Levi began to play once again.

Not long into the beginning of the song, Levi’s own eyes closed as he began to gently sway with the music. The familiar emotion filled Eren’s chest once again and he smiled softly as Levi kept playing to the part where he stopped earlier. Such a moment of peace was alien to Levi but that didn’t mean that he did not welcome it. Towards the ending of the song, Levi side glanced at Eren again and felt his chest thump when he saw Eren staring intently at him with a smile on his face.

Levi let his fingers slide against the keys when he played the piece to drift and fade away as he finished.

“That was beautiful, Levi.” Eren took a deep breath and let his eyes fall to the floor. They stared at the dusty floorboards and the happy smile Levi saw earlier slowly fell into a sad one. Eren rubbed his fist over his chest in a circular motion to ease the clash of emotions. “Who taught you to play?”

“My brother.” Levi stood up from the piano and closed the lid. He then pulled the sheet and covered the majestic instrument once again. “He taught me and my little sister.”

“Oh,” Eren perked up. “Where are they now?”

“My sister is dead.” Levi’s reply was emotionless. “I don’t know where my brother is.”

Eren’s smile completely disappeared. “Oh,” he scratched the back of his head awkwardly. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to pry.”

“It’s okay.”

There was a pause before Eren said: “My sister’s dead too.”

Levi looked up from what he was doing and saw that Eren clenched his fists that rested on his lap. His head was lowered but he could see that Eren was shaking. “She died during a mission six months ago to save a rampaging Cyborg that the Brigade let loose. She’s the only family I had left. She told me to go ahead and that she would follow. I didn’t want to, but she insisted that I did and that she was just at the next hallway. I never should have listened to her, we should have gotten out together.”

“The squad…” Levi began but Eren cut him to it.

“It’s not like that. Yeah, the squad is family in a sense, but Mikasa…she’s…” Eren angrily fought the incoming tears and succeeded, but there was a wet sheen over his eyes. “Shit, why am I like this? I should be over it, right? It’s been six months.” But he and Levi both knew from the experience of loss that the pain isn’t going to go away anytime soon, possibly, never. “Damn, sorry, Levi.”

“Don’t apologize. You did what you thought was right at that moment.” Levi finished covering the piano and started to walk towards Eren. “The only thing we are allowed to do is to believe that we won’t regret the choices we made.”

Levi came to stand beside Eren who was still on the chair. Eren shivered when Levi reached towards him gently wiped a tear that fell from the corner of his eye the way he did back when he woke up from the dream induced by the Coordinate chip in the infirmary. He felt a warm flutter in him and stared at Levi who immediately pulled his hand back.

“Tch.” Levi tore his eyes away and turned the other way. He then pulled out a handkerchief from his pocket and meticulously wiped his hand.

After he wiped the remaining wetness from the corner of his eyes, Eren managed a small grin. “Clean freak now, Levi? You didn’t do that the last time. ”

“Shut up, brat.” Levi muttered.

Eren stood up and looked around the room one last time. He imagine Levi on the piano and he burned the song that he played for him earlier.

Getting to his feet, Eren stretched his limbs from sitting for quite a while. He looked at the shorter man beside him who was putting away the silk linen back in his pants pocket. “What’s it called?”

“What?” Levi asked as he spared him a quick glance, his eyes back to being their usual state of sharp disinterest.

“The song.” Eren replied.

Levi shrugged. “Nothing, really. I just made it up.”

Eren gaped. “Whoah, seriously? That’s amazing, you’re musically gifted!”

“I’m more gifted in cutting down motherfuckers.” The dry comment easily rolled off from Levi that a laugh burst from Eren. “What?” Wasn’t the guy in just in tears earlier?

“Nothing.” Eren shook his head. “It just sucks that that song doesn’t have a name. I really love it.”

Those deep blue eyes that seem to glow from within widened a bit but Eren was too occupied to notice.

“I’ll let you know when I decide on one.” Levi just shrugged and headed out the door. “Come on, brat. The others are probably done watching Sasha eat like a pig.”

“Levi,” Eren said when they started to retrace their steps in the dark corridor.

“What?” Levi didn’t bother to look back and continued walking. However, he stopped when he heard Eren’s own footsteps disappear.

“We’ll get the C3 together.” Determination filled the young man’s voice. “I won’t leave you behind, the squad’s in this with us.”

Even if Levi didn’t look at Eren, he could feel that smoldering green gaze burn its way into his core.

“Are you sure with me, Eren?” Levi asked suddenly. “I’m a monster. I can’t assure that there would be no complications with the C3, your dad did die before he was able to finish me. I’m not like Jean and Sasha who were made the Brigade and that’s what you’ve been working with ever since.” A pause. “I’ll give you one final chance so answer carefully, Eren. Make sure that it’s a choice with no regrets.” Levi finally turned to face Eren, his deep blue eyes glowed the way they did when they had the simulation fight.

“Shut up!” Eren snapped, his gaze was the hot blaze that was the opposite of Levi’s cold glare. “Don’t ever call yourself a monster because you’re not! I don’t know why you’re saying this because I’m sure with you. We’ll get the C3 and we’re going to do this together. The squad and the Core’s got our backs. Unlike the Brigade, we take care of our own. **_I_** take care of my own.”

Levi didn’t expect that passionate dedication from this brat. Eren didn’t take the one chance Levi gave him and that was fine because even if he didn't want to admit it, Levi secretly hoped for Eren. He turned his back on him and started to walk back.

“H-Hey, wait up!” Eren called as he quickly matched Levi’s pace.

“Hurry up, you shitty brat.” Levi growled. “The others are probably eating our damn food.”

When they rejoined the other, Eren was surprised to find that Sasha finished everything in 12 minutes which meant, Levi technically won. The group laughed and teased each other like they weren't to walk into hell tomorrow night. Levi's eyes wandered and settled on Eren who was laughing with Jean but when the brat him, he grinned and beckoned him to join in the fun. He welcomed Levi with those beautiful eyes filled with stubborn desire. 

 _‘Emerald Eyes.’_ Levi thought to himself. _‘That’s the name of the song.’_

 


	15. Past Demons Come Knocking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, guys! This is going to be the last update for the week because I need to rest up and get in touch with reality for the time being. Gotta refuel the creative juices! Anyway, thank you again for the support! Please leave some kudos and comments and lemme know what you think of the story so far! Suggestions for improvements are much welcomed and if you guys have any questions, write it all down! I'll answer to the best of my abilities as long as it doesn't spoil the future chapters. 
> 
> I'll see you guys next week! 
> 
> And now, back to these beautiful little cinnamon rolls <3

Chapter 14

 

The 104th squad stood at the wide backyard of Eren’s old house. The neighbourhood was deserted when the government asked the residents to leave since the hill became a landslide hazard a few years ago.

“Some place to live in, Jeager.” Jean commented as his eyes scanned the area. The whole squad was in full operation gear and were armed to the teeth. “Did you even played with the other kids?”

“Nah,” Eren loaded a magazine into his rifle as he eyed his old house. The place really sparked some memories that hurt. “They were too scared to play rough ‘cause I’d beat their pompous asses.”

“Right.” Armin smiled. “Last I checked, they were scared of Mikasa and not you.”

“Jeeze, Armin,” Eren frowned. “I beat the shit out of the Thompson twins after they ruined your science project and this is how you repay me?”

Jean glanced at the two and he couldn’t help but wonder how Armin was back then. But if there was something he was sure of, he would’ve joined Eren in beating those shitty kids.

Armin studied the map of the neighborhood; the houses were separated with a distance and greenery worked to their favor. “Are you going to be okay, Eren?”

“Yeah. But this is still my house so can we please not wreck it?” Despite the agreement, Eren’s voice was grim. Two weeks after their mother died, he and Mikasa moved away to their nearest aunt as their guardian. They were going to sell the house, but Eren went against the decision. This was their home and their mother worked very hard to keep the place running. He wasn’t going to let all that hard work go to waste. In addition to that, this was where he, Mikasa, and Armin made childhood memories together.

“When I become a high ranking Recon Core official,” Eren told Armin. “I’m going to rebuild this place and retire here.”

Levi didn’t bother to look up form securing his weapons all over his body. But Eren’s little dream did sound nice to him. A home was something he had always longed for, but he wasn’t going to tell anyone that.

“I’ll become an instructor someday.” Armin smiled as he turned off the holographic map. “Maybe I’ll make a thesis about the Cyber Link or maybe I’ll travel to check out how CyTech has influenced life in other countries. Then I’ll come up with a better rehab program to help Rescues. Currently, the Brigade is the largest organized crime group who creates Cyborgs through a traumatizing process. But that doesn’t mean there aren’t smaller syndicates who aren’t doing the same, right?”

Jean wanted to grin proudly and kiss Armin the way he did countless times since the episode in his room, but right now, he didn’t want it to be so obvious.

“I’ll start a restaurant!” Sasha’s smile reached her mechanical eyes as she tested the string of her mechbow. “That’s all I’ve got for now, but it’s something!”

“I’m going to tour the country on a rad motorcycle.” Connie grinned and tested the scope on his rifle to check the accuracy.

“Bachelor life for you, dude?” Eren asked.

Connie shrugged. “We’ll see.”

“Jean?” Eren then turned to the other guy who was surveying the perimeter of the yard. He had to hand it the Jeagers, they have a backyard that can probably hold a big garden wedding.

“Dunno.” Jean replied. “I haven’t thought about it.” He paused. “I can’t see myself outside the Recon Core. Maybe I’ll become a training instructor and be a research assistant on the side and maybe my drawing skills could come in handy.”

“Oh yeah, totally.” Eren taunted. “You being a bossy asshole is going to do you a huuuuuge favor there.”

“Shut up, Jeager.”

Armin bit his lower lip to prevent a smile that was coming in. These little pep talks always help the squad calm down and focus.

“What about you, Levi?” Eren turned to the shorter man. Levi took a deep breath and glanced at him with his usual disinterest.

“Nothing, really.”

“Aw, come on.” Eren nudged. “Everyone’s got a dream.”

“I dream of shutting your trap hole, brat.” Levi muttered.

“Cute.” Eren gave him a mischievous smirk to tell that he wasn’t intimidated at all.

“A tea shop.”

“Huh?” Sasha looked at him, her eyes focused like a crosshair on Levi.

“Come on,” Levi ignored the girl. He said what they wanted to hear and it was the truth. If his life went the way he wanted, he would start a tea shop. But then, fate wasn’t the kindest bitch in the lot. “We’re wasting time.”

“Alright, team” Eren’s eyes were filled with the steely determination that he was famous for. He wasn’t the best at being a leader but he knew how to keep the team going. “We’re going to do this and we’re going to make it. Expect the worst, hope the best. We got each other’s back, dig?”

“We’re all going to do our best to live to the day when we can finally get our hands on those dreams.” Armin’s voice was firm with encouragement. “But first we need Levi’s missing component so we can all take on the Brigade together.”

“Got it.” Everyone except Levi said in unison. This was something he didn’t see in the Brigade. Yes, there was teamwork but that was it. They didn’t believe in togetherness because when you’re not in a team mission, you’re on your own. And to add to it, they treated him, Jean, and Sasha as human beings and not the machines that are their other halves.

Just as when the squad was about to put their hands together and call out for success, Sasha’s eyes snapped up at the sky.

“Above!” She exclaimed. “Jean!” she rolled out of the way and pulled the string of her mechbow to fire a particle arrow at the incoming icicles that were the size of large pipes.

Reacting to Sasha’s warning, Jean formed a shield around him, Connie, Levi, Eren, and Armin. The deadly ice spikes shattered when they hit his barrier, but the bigger ones were able to lodge and breakthrough only to stop midway at a close call.

“Levi, get Eren inside!” Armin opened fire at shadows that moved from the surrounding woods. “Go!”

Levi and Eren ducked underneath the force field that Jean created above their heads to cover them. Once they reached the door, Eren kicked it open and the shield disappeared as the two of them melted into the darkness of the house.

“What the fuck was that?” Connie demanded. He gaped at the sharp stakes of ice that fell to the ground as Jean’s larger shield disappeared.

“Brigade.” Sasha growled, her eyes were glowed from within while her anger drowned the smile she was wearing earlier. Her eyes peered through the darkness and the lenses adjusted to make out the figures shrouded by the shadows. She activated her infrared vision and made out the features of the enemy.

“I see two.” She muttered as the familiar veins of light speared from the corners of her eyes and spread around the side of her face. The Cyber Link. “But let’s assume the worst and consider that there are three.”

“Protect the house while Eren and Levi are inside.” Armin said simply. “Sasha and Connie, the front door and the east side. Jean and I will handle that back and the west.” There were lamp posts and a three story house that was deserted out front that could serve as vantage points for Sasha. The backyard, however, was spacious. It’ll be easier for Jean to use his abilities and cause only minimal damage as per Eren’s request. But then again, he can’t assure that.

“Got it,” Connie nodded. “Let’s go, Sash.” Then the two disappeared. At the corner of Armin’s eye, he saw a figure from the shadows dash at the front of the house.

“Jean.”

“Yeah?” Jean didn’t look at him as his eyes watched the darkness of the wooded area. “Remember my orders.”

A giggle emerged from behind the shadow of a large tree. The familiar giggle cut through Jean like a cold knife. Dread filled his chest and he clenched his jaw while sweat trickled down the side of his neck. Suddenly, it was hard for him to breathe just like it did when _she_ had those claws near his jugular.

A figure stepped out into the shadows. The full moon made her hair glint like polished platinum and her eyes glowed an eerie white from within. But it was that smile that made Jean’s nightmare emerge.

“H-Hitch?” he managed to grit out.

“Did you miss me, Jeany?” Hitch grinned and sharp, filed metal teeth flashed. “Because I was certainly lonely all those years we were apart.”

Armin narrowed his eyes at the girl. Who was she and how dare she torment Jean like that? He reached out and placed his hand heavily on Jean’s shoulder to anchor him into reality. “It’s okay.”

A nod from Jean and he regained his composure to resume a fighting stance while Armin aimed his gun at the girl. He wasn’t going to that dark place; he has the Core and Armin now. He was free and this was his chance to get back at Hitch after the hell she put him through. The numerous deep cuts. The violating touches. The beating.

Hitch frowned and her eyes lit up brighter with anger. Those silver orbs locked on Armin and she gritted her teeth in irritation. “Oh, I see how this is.” She hissed. “So you replaced me with that blonde little bitch, Jean?”

“I didn’t know you had a batshit ex, Jean.” Armin smirked. This girl was a fool to stall like this while Eren and Levi got to the basement. “Nice to meet you. I’m the proof that you obviously weren’t good enough.”

“Whoah, easy, Armin. Not too many words. Hitch might not catch up.” Jean smirked back but his eyes didn’t leave Hitch as he continued to watch her carefully. He fought with the internal nightmare and struggle for focus. Armin could feel Jean’s tension and he squeezed his shoulder again to remind him that he was free from that hell hole.

“I’m free from you, Hitch. You have no power over me anymore.” Jean said, but Hitch caught a slight quiver from Jean’s voice. His right eye lit up a bright gold and the sleeves of his combat uniform burned off as numerous veins of light with the same color covered his arms. The ends gathered around his wrists like manacles as Jean went into Cyber Link mode.

“You have a Cyber Link.” Hitch’s platinum curls fell to the side as she creepily tilted her head with that trademark maniac smile. Her psychotic eyes shot from Jean and then to Armin.

“I sure do.” Jean grinned. “Jealous?”

“With whom?” Hitch asked softly.

“Who do you think?” Armin’s tone was laced with venom as his finger hovered on the trigger of his high calibre hybrid rifle.

Hitch broke into an insane laughter. Jean and Armin readied themselves but the sight was very uncomfortable.

As her laughter died down, Hitch lifted her hands from her sides.  By command, all her fingers split into two and elongated into sharp, metal claws. The sight triggered something inside Jean and his stance wavered for a bit. “Linked or not, I don’t give a shit. You’re my TOY. Now, let’s continue our favorite game and maybe your little blonde bitch can play too.” Then she lounged at them with blinding speed all twenty claws aimed for Jean and Armin.

There was a loud shattering noise as the barrier Jean created broke into a million pieces.

~

Sasha stood on a tall telephone pole that had a clear shot of the front door while Connie stood right behind it. When several large stakes of crystal ice shot towards Connie, he shot at it with his rifle until they broke while the ones he missed were destroyed by the homing particle arrows Sasha fired.

“She’s fast!” Sasha warned Connie as she fired at the moving target in the darkness. Finally one of her homing arrows manage to blast the enemy out from her hiding place.

A short blonde girl landed in perfect balance on the ground avoided the exploding arrow. Her eyes were cold as the ice she materialized and the CSN tattooed on her collar bone was exposed by the single hanging sleeve of her side cropped top paired with a gray hoodie.

Sasha stared in horrific disbelief. “You…”

Flashes of her abduction played before her and she fought the urge to scream. This woman was the reason she was the way she was.

A machine.

A monster.

Annie took her life from her and robbed her or her normality.

“Sasha?” Connie called from below. “You oka—WHOAH!” He was barely able to dodge a series of spikes Annie shot at him through a mechanism built in her arms and legs which made them fire like bullets whenever she would do a punch or a kick.

“Connie!” Sasha pulled the bow string back and materialized three particle arrows at once. She fired at Annie but only took one hit that made her stagger back while she was able to manipulate the remaining two to hit each other.

“This is all your fault!” Sasha screamed angrily at Annie. “You took my life, you took me from _me_!!”

Sasha fired a drill arrow at Annie who parried it with a crystal shield that she formed as she crossed her arms over her body in an X.

“No,” Annie said. “It was a gift you refused.”

“You bitch…” Connie gritted. “You have no idea what she went through!” And as if in sync, he threw a grenade at Annie while Sasha fired an explosive beam arrow.

~

“Shit, what was that sound?” Eren muttered as he and Levi reached the basement. The battle had obviously began outside and they had to hurry so they can help out.

“Oi, focus!” Levi snapped. His back was on Eren’s as he guarded the only door in the room.

“Okay!” Eren shot back and started going through the stuff that his father had left behind in the old dusty basement. As a child, he wasn’t allowed in here so he didn’t really know the place well.

“Damn it, old man.” A curse he hoped his father heard from beyond the grave. “Where the fuck is it?”

Another explosion outside and the walls around them quivered. With the strength of the explosions, it was obvious that Jean and Sasha were in Link mode. Eren went to the book shelf and started poking and prodding the dusty old books in case a secret pathway opened up just like in the movies.

“Son of a bitch.” Levi became still.

“What?” Eren asked as he looked over his shoulder towards him.

“Someone’s on the first floor,” Levi replied. “Seriously, hurry up, Eren. I can sense it coming down.”

Eren searched frantically. Sasha said there were two but as a military rule, one should always assume the worst and right now that would mean another Cyborg.  His elbow hit a dusty painting so fogged with grime that the picture wasn’t even visible anymore. As he did, it triggered a button from behind the antique frame and suddenly there was a beeping sound.

The large frame creaked and the wall it hung on split at the seams to reveal a vault the size of a small refrigerator. Then Levi fired his weapon as six black tentacles with three finger blades on each shot forward and broke through the floor where Levi could have been if he didn’t roll out of the way.

“Levi!” Eren cried out but Levi ignored him.

“Goddammit, Eren!” Levi snapped at him as he fired at the dark cellar outside the door. “Get the fucking C3!”

Eren frantically returned on his task. He was faced with a key pad and an eye scanner. He immediately typed in ‘KEY’ and placed his eye over the scanner. He hoped to God that Grisha had programmed the scanner to give Eren access or the defense mechanism might be the one to kill them.

As the metal tentacles retreated into the darkness, a figure of a young man emerged.

“So,” Marlow said. Both of his arms were made out of three of those hideous Cyborg tentacles. “The Prototype lives.”

Eren looked over his shoulder. These were Levi’s previous handlers and they are probably also responsible for Levi’s pain all these years. His blood boiled when the possibility of Mikasa’s death being their doing as well, crossed his mind. He wanted to kill them; wanted to make them feel the pain and the suffering they brought to the innocent. Just then, the light on the vault lock lit green and it went free on the hinges.

The C3 was a disk with a thick width and was about the size of Eren’s palm. At the heart of the disk was a single polished sapphire that was the size of a large marble. It didn’t look flashy even though the stone embedded in the middle gave of a gentle glow, but what was important is that it was Levi’s missing piece.

“Got it!” Eren pulled the C3 out of the glass cube container.

“I don’t care what that is,” Marlow’s tentacles whipped up and down as if they had a mind of their own. “Our mission is to eliminate Eren Jaeger.”

“Wh-What?” Eren asked in disbelief. “What that fuck did I ever do to you?!”

Marlow shook his head but he smirked slightly at the foolish confirmation that this man was in fact, their target. “That information is compromised. Now, you two stay still so I can kill you.”

“Tch.” Levi said in irritation. “Arrogant motherfucker.” He opened fire on Marlow and when Eren joined in, Levi discarded his rifle and unsheathed the double heated blades from his arms. While Eren covered him from behind, he went straight for Marlow. But those tentacles parried his blows. Using his speed, Levi tried to outmanoeuvre Marlow given the limited space of the basement.

One of the tentacles sneaked to Levi’s side and prepared to stab him but Eren’s eyes were fast and his trigger finger was faster. Taking a risk, a quick aim and a lot of prayer, Eren fired a shot at Marlow using the technique Sasha taught him

A bloody flower emerged from between Marlow’s eyes as a bullet went through his skull. But Eren was hell of sure that Brigade Cyborgs weren’t that easy to kill. What he was after was a distraction and once Levi saw that opportunity, he pressed his right palm against Marlow’s chest and fired a beam so powerful that Marlow hit the wall at the far end of the cellar. Levi slammed the door at the startled and half conscious Marlow and melted the knob on the latch on the wall with his heated blades to serve as a temporary barrier.

“Put it in.” Levi temporarily retracted the blades and placed the handles on the waistband of his combat pants. With a single yank, he was able to rip his bullet proof vest along with his shirt right in the middle to expose his muscular chest.

“Uh.” Eren blinked twice to stare but shook himself to focus. Levi pressed a built in button on his left pectoral and it hissed open to reveal a metal plating with sinews of muscles and flesh wrapped around the edge. On the middle was a single gaping slot which was the same shape as the C3.

“This is it, Levi.” Eren’s eyes burned into him.

“I’m ready.” Levi nodded as he stared back with equal intensity.

Suddenly, one of Marlow’s tentacles broke through the door. But unlike earlier, the seams on the black metal were lit red. From how he observed Marlow when he was with the Brigade, Levi knew that that significant change was from the Cyber Link.

Eren pushed the C3 into the slot and it retreated inside Levi’s body before a protective metal cover closed over the slot and the seams were welded shut with an internal laser.

“Do you feel any different?” Eren asked Levi when nothing happened.

“I do—“ Levi wasn’t able to continue as he dropped to his knees and clutched his chest.

“Levi!” Eren dropped to the Cyborg’s level and held the sides of his face to make Levi look at him. “Hey, breathe. That’s it… In and out.”

Those dark lashed lowered and when Levi lifted them up to look at Eren, his eyes glowed dangerously from their depths. As the C3 settled permanently in Levi’s body, the side of Eren’s head where the Coordinate chip was throbbed with a dull pain.

The words that rolled across Levi’s vision sealed the fate.

 

**C3 INSTALLED. L3V1-A1225 100% COMPLETE. CYBER LINK ESTABLISHED.**

**_RECIPIENT: EREN JAEGER._ **

“Le-Levi?” Eren asked again. “Ngh!” a startled sound escaped from his lips when Levi grabbed his chin and tiled it towards him so that those bright emerald eyes were locked with his. He closed the distance between them when he leaned in to whisper hotly into Eren’s ear.

“Give me your orders, Eren.”

 


	16. Cardinal Shield

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I've rested my brain some and came up with a couple of ideas. I've read the comments for the last chapter and I'm deeply touched. Thank you all very much! You have no idea what an impact you have on me and I am dedicated to finish this story.
> 
> Cyber Link Fun Fact: The five orbs that aid Levi in battle are symbolic. They represent; Erd, Olou, Gunther, Petra, and Isabel.

Chapter 15

 

“You haven’t changed!” Hitch shrieked at Jean who parried the deadly metal claws with his shields. “You still hide behind your stupid hamster ball!”

“Shit, I hate you.” Jean shot back and threw a punch at Hitch. The moment it hit her on the chest, Jean activated the turbine cylinders in his wrists and fired a force field to make the punch even more powerful.

Hitch was thrown back and skidded on the hard soil but regained her balance. She used the momentum to shoot herself forward like a bullet but instead of Jean, she aimed her claws at Armin who was barely able to parry them with the particle infused sword he used.

“Gah!” Armin was thrown back and his back hit a large boulder at the side of the hill. The impact made him cough out blood and fall over to his knees. When Armin wiped a trickle down his cheek, his fingers were smeared red. The blood from the head wound went over his eyes lids to stain his vision. Armin used a tree trunk to support himself as he got up but he couldn’t stand up straight. He realized that his hip was probably fractured.

“Armin!” Jean exclaimed from the distance where he stood. He dashed forward as fast as he could but he was still a bit too far before he could reach Armin. His blood boiled when he saw blood on that beautiful face and he felt something in his chest whir into life; like a power turbine that he didn’t know existed.

At this rate, Armin knew that he’d only slow Jean down. His blue eyes stared at Hitch who was getting ready for another attack and he knew he won’t be able to survive a second wave from her. Armin had to weaken Hitch enough to give Jean some time to deliver the final blow. His blue eyes looked up and saw a couple of more boulders from the cliff wall of the hill. He reached into a pocket at the side of his vest and took out a thin tube shaped bomb calibrated to explode upon impact.

As he ran, Jean realized what was happening when he saw the explosive device.

“Armin, don’t you fucking dare!” Jean called out from the distance and Hitch readjusted her claws to go at Armin again.

Armin looked at that precious person one last time and he smiled. Jean would no doubt reach Hitch first before him and that was where he hoped Jean would deliver the killing blow. Armin, however, had a broken hip and a head wound.

He wouldn’t be able to run away even if he wanted to.

“Armin, don’t do it!” Jean yelled again.

But the blonde only smiled at him and gave him a knowing look to use the distraction to finish off Hitch. This feeling was all too familiar for Jean. He had gone through this years ago and it was on rainy day back at university when he lost Marco forever.

_‘Jean, listen to me,’ Marco forced Jean to look meet those freckled frame eyes. ‘He knows that we’re in here. I’ll distract you and you make a bee line for the door, okay?’_

_‘Live on.’_

He failed. Even though Marco sacrificed himself so Jean could escape, he ended up being shot anyway. He ended up being turned into a killing machine.

**Live on.**

_Bang._

_Bang._

_Bang._

And now, Jean watched as history was about to repeat itself. Everything went in slow motion as the final seconds ticked to the moment when he will lose someone precious so to him for the second time.

Armin looked at him with those sky blue eyes and mouthed three special words that made Jean snap. The whir he felt inside reached its peak and exploded to send a powerful surge within Jean’s very core.

Just then, Hitch shot forward Armin with claws aimed for his neck and Armin threw the device at the boulders above. There was a bright explosion when the bomb hit and large rocks rained down on him and Hitch.

“ARMIN!”

~

Marlow crashed against the fireplace and crushed the thing to rubble. Just as when he was about to get up, Levi stepped into the doorway of the living room. His eyes were lit up brightly from within, his hands held twin blades and five blue orbs of light hovered around him like he was their master.

Those tentacles elongated and came at Levi from both sides. Eren jumped out from nowhere and parried the tentacles that came on the right while Levi ordered his orbs to parry those that came from the left. The orbs exploded upon contact but the tentacles emerged from the smoke and headed for Levi. With an X slash, he was able to cut it cleanly but it only grew back and Eren went through the same frustration as well.

Levi quirked an eyebrow while Eren skidded back and came to land beside him in perfect balance. “Your regeneration is getting slower, you amateur little shit.” Levi’s voice held a mocking edge.

“Come on, man.” Eren grinned. “You want to kill me, right?”

“Oi,” Levi said irritably. “What the fuck did I tell you about getting cocky?”

Marlow didn’t let the insult get to him and pushed himself up on his feet instead. He was breathing hard and he was almost at his limit. Even with the Cyber Link, it was difficult to eliminate a highly trained Recon Core agent and his Linked Cyborg that was obviously more advance than he thought. How did the Brigade miss this? Levi was supposed to be the same level as the Brigade’s elites. Or was that son of a bitch playing weak all this time to hide suspicion?

“You tricked us.” Marlow spat blood on the floor. “You were just supposed to be a worthless prototype for the Black Widow. You’re only Grisha Jaeger’s unfinished project!”

Trash. Abandoned. Obsolete.

Levi knew that those were true, but he refused to pity himself one bit.

“Oops.” Levi allowed a rare smirk that made those blue eyes glow deadlier. “And I wasn’t even trying to do a good acting job. But I’ll give you this, that bitch of yours sure is pretty hard to take on. If it does your pathetic ego some good, then let me tell you that she really did almost kill me. ”

In a silent command, five solid blue orbs of light rematerialized in front of Levi in a circular formation. Then they began to spin to make an illusion of a single bright circle. There was a whirring sound like a generator climbing into the peak of its power. In the middle of the circle, a tiny dot of light appeared which grew bigger and bigger.

“I’m doing it for real this time.” Levi’s voice was filled with spite but his eyes didn’t leave Marlow’s wavering form.

From the middle of the circle, a powerful beam shot out and headed straight towards Marlow. It was so bright the Eren was forced to shield his eyes. Marlow’s tentacles wrapped around him and made a black and red cocoon to protect him from the powerful blast of Levi’s beam but he was blasted through the wall and onto the yard outside.

~

“Sasha,” Connie called as he trailed his rifled wherever Annie went. “She’s playing you! You’re only exhausting yourself!”

But it was like as if Sasha didn’t hear him as she continued to fire her arrows at Annie. “Stay still!” The arrows she materialized where getting more brittle and she knew she would have to proceed with physical combat. Taking her mechbow, the weapon elongated into a staff and the string whipped back as it retracted. Then two curved plasma blades slid out of the two ends to fully transform the bow into a double edged spear.

“What the—“ Connie muttered as he watched Sasha lounged at Annie and spun her weapon with practiced expertise. He shook his head and was careful not to hit Sasha as he covered from behind. He will never forgive Annie for abducting her. But this Sasha he saw right now might be far from the girl he cared about because the one he saw barely had any focus. She was merely attacking the other girl with savage anger. Annie was coolly dodging and they all halted when they heard a loud explosion from the house and then a bright light flashed from the back yard

~

Armin covered his head as the rocks fells. His vision was obscured by the bright light from the explosion and dust, but he heard Hitch scream. This was it, he was going to die tonight and he was pretty sure that everyone is going to be pissed off at his funeral for playing hero just to buy time. He could already hear Eren screaming at him this very moment. Maybe he was already dead and his ghost could hear the voices of the people looking at his dead body in the coffin. And Jean, oh God, Jean is going to be really angry at him but he was confident that his charge was fully healed. He heard Eren’s voice again:

“Armi—HOLY. FUCKING. SHIT!”

Wait, that really was Eren. Armin opened his eyes and they grew wide at what he saw. Jean stood before him, the Wings of Freedom on his back proudly faced him as Jean’s back was turned. But what shocked him was the shield he formed. The two of them were inside a solid orb made out of bright multi-colored shards tightly connected to each other like a crystal prism underneath the sunlight. Rocks littered the area around them and the extra debris that hit the prism shield was pulverized by tendrils of electricity. Hitch struggled to push herself out of the rocks that fell on her, but it was hard to do with only one arm remaining and brutally twisted leg. She gave a mad scream but Jean stood firm and merely stared Hitch down, the golden veins of light on his arms along with his right eye were now sky blue.

There was no wind, but the spiky tips of Jean’s hair above his undercut danced.

No, that was no wind. That was the invisible force of Jean’s true power.

“Jean!” Eren dashed out of the house and went straight for Jean, but Levi suddenly appeared before him with such speed and the Cyborg caught him by the waist and pulled him back to press against his hard body. Eren felt his heart slam against his ribs at the close contact.

“Don’t go near him, Eren.” Levi shook his head as he held Eren protectively.

“But--!” Eren was about to argue when Levi’s sharp gaze pinned him on the spot.

“No,” Levi replied with finality. “Look at him, Eren. Look at that kind of power. Does that look like something as simple as the Cyber Link?”

Eren’s eyes widened as he watched Hitch get up from the rubble and put her remaining arm forward. With all her remaining strength, the sharp blades fired from her hand and spun together to make a powerful drilling force. But when it reached the surface of the colorful shield, the tendrils of electricity grabbed it and pulverized it before it even scratched the surface.

“But how…” Hitch’s voice was a squeak as she quivered where she stood. “You not supposed to…”

“Are you done?” Jean asked, his voice was flat but it was the cold anger in him that burned. His eyes, one was gold and the right was blue, were molten.

“I…” Hitch’s eyes searched the surrounding frantically for a dirty trick she can use.

“I don’t care,” Jean cut her off. “If you hurt me. But the moment that you lay a finger on the Core or my squad, _especially_ Armin… I’ll kill you.”

Hitch gulped when she realized that the roles were reversed now; she was the rabbit trapped in the corner. So this was how true fear felt like. It was a hard fall from the top by someone she used to see as a disposable toy.

The tendrils of electricity extended like snakes from the surface of the prism shield and wrapped around Hitch’s body but did no damage yet.

“And you did.” Cold power burned in Jean’s eyes. And by command, he electrocuted Hitch as the snakes of electricity lifted her off the ground. “So you know what that means.”

“Je-Jean! Stop it!” Armin exclaimed. Jean wasn’t a killer but he’s never seen him this furious before. And what kind of power was this?

“Stay down.” Was Jean’s sharp reply but he didn’t bother to look at Armin as he focused on frying Hitch’s circuits. “I’ll deal with you later.”

Armin gulped and tried to find his voice, but it was trapped in his throat. The power Jean had right this moment was intimidating and terrifying. He was afraid that the Cyber Link was malfunctioning and Jean had become the merciless killing machine he was meant to be.

Eren’s breathing became frantic as he began to panic. “Levi, we have to do something!”

“No,” Levi narrowed his eyes as he watched Hitch scream in pain. Smoke began to escape from her mouth and her eyes had rolled back. “I…would have done the same if I was in Jean’s position.”

No one would hurt Eren. Not a single fucking one.

Having caught that silent thought, Levi gritted his teeth in frustration. Shit, this brat was growing on him.

Eren wanted to run there and punch Jean back to his senses, but Levi, with those blue orbs that hovered around him and his twin swords, refused to budge.

“The Cyber Link,” Eren began but Levi interrupted before he could argue.

“That’s not the Cyber Link anymore.” Levi said. “You can’t feel the electric aura of it, but it’s evolved.”

“You don’t mean that’s…?” A gasp from Eren and Levi held him back when he began to struggle again. In the distance, Jean lifted his right and the electric tendrils that were wrapped around Hitch constricted tighter until they started to cut through flesh and metal.

A single nod from and a knowing look from those enigmatic eyes, “Jean’s a Cardinal.”

Just then, Annie swooped down and cut through the tendrils of lightning with the crystal ice blades she attached on her wrists while she swerved to the right to avoid a homing arrow from Sasha. She did a maneuverer and headed towards the prism shield before she did a fake and jumped up. The arrow hit the surface of interwoven colors and it exploded but did not make a dent. However, it was enough to distract Jean while she grabbed the unconscious Hitch from the electric tendrils.

Close behind, Marlow swung from the thick branches using his mechanical tentacles before the three of them disappeared as they leapt into a steep cliff.

“Annie!” Sasha swooped down and landed before taking a high leap to pursue the enemy. “We’re not done!” But before she could do anymore, Connie threw her a command prompt to stop Sasha who then stood still because she could not disobey.

“Hey! Come back here!” Eren managed to slip away from Levi and was about to run after them but he hit his face when he ran into a prism shield that Jean materialized.

“Jean, what the fuck!” He demanded.

“Let them go, Eren.” Jean removed the shield around himself and the bleeding Armin. “Armin’s hurt.”

 


	17. Combat Grade Fuck-Up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!! :D I'm so happy that a lot of you loved the last chapter. Yes, our baby jean is a Cardinal. Woooo!  
> I've read the comments and I am so overwhelmed by the positive and encouraging reviews. Thank you all so much, I will do my best for this story. I actually know how it's going to end already. It's just a matter of piecing the events together.
> 
> Cyber Link Fun Fact: The Cardinal Link reflects the human heart of the Cyborg. The reason Jean's Prism Shield is so colorful is because he's an artist. (And fabulous. But I'll leave that for you to decide :3 )
> 
> And now for the new chapter. Here are some ships and have a great day/night! <3

Chapter 16

 

They saw Armin crumpled on the ground. His face was smeared with blood from the gash on his head and his hip was slightly twisted in an odd yet painful manner.

“I’m okay,” Armin hissed as he tried to get up but failed. Jean dropped to his hunches and picked up Armin carefully to help him lean on a tree trunk.

“I can’t fully carry you without making that hip worse.” Jean told Armin, his voice was oddly calm. He took out a spare roll of sterile bandage from a pocket in his combat vest and used that to press against the gash on the side of Armin’s head. “Connie, call for back up.”

“Okay!” Connie spoke through his earpiece after a brief moment, he said; “Back up and medics are on their way.” He turned to look at Sasha and frowned when he saw her glaring at the sky.

“Sasha,” Connie placed a hand on her shoulder. “We’ll get them some other day. Don’t let your anger control you like that. Those moves were reckless.”

“Don’t tell me what to do!” Sasha pulled away and snapped at Connie who in turn glared back at her. “I almost had her!”

“I almost had, Hitch.” Jean retorted in frustration. Yes, he almost ended the source of his nightmares but he decided that there were other matters that were important to him. “But Armin comes first.”

“Then I should have gone after her on my own.” Sasha shot back and the illogical thinking that her rage gave made Jean snap back.

“Listen,” he gritted. “If you kill Annie, will that bring back your old life?”

Sasha froze.

“If Armin died from blood loss,” Jean continued angrily. “How would that affect you knowing that you could’ve done something to save him, huh?”

If Sasha’s eyes were still real, tears would’ve left them.

“That’s enough.” Connie cut in and turned to Sasha. “Calm down, okay? You need to think clearly right now, this is an emergency.”

“Good point.” Levi said in cold approval. “What about you, Jean?”

“What about me?” Jean frowned.

“You’re a Cardinal now.” Eren pointed now. “That’s serious points for us. I mean look at this!” Eren knocked on the prism shield in front of him that Jean used to stop him from going after Annie and the others. The shield gave out a solid concrete sound before it vanished when Jean willed it to. “A damn wall and it fries cyborg circuits too!”

Jean blinked and barked out a laugh. “Damn, you got knocked on the head pretty bad. Who’s a Cardinal—“

“Jean,” Armin smiled weakly, those sky blue eyes whose colors the veins of light on him mimicked were half lidded and sleepy. “You look beautiful.”

“Armin, hey,” Jean patted the other guy’s cheeks that had started to go pale even though the compliment made him more conscious of what he had become. “Hey, don’t fall asleep. Help is on the way…hey, Armin!”

Those sky blue orbs opened then went half lidded again. “Huh? I’m sleepy.”

“Don’t sleep Armin.” A firm command from Levi. He was about to instruct Armin how he could distract himself to keep awake a bit longer but a hard thump hit his chest from within. He dropped to his knees and heaved. The orbs around him grew dangerously brighter his hands dug on the ground in an attempt to gain control.

“Levi!” Eren was about to help him up but those orbs stood in Eren’s way and threatened to shoot him with the beam until Levi struggled to pull them back.

“Eren, get back.” Levi coughed out blood.

“But!” Eren protested.

“I SAID GET BACK!” Levi barked angrily and he struggled to stand on his legs. He faced his squad went into a fighting stance. Those deep blue eyes were dangerously bright and were focused on the five of them like a crosshair locked on its targets.

“H-Hey, man,” Connie held up his hands in a gesture that they meant no harm. “Levi, what’s up with you?”

Levi ignored Connie and gritted his teeth when his own hands started to disobey him. “There’s something wrong.” It was even an effort to talk. “I’m malfunctioning… Cyborg is… malfunctioning.”

“Shit, he’s unstable.” Sasha muttered as she pulled up her bow and pulled back the string. The veins around her eyes grew brighter in response to the power she put in the single yet powerful arrow she materialized. Without hesitation she aimed it Levi who was staggering on his feet.

“Jean,” Armin said, but his voice was slowly fading that the name was but a squeak. “Prism shield.”

“Eren, get your ass here!” Jean hollered at the bright eyed young man. But Eren refused to move and continued to stand there while he slowly approached the lethally unstable Levi. “Don’t be stupid!”

Sasha dematerialized the particle arrow as she carefully put the string back into place and she jumped forward and locked her arm around Eren’s waist before she pulled him back. Jean formed a cardinal prism shield around him and everyone else while Levi was left outside.

Putting what little faith he had in that shield, Levi let go. He lounged forward and attacked the dome Jean encased themselves in. He let his body slash manically at the surface but his blades reflected back when they hit the multicolored shards that were knitted together like a stained glass window.

“Sorry, Eren.” Jean said as he gathered power into the barrier he formed before the tendrils of electricity came to life once more, hissing and slithering over the colourful surface. “But I have to fry your boyfriend.”

“He’s not my--!” Eren protested and his face went red with anger and denial.

“Jesus fuck, man. Why are you so defensive?” Jean laughed nervously as they saw Levi lean forward and get into another stance. He prepared for another attack and Eren saw that those clear blue eyes were an inky matted blue now; not a single sign of human consciousness.

This wasn’t Levi, this was a machine.

With blinding speed, Levi charged at them again and this time the five blue orbs around him scattered and surrounded the sphere Jean had created before they fired beams all the same time while to help weaken it. Levi then released a series of powerful slashes against the barrier. The moment that the metal blades touched the surface of the sphere, Jean willed the electric tendrils to use it as a conductor and a powerful shock ran though Levi’s body with the intensity of God knows how many volts.

Levi gave a scream of pain when he was electrocuted and jumped back to avoid further damage. Smoke emitted from his body but besides that, he looked like he could do several more offensive waves.

“Command Prompt!” Eren exclaimed from inside. “Stop it, Levi! Deactivate the Cyber Link!”

“You can’t deactivate it!” Sasha shot back. “It’s permanent. Our best hope is that the ‘utmost loyalty’ thing applies to Levi’s Link and he listens!”

Taking several deep breaths, Eren’s command registered in Levi’s internal command center and he dropped to his knees again and sheathed his weapons. The orbs around him that served as his aides in battle, disappeared.

Levi looked blankly at them but those dead blue eyes were locked onto Eren’s lively ones. Before those lids closed as Levi fell unconscious, Eren saw the familiar glow return in them. The look in Levi’s eyes was enough to pass the silent message to him.

_I’m sorry._

When Jean was certain that Levi was knocked out cold, he dematerialized the shield.

“Wh-What was that?” Armin asked despite his darkening vision.

“I don’t know.” Eren replied softly in disbelief. He racked his head for information that his father left him but barely found anything useful.

“It could be that something in him was switched wrong when the Brigade poked and prodded him.” Jean muttered. The veins of light around his body faded away and his right eye became normal again.

“Yeah,” Sasha’s voice shook as she wrapped her arms around herself and the veins on her faded away too. “They…like to pull you apart to see how you tick. Then they put you back together only to do it again.” 

Eren clenched his fists in anger and frustration when he approached the unconscious Levi, but most of all, he was worried. He dropped down to his knees and struggled to carry the heavy Cyborg on his own. However, he failed on this task and he ended up having Levi cradled against him. If they don’t find a way to fix this, he’s afraid that the Core might have to execute Levi. An unstable and malfunctioning Cyborg was too great of a security risk for Commander Irwin to allow.

But how would they find a solution? Grisha was dead and he left no blue prints or circuit plans whatsoever to guide them. Who knows what could happen if they felt around the dark and cut Levi open without a damn thing about his mechanical make-up? This what the Brigade did to Jean and Sasha and now, Levi. Look where it got them.

“You’ll be okay.” It was a hard gritted promise from Eren as he tried to calm down. He lowered his voice so that it was only the two of them who heard it. “No fucking way would I let anything happen to you.” At that, Levi’s bangs fell over his dark lashes as his head lolled to the side to rest against Eren’s hard chest.

Soon, they heard voices and a chopper. Mina, a squad leader, jumped down from the extended rope ladder that hung from the helicopter and ordered the medics to take care of Armin. She approached Eren who was trying to hold it together.

“Come on,” She smiled. “We’ll take him home.”

Eren nodded and handed Levi over to some agents. Connie and Sasha helped Eren up while Jean followed where Armin was wheeled away.

“Commander Irwin told me to relay this message to you;” Mina said. “He wants a full and detailed report as soon as one of you is able. So I suggest the least injured of you crack up MS Word tonight and write the script because it looks like a LOT happened here.”

“Fucking great.” Connie sighed.

But despite his woe, Sasha smiled for the first time since the fight began. “Hey,” she nudged Connie gently. “I’ll make you coffee.”

 


	18. A Change In The Tides

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! I would like to address the inquiries some readers had in their comments for the last chapter.  
> First of all, regarding Jean's Prism Shield. Honestly, I leave the interpretation for the readers so that they could put their imagination to work. Though I really like the ideas some readers had put forward (shout out to CallistoSangre and talaatbuwan!) But if you would ask me, Jean's shield looks like the most beautiful opal unearthed last August; The Virgin Rainbow. The song Levi played for Eren in the earlier chapter is inspired by the song called A Moon Filled Sky from the anime Ef: A Tale of Memories (Or was it Melodies, I forget). Although, I'll still leave it up to you, my dear readers, how you'd interpret it.
> 
> Fan arts? SURE! I mean, why not, right? Just give proper credit to the author and the story. I seriously feel honored that you guys like this enough to actually wish for fan art. Thank you so, so, SOOOO much! *bows in gratitude* 
> 
> And now time for the fun fact! 
> 
> Cyber Link Fun Fact: CGCs or Combat Grade Cyborgs are infertile. Because more than 40% of their bodies are replaced with artificial modifications, the ability to procreate had been sacrificed. However, this doesn't mean that they cannot feel pleasure. They can still participate in sexual activities and feel arousal but they cannot have biological children. 
> 
> Because heck, what's the point of this story containing smut if they can't get all hot and lemony, right? 
> 
> Again, thank you all very much for the support you've shown! I'm going to start moving the other pieces in the chessboard and introduce new characters (Canon and OC) in the coming chapters. If you have questions you'd like me to answer, please just let me know. :)
> 
> Here's a new chapter for you :D

Chapter 17

 

Commander Nile Dawk paced back and forth in front of the large window that overlooked the deadly black cliffs. His hands were clamped together behind him and his brow was curled low in anger.

All his elites stood before him in two neat rows with Reiner and Berthold at the back. Annie, Marlow and Hitch were at front and they were all battered and beaten from the fight at the Jaeger’s Residence.

“Let me get your report clear,” Nile’s mouth was a fine line pursed together from the anger he was trying to contain. “You failed to eliminate someone as simple as Eren Jaeger,” he glanced at Marlow whose arms were burnt from the excessive regeneration of his tentacles. “You weren’t able to beat 2 Brigade rejects.” He glared at Annie and a very damaged Hitch. “AND,” he was on the brink of yelling already. “Levi is alive, 100% complete, and is Linked with Grisha’s brat.” Those beady eyes went from Reiner to Berthold.

No one spoke.

“AM I RIGHT OR AM I **_RIGHT_**?!” Nile yelled ruthlessly at the Cyborgs.

“Affirmative.” Annie spoke with one simple word.

“You are highly advanced Linked Cyborgs and you failed such a fucking simple assignment!” Nile slashed his arm forward to emphasize his frustration. “You are all useless!”

“Sir, I didn’t expect Jean Kirschtein to be that powerful.” Hitch squeaked. “His aura just spiked up suddenly and I don’t even know how it happened!”

“No,” Marlow interrupted Hitch. “The aura and the energy spikes from Jean Kirschtein was different from Levi’s. The sudden power seem to even outmatch Levi’s standing on the Gradient Link Scale. When Levi’s own Link was activated by Eren Jaeger, he stood on a 9.8 on the GLS.”

“Jean was off the scale, sir.” Hitch admitted. “I don’t want to believe a broken little doll like him would be able to do that, but it’s really did happen.”

“So what the fuck is happening?” Nile demanded. “This doesn’t make sense to me at all. I reviewed Kirschtein’s progress report and that kid wasn’t expected to live very long because his body rejected the modifications. He can’t even put a scratch on Hitch and then you pieces of shit come marching in my office telling me that Kirschtein fried 60% of Hitch’s circuits without even laying a finger on her. This is bullshit!”

Nile rubbed his temples to ease the throbbing headache. He sat down on his chair and poured himself some luxury wine to calm himself down. “What about the girl?”

“She’s mediocre on the GLS.” Annie touched her bangs habitually. “6.5”

Nile pulled out a file on his computer from the Brigade’s database entitled S45HA-B726 and skimmed through it briefly. “She was ‘stolen’ from us in the middle of her transition so it wasn’t a loss since we weren’t able to spend that much resources on her yet. Annie, you’re a damn 8 on the Gradient and you weren’t able to finish her off?”

Annie didn’t say anything and averted her gaze. Her plan of depleting Sasha’s stamina before she killed her obviously didn’t work. Her attacks were easy to avoid and weren’t that powerful, but her stamina was incredible hence, it took her a while to tire out.

“Dear fucking mother of Saint Sina,” The words were quietly calm but Hitch jumped from the spot where she stood when Nile slammed his fist on the desk and the wine glass fell and broke on the polished black wood floor. “All of you, command prompt!”

5 sets of eyes all glowed from within and stared back at him to wait for his orders.

“Fucking short circuit, 15 percent and make it snappy!”

All the five Cyborgs fell on the floor as electricity ran through their circuits. Annie grimaced in pain and writhed on the floor while Hitch screamed as the extra damage was added to her body. Marlow coughed out and heaved as he fought the urge to throw up while Reiner and Berthold were the ones who were able to hold up because they weren’t damaged.

As the two got to their feet after recovering from the pain, Nile pulled out another file on his computer and this time it was labelled Project M. “Hitch, guess how many Marionettes we have as of now.”

The girl curled up on the floor squeezed tighter into her foetal form. black fluid leaked out of her eyes and her lips were trembling. If she answered Nile wrong, he might punish her again.

“Uhm,” it was almost a whisper. “100?”

“550 and counting.”

Annie looked at Nile as she sat up after the pain in her body subsided. “So fast?”

Nile chuckled. “Easy, we just had to get the right host for the serum to work.” After several experiments, his medical experts told him that the second class serum to create a near immortal army of mindless dolls require young hosts. So Nile complied and started targeting small schools until the collection is enough.

The only problem was the police force had started to intervene due to the alarming rate. If Nile and his people are not careful, any proof of Cyborg activity would automatically pull the Recon Core into the picture and that’s going to be another problem in his list.

“What about the first class serum?” Reiner asked. “That would be more costly.”

Nile laughed. “Reiner, my boy, that is why one should always have powerful friends.”

Money wasn’t a problem because the Brigade had a sponsor. That was the most powerful and influential family in the whole region.

The Reiss.

The Reiss had made their name and wealth through trade and politics and they have been around since the city was a small backwater town back in the olden days. Before, the Reiss had been honest people who were only trying to make a living. But money had changed all of that and eventually they became corrupt with power that they got into politics and the main trade lines of the city. They also raised the prices of their unique commodities so that only the elite citizens can afford them. Unfortunately, they had made a lot of enemies and one of them is a vigilante group.

For the interest of resources and security, the Reiss and the Brigade created a partnership. But unknown to the Reiss Corporation’s current family head and CEO, Rod Reiss, Nile will personally end his life after he eliminates the Recon Core. This country was going to be the Brigade’s and the Brigade’s alone.

“We’ll get it within the year,” Relaxed back on the chair, glad that the anger fit in him was over because Nile didn’t really like getting angry. He read somewhere that too much stress added years to the face and Nile still gave a damn about how he looked.

You know,” he said. “Grisha sure is one sneaky fucker to purposely leave out Levi’s final component and for his kid to know so much all of a sudden. It makes me very suspicious because the lines just don’t add up.” If Eren knew all of this before, Nile realized, he would have come barging in their doorstep with the whole Recon Core to retrieve Levi himself. But no, it was just suddenly there in a blink of an eye.

“What are you planning, sir?” Reiner asked he regained his composure from the shock and now stood straight.

Nile glanced at Marlow who was down on one knee. “Since Marlow failed to kill Eren and that brat has information we want, so let’s have a change in plans.”

Berthold and Reiner glanced at each other briefly. Berthold guessed where this was going, but Commander Nile’s though process was unpredictable.

Nile laced his fingers and rested his elbows on the surface of the black desk. He studied Reiner and Berthold carefully before he spoke again. “You two have a special homework. You are to abduct Eren Jaeger and bring him here with minimum injuries. I don’t care how you do it, just bring his ass here.”

“Understood.” Berthold nodded. “What about Levi and the others?”

Nile waved a hand to dismiss the subject. “What Eren knows is more valuable than Levi. As for the others, make sure that you get sneaky with this. I don’t know that the Core did to make someone like Kirschtein powerful, but we don’t have the time to deal with him right now.” He looked at the brutally damaged Hitch who couldn’t look at him in the eye.

“Besides,” Nile smirked. “His little sister is very, very, lonely. Company would be nice, don’t you think?”

“Indeed.” Marlow replied with a single nod.

 


	19. Big Hints, Little Hints

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to update earlier than scheduled because I'm sick with a cold and sore throat and I'm not sure if I can make it to tomorrow's schedule because I'd like to rest some. Why the sore throat? BECAUSE I ATE A PACK OF BANANA GUMMY CANDIES IN ONE SITTING. Please save yourselves and don't do that. My throat is so sore that my voice dropped an octave and I'm pretty sure that I sound like a guy on the phone. 
> 
> Cyber Link Fun Fact: Because Jean, Sasha, and Levi are listed as 'dead' among the normal civilians due the events prior to their abduction, they use fake IDs whenever they go out. These IDs (Driver's license etc.) are issued by the Recon Core and are registered with the Garrison so they actually work. Here are their aliases:
> 
> Jean - Nathan Richards  
> Sasha - Cadence Cortez  
> Levi - Luke Weston
> 
> I was thinking that the fun fact in the next update will be a chosen question from you guys. I want to be creative with your questions so that I'll be able to address any you may have about this non-canon universe. So if you're curious about something just include the question in your reviews and I'll pick one to answer in the next update. I have grown fond of these fun facts and I hope you guys appreciate this little twist too.
> 
> Again, thank you so much for the support! Now, here's a chapter to satisfy your Ereri and Jearmin needs <3

Chapter 18

 

Eren watched through the one way mirror at Levi who was confined in the high security medical cell. Levi walked around the room with a piece of cloth and wiped all the surfaces that he came across with meticulously.

“You know,” Levi’s voice sounded on the speakers in the other room where Eren was but he didn’t look up from his task. “You should tell that four-eyed freak that she should be more diligent in wiping off dust. It’s disgusting.”

“I never imagined you to be a clean freak.” Eren crossed his arms over his chest. “By the way you do it, it almost seems like a hobby.”

“It is.” Another simple reply. “Another hobby is shutting up noisy brats.”

Eren sighed. “Seriously, what is your problem with me?” he shrugged. “I don’t get you sometimes.”

There was an odd yet comfortable silence that passed between them while Levi satisfied his boredom and Eren leaned on the glass and silently watched him.

“If I come in there,” he said after a while. “Will you slit my throat?”

“Why not find out?” Levi put down the rag after he surveyed his work then sat on the bed and crossed his legs with his ankle on his opposite knee.

Eren didn’t move. Was Levi stable enough to actually approach?

“I’m waiting.”

He took one gulp before he punched in the code on the keypad. Eren knew this meant disobeying rules, but he just comforted himself by thinking that as a Keeper, Levi was his charge. And with that outburst after the squad operation a few nights ago. Since then, the Commander had ordered Levi into high security confinement until they were able to figure out how address his instability. Eren came to see him every day since he woke up but he was on the other side of that damn wall.

Levi didn’t want to admit it, but he wanted to blast a hole through that wall and get Eren. The only think that stopped him is the trouble it will put Eren as his Keeper. Ever since he got washed up at the beach and saw that brat for the first time, something’s been nagging at him.

He threw Eren a side glance with those half lidded eyes. When turned to close the door behind him, there was a soft click.

“How’s Armin?” Levi asked and for a moment there, light glinted from within those deep blue eyes. Finally, that damn wall was gone. But wait, why did he feel like this?

“Hanji fixed his hip and the head wound has been stitched close.” Eren replied. “A couple of weeks rest and he’ll be good to go.”

“What about the others?” Eren realized that despite Levi’s cold disposition, he showed genuine care towards those that he considered his own.

“They’re okay.” Eren headed towards Levi to sit beside him on the neatly made bed. “Sasha’s calmed down but she’s not happy about it. It turns out that it was the blonde girl who abducted her from the street and took her to the Brigade. Connie’s not happy too, but he’s doing his best to cheer Sasha up. Jean didn’t believe what he’s become at first but Armin’s finally convinced him.”

“I bet Irwin’s a giggly little girl for having a Cardinal as a pawn.” Came the bitter words out of Levi’s mouth. After all the years in the Brigade, that’s all he had seen. Pawns. Test subjects. Toys. Pets.

“Don’t say that about the Commander!” Eren argued back as he turned to face Levi who sat beside him on the bed. “I told you before, we’re not like the Brigade! We have honor and we certainly treat everyone as our own. The squad is family too because even if Jean is a big asshole, he’s my brother. And Armin, I’ve known him the longest, even before Mikasa—“ he trailed off.

“Okay,” Levi said after a while. He wished that he knew how to apologize but it was all that came out. “You don’t have to talk about her if you don’t want to.”

“But you do get my point?” Eren asked leaning in with eager stubbornness to get his point across.

“Sure.” Levi shrugged. “But you really shouldn’t get too close to me.”

“Why?”

“I’m unstable, remember?” Levi frowned. He wondered if Eren was trying to make him remember that he was a malfunctioning.

“I don’t think you’ll hurt me.” Eren grinned.

Without any warning, Levi moved so fast when he grabbed Eren by the collar of his shirt and pushed him down on the bed with a hard thump.

The breath was knocked out of Eren that he didn’t even realize what was happening until he stared at the while ceiling.

“Are you sure that I won’t hurt you?” Levi’s voice was husky and low as he asked when he put his weight on top of Eren. Those deep blue eyes pinned Eren on the spot as they lit up with a soft glow.

Eren found it hard to swallow the lump in his throat and his heart frantically hammered his chest. Unbeknownst to him, his face had reddened. But instead of feeling flustered, he put on a brave front.

“I’m not afraid of you.” Even when he was pinned on the bed by the collar, he matched Levi’s deep blue stare with a green blaze.

“Oh?” Levi yanked Eren up towards him and leaned down so close that their lips were inches apart. “You should be, brat.”

“Well, I’m not.” Eren’s heart hammered against his ribs and his face reddened. He tried to tear his eyes away but those blue eyes pinned him and sucked him in.

Instead of fighting back or even asking why, Eren took him on stubbornly and Levi appreciated that. He didn’t like people who wilted too easily. But he didn’t have any idea either why he was testing Eren like this. One thing he knew though, was that he won’t let this brat stray away from him.

Levi’s lips hovered dangerously close to Eren’s and their breaths mingled hotly between them.

“This isn’t funny, Levi.” Eren growled lowly. “Let me go.”

One of those slow, rare smirks graced Levi’s lips and his dark blue eyes glowed dangerously from within. Eren felt his body heat up from the close contact and the way Levi looked at him.

“No.” Levi breathed out but let Eren go anyway as he pushed him back on the bed and he stood up to smooth the wrinkles on his shirt.

Eren stared at him at him as he half laid on the bed. He was breathing fast and his chest felt tight from the compromising scene.

“What the hell was that?” Eren demanded, his face was still red.

Levi just shrugged as an answer.

“Eren?” They heard the door open from the other side of the one way mirror and then Hanji gasped as she turned on the lights from her side to illuminate the control room behind the glass. “Hey, you know Levi isn’t stable!”

“Nah,” Eren sat up from the bed while Levi wordlessly crossed his arms over his chest, his back was turned on Eren. “He’s cool right now. We’re just chillin’.” A nervous laugh as his hands unknowingly started to fix his hair and rub his face to make the redness go away. “Keeper duties. Gotta make sure Levi’s alright!” 

Hanji raised an eyebrow in question. “He could go berserk.”

“I’ll only go berserk when my combat abilities are in use.” Levi turned to face Hanji. “Don’t worry your freak glasses off. I’m fine right now.”

“Well, then. You don’t have to be so mean~” Hanji grinned excitedly as she stepped away from the window and punched in the code to open the door to Levi’s containment room. “Irwin wants you in his office.”

Eren perked up and got to his feet. He towered over Levi as he stood up. Levi on the other hand, merely glanced at Eren then at Hanji.

“What did he say?” Eren asked.

“He said to be there in thirty minutes.” Hanji replied as she placed her hands on her lab coat covered hips. “The same goes for Jean and Armin so I’ll let them know right away.” Hanji looked at Levi thoughtfully. “Protocol 34, Eren.”

“What’s Protocol 34?” Levi frowned and Eren’s bright expression then fell as he turned on his heel and faced Levi.

“Sorry about this,” he muttered. Eren reached at the back of his standard issue multicarrier belt and unhooked one of the latches before he took out a thin, flat, titanium ring. Eren pressed a button on it and the contraption enlarged then the middle snapped open. He then placed the metal collar around Levi’s neck and it gave off a click when Eren locked it.

“A shock collar,” Levi’s eyes fell and Eren sensed betrayal in them. The device around Levi’s neck is programmed to send of a high voltage of electricity that would incapacitate a Cyborg if it loses control but it won’t be enough to kill it. “And to think that I hoped that my dog days were over.”  

Eren glanced at Hanji who watched them at the door and with a single look, she immediately got Eren’s message.

“I’ll see you two in Irwin’s office,” she pushed her glasses up to rest on top of her head. “I’ll go pick up Armin and Jean.” Then she left to give them privacy.

When Hanji closed the door behind her, Eren lowered his head to look at Levi but the Cyborg refused to look at him.

“Levi, please,” Eren gently placed his hands on those hard shoulders. It probably hurt Levi that he was treated like an animal and Eren felt shitty for being the same as the Brigade. But Levi is malfunctioning and he was currently a security risk. With the Commander in the same room as a glitching Cyborg, they had to take all the safety measures that they can. “Jean had to wear his for two weeks and he even activated it when he—“ Eren trailed off. It was an open secret among the agents about what Jean did to Armin that no one talked about. However, Jean doesn’t even know about it even to this day.

“Don’t even try to make me feel better,” Levi turned away and headed towards the door. “I don’t need your shitty pity. I’ve had worse.”

That was when Eren strode towards him and grabbed Levi by the shoulder to make the Cyborg face him.

“No, wait, liste—“ Eren wasn’t able to continued when that cold blue gaze cut through him like a knife.

“Don’t. Touch. Me. You fucking bastard.” Levi’s voice shook with anger and betrayal filled those blue eyes. Eren removed his hands from Levi and he was hurt by the name calling but this wasn’t the time to show it.

Hell fucking yes, deep inside Levi felt scared. All he wanted was a place to belong and acceptance for his existence. But after his major fuck up during the C3 retrieval operation, he most likely lost that chance. “I know where this is going so don’t even try to sugar coat this shit.”

Without hesitation, Eren grabbed him by the shoulders again and out of the spur of the moment, he pulled Levi to him in a strong embrace. Startled, Levi stiffened when he felt Eren’s hand gently rest at the back of his head as he was pulled in.

“Levi,” He could hear the slight tremble in Eren’s voice. This brat was trying to keep it together too, like he was worried and scared just like Levi was. “Remember when I promised you back then that I won’t let anything bad happen to you?”

A single nod.

“I’m still going to keep that.” Eren’s voice was soft but it was filled with determination. “Please, believe in me.”

_Believe in me._

Levi gently pushed Eren back and looked him dead in the eye. Eren stared back at him with sincerity in those beautiful, intense eyes and he felt the C3 whir into life.

“Fine.”

 

~///~///~///~

Jean blew out a breath and glared at the sketch pad that was propped up on his left lap. He’s been drawing nothing but random shapes with shadows for the past two hours. He sat on a cushioned chair beside Armin’s bed.

“What’s wrong?” Armin asked as he looked up from the book he was reading while he leaned on a wall of pillows. He pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose and stared at Jean.

“Nothing,” Jean sighed and closed the sketch pad before he placed it on the bedside table along with the pencil.

“That doesn’t look like nothing.” Armin teased. He closed the book and scooted on his bed to make room for Jean who took the silent invitation and settled beside him. “You’re a terrible liar.”

“You are too.” Jean gave a small smile and gently took the book from Armin’s hand to place it on top of his sketch pad. Armin was startled but he let go of the book anyway and he removed his glasses as well. “Feeling better?”

“Yeah.” Armin nodded. “What about you?”

“I’m completely fine.” Jean shrugged but then his brows lowered again as he was sucked into his thoughts.

“You know if you have something to say, you can say it.” Armin pointed out.

“That was a really stupid move, Armin.” The words just came out of Jean in an angry rush. “You almost died!”

Armin frowned and tore his eyes away. “I had to do something.” He muttered. “If I didn’t, Hitch will kill us both.”

Jean shook his head. “Goddammit, Armin,” he gritted out. “I have a Cyber Link, you know that. I can take on Hitch. I’m a Cardinal now!”

“Key word being _NOW,_ Jean. But what about that time when she’s got us cornered?She has a Cyber Link too.” Armin argued back. “It will make the fight go on longer and I can’t let that happen. If your stamina gets too low, your shields become brittle. She’ll break through and kill you.”

“And you’ll gladly throw your life away?” Jean demanded. Armin’s cheeks flushed but he turned to hold Jean’s glare.

“If it means I could protect you, then yes!” Armin shot back before he realized the words that had left his mouth and he bit his lower lip and tore his eyes away.

Jean stared at Armin and he felt like those words punched the breath out of him. His heart ached at the thought of losing this precious man and for some odd reason, power welled up in him. He clenched his fists on the white sheets of the bed before he forced out: “The point here is that you almost died. I almost fucking lost you.”

“Jean,” But Jean only cut Armin with a heavy sigh.

“I lost someone important to me before.” Jean said. He didn’t like talking about his final moments as a full human before shit happened that brought him to the Brigade’s doorstep like a Christmas package. “Do you know about the Trost University Massacre?”

Cold electricity filled Armin’s chest when he turned towards Jean. That was the event where 31 people died because of the insanity of two gunmen who were students there as well.

“Th-That was you?” It was a soft question. “One of the two students who got out of the room?”

Jean looked away and stared at the corner of the ceiling. “His name…was Marco.” His voice shook with emotions that clashed: anger, sadness, and regret. “He distracted the guy with the red cap so that I could make it to the exit. But I froze when I heard him get shot and then I saw him in the pool of his own blood on the floor. He fucking died in vain because I _died_ too.” Jean turned to look at the blonde young man beside him with intensity in his eyes. “I lost someone I loved who tried to protect me and where did that get me? The Brigade’s workshop.”

Armin looked away and focused on his hands on his lap. Someone he loved, huh? “You didn’t fail him, you’re alive now.” He swallowed a hard lump that formed in his throat from the uncomfortable insecurity. This Marco sounded so great that Armin felt like a second tier to replace someone’s dead boyfriend.

“But you know what?” Jean reached out to pull Armin in his arms in a protective embrace as they both sat back against the pillow covered headboard. “If it wasn’t for all that shit, I never would have met you.” Jean closed his eyes when he saw the memory of his first meeting with his blonde angel.

_“It’s okay,” Jean squinted at the light that poured from the giant wall that was blown on the wall. His handler was sprawled dead on the ground while Mikasa searched the dead body for weapons. “We’re here to get you out.”_

_But Jean only retreated back into his position squeezed at the corner of the room with a bubble like fore field around him. His body was covered in fresh cuts when one of the other Cyborgs tortured him with the blades that formed from her fingers. He was thin with just metal, skin, and bones underneath the dirty hospital gown he wore._

_“I’ll take you to a safe place where no one would ever hurt you again.” The blonde pressed his hands and his forehead against the glass like barrier. “It’s way better than this place. Please, I’m your friend. I will never hurt you, okay?”_

_When Jean lifted his face that was buried on his knees, he looked at the blonde young man with those stunning sky blue eyes and he willed the barrier he formed to be porous. The blonde looked startled when he began to sink through like the force field was taffy and he found himself in the bubble with Jean._

_Carefully, the blonde reached out slowly with those soft hands and placed them gently on Jean’s cheeks to lift his head up and meet his gaze._

_“My name is Armin,” he smiled. “Armin Arlert.”_

_Jean hesitated at first but he was so grateful for those warm hands on his face. He didn’t even remember the last time he felt any kind of warmth._

_“Jean,” he croaked out the best that he can with his parched and swollen throat. “Jean Kirschtein.”_

“I’m sorry.” Armin muttered as a wet sheen covered his sky blue eyes from the tears that he tried to hold back. For a moment there, he doubted Jean but it finally sank into him that he had put the past behind him. Jean just smiled and closed in to press his forehead against Armin’s. He felt his left eye too, become covered with a wet sheen from the tears that wanted to fall.

“Tell me,” Jean murmured gently. “What you told me right before our Cardinal Link was created,”

 _‘Our’_ Armin’s heart sang happily.

“Do you mean it?”

Armin nodded and that was when Jean finally pressed his lips against his in a deep, loving kiss. Then he breathed out: “Yeah, well, I love you too.”

The kiss continued and Jean’s hands slid down from Armin’s face to his arms where his right hand slipped underneath Armin’s shirt to roughly caress the small of his back. His other hand moved to part his thighs so Jean could settle between them. Armin gave a soft moan but otherwise welcome the weight on top of him.

Those slender fingers raked through Jean’s hair before Armin laced them together on his nape. Jean let out a low growl when he felt his hardness press against Armin’s through the denim that they wore. He pulled down the collar of Armin’s shirt and placed his lips to suck against the sensitive skin at the base of that slender throat. Jean then reached down to pop off the button of his pants to make some more room for the rising tent between his thighs.

“Hng,” Armin gasped and arched upward when Jean rolled back his hips and thrust forward to give him a feel of what was about to come. “J-Jean…” Armin rolled his hips back and thrust forward when Jean did again. They both moaned when their hardened cocks begged for release as they rubbed against each other’s hardness through the rough material of the denim.

**KNOCK**

**KNOCK**

**KNOCK**

Startled, Jean pulled back and Armin pushed himself to sit on the bed and fixed his clothes and his hair.

“Who the fuck?” Jean hissed while Armin tried to hold back from laughing. He angrily stomped towards the door while he straightened his shirt and popped the metal button of his jeans back into place. “I swear to St. Rose, I will beat the shit out of…” He pulled the door open.

He was greeted by bright chocolate brown eyes behind silver wired glasses.

“Uhm,” Hanji raised a finger in inquiry. “Did I interrupt something?”

Jean’s left eye twitched with glorious irritation. “No.” he smiled tightly. “Armin and I were just about to… play Uno.”

“Oh, okay.” Hanji replied, completely oblivious.

Armin sat crossed leg on the bed with a pillow on his lap. He smiled and waved at Hanji while Jean glanced at him. “Hi, Hanji!”

“So,” Jean leaned on the doorframe. His form was bent forward slightly to try and hide the tent on his pants. “What’s the matter, Doc Z?”

“Irwin wants you in his office in like, thirty minutes.” Hanji grinned sheepishly as the realization that she was a huge cock block sank into her. “Eren and Levi are on the way there.”

“But isn’t Levi unstable?” Armin frowned.

“Protocol 34.” Hanji’s smiled disappeared then came back again to lift the mood. “Off you two go, then.” Coolly, she walked away whistling a merry tune.

“Okay, cool.” Jean sighed while Armin bit his lower lip and pressed his fist over his mouth to contain his bubbling laughter.

 


	20. Engineer's Appointment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaand my sore throat and cold woke up my asthma. I called in from work so I'm home right now. I'm hoping to write at least three future chapters today. Anyways, thank you to those who greeted me to get well soon. I hope so too because being sick sucks.  
> Also, hold on to your hoodies, peeps! I'll put it in the story about Jean's berserk episode and what he did to Armin. (I'd probably put a disclaimer on that chapter about violence and abuse) *shudders* You know, the more I write about these characters, the more I hate the Brigade for breaking such beautiful souls. 
> 
> Cyber Link Fun Fact: Only Freida Reiss exists in this universe. There are no other Reiss children and therefore, she is the heiress of the Reiss empire. 
> 
> Here's another update for you! Have a great day/night! :D

Chapter 19

 

The Reiss mansion is a vast 5 hectare property in the northern part of the city. A proud mansion stood at the heart of it all while vast gardens and greenery surrounded the estate. Nile sat in one of the white garden chairs across Rod Reiss and between them was an on going game of chess. Rod Reiss was an average looking man; not very tall and not muscular. He had dark thinning hair and a thin but neatly kept moustache. But what he lacked in looks, he made up with how he carried himself. He wore expensive, yet simple clothes and his properties, connections, and bank account are more than enough to make a first impression.

“Would you care for some more refreshments, Nile?” Rod asked while his fingers hovered over the white bishop piece. “Just let me know.”

“No, it’s fine.” Nile smiled contently. “You should concentrate on your move rather than try to distract me with sweet bribery.”

Rod let out a hearty yet somewhat sinister chuckle. “You speculate too much, my friend.” He moved his knight and looked at Nile to make the next move. Bodyguards and other secretly armed men wandered around Rod’s side while Nile’s escorts were Berthold and Reiner who were both semi-formally dressed for the visit.

While Nile stared at the pieces before him, one of the bodyguards excused himself to whisper in Rod’s ear. A couple of nods later, Rod dismissed the man and leaned back on the black iron garden chair with a satisfied smile on his lips.

“You look pleased.” Nile pointed out as he made a straight move with his black rook.

“Ah, yes.” The other man replied. “My men were able to infiltrate one of the bases of operations of the Underground Alliance.” Being a powerful man, he’s bound to make a lot of enemies and one of them is a vigilante group who wants to take him out of business among other things. “The Alliance is a fairly big group with roughly two hundred people. Every corpse my men are able to bring, counts.”

“I assume that business is doing well?” Nile asked with a smile while Rod finished a move.

“Besides the nuisance the Alliance gives by sabotaging my midnight deals and trying to beat the prices of my products for the common public, everything is well. My daughter, Freida, will be coming home from her duties abroad to get into politics here.”

“Well, congratulations on that.” Nile chuckled while Berthold and Reiner stood like unmoving statues not far behind him.

“I suppose my investment in the Brigade is doing well?” Rod motioned at the Cyborgs behind Nile. “Those two look like competent machines.”

As it was integrated into them, Brigade Cyborgs are not affected by such names because that really was what they were; _Machines._ They are stripped off their emotions and humanity to complete the process to becoming a merciless weapon.

“Ah, yes,” Nile nodded proudly. “These two are part of my elite force. The best of the best from their pool of candidates.” He paused and made another move after Rod moved his king piece to the side. “Speaking of investment though, Project M is going smoothly. As far as yesterday was concerned, I already have 550 dolls. We’d be able to meet the 1000 quota by the time the year ends provided everything goes according to plan. ”

Rod perked up as he raised his eye brows to show interest. “Is that so?” a knowing smile. “I suppose I will get my share of this near immortal army by that time then.”

“Indeed you will.” Nile held up his glass and a finely dressed maid scurried to his side to pour him some more of his drink. “Although, I have a proposition about another investment you might want to hear about, Rod.”

“I’m listening.” Those beady dark eyes lifted from watching the chess board and bored into Nile’s while he made another move with the queen this time.

“What do you think of a serum similar to the one we are currently working on to create the army,” Nile asked with a slow and sinister smile. “Only this time, it would be calibrated for you to be a near immortal yourself? Quick regeneration, superb strength, speed and boosted intelligence. And with my elites on your side as well, you’d be invincible enough to wipe out the Alliance and all your enemies. You can even live long enough to run the Reiss empire.”

Rod stared at him in disbelief.

“You can sign the check to my name.” Nile made another move and then said; “Check mate.”

Rod didn’t even care that he lost because of the idea Nile had planted in his head. “I’ll sign it first thing tomorrow afternoon.”

 _‘Fool.’_ Nile thought with a sense of overflowing contentment while Reiner and Berthold quickly glanced at each other.

 

~///~///~///~

 

When Irwin walked into his office with Hanji in tow, Eren, Jean, and Armin placed this fists over their left chests in a salute.

“Psst,” Eren whispered to Levi when he didn’t salute with them.

“Huh?” Levi raised an eyebrow. “Oh, yeah.” And he saluted similar to what the others did although it was done without any noticeable interest. Despite being a thin contraption, the shock collar weighed noticeable for him.

“At ease.” Irwin’s voice held authority and the four people before him dropped their hands to their sides.

He took a seat behind his desk while Hanji stood behind him with a knowing smile. “Here there are, Commander. The talk of the whole compound~”

Armin gulped and glanced quickly Eren and in turn, Eren glanced back at him. Being friends since they were eating porridge with their hands on a high chair, Eren knew that Armin didn’t like attention. One time during the third grade, Armin fainted during their class’s play out of stage fright even though his part was merely a tree who’s supposed to just stand there and sway around while holding twigs. Mikasa had to fan Armin with her princess’s fan while Eren ran to get water with his deer antlers falling on his face.

“Don’t worry.” Irwin smiled at Armin when he noticed the young man’s distress. “I had Mina tell the other squads not to pester you four with questions and lavishly shower you with attention.”

“Thank you, sir.” Armin sighed with relief.

“I don’t mind.” Jean grinned. “I mean, it’s pretty cool.”

“Attentionwhore.” Eren coughed quietly for Jean to hear and the other man gave him a quick death glare.

“So, Eren,” Irwin laced his fingers together and thoughtfully rested his handsome chin on it while he studied the green eye young man. “What do you propose we do with Levi?”

It was the common question all Keepers are asked when their Cyborgs malfunction.

Eren stared back at Irwin with that familiar steel in his eyes and took a bold step forward to put Levi behind him..

“Hey, what are you—“ Levi began but Armin placed a hand on his shoulder. When Levi looked at him, Armin shook his head seriously to silently tell him not to interrupt.

“Commander Smith,” Eren began. “What happened a few nights ago is uncommon. Even if Levi was created by my father, he was still captured by the Brigade and held prisoner for a fairly long time. 80% of the Cyborgs we rescue from the Brigade malfunction if they could even make it this far. Similar events have happened with Jean Kirschtein and Sasha Braus.” He paused and held Irwin’s hard blue eyes. “I would like to ask for your and Dr. Hanji Zoe’s assistance in this matter to help Levi.”

Levi stared at Eren’s broad back, the emblem of the Wings of Freedom were spread on his back while he stood proudly in front of his superior… Begging for Levi’s safety.

“As Levi’s Keeper,” Eren finally said as he slammed his right fist to rest on his left pectoral in a salute. “I take full responsibility for his actions during the retrieval operation for his C3. But,” Green fire filled those bright eyes. “I will not apologize for his malfunction because it’s not his fault. He wasn’t aware of what he was doing. It was the machine in him, not the human.”

Armin’s lips curled up in a small, proud smile while Jean looked at Eren in disbelief. He then side glanced at Armin who was staring at Eren and thought about what he just heard.

He malfunctioned too? Why didn’t Armin tell him about it? A chill crept up his spine as he thought about it; Oh God, what did he do? How much damage had he done because most likely, Armin had done this too before for his sake.

Levi wanted to interfere but as it is, he was in deep shit from the other night already. All he could was to do what Eren asked of him and believe. Unfortunately, he felt a bubbling sense of dread and worry well up inside him. Eren had accepted responsibility for him therefore, it was Eren who’d pay the price. What if he gets punished in place Levi?

His chest, not the C3, thumped with a strong desire to protect. No one would hurt Eren.

Not even those he trusted as his own.

Irwin studied Eren in brooding silence. Just like Armin and Connie, Eren showed the same determination to keep his charge from harm.

“Eren,” Irwin finally said as he lifted his chin and sat up straight. Authority swirled around him as he stared Eren down. “You are aware that if you failed to convince me, Levi would be taken from you, right?”

A shaky breath slowly escaped Eren when Irwin mentioned; ‘failed’. Past-tense.

He succeeded.

“Sorry for the brashness, Commander,” Eren grinned. “But even if that was the case, I won’t let you take Levi away. He’s my father’s legacy which he created for me so we could fight the Brigade together. And in addition to that, Levi is not a _thing_ to be taken away. As long as he is capable of emotion, has a conscience, and free will, he is human. To me,” Eren fought not to let his voice shake. “Levi is human.”

Levi clenched his hands into fists and he briefly heard Jean whisper something to Armin but he didn’t pay attention to catch it. All he cared about right now is Eren and how he’s risking his pride and his damn job for him. And in that very moment, he understood why he’s so drawn to Eren. Right then, he regretted why he didn’t kiss the damn brat earlier.

“At ease, son,” Irwin nodded, satisfied. Hanji leaned casually on the antique desk and watched the youngsters before her with cheery eyes.

“You know, Eren,” she said. “I thought it was only Armin who could create moving, heartfelt speeches. But you changed my mind.”

A soft chuckle escaped Armin. “I think anyone can create a moving speech if they want something enough that they put their heart into it.”

Jean and Levi glanced at Armin but those sky blue eyes just looked straight at Hanji. Irwin stood up from his desk and walked over to Eren to put his Cyborg hand on the young man’s shoulder. “You’ve sure grown up from the greenhorn you used to be. Your father will be proud of you.”

“You’ve passed the initiation, Eren.” Armin sighed with a smile. “Welcome to the Keeper’s Club.”

“Uh, thanks.” Eren scratched the back of his head, embarrassed. “I just said what I felt.”

“So what’s going to happen to me, then?” Levi suddenly spoke up and crossed his arms over his chest. “Because I’ll be honest, I actually thought you’d pitch me against Cardinal horse-brat here to put me down just like with the MA210.”

“Hey, man, what the fu—hell?” Jean glanced at Irwin. He demanded while Armin gasped and shook his head.

“Levi,” Armin walked and stood beside Levi. “I don’t fully know what you went through with the Brigade, but we would never do that.”

“What will you do?” Levi asked as his brows furrowed. “Because I swear to St. Maria, don’t think I can take another second of this.”

“Irwin’s found a solution, actually.” Hanji pushed off from the desk. “And guess what, Armin knows what’s up.” She winked at the blonde and Armin nodded with a smile while Jean looked at him with so many unasked question swimming in his head.

Irwin turned to Eren and Levi whose cold stare was unwavering. “Levi needs a more in depth examination by an engineer to figure out what’s causing him to become unstable in combat mode.”

“I do not appreciate being cut open.” Levi frowned. “And I can’t promise you there won’t be any casualties.”

“At least he’s aware.” Hanji sighed and pushed her glasses up the bridge of her nose before she swiped around the tablet she carried to open up some files. “But don’t worry about that, sport.” She pointed to her neck in gesture of Levi’s collar. “That and Eren would be enough to keep you down.”

“Well,” Hanji continued. “All Rescues are sent to pay a visit to the Recon Core’s head engineer to make sure all those circuits are in the right places and are glitch free.”

“Who?” Eren and Jean asked in union then glared at each other for saying the same thing.

 “Why can’t you do it, four eyes?” Levi asked.

“I’m a doctor, not an engineer.” Hanji shrugged. “All I can do for you guys is the Core’s custom rewiring so you don’t die of low circuit power.”

“You have no idea how lucky you are.” Irwin smiled. “Dr. Jaeger didn’t mention this to a lot of people, but I was one of the chosen few who knew about it.”

A deep breath before Irwin continued. “Eren, Dr. Jaeger had a pupil whom he passed on most of his knowledge; our head engineer. He taught her for two years before he passed away.”

“Wait, what?” Eren demanded at the revelation.

“Dr. Jeager taught her?” Armin asked. He had become good friends with the head engineer from when Jean was still new and they would pay weekly visits to her place at the residence part of the compound. “But isn’t she our age; about twenty four or twenty five?”

“She’s a child prodigy.” Irwin replied. “Got into the Core at a relatively young age to learn about Cyborg technology. She’s so good that Grisha himself agreed to teach her. And because of that, she probably has an idea how Levi’s circuits work. She’s also shown great interest to meet Jean who is now a Cardinal. It seems that she possess knowledge about the Cardinal Link that you two would find useful.” Those blue eyes went from Armin and then to Jean.

 “I’ve sent word to her body guard that I would be sending you four over at her place. However,” Irwin’s gaze darkened. “If she fails to fix the glitch, then I’m not sure what else we could do to help Levi.”

Eren’s posture hardened at the idea of Levi being executed because he couldn’t be fixed. “My dad taught her.” He fought not to sound disrespectful. “She’ll be able to do it.”

Armin lowered his head a bit. Eren is very stubborn but he was too, back then. Levi actually had a higher chance of survival compared to Jean during those times. At least Levi didn’t hurt anyone when he went haywire. Jean, however…

He reached up to subtly rub his left eye which was a tad bit more blurry than his right. Maybe he should get that laser eye surgery Hanji’s been suggesting to get his sight fixed. He can’t keep wearing contact lenses especially when he goes out into the field.

“Fine.” Levi’s voice sliced through Armin’s thoughts and the Cyborg glanced at Eren, his chest still doing flips from when the brat stood up for him. No one had ever done that before. “Let’s get this over with.”

 

**Two hours later.**

Jean pulled the fancy looking gold and silver rope by the door of a cozy looking house at the northern part of the spacious compound of the Recon Core.

Levi looked around the neat little yard with the several potted flowers and an adorable chibi garden gnome.

“I gotta say,” he said with genuine sincerity. “I really like how neat this yard is.”

“Clean freak.” Eren teased but huffed out a breath when Levi elbowed him on the ribs.

“Best behaviour.” Armin reminded the group as they heard footsteps from the other side of the door.

The door opened and on the doorway stood a tall, dark skinned woman dressed like a butler with the pant suit she wore. There were visible freckles on her cheeks but her eyes were obviously not human while her dark hair was clipped back in a pony tail.

“Heeeeey, Armin.” She grinned at shorter blonde young man. She held out a fist and Armin immediately fist bumped it. “You and Connie never visit.”

Ymir was a Cyborg Rescued by the Recon Core when the 104th were still trainees. Even though she was a CGC, Ymir isn’t a high combat grade type but that doesn’t mean that she can’t deal damage. As far as they all knew, she wasn’t Linked either. But Ymir had decided to become the head engineer’s body guard and assistant, therefore, she was classified as a civilian Cyborg.

“Hey, Ymir!” Armin laughed good naturedly. “Sorry, it’s busy in the field, you know. But I’ll let Connie know so we can visit sometime later.” He motioned at the group. “You remember, Jean. And this is Eren and Levi.”

“What’s up?” Jean reached over and shook Ymir’s hand when she held it out. But truth be told, Jean doesn’t remember ever meeting Ymir.

“Oh, yeah, it’s hard to forget Jean. Man, you were a handful.” Ymir grinned and Jean’s eyes were filled with questions. She turned to shake Eren’s hand and then turned to shake Levi’s who wordlessly allowed the contact. “Dr. Jaeger’s kid and his legendary creation. Funny how life works, y’know?”

“You have no idea.” Levi commented dryly but Ymir just laughed.

“Oh, I like this guy already.” Ymir stared at the group with those all-seeing inhuman eyes of hers. She held the door wider and gestured them to enter the house which appeared to be much larger on the inside than the cozy suburban façade it had.

“Come in,” Ymir led them in. “Krista’s expecting you.”

 


	21. Allies In The Dark

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I'm doing another update because i'm kind of behind the schedule I made for my self. I'm always ten chapters ahead and I just finished chapter 30 last night so I figured out that I should post chapter 20 :)
> 
> I read Calisto's review and I totally forgot that not everyone has read the manga. I mean, if you guys have no plans of reading the manga, you can just google the Reiss. But yes, I am including people from the manga, the OVA's, and ACWNR. *Shoves the whole SnK universe here* In addition to that, I'll also be adding OCs as support.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading this far. I really appreciate the reviews and the kudos that you give, I really love 'em! Please come with me as we dive further into this universe with the 104th :D 
> 
> Cyber Link Fun Fact: Dr. Hanji Zoe has 4 PhDs. Deal with it ;D

Chapter 20:

 

A man in his late 20’s paced around a lavish study in a big house that looked abandoned if one would judge it from the outside.

“How many did we lose this time?” he growled and looked at the slender, long legged, silver haired woman who sat cross legged on one of the lavish couches.

“Ten.” She replied as her stunning and inhuman red violet eyes followed the man’s pissed off pacing. “And about 5 million’s worth of goods were destroyed.”

“Well, isn’t this just fucking peachy?” The man habitually combed his fingers through his dirty blonde hair while his pale, blue, half lidded eyes stared out of the dusty window and into the vast space of the unkempt lawn.

“What are you planning?” the woman asked.

The man stopped in his tracks and stared at the woman. “I’ve heard from intel that the Reiss are funding illegal Brigade projects and operations in exchange for protection and a nice cut on profit. They also get a fair share of the goodies that are products of those operations.”

“You know we won’t be able to take on such a strong partnership.” The woman pointed out. “We’re outnumbered and I can’t take on six Cyborgs.”

The man turned to walk to a dark, polished oak desk. He turned on his communication system and a holographic keypad appeared. “The enemy of my enemy is my friend.” He smiled as he quoted a proverb. “I’m sure Irwin and I could work something out.”

He dialled a restricted direct line and after a few rings, Irwin appeared on his screen.

“And to what do I owe the pleasure of this call?” Irwin asked with that trademark dignified air as he too, sat behind his regal desk. “I haven’t heard from you in months.”

The man shrugged and smiled as he leaned back casually on his leather chair. “Nice to see you too, Irwin.” He said. “Sorry, I haven’t called. The Reiss have been a huge pain in the ass the past few months.”

“You know that the Recon Core doesn’t meddle with politics.” Irwin frowned. “If you’re still trying to get me to join in your vigilante cause—“

“No, hold that thought,” he coolly held up a finger and Irwin stopped. “I have intel about your best friend, Nile.”

Irwin was silent as those intelligent blue eyes studied him from the other side of the screen. This man had eyes and ears all over the city and he was one of Irwin’s best contacts when it comes to intel.

“I’m listening.” Irwin replied. He picked up a pen with his cyborg arm and started to mindlessly spin it with blind skill around his metal fingers.

“I knew you’d bite.” The man laughed good naturedly while the silver haired woman stood up from the couch to walk to the window and watched the lawn while she kept her ears open. “Ever wonder how the Brigade could afford to get their filthy hands on the latest CyTech materials to build their ‘Borgs in a short time while the Recon Core can’t produce one from scratch in a span of a year? Dirty money, Irwin. Dirty money from the people’s wallets.”

“You’re telling me,” Irwin’s eyes flashed with anger. “That the Reiss is funding the Brigade.”

“Bingo!” The man cracked his knuckle out of habit. “And according to my sources, Rod shelled out a delicious amount for something called Project M. I can’t infiltrate that deep yet, but the Garrison Force is on high alert because of the number of teenagers being abducted from school, hospitals, and the streets at an alarming rate. Coincidence? I think not.”

“If what you’re saying is true,” Irwin said. “Then Nile’s more than the monster I thought him to be. To shift the victim age to that of teenagers, he’s the worst.” Irwin shook his head. Those sharp eyes looked up and locked with the man’s pale blue ones. “So what do you propose?”

“A partnership.” The man replied. “You hate the Brigade, I hate the Reiss and they’re working together so fuck, why can’t we?”

“Are you sure that you don’t have any underlying motives?” Irwin asked. The woman who was listening by the window turned her head to look at the laid back, lethal man on the leather CEO chair.

He was quiet as if he was in thought while Irwin waited for his answer. “There is one,” he finally replied as he opened a drawer and took out a dusty picture frame to stare at it thoughtfully. It was a picture of three children; the younger boy had a goofy grin while the older boy didn’t smile at all. The red-headed little girl with them smiled happily while she played with a ratty looking bird plushie. Behind the children was a sad looking building with the sign perched with some flowering bushes that said: ‘St. Sina’s Orphanage.’

“I’d also like to use this opportunity to meet your newest Rescue.” The man said as he kept the picture frame back into the drawer. “We go way back.”

“I’ll think about it, then.” Irwin nodded. “Thanks for the intel.”

“No prob.” The man chuckled and his pale blue eyes flashed with intelligence as held Irwin’s iron gaze. “Don’t make me wait too long, Irwin.

“I’ll let you know soon.” Irwin agreed with a single nod and the line went dead as Irwin’s live feed disappeared from the screen.

 

~///~///~///~

 

“This is very nice house.” Jean said as he looked around the living room where Ymir asked them to wait while she went to get Krista. “Like celebrity crib kind of nice.”

Levi walked studied the surfaces with a practiced eye then ran a finger in each of them. “Spotless,” he commented dryly in awe. “I think I like this girl already.”

“Careful,” Jean teased. “Eren doesn’t like to share.”

“Shut the fuck up, Jean.” Eren sneered as he narrowed his eyes at the other young man. “You want a vase up your ass?”

“Guys,” Armin sighed. “Didn’t we just agree to be on our best behaviours?”

“He started it.” Eren mumbled.

“If you two don’t shut up,” Levi frowned. “I’m going to kick your asses out the door, literally.”

Just then Ymir appeared on the doorway arch that led to the other side of the house. Behind her, a short, petite girl stepped out. She had shoulder length hair, bright blue eyes behind round, thin-rimmed glasses and she wore a white blouse and a red and black plaid skirt underneath a long white lab coat.

“Krista!” Armin got to his feet and strode over to the girl.

“Armin!” Krista went to meet the other blonde in a friendly hug. “Oh my, you’ve gotten taller. I’m sorry haven’t visited you at the main compound for a while now.”

“Have I? I really don’t think so.” Armin laughed, a bit embarrassed. “That’s totally, okay. We’re all busy”

Behind him, Armin heard Jean subtly clear his throat like he’s forgotten about them.

“Oh, yeah,” Armin turned towards his squad mates. “You remember Jean Kirschtein. And that’s Eren Jeager and Levi.”

The hem of her lab coat flapped behind her as Krista strode over as fast as her short legs could take her to where the rest of the squad are. “Jean,” Krista breathed out as she looked up to meet Jean’s height. “It’s great to see you again all well and healthy.”

“Uh, thanks.” Jean smiled. Krista was freakin’ adorable and she was even shorter than Levi.  She was like a tiny ball of sunshine with all that optimism. “I believe we’ve met before but I don’t remember anything that much.”

“It’s fine.” Krista smiled but Jean noticed that those eyes looked at him like they knew something that he didn’t. “Most Cyborgs don’t remember anything during their regression period. Which leads me to you two…” she turned towards Eren and Levi.

“Hello, Eren.” Krista held out a small hand and Eren’s covered it completely as he shook it in greeting. “Thank you for coming to see me. I’ve heard a lot about you and Mikasa from Dr. Jeager.” Her eyes fell on the ballerina style flats laced around her ankles. “This is late, but I’m sorry about your sister.”

“Thanks, Krista.” Eren smiled tightly. He really hated being reminded of it, but Krista was just being polite to him. Despite that, he appreciated the fact that his alienated father actually talked about his kids to other people.

“There wasn’t a week that had gone by that Krista didn’t cry from your dad’s harsh lessons.” Ymir sighed and shrugged. “He was a terror teacher when it comes to engineering.”

“Ymir, don’t spill everything about me.” Krista pouted. “Those lessons had been all worth it. Although,” she paused. “He was gone most of the time because he told me he was working on something else.” She then looked at Levi.

“It’s an honour to finally meet you, Mr. Levi.” She smiled as she held out her hand to the aloof Cyborg. “Dr. Jeager used your design to teach me what I know about CyTech.”

“Just Levi an you’re awfully polite,” Levi replied when he shook her hand. “Unlike these little shits over here.”

Krista’s laugh sounded like little silver bells while Jean and Eren grimaced.

“Commander Smith told me everything.” She said after pleasantries were exchanged. “And I’m more than happy to help. Also, I’m very surprised about Jean becoming a Cardinal. Not much is known about it, but Dr. Jeager did an extensive yet secret study about it using the information from one of the most brilliant minds the Recon Core has ever had. I’m very excited to tell you that Jean is the second Cardinal to have appeared since the beginning of the CyTech era.”

“You’ve got to be kidding me.” Armin gaped while Eren and Jean glanced at each other in disbelief. “There was a Cardinal before?”

“How about I try to solve Levi’s glitch first and then I’ll tell you about the Cardinal Link?” Krista proposed.

“Of course!” Eren nodded eagerly. “By all means, please, help Levi.”

Levi wanted to make a rude come back, but the look on Eren’s face was deseperate. He looked like he was really worried about him.

“Alright.” Krista smiled. “Eren and Levi, please follow me to my workroom. Ymir, could you please bring Jean and Armin refreshments and some of the key lime pie I made last night?”

“Pie?” Jean repeated as if he didn’t believe it. He didn’t remember that last time he’s had pie. No, wait, now he does. It was the night before he left for college; his mother made him some to bring along the trip to Trost U. The memory made his heart ache.

“One of the Recon Core’s secret treasures.” Ymir winked as she disappeared in the kitchen.

Levi, Eren, and Krista disappeared down the hallway and entered a large room at the back of the house. Books, notes, and several screens were put neatly on tables while there was an operating table lined with wires and other Cyborg necessities in the middle of the room. At the corner was a study desk with a lamp and a large bookshelf that displayed books, Cyborg parts encased in glass, and some rolled up blueprints.

“Please have a seat.” Krista gestured at the operating table at the middle and Levi wordlessly hopped up to sit on it with flawless motion. Krista put on some latex gloves and removed her thin framed glasses to replace them with a pair of high-tech goggles. “What seems to be the problem?”

“I lost control and attacked Eren and the others shortly after my Cyber Link was activated.” Levi explained straight to the point.

“And what was it like?” Practical questions from Krista.

“I felt my body moving on its own,” Levi replied. “After that, I felt like all the machine wanted was to kill what moved. I don’t remember anything after that.”

“I’d have to take a deeper look inside.” Krista frowned. “The Commander told me that you were with the Brigade for quite some time. I assumed they poked around you?”

Levi glimpsed Eren clench his fists to contain his anger while he sat on a chair near the operating table. “Pretty much all the time.” He shrugged. “So do I have to lie down or what?”

“That would be helpful, yes.” Krista nodded as she placed a surgical mask over her face. “Eren, could you please come here?”

Eren stood up from the chair and stood beside Levi. “What do you need?”

“I need you to throw in a command prompt,” Krista said, her words slightly muffled by the mask. “Make Levi as calm as possible just to be sure. I need his top clothes off as well.”

Eren nodded and turned to look at Levi. “You heard her,” he smiled quickly. Krista turned away and went to the other side of the room to get some tools.

“Yeah, whatever.” Levi complied as he laid back down on the table. He caught a slight tremble on Eren’s lips that made him want to bite them.

Just then, Eren reached over and started to unbutton Levi’s shirt with nervous fingers while his face had a red tint on it.

“Well, well,” Levi allowed a dark smirk and Eren flushed angrily as he reached the end of the shirt and parted the cloth in the middle to expose Levi’s lean muscled torso. “Are you sure you don’t want to go all the way down to the pants?”

“Shut up, Levi.” Eren muttered harshly and cleared his throat when Krista returned.

“Ready?” she asked while she pulled on some white latex gloves.

Levi nodded and then Eren fired the command;

“Levi,” There was an odd gentleness in Eren’s voice that Levi found alluring. “Command prompt.”

Those blue, blue eyes glowed from within. “Orders?”

“Deep hibernation mode.” Truth be told, Levi thought that Eren just wasted a command. He’d be able to sleep just listening to that brat’s voice. But if it was Krista’s request, then it’s probably for safety measures. He can’t assure that he wouldn’t react upon being opened up again; not after such a traumatizing decade with the Brigade. Those fading green eyes were the last thing Levi saw as he fell asleep.

When Eren and Krista were sure that Levi was properly sedated, they began. Krista’s fingers expertly ran all other Levi’s muscular torso until she found a built in button. She pressed and the middle section of Levi’s chest parted in the middle in a hiss of pressure. Krista carefully opened it up and Eren saw the same make up he did when he installed the C3 in the middle of the battle with Marlow.

Krista opened up some more metal compartments in Levi’s chest whose edges were fused with flesh. She then pulled a tiny latch that made a small square lift open beside the place where the C3 was locked in. Eren saw numerous, tiny, colour-codded wires inside and Krista pressed something at the end of her goggles to zoom in.

“I see the problem.” Krista said after a moment of poking around with surgical tweezers. “Several wires are in the wrong places that’s why the Crystal Capacitor sent the signals down the wrong places.”

“So basically, the Brigade made a mess out of Levi.” Eren had to fight his voice from showing any signs of anger. But Krista easily picked up on it with her keen sense of empathy.

“Levi matters to you, huh?” She asked with a smile in her voice while she checked other possible causes of malfunctioning and frowned again when she found one.

Eren tore his eyes off Krista and accidentally landed on Levi’s peaceful expression. “He’s important.” It was a shy mumble that Eren tried to cover with stubborn annoyance. “So I’ll protect him with everything I’ve got. He’s my friend. He’s squad. He’s…” Eren trailed off, suddenly unsure.

“Shouldn’t it be other way around?” Krista asked with wonder as she took a strange looking tool from her pink toolbox and tweaked something inside Levi’s chest.

“I guess so.” Eren replied with a shrug. “But I want to…protect him too.”

Eren did not understand what magic Krista had in her that made him open up easily. She just had that gentle and trustworthy air about her.

“You’re dedicated,” Krista smiled from behind the medical mask she wore. “Just like Dr. Jeager.”

Eren smiled awkwardly at the comment since he and his dad were never close. Krista returned to her work and didn’t bother with conversation as she sank into deep focus. Eren couldn’t help but feel a sense of nervousness as Krista exposed more and more or Levi’s inner components. When he was sure that Krista was too busy to notice and Levi was still deeply sedated with the command prompt, Eren gently took Levi’s hand into his own. He didn’t know why, but he just did.

Krista fiddled with some wires around the compartment where the C3 was and plugged them in the proper places. When she did, there was a single soft beam and the internal lights in Levi’s chest blinked yellow and green. As they did, Eren felt a cold rush fill his head like how blood suddenly rushed back in after being held upside down.

“Ngh…” Eren squeezed his eyes shut but held onto the sensation as he let his subconscious resurface for a moment. He made sure to be as quiet as possible so he doesn’t disturb Krista. Behind his closed lids, Eren saw a blue path of light that stretched like an endless aisle until it disappeared into the darkness of his mind. The Coordinate chip made his head throb dully as the vision became even clearer and more life-like.

 _‘Don’t stray from me.’_ He heard Levi’s voice echo in his head through that strange blue path. _‘damn brat.’_

“L-Levi?” Eren asked softly with his voice as he opened his eyes. When he did, the odd sensation and the strange bright blue path disappeared. But then, Eren’s heart slammed against his ribs before it beat rapidly when Levi’s own hand consciously moved and laced those slender fingers with his and squeezed.

 


	22. Ilse's Notebook

Chapter 21

 

“I hope they’re okay.” Armin said after Ymir stepped out of the living room to get something upstairs. “It’s been two hours.”

“I’m sure they are.” Jean leaned back against the soft backrest of the couch. “Eren and Levi are like two halves of one unit, just like you and me.” He grinned.

Armin smiled and turned to look at Jean. “Is that supposed to be a pick up line?”

“Why would I need pick up lines for?” Jean asked with wink. “I already got who I want. Like, that’s a serious homerun for me, baby.”

“I’m still certain that you’re trying to flirt with me.” Armin teased and leaned up to brush a quick yet deep kiss on Jean’s lips.

“Whoah, where did that come from?” Jean grinned when Armin pulled away. However, the blonde just shrugged.

Armin and Jean managed to pull it off like nothing happened when Ymir appeared again. She had two leather bound notebooks in her hands. The moment she plopped down on the couch opposite from the house guests, Krista, Eren, and Levi finally appeared. Krista wore a bright smile while Eren had Levi’s arm around him while he helped the slightly groggy Cyborg to one of the couches.

“Judging with that smile on your face,” Ymir pointed out with a sly grin. “You were able to fix Levi?”

“Yes!” Krista beamed. “He was in bad shape, being reassembled wrong like that.”

“Another item on my growing list of Reasons to Eliminate the Brigade.” Eren’s eyes narrowed.

“No one wants to hear that awfully long list right now.” Levi mumbled as Eren took a throw pillow and placed it under his head so he can be comfortable. Although, when Levi was submerged in his sub consciousness, he had the strangest experience. There was a green path of light the started from his line of sight and stretched out into the darkness where he couldn’t reach. Then he felt Eren inside his mind while there was a gentle hold on his hand in the physical plane.

What the holy fuck was that?

“Alright.” Krista took a deep breath to compose herself and made sure that everyone was comfortably settled. Ymir took a remote from the coffee table and pressed a button. The painting on top of the fireplace mantle split and parted in the middle to reveal a screen. “About the Cardinal Link.”

She took the top most leather bound notebook from Ymir and shyly fiddled with the edges while she conceptualized her impromptu presentation.

“Wooo, go babe!” Ymir cheered from where she was seated and Krista blushed angrily at her. She took another deep breath and met the five sets of eyes that looked back at her.

“To refresh the basics,” Krista began when she found her voice. “The Cyber Link is the initial stage that is established when the Cyborg half imprints its loyalty to certain person may it be human or another Cyborg.” She then pressed the remote and the screen flashed several diagrams of the circuit path in which the Cyber Link flows. “The Link may be freely given or induced but most of all, It is alive and in a one in a million chance, it evolves.” Krista pressed another button and a picture of a woman in her mid thirties, appeared on the screen. She had an uncanny resemblance with Ymir, but what made them different was the soft angles in the woman’s face.

“This is Ilse Langar.” Krista pushed her glasses up the bridge of her nose and looked at her audience. “She was the first one to find out about the evolution when she became the recipient of the very first Cardinal Link.”

A picture of a handsome man filled the screen. He had soft ebony hair that fell around to frame his gentle face. His eyes were two different colours: one hazel and one was electric blue. His smile softened his features even more. “This is CSN. DM1TR1-D610N, Dmitri D’Gion and he and Ms. Lagnar are best friends. A Cyber Link was established between them and then it evolved. With this rare phenomenon, Ms. Lagnar started to study the Cardinal Link with Dmitri having agreed to volunteer to help her. And all of her notes are in this notebook.” Krista held up the black leather bound notebook in her hands. “This is Ilse’s Notebook, as I like to call it. It was found by Dr. Jaeger and he handed it to me under strict orders to ‘take it to my grave and not tell just anybody about it’ until the right time comes.”

“What happened?” Armin spoke up, obviously intrigued by all of this.

“No one believed them.” Krista’s eyes were sad. “This was when the CyTech was young. CGCs back then were taboo and people saw them as abominations and disposable weapons.”

Jean’s thumb caressed the back of Armin’s hand when the blonde secretly held his hand underneath the couch pillows and squeezed.

Krista’s eyes fell slightly. “The Recon Core thought the same as well. The commander that time, Kieth Shadis, rejected the idea of the Cardinal Link. Ilse became a laughing stock because of her sentimental treatment towards human weapons and how she proposed that the Cardinal Link was the cause of deep human emotion such as friendship, trust, and even love.”

Armin felt his heart kick when he caught Jean glance at him briefly with a subtle smile. “So the Cardinal Link, as I’ve observed in Jean, unlocks the true powerful abilities of the Cyborg?”

“Correct,” Krista nodded. “However, such a power does not mean invincibility. Cardinal Cyborgs could still be defeated and die.”

“Where are Ilse and Dmitri now?” Eren asked. “I’d like to meet her and I’m sure Armin and Jean do too, right guys?”

“Sure,” Jean nodded. “I’d like to know what Armin and I got into.”

Ymir and Krista looked at each other with a tight expression on their faces.

“Unfortunately,” Krista replied. “They’re both dead.”

“How?” Levi didn’t seem perplexed about that information unlike his companions. Being so used to death, he just ends up asking the ‘why’ before he shrugged it off.”

“Ilse was assassinated,” Krista forced. “Her car was rigged with a bomb and it exploded when she turned the ignition. Until now, we still don’t know who did it. But whoever did, most likely didn’t want Ilse to continue her ‘quack research’ which leads me into the conclusion that it was someone from within the Recon Core.”

“No fucking way,” Eren shook his head in disbelief. Ever since he was young, he had always held the Core in high regard.

“Don’t be so surprised, Eren.” Levi’s voice cut through his thoughts. “Even the most noble has their own skeletons in the damn closet.”

“Levi’s right.” Ymir crossed her long legs and her arms over her chest. “The Recon Core’s history isn’t all sunshine and flowers.”

“I have a question then regarding the matter.” Levi’s inhuman blue eyes pinned Krista on the spot. “What happens if the recipient of the Cardinal Link dies?”

Armin felt a cold blade stab him in the chest as he turned his head to stare at Levi. Jean, on the other hand, gritted his teeth as he tried to keep the morbid flashes of the ‘what ifs’. But Levi had a point, this was a dangerous profession and people die in this line of work all the time.

A shaky breath escaped Krista and she prepared to give them the hard facts.

“It’ll be okay, Krista.” Ymir smiled. “They have the right to know.”

“Well,” Krista answered. She lifted her eyes and looked at Armin before she locked her eyes with Jean’s. “If the recipient of the Cardinal Link dies… The Cyborg dies as well.”

A chilly silence covered the room like a heavy blanket. Armin felt his breath become shallow while Eren turned to help him calm down.

“Breathe, Armin.” Those green eyes held those sky blue ones.

“That fact was learned the hard way,” Krista opened Ilse’s Notebook to the latest page and Eren’s eyes widened. That was his father’s hand writing. “When a Cyber Link’s recipient dies, the Cyborg may or may not establish a new one. But when the Cardinal Link is violently severed from the death of the recipient, the Cyborg goes into a state of eternal insanity and lack of reason. Either they self-detonate or they go berserk and go into a mad killing spree that would force a higher authority, the Recon Core for that matter, and put down the rampaging Cyborg by force. However if it’s the Cardinal who dies, I don’t know the answer to that because it was Ilse who died first.”

“Oh God,” Armin breathed. “So Dmitri…?”

“Went completely batshit,” It was Ymir who answered Armin’s unfinished question. “He destroyed half of the Recon Core compound before they were able to put him to the ground. Dmitri took at least fifty people with him to the grave including his Keeper.”

“Commander Shadis still wouldn’t believe that the tragedy was the cause of a berserk Cardinal.” Krista’s voice was hushed. “They wrote it off as a malfunction of a high combat grade cyborg. But that was before and when Commander Irwin called me up to confirm about the information Dr. Jaeger handed to Eren, he believed me.” Her bright bi spectacled gaze met Armin’s and Jean’s. “I was hoping I could ask the two of you to help me. I want us to understand the Cardinal Link better and create a program for the proper care and handling of future Cardinals. Maybe Jean could---“  


“No.” Armin cut in and Eren stared at him in disbelief. “I decline if this involve making Jean into a guinea pig. I won’t allow that on him.” He paused to look away to hide the turmoil in his eyes. “Never again.”

 “No one said that.” Krista gasped and shook her head. “I’m not making anyone into a guinea pig. No tests were run on Dmitri and the study Ilse started was purely based on observation. The Cardinal Link, no matter how powerful, is very intricate. Since it is rooted in deep human emotion, it is complicated to understand and you can’t force it. And most of all,” Krista smiled. “It is permanent to the very core. No refunds!”

Jean and Armin glanced on each other awkwardly while Eren muttered under his breath. “I knew it!”

 “So Armin, you must take it upon yourself the responsibility of not getting killed.” Krista’s voice held a tone of plea.

“I won’t let that happen.” Jean growled. He couldn’t believe this. He didn’t care if it was him, but Armin? Like he’ll he’d let him die.

“The Recon Core has two other Cyber Links among their ranks.” Ymir looked at Eren and Levi. “All Cyber Links have the possibility to become Cardinal.”

“Don’t worry,” Levi’s voice was flat and pretty much colder than it usually was. “I don’t plan to let emotions rule me and sign up for a Cardinal Link. No human agreement as much as I’m concerned.”

Eren kept a straight face, but for some reason that even he didn’t understand, he held a deep and sharp pain in his chest.

 “My offer stands, Armin.” Krista said. “Here, I personally re-copied the messy notes from the original notebook.” Krista said with a smile as she handed the second notebook Ymir from Ymir to a suddenly startled Armin. “This belongs to the 104th squad in case Levi and Sasha evolves.”

“Not going to happen.” Levi repeated, deadpanned, while Eren glanced at him.

Jean and Armin looked at each other and a silent agreement passed between them when they both grinned.

“Sure.” Jean nodded. “This shit’s pretty big. I’d like my own statue at the Core garden that says ‘SWAG DADDY CARDINAL’”

Eren slapped his palm on his forehead and shook his head in hopelessness while Levi frowned. Jean was such an attention whore.

“Just as long as there are no poking or inhuman tests.” Armin agreed with a bright grin. “I’d also like a painting of my portrait for on the Greek hallway by the gardens.”

“You seriously shouldn’t stop hanging around Jean so much.” Eren groaned while Armin laughed.

 “Armin, you’ll be the first one to use it and you can write the wonderful things you discover with Jean about the Cardinal Link.” Without a doubt, Jean looked away and tried to look busy. “Please, I beg of you, guard it with your lives. The Brigade must never know.”

Armin stared at the notebook filled with priceless knowledge and the golden responsibility of the Link Jean had created with him.

“We will.” Armin grinned with determination.

“Right,” Ymir got to her feet and stretched. “Now that’s settled, I’ll get more pie before you peeps hit the long walk back to the main building.”

After an hour after the 104th squad had some of Krista’s famous pie, Levi decided to help Ymir with the dishes because he had a soft spot for cleaning and dragged Eren along. And besides, he didn’t want to impose; it was only courtesy. Eren helped out by wiping the crumbs off the coffee table while Jean stepped outside for a bit to absorb everything Krista told them.

Eren insisted that Armin stay in the living room and flip around Ilse’s notebook since he and Levi won’t take long with helping out. So Armin did.

“Armin?” Krista walked through the doorway after she stepped out for a bit and Armin looked up from reading the first few pages.

“Oh, hey, Krista.” He smiled and the girl took a seat beside him. “Thank you again. You have no idea what a big deal this is.

“No, it’s fine.” She smiled back and stared at her ballet flats before she looked up at Armin once again.

“What’s the matter?” Armin closed the notebook and faced her. “You look troubled.”

“Just concerned.” Krista replied. “If you don’t mind, I would like to ask about Jean.”

Armin knew where this was going immediately after hearing Krista’s solemn tone. Several years ago, when Jean first arrived, he was a lot different from the arrogant, cocky, fun asshole they all knew today. He was skin, metal, and bones and his body was covered in cuts of all shapes and sizes. But even though he was physically frail, that didn’t stop the traumatized Cyborg from being violent.

“What would you like to know?” Armin’s expression became troubled. He wished he could just forget how it all used to be.

“All Keeper Files are sent to me,” Krista said. “Yours, Connie’s, and Eren would be sending his soon. I was most concerned with your file because unlike Sasha with Connie, Jean actually hurt you. I feared for your safety because Hanji told me that you almost went blind on your left eye. How is he?”

“He’s great, Krista” Armin forced a smile. “He and Eren fight a lot. He spars with Sasha and goofs around with Connie. He treats me with care…” he trailed off.

“Ah,” Krista giggled to herself. “You’re the reason he evolved, then?”

“I don’t really know nor do I care.” An embarrassed shrug. “Cardinal or not, he’s still Jean. And I’ll always…” Armin looked away while Krista slightly kicked her legs up in amusement.

“I’m not going to ask about that.” She said. “I’m just happy Jean’s okay now. I’ll admit, a lot of people thought he wasn’t going to make it.”

“Well, I didn’t.” A slight hardness echoed in Armin’s voice. “I was scared he might, but I didn’t join in the conclusion. I’ve always believed that he’ll survive because even when he didn’t remember his first few weeks out of the Brigade, he was one stubborn motherfu—“

Krista gasped and covered her mouth with her hand as she tried to hold in the laugh that came. Armin bit his lower lip and tried not to laugh too.

“Honestly,” Armin said after they shared the laughs that came anyway. “Jean doesn’t remember punching me with that force field. That wasn’t him, it was the traumatized thing inside him that fought for survival. It’s just like how Levi didn’t remember anything else after he told Eren to run for cover when he lost control or just like how Sasha doesn’t remember trying to commit suicide.” He paused and closed his eyes to shut away the memories of a terrified, delusional Jean.

“You never told him?” Krista asked.

“No,” Armin shook his head and when he did, the golden threads of his hair swayed back and forth. “He doesn’t need to know. Some things are best left in the dark.”

“Then I’ll remark him as fully recovered in my records.”

“Thank you, Krista.” Armin beamed. “Thank you for everything.”

“Silly, I’m more than happy to help!” Krista and Armin looked at the other doorway to the kitchen when Levi scolded Eren for wiping the dishes the wrong.

 

Jean leaned on the wall on the other side of the living room with his arms crossed over his chest. He heard every word of Krista and Armin’s conversation but he didn’t mean to eavesdrop on them. Jean was just on his way to go pick up the squad after a short stroll outside Krista’s neat little garden when he heard his name and that was that. He dropped his arms to his sides and clenched his fists to contain the tornado of emotions inside him while his lips were a thin pressed line on his hard jaw.

His first memory after the regression period had been him lying in bed while he stared at the full moon outside the window. Armin was by his bed side and he read the Little Prince aloud to him. He was beautiful with the moonlight that flooded the room, but what was out of place on that lovely sight had been that bloody black and blue left eye that was behind a gauze eye patch.

When Jean asked how he got that injury, Armin shrugged and smiled before he lied that he got it during a mission.

But now, Jean knew and the truth was a painful punch to the chest.

He had hurt Armin and he didn't even remember it. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cyber Link Fun Fact: For those who do not know Ilse Lagnar, she's the protagonist in the SnK OVA: Ilse's Notebook. The OC in this chapter, Dmitri D'Gion, is mentioned to be Ilse's best friend. When Dmitri was human, he and Ilse went to high school together before they entered the Recon Core; Ilse as a researcher and Dmitri as an agent. Dmitri was abducted during a mission and went under transition in the Brigade to become a high combat grade cyborg before the Recon Core was able to rescue him.
> 
> How's everyone doing tonight? I'm posting another chapter today because I just finished chapter 31 last night and DAMN y'all better be ready because I lost count of how many times the feels smacked me in the face and I spazzed so much. 
> 
> Thank you so much for the support and encouragement! My inbox is so happy to be filled with your encouraging reviews! <3


	23. Back From The Edge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, my wonderful readers! It's a wonderful rainy night tonight over here and it's a perfect time to throw in an update. I also checked the calendar this morning, it's been a month since I started this story. I'm so happy that a lot of people have liked and reviewed this! Thank you very much, everyone! 
> 
> As a monthsary (yes, that's a word in my country, lol) treat and as replacement of the fun facts for this update, I'm going to let you into a sneak peak of the temporary titles of the chapters I've finished so far. (chapter 32 is at the back so it wasn't featured). They're subject to change until published but it's what I got so far. Sparks up excitement, does it? :) 
> 
> https://instagram.com/p/8J2IJHFjZdpnBGmbTOodOeJZhlQhlxhdDURRk0/
> 
> I hope the page is able to load, please let me know what you think about it and the story so far! Again, thank you very much!

Chapter 22

 

That night, Irwin stood in front of the ceiling-to-floor window while he stared into the inky blackness of the ocean whose bay sparkled with the night lights of the bay side area.

“This is deeply disturbing.” He said without turning to look at the short silver haired woman on his comm screen. “You are certain, captain Brzenska?”

“Yes.” Rico Brzenska replied firmly. “I’m sure the footage clearly showed you the Brigade’s unicorn emblem on those men while they dragged that young lady inside a van and sped off.”

Irwin turned on his heel and faced the holographic monitor that had Rico’s face on it. Her story certainly clicked with that of his _other_ associate. But if he decided to jump into this and work with them, would it even be safe to have a gang lord of a notorious vigilante group and the captain of the Garrison force in one room without going at each other’s throats?

“The Recon Core is neutral unless Cyborgs or the Brigade itself are involved.” Irwin’s voice was stern as his blue eyes pinned Rico’s silver ones. “Your story matches another piece of information I got from a certain connection.”

“I have a feeling this is a sleazy connection.” Rico frowned and pushed up the delicate rimless glasses up the bridge of her nose.

“For you, yes.” Irwin nodded. “But in the eyes of the Recon Core, any force against the Brigade and terror Cyborgs are allies.”

“And who might this ally be?” Rico asked when she crossed her arms over her uniform clad chest.

“Let’s just say,” Irwin replied as he picked up Armin’s interesting report about the visit with Engr. Krista Lenz. “That he’s your friendly neighbourhood vigilante lord.”

“Oh.” Rico’s scowl now reflected annoyance. “The Reverend.”

 

~///~///~///~

 

Sasha sat on the edge of the rooftop barrier of one of the buildings that faced the vast sea. Her long pony tail whipped like a burgundy rope in the wind while she watched the orange sun set in the watery horizon. She leaned her chin on her knees that were clad in black tights underneath the pleated skirt she wore.

“Hey,” Connie’s voice came behind her although it had a nervous tremor in it. “There you are.”

“Hi.” Sasha’s bright smile reached those golden inhuman eyes of hers that secretly made Connie’s breath hitch. “What’s up?”

“You okay?” Connie asked as he came closer and stopped to lean on his elbows over the concrete barrier while he too stared at the setting sun. Sasha noticed that sweat beaded his forehead.

“Yeah,” Sasha replied as she removed her legs from being bent up underneath her chin and dangled them over the 30 story drop to the solid gravel below. “Don’t look so nervous, Connie. I’m not going to fall.”

“You could tell?” Connie blinked in surprise when he blinked those half lidded eyes.

Sasha laughed and nodded before she pointed to her eyes briefly. “I can read your body stats and your heart rate’s pretty high.”

“Well,” Connie scratched the back of his head in frustrated embarrassment. “You know that I’m not comfortable with heights.”

The Cyborg just stared at him with curiosity. Connie was lying, he wasn’t scared of high places because he had no problems during simulation drills set on cliff sides and high buildings. But when it was Sasha who stood on the edge of a high drop to the ground, Connie got nervous as hell.

“Liar.” Sasha frowned at him. She kicked her legs up and scooted closer to the edge to test her hypothesis.

“Dear Freckled Jesus!” Connie hissed and immediately wrapped his arms around Sasha’s slender waist before he pulled her back. “What is wrong with you?” He demanded when Sasha giggled and bent her head low so that that her long bangs shadowed her cheeks. Just like Jean, Sasha had lost the ability to blush during her transition. But that didn’t mean that she didn’t feel embarrassment, happiness, anger or any deep emotion at that.

“I have a higher chance of survival than you if I fall.” Sasha pointed out while she stared at the receding sun and the darkening sky that blended in a watercolour of orange and dark blue.

“Just… get the fuck back.” A shaky whisper came from the usually grinning Connie like he was scared. “I know you’re not malfunctioning and I swear what you did wasn’t fucking funny.”

 Sasha felt Connie’s arms tighten around waist and motioned to pull her back again from the edge of the high concrete barrier, but she didn’t budge.

“Why are you acting like this, Connie?” Sasha asked. “I’m not going to fall, I promise.”

“I can’t trust that.” Connie pressed his forehead against the flat of her back and Sasha felt her half human heart slam against some of her metal ribs. “When you were on top of that building the night we lost Mikasa and when you stood on the tower during the simulated fight with Levi,” he continued, “I was fucking scared.”

Sasha had never seen Connie this serious before and it was seriously a huge change. She didn’t understand why he acted like this, didn’t he understand that she’d live if she jumped off? Even Jean and Levi would.

“Connie…” Sasha allowed the instinct in her to gently touch Connie’s arms around her waist. She just shook her head and pulled back from her seat on the ledge. When she pushed back and hopped down, Connie automatically held her on her hips to make sure she didn’t lost her balance.

“There we go.” he sighed when Sasha’s feet were on the rough floor of the building top.

“Why do you react like that?” Sasha planted her hands on her hips sternly. “I told you I’ll be fine. My half my body is metal.”

“I don’t want you near high places,” Connie argued back. “Okay?””

“Because?”

Connie bit his lower lip to hold back a retort. But instead, he took a deep breath and looked up at the silver stars that had begun to appear one by one as the sky got darker. “What’s your first memory after your regression period, Sasha?”

“Huh?” This time, it was Sasha who blinked in surprise. Truth be told, Sasha’s first memory when she snapped out of her regression was something out of a fantasy love story. Although, she didn’t want to admit that to anyone.

Her first memory had been Connie holding her protectively while they were in a glass-like bubble shield that Jean had materialized around them. It was meant to protect them from the sea water as they slowly floated back from the bottom of the sea. When they reached the surface, the bubble shield ‘popped’ and they got soaked since Jean, who was fairly new back then, couldn’t hold up a barrier for a long time.  He was on the edge of a cliff with a distraught Eren while Mikasa and Armin were on one of the Recon Core’s motor boats that headed to fish them out of the water.

“Do you remember how we ended up at the bottom of the sea in the first place?” Those half lidded eyes bore deep into hers. Sasha shook her head and stared back to wait for Connie’s answer because honestly, she couldn’t remember anything else before they found themselves underwater.

“You jumped off in a suicide attempt.”

Those cold words slid down Sasha’s nerves with an electric chill. “I…” she swallowed the hard lump in her throat.

“You disappeared from the residence hall.” Connie continued. “My alarm went off and told me that you left the Core premises. But what terrified me was that you were headed for the cliffs.”

Sasha shook her head in disbelief. She really did that?

“We went after you, heck,” Connie took a deep breath and glanced at the sparkling lights of the bay structures. “Even Jean, who wasn’t fully recovered yet that time, came along. True enough, we found you standing on the edge of the cliff.” Connie pointed at the direction of a 50 foot drop into the ocean. “There.”

“Then what happened?” It was a breathy question from Sasha.

“When I was near you,” Connie replied while he pinned her on the spot with his serious gaze to make the point clear. He remember that day clearly that there are times that he still has nightmares about it.

_‘Sasha,’ Connie beckoned Sasha as he took careful steps towards her. She stood at the edge with her back facing the water. Her white hospital gown flapped in the wind while her golden eyes looked so dead and devoid of reason and emotion. But even if that was the case, her voice was the opposite._

_‘Just let me die!’ she screamed and that made Connie stop for a bit before he forced himself to move again, because if he didn’t he wouldn’t get to Sasha in time._

_Three steps towards Sasha…_

_And she let herself fall back and she plunged head first into the ocean._

_“No!” Connie didn’t know what came over him, but he when Sasha fell, he jumped off the cliff after her._

_“Holy shit!” Eren with Jean in tow weren’t far behind. That, at that split moment, Jean shot forward towards the edge himself in a speed that proved that he wasn’t fully human._

_“Jean, don’t you dare!” Eren snapped and ran after Jean. But the male Cyborg didn’t jump and instead, he threw his palm forward and materialized a bubble like shield around the falling Connie and Sasha to break their fall in the water. It was the first time Jean had created a barrier for someone else rather than himself._

_Connie angled himself straight down to catch up with the speed that Sasha fell. When he reached her, he grabbed her body and pulled her to him protectively. He didn’t even think about dying that time because he put Sasha before himself. Then suddenly, they were encased in a clear bubble like sphere before they crashed into the water and went pretty far below. But the barrier protected them like a sturdy glass case. The sunlight rippled through the deep waters and colourful schools of fish swam around them. Corals and other marine life filled the bottom that made it look like an underwater water paradise._

_He held Sasha tightly against him and he was worried that Jean’s barrier might not hold long enough. That was when Sasha pushed him away gently and looked into his eyes. She blinked twice like she was wondering what the hell just happened. But when she saw the underwater garden around them, she had emerged from her regression._

_“Connie, it’s beautiful!” She exclaimed. “Oh my God, look at all the fish! I wonder if I should grill them or make stew. What do you th—HOLY COW! ARE THOSE CLAMS?!” Sasha pressed her face on the glasslike surface of the barrier. “Those make good chowder!”_

_Connie stared at Sasha in disbelief but out of the spur of the moment, he grabbed her and crushed her into an embrace._

_“Don’t you ever fucking do that again!” He spoke shakily in her ear._

_But those golden eyes just stared back at him curiously as they slowly floated to the surface. “Do what?”_

 

“I never knew.” Sasha hung her head low and stared at her tennis shoes.

“I know.” Connie blew out a breath. “Just like how Levi doesn’t remember attacking us during the retrieval operation or Jean almost blinding Armin’s left eye when he punched him with a force field.”

“Jean did?!” Sasha gasped. “But aren’t they dating? Why would he hurt his boyfriend?!”

“Jean came in 11 months before y--Wait, they are?!” Connie’s eyes went wide.

“Duuuuude,” Sasha whispered like someone was listening to them. She pointed to her eyes again. “I saw them making out in the greenhouse while I was at the other side of the courtyard before the operation!”

“So Jean didn’t sense you?” Connie leaned in to whisper until the two of them looked like gossiping old ladies.

“Nope.” Sasha grinned. “These eyes are pretty fast and picking up subtle stuff. And don’t get me started with how Levi looks at Eren like he wants to do wild monkey sex or something.”

Connie choked on his breath before grinning like an idiot. “Levi? As in Frowny McShortstuff?”

Sasha and Connie stared at each other before they both burst into laughter. They only stopped when Connie choked on his breath and the both leaned against the solid ledge to watch the glittering bay. The wind whipped back Sasha’s long ponytail and the flaps of Connie’s polo over-shirt.

“Sorry, I really am.” Sasha suddenly broke the comfortable silence.

“For what?” Connie turned to look at Sasha, confused. “I didn’t mean to scare you. I don’t know what I was doing.”

“Weren’t you mad at me when you told me that story?”

“Oh,” Connie turned to look at the glittering lights again. “That’s years ago. Besides,” he glanced at her. “Remember what I told you: You’re human. No matter what you can do, you’ll always be human to me.”

That sparked something strange in Sasha. Somehow, she felt a ball of energy build in the center of her heart circuit. Then it reached out and bloomed and it spread warmth in her like how a petal would spread for the sun. Then suddenly, power rigged her system and flooded her soul in a beautiful explosion that only she felt.

There was a glint in her golden eyes that flashed then disappeared when the overwhelming power slowly faded but did not completely disappear.

Sasha stared at Connie and he stared back.

“We should head back.” Connie reached up to stretch. “The guys are gonna be back from Krista’s place. I want to hear what they found out.”

Connie turned and started for the door that led to the staircase. But before he could reach for the knob, Sasha dashed forward.

“Connie, wait!” She grabbed him on the shoulder and grasped onto the lapels of his over-shirt before her lips crashed onto his.

Connie was frozen into place but once he realized what happened, he kissed Sasha deeply while his arms snaked around lock around her waist while they stayed that way for God knows how long.

When they broke the contact, Sasha’s eyes were lit with a gentle golden light while Connie breathed hard from the lack of air.

“I just felt like I needed to do that.” Sasha cleared her throat before she stepped back and nervously fiddled with potato charm on her bracelet. “I want you to know that I’ll be there when you need me no matter what. I hope that’s okay.”

“Aw come on, I have a badass image to keep. I’m doing the protecting!” Connie grinned and took Sasha’s hand into his. “Let’s go back, beautiful.”

Sasha felt her breath rush out of her. In her line of sight, Connie’s heart was racing the way hers did and his body temperature was higher. She nodded happily and went along with him to meet with the others.

A kiss was just a kiss and Connie wasn’t the most sensitive guy, but the way those inhuman eyes were suddenly filled with emotion was enough to tell him how Sasha truly felt.

Lucky for her, he felt more than a Keeper and a friend should.

 


	24. Signs Of War

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!! <3 How's everyone tonight/today? It's been a dragging week at work for me though and it sucks. I'm happy that I got positive reviews for the last chapter. Connie and Sasha may not be the main couple in this story, but those two still deserve some love since they're like, so underrated in the fandom. Also, a little info on the OC, Claice. She's actually my alter ego. I go by her in most of my RPs in the past and I want to include her to represent me in this universe as a way to interact with the characters. So that in a way, I'm involved in their lives as well even if it's just a small part. I mean, shoot, man, I get to work for the Reverend. How cool is that? :D
> 
> Cyber Link Fun Fact: Did you know that because of the advancement of medicine in this universe, the average human lifespan is raised to 115 years? CGCs or Cyborgs with more than 40% of modifications live much longer if they are not killed in battle. The oldest Combat Grade Cyborg died when his heart circuit finally gave in at the age of 125. Their appearance also don't change much overtime unlike normal humans or those with modifications less than 40%. According to many, CGCs age beautifully like time runs slow for them. The oldest CGC who died at age 125 looked like he was a healthy 65 year old body builder. 
> 
> That being said; Jean, Sasha, and the other CGCs in this story, especially Levi, are actually older than they look. 
> 
> In addition to the Fun Facts, I'll also be including sneak peaks from the next chapter! Yay! (I just found out that you can put notes at the beginning AND the end of the chapter o_o)  
> Thank you very much for the reviews and the kudos! *grateful bow*

Chapter 23

 

“Sir, we’re under attack!” One of the Alliance’s men barged into the main study of the old white mansion. The Reverend looked up from cleaning his hybrid blade and the silver haired woman placed down the book she was reading to scowl at the man.

“We don’t know what it is,” The man was out of breath and he was shaking all over. “It won’t die with bullets it keeps getting up!” he shook his head in panic and the whites of his eyes showed from being so wide. “It bit off Sonny’s fucking hand off!”

“Are you shitting me, Bean?” The Reverend demanded when he got to his feet, those pale blue eyes were filled with anger.

“No, sir!” the man named Bean exclaimed. “They’re not Cyborgs, sir. They’re people…kids.” He paused. “Well, at least, they used to be.”

The silver haired woman stood up from the couch and walked over to where the Reverend stood. Those inhuman red-violet eyes studied the man. “How many?” she asked.

“F-Five. The radars picked them up when some cargo trucks dumped them at the abandoned road out back. Reiss Corporation vehicles.” The man stuttered. “It’s…” he gulped. “It’s tearing through flesh!”

“It eats people?” The silver haired woman was revolted at the thought of it.

“Claice, we should go.” The Reverend growled angrily and headed out of the door. The woman hissed under her breath and two electrical blades sheathed out of the top of her forearms as she followed suit.

 

“Fire, Fire!” One of the men shouted when they reached the outside. The Reverend’s eyes widened at the sight. His men fired at a young lady wearing a senior high uniform from a well known school. The girl was bloody all over but the holes in her body from the bullets knitted back in a gruesome manner. Her eyes were dead and the corners of her mouth had bloody sores. When she saw the Reverend, she launched herself forward with her bloody sharp nails while her mouth opened wide to reveal a dark, rancid hollow filled with sharp teeth.

Claice immediately pushed their leader out of the way and with inhuman speed, she plunged her blades into the girl’s stomach and released a wave of electricity. The girl’s scream did not sound human at all and pushed back to get away from the woman Cyborg before it took cover from the shadows of the metal crates near the storage house.

“Hm, she’s intelligent.” Claice glared when the girl’s screams gathered her four other companions. They all screeched at the members of the Alliance who faced them before they all jumped forward to attack. The Reverend stepped in and grabbed a plasma flame thrower from one of his men before he fired at the assailant that came at him. The young man was thrown back and screamed horribly while a combination of plasma and fire consumed his body. He only to stop moving when his body was burned into a crisp.

The girl who came at Claice lounged forward again and Claice was impressed that the thing was fast and nimble despite the rotting state of that body. The Cyborg smoothly dodged that fury of claws and teeth that came at her and slashed her blades at the girl. Coincidently, her blades sliced a chunk of the abomination’s nape and the girl fell dead on the ground with a shrill screech before she stopped moving. The corpse then began to sizzle as smoke and violet fluid oozed out of the holes on her body; her eyes, her nose, her mouth, and the bullet holes that didn’t have time to regenerate.

“Burn them or cut out the nape!” The Reverend ordered his men. The morale of those around them rose as they saw their leaders defeat two of those rancid monsters. They picked up their weapons and charged it at the remaining three. It wasn’t an easy fight because the undead opponents were fast, but they were outnumbered. And in less than an hour, the fight was over.

“So this is it, huh?” The Reverend loomed over the corpse of the high school girl whom Claice cut at the nape. “This is Project Marionette.”

“The Reiss really paid good money for the Brigade to supply them with these hideous things.” Claice muttered as she discarded her weapons to the ground. The stench of the Marionette clung to them and she didn’t want anything to do with those anymore because of that fact. The Reverend then beckoned one of his men to come to him and the man did.

“Felix,” he said. “Casualties?”

The man known as Felix scanned the yard then spoke briefly into his earpiece. “Two are dead, fifteen are injured, and one lost a hand.” A pause while a grim look passed by the man’s face. “Sir, our intel in the Reiss mansion had been discovered and killed. We’re don’t have any source of reliable information anymore.”

Out of anger, The Reverend kicked the corpse at his feet and violet liquid squelched out when he did. “Fuck Nile and Rod,” His voice shook with fury as he thought of the Brigade and the Reiss together in this twisted partnership. “Did he find out anything before he went down?”

Felix lifted a communicator attached to his multi-gauntlet and pressed in a code to fire up a miniature holographic screen. What was shown made a very human chill run down Claice’s metal spinal column.

There were rows and rows of capsule containers that was caught in the video. Animalistic screams and hissing could be heard inside while the glass revealed youngsters about the age of 18 to 20 as they slammed their bloody fists against the class. Some of them still looked around in horror while they clung onto the fading light of their humanity while most had already ‘died’. They acted like the rabid undead similar to those that attacked the Alliance earlier.

“This is Maxwell,” the voice on the other line was hushed. “What you see is Project Marionette in the process. They inject a serum to the victims and these children become mindless, flesh eating, near-immortal monsters. I’ve obtained a sample, but I don’t know how I’ll get out of here.  All those faces that you see are the missing people in the Garrison’s report regarding abducted teenagers. I heard that the Brigade will use this army to seize the city and then expand with a fair share with the Reiss.”

Then Maxwell screamed horrifically as the camera panned down and then there was a sound of retracting blades and a girlish giggle. The Reverend bit back a curse when a pair of high-heeled Mary Jane shoes stepped into the camera’s view before it panned up again as the transmitter was ripped out of Maxwell’s gauntlet.

“Ohhhh, a camera~” The young woman on the screen peered through the lens before she pulled her head back. She had short, platinum blonde hair that curled around her round, innocent face. Her pale silver eyes glowed dangerously while sharp, filed, metal teeth lined her mouth when she smiled. She obviously wasn’t fully human.

“Hello~” she said. “Did you like what you saw?” The smile disappeared from her lips when and her voice fell into a deadly alto. “Stay out of our way if you don’t want me to kill you.” then static filled the screen when she crushed the camera with her dainty hands and the recording ended.

An eerie silence fell on the spectators as the other men who were cleaning up the gruesome mess stopped to watch as well.

“I’m going to assume the worst,” The Reverend said darkly. “That that was just one Reiss warehouse and only part of the army they’re going to use to take over the city.”

“What do you plan to do now, sir?” Claice asked, she clenched her hands to hold down the anger she felt inside.

The Reverend’s pale blue, half lidded eyes stared at the dead Marionette girl on their feet. “Felix,” he said to the man. “Pack this one up and make sure not to damage it. Dr. Hanji Zoe would want to see this thing.”

“So,” Claice asked. “We’re going out into the open?”

“Yeah.” The Reverend replied as he turned on his heel and slung his rifle across his lean back. “It’s time to pay Irwin and his elites a visit.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UP NEXT...
> 
> “N-No!” Eren protested as he held out his hand towards Levi who became farther and farther away. “Levi!”
> 
> ~
> 
> “You’re so ready, baby.” Jean whispered as his fingers became slick with Armin’s wetness. “I can’t wait.”  
> “If you keep stalling,” Armin hissed to Jean’s surprise. “I fucking swear I won’t let you touch my ass again.”
> 
> -Chapter 24: BONDED-


	25. Bonded

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I will never understand why many people in this society sneer at Combat Grade Cyborgs. Many of them do not wish to become weapons and yet, they are look down upon for something they did not want for themselves. Given, there are those who let the Brigade brain wash them, but what about those who fight to retain what little humanity they have left? Why do we treat them like monsters when they themselves choose to return to the light?
> 
> CGC abductees who want to go on living must be given a chance to settle and accept their new bodies, not spat on or condemned. For despite the changes within them, they still have emotions and that is the root of love." 
> 
> -Page 14, Ilse's Notebook. Journal entry dated October 2, 2015

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO! <3 It's Friday!! (here at least) and I would scream "TGIF" but I have classes tomorrow. Anyway, I actually didn't expect the last chapter to get any reviews because it's centered towards a supporting character and an OC, but surprise! Some of you actually left some and it made me very happy :D
> 
> Again, I would like to thank you for all the support! As promised, here is an update. Please let me know your thoughts on this chapter and the story so far.

Chapter 24

 

Eren wasn’t sure if he was dreaming, but he stood in the middle of the darkness again. He walked forward in a straight line, trying to make out anything that he can, but there was nothing. As he walked, his footsteps echoed.

“Armin?” He called. “Jean?” but there was no answer.

Eren was starting to feel worried. This didn’t feel like the familiar dreams he’s always had since Mikasa died This felt to real. “Sasha? Connie?”

He walked and walked until finally, he called out; “Levi?”

Suddenly, a blue light emerged from his feet and stretched forward into the dark nothingness in a straight path. Eren walked down the long bright aisle, but it just went on and on.

“Eren?” came a familiar voice. Eren looked around but he couldn’t see anyone.

“Levi?” Eren called out again. “Is that you?”

“No shit.” The dry sarcasm made it clear that it really was Levi. Eren kept steady on the path until he saw a bright platform in a plateau of light. On the other side of the platform, the path that appeared there glowed green.

“Eren, where the fuck are you?” Levi’s voice echoed along the surroundings again. Eren dashed up the path and when he reached the platform, his eyes widened. Levi stood there waiting for him.

“Hey,” Eren greeted. “What’s up?”

“I don’t know where we are.” Levi looked around and stomped his foot on the crystal floor of the platform. “And I don’t usually dream.”

“This is different from the ones I usually have.” Eren admitted. “I’m sure this is just a dream.”

Eren looked around as curiosity buzzed in him. “Hey, is it possible to realize that you’re dreaming?”

“I think so.” Levi frowned. “Why does it matter?”

Eren shrugged and grinned brightly as he reached towards the other man and ruffled Levi’s hair to mess it up.

“Since it is, you can’t punch me!” he laughed but pain filled his senses when Levi pulled on his ear painfully. Although, the strange thing here was the pain wasn’t on his body but more in his subconscious mind.

“Ow, dammit!” Eren protested.

“You made me do it.” For the first time ever since meeting him, Levi smiled. Eren blinked in disbelief; Levi was stunning when he smiled.

“You should smile more, Levi.” Eren smiled back and Levi, who thought this was all a dream, boldly reached up to run his slender fingers through Eren’s bangs then down his cheek.

“Le-Levi?” The emotion Eren felt from the contact echoed through the platform in a mad rush of light.

“I can’t really do this in real life.” Levi muttered. “Because I don’t want to drive you away. Even though this is a just a dream and you’ll forget when you wake up, I’ll burn this in my damn memory.”

“I won’t forget this.” Eren replied as colour filled his cheeks. He took a deep breath and took Levi’s hand that trailed down his cheek before he pulled the Cyborg to him in a single tug. When Levi came forward, Eren wrapped his other arm around Levi’s waist and pressed the other man against him. He tilted Levi’s chin up and angled his head before he closed the distance.

For someone who frowned a lot, Levi’s lips were soft as Eren’s moved against them. Levi didn’t respond at first but he pushed against the kiss and allowed Eren’s tongue to caress his. He then used his strength to pull Eren down to straddle him when they sank on the platform floor.

“Eren,” Levi’s breath hotly mingled with Eren’s when he pulled away slightly. “Stay. Please.” Levi didn’t hold anything back in this little secret moment that would never be reality.

“I won’t fucking abandon you.” Eren whispered harshly as he shook his head. He wasn’t able to hold back a gasp when Levi’s lips crushed against his once again and he moaned. “I promise.”

With that vow, the world around them changed; Two paths merged together and became a beautiful ripple of blue and green that resembled a majestic Aurora Borealis until it completely fused on the platform they stood in.

A flash of light ran along the merged blue-green Aurora Borealis and the path was fully fortified with a golden barrier.

When they broke the kiss, they both gaped at the spectacular streams of colour that flowed everywhere like a river.

“It’s beautiful.” Eren breathed out while Levi watched without saying a word but deep inside, he silently agreed with the brat.

Suddenly, there was a disturbance that came from somewhere as a loud crashing sound echoed through the little world Levi and Eren were in. The moment Eren felt his consciousness wake, a sudden force pulled him back and dragged him away from Levi.

“N-No!” Eren protested as he held out his hand towards Levi who became farther and farther away. “Levi!”

Eren thought he heard Levi call out his name while they were forced to separated. The next thing he knew, he looked at dark ceiling of his room when his eyes snapped open on the physical plane.

“Fuck,” Eren gritted as he touched the side of his head where the Coordinate chip was implanted. It throbbed dully, but it wasn’t painful. But what surprised Eren were the tears that fell from his eyes. The tips of his fingers reached up to touch his lips that tingled with heat from kiss. It felt so real, yet at the same time it wasn’t.

It was just a dream.

It was just a dream.

What Eren didn’t know was that in the room beside his, the sleeping Cyborg slowly opened those deep blue eyes as he, too, woke up from the dream he had. Levi stared outside the window and into the stars on the midnight sky as his hand unconsciously crept up to touch his chest where the C3 was.

 

~///~///~///~

 

Armin flipped through the pages of Ilse’s notebook with his left hand while he furiously scribbled with his right. Every bit of information he read had shed more and more light into his understanding of the Cardinal Link. The behaviour, the bond, the Cardinal abilities, the path that the energy flows within the circuits to power up the main drive are only fibers of the intricate process of the fully evolved Link.

“Armin?” Jean called from his bed. He had stubbornly insisted that Armin should sleep in his room tonight and he even bargained that Armin can do his smart ass hocus-pocus stuff just so he would agree.

“Yes?” Armin answered without looking up from his work. He habitually pushed up those black, thick rimmed glasses when they started to slide down his nose.

“C’mere and join me, baby.” Jean cooed. He laid sideways with his head propped up against his left hand and elbow.

Those sky blue eyes briefly looked over and Armin immediately tore his eyes away when he glimpsed that lean, muscular, shirtless body. Jean’s boxers were low on his hips and it exposed those biteable V lines on his hips.

“Jesus, Jean,” Armin’s voice shook when the events of that morning flashed before his eyes. The way Jean kissed him all over and that hardness against his as he thrust against the rough denim that served as a frustrating barrier. “Weren’t you wearing a damn shirt?”

“It’s hot.” Jean allowed a slow smirk. “Come on, babe, come to bed?”

“Are you sure it’s sleep you’re planning?” Armin put down the notebook and the pen and turned towards Jean before he crossed his arms over his chest.

“Maybe.” Jean’s voice lowered into a husky octave as his eyes went half lidded. Armin was extremely sexy with glasses on.  His free hand seductively caressed the smooth sheets of the empty spot beside him. “I want to hold you.”

Armin gulped and a shaky hand slowly reached up to remove his glasses that framed his reddened face.

“Leave the glasses on.” Jean said as he propped himself up on his elbows and watched as Armin complied to his request while made his way to the bed. The moment he got into the bed, Jean’s arm snaked around Armin’s waist and pulled the blonde towards him.

With a startled gasp, Armin found himself pulled down and pinned on the bed when Jean easily flipped their positions around. They found themselves in the compromising position they had that morning.

“Now,” Jean’s right eye glowed blue from within and he allowed a slow, sexy smirk curl his lips. “Where were we?”

“I-I…” Armin could feel his heart hammer against his ribs and his breathing immediately got shallow as heat filled him from head to toe. “I b-believe we were…Uh—Ngh..” He wasn’t able to continue when Jean pressed their lips together. When Jean broke the contact, he snapped his fingers and a quick flash of light shot out of his fingertips and spread around the room before it expanded and crawled up the walls, the ceiling, the windows, and finally the door where it disappeared.

“What did you just do?” Armin pulled back and he placed a palm on that hard, lean chest.

“A sound barrier.” Jean replied and he leaned in closer to gently bite Armin’s lower lip. “So we can be as loud as we want~”

“Oh my god…” Armin gasped when Jean’s lips crashed against his again and his tongue invaded in a deep, wet plunge. His slender fingers reached up and locked around Jean’s neck where he gently caressed the CSN tattooed on the base of the other man’s nape.

When those soft lips were kissed bruised the sexy way they he imagine they would be in his drawings, Jean leaned back and angled his head down to run his tongue down Armin’s neck and felt satisfaction when a soft mewl erupted from Armin while he craned his head back to expose more of that throat. He felt the blonde swallow nervously when he reached the bottom where he planted a wet, suckling kiss on that sensitive creamy skin.

“J-Jean?” Armin asked softly after Jean removed those fingers locked around his nape. He let Armin’s arms fall to the side as his own hands undid the buttons on that classic pyjama top one by one. The fabric parted in the middle and Jean leaned down to press wet kisses on Armin’s collar bone.

“Hm?” It was a satisfied hum.

Armin hesitated for a while but then said: “I…I haven’t don’t this before.” He admitted.

That was when Jean pulled back and looked into those blue eyes. This certainly wasn’t his first time, but he wasn’t going to get high and mighty and take advantage. An image of Armin with that bloody black eye flashed in his mind and he clenched the sheets to contain the anger he felt towards himself for doing such a thing.

“It’s okay, baby.” Jean managed to smile tightly. “I won’t hurt you.” He took a moment to compose himself and not ruin the mood. He wasn’t that thing that hurt his Keeper. Jean leaned in to press on Armin's left brow.

Armin stilled. “You eavesdropped on Krista and me?”

“I didn’t meant to.” Jean replied and leaned in to lovingly nuzzle the tip of his nose against Armin’s.

No, he wasn’t going to ask how it happened because he was sure Armin didn’t want to go back there. He didn’t care if it remained a mystery, he wasn’t interested in digging up bad memories during such a passionate moment.

“I’m sorry, Armin, I really am. It wasn’t me back there, shit, I don’t even remember. Honestly, I don’t understand why you didn’t get rid of me back then. I mean, I hurt you.” But Jean wanted to be selfish with Armin. He wanted Armin in the deepest possible way and believed that it will fuck him up if he couldn’t. “I’m so, so, sorry, Armin.”

“I said it was okay, right?” Armin smiled gently. “You’re fine now. You’re actually really amazing. Don’t be so hard on yourself.”

“Shut up.” Jean smiled, a bit embarrassed. Dedicated, he promised; “Never again.”

This time, it was Armin who pulled him down for a deep kiss. Those sky blue eyes that were framed by those glasses bore into Jean’s. “Please be gentle.”

Taking Armin’s consent, Jean resumed the wet kisses he planted on Armin’s throat while his hands slowly caressed down the flat plane of his stomach where they teasingly played with the garter of his pants. A gasp left Armin’s soft lips and angled his body forward when Jean trailed down to gently bite and pull on one of his nipples while Jean’s other hand played with the other one to lavish it with attention.

But to Jean’s surprised, Armin found the courage to initiate. Those hands curled into claws and raked down his chest until they went to his hips.

“Fuck,” Jean growled when those fingers stroked his hardened cock through the fabric of his boxers.

“Do you like that Jean?” This time, it was Armin who smirked. Before Jean could beat him to it, he pulled down the frustrating boxers and that erect length sprang up. Armin bit his lower lip at the sight and it took all of Jean’s self-control not to go crazy when he saw that pink tongue deliciously wet those lips.

As revenge, Jean pulled off those annoying pyjama bottoms and he didn’t know how in holy Sina’s name, but he got painfully hard when Armin was fully exposed to him. But Armin pushed him back made a maneuverer to put Jean on his back against the soft pillows.

“Armin?” Jean asked but the blonde just smiled at him as he settled down between Jean’s parted legs. He took that erect cock in his hand and stroked once. Jean hissed and his hips thrust up to meet against the rhythm of Armin’s hand. “Shit, Armin, not to fast… I’ll…”

“I want to taste you.” One warning from Armin and he leaned in and ran his tongue on the thick throbbing vein on that hard cock then moved up to suck wetly on the swollen head.

“Ahh, God fucking…Nggh!” Jean’s hand immediately went down to thrust his fingers through that golden hair and gasped it by the roots as he rolled his hips back and thrust against Armin’s mouth. “I thought this was your first time!”

“It is,” Armin’s smile was sultry with his new found confidence. “But you’re not the only one who gets fantasies, Jean.”

With that, Armin opened wider and lowered his head as he took in Jean’s cock in his mouth. He sucked once, twice, and thrice before he gagged a bit when he took Jean to the back of his throat and out again. Jean’s hand guided Armin’s movements and the sensation was just so amazing that he couldn’t help but thrust his hips and throw back his head against the pillows as his lover sucked.

Finally, Armin found a rhythm in which he settled. Jean’s breathing became faster and he fought to keep the building orgasm down. But that mouth felt amazing. Man, he’d kill for that mouth. Jean groaned when Armin looked up at him submissively from that angle with those blue, blue eyes behind those glasses. Armin’s free hand then slid from his stomach and wrapped around his own cock. He moaned as he stroked himself while his mouth worked on Jean.

Not being able to hold back anymore, Jean removed his hand from Armin’s hair and reached down to tilt that soft chin up so that he gazed into those blue orbs. “Enough, baby.” He breathed out. “I want to be inside you.”

Armin gave one, slow, final suck before his lips wetly released Jean’s cock. He planted a parting kiss on the swollen head before he got to his knees. Jean reached out to pull Armin by the waist until he was straddled against him. His own fingers wrapped around Armin’s cock and the blonde gave a loud moan when he stroked. He ran his thumb to rub the wetness that dripped out of Armin’s cock and smeared it on Armin’s entrance.

The heat of the moment had already started to fog up the glasses that Armin wore before Jean reached into a drawer beside his bed and pulled out a bottle of lube.

“Why…do you…” Armin’s breaths were heavy. “…Have that?”

“Because,” Jean smirked when he squeezed some on his fingers and added it into the wetness of Armin’s entrance before he stroked his own cock teasingly with the rest of the lube left on his finger. Armin bit his lower lip sexily as he watched Jean play with himself. “Like I said, I get a lot of frustrating nights while you burry that cute little nose into your books or something.”

A slow smile lifted Armin’s kiss swollen lips and his blue eyes became a bit darker when his lashes slowly lowered. “Just how sure are you that I’m studying and not just touching myself while I moan your name?”

With a deep chuckle, Jean leaned in and playfully bit Armin’s earlobe before he growled: “I thought you were a fucking angel.”

“Surprise, surprise.”

Jean grinned as he leaned back and Armin grabbed those hard shoulders to anchor himself when Jean pushed one finger against Armin’s entrance and pushed in. He stroked and probed his finger to press against Armin’s tight walls before he pushed a second finger in to loosen Armin up.

“Oh my…God…J-Jean, yes.” Armin gasped and pulled off his glasses to throw them on the nightstand when the heat of their bodies had completely fogged the lenses. He rolled his hips and rode Jean’s fingers.

“You’re so ready, baby.” Jean whispered as his fingers became slick with Armin’s wetness. “I can’t wait.”

“If you keep stalling,” Armin hissed to Jean’s surprise. “I fucking swear I won’t let you touch my ass again.”

“Wow, you’re cruel.” Jean pouted mockingly.

“Dammit, Jean!”

A husky chuckle escaped Jean as he marvelled at Armin’s beautiful naked body straddled on him. Who knew that the brilliant squad tactician and his Keeper who was composed most of the time, was a wild, passionate creature?

Armin allowed Jean to take him and reversed their position as he was pinned back on the bed again. When Jean spread his legs and settled between them, Armin wrapped his legs around Jean’s waist to pull him closer.

“Relax, Armin.” Jean leaned in to plant a lingering kiss on Armin’s lips. When he saw that Armin calmed down with deep breaths, Jean took his cock and pressed the head against Armin’s wet entrance. The blonde arched up in anticipation and a sweet moan escaped from those kiss bruised lips while that clear blue gaze eyes never left his golden brown ones.

“A-Aahh, Jean!” Armin cried out when he pushed in halfway then pulled out only to push back in until he was buried in balls deep and the tightness felt amazing.

“You,” Jean gasped. “Are so fucking beautiful.” Then he began to move in a hard, steady rhythm. “Holy shit…so tight…”

They exchanged messy kisses while Jean’s hand pumped Armin’s cock in sync with his own thrusts. As he did, his other hand was interlocked with Armin’s in a loving. The room was filled with passionate moans and gritty curses of pleasure as Jean and Armin climbed into orgasm.

“Jean,” The gasp from Armin was so loud and he moaned loudly while he threw his head back. “I’m...!”

Jean pulled out when he reached his limit and placed his cock against Armin’s as he rubbed them together in hard strokes with his hand. They both cried out loudly and created a huge sticky mess on the flat plane of Armin’s stomach when they both shattered in blissful ecstasy in each other’s arms.

 

They pulled each other into an embrace and savored the peaceful moment as they slowly descended to earth from the clouds. After a moment, Jean pressed a loving kiss onto Armin's forehead before he asked: "Again?"

Armin laughed and it sounded a bit husky from being so loud during the first round. He gently ran his slender fingers through JEan's hair and over his undercut.

"Again." He smiled. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UP NEXT...
> 
> Just like what Levi taught, Eren played the chords which melded into the song and added to its beauty as it became a lovely duet. The two of them played in harmony and the song filled up Eren with strange feelings once again. The song became a silent and comfortable conversation between the two of them in a language only they can understand.
> 
> ~
> 
> “What does the leader of the Alliance have to say about all of this, sir?” Eren asked. 
> 
> “You’ll hear it from him personally.” Irwin replied. He paused and pulled out his phone from his pocket to check a message that just came in. “As a matter of fact, he just got here.”
> 
> -Chapter 25: THE REVEREND-


	26. The Reverend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "There is no way to forget the past for it will always find a way to remind you of what happened. The only thing we can do is to learn from it and move forward. So no more fighting over that silly school play, okay? That was a long time ago. Good night, babies. I love you both."
> 
> -Carla Jeager to Eren and Mikasa when she tucked them in to bed the night before she died.-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEEEEEY! :D I'm so happy you guys liked the lemon chapter during the last update. Believe it or not, it's the first yaoi lemon I've ever written. I might be taking an update break this coming week to rest my head because the creative juices are exhausted from writing the future chapters. 
> 
> Cyber Link Fun Fact: Jean still still visits Marco's grave every year on the anniversary of the Trost University Shooting. He would always reserve that day and he would drive 500 miles to the City of Trost. Jean had always gone alone, but maybe this year, he'll bring Armin along so he Jean can introduce him to Marco and get the Best Friend's Seal of Approval.
> 
> Well, that fun fact turned out sadder than I expected D: 
> 
> Again, thank you very much for the support you've shown! Please feel free to let me know what you think on the review box below :D

Chapter 25

Eren exited his room after his after run shower. He took his time putting on his uniform that morning because he was looking for an excuse to stay in his room longer. He couldn’t focus; last night’s dream had been bothering him since he woke up. What he believed to be the lingering heat of Levi’s lips against his own in that dream branded his lips until now.

The hallway was still deserted that early in the day. He passed by Connie’s room and heard snoring inside. He took the elevator to the ground floor and stepped out when the doors opened. Eren tried to relive the dream when he went back to sleep but he couldn’t sink into it deep enough.

To pass the time, Eren entered the resident building’s recreation room. It was basically a huge room with game consoles, a pool table, a sound system and other things people his age would like. But instead of shooting pool, Eren went to the more subtle corner of the room and approached the vertical piano by the window. No one really pay attention to that piano, but Mina plays it sometimes. Eren took a seat on the cushioned two-person stool and lifted the lid.

His fingers gently caressed the white ivory keys and he played a single chord. The pure sound of it lifted and filled the silent room with a bit of life. He pressed one key after another and tried to guess the ones Levi had used when he played that song back at Hannes’. He wouldn’t admit it, but Eren wanted to hear that song again even though he didn’t have the guts to ask Levi. He touched one key then another and frowned in frustration when his progress didn’t go anywhere.

“Do you want me to teach you?” A familiar voice sounded on the doorway followed by the doors being closed. Eren felt his heart punch his ribs until it ran a rapid beat.

“Levi,” Eren looked behind his shoulder and his eyes locked with those deep blue ones. Levi was in a similar uniform that Eren wore. But instead of the standard dark blue tie, Levi sported a classic white cravat. “Why are you up so early?”

“I’ve been awake since 3 AM, brat.” Levi replied. He coolly approached the piano where Eren was with his hands in his pockets. “I don’t sleep much.”

“Oh,” Eren frowned. “That’s not good.”

“It’s always been like that.” Levi shrugged. “In the Brigade, they do shit to you when you’re asleep.”

Eren felt his lips press together in an angry line. This wasn’t turning out to be a good conversation.

“I really don’t want to talk about---“

“Do you want me to teach you or not?” Levi interrupted once he reached Eren who scooted to the side to give room for him on the two-person stool.

“Yeah,” Eren cleared his throat get rid of the odd nervousness he felt. “Sure, I’d like that.”

Levi wordlessly sat down beside him and ran the tips of his fingers over the smooth surface of the keys. He closed his eyes as he took in the feel of the instrument before he tested the tune with a few chords. When Levi lifted those dark lashes, Eren noticed a strange light in them. Levi looked at him when he noticed that the brat was staring. When their eyes locked;

“What is it?” Levi asked. “It’s rude to stare.”

“Sorry.” Eren shook his head. “It’s just that I really like your eyes.”

Those ruler straight backs flicked to the side when Levi tilted his head in question while Eren laughed awkwardly.

When Levi didn’t say anything, Eren cleared his throat. “So, can you teach me that song you played?”

“It’s difficult.”

“Then maybe a small part?” Eren asked.

Levi was silent for a while and thought back to the song that he secretly made for Eren. Much to Eren’s surprise, Levi reached to take hold of his hands. With those long, slender fingers, Levi arranged Eren’s own fingers over some chords.

“Play them in order like this;” On Levi’s half of the keyboard, he played the same chord he was trying to teach Eren and the music drifted up to fill Eren’s ears. As he followed, Levi’s instructions, Eren played the chords.

“Then move your hands up a scale,” Levi took Eren’s hands again and carefully played his fingers on the new keys. Levi’s hands were a bit cold but Eren didn’t mind. With the nearly non-existent distance between them right now, it made Eren feel different; It made him feel warm.

“Good.” Levi commented softly when Eren played the chords. “Then move it back down. That’s it and you just follow my lead.”

Levi then straightened and positioned his fingers on his side of the keyboard. Eren couldn’t help but marvel at Levi’s graceful posture whenever he played on the piano. When Levi was like this, it was hard to believe that he’s Linked, high combat grade Cyborg created by Grisha Jeager himself.

Then, Levi began to play and when he reached a certain part in the same song that he played for Eren, he nodded as queue.

Just like what Levi taught, Eren played the chords which melded into the song and added to its beauty as it became a lovely duet. The two of them played in harmony and the song filled Eren up with strange feelings once again. The song became a silent and comfortable conversation between the two of them in a language only they can understand.

As they played, Eren had quickly memorized the chords he was playing and he closed his eyes. He allowed the music lull him into the back of his mind and behind his closed lids, the darkness lit up with swirls of blue and green tendrils of Aurora Borealis. As Eren was submerged in that realm, his body heated up and his heart spread an odd molten feeling throughout his veins until it climbed up to the Coordinate chip.

_‘My Levi.’_ He thought.

Suddenly, Levi pressed a wrong key and the song came into a screeching halt. Eren was pulled back into his the alertness of his consciousness and the beautiful sight was locked back into darkness. He snapped his eyes open and found Levi staring at him with a look of shock and disbelief in those inhuman eyes.

“What did you just say to me?” He demanded softly.

Eren blinked, confused. “What? I didn’t say anything.”

“You said something.” A frown settled on the Cyborg’s face. “It heard it loud and clear.”

“Huh? I didn’t, I swear.”

“Don’t you fucking lie to me.”

This time, it was Eren who argued. “I was playing with you. I didn’t say anything.”

Levi didn’t say anything and one of hands left the keyboard and touched his chest where the C3 functioned. That was when Eren realized that his head painlessly throbbed again.

A crazy thought entered Eren’s head but that kind of possibility is impossible. Or was it? In this day and age of advance technology, almost anything was possible. He shook his head, it was probably just a coincidence so he let it go.

“Can I play it again with you?” He asked when Levi’s eyes fell on the polished white keys. “It’s so nice that it might be new favourite thing.” He laughed.

But without any warning, Levi reached out and held Eren’s chin to tilt it up towards him. He stared into those green eyes that were startled wide as they stared back at him.

“Levi?” Eren asked nervously. “What are you—“

He was mesmerized by that blue gaze and they sucked him in. And then, Levi angled his head to the side and leaned in to close the distance between them. Levi felt a strange warmth run through him as he softly brushed his lips against Eren’s. When that stupid brat just stared at him with those beautiful bright green eyes while his cheeks reddened, he leaned in again. This time, he teased as he gently bit and pulled on Eren’s lower lip before running the tip of his tongue on it. He felt like he relived the dream he had last night. Levi rarely dreamed and whenever he did; they were nightmares. That was why he rarely got any sleep. But last night, it had been the first good dream Levi had as far as he could remember.

Flooded with emotion, Eren melted into the kiss. He reached in and wrapped around Levi’s nape before he pulled him closer. His other hand rested on the side of Levi’s neck and his fingers gently caressed the CSN tattoo before it slid down Levi’s shoulder and then his arm. They wrapped around and laced with those fingers whose slenderness created beautiful music yet are callused from the blades they expertly held to bring death.

A soft sound left Levi’s throat and Eren pulled him closer than ever in a protective hold. Levi was his weapon, as his father had deemed. But Eren wasn’t a wilting lily; he will protect Levi too. Because even though he didn’t want to admit it to himself, he knew deep down that when it came to Levi, he had fallen.

The sound of the mini communicator attached to their standard issued uniform watches gave off a loud beep which startled the two. Eren and Levi both pulled back and stared at each other; Eren’s cheeks were burning and his lower lip was plump from the kiss while Levi’s eyes glowed.

To distract himself, Eren pulled up his left hand and tapped on the watch. It displayed a brief message addressed to the members of the 104th.

“The Commander wants us.” He cleared his throat. Levi glanced at his own watch but made no comment. He frowned at the thought of the bush browed boss man who ran the place and’s eyes narrowed in irritation.

“Fucking cockblock.”

“What?” Eren asked as he closed the lid on the piano.

“Nothing.”

“Let’s get going, then.” Eren turned to leave. Maybe that kiss happened on the spur of the moment and it probably meant nothing, but he couldn’t deny how he felt. Although, it fed the suspicion in him when he felt the same lingering heat in his lips he had when he woke up from the dream he had last night.

 

~///~///~///~

 

Sasha was the last one to enter Hanji’s lab. All eyes fell on her when she went through the door and she went to go stand with the rest of her squad.

“Agent Sasha Braus,” She saluted. “Reporting in.”

“At ease.” Irwin nodded and Sasha let her hand fall to her side as she came to stand beside Connie.

Armin noticed that the captain of the Garrison force, Rico Brzenska was with them. She watched the youth before her with those unwavering silver eyes.

Irwin’s blue gaze scanned the members of his elite force before it finally settled on Levi.

“We have a problem.” His voice was grim.

He noticed Eren and Armin shift their weight uneasily. Hanji then came out from the back door at the end of the room with Moblit in tow, the two of them had grim expressions on their faces.

“Levi,” Irwin asked. “What do you know about Project Marionette?”

All eyes fell on Levi and the Cyborg narrowed his eyes. What shit came up that he had to come across those words again?

“Nothing much, only that it was something Nile came up with a few years ago.” Levi replied and he held Irwin’s probing gaze. “From the whispers I’ve heard, it’s something about a cheaper alternative for Cyborgs.”

Hanji and Irwin shared a silent look with each other. Hanji then walked to her desk and fired up her holographic monitor to display a mangled corpse of a teenage girl. She then turned to Rico, “Do you recognize her from your records?”

Rico lifted the tablet she held and swiped across the screen before her form stiffened and her face became hard.

“Yes.” She replied. “Eris Scott. Senior high school student from Stohess Prep. Reported missing 1 month and 4 days ago.”

“Well, as you can see, she’s dead and not in a good way.” Hanji said. “she’s completely different.”

Upon closer observation on the pictures of the girl’s corpse on that cold metal operating slab, Armin noticed that the girl’s face was distorted. On one picture where her sore filled mouth was held open, he saw rows of sharp teeth and the wounds on her body have trails of violet slime. Her skin was too pasty for post mortem and she had a sot of bruises all over her body. In one picture where her nape was shown, it was cut open to reveal rotten brown flesh that does not appear normal for a cadaver.

“What happened to her?” Armin asked. “This is not what a dead body is supposed to look like.”

“What you see before you,” Irwin replied. “Is but the shell of Eris Scott. When that…thing…was alive, it did not act human. It attacked people like a rabid animal and consumed human flesh. They are called Marionettes. Mindless dolls injected with some kind of biochemical serum which transforms them.”

Connie frowned as he tried to keep his breakfast down after he imagined what Irwin said.

“I’ve already told Captain Brzenska about our other ally in this sick war with the Brigade.” Irwin continued. “They are a vigilante group working in the shadows. Technically, what they do is not legal in a sense, but they have a knack of bending the rules for the public good against capitalists, especially the Reiss.”

“You mean…” Armin snapped his head up. “You’re talking about the Underground Alliance, sir?”

“Indeed, I am.” Irwin nodded. “Less than 48 hours ago, their leader had sent in a very disturbing footage when one of their bases of operation was attacked by 5 Marionettes, one of them being what remained of Eris Scott.”

“They are extremely hard to exterminate because of the regenerative abilities that comes from being injected by the serum,” Hanji said as she flashed more information on the screen. “But the footage sent to us by the Alliance show that Marionettes can only die by being totally incinerated or by severing the part of the spinal column on the nape.”

“Biochemical warfare or vigilante business is not our jurisdiction, sir.” Eren pointed out. “How did we get involved?”

“Because,” Irwin replied darkly. “It’s the Brigade who creates these near immortal monsters. The Brigade abducts innocents to be injected and the Reiss funds the production of the serum.”

Irwin clicked the remote he held and the footage of the Marionette attack on the Alliance played on the holographic screen. Jean and Armin froze at the end of the video.

“She’s alive.” Jean’s voice was hard. He clenched his fists until he swore he felt the metal joints of his fingers creak.

“Jean,” Armin’s voice pulled him back to the surface of the pool of anger.

“Yeah,” he nodded. “I’m fine.”

What the 104th witnessed on the video was brutal. Sasha closed her eyes in some gory scenes while Connie looked away. Eren shook with anger and horror at the same time while Levi watched with a void, unblinking expression since he was used to brutality.

“Those…”Rico began, her voice shook. “Those...I don’t know anymore. No insult can do it justice. First they abduct innocents to create human-machine weapons and now they created monstrous foot soldiers from the same victims.”

“I need to get a sample of the serum.” Hanji said as she removed her glasses to massage her eyes. It looked like the Core’s head doctor and scientist hasn’t slept a wink. “There might still be a way to reverse the effects. I might be able to create an antidote but I can’t promise you anything. Still, it’s worth a damn shot.”

“The Alliance’s intel had one, but Hitch killed him.” Irwin turned off the gruesome images on the screen. “It was a close call in acquiring it. Since then, the Reiss and the Brigade have been tight on security.”

“What does the leader of the Alliance have to say about all of this, sir?” Eren asked.

“You’ll hear it from him personally.” Irwin replied. He paused and pulled out his phone from his pocket to check a message that just came in. “As a matter of fact, he just got here.”

“Oh, great.” Rico sighed. “I hate reunions.”

It was truth, from what Armin thought. The abduction of the innocents is the Garrison Force’s jurisdiction while the Brigade’s Cyborgs pulled in the Recon Core. Throw in the Reiss, their Marionettes, and their dirty money; you get the Underground Alliance in the equation.”

“The Reverend,” Rico continued. “Is my least favourite person. Every time I get a lead on his organized crimes, he always finds a loop hole and prances out of my hands.”

“That’s what gang lords do best, ne, Rico?” Hanji smiled, although it wasn’t very cheery due to her exhaustion.

Irwin looked at Levi. “He claims,” he said. “That you two go a long way back.”

“Tch.” Levi said irritably. “Lies.” Pretty much everyone in his past was dead or MIA. Eren and the rest of the squad looked at him. They knew the hard facts about Levi’s military squad, but besides the classic ambush story of how Levi lost his _life_ back then, they didn’t know anything else.

“Why don’t you judge that when he gets here?” Irwin said. Just then, there was a knock on the front door of the lab and Hanji buzzed the newcomers in after she checked the security camera.

A tall, beautiful woman with long silver hair that was plaited into an elegant twist on her head walked in. They could tell that she wasn’t fully human as she looked at them with those clear red-violet eyes.

“I’m Claice.” She said when she reached the group. She didn’t bother to shake any hands and her expression meant grim business. “I’m the Alliance’s second in command and the Reverend’s right hand.”

They heard footsteps from the open door that led to the hall outside and a figure appeared on the doorway. Levi’s slanted eyes widened upon seeing that man with messy dark blond hair and those familiar pale, half lidded eyes. He still had that stupid smile plastered on his face even after all these years.

He has not laid eyes on the boy that Alliance’s leader used to be since the day St. Sina’s Orphanage burned down. There was a familiar pain that crushed what was left of Levi’s heart as an image of a cheerful green eyed little girl with her bright red hair pulled apart in twin messy pony tails flashed before his eyes. Then he saw that burnt little body which he dug out of the hot wooden beams and debris that burnt his small hands.

Isabel. Their poor Isabel… lost because of a decision he had made.

The Reverend stared at Levi, his pale blue eyes held a bittersweet look in them as he took in what the man he faced had become; A Cyborg.

“Yo,” Farlan Church smiled. “You’re looking good, Levi.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UP NEXT...
> 
> “I’m not going to let Eren risk his life like that. He’ll most likely agree but,” those enigmatic eyes locked with Eren’s and the young man tore his eyes away. “I’m more than happy to drag him back even if he’s kicking and screaming.”
> 
> “Same here.” Jean narrowed his eyes and let the disagreement become a growl in his voice. “The Core can’t risk Armin like that anymore. If he dies,” he paused and Armin glanced up at him with those big sky blue eyes. “Let’s just say that there’s going to be a body count.” 
> 
> -Chapter 25: NORTHERN LIGHTS OF FATE-


	27. Northern Lights of Fate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One way or another, we are all connected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My back hurts from work then I came home to write a badass future chapter. The pain is so worth it lol! I know that I said that I'm taking a break from posting but I'm ahead schedule and I totally had this invisible pull that beckoned me to post. I can't resist! 
> 
> Thank you again for your wonderful support! My inbox is always welcoming reviews!   
> Shout out to Rebel_Raven! Yo, I could feel your emotions through your reviews. I pity the pillows you squeal in. Bet they're all beat up and deaf from all the fangirling you do. Keep it up! Your ships love you back! :D
> 
> Cyber Link Funfact: Some CGCs are created with a specific pair for combat. Basically, they are called Dual Units; two Cyborgs whose abilities compliment each other like a dynamic duo. An example of that are Reiner and Berthold. (reference to the future chapters~)

Chapter 26

 

“At least you’re alive.” The corners of Levi’s mouth lifted into a small smile, but deep inside, he was weeping with joy for the first time in many years. His brother was alive. “I thought you wanted to be a doctor. I didn’t expect you to be a vigilante lord.”

“I found a different calling.” Farlan walked to Levi and suddenly pulled the Cyborg into a tight hug. It was quick, but they could always catch up later. Eren watched the sudden action which played out before him in a somewhat slow motion. Why did they look at each other that way? He could feel a strange emotion well up in his chest that made him want to interfere and pull Levi back which took a lot of self control.

“Now that you two are reunited,” The Cyborg known as Claice began. “Let’s proceed.”

“Aw, Claice,” Farlan scratched the back of his head in a carefree manner. “Always the kill joy.”

“Sir, please.” She wanted to heave the biggest sigh. Sometimes, Farlan is just too loose.

“Alright, alright.” Farlan stepped away from Levi and ruffled that raven black hair for old time’s sake which Levi allowed with an irritated scowl.

Eren pursed his lips together. That was how he ruffled Levi’s hair in that strange lifelike dream he had. But what surprised Eren is the feeling of jealousy that bubbled in him. Wait, what?

Farlan scanned the 104th squad who stood by Irwin’s side. He had heard so much about the Recon Core’s elite and he felt a sense of pride in him that Levi was drafted into the squad. Almost two decades of no communication since the tragedy that befell their orphanage and the next thing he knows, the brother figure of their trio is a combat grade cyborg for the Recon Core’s elite.

“Mr. Church—“ Armin began but Farlan cut him off with a shake of his head.

“Nah, Just Farlan.” He grinned while he readjusted the fingerless leather glove on his right hand. “Don’t make me age ten years with that. I’m not even thirty yet.”

“Er, well,” Armin continued. “Farlan, we appreciate the information you’ve given us.”

“Psh,” the smile from Farlan’s face disappeared and those pale blue eyes seemed to have darkened. “That’s nothing. That footage is just the tip of the iceberg.”

“Where was your intel at, Farlan?” Irwin asked. He leaned on a desk while Hanji copied the footage in her flash drive for further observation.

“The Brigade’s main warehouse.” Farlan replied, grim. “He got a lot of the soldiers to trust him that’s why he made it that far. But then that Cyborg caught him.”

“You mean Hitch.” Jean’s voice was hard. All he wanted to do right now was to fry that bitch’s circuits to a full 100% and maybe even more just to get even for all the shit she put him through during their captivity. But he didn’t want to be a hypocrite after he told Sasha during the retrieval operation that it’s not going to change the past.

“Ex girlfriend?” Farlan asked as he raised a curious brow.

“No!” Jean and Armin protested together but then then both trailed off.

“Jean and Hitch were both from the same pool of specimens back at the Brigade.” Irwin said. “But enough of that, our three forces are thrown in together. I just didn’t expect that the Reiss is involved.”

“Unless I get another spy in there,” Claice said this time. “We wouldn’t know why the Reiss is even involved in this. But the fact that they use the Brigade’s Marionettes to hit the Alliance HQ, I could guess that they get a share in their investment by using those things to bring down those who oppose them.”

“A valid point.” Rico muttered. “I can help dig up some more with the best hackers the Garrison have, but I can’t assure you anything. It’s extremely difficult to penetrate the firewalls and the security software that protect the Reiss and the Brigade data bases.”

“Please do what you can, Captain Brzenska.” Eren spoke up for the first time. “Any info about them would be useful.”

Farlan caught the subtle yet lingering glance Levi gave this green eyed young man. Oh, so this is how it’s going down with his big brother. He knew Levi well enough even after years of being apart. Levi’s mask was harder than any metal on earth, but Farlan can see through that and right now, he caught interest in his brother’s face.

“I would like to be involved in researching about this new ploy too.” Armin cut in, his blue eyes as intense as Eren’s green ones.

“Sooo,” Farlan waved a finger at the two agents. “You’re saying that you two want to do intel?”

Eren and Armin looked at each other. The years they have spent together as best friends had given them the ability of a mutual understanding with just a silent look.

“Absolutely not.” Irwin cut in sternly and beat Levi’s and Jean’s disagreement. “Eren and Armin are important. I refuse to gamble their lives.”

Death was unavoidable in the Recon Core due to the nature of its business but the most Irwin could do is to try and preserve his people longer. Although, between two of his best agents, he would choose to protect Armin more because he was tied to a Cardinal. After the footage Krista had shown them about the first Cardinal, Dmitri D’Gion, he wouldn’t risk the lives of the rest of his men and women because of a lethal Cardinal Cyborg going on a rampage.

Or that was what he thought.

“Horrible idea, Farlan.” Levi commented dryly. “I’m not going to let Eren risk his life like that. He’ll most likely agree but,” those enigmatic eyes locked with Eren’s and the young man tore his eyes away. “I’m more than happy to drag him back even if he’s kicking and screaming.”

“Same here.” Jean narrowed his eyes and let the disagreement become a growl in his voice. “The Core can’t risk Armin like that anymore. If he dies,” he paused and Armin glanced up at him with those big sky blue eyes. “Let’s just say that there’s going to be a body count.”

Armin’s eyes lowered. It was true, if he dies, Jean dies too and who knows what chaos a berserk Jean is capable of. But this Project Marionette, it intrigued him so much. To think that such a bioweapon exists, it was an incredible nightmare.

“Alright,” Farlan raised his hands in surrender. “It was just a suggestion. We can try to get another intel source in the Brigade or the Reiss, but the success rate is low now.”

“Do we all have a truce to work together then?” Rico asked as she took a proud step forward and looked up Farlan’s towering height but stared him down anyway. But Farlan was not the kind of man to be intimidated.

“Sure,” He smirked. “If you ask me, you seriously need a vacation from trying to get me arrested.” A wink. “I have private vacation cabin that has a nice view of the ocean.”

Rico rolled her eyes in irritation and mumbled something incoherent. “Never.”

“Ooohhh~” Sasha mouthed to Connie while the other guy hid a grin.

Rico’s eyes narrowed at Farlan before she tilted her chin proudly and turned away. “Hmph, a truce only until this war is over.” Rico held out a hand at Farlan and his hand completely covered her smaller one before they shook firmly.

“Then let’s make sure to end it.” Irwin pushed off from the desk he leaned on and he shook Rico’s and Farlan’s hands in a handshake.

“You two might want to catch up.” The Commander then motioned to Levi who had his arms crossed over his chest coolly.

“That would be awesome,” Farlan walked over to Levi and grabbed the Cyborg by the shoulder while Levi wordlessly let himself be dragged out of the lab. “Come on, Levi.”

“I won’t be long.” Levi glanced at Eren before the two of them disappeared down the hall.

Eren wanted to protest but he reigned all the control he had to go after them. So Farlan was a significant person in Levi’s past and Eren, who was basically a newcomer, didn’t have the right to interfere. But just how much did Farlan mean to Levi? This has got to be the first time Eren felt jealous in the twenty five years he had been alive. Of course except those times where Mikasa bested him in a lot of things, but that was different.

“I’ll take my leave as well.” Rico said as she tucked the tablet under her arm and saluted at Irwin flawlessly. Irwin thanked her and Rico left.

“Eren?” The Commander’s voice punched Eren back into reality. “Are you okay, son?”

“Yes, sir.” Eren nodded as he massaged the spot between his eyes. “Just lack of sleep.”

“Uhm, Ms. Claice?” Armin spoke up as he approached the stunning woman.

“Yes?” Claice looked up from her toned down conversation with Hanji and those red-violet eyes met with Armin’s blue ones. “Oh, you’re Armin, right?”

“I am.” The blonde smiled. “I was wondering if I could copy those files for study as well.”

“That would be great, Claice.” The Commander nodded. “Armin is one of the brightest minds in the Core. He might be able to pick up something we could miss.”

Armin lowered his head to hide his reddening cheeks and Jean couldn’t hide the proud smile that came.

“Sure,” Claice fished out an extra flashdrive from her pocket and handed it to Armin. “Here, if ever you manage to decode or notice anything, please inform us immediately.”

“I will.” Armin nodded with determination as he squeezed the flashdrive in his hand.

Irwin acknowledge the squad. “You’re all dismissed. Thank you for coming.”

“No problem-O, Commander!” Sasha grinned happily but made a sound when Connie elbowed her softly.

“I-I mean,” Sasha looked down, embarrassed. “You’re welcome, sir. Thank you for calling us!”

A deep chuckle escaped the Commander and Claice eyed him with a strange look. “It’s nice to know that you don’t treat your Cyborgs like animals the way the Brigade does.”

“Oh, no!” Eren shook his head. “Jean, Sasha, and Levi are family.”

“Eren and Connie are assholes and Sasha likes to take my share of desserts,” Jean shrugged. “But yeah, you can put it that way.”

“Were you with the Brigade too, Ms. Claice?” Sasha asked. “I don’t remember any retrieval operations for you.”

Claice blinked at the question and touched the back of her hand to her mouth in a lady like manner as she supressed a giggle. “You’re an adorable one, dear.”

The lenses in those electric gold eyes focused before Sasha gave a nervous laugh. “Sorry, forget I asked.”

“I’m a volunteer.” Claice said suddenly. She thought back to the decision she made years ago when he threw away her full humanity and embraced the idea of CyTech in her own body. “I wanted to become a Cyborg and the Alliance built me.”

“Really?” Eren’s eyes widened. “Why?”

“I have my reasons.” Claice shrugged and tucked a silver strand behind her ear.

“I see.” Connie muttered thoughtfully and glanced at Sasha.

 

~

After the episode at Hanji’s lab, the 104th broke off. Sasha asked if she and Connie could check out this new cake shop in town and Jean tagged along because he wanted to buy this new game that was released the day before. Armin headed off to study the files Claice had given him and that left Eren on his own.

He wandered around the building and stopped to watch some agents run laps around the vast courtyard out back. Eren leaned on a marble pillar and immediately lost interest in watching the people training. He closed his eyes and felt the exhaustion from the night before catch up to him. With a yawn, he leaned his head on the pillar and crossed his arms over his chest before he sank into a half cat nap. As he allowed sleep to partially overtake him, he saw those strange, yet beautiful green and blue tendrils of light at the back of his mind.

That was odd, he only saw the Aurora Borealis when he was dreaming. So how can he have access to it when he was basically standing under the morning sun and is partially conscious? Eren followed the swirling path until he got onto the platform made out of polished white crystal. Familiarity rushed through him; this was where he and Levi kissed in his dream.

But right now, Eren wasn’t even fully asleep. Unlike last night, Levi wasn’t in the platform but the other path on the other side where Levi came from beckoned to him, so Eren stepped onto the other path and followed. On the physical plane, Eren walked slowly down the Greek tiled hallway. His green eyes were blank and half lidded as he followed the opposite path in his mind like a compass.

“Hi, Eren!” Mina was with some her squad mates and she greeted with a friendly wave as Eren passed by. But the young man ignored her like he didn’t even hear and went on his way.

“Huh?” Mina blinked curiously before she glanced at her companions, Dax, Chester, and Vivienne, who shrugged.

“Well, that’s something you don’t see everyday.” Dax said and they all went on their way.

The path was getting brighter and the pull was stronger in Eren’s mind.

“…Relieved that you’re okay.” Levi’s voice suddenly cut through Eren’s mind and he was pulled back into full consciousness. He was shocked to find himself near one of the common rooms where the Recon Core receives their guests.

“What the—“ Perplexed, Eren rubbed his eyes to make sure he wasn’t just imagining things. He swore on his mother’s grave, he was at the pillars by the courtyard. On the other side of the wall where he stood, Levi and Farlan were talking over some tea. They sat on a two-seater couch and they were awfully close.

“What happened then, Levi?” Farlan asked, Eren noticed that his voice got lower. “My adoptive parents told me that the orphanage burned down a day after my weekly visit.”

A sound of a tea cup being placed back on the saucer before Levi spoke. “I went to town to buy medicine for Isabel’s fever.” Sadness in Levi’s voice. “But when I came back from, the orphanage was—“ he trailed off. “Isabel wasn’t with the group of orphans that got out. I ran to the burnt rubble and started to dig.” His hands clenched to mirror the turmoil of emotions inside him but his face showed nothing. “That’s when I found her burnt body. I knew it was her because it wore the silver bracelet you gave. The remaining orphans were sent into the foster system, including me. Eventually, I went into the military and became a captain. Then my squad and I were ambushed where everything ended for me. Eren’s father built me after that.” He took a sip from his tea in that odd way he always drank his beverages. “The Brigade stole me and kept me for almost a decade until I found myself in the Core.”

Farlan made a strangled noise like he wanted to cry but the years hardened him enough to fight it back. “It’s not your fault, Levi.” He gritted out. “Isabel won’t blame you.”

“And how are you sure?” Levi placed the tea cup down again afraid that he might break it in his robotic grip. “If I was there, I could have saved her.”

Farlan shook his head. “You were out to get her medicine, Levi. You never would have known that the orphanage would catch on fire. I’m just…” Farlan sighed. “I really am happy I got to see you again.”

“Me too.”

“I missed you, Levi.” Farlan said after a while. “I missed you so much, you have no fucking idea what it means to me to see you again.”

Eren felt pain and shame clash in him. He wanted to punch fate in the face for being so terrible to Levi. Ever since he was a child and until now, Levi had gotten the short end of the stick in life. The shame that ate him up was for the jealousy he felt earlier at the lab when Farlan held Levi in his arms. Eren felt disgusted with himself; Farlan and Levi weren’t former lovers, they were brothers in a sense that was thicker than blond; just like him and Armin.

There was a creak on the couch and Eren subtly peeked over the doorway before he pulled back after he glimpsed Farlan embrace Levi while he buried his face in the crook of Levi’s shoulder. In that moment, Farlan wasn’t a renowned vigilante lord who led the Underground Alliance and Levi wasn’t a Cyborg who fought for the Core and Eren. They were lost children who were finally reunited.

Decided that he’s heard enough while he felt guilty for eavesdropping, Eren left and walked back where he came from the hall. As he walked away, he closed his eyes and gave in the effort as he reached far into the back of his mind. He stopped in his tracks and sank back into the darkness until he found the Aurora Borealis.

Eren took a chance. If this was what he thought it was, then it’s worth a shot.

Taking a deep breath after he absorbed everything he just heard, Eren sent a telepathic kiss down the river of light that he suspect connected him to Levi. And as he worked the ability, the Coordinate chip made his head throb dully.

~

Levi’s eyes snapped up as he held the shaking Farlan in his arms. The sudden warmth filled him up starting from the C3 until it spread all over his body where it finally lingered on his lips. He looked at the empty doorway that opened to the hallway outside and felt Eren’s presence slowly disappear as he walked away.

A kiss.

From Eren.

Last night wasn’t a dream and the episode at the piano earlier this morning was real.

It had confirmed his theory.

The Cyber Link had granted him and Eren a telepathic link to each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UP NEXT...
> 
> “How,” Armin’s voice was thick and broken from the muffled screams of anguish he let out while Jean held him. “How do we tell Eren?”   
> “No, not tonight.” Jean murmured as he placed the picture facedown on the desk so that they wouldn’t have to look at it. “Let’s let Eren and Levi sleep, it’s been a long day.”  
> “Tomorrow,” Connie pulled Sasha into a strong embrace when she began to tremble again. It was probably hard to be the first ones to discover something so horrible.
> 
> -Chapter 27: A SICK JOKE-


	28. A Sick Joke

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! This is going to be the last update until this coming weekend. I need to study for my finals soooo yeah. OH WOULD YOU LOOK AT THAT, everything is starting to go downhill. When I wrote this chapter a few weeks ago, I remembered how hard it was for me to put all of these shocked, devastated feelings into words. I felt Armin's and Sasha's pain as my own and I dreaded the devastation of how they would tell Eren. Honestly, this was heartbreaking for me. 
> 
> Cyber Link Fun Fact: Commander Irwin Smith the most popular bachelor in the city. He has not taken any permanent romantic commitments but instead, dedicated himself to the Recon Core. He has granted a few interviews for teen magazines and blogs but mostly encourages the youth to pursue their dreams and dedicate their lives to something that's worth it (So responsible <3). Maybe one of you can change his mind? ;D 
> 
> Okay, I am NOT an Erwin fangirl but that random fun fact kindda made me blush and I just made that up, dayum...Uhhh, I think I might be in love now. LOL!
> 
> Also, if you'll notice, I've raised the warnings and put in depictions of violence. Fight scenes are coming up and Combat Grade Cyborgs are merciless killing machines.  
> Again, thank you for your support! Please feel free to leave kudos and reviews and tell me what you think of this chapter and/or the story so far. It really helps encourage me. Have a great day/night, everyone!

Chapter 27

 

Late that night, Armin was still up and was busy looking through the file Claice had given him. Even though it irritated him to the nth level to watch Hitch’s part of the video over and over again, he needed to zoom in the background to look into the glass tanks that contained the Marionettes.

He’s watched the video at least twenty times already and he had three pages of papers filled on each side with messy notes. Armin yawned for the fifth time in ten minutes and he decided to call it a night because so far, he hasn’t discovered anything that wasn’t already obvious.

As he got up from his chair, his hand accidentally clicked the spare bar on the keyboard and the paused video played. Armin scowled when he heard Hitch’s banshee voice again and he clicked the pause button again to freeze it.

“I’ll see you dead soon, you bitch.” Armin muttered under his breath as he glared at the platinum blond Cyborg. But when he did, he noticed something in the background that he didn’t see before. He hastily typed in a code and the monitor immediately fired up the holographic view to make the video larger. Armin ran his slender fingers on the image to enlarge it further, but it only pixilated what he was trying to view. Those sky blue eyes squinted behind the dark rimmed glasses he wore.

“Is that…” He said to himself. “An occupied Cyborg capsule?” There certainly was a pod at the far back made out of glass and metal. There was a hazy figure obscured by the fogged glass which only made it worse with the pixels that Armin saw. Identifying that Cyborg would surely be a huge help in their investigation and they are most likely to come across it during a fight.

Then, an idea.

Armin removed his glasses and set it beside his notes before he headed to his door and slipped on his indoor slippers. He stepped out into the empty floor that the whole squad occupied. Armin moved on silent feet so that he wouldn’t wake up anyone, especially Jean who was exhausted after he trained with his Cardinal abilities.

Like a ghost he passed by each of his squad mates’ doors; Jean’s, Eren’s, Connie’s, Levi’s. Until finally, he reached the door at the end of the hall by the big window that overlooked the ocean. Armin pressed his ear against the smooth mahogany surface and he heard the television with voices spouting out ingredients and cooking procedures.

Sure that the occupant was awake, Armin knocked

“Just a minute!” Sasha called from inside and after the lock clicked, the door swung open. “Oh, hi, Armin!” Sasha wore the ‘I AM THE BURRITO QUEEN” T-shirt she won during their night out at Hannes’ and a pair of shorts with a bunny pattern. “What’s up?”

“Hey, Sasha.” Armin smiled as he scratched the back of his head consciously. “Are you busy? Tired?”

“Uhm, no, not really.” Sasha replied as she stepped out bare footed into the hall and closed the door behind her. “I don’t really feel tired right now. I’m fully charged so I can go without sleep for another 24 hours.”

“Oh, cool.” Armin smiled. “I was wondering if I could ask for your help, if it’s okay.”

Sasha’s eyes brightened. “Well, sure!” she grinned. “Are we going to do something loud and exciting?”

“No,” the blonde shook his head and smiled. “Connie’s always sleepy, Eren and Levi wouldn’t appreciate a loud party in the middle of the night, while Jean’s beat up from Cardinal training.”

“Such a caring boyfriend~” Sasha sang happily. “Always looking out for Jean.”

“We’re not--!” Armin’s face turned red as he began to protest, but Sasha just smirked like the Chesire Cat.

“Just, don’t tell anyone.” He sighed in defeat and those golden eyes lit up in amusement.

“There’s nothing to tell,” She grinned. “It’s SO obvious.”

Armin rubbed his temples but Sasha was right. He and Jean were together most of the time and they even formed a Cardinal Link which was basically rooted in deep human emotion. And after that steamy night when they made love for the first time, the other times after that when they sneaked in quickies, and the beautiful words they had exchanged, there was no denying it.

“Okay, fine. So are you in?”

“As long as it’s not illegal, yeah.” Sasha nodded.

“Great!” Armin laughed. “Let’s head to my room. This is about the files Claice gave us.”

After a quick walk, Armin opened his door and welcomed Sasha in his room. Sasha frowned when she saw that the hologram displayed Hitch’s face.

“She has the most annoying laugh,” Sasha walked over and stared at the image. “Like sharp nails being dragged across a black board.”

“Tell me about it.” Armin muttered. He took his glasses from the desk and put them on before he studied the pixelated image again which he cut out from the main footage and placed in a separate window.

“So,” he began. “I’ve been going through the files and there’s nothing I could find that isn’t already obvious to us.”

“Okay?” Sasha tiled her head to the side curiously. “What can I do?”

Armin pointed at the image he separated. “That’s a CyCapsule, right?”

There was a look of distaste in Sasha’s expression. “Yeah. That’s the pod type the Brigade uses.” She had one back then and so did Jean and Levi. But it’s a memory they would rather forget.

“There’s someone inside,” Armin continued. He used his pen to draw an imaginary circle in the middle of the picture. “It could or could not be a Cyborg we’ve encountered. I was hoping you could enhance it with your super-duper eyes powers.” Armin smiled hopefully.

“Sure, why not?” Sasha giggled. “Hold on.”

Those golden eyes that were far from human lit up from within and numerous tiny little blinking lights appeared on Sasha’s irises as she focused on the image.

“Enhance.” She commanded softly and the powerful lenses in her pupils contracted and enlarged. The image was captured in Sasha’s vision before it was stored in the memory chip somewhere in her brain. In her line of sight where only she could see, the image loaded

Then, a loud, horrified gasp escaped Sasha.

“Sasha?” Armin’s eyes widened in alarm when Sasha began to tremble while those powerful eyes stared into nothingness. “Hey, are you okay? Sasha!” Armin grabbed her shoulders and shook her until the blinking lights in those eyes died down and Sasha slowly looked at him, terrified.

Dry sobs escaped her throat and Armin was sure that if Sasha’s eyes were still real, she would be crying waterfalls of tears.

Sasha pushed him away and strode to the computer. With a shaky hand, she reached back to pull out her nape chord and it took her three tries to get it plugged into the computer. Hastily, she uploaded the enhanced image before Sasha hit the print button, grabbed the photo paper and handed it to Armin with trembling hands.

Armin’s own eyes widened and his hands shook so badly that when he took the picture, he wrinkled the side with his grip. He dropped on his knees on the floor and big round tears plopped behind his glasses before they rolled onto the shiny surface of the photo. Sasha sank to the floor and curled into foetal position like she always did when things got too heavy for her to bear. Armin gave out a broken sob until he couldn’t stop it anymore and just down right broke down while clutching the photo to his chest.

They heard the door from the next room swing open and Jean appeared on the door way of the room bare footed, wearing a black muscle tank top and sweat pants.

His honey brown eyes widened when he saw the two in a puddle of mess on the floor.

“Armin!” He quickly rushed to them and pulled his beloved blonde in a strong hold. “Hey, what’s wrong? Talk to me.” But he only got broken sobs as Armin buried his tear streaked face into his hard chest. On the other side, Sasha was shaking so badly and she heaved out dry sobs.

“Shit,” Jean quickly found Armin’s phone that was on the desk and punched in Connie’s emergency code.

“Springer.” A sleepy voice answered after three rings.

“Connie, it’s Jean.” He barked on the phone while he held a trembling Armin in his arms. “Get to Armin’s room now. It’ about Sasha!”

Without a second reply, Jean hear the door near the end of the fall swing open violently and Connie appeared on the doorway after he sprinted. Connie was in his usual white shirt and boxers sleep combo, but his half lidded eyes were alert.

“Oh, God,” he rushed to Sasha’s side. “Sasha, hey. Look at me.”

Sasha didn’t say anything but she sat up. Connie shook her and tilted her chin so she looked into his eyes. He patted her soft cheeks twice and the contact made Sasha snap out and rest her head on the crook of Connie’s shoulder. He tried to comfort her while Jean comforted the devastated Armin in his arms.

After the two calmed down, Jean got two glasses of water and handed them to Armin and Sasha who drank it dry.

“What happened?” Jean demanded while Connie placed the glasses on the night stand.

“They have her…” Sasha murmured incoherently but Connie got it.

“Who got who?” Connie asked while he helped Sasha into a chair while Jean made Armin sit on the bed. He noticed that Armin still clutched the photo in a death grip. When Jean tried to pry it out of those hands, Armin whimpered but let go. With unsteady hands, Jean opened the wrinkled piece of photo paper and upon seeing it, he went completely rigid.

Connie went to Jean’s side and looked into it as well. His reaction was pretty much the same as he clenched his fists and he felt like his heart fell from his ribs to the floor.

There on the photo was an enhanced image of a Cyborg capsule. Behind the full front glass was a sleeping Mikasa. Her hair was hacked short into a pixie cut and the expression on her sleeping face was far from serene with her brows wrinkled in the middle like she was having a bad dream. Her red scarf was around her neck with the tail down between her breasts that were obscured by the fog on the glass, but she was naked. There was a metal plaque on the middle of the glass with the etched words: MA210-BLACK WIDOW.

“We never found Mikasa’s body.” Sasha spoke for the first time. Her voice was but a whisper. “We held a service and there was a grave stone, but no body.” She shook her head and grasped the sides of her head.

“Marionette children,” Jean gritted out in anger and he felt power well up from inside him as his right eye lit up and turned sky blue like Armin’s. “And now, they turned Mikasa into a machine…”

“The Brigade is playing a sick joke on us.” Connie felt his own rage as well. “This war is nothing but a ruthless game for them.”

“How,” Armin’s voice was thick and broken from the muffled screams of anguish he let out while Jean held him. “How do we tell Eren?” Those sky blue eyes that were swollen from crying stared at everyone in the room. He felt the devastation the most among the people with him right now. Mikasa was his best friend too whom he grew up with Eren. They had been together since they were little kids and now…now…

Fate is cruel. It truly is and it excuses no one.

“No, not tonight.” Jean murmured as he placed the picture faced down on the desk so that they wouldn’t have to look at it. “Let’s let Eren and Levi sleep, it’s been a long day.”

“Tomorrow,” Connie pulled Sasha into a strong embrace when she began to tremble again before he pressed his lips on the burgundy bangs that rested on her forehead. It was probably hard to be the first ones to discover something so horrible.

Those were the big questions they faced right now. How do they tell Eren that his sister was alive? How do they tell Eren that his sister was turned into a ruthless killing machine? How to they tell Eren that his sister was the one who almost killed Levi?

How do they tell Eren that Mikasa was the Brigade’s super weapon that was created to doom them all?

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UP NEXT...
> 
> Hitch then broke into her mad fit of giggles. “Oh, I know.” She looked up and looked at Mikasa with those crazy eyes lit up brightly. “I’ll kill your precious little Armin slowly and painfully,” Her fingertips pricked as the metal claws begged to be slid out. “Then, I’ll make Jean watch while I slice his boyfriend into itsy-bitsy pieces like he’s made out of cake!” 
> 
> “You can take my word for it,” Mikasa taunted softly. She had seen Jean’s healthy growth with the Core, with the squad, and with Armin. “You don’t know Jean the way I do.” She paused and stared deep into Hitch’s eyes. 
> 
> “He’ll kill you.” 
> 
> -Chapter 28: GIRL TALK-


	29. Girl Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So why is Hitch so obsessed with Jean?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cyber Link Fun Fact: Armin Arlert is very secretive about his family's background. The only ones who know about it are Eren and Mikasa since they all grew up together.This mystery might or might not be tackled in the story. 
> 
> Hello! This fun fact is actually intriguing to the point that even I was shocked when the idea came to me. I do plan to make it a vital part of the story but no final decisions yet. Thank you very much for all your support! Please let me know your thoughts through your reviews. Thank you for the kudos and the messages you've been sending!

Chapter 28

 

Mikasa blankly stared at her naked, mangled body on the full body mirror while she sat on a floral cushioned chair. Her toned body was covered with surgical stitches and many of her organs have been replaced with artificial modifications. Her skin didn’t have that rosy glow on it anymore and her shoulder length hair had been hacked into a pixie that fell just below her ears.

Hitch cheerfully brushed that raven hair while humming a cheerful tune.

“What would you like to wear today?” She asked. Her bright silver eyes stared into Mikasa’s coal black ones on the mirror. If it wasn’t for the shock collar around her neck calibrated to its full power, she would have easily tore Hitch in half and made a run for it. But Mikasa decided against it; Eren was still out there and no matter what happens, she’ll come back to her brother…Even if she had to pay with her life just to be with him again despite the abomination she had become.

“I don’t really care.” Mikasa replied, toneless, while her fingers caressed the neatly folded red scarf on her lap. Hitch frowned and huffed out a breath. She stopped brushing Mikasa’s locks and placed her hands on her petite hips. She wore a frilly black and white Lolita dress and her legs were clad in fishnet stockings and high heeled Mary Jane shoes. “Hitch, why do you dress like you’re going to a damn cosplay?”

“Because it’s cute!” Hitch giggled. She walked to the walk-in closet of her containment cell and went through the clothes that hung inside. She pulled out two sun dresses and some ballet flats. “I like you more than Annie. She wouldn’t let me dress her up.”

“Like I have a choice.” Mikasa glanced at the shock collar around her neck and grimaced when she glimpsed the flowery patterns that Hitch took. They weren’t her style at all. “Aren’t you too old for dress up?” her voice was irritated.

“SHUT UP, YOU BITCH!” Hitch shrieked and the metal blades within her hands sliced through one of the dresses cleanly.

Mikasa was taken back and stared at Hitch who looked like she was trying to regain her composure. Hitch took several deep breathes until she’d calmed down. She looked at the ruined dress in her hands and she retracted those deadly claws.

“See what you’ve made me do?” She pouted. “And I haven’t even worn this yet!”

Sweet Maria Rose Sina, Hitch really is batshit. But even if she hated these little make up sessions with her, Mikasa had to blend in and take in all the information she can before she made her escape. Her time was running out, the Cyber Link induction was getting more and more difficult to reject.

“I’ve always liked dressing up.” She said as she turned her back and went through the clothes again. “Although, I wish that they gave me better clothes during my transition process.” She paused as she pulled out a loose black evening gown. “I had to make do with those ugly hospital gowns. I play with my toys to pass the time and we have little role plays. I’m always the princess and they’re my subjects.”

“Toys?” Mikasa scowled and raised an arched eyebrow. “What…toys?”

“The other specimens,” Hitch took out a little manicure set and a tool kit filled with nail polishes. “Emily, Reid, Lee, Jean…”

“Jean?” Mikasa’s head snapped up and those black eyes focused on Hitch like she was a target.

Hitch looked at her and blinked innocently. “Yeah, Jean,” she grinned with those sharp teeth. “As in your friend, Jean Kirschtein? He was my favourite and he still is, but I’m very mad at him for being so weak that the handlers had to take me away for _graduation_ while he slowly died.”

It was Hitch, Mikasa realized. The deep cuts, bruises, and burns that covered Jean when they rescued him were all Hitch’s doing. “Why is he your favourite?”

“Hmm,” those platinum blonde curls bounced as Hitch made her way back to where Mikasa was seated and she hanged the clothes for display beside the large mirror before she giggled. “Okay, girl talk~”

She pulled an elegant cushioned chair beside Mikasa’s and took a seat. She daintily crossed her legs and her lacy skirt ruffled. After that she took Mikasa’s right hand and placed it over her knee before she opened the manicure kit.

“Not many people know about this,” Hitch said as she began to clean Mikasa’s finger nails to prep them up for the nail art she would do later on. “You could say that,..ah, how do I put this?” she paused to polish the nail and took out a bottle of red nail polish. “I guess you could say that Jean and I are twins.”

“What?” Mikasa demanded. That can’t be right, according to Jean’s records from his past life, he was an only child.

“Jean and I are meant to be a dual unit,” Hitch laughed softly as she continued to paint without wavering her focus. “Notice how his main ability is concentrated on the defensive while I’m more on the offensive.”

“Then why did you hurt him?” Mikasa snapped. “We thought he wasn’t going to live!” her voice shook for the anger she felt for Jean’s sake. For the times she and Eren held a temporarily half blind Armin in their embraces while the blonde cried because he was more scared for Jean than for himself. She felt rage for her then broken friend who now still had issues about the trauma he went through.

“Because he was weak!” Hitch hissed but then she caught herself and smiled. “Look, I was doing Jean a favour by trying to make him stronger. But did my efforts pay off? NO. Instead, they deemed him unfit and dying. Then you fucking Recon Core pigs just had to come in and save the day and guess what, he actually survived to become a fucking CGC!” Hitch was almost on the verge of screaming. “And that blondie, Armin,” she gave a low, shaky laugh like a madwoman. “I saw how Jean looked at him during the last mission. He looked at him the way he never looked at me! And that concern they showed like they were fucking in love? DISGUSTING!”

Mikasa gritted her teeth to fight off the urge to slice Hitch in a million pieces with the arachnid blades in her back.

Hitch then broke into her mad fit of giggles. “Oh, I know.” She looked up and looked at Mikasa with those crazy eyes lit up brightly. “I’ll kill your precious little Armin slowly and painfully,” Her fingertips pricked as the claws begged to be slid out. “Then, I’ll make Jean watch while I slice his boyfriend into itsy-bitsy pieces like he’s made of cake!”

 

“You can take my word for it,” Mikasa taunted softly. She had seen Jean’s healthy growth with the Core, with the squad, and with Armin. “You don’t know Jean the way I do.” She paused and stared deep into Hitch’s eyes. “He’ll kill you.”

“Gah!” Hitch shrieked in frustration. Her powerful grip broke the bottle of red nail polish in her hand. They red, sticky liquid oozed from her fist like blood and dripped down.

“Oh, now look at this mess!” Hitch snapped angrily after she reigned in her anger. “You made me ruin my skirt,” she pointed at Mikasa’s hand. “You ruined my handiwork too! How are you supposed to look pretty for your date?!”

“What date?” Mikasa frowned that her eyes glowed red from within.

Hitch just looked at her and blinked. “Oopsie,” she sighed. “I ruined the surprise. Oh dear, Reiner won’t be happy.”

“What. Date?” Mikasa’s voice was deadly. First, she was turned into a Cyborg against her will. Second, she had to ‘kill’ Levi which she made look good but did not do enough damage so that he could get away. Mikasa didn’t know Levi that much since they were kept apart, but she was relieved to discover that Levi made it alive to the Recon Core and is with Linked with Eren. Levi was in very good hands.

And now, a date? What sick game did these psychos get her into again?

“A fancy dinner as the Commander likes to call it. It’s going to be very soon, depending on how fast Reiner and Berthold could pick up your date.” Hitch smiled knowingly and pulled out a pack of wet wipes to clean up the mess on her hand. She motioned at the loose black gown that hung beside the mirror. “That’s going to be your outfit. I plan to accessorize that gross red scarf of yours like a belt and pin it with a silver broach to make you look classy.”

“This isn’t funny, Hitch.” Mikasa growled and grabbed the other Cyborg by the lace of her dress lapels. “Who is this person?”

“Aw, come on, Mika, that would ruin the main surprise.” Hitch giggled and held that dark deadly gaze with her bright, insane ones. Sharp teeth flashed when she smiled that slow, terrifying smile. “But trust me, it’s going to be one hell of an event~”

Mikasa thrust Hitch back and glared at her reflection.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UP NEXT...
> 
> The warmth that filled Levi’s chest combined with the heat of the moment concentrated on the C3 and harbored power. “I’ll ask you one last time, Eren.” Levi breathed and made a submissive noise when Eren grounded their constrained lengths again, the friction was maddening. “Are you…fucking…sure with me?” 
> 
> “Fuck, yes.”
> 
> -Chapter 29: SILENT VOWS-


	30. Silent Vows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> -FLASH BACK-
> 
> Grisha Jeager looked at the sleeping Cyborg that was contained in his CyCapsule. He had just finished fixing the necessary circuits and hardware that would nest the C3 once that important component is installed. Even though the young man's eyes were closed, Grisha knew that he was conscious. 
> 
> "Eren," the doctor dash engineer said. "His name is Eren. You will protect the Coordinate. As a machine, he is your master." he paused and considered the small voice of emotion that spoke in his mind. Considering that possibility, he said to the Levi;
> 
> "But if you ever decide as a human to evolve the Cyber Link with Eren's consent," the tone he used was that of a protective father's. "Then I know that my son's heart will be in good hands. I trust that you won't prove me wrong, soldier."
> 
> And then, those dark lashes lifted to reveal blue inhuman eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pssst... Guess who's posting lemon from an office computer ;D (Don't risk it. It's just by chance that my boss isn't here lol)  
> I won't be putting a fun fact in this update in exchange with the little flashback snippet I wrote on the summary. I hope you guys like it.
> 
> THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO THE ERERI COMMUNITY. I LOVE YOU GUYS. 
> 
> Thank you so much for the support you've shown. Please let me know your thoughts and reactions regarding the story so far! This is chapter is the calm before the storm.

Chapter 29

 

Eren knocked on Levi’s door and it swung open soon after. Levi walked out wearing a long sleeved charcoal shirt folded up to his elbows, regular denims, and a pair of chucks. The get up made Levi look so innocently young…and attractive.

“Mornin’!” Eren grinned as he looked down at the shorter man.

“Hi.” Levi replied as he leaned against the door frame and crossed his arms over his chest. Eren continued to look at him while a smile played on his lips.

“What?” Levi raised a single brow.

“I want to talk to you about this thing going on between us.” Eren replied.

Levi felt a force slam him in the chest but he masked it so well as he just unwaveringly stared at Eren. “At the piano room?”

Eren felt his face heat up, “Among other things, sure.”

Levi glanced out the hallway window and saw that it was a nice early morning out.

“Walk with me, Eren.” Levi closed the door to his room and started to head down the hall. Eren walked with him with a satisfied smile on his lips. He was in an especially good mood when he woke up and right after he showered and put on a fresh shirt of his favourite band, jeans, and a pair of classic worn out Converse.

When they reached the thick marble pillars on the open corridor the faced the large garden. They walked on the dew laden grass while a thin fog from the very early morning danced on their feet. The premises were very quiet except for the birds that chirped. Eren and Levi settled down to sit on a granite park bench under one of the old oak trees. Despite the military and Cyborg specialty of the Recon Core, their compound is lush with greenery.

“Do you mind if I let them out to play? Levi asked.

Eren turned to look at him and cocked his head to the side in utter curiosity. “Who?”

In reply, Levi’s eyes lit up. Around him the five blue orbs of light that aid him in battle, materialized. They hovered around him like they waited for his orders but Levi waved a hand and shooed them off towards the wide open space.

“Go on and play,” he said softly. “Just don’t break anything. I’m talking about you, Olou.” He glared at the orb to the far left which appeared to shrink in shame.

“Wow, they’re… alive.” Eren said in amazement as the five orbs scattered and darted around the air all over the large garden. “I thought they were just…”

“Destructive particles of concentrated light? Scientifically impossible?” Levi finished. “Yeah, I was expecting that. They used to be harmless back with the Brigade.” Levi leaned back on the cold granite of the bench back rest and stretched his arm to drape over where Eren leaned. “But since the Cyber Link, it unlocked their offensive abilities.”

Eren blushed and looked ahead to hide the redness. “They all have names?”

“Yeah,” Levi nodded as his glowing eyes followed where each of his orbs were. “That one playing at the water fountain, that’s Erd. That one who likes to dart around is Gunther.” he motioned at another tree. “That one by the tree Olou and that one by the flower bed is Petra.”

Suddenly, a blue orb darted near Eren’s head and stayed there, hovering dangerously close to his face.

Eren made a startled sound and pushed his head back, afraid that he might get burned. The orb grew brighter the way it did when it fired at Marlow.

“Isabel,” Levi scolded softly. “Don’t scare him.”

 _Isabel._ Eren thought; that was Levi’s sister. The orb backed off but continued to hover Eren, like it was watching him.

“Hi,” Eren smiled and he reached out slowly with an open palm as if to welcome the orb to come closer. He immediately pulled back when his fingers were burned by the hot particle light it was made of. “Ow.” The orbs bounced around the air like it was laughing.

“Hey!” Eren protested but he ended up laughing while the orb bounced around him and Levi, leaving bright streaks in the air as it did. Soon, the others joined in and darted around them in a show of lights before they darted off to play around again.

“They like you.” And for the first time since meeting Levi, Eren’s heart kicked when Levi smiled sincerely.

“The path, Levi.” Eren said, his voice was husky. “The Aurora Borealis. Do you see it?”

“Yes.”

Eren sucked in a breath. “So the messages, the platform…” _the kiss._ “It’s real.”

A wordless nod. “I feel it here the most.” Levi reached to touch his chest where the C3 was.

“The part of my head where the chip is,” Eren ran his fingers on his hair. “It throbs dully.”

Finally, it all dawned on Eren and his suspicions were made true. He and Levi were connected deeply.

“I have a theory,” Levi said. “That the straight, solid path is the Cyber Link itself. The C3 and the Coordinate allows us to see it in our subconscious mind and because we could access it with these components, we can telepathically communicate and meet on the mental plane.”

“Holy shit.” Eren breathed out. “So the others…?”

“No, I don’t think they can do what we can.” The orbs of light finally returned to Levi and when he nodded, they disappeared. “They don’t have anything implanted in them that serve as communication beacon.”

Eren absorbed the theory and after everything he’d discovered when he was asleep, he believed that it shouldn’t be called so because it was already proven.

“But the solid path, it merged with the one on your end.” Eren racked his brain for the right words to describe the beauty of their Link, but he couldn’t find any that would do it justice. “It was fortified with a gold light,” he continued. “And then everything looked like the Northern Lights just like—“ Eren’s breath hitched in his throat when Levi threw him an enigmatic, half lidded, side glance.  

_His eyes._

 “I’m not going to regret anything.” Eren grinned brightly before he leaned and pressed his lips against Levi, who was startled, but melted in soon. The kiss started off as soft until it become deeper, wetter, and rougher.

Levi let out a growl when Eren bit his lower lip while he grabbed the brat by the collar and pushed him back. Eren was about to protest but Levi shut him up by straddling him on the bench. He raised a brow when he felt Eren started to harden against him. Those slender fingers grabbed the chocolate brown roots of Eren’s hair before he lowered his mouth onto the younger man that he straddled. Eren’s own hands crawled and went up and down Levi’s sides and he grinned within the hot kiss as Levi let out a curse when Eren cupped his ass. He lifted him up briefly and pulled him down to grind against the hard tent in his pants.

“Eren,” Levi said darkly. “Tease me too much and I’ll shove my blade up your ass.”

This time, it was Eren who raised a brow. “Exactly,” his thumb brushed Levi’s lower lip that was swollen from their rough kiss. “Which blade are you going to shove in?” Eren could feel Levi’s hardness against his own.

Eren’s hand rested on Levi’s nape. “You drive me crazy,” he admitted as he ran a wet tongue down the side of Levi’s neck to which Levi shuddered. “And not just this way, you know? In a deeper sense too.”

The warmth that filled Levi’s chest combined with the heat of the moment concentrated on the C3 and harboured power. “I’ll ask you one last time, Eren.” Levi breathed and made a submissive voice when Eren grounded their constrained lengths again, the friction was maddening. “Are you…fucking…sure with me?”

“Fuck, yes.”

The power from the C3 surged and exploded beautifully before Levi’s eyes and flooded him to the very core. In their minds, they both glimpsed crimson tendrils of crimson electricity shoot through the Aurora Borealis until it merged and formed a protective foundation around the golden pillar that encased the beautiful swirling blues and greens.

There was no going back from this point on.

“What…was that?” Eren breathed out and Levi lifted those dark lashes. A soft soundless gasped escaped him when Levi slid down between his legs and those slender fingers unbuttoned and zipped down Eren’s pants. Eren gave in and lifted his hips a bit so that Levi could lower the rough fabric and his stiff erection sprang up on Levi’s face.

“You can return the favour later.” Levi smirked slowly before he wrapped his fingers around Eren’s thick cock before he leaned in and ran his tongue from the base to the head. Eren hissed and threw his head back. His hand automatically raked his fingers through Levi’s hair before he locked them by the roots.

“Fuck, Levi…” Eren groaned when Levi lowered his head and took in Eren’s length in his mouth. He made a sound of frustrated pleasure like he wanted to cum from Levi’s amazing mouth.

Levi wrapped his tongue around the veiny shaft and gave one hard, wet suck. He took Eren to the back of his throat before he completely pulled back and placed his mouth lower to suck on Eren’s balls. When Levi turned back to suck Eren’s shaft again, he settled on a rhythm that made Eren gasp and moan.

“You’re too noisy,” Levi panted out as he teased Eren with some teeth. “Tone it down, brat”

It was a good thing that there were thick shrubs that covered the granite bench from sight and the risk of getting caught turned them on even more.

Eren gently lifted Levi’s mouth off him by the roots of that soft ebony hair.

“I’m not done,” Levi frowned but Eren just shook his head while he wore a seductive smile that went with those passionate half lidded gaze that entranced him.

“Come here,” Eren breathed. “I can’t take all of it and give you none.” When Levi went to straddle him once again, Eren lifted his arms so that Levi could pull it off. He then leaned down to pepper Eren’s chest with kisses.

“You’re actually a huge softy,” Eren winked.

“Shut up,” Levi lifted his head to glare at him once before he lowered his head to suck a kiss on Eren’s earlobe which earned him a little mewl. Eren’s own fingers unbuttoned Levi’s shirt and when the fabric parted in the middle it was his turn to put him mouth on Levi’s neck and kissed down his chest until his tongue latched on and nibbled on the flat male nipple. Levi gasped and dug his fingers on the back of Eren’s head while he ground his constrained erection against that hard exposed cock.

Eren then took their clothes and threw them on the soft grass at the foot of the bench before he hauled Levi up and laid him on his back on the clothes he laid out.

“I still don’t get why you’re so heavy for someone so small.” Eren teased.

“Do you have a fucking death wish?” Levi demanded softly and he lifted his hips when Eren unbuttoned his pants and pulled it down. Levi’s own thick erection sprang out and Eren got on top of him as they shared another hot, wet, passionate kiss.

Levi gasped when Eren reached down to stroke his cock and collected the bead of liquid that oozed out to smear it on his tight entrance.

“Levi,” Eren breathed. “I’m going to loosen you up, okay?”

The heat of the pleasure he felt made Levi lose the words and just nodded. Eren lifted his fingers to Levi’s lips and the other man opened his mouth to wetly suck on them like he did on his cock earlier. With a smirk, Eren took those wet fingers and probed Levi’s entrance before he slid them in. Levi gasped and arched up in pleasure as his tight inner walls loosened. Eren then curved his fingers up and Levi moaned when a tight bundle of nerves within him was hit.

“There,” he breathed and he shivered when Eren put in another finger. “Right..th-there.”

“You’re ready, beautiful.” Eren smiled and Levi’s eyes snapped opened and looked into those emerald orbs.

Levi felt wetness of  the blunt head of Eren’s cock press against his entrance and he arched up as he was spread open by the sweet intrusion. Eren went in half way before he pulled out slightly to gain momentum before he pushed in. Eren grinned happily when Levi let out a muffled cry of his name while his cock filled him fully.

“Levi?” Eren’s hot breath in his ear in question.

“I’m okay,” Levi croaked out and his hands rested on Eren’s  face before he lifted his head to place a tender kiss on those lips.

The tenderness of it broke Eren’s heart. After such a cruel life, Levi could still find tenderness in something so intimate. He didn’t care if Levi was made to fight for him because they’ll fight together…love together. Eren then pushed in and pulled out only to push in back again deeply until Levi was a writhing, panting mess underneath him.

“God, there,” Levi threw his head back when Eren thrust in and hit that sweet spot. “Fucking ye-yes..”

They stayed in a hard, deep rhythm until no more words were exchanged as they slowly climbed up the peak of orgasm together

“Shit, Levi,” Eren grunted as he slammed his hips against Levi’s. “I’m going to…”

Levi’s fingers dug and raked down Eren’s back, leaving red marks all over. He made a noise that told Eren than he was close to his released as well. When the time was right, Eren groaned while he pulled out and came all over Levi’s cock. Then as he did, he wrapped his hand around Levi’s twitching erection and pumped him with hard strokes with the wetness of his release. Levi pressed his hand over his mouth to muffle his cries of pleasure and watched as he gave into his own orgasm while he came in hot spurts all over his stomach and Eren’s hand.

When they were done, Eren’s felt his joints give in and he partly laid on top of Levi. He closed his eyes and allowed the blissful numbness overflow through his body as he sank into the back of his mind. Levi on the other hand, stared at the brightening morning sky and saw a few birds dart by while the purple clouds turn white. As he looked at the serene sight, he felt the connection and came to meet Eren in their secret place.

He smiled and for the first time in years, he felt true happiness.

In that secret place where they held no secrets and connected them to the deepest, most primal level…

There was a sincere exchange of vows that only they heard in the privacy of their Link.

 

_I love you._

_I love you too, you damned brat._

Unfortunately, no matter how they prayed to make the moment last forever, it had to end. And even if they enjoyed the day in each other’s company, nothing prepared them for the devastating news that they received that afternoon.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UP NEXT...
> 
> “Levi,” Eren breathed out. He tried so hard to control what’s left by the emotions that ravished him. “Please, tell me this isn’t true.”  
> “I…” Levi trailed off and finally tore his eyes away. He can’t bear to look at Eren while he broke like that. He couldn’t take it that there was nothing he could do. “I’m so sorry.”
> 
> -Chapter 30: SHATTERED-


	31. Shattered

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Buckle up kids, we're about to go down hill.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was hard for me to write this chapter when I did. My heart broke for all of them, especially for Eren.
> 
> Cyber Link Fun Fact: The Recon Core Training Academy accepts students at age 15. There are several tests that need to be taken in order to get in. The youngster then train and study about Cyborg warfare and other specialized military tactics to prepare them for the harsh world of CyTech operations when they graduate at the age of 18.
> 
> Thank very much for all the wonderful support you've been showing. Please let me know what you think of this update of the story so far in the comment box. Have a great day/night!

Chapter 30

 

“Are you certain?” Commander Irwin asked Krista whom he summoned earlier that evening. He sat at the head of a long table in  the place  they liked to call the War Room.

Krista tucked a few strands of her golden locks behind her ear as she peered into the photo closer. She compared it with the enhanced photo that was up on the holographic screen.

“Yes, Commander.” Krista sighed and removed her thin framed glasses to rub her eyes. “This image is authentic. I could identify the main wires on the capsule that no hoax would be able to detail out perfectly.”

Armin lowered his head and clenched his fists that rested on his lap. Jean immediately noticed the distress and placed a comforting hand on Armin’s shoulder.

“Where are Eren and Levi?” he asked and it was Connie who looked up from glaring at the image from the mini screen on the desk in front of him.

“I sent them a message.” He said. “Levi replied that they’re almost back from their visit in town.”

“I see,” Hanji nodded and checked the security cameras that were outside the War Room’s door. She then caught two moving shadows at the end of the hall. “Oh, they’re here.”

Armin lowered his head even more and he looked like he was trying to recede into a ball. Sasha made a soft whimper when she heard Levi input his badge number on the keypad outside. And the door hissed before it parted in the middle.

 ** _“Access granted.”_** The automated female voice sounded as two figures stood on the doorway. **_“Welcome, Agent Levi.”_**

Eren and Levi stepped in the room and Hanji immediately turned off the hologram.

A frown immediately appeared on Levi’s face as he looked at the people before him. He was even surprised that Ymir and Krista were there.

“At ease,” Irwin said softly when the two agents saluted.

“You asked for us, sir?” Eren asked. He too, suspiciously looked at the people who couldn’t look at him or Levi. He felt a sense of dread fill up his chest like an engulfing darkness. “Did something happen?”

This time, it was Armin who stood up from his seat and approached Eren until he looked up at his best friend’s height over him. Their eyes locked and Eren immediately knew this was bad news.

“Eren,” Armin began. His voice shook but he did his best reign it in. Like he was looking for support, he quickly glanced over his shoulder at Jean and Irwin who both gave him a grim nod. “First of all, you’re my best friend. Damn, you matter to me so much. I’m sorry that I have to be the one to break this to you but there’s no easy way to say it.”

Eren stared at Armin and took a step back. “What are you talking about, Armin?” Eren tried to laugh shakily.

Connie spoke up from his side of the table while Sasha kept her eyes down. “Remember six months ago, during the last mission with Mikasa?”

Cold premonition drowned Eren’s senses as he stared at Connie in shock. Sweat beaded his forehead and his mouth went dry. “Yeah,” he managed to say. “What about it?”

“We,” Sasha hiccupped like she was trying to hold back a sob and Connie reached over to run his hand over her burgundy hair to let her know that he was there with her. “We never…We never found her body.”

“Because it was blown up.” Eren scowled deeply and he felt Levi’s stare on him. “Of course there wouldn’t be a body.”

“Armin,” Irwin’s voice was soft but it still held authority.

The blonde took in the queue and he walked over to the desk where he typed on a holographic keypad. It showed a data bank of three Cyborg profiles as a holographic screen fired up.

“Jean Kirschtein.” Armin began and the display showed Jean’s picture when he was a young college student. He wore a carefree grin on the picture while he raised a can of beer in the air; the picture was taken in a party. Jean’s face became all hard lines at the dark memory but for Eren to understand where this was going, he allowed the black cat out of that bag.

“Trost University Shooting victim. Sophomore Graphics Arts student. Age 20 in the last records shown. Died in Trost General Hospital due to organ failure. No body produced. Reason: Unknown.”

Armin swiped left and Jean’s image was replaced by a smiling Sasha with her long burgundy hair up in a tight bun wrapped in a hair net. She wore a white kitchen uniform when her picture was taken and she was worked on something in a big pot over a stove.

“Sasha Braus.” Armin continued and Sasha sneaked a peek at her old picture before she tore her eyes away to keep the pain at bay. “Chef-in-training in Felicity’s Gourmet before it was shut down. Age 19 in the last records shown. There was a coroner report that said that she was ran over by a drunk driver and died immediately but no body was produced.”

“Armin, how did you get all this?” Eren asked shakily but Armin shook his head and continued. He swiped left again and Sasha’s picture was replaced by a candid shot of Levi staring into the distance of a barren horizon while he sat on top of a military vehicle. He wore a dark green tank top underneath a combat vest, black cargo pants and a dog tag around his neck. His arms had a bloody bandage but he didn’t look bothered as he sat there with his hybrid rifle propped up beside him.

Levi stared at the picture. He remembered the story behind that; it was Petra who took the shot before a perimeter scouting mission that they did. It was the last photo of him as a full human.

“Lance Corporal Levi of marine Squad 2.” Armin’s voice was soft as he looked at Levi who stared back at him with a turmoil of emotions in his inhuman eyes although his face didn’t reflect them.

“He had exceptional skills that made him rise up the ranks quickly for someone so young. He was the only survivor when his squad was ambushed during a perimeter scouting mission near enemy territory. Corporal Levi was rescued and rushed to the hospital where he died from the shrapnel shards lodged in his heart. Age not shown in records. No body produced from the morgue.”

Armin pulled down the file and the holographic screen became an empty light. Eren looked at Levi whose brow became furrowed.

“What are you trying to pull here, Armin?” he asked, his voice slow, dark, and sure as his dark blue eyes met those sky ones. “You dug up our skeletons, _so what_?” that came out harder than it supposed to and Armin winced.

“What’s the common denominator here, Levi?” It was Jean who spoke up. He stood from his chair and walked to Armin’s side.

“That…no body was produced.” Eren’s whole form trembled. He looked up at Irwin and Hanji who looked at him with pity like he was some orphan hoping to be adopted, but no one would. “Sir, please… this isn’t what you’re trying to say it is, right?”

Irwin glanced at Hanji and nodded once. Hanji sighed and inputted a code before an image filled the holographic screen.

Eren felt his knees buckle and he started to waver. If it wasn’t for Levi who immediately locked a death grip around his waist, Eren would have fallen on his ass. He too, stared at the picture.

It was her.

The image of the Black Widow who slumbered in that CyCapsule was placed beside another picture of similar looking woman. She had a red scarf around her neck similar to the one that was around the Cyborg’s own neck. It was the same black hair, the same facial structure, and the same eyes. Beside the woman in the other picture, was Eren who grinned happily with his arm casually draped around her.

Mikasa Ackerman.

“No!” Eren barked and unknowingly pushed Levi away who was able to hold against the edge of the table so that he wouldn’t stumble back. “THIS IS A LIE! A FUCKING FAKE! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME?!”

“I’m sorry, Eren.” This time, Krista spoke up. Her small voice cut through the room audibly. “I examined the picture and all the wires needed for the CyCapsule are there. And besides, that was personally enhanced by Sasha. If it was fake, she’d know right away.” She lowered her head. “Mikasa is the Brigade’s super weapon whom Levi fought with.”

“Levi,” Eren’s voice cracked. He tried so hard to control what’s left by the emotions that ravished him. “Please, tell me this isn’t true.”

“I…” Levi trailed off and finally tore his eyes away. He can’t bear to look at Eren while he broke like that. He couldn’t take it that there was nothing he could do. “It’s true, I’m… so sorry.”

An anguished cry burst from Eren and he swung a fist out of blind anger. He didn’t even feel any pain when his fist hit something hard. When he opened his eyes, he saw that his fist connected with the hard metal of Irwin’s Cyborg palm as he parried Eren’s blind blow from hitting someone.

Levi, most specifically. Eren almost hit Levi and he didn’t even bat an eyelash as the anger and the devastation made him into a loose bullet.

“No!” Sasha gasped while Krista tore her eyes away from the violence. That was the damn Commander! But even so, Eren didn’t really think straight right now.

“Eren!” Irwin’s voice was hard. “Pull yourself together!”

“NO!” Eren screamed in anguish. “Mikasa would never… she would never allow—“

“Mikasa is human!” Jean shot as he stepped forward to put Armin behind him so that Eren would have to go through him first if ever the other man burst like a volcano again. “We all were. There was nothing we could do being strapped on an operating slab while we’re half dead!”

Eren wasn’t able to continued when he completely lost it and broke down in tortured sobs on the cold floor. His sister… his beautiful, brave sister was violated by the Brigade. They took her and made her into something monstrous that was a mockery of Levi’s mechanical uniqeness.

“Eren,” Armin felt tears that fell from his eyes as well while he watched his best friend shatter into a million pieces. He dropped to his knees beside Eren and despite their height difference, he took Eren into his embrace to which Eren leaned. The screams that came were muffled by Armin’s shirt.

“This hurts me too,” Armin fought to keep his voice from shaking, but failed. “This hurts all of us. Mikasa’s always been there for and I hate it… I hate that I was the one to discover this.”

“I’ll. Kill. Them. All.” Eren lifted his head and those green eyes were molten wet emeralds filled with rage. “I’ll save Mikasa first and then I’ll kill them all!”

“Calm down, Eren.” Armin begged. “Please, you have to think rationally.”

“Fuck you, Armin! They have her!!” Eren yelled angrily at the startled blonde. Armin felt hurt, but he tried his very best to understand Eren's situation. “We should storm the place right now!”

“What the fuck did you just say?!” Jean demanded angrily as he strode over, his right hand curled into a fist and colorful sparks flew out as a force field played around it. Levi quickly appeared in front of Jean to protect the distraught Eren and he skilfully grabbed Jean’s wrist and locked his fingers around it in a powerful death grip.

“Stay. Back.” Levi warned darkly and those blue eyes flashed dangerously while Jean glared at him with Cardinal eyes.

“Both of you stop it this instant!” Irwin was immediately in between the two Cyborgs and he grasped Jean by the collar with his Cyborg arm considering that the young man was Cardinal. He pried the two men away from each other and pushed them back in opposite directions.

 “This is bad enough as it is. I don’t want any corpses in my war room, do you two understand?” The Commander demanded harshly. “Let Armin do his task. He’s the only one who could reach Eren right now.”

Levi and Jean stepped back from each other but did not let their guards down.

 “Listen to me,” Armin snapped as he grabbed Eren by the shoulders and gave him a hard shake to knock sense into him. “We can’t go barging in there without a plan. You saw the video, Hitch is in there as well as like, twenty Marionettes or even more! But are we sure it’s just them? Marlow and Annie could be there. The two other Cyborgs Levi told us about could be in there! That’s a whole _fucking_ army, Eren!”

Eren blinked, even if his mind is flooded with rage, this was the first time he’s ever heard Armin curse. He must be really serious.

“We’ll get her out, Eren,” Irwin bent on his hunches and picked Eren up in one pull with his mechanical arm. “Please, son, have faith. We always do our best, right?”

“R-Right, Commander.” Eren hiccupped as the tears came again and this time, they were silent tears of devastation.  “Sorry.”

“Oh Eren,” Armin held Eren together and even put in a lot of effort to haul him up as well. “Come on, man,” but Eren didn’t say anything as he just buried his face in the crook of Armin’s neck and held on for dear life. The sight was so heart breaking that Levi and Jean understood the platonic intimacy.

“Tell you what,” Armin smiled tearfully. “Journey to Graystone:  The Finale is being released tomorrow, remember?” He felt Eren nod as he locked his arms around Armin’s waist to keep his trembling form from falling.

“You pre-ordered the game for pick up, if I’m not wrong.” Armin continued as he wiped his own tears away with his free hand. “And I need to go buy some stuff too. Maybe we can go together and hang out some. Cool off and think, maybe?” Armin glanced at Irwin in silent permission and the Commander nodded in understanding. This was a very heavy news for all of them, they needed to vent.

Soft sobs broke from Sasha while Connie pulled her close. Krista stared at the empty table in front of her while Yamir held her hand in support underneath the desk. Hanji, despite being so cheerful to the point of gleeful insanity, didn’t smile at all.

“O-Okay.” Eren’s reply was muffled. Armin then motioned for Levi who wordlessly came to them before he handed his soul-crushed best friend over.

“Levi,” Jean began with a knowing look. It was an understanding that they would risk their lives for Eren and Armin no matter who the enemy was. “We cool, man?”

“Yeah.” Was the only thing Levi said before he left the war room while he easily dragged the limp bodied Eren out. “Let’s go, brat.”

Armin sighed and his own stature wavered. When his strength failed, he began to fall back only to be caught by Jean.

“Easy there, baby,” he whispered in the blonde’s ear. “I’ve got you.”

“Thanks,” the reply was barely audible but Jean heard it well. “Can I sleep in your room tonight?” it was a shaky, careful whisper.

“You know you don’t have to ask. Heck, we can move in together if you want.” Jean’s eyes were kind as he looked at Armin. He pulled him up to his feet and when they got silent permission from Irwin, they too, left to retire for the night.

Irwin ran his fingers through his neat blond hair and dishevelled the combed gold locks. This is a terrible twist to ruin their plans. A sick game, that’s what it was.

“Get some rest, all of you.” He said to the remaining people in the room but he knew that blissful sleep was impossible after this grim discovery. “There’s no going back so we all need to be ready. They took one of our own and that in itself is a declaration of war.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UP NEXT...
> 
> Armin smiled and he looked up at the stars; they sure were beautiful tonight. “Shut up, Eren.” 
> 
> Eren shook his head and stared at the stars as well to enjoy the moment. That was when the hairs on his nape stood up and his gut intuition churned. He narrowed his eyes and glanced at Armin who had the same expression on his face. 
> 
> “Hey, Armin,” Eren murmured as his hand reached inside his jacket to rest on the handle of his gun. 
> 
> “Yeah,” Just like Eren, Armin’s hand carefully detached the hook on his holster and grasped the handle of his weapon. “I know.” 
> 
> -Chapter 31: AWAKENED-


	32. Awakened

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "...To be loved by a Cardinal is both a blessing and a curse." 
> 
> -From the diary of Armin Arlert, page 26. Entry dated: December 7, 2065-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The reviews from the last update were wonderful, thank you very much to all of you! I'm not sorry about the feels though ;D I hope you enjoy this chapter because I had a lot of fun writing it during the time that I did. 
> 
> However, I would like to apologize for not being able to come up with a fun fact. I ran out them right now so let's hope that I'll be able to write one in the next update. Again, thank you very much for your encouragements! Let me know your thoughts through the review box! Have a great day/night!

Chapter 31

 

“Berthold,” with his hands shoved in the pockets of his brown leather vest, Reiner walked up to his companion. “I received a message from our spy in the Core.”

The tall, dark haired man glanced at Reiner briefly before he looked down at the control table that was connected to the CyCapsule of the Black Widow. She was asleep today and when Berthold induced another Cyber Link, she rejected it. What he did notice is that the Black Widow found it more and more difficult to keep herself from giving in. They almost have her if they could lower her guard down.

“And what did he say?” Berthold asked as he finished typing and lifted his head to face Reiner.

“Eren Jaeger and his companion, Armin Arlert,” Reiner replied. “Are heading out of the Core fortress later today.”

“And who are they with?”

Reiner took out his communicator and scanned through the message. “Just the two of them, hopefully. In other news, they figured out that we have Mikasa and they’re very pissed.”

“It’s either they attack first or we beat them to it.” Berthold headed out of the room and walked down the hallway whereas Reiner followed suit. “The Marionette count has already reached the quota for a full front attack to the Recon Core.”

“We can always kill Jaeger and Arlert on the spot.” Reiner suggested. “And record the footage to show Mikasa. That’s going to be enough to shock her into submission for the Cyber Link.”

“No,” Berthold shook his head and they turned around a corner and into the Brigade’s garage. “We have strict orders to bring Eren Jaeger here with minimal injuries. The Commander has plans for him.”

Reiner was deep in thought for a while. Knowing Commander Nile, he probably has a plan to turn Eren Jaeger into a pawn against the Recon Core. Grisha Jaeger’s children both hold a certain status in the Core from the time they have served. Mikasa Ackerman was the 104th squad leader and it could be that Eren has assumed the position to lead the squad. However, they weren’t sure about that.

“Do you think Nile plans to turn Eren into a Cyborg?” Reiner asked, curious.

“I don’t know.” Berthold shrugged and stopped in front of black helicopter. Five men saluted at their arrival and he saw two carrier capsules in the aerial vehicle that was prepared for them. Since they wanted to be very sure that the operation goes smoothly, Berthold decided to bring in the trump cards.  

If the information suddenly twists in the last minute and Recon Core Cyborgs appear, they need to keep them busy while they make their getaway. After watching the footage from the other mission, they had taken cautious steps especially with Levi and Jean Kirschtein.

“Let’s go.” Berthold boarded the helicopter with Reiner and the others before the wide ceiling of the vehicle warehouse split in the middle and parted.

 

~///~///~///~

 

“Are you positively super-duper sure that you’ll be okay, baby?” Jean planted his hands on his hips as Armin slung over his messenger bag diagonally across his body.

“Jean, relax.” Armin sighed for the nth time. Unlike Jean and the rest of the squad, Eren and Armin are the ones affected the most to the point of devastation and they really need to hang out to try and vent. “I’ll be fine and I’m with Eren so the buddy system is still in the works.”

“Alright.” Ever since this morning, Jean couldn’t shake off the gut feeling that something wasn’t right. Then again, it could be that he’s just worried for Armin’s sake. Last night had been one of the longest nights Jean has ever had. Armin broke down in his arms until he cried himself into exhaustion and passed out. Then just when Jean thought it was all over, Armin started talking in his sleep while tears leaked out of his puffy eyes; the poor thing. “You two go enjoy yourselves. Go cool off.”

Armin opened one flap of his jacket and flashed Jean his gun holster and his badge. “I don’t want you to worry.” Even if they walked among the civilians, Recon Core agents are always armed and ready in case they encounter an emergency. He smiled and stood on his toes to brush a gentle kiss on Jean’s lips. “I’ll call if I need you.”

Eren was already waiting by the car when Jean walked Armin to the garage. He blankly spun the keys by the key ring while he stared at nothingness.

“Sorry to keep you waiting!” Armin called and strode to Eren who manage a small smile. “Ready?”

“Yeah.” Eren nodded and got into the driver’s seat before he buckled up while Armin slipped into the shotgun and did the same.

“Hey, Jeager,” Jean leaned on his elbows against Armin’s open window. “Could you get me a double decker burger at Rhino’s? I’ll pay you when you get back.”

“Sure,” Eren turned the ignition and the vehicle purred into life. “What else?”

“A six pack. Lights.” Jean added.

“Will do.” Armin noted. “I know you can’t get drunk anymore, but don’t make it into a habit.”

“Nah, I won’t.” Jean grinned. “War of Lineage season 3 starts tonight and I want to be prepared.”

“Fuckin’ horse geek.” Eren coughed and grinned when Jean flipped him the bird.

“I’ll see you later.” Armin smiled and when he thought that Eren wasn’t looking, he quickly craned his neck and kissed Jean on the lips tenderly.  

“Gross.” Eren scoffed as he put the car in reverse while Armin flushed and Jean glared.

As they drove out of the compound and into the street, Eren was well aware of the blue eyed Cyborg who stood on the edge of the main building’s roof top with unwavering balance. Levi watched the SUV drive out into the street and disappear in the distance.  

 

~///~///~///~

They spent the whole day at the mall. After Eren got his pre-ordered game, he and Armin played at the arcade and went out to get lunch. After that, they saw a film of their favourite super hero franchise. After some ice cream and browsing a shop that sold sex toys while they made fun of each other, Eren carried Armin’s things while the blonde went into an antique bookshop. He bought a book before they went into the other shops Armin frequents to get what the blonde needed.

They didn’t notice the time pass by until they stopped for a break at the small beach park at the boardwalk.

“Is that the time already?” Eren sighed as he stretched his arms across the iron bench. It was already 7 PM and people around them headed to eat dinner at the food chains and gourmet restaurants that lined the food area.

“Unfortunately.” Armin stretched his legs before he rolled his ankles. The night sea breeze dishevelled his blond locks and the strings on his hoodie whipped in the wind. “We need to get home before 9 PM since War of Lineage will air at that time.” He smiled. “Jean is _very_ serious about his fandoms.”

“And I thought you were the geek.” Eren grinned as he looked around the boardwalk. There were couples, families, and senior citizens strolling about. The waves on the beach lapped the shore gently and colourful pebbles and sand glass sparkled from the lamp posts.

“Not really,” A shrug. “You’ll be surprised. I don’t even watch those. I prefer to read the books so Jean and I argue a lot when the show isn’t faithful to the print.”

Eren was quiet for a while. Then he turned and looked at Armin who blinked in curiosity.

“Hey, Armin?” Eren began.

“Yeah?”

“I’m sorry to bring this up, bro.” Eren said as he averted his eyes and stared at his shoes. “After that time when he went haywire, why didn’t you give up on Jean?”

Those sky blue eyes became filled with a certain shadow when Armin lowered his gaze. “I don’t know, Eren.” A pause. “But you know what? I’m glad I didn’t.” Armin’s smile was so warm that it reached his kind eyes. “Jean’s a great guy like, wow, how do I even begin?”

“I could see that.” Eren smiled and his green eyes scanned the pitch black sea in front of them. “I just want to remind you that you’re my best friend. And if Jean does anything to hurt you, you’re obliged to tell me.” He grinned menacingly. “I don’t give a shit if he’s a Cardinal. I’ll punch his horse face back to 2015.”

“It’s the same with Levi.” It was Armin’s turn to grin while Eren’s face turned red. “You tell me if he hurts you in anyway. I may not look like it, but I have my ways. You of all people should know that.”

“What? We’re not…” Eren stammered but that only made those sky blue eyes fill up with laughter.

“That’s a load of crap, Eren.” Armin laughed. “You should see how that guy looks at you, man. He may be cold, but I’m not stupid.”

“Well, we…” Chocolate brown locks fell to cast a shadow over Eren’s green eyes when he lowered his head to hide his embarrassment. “I mean, we you know…like, do…that.”

“Dear Maria, too much info!” Armin cringed away. “I didn’t even tell you about Jean and I—“ he trailed off having caught himself.

The two stared at each other and broke into laughter. In that moment, they forgot their problems momentarily but that didn’t last long.

“We’ll get her back.” Eren’s voice was filled with the determination he was well known for. “We’ll be together again.”

“Yeah, we will.” Armin agreed. “The Commander spoke to me this morning regarding the plans. We’ll raid the Reiss warehouse at the north eastern part of the city, near the border.”

“Just us?” Eren scowled.

“No,” Armin started to mindlessly fiddle with his thumbs. “Farlan agreed to assist with his men and women while Captain Rico and her troops will evacuate the residential area that are near-by to avoid pulling innocents in.”

Those green eyes gaped. “Wow, this is a full scale operation.” He shook his head and a smile lifted the corner of his lips. “All of this for Mikasa… This is why the Core truly is amazing.” If they were like the Brigade, they’d just leave Mikasa and try to build a Cyborg to outmatch her; just like how they abandoned Sasha and Jean. “When is the operation?”

Armin was silent for a while as he recalled the plans he made with Commander Irwin. “We decided on a 48 hour preparation time, so the operation will be the day after tomorrow. That is, if everything goes according to plan. We’re fortunate that Farlan’s intel was able to send the floor plan of the warehouse. It’s pretty big, so the assault unit will compose of 20 people including you, Levi and Jean. As usual, Connie and Sasha will on perimeter duty and I’ll be on the controls.”

“It’ll work!” Eren ruffled his best friend’s hair to mess it up. “Bro, you’re like the fucking genius of the squad, have some faith.”

Armin smiled and he looked up at the stars; they sure were beautiful tonight. “Shut up, Eren.”

Eren shook his head and stared at the stars as well to enjoy the moment. That was when the hairs on his nape stood up and his gut intuition churned. He narrowed his eyes and glanced at Armin who had the same expression on his face.

“Armin,” Eren murmured as his hand reached inside his jacked to rest on the handle of his gun.

“Yeah,” Just like Eren, Armin’s hand carefully detached the hook on his holster and grasped the handle of his weapon. “I know.”

The two of them stood up from the bench and casually descended the stairs of the board walk until they got to the pebbly beach. They walked until they led the suspicious presence that followed them away from the populace on the boardwalk.

When they reached the more deserted area, that was when Eren and Armin stopped and turned around. They pulled out their weapons and aimed at the two shadows following them. When they did, they came face to face with a tall man with dark hair and another who was shorter but more muscular. His pale blonde hair was fashioned into a military cut close to his skull.  

“Eren Jeager,” the taller man spoke first. The blankness of his expression and those matted, deadpanned eyes told Eren that he wasn’t fully human. It was the same with his companion, except that his features were more animated when he smirked a bit at having found their targets. “Come with us peacefully and no one will get hurt.”

“Are you Marlow’s friends?” Eren asked with feigned confidence. “Did he come home running like a dickless bastard and called on his bigger buddies?”

“Maybe.” The buff guy answered with a careless shrug, his dark eyes glowed from within.

“Well, you obviously know my name,” Eren said coolly. “If you’re from the Brigade, I guess you’re Reiner and Berthold, right?” If Levi’s information was accurate, the answer should be yes.

“That’s not really your business,” Berthold took a step forward and appeared unbothered when Eren’s finger caressed the trigger in anticipation. “But yes. I’m sure that Levi had told you grand stories about us.”

“Only that you’re complete fucked up shits.” Eren’s eyes flashed in anger for these people who treated Levi terribly over the years. “Where’s my sister?” he demanded.

The two Cyborgs did not answer him for a short moment before Reiner smirked.

“Come with us and you’ll see her.” He said when his body tensed up to ready for an assault.  

 _Shit_. Armin thought. He and Eren can’t possible take on two Brigade Cyborgs on their own. He thought the presence were just muggers looking to take their money and do a beat-down, that was why he didn’t bother to press the distress button on his watch earlier.

His eyes swept from side to side to try and come up with a plan. Armin then saw the old wood and concrete pillars that held up this side of the boardwalk. Maybe he can do the collapse trick he did with Hitch, but how will he do that when he didn’t have explosive with him right now?

Fuck, this was bad. This was really bad.

They needed the squad.

Eren knew how bad their situation was as well as Armin did. He tapped into the back of his mind and scampered around the dark to try and find the Aurora Borealis that was his telepathic connection with Levi, but it was difficult to do when his mind was so alert.

 _‘Come on, Come on!’_ He manically screamed to himself. With double the effort, he felt a sliver of the connection before he took that chance and sent a powerful distress signal down the Link.

**_‘LEVI!’_ **

At the same time, Armin’s quick fingers pressed the button on his watch and when Berthold noticed, he quickly dashed forward in a speed no normal human could do. He roughly grabbed Armin’s arm and tore off the watch before he twisted his arm back in a painful manner.

Armin cried out in painful agony but didn’t give in as he lifted his other hand that held his pistol and shot the Cyborg.

“Armin!” Eren pulled the trigger and shot Armin’s pursuer but Reiner lounged forward and with a painful force, he knocked Eren back until the young man’s back hit the ground and he skidded backwards.

The bullets Armin fired lodged themselves in Berthold’s face but it didn’t do much damage to the point that it was useless. Those dark matted eyes suddenly lit up red from within before Berthold curled his fist and punched Armin on the stomach.

Blood shot out of Armin’s mouth and he heaved as he fell on the pebbled ground when Berthold released him.

Anger flashed in Eren’s eyes and he got to his feet to fire at Berthold as well but when he did, Reiner blocked the bullets. His green eyes widened when he saw Reiner: his whole body was covered in grey metal plating that made the bullets ricochet off and his muscles seem to have doubled in size.

Berthold’s red eyes never left Eren as he picked Armin up by the neck and lifted him into a strangle hold. The fingers of his other hand withdrew before his whole forearm morphed into a beam cannon. The turbines within whirred to life and a bright concentrated plasma gathered at the nozzle of the cannon.

“Come with us,” Berthold repeated the demand, toneless. He aimed the nozzle of the cannon on Armin’s side. “Or your friend dies.”

Eren gritted his teeth. If Armin dies, Jean will too. That’s two friends plus innocent people when Jean’s Cardinal Link goes berserk if ever and he can’t risk that.

“Make you choice, Eren Jeager.” Reiner’s voice sounded hollow from within his body armor. “We don’t have all night.”

“E-Eren…” Armin gasped for air as those sky blue eyes locked with Eren’s desperate ones. “Don’t…”

“You’re smarter than that, Armin.” Eren grinned but sweat trickled down the side of his face. “You can’t die.”

Eren raised both of his hands and he let go of his gun.

 

 

When it fell on the ground…

 

 

A powerful force field smashed against Berthold which made him release Armin. The force field exploded into a show of bright multi-colored lights that sent him flying back. At the same time, a powerful blue beam shot from above before Levi swooped down like a hawk, twin heat infused swords in hand and the five orbs around him. He skilfully twisted his body and put in momentum in his spinning attack that slice through some of Reiner’s armour. Unfortunately, the cuts he made on Reiner quickly regenerated like liquid metal.

Armin look up from the ground and he stared at the starry sky which was then covered by a thousand colourful shards that fused together. He realized that Jean encased him in a barrier to protect him.

He smiled bitterly but he was relieved.

Jean was here.

Jean’s right eye was lit up sky blue like Armin’s as he materialized an electrical barrier to block the beam that Berthold fired. The force of it was so great that Jean skidded back a bit before he gathered his strength and held the shield together to absorbed the attack. He advanced towards Berthold and when he was close enough, the tendrils of electricity wrapped around the enemy Cyborg and sent a high voltage through the other his body. Berthold gave a cry of pain but his other hand morphed into a cannon before he managed to lift them both up and fire a double beam at Jean.

Connie jumped down from the boardwalk and ran to Armin who was in the protective cocoon that Jean created. The moment that he touched the colourful surface, he was immediately identified and the shield became translucent and porous to let him in.

“Come on, Armin,” Connie carefully slung Armin’s uninjured Arm and hauled him up. “We need to go!”

“Jean…Eren…” Armin croaked as his whole middle section throbbed painfully.

“They’ll be fine.” Connie grinned and started to drag Armin out of the scene. “Jean’s a Cardinal and Levi’s 9.8. Also, not to brag; but my bae’s totally badass. We’ll show ‘em who’s boss.”

Eren held onto the cold sedimentary wall of the cliff where he was thrown. Two of Levi’s orbs, Petra and Isabel, hovered protective around him while the three others aided Levi with his fight with Reiner.

Sasha then jumped down from the cliff above and landed in perfect balance in front of Eren. “Can you walk?” She asked hastily, her brows were furrowed over her Cyber Link lit eyes.

“Yeah,” Eren huffed. “I’ll be okay.”

“Let’s get you out of here.” Sasha took Eren by the arm and slung over her. “Connie’s got Armin. Back up is on the way.”

But just as when Eren and Sasha started to head out, there was a sound of a helicopter from above. True enough, there was one that whirred above them. The side doors slid open and a few Brigade soldiers pushed out two glass capsules one after the other. They fell on the beach where the fight took place and the glass shattered.

Everyone halted and stared at the gruelling noise that came rose from the crash site. The 104th stared in horror as two Marionettes rose from the shattered capsule. They were two teenage boys with pasty skin and rotting wounds. Their mouths were covered with sores and when they opened them, there were rows of sharp teeth inside. They gave off the stench of death while their eyes were devoid of any life. They sniffed the air first before each pair of dead eyes fell on Levi and Jean.

“Sasha, take Eren and run!” Levi exclaimed as one of the Marionettes lounged at him in a speed that was surprising given the condition of their bodies. He took on the Marionette and Reiner at the same time which he found to the point that he wasn’t able to concentrate most of his attacks. Reiner was able to smash him into the ground so hard that a small crater formed around where Levi was slammed.

“Levi!” Eren angrily tried to push Sasha off and run to his fallen lover while the Cyborg choked out blood. Reiner then stood up before Levi could get back on his feet and went towards Eren and Sasha’s direction.

When Jean was sure that Armin was in a safe distance, he decided that he didn’t have to hold back anymore. But Berthold fired at him again and this time, the beam was so powerful that parts of his arm broke off while Jean’s Prism Shield shook but didn’t break. However, Berthold had a couple of tricks up his sleeve. He put his cannon arms together the weapons fused together in to one powerful weapon.

“Son of a bitch!” Jean gritted. When Berthold fired, he was thrown back against a cliff wall and the only thing that prevented him from getting injured was the Prism shield around him.

Sasha pushed Eren out of the way before she dodged Reiner’s lethal punch that came at her. When he lifted her mech-bow and pulled back the string, a bright particle arrow materialized between the body of the weapon and her hand. Sasha felt her newfound power fill up her circuits and spread through her system. But then Sasha was overwhelmed by the sudden burst of power in her and she lost her focus when she hesitated.

Reiner immediately took the chance and his big metal hand grabbed Sasha by the face. Eren watched in horror when the bulging man slammed someone as slender as Sasha against the cliff wall by the head. The impact was so powerful that Sasha didn’t even have time to scream. Her eyes lost their light as they shattered from within before Sasha became still.

Very, very still.

“Sasha!” Eren cried out. He was about to retaliate when he remembered that he dropped his weapon in surrender in exchange for Armin’s life. “Oh fucking shi—“ Eren wasn’t able to continue when Reiner launched towards him and slammed his palm on the side of Eren’s neck to knock him unconscious.

Reiner hauled Eren’s limp body like a sack of potatoes and fired a signal flare into the sky. The helicopter emerged from the shadow of the cliff and approached them. One of the soldiers lowered a metal and rope ladder that Reiner wasted no time in grabbing. Just then, Levi appeared out of nowhere and lifted his blades to deliver a series of powerful slashes at Reiner. However, the moment his blades lashed down, Reiner held the limp Eren by the hair and used his as a shield.

Levi’s eyes widened and in the nick of time, he stopped the attack. It was such a close call that the deadly edge of Levi’s blades nipped the surface of Eren’s neck and blood still trickled down from the cut.

“You,” Levi gritted out in anger and disbelief that his eyes were bright and molten. “Fucking...coward.”

Reiner only smirked and grabbed at the ladder with his free hand as the helicopter swept by above them. Just as he was lifted away, a Marionette slammed into Levi. Berthold saw the cue and when the second Marionette dashed towards them since it targeted everyone, he grabbed it by the collar and threw it at Jean.

With a Prism Shield, Jean caught the Marionette and out of anger and frustration, he sent the highest voltage he could. His animated dead captive gave a shrill, barbaric scream as it was fried by the electricity. Berthold took this chance to grab at the ladder that swept by and he was lifted into the air.

“No!” Levi was about to go after them when the Marionette came at him again.

“You filthy piece of shit, don’t touch me!” Levi exclaimed as he launched himself at the undead monster and spun in mid-air before he brought down his blades and cut out the Marionette’s nape; it fell dead in an instant.

“Eren!” he spun around and as fast as he can, went after the helicopter while it lifted into the sky. It was a long shot; but if he could get close enough, he could jump high and get to it. To his dismay, Eren could not hear him but he knew he was alive from the presence he felt in their telepathic connection.  

When Reiner saw that Levi had a high probability to catch up to them, he handed Eren to Berthold and the two disappeared inside. He then took a fighting stance and the turbines in his metal plated arms whirred into life. He punched in the air and several sharp metal armour plates on his fists shot forward towards Levi.

Levi saw the incoming attack just when he was about to make the high jump with the help of his orbs. He placed his weapons forward and parried the metal shrapnel but missed one which sliced down his back when it flew by. Levi lost the momentum and skidded face first on the pebbled beach and when Berthold appeared from the inside of the helicopter, he lifted his left cannon arm and aimed at Levi. A beam concentrated on the mouth of the cannon as the turbines reached their full power he fired.

A Prism Shield materialized around Levi and absorbed the attack just as the helicopter disappeared into the beautiful starry sky. When it was all over, Jean lowered the shield and as the colourful barrier receded back in a display of colours that slowly dissolved, Levi thrust his blade into the ground and used it to haul his trembling and bleeding body up to his feet.

Suddenly, Jean’s internal radar went off as the air around them filled with a powerful electrical current. His skin crawled and his blood ran cold when Levi lifted those dark lashes and glared at the sky in pure rage…

His eyes were bright and molten green like Eren’s.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UP NEXT...
> 
> Krista kept advancing towards Farlan and the man took a step back again until his back hit the wall. Out of impulse, Farlan pulled out a pistol and aimed it on Krista, but the woman didn’t appear perplexed. 
> 
> Farlan felt cold sweat trickle down the side of his face as Krista’s eyes pinned him on the spot. Blue fire burned in her eyes which turned them into bright aquamarines. 
> 
> -Chapter 32: QUEEN BEE-


	33. Queen Bee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hold your head up high or the crown fall. Keep your feet planted on the ground or you will be washed away by greed and ambition. That is what makes a true queen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOW. GUYS. SO MUCH REVIEWS IN THE LAST UPDATE. Like, i went to bed and woke up with a bunch of them and it just made me so happy and inspired. Thank you very much and I am so glad that you liked seeing Eren get abducted :D 
> 
> Cyber Link Fun Fact: Gregory and Camilla Ivanson are doctors who discovered and created medicine that are cheaper and just as effective than the ones that are sold by the Reiss Corporation. Unfortunately, they were not blessed with children and they decided to adopt a child each from two orphanages in the city. Farlan Church, from St. Sina's Orphanage and Claice Starvilla from St. Rose's Village For Young Girls which was the same place where the Jeagers adopted Mikasa years later. 
> 
> Fifteen years ago, the car that Gregory and Camilla used to drive to a medical conference was ambushed on the road. The high caliber bullet casings found by the Garrison on the crime scene were traced back to high grade weapons that are not even available in the market yet and the price on the black market is something only the top guns of the city can afford. But only the Reiss carried a motive. 
> 
> Ohhh... a little light to shed on Farlan and my OC, Claice. Also, Krista's eyes here were inspired by princess Yona from Yona of the Dawn. (HIGHLY RECOMMENDED)   
> Again, thank you so much for keeping up with the 104th! Please let me know your thoughts! <3
> 
> PS: A belated happy birthday to one of the readers, Lizzy Jeager, who turned another year older during the last update. *throws stripper Levi at her* 
> 
> Have a great day/night!

Chapter 32

 

“Get Krista here!” Hanji called over as she received the gurney that was wheeled into her infirmary. On it, Armin groaned in pain and curled up in a ball as he held on his stomach. Another gurney was pushed in that had an unconscious Sasha on it. Her eyes were half open but they were devoid of any light while her mouth was slightly parted as she gasped for breath.

“She’s on her way!” Moblit called back as he prepared the operating table. When Jean and Connie began to stride through the door to follow their significant others, Hanji blocked their way.

“No,” she said sternly. “We need to focus in here.”

“But—“ Jean began to protest only to halt when Hanji’s glasses glazed over.

“She’s—“ Connie followed.

“I said NO!” She gritted out and slammed the double doors on them.

Connie’s eyes narrowed out of frustration and he curled his hand into a fist and punched the wall. He didn’t even feel the pain when his knuckles were bruised. He was horrified when he saw Sasha lodged into the cliff wall looking the way she did and she wasn’t responding. Reiner had smashed her into the wall so hard that she sustained internal damage. If she was human, she would have died on the spot. Now, she was critical and all Connie could do is pray to whatever was up there for Krista to save her.

“We need a levelled head, Connie.” Jean huffed as he leaned on the wall and stared at his burnt hands. The sleeves of his shirt were burnt off until his shoulders. “I am so pissed off right now too but throwing a tantrum won’t make the situation any better.” Compared to Sasha, Armin was in a better condition but he was still badly hurt. He was just glad that they got there in time. However, the end result of the fight was a failure.

Jean lifted those sharp mismatched eyes and stared at the Cyborg who stood at the end of the hallway. Levi was propped against the wall with his arms tightly crossed over his chest, his fists clenched and those inhuman eyes briefly flashed green when he glared at the night sky outside the window. Jean felt his internal circuits react again when Levi’s energy aura spiked up and electricity filled the air while Connie remained oblivious.

They had to get Eren back or God help them all if Eren dies in the hands of the Brigade because the way his internal radar is going off, Levi’s Cyber Link doesn’t have a Cyber Link anymore.

Jean tapped Connie’s shoulder and when the other man looked up, he motioned towards Levi. “Connie.”

“Yeah?” Connie’s voice was low as he looked up to meet the Cyborg’s eyes.

“Levi’s evolved.”

Connie’s eyes widened at that information and felt uneasy basically because Eren is with the Brigade right now. If something happens to him they don’t know if they would be able to contain Levi since he’s not built the way Jean and Sasha were. He was Grisha Jeager’s creation and if there was one thing to expect from him, it’s that he made Levi extraordinary.

“Hey, man.” Jean began when he and Connie approached. Levi looked up at them before he tore his eyes away. Jean recalled the way Levi looked when the Brigade escaped with Eren and the energy spike was so terrifying that even Jean backed off out of instinct. “Are you hurt anywhere? Let’s go get some medical attention.”

“I’m fine.” Levi’s voice was hard yet devoid of life. “Where’s Irwin?”

“Right here.” The Commander appeared behind an intersection in the hall with Farlan and Claice in tow.

“Brother!” Those half lidded pale blue eyes widened when he saw Levi all battered. His clothes were ripped and dirty and there were cuts all over his body that were currently regenerating on their own.

_‘Brother?’_ Jean thought in surprise but paid it no mind.

“I reviewed the footage taken from Sasha’ memory bank.” Those mechanical fingers of his creaked as he tensed up. “This changes everything.”

“We don’t even know where Eren is.” Farlan frowned. “The Reiss and the Brigade have a lot of warehouses in the region. He could be anywhere!”

“North east.” Levi suddenly said. He closed his eyes and focused. At the back of his mind, he felt the swirling warmth of the Aurora Borealis and the C3 reacted like a compass as it pin pointed Eren’s location. “They’re north east, most likely on the same place where they’re keeping Mikasa.”

“How did you—“ Jean began to ask but he was silence by Levi’s cold stare.

“I just do.”

“We’ll retrieve the both of them,” Irwin said. “But Eren is our top priority. He has information that we can’t afford to fall into the Brigade’s hands.”

Jean and Levi knew well what the Brigade was capable of and their interrogation procedures are far from humane. Information was the lease of their concerns if Eren is killed.

Those slender fingers twitched as Levi fought tooth and nail to reign in the rage that fed the boiling power in him.

 “Hey, Irwin.” Farlan’s voice was low when he realized something. Claice immediately knew that her boss wasn’t very happy about something.

“Sir?” Claice asked but Farlan ignored her and held Irwin’s iron gaze.

“What is it?”

“I’m curious about something.” Farlan turned to face him. “How did the Brigade know that Eren and Armin went out?”

Levi looked up at Farlan while Jean and Connie both furrowed their brows. Their Commander planted his hands on his hips and let his eyes fall to the floor before he lifted them again.

“Are you saying that there’s a spy in the Recon Core?” Irwin’s voice was filled with cold intelligence. Spies that are caught in the Recon Core are dealt with accordingly. Once proven guilty, only execution awaited them and that was the iron law.

“How else would the Brigade find out?” Farlan tilted his head to the side as he sized Irwin up. “They were there when you retrieved Levi’s C3 and now your two agents were harmed. It’s all organized.”

“If what you say is true,” Irwin said in challenge. “Then who?”

Suddenly Krista and Ymir exited the infirmary. Ymir handed Krista a handkerchief which she used to wipe her sweat beaded forehead. She removed her medical mask and stuffed it into the pocket of her white lab coat.

“Krista!” Connie looked up and quickly approached them.

“Sasha’s fine.” Krista sighed with a tired smile. “Moblit and the others have already attended to everything that they can while they waited for me to fix the more complicated damage.” She reached up with her small hands when Ymir handed her a tablet. She swiped around the brief report.

“The impact that was absorbed by Sasha’s skull and it was a good thing that it was 70% metal and that protected her brain. However, the impact shattered the internal lenses in her eyes, but I replaced them so they’re working again. Besides that, most of her injuries are medical and I injected her a serum that would help her regenerate faster.”

Connie sighed audibly and slumped against the wall right beside Levi who didn’t move a muscle. “Oh, thank you.” He shook his head and ran a hand over his face to ease the tension. “I thought she was…she wasn’t moving when I got to her…Can I see her?”

“Let your woman get some damn rest, Connie-boy.” Ymir grinned while Connie narrowed his eyes out of irritation to cover up the creeping blush on his face.

Farlan watched the small blonde girl and casually took out his phone to open his gallery. He then stared at the picture of an eight year old girl that was taken a long time ago. Blond hair, big blue eyes, and a round face. By this time, this little girl would have been the same age as Krista who had a strong resemblance with the picture. He placed his phone back in his pocket and caught Ymir’s dark inhuman eyes as she watched him carefully.

Krista lifted the tablet and relayed Armin’s medical report when Jean looked at her with an expectant expression. “Armin’s shoulder was dislocated but Hanji got it back into place. It’ll be sore for a week or two and Armin is advised not to put so much stress on it so it would heal quickly. His midsection is bruised but there’s no internal bleeding. He won’t be able to stomach solids for a couple of days though so a soft diet is ordered.”

Jean sighed in relief and silently thanked the heavens above that they lived in a medically advanced age where injuries healed fast and a lot of ailments can be avoided and treated. “Yeah, cool, I can do that.”

“They’re both resting.” Krista finally said. “If Sasha heals fast enough within 48 hours, she can join the retrieval operation. However, Armin’s more fragile. He can come along as long as he doesn’t have to fight which means he’ll be on surveillance—“

“We don’t have 48 hours.” Levi cut in. “Eren was taken during the fight. We need to get him back immediately because the Brigade is very touchy with their captives.” Levi could still feel Eren’s presence through the tendrils of the Aurora Borealis and it was calm which meant the bright eyed young man was still fine. Although, Eren still hadn’t contacted Levi so it could be that he’s unconscious.

Krista gasped. “What? Why?”

Before Levi could respond, Farlan rudely cut in.

“That’s what I’ve been wondering,” he smirked at Krista but it did not reach his eyes. As Ymir began to step in, Claice blocked her way. A chrome blade slid out of Claice’s wrist while Ymir grabbed it with her hand; her blood dripped down the blade and fell on the floor but Ymir didn’t appear to feel anything.

“Ymir!” Krista gasped but she backed away when Farlan approached her.

“Farlan, what the fuck do you think you’re doing?” Levi barked and pushed off from the wall. “Cut it out, you moron.”

Irwin stepped in and blocked Farlan by standing in front of Krista while Jean materialized an invisible barrier around her. “What’s the meaning of this, Farlan?” The Commander demanded.

“I was hoping you could tell me.” Farlan snapped back. “I never thought you’d betray our deal by housing a _Reiss_.”

Krista’s spine turned rigid as she stared at Farlan with shock.

“What are you talking about?” Irwin exclaimed. “I did nothing to break our deal!”

“Then why is SHE here?” Farlan pointed at Krista. “Do you even know who she really is or do you just randomly pick up people from the street, huh?”

“Goddamit, Farlan, stop it!” Levi grabbed the other man by the wrist but Farlan yanked it away.

“No, stay out of this, Levi!” he barked. “You know nothing! The Reiss killed my and Claice’s adoptive parents when we were thirteen. They were doctors who found a cheaper and more effective alternative medicine that rivalled the Reiss’s overpriced products.” He glared at Krista. “That was when the Alliance found us and guess what? We shared the same goal to pluck out the Reiss from their seat of power.”

“What does Krista have to do with this?” Jean jumped into the argument stood beside Irwin to block Krista from Farlan. “Her name is Krista Lenz not Krista Reiss!”

“Oh is that what you go as now?” Farlan gave a shaky laugh. On the side, Ymir countered Claice’s hold and kicked up with those powerful Cyborg legs but Claice moved to the side and avoided it. Ymir proceeded to send a powerful punch but Claice’s  blade loosened and elongated until it became a flat flexible wire whip. With skill, she flicked it up and it wrapped around Ymir’s wrist before she could pull the punch.

“You know, Irwin.” Farlan continued. “If this is how it’s going to be, then you can forget our partnership and find another ally. Also, why not ask your cute little engineer how the Brigade found Eren and Armin—“

“ENOUGH!” A shrill scream and Krista pushed Irwin and Jean aside as she emerged from behind their towering forms. Her footsteps echoed loudly as she strode with dignity towards Farlan who stared at her with shock.

“Excuse me. Could you step aside for a moment, Levi?” Her voice was hard and Levi stepped aside without a word. Even if he didn’t show it, Levi was actually taken back by the sudden attitude change.

Krista kept advancing towards Farlan and the man took a step back again until his back hit the wall. Out of impulse, Farlan pulled out a pistol and aimed it on Krista. But the woman didn’t appear perplexed. Farlan felt cold sweat trickle down the side of his face as Krista’s eyes pinned him on the spot. Blue fire burned in her eyes which turned them into bright aquamarines.

“Farlan, I said stop it!” Levi snapped and was about to grab the gun from Farlan but he halted when Krista’s glare went to him.

“Holy Maria.” Connie murmured. To swat Levi away like that while standing in front of a loaded gun? Krista was terrifying and seriously badass.

“Hello,” Krista’s smile was poisonous as she held out a small hand towards Farlan. “Legally, my name is Historia Reiss and I am Rod Reiss’s dirty little secret; his illegitimate daughter with one of the house servants whom he had killed before he threw me into boarding school in the middle of _fucking_ nowhere. But you already know that, did you?” she glanced at her hand that Farlan didn’t shake. “And I’m probably too filthy for you because I’m a Reiss.” She pulled her hand back and clenched it on her side.

Everyone, including the Commander, stared at Krista in shock. The only one who didn’t appear surprised was Ymir.

“Now that’s settled,” Krista continued. “I’m going straight to the point. Yes, I am a Reiss, but only by blood and on my damn birth certificate. I worked my soul off to get a CyTech scholarship and enroll into a specialized school where the Recon Core soon found me and took me in. I had to slave under Grisha Jaeger himself to know what I know now but I didn’t care because I got one of the most renowned names to go down the history books of CyTech as my mentor! Did the Reiss ever contribute to my life? NO. Did they ever check up on me? NO. Did they do anything so simple like to me to come home for Christmas? NO. Do I exist for them? DEFFINITLY NOT.”

Krista tilted her head to the side and motioned towards Ymir and the others. “The Recon Core took care of me. They took me as their own and they allowed me to practice what I’ve strived so hard to learn. I didn’t tell them about where I came from because that’s not going to change what I am. Never once have I helped the Reiss who cast me out like garbage. I dedicated all my work for the Recon Core Cyborgs and the Rescues.” She jabbed a finger towards Irwin.

“Commander Smith,” her voice shook with naked anger. “Ymir, Eren, Jean, Armin, Mikasa, Connie, Sasha, and yeah, even Levi. They’re my family. The Recon Core is my family, do you understand me?!” She took a brave step forward until the barrel of the gun was inches from her head. “So what’s my motive if I betrayed the plans to the Brigade?”

“That all said and done,” Krista lifted her chin in a dignified and regal manner like a queen. “I dare you now, Mr. Farlan, shoot me.” Her bright blue embers in her eyes bore into Farlan’s pale ones in challenge. “Shoot me and let’s see where that takes you. Go ahead,” Krista pointed to her head. “Shoot a person whose only fault was that she couldn’t choose her own parents and had to be born from the lust of your enemy. Like you said, a Reiss is a Reiss, right? You narrow minded bastard!”

Farlan couldn’t believe all of this. This small woman was a bundle of sunshine but then again, the sun is a huge fire ball. He lowered the gun and took a deep breath before he sighed. Jean’s mouth was parted in disbelief at what he just witnessed. Man, he wished Armin saw this.

“Forgive me, Ms. Lenz.” He said as he kept the gun in its holster. With that, Claice released the restraint on Ymir and jumped back to land in perfect balance beside Farlan. “That was rude behaviour on my part.”

“Are you still our ally?” Krista raised a regal brow in question.

Farlan and Claice glanced at each other.

“Yeah,” Farlan replied while Claice nodded wordlessly. “I look forward to working with you.”

“Good.” Despite her looks, Krista wasn’t a wilting flower. She was the Recon Core’s head engineer who took pride in her work and she will not let some underground thug talk like he knew her. “Then I’ll leave you to your business with the Commander.”

Krista whirled around and her golden locks whipped gracefully as she walked back with pissed off grace to Ymir whose cut was already starting to knit itself back together. When she did, she passed by Jean.

“Thank you.” she mouthed to him. With a nod and a grin, Jean removed the invisible barrier around Krista. She glanced over her shoulder towards everyone as she took her pink tool box from Ymir. “We’ll be taking our leave. Should the need arise for the Cyborgs, please contact me.”

 Then the two of them disappeared down the hallway where they came from.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UP NEXT...
> 
> “I’ll ask again,” Annie was ordered not to kill Eren but that didn’t mean that she can’t take her sweet time trying to kick information out of him. “How did Kirschtein become so powerful? What upgrade was it?”
> 
> Eren spat out more blood from his split lip and glared at Annie. The Aurora Borealis became a terrifying storm of crimson electricity at the back of his mind. Levi felt his pain and was aware of what was happening. Judging by the intensity of the electrical storm that overpowered the beautiful river of swirling lights, Levi was gloriously beyond pissed off.
> 
> “I guess,” Eren grinned tauntingly through the blood on his lips. “Jean’s just one special son of a bitch.” 
> 
> -Chapter 33: WELCOME WAGON-


	34. Welcome Wagon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM SO HAPPY THAT EVERYONE LOVED KRISTA! Lemme tell you, I bet she's jumping in joy right now from the positive reviews. 
> 
> Cyber Link Fun Fact: The city this story is set in has several powerhouses and the most famous among them is the Reiss who are responsible for manufacturing and distribution of medicine and Cyborg parts. But there is another powerhouse whose presence is a strong but silent one; Astral Industries, which is the region's largest manufacturer of vehicles for land, sea, and air may it be for military or for civilian use. 
> 
> Astral Industries is neutral in everything. Their main concern is business and they tend to stay out of taking sides in all kinds of conflicts except if it would affect profit. Not much is known about the family that runs Astral except for the basic facts that they have pioneered transportation since the city's humble beginnings which built their MASSIVE wealth and that they are genetically blessed for being able to produce a gifted child in every generation. 
> 
> Everyone, thank you very much for all the support you've shown. I'd never be able to continue without your constant support. Also, I'll be taking a short hiatus in updating so I can rest my brain and refill my juices and to work on other stuff that concerns life. 
> 
> Here's a new chapter and I hope you enjoy it as much as I did. Have a wonderful and safe day/night!! :D

Chapter 33

 

Eren’s head pounded when he regained some consciousness. Without opening his eyes, he heightened his senses and paid attention to the surroundings. It was very quiet and his cheek was pressed against rough fabric. When he listened closely, he heard the sound of whirring engines, water, and glasses being tapped.

Then he heard voices.

“This is the Jaeger guy?” said the first voice. By the thickness of his urban accent, Eren could tell that the guy wasn’t a local around here.

“Yeah,” a second voice replied. “I never expected this guy to hang around those ‘Borgs. Man, did you see Berthold? Chunks of his damn arms were ripped off by that guy with the force field.”

 _‘Jean?’_ Eren thought in disbelief. That fucking horse-faced asshole went on to steal the spotlight again.

“Oh yeah.” the other man agreed. “I mean, I want to call the guy a fucking pussy for having a pretty ass shield, but after seeing what that he can do, I’d pass.”

“Did you see Levi?” the first man asked. “I thought that fucker was dead because I saw him take a damn deadly beating from the MA210. But shit, the guy’s alive and he’s fucking terrifying! You should have seen his eyes when we were getting away.”

“Why?”

“Christ’s holy freckles, man!” The second guy exclaimed. “His eyes were green fire and they had that look like he wanted to murder you until your very fucking soul died.”

Green? Eren’s brows furrowed when he tried to piece that information. Maybe this was just a bad dream because he was sure as hell that Levi’s eyes were blue.

The first man shuddered and rubbed his arms. “That aside, did you see that entertaining part?”

“The cute chick with the bow and arrow?” the second asked. “Yeah, I’m sure she’s dead. I mean, to be slammed into the rocks when Reiner’s on Link mode? You aint’ gon’ live.”

Then the events started to come back to Eren one by one as he absorbed what he heard. Oh God, Sasha was slammed into the cliff wall by the head! Out of the three, Sasha’s got the short stick when it came to strength since she was a sniper class. What if she’s dead? Then he remembered, Armin was hurt as well.

Eren wanted to barge out of there and dish out some holy beating on every Brigade soldier that he came across with. But without any weapons and being in one army, that’s not looking too bright.

Taking a few deep breaths to calm himself, Eren forced himself to relax and he sank back to access his subconscious. When he opened his telepathic eyes, he was shocked;

The usual serene landscape painted by the beautiful Aurora Borealis was in turmoil. There were powerful winds so loud that it deafened Eren’s ears. The swirling blue and green lights were brighter than ever and the crimson tendrils of electricity swam within them and occasionally pounded against the golden barrier that held them all together. The barrier held desperately to contain the raging power within it.

 _“Levi?”_ Eren called. He looked around but the wind knocked him off his feet. He got up and fought his way to reach the crystal platform where he and Levi usually met. When he got there, another powerful wind knocked him off his feet and the crimson lightning struck the golden barrier again. The whole place shook and Eren covered his ears and curled his body when he ducked. The chaos in his telepathic link with Levi put so much stress on him that the Coordinate actually throbbed painfully. When it passed, Eren looked at the crystal floor of the platform and saw a single black feather land in front of him.

Then another.

And another.

Eren lifted his head and more black feathers rained out of nowhere.

He caught one in his palm and he studied it closely as he held it by the stem. It was raven black but the surface gleamed dark blue and green when it reflected light. Eren gently ran his finger on the edge and was surprised at how sharp it was.

 _“Eren?”_ A familiar voice.

Eren’s head snapped towards the direction of the voice and his lips parted in a silent gasp. “Holy shit, Levi.” He breathed, his voice barely audible. _“Look at you…”_

Levi stood before Eren. He was slightly hunched over with his right hand clutching his chest where the C3 was. But what shocked Eren were Levi’s molten green eyes and the veins of light of the same colour that formed a V tribal tattoo from his pectorals that ran up before they spread all over his back. The crimson lightning angrily pounded at the golden barrier again and with that, power surged through Levi and the veins glowed brighter.

Eren quickly got to his feet and went to Levi. He pulled the other man close to him and tilted his chin up so that their eyes met. _“Levi, calm down.”_ He raised his voice over the wind that came down at them in a powerful gust. _“I’m alive. I’m okay. I’m in a holding cell but otherwise, I’m still unharmed.”_

Keyword being _still._

Green gaze to green gaze locked and when Eren’s words sank into Levi, the powerful wind died down and the crimson lightning calmed until the beautiful swirls of the Aurora Borealis became more prominent.

Those eyes. The veins.

Levi looked a lot like how Jean did during the second half of the C3 retrieval operation when he saved Armin and became a…

 _“Oh my God.”_ Eren began but Levi gained momentum and gently pushed Eren back to stand at his full glory. The tips of his black, ruler straight hair swayed from the invisible force so powerful that his whole body seem to glow with an aura. _“Levi, you’re…”_

A Cardinal.

 _“Listen to me,”_ Levi’s ignored Eren’s surprise with a voice was so calm that it was terrifying. _“We’re in the war room planning your retrieval. I’ll be there soon so you better hold on and wait for me.”_ Those inhuman green eyes glowed from within.

 _“You know I will.”_ Eren grinned before Levi smirked and pulled him in for a rough kiss that echoed warmth within their telepathic link and lingered on their lips on the physical plane. Levi then pulled back but did not let Eren go. Eren gasped when Levi’s hand went down and grabbed his ass in a tight grip. On the physical plane, Eren moaned but it was a good thing that the guards only thought that he did so out of pain.

 _“I am going to get you back.”_ He gritted and those eyes flashed dangerously before the golden barrier quivered when the crimson lightning knocked against them. _“And then I am going to kill anyone who will stand in my damn way.”_ Eren understood now, this beautiful and terrifying chaos in their telepathic plane was Levi’s rage.

On the physical end, Eren caught the sound of his cell door opening and a familiar voice echoed from the distance.

“Wake up, Eren Jaeger.” It was Marlow.

 _“Levi, no…”_ Eren could feel his consciousness becoming alert and as it did, an invisible force began to tear Eren from Levi’s arms.

 _“I’m coming for you, Eren.”_ Levi growled. _“Don’t die or I swear to God there will be hell to fucking pay. Do you understand me? I’m coming.”_

Eren gave out a loud gasp as he was torn away from Levi when someone kicked him in the stomach in the physical plane and his pain echoed through their link which made Levi curse in anger.

They tried to reach for each other even when Eren was torn away from Levi’s arms and the contact vanished.

_“Wait for me, Eren!”_

~

“Levi?” It was Irwin. Levi’s eyes briefly flashed green before it turned blue again when he opened his eyes. “What’s wrong?”

“Marlow has Eren.” Levi’s voice was dark while several sets of eyes watched him.

“How did…?” Jean began. His right eye flashed blue in response to Levi’s energy sudden spike.

“I just do.” The two Cyborgs held each other’s intense gazes. “It’s a Link thing.” With that tone of finality, Jean let the question go. They would just have to trust Levi’s instincts in this one since he was the one who barged into Jean’s room earlier before his internal alarm rang with Armin’s distress signal.

“We raid the warehouse tomorrow after dark.” Irwin said. “Farlan, have you relayed the plan to your men?”

“Yeah.” Farlan replied. “As planned, eighteen people will be with Jean and Levi while they retrieve Eren and Mikasa. Ten including Claice will defend the perimeter with Sasha and Connie while I’m on controls and floor plan guidance with Armin.”

“You better not fuck up, Farlan.” Levi said, dead serious.

Farlan chuckled. “Cut me some slack, Levi. You know me well enough.”

“It’s settled then.” Irwin’s fingers ran over the hologram controls on the wide table. “We begin after nightfall.”

 

~

 

“Get up,” Marlow grabbed Eren by the collar and easily hauled him up with one arm to slam his back against the cold metal wall of the containment cell. Eren’s breath was knocked out of him and he gasped for air. “Someone is here to see you.”

“I’m not going to see anyone, you son of a bitch.” Eren gritted out and Marlow threw him to the ground where he landed on his side.

“Didn’t I tell you not to be too rough, Marlow?” A new voice joined in. A tall well-dressed man appeared on the door way with Annie by his side. On his hand was a cane made out of gleaming black wood and the handle was an obsidian serpent’s head with rubies as eyes.

Eren glared at the man from his view on the floor but he refused to be at someone’s feet. His hand pressed against the wall as he hauled himself up on his feet and leaned against it to steady himself.

“Hello, Eren.” Nile’s smile was slow and his eyes were sinister just like the serpent on his cane. “It’s a great honour to finally meet Grisha’s Jeager’s biological son.”

“Fuck you! No honour taken on my part!” Eren spat but as soon as the act of disrespect was out, Annie was suddenly in front of him with a sharp ice crystal dagger against his throat.

“Annie, stand down.” Nile said and the short grim eyed blond backed off. He dismissed Eren’s insults and his free hand went to his collar to habitually straighten the stark red necktie he wore. “My apologies for the rough…pick up. I hope the rest of the trip was no trouble at all?”

Eren’s voice was filled with spite and hatred. “It was first class shitty, Nile, thanks for asking.”

Nile blinked at the retort and laughed. The sound of it grated through Eren’s ears irritably that he wanted to smash Nile’s head with that stupid cane of his if it wasn’t for his damn body guards.

“I’ll get straight to the point, Eren.” The Commander’s expression became serious. “We ran a scan on you while you were unconscious and we found a curious little toy.” Nile pointed to his head to hint at the Coordinate. The discovery made Eren freeze.

“We’d like to take a look at it,” Nile continued with a confident smile. “Of course, you can’t say no.”

“Sorry, Nile.” Eren managed a smile that did not reach his rage filled eyes. “It’s a gift from dad. He rigged it to self-destruct and kill me in the process when it’s touched.” His green eyes flashed dangerously as he thought about the Recon Core, especially Levi. “And if you kill me, you’ll be signing your damn death sentence.” he motioned at Marlow and Annie. “Them too.”

The frown that appeared on Nile’s face made his face harden in anger. Grisha truly was a sneaky motherfucker. Marlow and Annie glared at Eren but made no move.

“Is that so?” Nile sighed. “Then I’ll just beat it out of you like I did to your daddy dearest. If it wasn’t for him, my elites won’t even have a Cyber Link to begin with.”

The storm in the back of Eren’s mind became more prominent and it made the Coordinate throb painfully again. He reigned in strength to hold back the pain so that no sign of weakness will show on his face while he faced the enemy. The only plus side here right now is that Nile had absolutely no idea that the Cardinal Link doe exist.

“Think you could make me talk?” Eren challenged.

That was when Nile laughed and turned around to head out of the doorway. When he did, Annie punched Eren so hard on the stomach that he doubled over on the floor and heaved. Marlow left with Nile while Annie stayed behind.

“Who said that I’ll be the one to make you talk?” Nile glanced over his shoulder at Eren who glared at him from his curled position on the floor. Then the door slammed shut and Eren was engulfed in darkness with Annie.

Eren knew that this was where the bad guy beat the shit out of the good guy to make him talk and he’s pretty much prepared for it. Suddenly, Annie disappeared from the spot where she stood and was suddenly in front of Eren. She bent her knee up and smashed it against Eren’s midsection before the young man fell to the floor, coughing up blood and saliva.

“Why did Jean Kirschtein become so powerful all of a sudden?” Her voice was a cold, toneless demand.

“The fuck I know about that horse-faced bastard.” Eren grinned through the mess on his mouth. He cracked one fiery eye open and glared at Annie who stared back unfazed. He’d rather die than spill about the Cardinal Link; it was their secret weapon and Levi was their trump card. And besides, Jean might be a huge asshole, but there was no fucking way Eren would betray his friend. The two of them had bled for each other in the operations they’ve gone through together. Shit, if that doesn’t signify brotherhood, then what does? And Eren can’t betray Jean because in doing so, he’d be betraying Armin in the process too.

“I don’t hit women but you don’t classify as one, bitch.” Being raised a fighter, Eren hauled himself up and rolled to land on his feet just as Annie was about deliver a kick to his side. He lounged at the blonde Cyborg and with a powerful blow, his fist connected with the side of her face. Pain burst through Eren’s fist when he realized that Annie’s skill was metal and it felt like he just punched a damn iron wall. He pulled back and flipped down to kick Annie on the shin but the woman quickly dodged.

Using the limited space as an advantage, Annie activated the mini engine in her arms and punched the air towards Eren. Fog shot out from the slots on her right wrist and hardened into a crystal that locked Eren’s arms against his body to restrain him. He fell on Annie’s feet and was left in her mercy.

“I’ll ask again;” Annie was ordered not to kill Eren but that didn’t mean that she can’t take her sweet time trying to kick information out of him. “How did Kirschtein become so powerful? What upgrade was it?”

Eren spat out more blood from his split lip and glared at Annie.

The Aurora Borealis became a terrifying storm of crimson electricity at the back of his mind. Levi felt his pain and was aware of what was happening. Judging by the intensity of the electrical storm that overpowered the beautiful river of swirling lights, Levi was gloriously beyond pissed.

“I guess,” Eren grinned tauntingly through the blood on his lips. “Jean’s just one special son of a bitch.”

It dragged on like that until Annie got bored and left Eren panting in pain in his cold dark containment cell.

 

~

 

Nile walked away casually, not at all afraid of Eren’s threats. He has many ways to rip information out of Eren and several more to make Eren beg for his life.

“Marlow,” Nile said to one of the machines that trailed behind him. “How are the preparations?”

“Hitch finished everything on her own.” Marlow replied, devoid of any emotion. “She seem to have a great time planning the whole event.”

“Good.” Nile smiled to himself as he continued forward to the nicer part of the main warehouse building. “Make sure you’re well-dressed for the occasion tomorrow, Marlow. It’ll be grand.”

It’s time to unite brother and sister.

 

~

 

Krista’s bright blue eyes squinted behind her thin wire rimmed glasses as she glared at the monitors in front of her. Her adorable fingers furiously typed with skill as she tried to dig through the Recon Core’s main communication lines. She accessed all the messages that came and went through within the Core’s satellite signal and sifted through them one by one.

“Krista, doll…” Ymir frowned. “Looking for those kinds of message logs is like looking for a needle in a sandbox.” Her dark inhuman eyes glared at the numerous screens in Krista’s digital workstation.

“Oh, look… sexts from Jean to Armi---“ She began with a sly grin but kept her mouth shut when Krista snapped her head of golden blonde hair towards her and glared.

“Ymir, please!” She fretted. “That’s not our business and I would very much appreciate it if you help me out here.” Her small fists curled in frustration over the digital keyboard. If only Armin was here, she could do this faster but right now the 104th’s genius is knocked out in the infirmary while the healing serum worked through his body.

“Jeeze, Krista, chill.” Ymir raised her palms in surrender and took a seat beside Krista before she herself worked on to sift through the messages. She hacked into another system that stored messages via emails accessed through Recon Core computers. “If I was in your position, I wouldn’t help after Farlan dished that shit on me.” Ymir hated that guy but if they had to work together for Krista’s and the Core’s sake, then whatever.

“I’m not doing this for him.” Krista returned to work and hacked through other communication banks. She typed in query search words as she worked that brilliant mind of hers. “I’m doing this for the Core and the 104th squad.”

Suddenly, there was a ‘PING!’ sound and a window expanded on the screen on the right. Krista’s eyes widened and a triumphant grin spread on her adorable face. “Ymir, I got it!”

“That’s my genius.” Ymir grinned and leaned in to press a kiss on Krista’s lips. The blonde woman lowered her head and her face turned red. Ymir then looked to glare on the screen that displayed a series of text messages and emails.

“This guy isn’t very smart, is he?” Ymir commented dryly. “He didn’t even encrypt his messages and his calls. What a fucking idiot.”

“Get me Commander Irwin, please.” Krista’s eyes turned hard when she read several messages that were the cause of the 104th’s woes.

**‘MIKASA ACKERMAN. SQUAD LEADER. TAKE HER OUT FIRST AND THE 104th GOES TO SHIT.’**

**‘NEW RESCUE. 104 th HEADING ON A RETRIEVAL OP @ JEAGER’S OLD HOUSE. #7 HYACINTH STREET, DISTRICT 2, SHIGANSHINA.’**

**‘JEAGER HEADIN' OUT W/ARLERT. MIDDLEWALL MEGA. 11AM. NO ‘BORGS.’**

 

Ymir passed a headset towards Krista and the smaller blonde placed it over her head with the mouthpiece near her lips. After Ymir typed in the direct code to Irwin’s phone.

“Commander Smith.” Irwin answered after two rings. “What’s wrong Krista?”

When Krista listened carefully, she heard Jean’s and Connie’s voice muffled in the background which meant that the 104th were present as well.

“Commander,” Krista began as she screen capped the messages on the screen. “I found the spy. He’s in the 107th; Mina Carolina’s squad.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UP NEXT...
> 
> “That’s for Sasha, you son of a bitch.” For a happy go lucky and laid back guy, Connie’s voice was terrifyingly calm. Those usually bright and cheerful eyes were dark with rage and murderous desire for revenge.
> 
> Connie lifted his gun again. “I’d kill you here right now, but I agreed to share.” 
> 
> -Chapter 34: GUILLOTINE-


	35. Guillotine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes, you have to become a monster to protect the ones you love from other monsters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MAN. Guys, I wrote a future chapter that's like 15 pages long and it took me two nights and just...wow, I CANNOT wait for you to read it! I'm going to go ahead and bring up the warning: This chapter is dark and contains graphic violence. I got mixed emotions when I wrote this and I can only imagine the rage these guys felt for the sake of the their beloveds.
> 
> Cyber Link Fun Fact: As already mentioned, Sasha Brause is an expert with archery and her sniper abilities are spot on. Unlike Jean, she had already acquired these skill back when she was younger. Sasha was the MVP of the archery club in high school and she had won numerous awards in inter-school competitions all over the country. 
> 
> Besides archery, she is also an amazing cook. If Jean used art in his healing process, Sasha used cooking. She would often sneak into the kitchen in the middle of the night and make different kinds of dishes. But Sasha would always make too much for her and the 104th to eat so she would share it with the other squads. She would even send some to Commander Irwin and Hanji.
> 
> There's a happy fun fact to lighten things up. I was surprise at the number of reviews during the last update. I would like to send my deepest thanks again to you guys. This fanfic wouldn't even make it this far if it wasn't for your constant support. I hope you enjoy this chapter even if...it's pretty dark. Also, this chapter teaches NOT TO MESS WITH THE BAES. 
> 
> Thank you very, very much! <3

Chapter 34

 

Daxton of the 107th squad and Mina Carolina’s second in command, wandered around the empty hallway of the residence hall early that morning. Before he went in, he checked the security footage of the tenth floor which was where the members of the 104th lived. He saw that none of the members had been on the floor since midnight. The remaining functional agents only went in for a quick shower and a change of clothes before they headed out again to be with their injured comrades. Judging by the damage that the squad took, rest was the last thing on their minds right now. As a matter of fact Connie and Armin would rest but Levi’s, Jean’s, and Sasha’s bodies were sturdier than a normal person’s. They can stay up for days at full power.

Except, of course, if their skulls are smashed into a cliff wall like what was done to Sasha. She really was a useless bag of bolts.

One by one, Dax twisted each of the doorknobs; most of them were locked except for Connie’s room.

“Fucking klutz.” A small smirk lifted Dax’s lips as he turned the knob and peered inside. There was nothing out of the ordinary when he stepped in; Clothes were on the floor, there were empty cans of beer, a video game console, a bed, a desktop. It was the typical man cave. Even if he search this room, he’s not going to find anything useful because Connie Springer wasn’t important enough for anything.

And besides, the Brigade specifically ordered Eren Jeager, Levi, and Jean Kirschtein.

Dax stepped out and closed the door. He walked to the large window to the end of the hall that faced the ocean which was inky black and there were still stars out. He fished out his phone to type in a message before he hit send and true enough, it rang after ten seconds from an unregistered number.

“Hey,” Dax said coolly when he answered. He leaned against the window pane and watched the blinking lights by the bay. He was careful to keep his voice down and. “Yeah, I tried. All the rooms were locked except for Springer’s but you and I both know he’s not much.” He paused when the other voice spoke.

“Oh?” Dax’s eyes widened. “So the pay’s double because you got Jeager? Sweet!” he shifted the phone to the other ear before he settled comfortably against the window pane again. “Here’s to triple the cash; tell Nile that the Recon Core will retrieve Eren and Mikasa at sun down today. Oh and get this, they’re bringing friends. I didn’t get enough shit to dish out the details, but the Garrison and a bunch of underground thugs are joining in.”

A chuckle before he shook his head. “Yeah, it’s cool. Unfortunately,” Dax lowered his voice. “Their sniper chick and their genius are still coming along. I’ll try to do something about them, but no promises. Yeah, maybe jab an air bubble via syringe for the blonde and short the girl’s circuits….Yeah, I’ll play along, don’t worry, from what I heard, they’re blaming the head engineer for the abduction.” Dax laughed softly. “Our squad leader? Psh, she’s a clueless bitch and she trusts me a lot so no worries there.”

Another pause before Dax angled his head to the side like he wasn’t able to understand the inquiry that was passed to him from the other end of the line. “Huh? No, I’m not familiar with this Cyber Link shit, man. But from what I’m seeing, Levi’s still functioning well even without Eren…Yeah, exactly. No,” he shook his head. “Look, bro, I don’t know why you’re suddenly interested in Kirschtein. I don’t have info about him but he’s like a hero when after their retrieval operation back then. From what I’ve heard, he seem to have gotten stronger. Probably an upgrade, but that’s all I know. That Commander’s lips are sealed and I don’t know what exactly is going on with that guy.”

Suddenly, the elevator dinged.

“Oh, shit,” Dax hissed into the receiver. “Someone’s back, I’ll update you later.”

Connie walked out of the elevator after the automatic doors opened. His half lidded eyes were more tired than usual but they didn’t even perk up in curiosity when he saw Dax.

“Hey, Dax.” He walked towards the other man but stopped in front of his bedroom door. “Whatcha doin’ on our floor, man?”

Dax’s heart raced and cold sweat beaded his neck. Thank god his shirt was black so that it didn’t have to stain so obviously. “Our floor doesn’t have a window at the end of the hall so I’m hanging around yours.”

“Oh, okay.” Connie leaned against his door and crossed his arms over his chest. His eyes were hard as stone and his expression was a combination of anger, stress, worry, and down right frustration.

“How’s Sasha?” Dax asked as he pushed himself off the window pane but did not completely approach Connie. “I heard she got pretty beat up.”

“She’s okay.” Connie replied. He threw Dax a side glance, those brown eyes bore deep into Dax’s gray ones. “She’s resting. She’ll be fine by the time of the operation tonight.”

“Oh, that’s cool.” Dax grinned to put on an act. “I’m glad she’s fine. Tell her I said hi?”

Connie was silent for a while before he sighed and pushed himself off from the door. He turned to face Dax with a strange light in his eyes.

“What’s up, man?” Dax asked with feigned concern.

“Look, Dax,” Connie began as he finally faced the other agent. “I thought you were a pretty cool guy.” His hand dropped to his side and skilfully crawled to his back without sparking any attention. “But now, I think you’re a big, cheap assed, motherfucker.”

“What the fu—“ Dax wasn’t able to continue when Connie quickly drew out his pistol and shot him on the leg. Dax cried out in pain and fell down on his ass on the floor.

“Connie, what the fucking shit?!” Dax was close to sobbing as he pressed his hands on the wound to stop the bleeding. When he saw that Connie was about to shoot him again, he quickly grabbed his own gun but he was too late. Connie shot Dax’s hand and took off three fingers in the process. The man screamed in pain and cradled his bloody, mangled hand to his chest as he stared at Connie in horror.

“That’s for Sasha, you son of a bitch.” For a happy go lucky and laid back guy, Connie’s voice was terrifyingly calm. Those usually bright and cheerful eyes were dark with rage and murderous desire for revenge.

Connie lifted his gun again.  “I’d kill you here right now, but I agreed to share.”

“Share? What? I don’t know what you’re talking about!” Dax gulped. “You are SO getting the boot when Commander Smith finds out!”

His gray eyes widened in fear when he was encased in sphere made out of a million shards of colour. Electricity formed a secondary layer on the surface and slithered like snakes waiting to bite. Jean stepped out from behind a corridor and Dax yelped when he saw the sight; Jean’s right eye was lit sky blue and bright veins of the same colour covered both of his arms until they settled and wrapped around his wrists like manacles.

“’Mornin’, Dax.” Jean pinned Dax with those molten, inhuman eyes as he made his way towards them only to stop beside Connie.

“Kirschtein,”  Dax’s voice shook with fear. “Come on, why are you doing this?”

“Why shouldn’t we? This is how traitors are dealt with.” Connie gritted out as his finger settled over the trigger once again. “Half of our squad is down, Dax, all thanks to you.” Sasha would’ve died if her skull wasn’t mostly metal and the thought that he almost lost Sasha fed the enraged flames inside Connie. “Come to think of it, Mikasa died because you sold info about us and now, Eren’s been taken.”

“Don’t make me list down all the shit you did because I am at the end of my fucking patience and all I want right now is to see you dead!” Jean barked in anger and his Cardinal eyes became terrifyingly bright. Armin’s been hurt more than enough and the blonde was devastated that Eren was taken. Jean will not stand there for another minute while his beloved suffered in pain.

Dax yelped when the tendrils of electricity hissed and angrily knocked against Jean’s barrier. “What,” He gulped. “I didn’t...Aargh!” Dax cried out when one of Connie’s bullets buried itself into his shoulder when Jean permitted the hot lead to pass through the barrier. The force field prison then became increasingly tight when the oxygen flow was cut when Jean willed it to.

“I..can’t.. breathe…” Dax slammed against the shield with his good hand. “Please…”

This was not the happy-go-lucky 104th squad he knew. The laughter was gone from their eyes and what remained was the rage that boiled in them.

“You make me sick, Dax.” Jean’s voice was devoid with emotion and in that moment, he sounded like the merciless killing machine that he truly was. He lifted his hand forward and at the same time, the sphere that contained Dax started to hover. Jean gathered energy in the turbines in his wrists before he punched forward with a powerful sonic force. Dax screamed when the sphere crashed through the window and the barrier broke like glass. He then plunged down into a ten story drop straight to the sandy beach.

Dax closed his eyes and prepared for his head to be smashed on the sharp rocks the lined the shore. But instead, his felt the air get knocked out of him when a hard choke constricted around his neck. When he opened his eyes, they were locked with molten green ones so sharp that he felt like a blade sliced through his very soul.

Levi locked a death grip around Dax’s throat when he jumped up in mid-air and caught him. He pushed Dax down to his knees and those terrified grey eyes begged him since he didn’t have much air to talk with.

From where Dax was blasted out was a gaping hole. Jean jumped off and materialized a barrier around him to break his fall as he descended from ten stories up. A sandy crater surrounded him when he landed on the beach perfectly while Connie looked down at them with deadpanned eyes from the residence floor. Jean made his way towards where Levi had Dax on a deadly hold and removed all of the weapons in the wounded man’s body. When Jean found Dax’s phone, he pulled out a thin nylon like wire from the pulse of his wrist and plugged it into the phone USB slot. The message logs along with everything else were automatically downloaded into the Jean’s data bank.

“He’s sent word about tonight's operation.” Jean’s voice was low and deadly as he mentally reviewed the message and call logs. “The Brigade’s expecting us.”

“You’ve made really bad life choices, you shit bag.” Levi’s voice was a cold blade. “I haven’t even been here that long, but I know pretty well that traitors like you are executed.” Levi’s eyes glanced to the side where Irwin casually leaned against a large boulder lodged in the sand. His blue eyes were hard and the scowl on his face was deep.

Under normal circumstances, Irwin would have done the job himself because taking out traitors was one of the darker job descriptions as Recon Core Commander. But this time will be an exception; With everything that’s happened to the squad, Jean, Levi, and Connie had right to let blood run after what happened to Sasha and Armin.

Especially Eren.

With a silent nod of permission when the dark haired Cyborg glanced at Irwin with those inhuman eyes, Levi’s hand left Dax’s throat and his fingers locked on the dark brown roots of the man’s hair. A dagger slid out of Levi’s other wrist and he looked Dax in the eyes. He slowly slit the man’s throat as he dragged the blade to make the cut jagged and painful. Levi didn’t even flinch when he did so and the bloody act was a carried out smoothly like Levi had done it countless times in the past.

Jean was unfazed when blood splattered his cheek and his mismatched Cardinal eyes held Dax’s desperate, dying gaze as he gurgled on his own blood. Levi let the man drop on the ground and the blood seeped through the sand to stain in red. He and Jean both stepped aside when Irwin made his way towards them.

“People were harmed because of you while brother and sister were taken by the enemy.” Irwin got down on one knee beside Dax who gasped for breath and jolted like a fish out of water as precious blood rushed out of his neck wound. “You know the iron law, so you knew what was coming for you.” Dax stopped struggling and became very still as death glazed his terrified grey eyes.

“Hanji.” Irwin slowly stood up to his full height.

“Sir?” Those glasses had a sinister glaze on them that obscured Hanji’s eyes from being seen. She stepped out from behind the large boulder Irwin leaned on earlier.

“Send a message to Dax’s family.” Irwin dusted himself while Levi took out a handkerchief from his pants pocket and started to meticulously clean off the blood from his dagger and his hand. “Tell them that he was killed on the line of duty. No body was retrieved. Don’t include the details that Dax was a traitor then call in a clean-up crew. ” No doubt this news would reach Dax’s squad but this was a silent and dark understanding within the Recon Core.

 **Once proven guilty, traitors and spies will be executed.** That was the first rule in the trainee handbook and that very law is pounded into the future Recon Core agents.

“Got it, boss.” Before Hanji shoved her hands in the pockets of her lab coat and walked to the back entrance of the compound.

Irwin turned around and as he began to walk back inside, he passed by Jean who still had a blank expression on his blood splattered face.

“Are you alright, Jean?” Irwin asked as he placed a hand on the Cyborg’s shoulder.

Jean nodded wordlessly and Irwin looked at him for a while and said; “Get some rest, son. Tonight’s going to be big.”

“Yes, sir.” A simple reply and Irwin left.

Levi glanced at Jean who faced the calm sea. The sky began to light up in purples, blues, and whites when the sun broke through the horizon behind them. From the smashed wall from the tenth floor of the residence building, Connie leaned against Sasha’s door and watched the sea as well with his gun still in his hand.

Deep inside, Levi felt bad for them while he walked past the back gate. As Recon Core agents, death was nothing new in this kind of profession but executions are different. Unlike the fast pace taken in combat, executions are slow. You get to take your time and feel the life leave your captive while you look into their eyes. Levi could have done the job alone but Jean and Connie insisted that they come along.

For the people who lost their lives for the times Dax chirped his shitty beak off to the Brigade for a nice wad of cash. For Mikasa who lost her life when the enemy intercepted the 104th during that one mission six months ago because their plans were relayed.

For Sasha, Armin, and Eren.

~

In the infirmary, Sasha slowly opened her eyes as they woke from a cold, dreamless sleep and it didn't take long for Armin to wake up as well.

“How are you feeling, Sasha?” The blonde asked with a small smile. “Better?”

“Yup!” Sasha beamed brightly and winked. Her new lenses adjusted within her eyes and focused on Armin’s gentle features. “These new lenses are nifty. I can see how blonde your eyelashes are!”

“Really, now?” Armin chuckled as he habitually rubbed his left eye.

Armin and Sasha basked in the early morning rays of the sunlight that flowed into the room, grateful that they had survived the night. At the northern part of the region, Eren slowly opened those beautiful green eyes as he woke from the shallow and uncomfortable nap he took.

They greeted the new day while completely ignorant about the blood that currently stained Jean’s, Connie’s and Levi’s hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UP NEXT...
> 
> “Then I suppose you’re not just calling for an idle talk about the weather then.” Rod was inquisitive because when Nile called, he meant business. “What is it that you need?”
> 
> “Assistance.” It was a simple reply as those beady eyes observed the waves that crashed against the black wall cliffs. “Uninvited guests are coming over.”
> 
> ~
> 
> “What is it?” Levi suddenly asked without looking at her. Sasha gulped and advanced as she stepped in to stand beside the bench Levi sat on. 
> 
> “Levi,” Sasha’s voice shook and she hung her head low, unable to look Levi in the eyes. “I…”
> 
> “Save it.” 
> 
> -Chapter 35: A GLIMPSE-


	36. A Glimpse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There are birds of beauty and there are birds of prey.
> 
> Then, there's both.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEEEEY~ I was actually nervous and uneasy about the last chapter because of how dark it was. But then, I still got positive messages from you guys and that made me regain my confidence. Thank you very much for all the support you've shown! 
> 
> Unfortunately, there won't be a fun fact in this update because I ran out D: But I hope that you enjoy this chapter! My dear readers, blood shall spill.

Chapter 35

 

The following day, Nile lifted his phone to his ear and waited patiently until Rod Reiss picked up from the other line.

“Nile,” Rod’s tone was smug. “Calling just in time for lunch?”

“I’d love to drop by,” Nile replied as he stared at the glittering oceanic horizon outside his window. “But I don’t want to overstuff myself by dinner time tonight. I’m hosting a private supper at main warehouse and I don’t want to spoil it.”

“Then I suppose you’re not just calling for an idle talk about the weather then,” Rod was inquisitive because when Nile called, he meant business. “What is it that you need?”

“Assistance.” It was a simple reply as those beady eyes observed the waves that crashed against the black wall cliffs. “Uninvited guests are coming over.”

Rod was silent for a moment before he said in a clipped tone; “Lay out the plan. How many people do you need?”

 

~///~///~///~

 

Eren’s eyes glared at the grey ceiling. His midsection was sore from Annie’s kick last night and the spot on his nape where Reiner slammed him into unconsciousness felt like it was bruised. Besides those, Eren was pretty much unharmed.

He sat up from the pathetic excuse of a cot and ran his fingers through his hair. As he lifted his left hand to check the time on his digital wristwatch;

“Mother fuck.” Eren cursed. His wrist was bare and all of his belongings except the clothes on his back were pretty much taken from him. “Great.”

Just then, there was a sound of the keypad being pressed on and the cell door slid open. Hitch and Marlow stood on the door way and Eren narrowed his eyes.

“Good morning!” Hitch chirped as she stepped in. Her dolly wedge shoes laced around her calves echoed against the walls.

“Hitch, it’s lunch.” Marlow’s tone was bored as he glanced at his companion. Eren took note of that information since he had no idea how to tell the time while in enemy territory.

“Oh, shut up, Marlow.” Hitch pouted and puffed her cheeks as she clutched the short floral bubble skirt around her hips that were attached to suspenders over her  blouse. “Don’t be rude in front of our guest.”

Hitch’s sliver eyes locked with Eren’s and she stepped closer before she planted her hands on her slender hips. She studied Eren.

“What?” Eren frowned as he pulled back slightly. “It’s rude to stare.”

“You’re pretty cute.” Hitch smiled. “Are you seeing someone?

“What if I am?” Eren challenged.

“Nothing, really.” Hitch shrugged and roughly grabbed Eren by the shoulders before she hauled him up with inhuman strength that doesn’t match her small frame. “Just proves you’re boring.”

“What the f—“ But Eren wasn’t able to finish when Hitch pushed him roughly towards Marlow who caught him by the collar of his shirt. In a split second, Marlow pulled out a pair of metal cuffs before he locked them around Eren’s wrists in front of him.

“Where are you taking me?” Eren demanded, those green eyes were bright with anger.

“Around~” Hitch sang as one of her fingers elongated into a deadly blade and poked Eren out of the room. “Out you go.”

Eren wordlessly complied and stepped out into the brightly lit hallway. His eyes squinted as they adjusted from being kept in the dark for too long. When the surroundings cleared out, he saw that his holding cell was located on the second floor of the warehouse. Right outside his door were metal railings that looked over the floor below. When Marlow and Hitch made no attempt to stop him, Eren walked over to the railings. What he saw on the lower floor made his heart slam dreadfully against his ribs.

There were five rows with ten glass capsules each. In those containers were what remained of lively teenagers. Some banged against the glass, bruising their hands in the process while they cried out with an inhuman sound. None of these people looked like they could be saved from the rotting state their bodies were in.

“No…” Eren shook his head in horror. These young lives were snuffed out even if their bodies moved. If they were turned to Cyborgs, there might still be hope. But this…this was beyond the light of saving grace. “How…why…” he felt his knees turn to jelly and his stomach churn when he whiffed in an unpleasant scent of decay.

“They’re a cheaper and faster alternative for Cyborgs.” Marlow’s voice was unbothered and devoid of any conscience. “Despite heightened superhuman abilities, they don’t last very long. But since the serum is affordable, we can always make more.”

Eren leaned over to the railing and saw several people in hazmats roaming around, taking notes, and loaded purple liquid into syringes attached to robotic arms so that they would be able to keep their distance from the Marionettes.

Cooperating with his escorts, Eren looked around to take in everything when Marlow and Hitch led him down the steel stairs that led to the first floor. He gathered the image and focused hard to send everything he can to Levi through their Link.

“That looks expensive.” Eren commented dryly while he gestured at a glass tank filled with florescent purple liquid.

“Oh, yes, it is!” Hitch chirped. “Very, Very, expensive. But there’s a sugar daddy that gives us money for it.”

“Shut it, Hitch.” Marlow’s voice was whip and the other Cyborg winced and bit her lower lip. A man in a hazmat suit walked passed them pushing a metal cart lined with tiny vials filled with the same florescent liquid. Eren subtly stuck his foot and tripped the wheel of the cart which made some vials fall on the floor.

“Hey, be careful with that!” Hitch exclaimed angrily and her right hand became all metal claws. She raised them to slice through the innocent man who stared helplessly through the screen of his full mask.

“Cut it out!” Eren barked angrily and stood in front of the man who cowered. “For fuck’s sake, you make a terrible boss, Hitch. You ought to treat your people better, damn.”

Marlow raised a curious brow while Hitch gaped in utter disbelief. When the fuck did Eren become a business coach? Eren turned to look at the frightened man and felt bad for him; it was his fault anyway for tripping him that got the poor guy into this mess.

“Hey, man, let me help you there.” Eren smiled awkwardly and knelt down to gather the fallen crystal vials on the floor while the man frantically gathered them in his arms. “Here you go.” He handed his lot to him.

“Th-Thanks…” The unknown man nodded and quickly placed the specimens on the cart. While Marlow and Hitch were distracted while they gave the poor man dual death glares, Eren slipped an extra vial into a small compartment at the side of his shoe. He made little movements since his hands were tied, but he got the sample which he’ll give Hanji later on.

“Get a move on, Jeager.” Eren felt one of Hitch’s blades poke his back and he stood up without protest but Marlow decided to be an asshole and he kicked Eren roughly on the shin. Even if Eren wanted to fight back, he had to cooperate and gather as much information as he can. If this day gets even more fucked up, he’ll get another beating from Annie tonight unless she decides to up her torture game and actually drive those crystal blades through Eren’s flesh to make him talk.

Eren gave one final glance over his shoulder at the gruesome sight of the Marionettes before the metal door was slammed shut on him with an audible, hollow bang.

 

~///~///~///~

 

“Armin, I’m going ahead.” Sasha called at the blonde who laid in bed with a grim expression on his delicate face while he watched the scenery outside of the window. “Moblit said that Jean will be here in a bit.”

“Okay,” Armin turned to face her and managed a small smile, although it was a sad one. “Thanks, Sasha. I’ll catch up in a little while. Hanji’s medicine’s already made me feel a lot better.”

“’Kay!” A forced grin appeared on Sasha’s face before she disappeared behind the door.

Sasha stepped out of the infirmary and dragged herself down the empty hallway. She kept her head low as she stared at her footsteps, not caring where she was going. All that was on her mind was that she was a failure.

She was so damn confident that she would be able to kick ass in this emergency because of the strange new power inside her but the moment she needed it she hesitated. Although, she felt afraid of the sudden power that spiked in her because she wasn’t sure how to use it.

If it was Connie who was taken, would she have forgiven herself for it? No. She never will.

Her burgundy hair fell a bit past her shoulders and it whipped in the wind when she reached the Greek marble corridor that opened up to the garden. As she walked, her sensors perked up and she saw Levi sitting on one of the benches while his enigmatic eyes watched the surroundings.

By the way he looked, Sasha was pretty much sure that he was furious and sad at the same time. He did care a lot about Eren. Sasha made her way towards the other Cyborg quietly as her sandal clad feet brushed against the freshly cut grass.

As she neared Levi, Sasha stopped when the man spoke up from where he was seated:

“What is it?” Levi suddenly asked without looking at her. Sasha gulped and advanced as she stepped in to stand beside the bench.

“Levi,” Sasha’s voice shook and she hung her head low, unable to look Levi in the eyes. “I…”

“Save it.” The other man cut her off but Sasha’s head snapped up stubbornly anyway.

“I’m sorry!” Sasha exclaimed before she realized what she did and hung her head low again. “I’m so sorry, Levi. It was all my fault. I got scared. I hesitated because I wasn’t sure how to use this strange new energy in me. Because of me… Because of me we lost Ere--”

“Strange energy?” Levi arched up a brow as he cut her off when he finally turned his head to meet Sasha’s gaze. Man, these brats were stubborn; always speaking out even though the other person told them to shut it.

“Yeah.” Sasha nodded. She lifted her head again and stared at Levi. Two pairs of inhuman eyes locked with each other. “I don’t know, I can’t explain it. It’s like… this weird energy spike like you feel you can do impossible things. But the thing is, I don’t know how to use it. It’s so strong that it scared me.”

Levi huffed out and crossed her arms over his chest. “I know what you’re talking about and fuck, I’m not really surprised.”

“That I’m a coward?” Sasha frowned, defeated.

“No, that you evolved.”

Those bright golden eyes widened at that. Her? No way.

“You’re lying.” Sasha scowled and glared at Levi, who in turn, didn’t appear intimidated at all. “I failed, remember? I got my head smashed in a damn cliff. That’s not very Cardinal-like, Levi.” Her eyes flashed dangerously.

“Krista told us that being a Cardinal doesn’t make you a damn god. You can still get hurt, be defeated, or get killed.” Levi held that gaze, his own eyes flashed green and power slithered all over him which electrified the air in a way that made Sasha stand down. “Next time, when you feel it coming, make damn sure you don’t pussy out, do you understand?” He paused and those blue eyes suddenly glowed green from within. “You better not hesitate tonight or I swear to God, shit will happen.”

Sasha nodded obediently. “Yes, sir.”

Levi blinked at the title. No one had called him ‘sir’ since his marine squad… Levi immediately blocked the thought; this wasn’t the time to think and mourn about people he will never get back. Eren, however, was different. He’ll burn the damn city to the ground if that meant getting that stubborn bright-eyed brat back in his arms.

Having enough of the conversation, Levi got to his feet and habitually placed his right hand in his pants pocket. He turned and began to walk away.

“Levi, wait!” Sasha called out and ran after him only to stop when Levi’s sharp eyes pinned her on the spot. Sasha hesitated for a bit; “Thanks. I’m sorry again.”

“It’s fine. We’ll get Eren back.” A simple reply.

“I won’t hesitate,” Sasha’s voice was pitched with determination as her bright eyes flashed. “I won’t fail.” She grinned.

“Good.” Grinning at such a situation has never been in Levi’s nature no matter how happy he felt.

Smiling had never been in his nature. Period.

“I suggest you go see Irwin and tell him what’s going on with you so they can properly protect Connie.” Then he began to walk away again.

“Levi!” Sasha spoke again and Levi sighed.

“What?” his voice sounded annoyed already.

“You too,” her voice was hushed with wonder as she stared at Levi’s shirt clad back. Even when she was unconscious, she felt a terrifying power which made her internal radar go crazy. And even if Jean was powerful, the aura Sasha felt was tenfold. “You’re a—“

Sasha stopped when Levi turned around to look at her. In a gesture of silence, Levi touched his index finger against his lips. A human chill ran down Sasha’s spine and tingled her nerves as she met with Levi’s molten gaze that had turned into an eerie green. The air electrified once more as the tips of Levi’s hair gently danced at the great invisible power that covered his body and made the edges of his form slightly glow an emerald green.

When Sasha was shocked into silence; that was when Levi finally walked away. A strong gust of wind blew down on them that made her burgundy hair whip and the leaves on the trees rustle. Sasha’s powerful eyes caught the unseen as she watched Levi’s retreating form.

_Feathers._

_Black feathers._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UP NEXT...
> 
> “Eren…” Mikasa’s voice was soft. Nile allowed her to step forward and when he made to actions to stop Mikasa, she picked up the skirts of her gown and ran to Eren who stood up from his chair. 
> 
> Eren opened his arms wide and caught Mikasa when she slammed into him and wrapped her own arms around the brother she thought she would never see again. “Eren!”
> 
> “You’re alive.” Eren’s voice shook as he buried his face into the side of Mikasa’s neck. 
> 
> ~
> 
> “What is it, Annie?” Nile took his time to pour himself some champagne and then refilled Hitch’s flute when the Cyborg held out her crystal glass with one manicured pinkie in the air. 
> 
> “They’re here, sir.” Annie replied.
> 
> -Chapter 36: RSVP-


	37. RSVP

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "So I'm gonna love you  
> Like I'm gonna lose you  
> I'm gonna hold you  
> Like I'm saying goodbye
> 
> Wherever we're standing  
> I won't take you for granted  
> 'Cause we'll never know when  
> When we'll run out of time"
> 
> -Like I'm Gonna Lose You by Meghan Trainor feat. John Legend-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you very much for all the reviews and kudos! Here's an update, I'm currently writing the finale chapters of the story and it's breaking my heart. MY KOKORO IS BLEEDING AND 911 CAN'T DO ANYTHING ABOUT IT (Not that we have 911 here, but still!) 
> 
> Here's an emotional chapter for you. The chapter summary tells what song I've been listening on repeat when I wrote this and I imagine that it's the song that played during Eren and Mikasa's time together in this chapter. 
> 
> Cyber Link Fun Fact: High ranking officials within the Recon Core wear bolo ties with a precious gem as the pendant fastener. These ties are worn as part of the regular and formal uniforms. The type of gem on the fasteners depend on what kind of official the wearer is but only the Commander gets to wear the diamond fastener. 
> 
> Thank you so much once again for all the support! Please let me know your thoughts on this chapter and the story so far. The fight begins, my friends. I've got three Cardinals and one of them is very, very, pissed.

Chapter 36

 

Eren stared at his reflection in the mirror. He wore a long sleeved, crisp white dress shirt that was unbuttoned on his collar underneath a black jacket. His brown hair was brushed back and the cuffs of his sleeves that closed around his wrists were pinned by a pair of silver feather cufflinks that were polished until they gleamed. The suit, the shoes, the accessories; damn, all of this probably costs as much as his salary for six months if not more.

Hitch locked him in this room and ordered him to get dressed after she forced him to shower. Eren didn’t like this get up because he felt like his movements were suffocated but if he wanted to stay around longer, he needed to play along.

Until Levi and the others get here, that is.

There was a knock on the door and Eren looked over his shoulder to glare at the door.

“Eren!” Hitch called from the other side. “Open the door!”

With a frustrated sigh, Eren marched to the door and yanked it open before she glared at the Cyborg.

Hitch wore a midnight blue evening gown that fit around her body like a snake’s skin. There were pearl pins on the half net that held up part of her hair and she wore black sequined pumps. Hitch looked more like a singer from the 1940’s era that Eren saw in the history books.

“Hello, handsome~” Hitch’s smile was slow and sultry as her silver eyes scanned Eren from head to foot. “You know, I just might give up on Jean for you. But I’d still kill him due to personal issues.” Hitch then proceeded to lean against Eren which made him cringe away.

“Get your filthy hands of me, you bitch.” Eren hissed as he mirrored Levi’s words.

Hitch giggled and twirled flawlessly on her heels. “She’s ready to meet you.” A gruesome smile with those sharp, deadly teeth. “The Commander shall be her escort while I,” she paused to place her palms on Eren’s chest. She seductively slid them up the lapels of his jacket to lock around his nape. Hitch stood on her toes to lean in while Eren craned his head away in disgust. “I’ll be your muse tonight.”

“I said don’t touch me!” Eren grabbed Hitch’s shoulder and shoved her back. But Hitch was quick on her feet; she kept her balance and pushed back. There was a sound of metal sliding out of its sheath and Eren felt a blade press against on his throat.

“That’s not how to treat a lady, Eren.” The giggles disappeared from Hitch and her voice became hard and low. “You wouldn’t want your blood to stain this pretty white shirt of yours, now would you?” Hitch leaned; “Because I’ll be more than happy to cut off your head and stuff it in a big peanut butter jar for display in my room.” Hitch leaned in to run her cold, wet tongue up the throbbing vein on Eren’s neck before she whispered hotly. “I do like peanut butter, you know. Especially when I have to lick it off someone as attractive as you.”

Eren gulped hard but said nothing and a chill ran down his spine. Jesus fucking Christ, if there’s anything more terrifying that Brigade CGCs, it’s an insane Brigade CGC. He was only able to breathe again when Hitch drew back the blade that was formed with two of her fingers and immediately switched back to her other personality.

“Let’s go, shall we?” Hitch beamed and hugged Eren’s arm to cling on to him. She pressed up against him and took Eren’s hand before she placed it around her waist. “Mr. Jeager?”

When Eren said nothing, Hitch placed her hand at the small of his back and Eren felt the cold kiss of a blade even with the clothes he wore. Hitch cleared her throat and looked at Eren expectantly.

“We…shall…” Eren forced out and relief washed over him when he felt the blade withdraw again. “Miss…?”

“Please,” Hitch’s smile was sweet venom. “Call me Ms. Dreyse.”

“We..s-shall then, Ms. Dreyse.” Eren gritted.

Hitch led Eren into a room on the other side of the building where it faced the black cliffs and the stormy sea that was the boarder of their country to the next.

“Here we are!” Hitch said as she clung tighter around Eren’s arm and leaned her head on his shoulder to Eren’s disgust. There was table for two near the closed glass doors that opened to a balcony. There was a crystal vase of blood red roses that acted as a centrepiece while a plate of food was placed on one side of the table but only a goblet of red on the other. “Go on.”

Hitch let Eren’s arm go and he cautiously approached the seat with the food in front of it. “What the fuck is this?” Eren’s voice shook as he glared at the Cyborg with him.

“Roast lamb with mashed potatoes and garden grai---“ Hitch began to reply but Eren cut her off.

“I meant, what is _all_ this?” Eren waved his hands around as he gestured at the room. “Aren’t you going to torture me? Isn’t this one of your sick psychological mind games that’s supposed to fuck with my head?!”

Those bright silver eyes flashed red from within in anger.

“I made all of this, you maggot infested shit!” Hitch snapped and blades slashed out of her fingers. When she caught the unladylike demeanour, she immediately retracted them back.

“I spend all night fixing this up.” Hitch pouted innocently. “And two extra days trying to make your date looked pretty so I demand that you appreciate my efforts. Do you have any idea for stressful event management is?”

“Who’s this person then?” Eren sank into the chair and rubbed his temples. “I just want to get this over with. I don’t want any dates, Hitch. I’m _already_ committed to someone.”

“Who said it’s supposed to be romantic?” Hitch’s smile was slow.

The door opened and Hitch looked over her shoulder in an elegant head turn while Eren’s eyes grew wide with disbelief.

Nile was dressed in an expensive looking charcoal suit. On his right hand was that hideous snake cane but what Eren stared at was the woman who stood beside him.

Mikasa was in a black evening gown that pooled around her feet like midnight ink. On her waist was the red scarf he had given her which she held onto ever since and it was fashioned to look like a red sash pinned with a silver brooch. Mikasa looked different; Her black hair was hacked short into a pixie cut that fell past her ears. Her dark eyes were devoid of their usual light and instead, glowed red from the bottom of her pupils and her skin no longer had the rosy glow it had since they were children. There was a shock collar around her neck as well.

“Eren…” Mikasa’s voice was soft. Nile allowed her to step forward and when he made to actions to stop Mikasa, she picked up the skirts of her gown and ran to Eren who stood up from his chair. He opened his arms wide and caught Mikasa when she slammed into him. She wrapped her own arms around the brother she thought she would never see again. “Eren!”

“You’re alive.” Eren’s voice shook as he buried his face into the side of Mikasa’s neck. “Armin…was right…” Tears fell from Eren’s eyes and disappeared into the silk collar of Mikasa’s dress. His whole form trembled from the sobs that were trapped inside.

Mikasa didn’t say anything and merely held her trembling brother in her steady arms. Between the two of them, she had always been the steady gun while Eren was the loose bullet.

Hitch came to stand beside Nile as she watched brother and sister be reunited with a look of disgust in her eyes.

“I would cry at this.” Her voice was sweet and venomous at the same time. She spoke lowly so that only Nile would hear. “If I still had a soul.”

“Mikasa will lose hers soon enough.” Nile smirked. “This is their last dinner together.” He had it all planned out. Mikasa will get the information he wanted because he was sure that Eren will lower his guard with his sister. But if she fails to get information from Eren, Nile would still get to acquire her Cyber Link one way or another.

“We shall leave you two then.” Nile said while Hitch curtsied. They both turned around and closed the door before there was a soft beep as the door locked from the outside. When the two of them were alone, soft piano music began to play from the hidden sound system in the room.

“I don’t understand.” Eren shook his head and got to his feet when Mikasa steadily hauled him up. “We all saw you…”

“By some miracle,” Mikasa replied and looked into Eren’s eyes. “I survived. It was Berthold’s canon that took me out. The Brigade snatched me when I laid there dying and turned me…” she lowered her eyes. “There was no way I could contact the Core for help. They kept me in high security lock down.”

Mikasa helped Eren to his chair while he absorbed what his sister told him. “Don’t eat the food, it’s probably drugged.”

Eren pushed the plate away from him repulsively and stood up from the chair to walk over to the double balcony glass doors and stepped out into the open. Mikasa came to stand beside him as they watched the stormy sea crash its waves on the black cliffs. The sky was covered with dark clouds and lightning flashed within them before thunder rolled deeply.

“I missed you.” Eren broke the silence between them. His arm wrapped around Mikasa’s waist and he pulled her against him. “I don’t care what you’ve become. I’m going to take you home.”

Mikasa closed her eyes and leaned her head on Eren’s shoulder. She could tell that the electrified wind told of an incoming storm.

Home.

That sure sounded nice. She knew that can’t leave but she still hoped deeply for it.

“How?” Mikasa’s eyes opened to watch in time as another tail of lightning flashed at the stormy horizon.

“The squad’s on their way.” Eren grinned and grabbed Mikasa’s shoulders. “And I’m sure that Armin and the Commander thought of a fool proof plan. Plus, there’s back up.” He paused to grin. “All of this for you, Mikasa.”

A small smile lifted Mikasa’s lips. All those months spent in the hell on earth known as the Brigade was suddenly worth it. Many times she wanted to give up but she knew that if she gave up, she’ll lose and Mikasa hated losing.

“That’s not all,” Eren continued. “Jean’s gotten stronger and Levi…” he trailed off and his eyes slowly fell. He can’t risk any word about the Cardinal Link or Levi’s abilities outside the Core.

“I heard what Jean did to Hitch.” Mikasa’s hand gently cupped Eren’s cheek and lifted his head up to meet her gaze. “I guess Jean’s really powerful.”

“Even I was surprised.” Those green eyes were filled with subtle light that stared into the dark sky. “But hey, it was all thanks to Armin. They’re totally dating by the way and I kind of feel bad for Armin because he had to deal with an asshole horse like Jean. Sasha and Connie are okay though, but I think they have something going on too.”

“Levi.” Mikasa then brought up the man she was ordered to kill but spared. “What’s he like?”

That was when she noticed the change in Eren’s eyes. They became gentle and the corners of his lips lifted gently that it softened his handsome features. That was when Mikasa knew what Levi meant to Eren.

“Levi’s a handful.” Eren replied with shrug. “He’s grumpy and he can be a real bitch with cleaning. He’s probably the only one besides Hanji who isn’t afraid of Commander Irwin. I’m his Keeper by the way, and I’m pretty happy about it.” He paused to look at Mikasa. “Dad made him for me, Mikasa. And I’m… I’m…”

He remembered those three secret words that they shared that morning when the two of them were sprawled passionately on the dew laden grass.

“I kicked his ass.” Mikasa pointed out. “Provided, I did let him live. But I think you can do better.”

Eren laughed happily that Mikasa felt her heart melt. Eren was the only thing she held on to survive this hell with the Brigade. She couldn’t care less what Nile instructed her to do. She will not betray the Core and her brother by trying to get information out of him.

Nile can go fuck himself in the ass.

The smile of hope in Mikasa disappeared. The whole compound was too guarded retrieve them both and not to mention that there were about 50 Marionettes in here too. Even with back up, chances are slim for the Core to get the both of them without sacrificing such a high number. She wanted the tears to fall at the realization that this was the last time she’ll ever be with Eren as herself, Mikasa Ackerman.

“Eren?” Mikasa began and Eren glanced down at her from his height.

“Yeah?”

_I love you, Eren._

But Mikasa kept her silence. Because even though they were not related by blood, Eren still saw her as his sister even if the way she felt was completely the opposite. She can never have him in the way she wanted and especially now that she had become a monster created to kill him and destroy the Recon Core which was once her home.

Levi is more suited for that role.

No matter how hard she tried, Mikasa knew that there was nothing she can do. She can’t fight what she had become and she knew very well that she was on her last straw in fighting back the induced Cyber Link.

“Nothing.” Mikasa rarely smiled, but whenever she did, Eren thought that she was the most beautiful woman in the world. His beloved little sister whom he would love no matter what she became. “I’m just happy to see you again, you stupid cry baby.”

“Shut up, you emo faced shit biscuit.” Eren chuckled. The two of them headed inside when rain droplets began to fall on their heads. “Come on, these clothes look like they cost more than what I earn in a year.”

When the two of them went inside, Eren noticed the song that played on the speakers was familiar one.

“Hey,” he gestured. “I remember this song, do you?”

“It’s the song we slow danced to during senior prom.” Mikasa replied. “Because your date stood you up.”

“Do you really have to bring that up?” Eren scratched the back of his head. He then held out his hand in invitation. “Nile’s probably watching,” he whispered with a knowing look. “We might as well make it look good.”

Mikasa placed her hand in Eren’s and their fingers intertwined as he pulled her close and his other arm wrapped around Mikasa’s waist.

They slow danced around the open space in the room. Eren smiled at Mikasa as his heart leapt at being reunited with his sister again. Determination filled him at the final decision that the two of them will get out of here.

But what Mikasa saw was something different. This beautiful dance in each other’s arms was one final reunion before they are torn apart forever.

This was good bye.

~

“This is really gross, Commander.” Hitch grimaced as she watched the monitor after she daintily bit into a chocolate covered strawberry. “I hate romance, it’s pathetic. She didn’t even bother to get any kind of information.” She scoffed and rolled her eyes. “She’s fucking useless! If that were me, I’d have all the secrets of the Recon Core in the palm of my hands.” She paused to elegantly wave her fingers in the air. “And Eren would be reduced to begging for his life while he worshipped me.”

“Now, now, Hitch.” Nile smiled at the animated Cyborg. “You’re tasked to take on a more…interesting opponent.”

“Oh, yes!” Hitched sighed and she licked the gloss from her lips. “I did dress nicely for _my_ own date later.”

“Commander.” Annie and Marlow walked into the room where Nile and Hitch monitored Eren and Mikasa. They feasted on champagne and strawberries covered in decadent dark chocolate.

“What is it, Annie?” Nile took his time to pour himself some champagne and then refilled Hitch’s flute when the Cyborg held out her crystal glass with one manicured pinkie in the air.

“They’re here, sir.” Annie replied. “Our radars picked up a carrier plane ten miles away and it’s closing in. We have about ten minutes of preparation time.”

“Oooohhh!” Hitch got on her feet and spun around to show off her outfit. “Do you think Jean will like my dress?”

Annie merely stared at her like she was mad. Which in that case, was true. “Only one way to find out, Hitch.” She said blankly.

Hitch giggled and went to strut towards Annie where she passed her by and disappeared in the dark hallway to meet their other guests.

“Annie,” Nile stood up and walked to stand by the window. His eyes watched the rain that battered the window and the lightning that cracked in the stormy night. “Prepare my jet and release the fifty Marionettes if needed.” He then glanced at Marlow. “Command Prompt.”

“Yes, Commander?” An emotionless inquiry as those pitiless orbs for eyes glowed red from within. “What are your orders?”

“Kill Eren.”

“As you wish.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UP NEXT...
> 
> What made Levi terrifying was the way his eyes screamed for blood. Despite the pouring rain, the droplets evaporated as ripples of heat swirled around his body and pooled around his feet in a subtle tornado of invisible power.
> 
> “I believe,” Levi’s voice was a deadly calm as he lifted his twin blades towards the group of guards on front of them. “You have someone who belongs to me.” 
> 
> ~
> 
> “You’re supposed to be a 6.5 on the GLS.” Annie’s voice was dark as she glared back. "This is impossible."
> 
> “Oh, yeah?” Sasha smiled but her smile was more deadly and venomous rather than cheerful. “Well, 6.5 this then, bitch!”  
> Sasha shot forward in an inhuman speed and brought down her handheld scythes to disconnect Annie’s head from her body.
> 
> -Chapter 37: CARDINAL ARROW-


	38. Cardinal Arrow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I hope everyone is doing well tonight/today wherever you guys are in the world. Here's another update for you and I hope you enjoy it. I want to get this chapter over with because I'm excited to post the next one and I would like to admit that it's my favorite chapter of the story so far. Check out the end notes for the juicy sneak peek! Finally, our archer queen awakens! (And I'm not talking about the one from Clash of Clans in case any of you guys play that) 
> 
> Thank you very much for all the support! :D Please let me know what you think of this chapter or the story so far. GUYS, I AM SO FREAKIN EXCITED FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER. YOU HAVE NO IDEA. I CAN'T EVEN--! *faints*

Chapter 37

 

“We’re here.” Armin said when he finished refreshing the squad about the plan. “I’m counting on everyone.”

“Count on yourself too!” Sasha grinned. “This is going to work!”

“Hell fucking yeah.” Jean grinned and glanced over his shoulder when the mouth at the back of the hover craft opened into the open sky. Jean pressed his index finger on his earpiece to listen to the message over the roaring wind.

“We’ve evacuated the residential area.” It was Captain Rico Brzenska. “It’s safe to proceed but don’t go overboard on the 200 meter radius around the compound.”

“Got it.” Jean nodded and relayed the message to the rest of the squad.

“Jean,” Armin, who stood beside Jean whispered lowly so that only that specific Cyborg would hear. His fingers gently caressed the back of Jean’s subtly when he was sure no one was looking. “Be careful and come back to me. That’s a strict order.”

Jean’s right eye glowed cardinal blue and he grinned, all fired up. “Yes, sir.”

Connie checked the weapons attached all over his body one last time to distract himself from the ‘what ifs’ because a negative train of thought is never good before a mission. Man, he wished Eren was here right now to give a pep talk.

“Hey,” Sasha said softly. “Relax, will ‘ya?”

“I am.” Connie mumbled as he tried to block the images of Dax’s execution earlier. Sasha and Armin were informed about it but the Commander left out the details as to _who_ were the ones who carried it out. “I’m totally chill.”

Sasha giggled and Connie glanced up at the girl who was an inch taller than him.

“What?” he asked and his brows furrowed over those half lidded eyes.  

“I need to tell you something” She said, face suddenly going serious. She gave Armin and Jean a lingering glance and the two got the message before they stepped away to give them some space. Connie saw that and looked at Sasha curiously.

“Is there something I should know?” he asked and crossed his arms over his chest.

“Yeah.” Sasha lowered her lashes to stare at her combat boots and underneath her lids, she glimpsed Levi look at her before he turned his head away.

When she lifted her eyes again Connie gasped; they glowed inhumanly gold.

“You mean you’re…” he exclaimed and pointed a shaking finger at her. The shock caught Jean’s and Armin’s attention and the duo looked at them while Levi merely walked to the edge of the plane and enigmatically stared at the forested area 200 feet below.

“Sasha!” Armin gasped. “Dear Maria, you’re a Cardinal!” Although, he and Connie were still oblivious about the truth regarding Levi.

“Brooooooo!” Jean walked over to fist bump Sasha. The intense power within them reacted to each other and little sparks flashed when their fists connected. Electricity filled the air around them while the two Cardinals grinned menacingly at each other.

Connie stared in disbelief. From what Armin has told them from Ilse’s Notebook, the Cardinal Link is rooted to deep human emotion. Which meant…

Sasha looked at him and smiled radiantly before she grabbed his collar and pulled him in for a quick hard kiss.

“Aw, gross!” Jean made a face and shielded his eyes while Armin scratched the back of his head. “Can’t you two wait ‘til we get back?”

Ignoring them, Sasha let Connie go and stared intently at him. “This is all because of you.” She said. “Levi told me not to be afraid of it and I won’t let all of you down this time, especially not you, Connie.”

“I got your back.” Connie allowed an ear-to-ear grin while an overwhelming feeling filled his chest. “Don’t be reckless.”

“And don’t die.” Sasha’s voice dropped. “Remember what Armin said will happen.”

“Sure, tater tots.” He pulled out that endearment he came up with for Sasha and the Cyborg flicked him between the eyes. She leaned in to whisper something in Connie’s ear that left the young man staring wide while Sasha stuck out her tongue playfully.

Sasha then skipped over to where Levi was by the open door. The powerful wind made the burgundy rope that was her pony tail whip back while as her customized combat vest split behind her when the plates on her back opened. Sasha pulled out her mech-bow like an archer goddess who stared down at the world below her.

“Big bro,” Farlan’s voice came on Levi’s earpiece. “We’re in position. We’re also ready to receive Armin, Connie, and Sasha.”

“Roger.” A clipped reply. He then looked over his shoulder to the rest of the squad. “Farlan’s given the green light.” The hover craft went behind some thick storm clouds and water droplets stuck on Levi’s and Sasha’s faces as the powerful pressure of the air got heavy and electrified. When the clouds parted below them, the warehouse compound came into view.

Jean leaned in quickly to press a kiss on the golden crown of hair on Armin’s forehead before he walked over to where Levi and Sasha were.

Three inhuman eyes glared down at the world below which they planned to conquer.

“Let’s go.”

Levi and Jean leapt off and into the 200 feet drop. They angled their bodies downward as they dove like angels from the sky. The two of them stayed close to each other and when bullets and lasers came at them from their assailants on the ground below, Jean materialized a prism shield around him and Levi.

Sasha closed her eyes and boldly allowed the power in her consume her very being. When she snapped open those golden Cardinal eyes, the slot on her temple slid open and a half curved glass device attached itself on Sasha’s right eye. Her right hand was covered with a thin silver plating that fashioned itself Sasha’s hand like an archer’s glove and the veins of light the sprouted from the sides of her eyes were bright gold. She pulled back the bow string and when the bullets came at Levi and Jean, she immediately tracked down the targets from below with multiple crosshairs in her vision.

Sasha’s voice was low and dangerous as a bright golden arrow appeared on her weapon. There was a powerful force that put Armin and Connie on their asses when Sasha fired the Artemis Arrow. It streaked down in its full golden glory and when it shot passed Levi and Jean, Sasha swiped two fingers in the air. The arrow exploded into multiple arrows and rained down on earth like a glorious meteor shower. Each arrow hit its locked target from below while the rest exploded when it hit the ground and the area that surrounded the compound was suddenly covered in numerous small explosions.

The hail of bullets and lasers that came at Levi and Jean suddenly disappeared and there was only the strong spray of the rain pounding on the surface of the colourful shield.

“Holy shit.” Jean muttered. He thickened the orb that encased them as they plummeted into the ground. Sasha just took out about 20 people who fired at them in a single blow. “She’s powerful.”

“That’s what the squad said when you awakened, so right back at ‘ya.” Levi dislodged the twin heat infused blades from his wrists.

When they hit the ground, a powerful force expanded out and threw back the back-up gunmen that came out of the building. They gaped at the big beautiful orb of swirling shards of colour that was lodged in a crater that it created when it landed on the earth.

“What the fuck is that?” One of the men said.

“Dunno, but it sure is pretty—Gah!” the man went down when a blue beam shot out from within the multi-coloured barrier.

“Shit!” another man who wore the Reiss crest on his vest, cried. “Nuke it!” someone threw a plasma grenade at the shield but it did not even scratch the surface when the tendrils of electricity that snaked on the surface of the shield caught it.

Another blue beam.

The men that surrounded the barrier were reduced in numbers as they were killed by the beams that shot out from the inside of the shield. When the men backed off, the shield then began to recede from the top surface slowly to reveal the two people that it contained inside. The guards were frozen in fear as they laid their eyes upon the lethal Cyborgs.

Jean sized up that area and the armed people that surrounded them. He grinned and his right eye glowed impossibly bluer which mimicked the veins of light that covered his arms and his wrists. The tips of his hair swayed from the invisible power that came off him when one of the men attempted to make a move, he punched forward a force field and knocked the guy back so hard that he skidded on his head.

“’Sup?” Jean nodded with smirk as he dared them to join their friend whose skull he just smashed.

Levi’s eyes were molten and so bright that it was far from ordinary. He hopped out of the crater while Jean did the same and they landed in perfect balance. Five blue orbs hovered around him and they glowed threateningly at the assailants. But what made Levi terrifying was the way his eyes screamed for blood. Despite the pouring rain, the droplets evaporated as ripples of heat swirled around his body and pooled around his feet in a subtle tornado of invisible power.

“I believe,” Levi’s voice was a deadly calm. “You have someone who belongs to me.”

Screams and gunfire filled the air as Jean and Levi left a trail of dead bodies while they made their way into the warehouse.

 

~

 

The hovercraft lowered at a clearing where a member of the Alliance waved some light rods to guide the pilot to the right direction. Sasha jumped out of the mouth of the plane and landed on a thick branch of a tall tree that was high enough to see what was going on in the compound premises. Through her enhanced vision, she saw Levi and Jean combine their attacks to punch a hole through the thick metal doors of the warehouse.

“They’re in!” Sasha called and pulled back her bowstring to cover Connie and Armin who rappelled down from the mouth of the carrier. One of the men caught Armin so that he didn’t have to put so much pressure on his injured midsection. He led the blonde into a satellite vehicle that was a makeshift control base.

Farlan was already in there and when he saw Armin, he threw a headset with a mouth piece at him.

“What’s the status?” Armin asked after he caught it and he put the headset on.

“Radar’s picked up guards around the perimeter.” Farlan replied as he pushed on some buttons and quickly typed in a code to display the floor plan of the warehouse on a screen. “Their movements are steady which means that they’re not Marionettes.”

“Alright,” Armin nodded as he managed his side of the controls. “Let’s do this.”

 

“Stick with your squad and spread out in teams!” Claice ordered the men and women around her who all saluted an affirmative. Mina, Vivienne, and Chester were with Connie and Sasha.

“Hi guys,” Connie nodded as he got into position with them. Mina smiled sadly and Vivienne replied a soft “Hey.” While Chester nodded without a word. They were still taking it hard that Dax was actually a traitor and they saw from their windows how he was executed.

Yeah, they felt alienated from the 104th for what they did, but they were even more upset at themselves for being played at by a traitor whom they trusted as a friend and brother.

Sasha materialized another arrow and her sight locked on the hidden enemy through her infrared vision. She fired a powerful drill arrow which exploded when it hit and took out five men. She kept a strict eye on Connie who was with the 107th while they surrounded the area where Sasha was. Everything was going well until her internal alarms went off.

With those powerful eyes, she glared into the distance and anger bubbled within her when she saw the hardened crystal projectiles that came at her. Sasha fired homing arrows and easily took out the deadly icicles which exploded upon contact within the rainy sky.

 “No!” Connie called from below and fired at Annie along with his comrades to cover for Sasha. Quickly, Sasha’s bow morphed and split in the middle to shift into twin titanium handheld scythes connected with a golden plasma chain at the bottom of the handles. Sasha jumped high and used the momentum of the push to meet Annie who was coming at her in mid air. She had to lead Annie away from the control camp and Connie as far as possible to minimize casualties.

And besides, Sasha had shit to settle with Annie.

Annie dodged the twin scythes that came at her and blocked a kick from Sasha that sent her flying back upon impact. Her back hit the ground and breath was knocked out of her as her icy blue eyes locked with Sasha’s Cardinal ones when the other Cyborg approached to loom over her.

“You’re supposed to be a 6.5 on the GLS.” Annie’s voice was dark as she glared back. “This is impossible.”

“Oh, yeah?” Sasha smiled but her smile was more deadly and venomous rather than cheerful. “Well, 6.5 this then, bitch.” She kicked Annie on the side and the woman skidded back on her back until she hit the trunk of the tree. Sasha shot forward in an inhuman speed and brought down her handheld scythes to disconnect Annie’s head from her body.

Then there was an explosion.

 

~

 

Eren looked up from their dance when the alarms outside the room blared. “What’s happening?”

Mikasa lifted her head that was resting on Eren’s broad chest while they swayed before the commotion bothered them. She went over to the door and tried to turn the knob which didn’t budge because it was still locked from the outside. She used her head vision to check for guards outside the door and found that the room was unguarded when the men assigned to them left to respond to the attack.

“We’re unguarded.” Mikasa turned to Eren. “I can break down the door and we can make a run for it.”

Eren nodded but then: “Argh!” Eren grabbed the side of his head when the Coordinate chip sent a sharp pain through his skull. At the back of his mind, the Aurora Borealis broke through the darkness and reached towards him like enchanted hands. The bright tendrils spun around and kept heading for him.

He was being tracked.

“Eren, what’s wrong?” Mikasa was immediately at his side to help him stand steadily on his feet.

“Levi.” Eren replied as he shook his head to clear off the headache. His green eyes looked out at the rain that pounded at the window. “He’s here.”

 "Then let's go." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UP NEXT...
> 
> Hitch took a bold step towards Jean and wrapped her arms around his neck while the tips of those blades gently raked across the CSN tattoo on his nape. A slow, dark, and seductive smirk lifted the corners of Jean’s lips as he received the woman in his arms. One arm locked a death grip around Hitch’s slender waist before he tugged her towards him. A hot, shaky gasp left Hitch’s parted lips as her breasts were crushed against Jean’s broad chest.
> 
> “What are we going to play tonight, Jeany?” Hitch breathed in and angled her head towards Jean and her lips hovered dangerously close to his. She was breathing hard in excitement like someone who was starved for a long time.
> 
> Jean's smile was dark as he closed the distance between them only to press his lips close to the shell of Hitch’s ear. 
> 
> “It’s a little game I like to call;” Jean whispered. “‘Don’t Get Killed’.” 
> 
> Hitch screamed. 
> 
> -Chapter 38: GAME. SET. MATCH.-


	39. GAME. SET. MATCH.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nightmares are unavoidable. They are always there; waiting and watching for us to be vulnerable before they appear and drag us into the abyss. Terrifying as that may be, only we, ourselves, can slay them. To do that, we need to have a lot of courage and an iron will.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tadaaa!! I'm pleased to serve this chapter to you in a silver platter! As I've mentioned before, this is my favorite chapter in the story so far. Thank you so much for the support you always give! It really helps to encourage me to keep writing and finish the story. 
> 
> Also, this is going to be the last update for a little while as I am planning to take a break and refill my creative juices. However, I do want to inform you guys that I am working on the future chapters. There are 6 more chapters to be written from where I've stopped before Cyber Link ends. So as an estimate, the story will run up until chapter 53 or 54... But we'll see! :D 
> 
> Oh yeah, I know this story is all about action, smut, and romance in a futuristic AU, but I hope you guys can pick up a lesson or two from the story and the characters. Again, all of you have my deepest gratitude for all the love and support. Please let me know your thoughts about this chapter or the story so far!
> 
> See you in the next update!

Chapter 38

 

Blood dripped down on Levi’s blades as he stood over two dead bodies that he recently cut down. His sensors picked up several signals from within the area and sent the feedback to the control center.

“A group of 5 is coming towards your right,” Farlan’s voice spoke into Levi’s earpiece. “Their numbers are double than what we expected.”

Levi’s eyes flashed quickly when he took a picture of the crest on the uniform of one of the dead men on his feet.

“Look at this.” Levi’s voice was low as he sent the image to Farlan through his memory bank.

“Well, fuck.” His younger brother cursed. “The Reiss is giving a helping hand. You better get Eren and the sister before we get outnumbered.”

“Roger.”

“Levi,” Jean spoke when the young man skidded to a stop from a sharp hallway turn. “Left flank’s cleared out for now. Armin says that this place his fucking huge and it’s got like, five floors to it. How are we going to cover this much ground?” Not to mention that the place was riddled with motherfuckers, Cyborgs, and Marionettes.

In silent will, five blue orbs of light energy materialized around Levi.

“Petra, Olou,” his voice was clipped with polished military authority. “Find Eren and Mikasa. Lead them to us and defend them if needed.” He turned to the ones that were left with him. “You three are with me. Move out.” The two of the orbs shot off before they disappeared down the long corridor while the ones he ordered to stay formed a protective triangle formation around him.

“That’s pretty handy.” Jean was amazed that Levi even considered those things to be alive.

“Thanks.”

“Jean,” Armin’s voice filled Jean’s earpiece and in a dark time like this, it was music to his ears. “Don’t you find it weird that there aren’t any Cyborgs there yet?”

“Really weird.” From what the blonde had told him earlier, Sasha was currently facing off Annie in the forested area with Connie and the 107th.

“Be careful.” Armin’s voice was grim. “You’re two intersections away from the heart of the warehouse. It might be where the Marionettes are kept.”

“Got it.” The signal quieted down when Armin disappeared and Jean relayed the same message to Levi.

“Eren is _my_ top priority.” Levi began to move at an inhuman speed and Jean kept up. “I’ll deal with those when we retrieve that damn brat.”

“What about Mikasa?” Jean asked. This mission was for her originally if Eren hadn’t been taken. But with how the Brigade ran things around here, there is a chance that saving Mikasa is bleak.

“Depends.” Was Levi’s simple answer as he paused for a bit when several men blocked their way and aimed their rifles at them. Levi quickly dodged the bullets easily as he saw them coming towards him in slow motion. He appeared in front of the startled men and with a single swipe of his blades, he cut their weapons in half before he stabbed two men dead. Jean hit the other two with an electric force field while the one that they missed was taken care of by a single clean shot of plasma beam from Levi’s orbs.

“I’ll help her if she can still be helped.” Levi continued as he stepped over the corpses. The Brigade’s mental rewiring was something that’s not supposed to be taken lightly. It was a miracle that Sasha and Jean were even able to crawl out of the personal hell the Brigade made for them within the confines of their minds. “But if not, I won’t hesitate to kill her either.”

Sister or not, Mikasa was the Black Widow and she is a threat to the safety of the Recon Core, civilians, and Eren.

~

“Stand back, Eren.” Mikasa warned before she stepped back from the door. She kicked off her high heeled stilettos and held the skirt of the gown in the middle before she tore it off around her with a single yank. Her long legs were freed until a few inches above her knee and Mikasa tore the fabric again upwards to give her constrained limbs freedom to move.

Eren stepped back and his eyes widened while a cold chill ran down his spine when an audible mechanical sound came from Mikasa. Eight seams on her back slid open and long chrome blades that imitated spider-like limbs shot out.

“Holy fucking shit.” Eren shook his head in disbelief but Mikasa refused to look at him. Those bladed arachnid limbs were the ones that tore open Levi’s side when he first found him half dead on the beach. With a single move, Mikasa tore down the door like it was made out of cardboard. The alarm blared but Mikasa punched the keypad with her naked fist. When it went straight through the wall, the alarm died out.

“Impressive, huh?” Mikasa smiled bitterly.

“Pretty cool, actually.” Eren affectionately ruffled Mikasa’s pixie cut.

“Hey!” A voice came from behind them. A Brigade solder aimed his hybrid rifle at them and a laser pointer immediately appeared between Eren’s eyes. With amazing speed, Mikasa shot forward and opened those arachnid legs wide before she stabbed three of them through the man’s chest even before he could shoot. She took the rifle from him as well as sheathed plasma infused katana from the man’s back and tossed them one after the other towards Eren.

“Thanks, Mikasa.” Eren grinned when he caught the sword first. He took off his jacket and tore open his cuff so that he can move more freely. He hung the blade across his back before Mikasa tossed him the rifle which he held with expertise.

“Let’s go find Levi and the others.” Mikasa looked over her shoulder and Eren felt a cold lump in his chest when he saw those eyes.

They glowed a dull red from within.

When Mikasa started down the hall, Eren ran up to her and got her attention when he placed a hand on her bare shoulder. “Hey, there’s still a chance for us to get you back on track. I’m not going to give up on you too damn easily.” Eren was hopeful that they could still save Mikasa and pull her back from the darkness the Brigade had placed her in just like Sasha, Jean, and Levi. Because despite the monstrosity that she was forced to become, she was still his precious little sister.

Mikasa thought that her brother was hopeless; always trying to save the world even if he was on his own. That was Eren. That was her beloved Eren and she’d always walk with him no matter where he went or what she’d become.

“Fine.” Mikasa then went left from where they came from earlier and when several guards appeared before them, she didn’t hesitate to kill them. She leaped smoothly into the high ceiling and swooped down to slash those blades on her back towards the guards. Eren immediately fired his rifle and covered Mikasa as she went for a bird-of-pray attack.

Her fighting style, Eren realized, was similar with Levi’s.

Of course that would be the case, Mikasa was modelled based on Levi’s plans after all. She was, as Eren thought before, a mockery of Levi’s uniqueness and originality.

With the guards dead, Eren ran after Mikasa who leapt from wall to wall with those deadly arachnid limbs.

 

~

 

“Stop!” Armin’s voice suddenly snapped in Jean’s earpiece and he skidded into a powerful stop that the heels of his combat boots left a black stain on the floor.

“Levi!” Jean called and Levi halted, blades lifted in readiness at Jean’s warning.

“What?” He snapped when nothing came and Jean pressed his index finger against his earpiece to listen in.

“It’s a signal.” Armin’s voice was dark with dreaded anticipation. “Just one. Steady and slow but the power aura is making the GLS radar react. An 8.2 ranking.”

Jean nodded and his eyes locked with Levi’s Cardinal ones. “On your left, get ready.” His voice was hard as sand paper as the turbines in his arms whirred with power and his hands were then covered with tendrils of electricity. “It’s one of them.”

High heels.

Levi raised his blades and narrowed his eyes at the doorway to his left while Jean prepared to strike. His spine crawled when he heard a familiar, manic giggle.

“Good evening~” Hitch emerged from the darkness. She was all prepped up for an occasion with that midnight blue gown, black sequined pumps, smoky make up, and her platinum blonde hair held up by a net of pearls the way women from the old era wore them. Hitch gave a sultry smile and her eyes glowed brightly with the Cyber Link.

“Oh, Levi!” She inclined her head gracefully. Levi swore under his breath; Hitch acted based on what she was wearing and tonight wasn’t an exception for her to display her insanity. “It’s good to see you again. How have you been?”

Levi didn’t respond but he angled his body forward to strike Hitch.

“No, Levi.” Jean’s voice was low. The other Cyborg then lowered his blades when Jean stepped in front of him to block his view of Hitch. “Go. I got this.”

Without hesitation and with a lot of trust, Levi ran off to the other hallway and followed his internal compass that led to Eren.

“Jean, wait!” Armin’s voice protested. “That’s too reckless---“ But Jean ignored the rest of Armin’s protests when he pressed a button on his earpiece to mute it.

“Did you finally break up with that little shit?” Hitch asked. Her hands crawled to her waist and undid a button on her gown. The tight skirts that shaped her hips came lose and split in the middle to expose the side of her shapely legs.

Jean remained uninterested and his right eye became a molten blue. “Not at all.” he replied and took pleasure when Hitch’s smile disappeared to be replaced with pulsing anger. He didn’t plan on taunting Hitch long, because Jean focused on his single goal right now.

And that was to kill her.

“I don’t care.” Hitch regained that eerie smile. “I’ll kill him soon enough.” Silver light appeared on the seams that covered her fingers and they elongated and divided in the middle to shift into the blade like claws Jean was so familiar with.

“All I care about is you, Jeany. It’s been so lonely without you. I want to _play._ ” Hitch’s voice was a low and seductive purr.

Jean narrowed his eyes. He was healed now. No more nightmares, no more blades cutting though his body. No more sharp, violating hands that wrapped around and threatened to turn him into a eunuch.

No. More.

Jean’s right eye flashed brightly before it darkened into a deep inhuman blue that was almost matted. He allowed the machine in him to take some control while his human side fanned the smouldering embers of rage he felt.

Armin watched in utter shock and horror through the small camera attached on Jean’s combat vest. He felt his chest clench in heartbreak. What was happening? Does Jean even realize that Armin can fucking see him?

“What…the…fuck…” Farlan muttered as he, too, was distracted from guiding Levi and his eyes widened at Armin’s screen. What the fuck is that Kirschtein guy doing?!

“Then let’s play, princess.” Jean’s voice dropped darkly. “C’mere, _sweetheart.”_ The endearment dripped with poison.

Hitch took a bold step towards Jean and wrapped her arms around his neck while the tips of those blades gently raked across the CSN tattoo on his nape. A slow, dark, and seductive smirk lifted the corners of Jean’s lips as he received the woman in his arms. One arm locked a death grip around Hitch’s slender waist before he tugged her towards him. A hot, shaky gasp left Hitch’s parted lips as her breasts were crushed against Jean’s broad chest.

 “What are we going to play?” Hitch breathed in and angled her head towards Jean and her lips hovered dangerously close to his. She was breathing hard in excitement like someone who was starved for a long time.

Jean's smile was dark and slow as he closed the distance between them only to press his lips close to the shell of Hitch’s ear. “It’s a little game I like to call;” Jean whispered. “‘Don’t Get Killed’.”

Hitch screamed.

A powerful force blasted her through the wall when Jean punched forward and dislodge the Prism energy in his arms. Hitch skidded through the rubble but she used her claws to dig through the concrete and stop herself before she smashed her skull.

“You ruined my dress!” Hitch screeched when she got up on her feet and kicked off her broken shoes. “This is expensive!”

“With you, Hitch,” Jean barked angrily as he prepared another attack. “I’ll never play nice!”

“Go to hell!”

“You go to hell, Satan’s slut!”

Jean crossed his arms before him to parry the fury of powerful blows with those sharp claws that Hitch used weilded. The two of them moved in a speed so fast that they were almost a blur. Jean used a force field to catch him when Hitch managed to throw him through a window and over a balcony. He willed the shield to break and used the force from the colourful explosion to throw him up in the air and Hitch leapt off to meet his attacks.

The rain had already stopped and the night sky had cleared up to reveal a thousand glittering stars. It was ironic to fight to the death on a beautiful night like this. Jean blasted Prism energy at Hitch when he kicked her in the midsection but Hitch angled her hand downward and drove two blades through Jean’s metal side which protruded through and through. He gave off a cry of pain but grasped Hitch’s wrist and forcibly pulled out her bladed hands from him. Metal grated against metal and some blood oozed out of Jean’s wound while the wires that were cut lit off tiny sparks from the hole.

Jean’s internal alarms blared and words flashed before his right eye:

**WARNING: 50% DAMAGE ON MAIN POWER TURBINES.**

“I’m going to win!” Hitch screamed gleefully as the two of them started to fall to the ground from their mid-air battle.

Jean used his strength to shift their positions and he locked his hand around Hitch’s neck as he choked slammed her to the ground from their fall. Blood spurted out of Hitch’s mouth and the impact created a shallow crater on the concrete. Jean immediately jumped back and clutched his bleeding side. If he was an ordinary human, he would’ve died as soon as Hitch drove her filthy blades in his body. But now, this wasn’t going to kill him. However, the fact that she was able to take out two out of four of his power turbines is a huge problem.

He moved his body and quickly tested his reflexes.

“Son of a fucking bitch.” He gritted out. The remaining turbines would have to work overtime to make up for what his Cardinal power required and that could a take a toll on him.

Blade fingers dug through the sides of the crater as Hitch rose like the dead. Her head was angled in an unnatural position from being broken and her eyes were terrifyingly wide and empty.

Jean spat out blood and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand before he took a fighting stance. A chill went down his spine and the hairs on his nape stood with the human intuition to make a run for it when Hitch began to hum an eerie lullaby. She spread those gruesome blades on her hands and fired all twenty towards Jean. With a swipe of his arm, Jean materialized a Prism shield and the blades clanked away and ricocheted while some manage to lodge themselves midway.

Fuck, this was bad, with those turbines damaged, his Prism shields had softened. Then during this very inconvenient time, Krista’s voice echoed through his mind about what she told them when they visited:

_‘…Such a power does not mean invincibility. Cardinal Cyborgs could still be defeated and die.’_

“Goddammit, Krista,” Jean muttered as a new set of blades replaced the ones that Hitch just fired. “Why now?”

Hitch started to make her way towards Jean when a new set of blades slid out of her hands. She didn’t take off those terrifying dead eyes on Jean and she began to pick up her speed.

Jean formed an extra layer of the shield around him but smoke started to come out of his wrists and the wound on his side because his turbines couldn’t handle the Cardinal power that he tried to use.

“Shit, I guess I got too cocky.” Jean said with distaste at himself. Now he wasn’t going to be with Armin anymore. “Thanks for the influence, Jeager.”

**Bang!**

Hitch stopped on her tracks as a bloody bullet hole appeared between her eyes. She lowered her blades and her head took a gruesome 180 degree turn to look where the bullet came from.

Armin stood not far behind Hitch with a  raised gun aimed at her.

“Stay away from my man, you psychopathic bitch.” Armin warned darkly while his finger caressed the trigger.

“You---“ Hitch’s voice was low and hollow. But she wasn’t able to finish when Armin fired at her again and this time shot her in the eyes. Hitch fell on her knees and grasped her face as smoke came out of her eyes before they exploded from within, completely blinding her.

“Armin, what are you—“ Jean jumped to his feet, his gaping wound forgotten and attempted to run to the blonde. But then, he saw Armin take out the same cylinder explosive that he used during the C3 Operation. The same one that he used in an attempt to sacrifice himself to buy more time.

NO. NOT AGAIN.

But this time, Armin threw it at water tower and the cylinder exploded upon impact. Water came crashing down like a waterfall and fell on Hitch, completely drenching her. The force of the water drove her down on the ground.

Water.

Jean looked at his hands that slithered with tendrils of electricity and Prism energy. Now he understood Armin’s plan.

“Jean!” Armin ran away and around Hitch as fast as his legs and is injured midsection can carry him. “NOW!”

Jean dashed forward just as all the water from the water tower was gone. When he reached the large puddle that had formed with Hitch right in the middle, he filled his right hand with electric Cardinal power with all that his remaining turbines could handle and thrust his fist onto the concrete.

The water enhanced the electricity and a Prism shield held Hitch hostage to the ground. Hitch’s screams of pain filled the air as her circuits were electrocuted to a full 100%. Her body thrashed and twisted wildly as she tried to escape the crushing weight of the shield that suspended her. There was shrill whirring sound like an engine that had reached its full capacity…

“Get down!” Jean immediately jumped back and grabbed Armin by the waist to tackle him to the ground. He covered Armin with his body and created a sturdy shield around them as much as his mangled body could provide.

The whole east courtyard quivered and the nearby windows on the warehouse building shattered when Hitch exploded. The force from the explosion threw Jean and Armin to the other side of the yard and they rolled like a hamster ball only to hit a thick trunk of a tree.

When everything died down so did the shield around Armin and Jean. The area that was affected by the small explosion was a charred wasteland. There was nothing left on the spot where Jean trapped Hitch and Armin gave a soft startled cry when the ornamental pearl hairnet floated down and landed beside them on the grass.

“She’s dead.” Armin muttered in utter disbelief from the amazing synchronized teamwork he had with Jean.

“Yeah.” Jean grinned with a painful expression from his overworked circuits and his gaping wound. His nightmare was dead. She wasn’t coming back to hurt him or the people he loves. Jean gently twirled a lock of golden hair from that head he liked to kiss a lot to anchor himself that Armin was alright. “We did it.”

But then light blinded his eyes and pain exploded on his jaw when Armin punched him.

“You _fucking_ idiot!” Armin screamed at him as he grabbed Jean’s collar and shook him threateningly. “Don’t ever mute your communicator on me again, do you understand? Didn’t I tell you not to be reckless?!”

“Y-Yes, I’m sorry!” Jean replied, startled. He grinned when Armin pulled him into a tight embrace before the blonde kissed him hard on the lips.

“Don’t scare me like that, Jean.” Armin’s voice trembled as he pressed his forehead against Jean’s. “Dear freckled Jesus, I thought I was going to lose you!”

“Hey, we’re even.” Jean winked and grimaced as he grabbed his bleeding wound.

“What did she damage?” Armin’s sky blue eyes became dark. He took pulled out an automatic pressure syringe from a pocket in his combat vest.

“Two of my main turbines.” Jean replied and watched as Armin popped the cap off the syringe that was filled with Hanji’s regenerative serum that was carefully calibrated for Cyborg use. It will help stop the bleeding and knit back together torn flesh, but Jean still needed an engineer to fix the main damage.

“And I’m low on power too.” His right eye blinked red from within its blue depth. New words flashed red before his vision: **WARNING: 20% POWER**

Armin injected the serum on Jean’s arm and the Cyborg gasped.

“Warn me, dammit!” He complained.

“Shut up and don’t argue with me, Jean.” Armin glared. When he was done he helped Jean up and let Jean lean against him in support. Jean had always been the one to support Armin when he fell under the crushing weight of this cruel world. Jean wiped his tears away and kissed him until he smiled. And now that Jean was down, Armin stepped up to be the rock he can count on.

“Come on, let’s get out of here.” The blonde smiled gently while they walked away. “I’ll get mad at you later.” Armin paused to look knowingly at Jean who grinned. “Maybe.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UP NEXT...
> 
> “Eren,” Levi’s voice was calm and uninterested, aimed to intimidate. "Orders?"
> 
> He lifted those smoldering emerald eyes and glared at Marlow before Eren raised the blade he held and pointed it at their enemy.  
> "Levi,” Eren's voice shook with the turmoil of rage and clashing emotion that he held. “Eliminate him.”
> 
> “Roger.” The beautiful and deadly Cardinal replied.
> 
>  
> 
> -Chapter 39: CARDINAL BLADE-


	40. Cardinal Blade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ever since Levi was a child, he dreamed of becoming free.  
> Now, as a Cardinal, he became the ruler of the skies using the power Grisha Jeager had bestowed upon him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO!!!!! *hugs everyone* I missed all of you but the few days hiatus was necessary. You see, I was focusing on writing the final battle chapters and it was such an experience. My heart broke with sadness and happiness and a lot more! I'm happy to tell you guys that I've finished writing the climax and that three more chapters and the story will be complete. I'm like *abridged Connie voice*: "HOLY SHIIIIIEEEEEET". 
> 
> Anyway, I know a lot of you have been waiting to see Levi in his Cardinal form. SO HERE YOU GO <3 Thank you very much for all the love and support! Please let me know what you think of this chapter or the story so far. 
> 
> Cyber Link Fun Fact: Isabel Magnolia was only six years old when she passed away from being trapped inside the burning orphanage. She's buried in Eternal Gardens Memorial Park in the heart of Stohess City. Farlan Church would visit her every year on her death anniversary and whenever he was in the city to leave a bouquet of sunflowers since those were Isabel's favorite. 
> 
> Yiiieeee sweet fun fact! Sometimes, I wonder what role Isabel would play in the story had I let her live. Anyways, don't let me keep you from the hype. I hope you enjoy reading!

Chapter 39

 

“There!” Eren pulled up his rifle when several guards appeared before them and blocked the main doorway to the containment room where the Marionettes were. When Eren’s rifle clicked and the magazine dislodged, he remembered that he didn’t have a spare with him.

“Fuck.” Eren gritted and threw the useless weapon to the floor. He reached behind him and drew out the sword. The katana was made from black steel and the moment Eren fully took it out of its sheath, the slit in the middle of the blade lit orange. Mikasa and Eren charged towards the remaining assailants with practiced unity. Their movements were coordinated as they hacked their way through the plasma and the bullets that came at them; Mikasa blocked the attack while Eren jumped from behind her to cut down their target with a single lethal strike.

Through the hidden camera on the ceiling, Nile watched with growing interest.

Brother and sister.

A perfect dual unit.

It was a waste that Eren Jaeger must be killed off since he would have made an exceptional Cyborg. Unfortunately, with the Coordinate chip in his brain, he was deemed useless if he’d just die on the operating table. His sister’s Cyber Link, however, was more valuable and he needed to shock Mikasa into submission.

With his serpent cane on hand, he stood up from the lavish leather chair and smoothed out the lapels of his coat. In another screen, he saw Marlow stealthily make his way towards Eren through another connecting hallway.

“Gentlemen,” Nile smirked. “To the roof.” Berthold and Reiner wordlessly stood on both his sides and they made their way out.

 

~

Eren looked up and saw Levi’s orbs, Petra and Olou, glow threateningly. Suddenly, they fired several plasma beams at Mikasa whom deflected the attacks when she swiped them away with her arachnid legs.

“No, wait!” Eren exclaimed. “She’s my sister, Mikasa!”

The orbs seized their fire but they continued to hover protectively over Eren.  “Lead the way out, Mikasa and I will follow behind.”

Petra and Olou led the way out but while Mikasa and Eren ran after them. Everything was going smoothly when:

“Eren!”

 

Black steel tentacles crashed down on Eren but he was able to roll out of the way before he raised his sword to deflect one of the black tentacles that went for him. Mikasa’s arachnid blades shot forward and swatted Marlow away like he was a fly but the other Cyborg was able to dodge on the nick of time. With a high lead, Mikasa lounged towards Marlow.

“Not happening.” Marlow smirked darkly and he pressed a button on his multi-gauntlet that was directly connected to Mikasa’s collar. Eren watched in horror as a high voltage of electricity ran through his sister’s body. Mikasa’s screams of pain filled the containment room and the Marionettes pounded on the glass of their containers, hungry for flesh. Those arachnid legs went limp and Mikasa fell flat on the floor, but she retained her consciousness. Her eyes were burning pits of rage as she helplessly watched Marlow grab Eren by the collar. When her brother attempted to fight back with the heat infused katana he held, Marlow’s tentacles wrapped painfully hard around Eren’s wrists and the young man cursed in pain and dropped the weapon.

“Let him go or I swear I’ll kill you!” Mikasa gasped for breath, but she couldn’t move her body because the collar around her neck had paralyzed her circuits.

“I can’t do that.” Marlow replied. He raised his free arm and the three tentacles attached on them elongated and shot up to punch a hole on the ceiling. As they saw the starry sky through the hole, Eren heard the sound of helicopter blades whirring on the roof. He gasped when Marlow’s tentacles constricted around his body and squeezed the air out of him.

“You have a show to watch.” Were Marlow’s parting words to Mikasa before he leaped up in the air with Eren along and went through the hole to the roof. Marlow landed smoothly on his feet and threw Eren until he skidded on his back and stopped in front of a pair of leather designer shoes. Eren cracked one eyelid open while he panted from the sudden rush of air that filled his once he was free from Marlow’s death grip.

Nile loomed over him with those beady black eyes. Berthold appeared behind Nile and grabbed Eren by the roots of his hair.

“Let me go, asshole!” Eren croaked out as he was suspended painfully by the hair in front of the Brigade Commander. But Nile only smiled darkly. He took that hideous serpent cane of his and he separated the handle from the body. The serpent head was connected to a long but thin dagger and Eren flinched when the cool kiss of the blade’s edge slowly came near his eyes.

“You have beautiful eyes, boy.” Nile grinned manically as he locked his gaze with those rage filled green orbs. “They look the same way your father’s did before he died.”

Nile pressed the blade against Eren’s forehead and slowly sliced horizontally.

“Gah!” Eren cried in pain as streams of hot blood poured out from the wound and came down on his eyes to stain his vision.

 

When Mikasa heard Eren’s cry, she gathered all her strength to push herself up but her limbs and the arachnid legs on her back refused to respond. Before she knew it, she was hauled up into a sitting position and found herself looking through molten green eyes.

_Eren?_

“Shit, that collar toasted you pretty bad.” Levi’s voice was sharp as a blade. “How much?”

Mikasa’s own eyes locked with his. The last time she had seen Levi was when Nile had ordered her to kill him in front of spectators like a sick bull match. She was reluctant back then and Mikasa believed that Levi didn’t deserve to die that way. She made it look like she killed him before throwing him into the ocean hoping that he’d survive the wound she inflicted. Levi looked so much different compared to back then and Mikasa’s built in Gradient Link radar buzzed to tell her that the man had become even more powerful because her sensors were going haywire.

Levi was off the Gradient Scale.

“No,” Mikasa shook her head and pushed Levi away. “Eren…you have to…” she gulped for air and leaned back against a fallen medical cart. “…Save him.”

“Where is he?” Levi demanded, voice hard with anger. He followed Mikasa’s gaze as she looked up at the gaping hole on the high ceiling of the warehouse.

“Leave me.” It was a whisper from the Black Widow. A whisper filled with the loss of hope to make it out. A whisper of surrender. “Go…no time.”

“Stay put.” Levi ordered. He let Mikasa go and turned his back on her to look up at the ceiling. Heat waves pooled on his feet and his twin swords slid out of his arms while three blue orbs of light hovered around him. “I’ll come back for you.”

Levi had to try because it broke his heart to see his beautiful Eren shattered on the floor with tears in those eyes that were meant to be bright. If they failed to get Mikasa, he couldn’t imagine what it would do to Eren.

Mikasa’s internal sensor broke when power blasted from Levi’s form and with a single leap, he shot up towards the roof. She didn’t know if she imagined it or if her eyes were playing tricks on her, but when Levi did, he moved as if he was flying.

“Save Eren.” Mikasa whispered softly as she watched Levi disappear. If Mikasa could still shed tears, she would be doing so this very moment. “I’m too dangerous to be around him.”

Suddenly, the monitors all over the containment area turned on automatically and Mikasa watched in horror as a live feed of what was happening on the roof appeared on every screen.

 

“We’re live, sir.” Reiner called in from inside the chopper and Nile sighed contently.

“Prepare to induce the Cyber Link to a full 100% shock.” Nile lowered the blade to Eren’s neck.

Marlow pushed Nile out of the way when a powerful beam blasted out of the roof and made a beeline for the Commander. Startled, Berthold lowered Eren to the ground but didn’t let go.

Levi stood before them and he looked really, really pissed off. Eren craned his neck as far as he can to see what was happening and they widened while his heart slammed against his ribs at the sight of Levi. He had an aura of power that reflected in those molten green eyes. By will, the combat vest and the shirt that covered his back were incinerated from the intense heat of the veins of light that marred his back in a tribal pattern.

“Berthold,” Nile gritted. “Do it.”

Without a second thought, Berthold hauled Eren up by his hair. Levi’s eyes widened with rage when he saw blood stream down Eren’s face while the other man looked at him with those eyes that were sheened with unshed tears. When Levi prepared to strike, Berthold locked a hand around Eren’s throat and flung him over the edge of the roof and into the 50 foot drop into the sharp rocks and harsh waves that waited below.

“EREN!” Levi dropped the decision to attack and shot towards the edge in an inhuman speed. He launched himself over the ledge and went after Eren into the dark maw that awaited below.

As Berthold ran to the edge, his right hand withdrew within his forearm before his Cyborg limb formed a canon. With a practiced eye, he locked the crosshair in his vision towards the two falling figures and fired a single, precise shot.

“NO!!” Mikasa screamed from below, completely losing her focus to protect herself. With that, Reiner pressed the controls and a powerful shock invaded her body once again. She felt power well up within her and explode painfully through her circuits. Mikasa’s hold on her freedom finally slipped as she felt herself being sucked into an electrical vortex of no return.

**MASTER CODE: BND1125. CYBER LINK ESTABLISHED. NILE DAWK.**

Several men appeared while they wheeled in a CyCapsul made out of black steel and glass. When she saw it, she felt a silent command register in her system that she should enter the capsule. Unable to refuse, she got to her feet with the help of the eight blade like extremities on her back. Mikasa undid the belt sash Hitch had fashioned and stared at the gift Eren had given her when they first met as children.

_Good bye, Eren._ And with one of the blades that sprouted from her back, she shredded her precious treasure and they fall into bits by her feet.

**~**

“We got her!” Reiner exclaimed when his cool composure broke from the excitement of their success. “Holy shit, we got her!”

Nile grinned and dusted off his suit. He then briskly walked towards the chopper and boarded inside while Berthold followed in. “Marlow, make sure those two are dead and release the Marionettes when the Black Widow is cleared out of the building.” Nile instructed. “The damn core and those lowlife thugs are making a mess out of Rod’s compound. I wouldn’t want him pissed at me.”

 “As you wish, Commander.” A single nod from Marlow and watched as the chopper lifted off the concrete and slowly rose into the sky. Suddenly, a powerful force knocked his feet and the helicopter wavered in the air before it lifted into the sky completely.

Marlow watched the powerful explosion that came from the black sea below. He ran to the ledge and looked over to where Eren and Levi had fallen.

Those pitch black eyes widened at what he saw.

The water had parted in a circle and swirled around a patch of the seafloor where two people stood. Levi stood in the middle of the parted walls of water with one of Eren’s arms around his neck while he held the other man up. But what terrified and amazed Marlow at the same time were the black wings that sprouted from Levi’s back. The black feathers were detailed with tiny seams that glowed green from the veins of light that were rooted on his back and the tips were individually equipped with numerous powerful boosters. But unlike the classic angels, those feathers were not just feathers; they were obsidian blades. Those green eyes were locked onto Marlow and he knew that his death sentence was signed.

“Dear God,” Marlow murmured. “Just what is he?”

Levi locked an arm around Eren’s waist and pulled the other man close to his side. He widened the span of those blade wings and shot into the sky with one powerful flap. The wall of water came crashing back together as the powerful presence that parted them disappeared. When Levi landed, he placed Eren down on a safe place on the roof before he landed with a graceful yet powerful glide.

“Levi, I’ll go get Mikasa.” Eren said but then Marlow shook his head and chuckled like a nervous maniac. The fear Levi enticed in him had broken his robotic façade and even if he tried, his fear showed.

“You’re too late!” those pitch black eyes shone red. “She’s gone away and Linked with the Commander!” He didn’t pay any mind when Eren’s eyes flashed with anger behind those blood smeared lids. “She’s with us now. She won’t be able to disobey no matter what happens.” A pause and Marlow looked at the two people in front of him with wide eyes. “Like all machines, she’s become a slave.”

Levi stared him down with those pitiless Cardinal eyes. He was so full of this guy’s bullshit and he felt that it was a mockery of the kindness…the love… his new family, especially Eren, had shown him.

“Eren,” Levi’s voice was calm and uninterested, aimed to intimidate. He reached behind him with both arms and pulled out two handles that were dislodged in the casing on the spot between where his wings sprouted. He slid his index and middle fingers through two trigger slots on each handle and when he pulled them, traces of a blue beam gathered at the top of the handles before particle blades shot out. Crimson tendrils of electricity sparked and played around the blades. “Orders?”

Eren hated giving orders that deemed Levi as his personal weapon, but it was necessary. Eren bent down to pick up the black bladed katana he used earlier and prepared to help Levi, but the Cardinal spread one wing out to block his way.

“Let me help you, Levi.” Eren growled but his protests stopped when Levi side glanced a glare at him with those molten green eyes that mirrored his own.

“No.” Levi’s simple reply. “Let me do it for you.”

“Tch.” Eren gritted and his grip shook on the handle of his own blade. Marlow had done them so much damage and now his sister was gone from their grasps. They can’t get her back, not with a Cyber Link that chained her to Nile. He lifted those smoldering emerald eyes and glared at Marlow before Eren raised the blade he held and pointed it at their enemy.

“Levi,” Eren’s voice shook with the turmoil of rage and clashing emotion that he held. “Eliminate him.”

“Roger.” The beautiful and deadly Cardinal replied.

 

Marlow staggered back and quickly pressed a control on his multi-gauntlet to release the Marionettes. Levi shot into the sky with a powerful flap of those black wings and blended in with the darkness of the night sky. A strong gust of wind blew down on them and the next thing Marlow knew, he was picked up by the hair the way they had done to Eren before Levi threw him over the ledge and into the sea below.

But before Marlow could even hit the water, Levi crossed his blades in front of him and slashed forward in a blurry speed and cut off Marlow’s tentacles before he could even use them. When the other Cyborg began to regenerate his extremities, Levi angled his body to the side and surrounded himself with the numerous blades that sprouted from his body. And like a spinning blade of death, he lounged at Marlow and used his wings cut through flesh and metal.

Levi tore off Marlow’s limbs as he fell until finally, he opened up his Wings of Freedom to their full length. The air rippled on the concave front of his wings like a pool of water when he channelled Cardinal power there. Suddenly, numerous blue particle orbs shot out and went straight for Marlow when Levi fired. The attack blasted holes into Marlow’s body until he began to come apart. In one final strike, Levi lifted arms with his blades parallel with each other. Crimson tendrils of electricity covered his arms and the Cardinal power flowed forward before it formed a great ball of energy in front of him. He took all the anger he had been holding back from what they’ve done to Eren and his friends and focused them on growing his ultimate skill; The Heaven’s Blade.

“Fall, motherfucker.” Levi fired that powerful beam and Marlow was reduced to nothing but dust and debris that were eaten up by the black waves below.

Eren watched in disbelief. Grisha had warned him in the message encrypted inside the Coordinate chip; Levi’s Cyber Link is powerful and if it were to evolve into a Cardinal Link, it will be tenfold. His father was right. The visual trigger of witnessing the Heaven’s Blade had activated an sudden information dump in the Coordinate chip. Data, facts, and instructions rolled across Eren’s conscious mind. Heaven’s blade is Levi’s most powerful skill which fires a deadly concentrated particle beam that could wreck anything. But on the downside, Levi can only use it twice before he runs out of power while a third attempt will be lethal for him.

 “Shit, Levi,” Eren muttered with a smile while he watched in awe, the message reaching the Aurora Borealis in the back of his mind. “I really do love you.”

With that, Eren felt Levi’s silent reply through their telepathic link when a lingering feeling settled on his lips. A kiss.

_‘I’ll kick your ass later for letting yourself get abducted.’_ Levi’s voice filled his mind and he sounded really irritated. But then, his voice softened; ‘ _But I’m happy you’re okay.’_

Animalistic screams reached Eren’s ears which made him snap back into reality. He ran to the other side of the roof opposite of the sea and looked over the courtyard. People ran out of the warehouse and some even shot back at unseen assailants. After a while, Eren saw Marionettes emerge from the building and lounged at people; both the Brigade’s and their own troops.

“Fucking shit!” Eren shook his head in horrific disbelied. He looked up at the Cardinal who hovered in the sky.

“Levi!” Eren called and Levi was quickly by his side. Those slanted eyes narrowed at the sight of the Marionette infested courtyard. Those monsters drove out the humans and attacked them; biting off chucks of flesh of those that they caught before they killed them. The Marionettes advanced out onto the perimeter where the rest of the reinforcements were.

“We need to ditch this place.” Eren said and just as soon, he felt his heart kick when Levi wrapped a protective arm around his waist. In a matter of seconds, they were in the sky as those Cardinal wings carried the both of them. If it wasn’t for the morbid sight below, the view was stunning; Eren was flying! “I’m taking your communicator.” Eren plucked out Levi’s earpiece and placed it in his own ear before he calibrated it to pick up the signal of anyone from the squad.

“Levi?” Farlan spoke frantically at the receiving end.

“Guess again, Farlan.” Eren replied hastily. “Levi and I are on the way back.”

“Where’s your sister?”

“Lost.” Eren had to force the truth out and it left a really bitter taste in his mouth. “Linked with Nile. There’s no hope for retrieval. What’s the status?” As a Recon Core agent, they were trained to withhold any distracting emotion during an operation. Those could wait until later.

“Shit, sorry, man,” Farlan understood what it was like to lose a sister. Then his voice became business like again; “Hitch is dead. Jean killed her with Armin’s help but Jean got damaged in the process.” As they flew, Levi angled his head to look at Eren while he listened to their conversation with his keen Cyborg ears.

“Jean?” Eren’s eyes widened in disbelief. “Seriously?!”

“Yeah, you can ask Kirschtein himself how he fried Hitch. Anyway, you and big bro better head back.” Farlan paused before Eren heard screams and gun fire in the back ground. “The Marionettes will be here soon and we need kill them before they walk into the residential areas and the cities. Shit--!!” More gun fire.

“Farlan?!” Eren demanded, frantic. “We’re almost there, what’s happening?”

“The walking dead are here!” Farlan barked. He paused as a string of curses flowed out of his mouth and there were more screams and gun fire. “Also, Sasha’s fighting with that blonde ice chick and it’s not looking too well. Hurry!”

That was when Armin’s voice broke through their transmission.

“EREN!” his voice was frantic with panic, worry, shock and he downright freaked out. “CONNIE’S BEEN HIT AND HE’S NOT BREATHING!”

There was a golden explosion that shot up into the sky and turned into a bright tornado of power before they heard Sasha’s anguished scream that sounded far from human.

“Son of a bitch!” Levi barked over the powerful wind.

“Holy fuck!” Eren gritted. “Sasha’s a Cardina---HOLY SHIT! HOLY FUCKING SHIT!!”

It was Dmitri D’Gion all over again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UP NEXT...
> 
> Sasha lifted those dead golden eyes that were bright red in the pupils and pulled the string on her weapon to materialize a particle arrow. 
> 
> She aimed it at Jean. 
> 
> “Don’t…” her voice was hollow before rage burst through her system when she screamed. “…TOUCH HIM!”
> 
> -Chapter 40: BLOOD LUST-


	41. Blood Lust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "When the Cardinal Link is severed or disturbed in any violent way, the Cardinal Cyborg will enter a state of uncontrolled madness. There will be no sense of identification as the Cyborg will attack and destroy everything and anyone in its path such in the case of Dmitri D'Gion. He destroyed a generous land area of the Recon Core premises as well as fifty people before he went on and eliminated himself through a self-destruct command. 
> 
> This is the only information I could provide for now since the first and last Cardinal in my lifetime is gone. Although, I would like to continue my observations about the Cardinal Link because this legendary evolution has yet to tell us its secrets. I can only hope that I would live long enough to see the birth of a new Cardinal even though that possibility is bleak for me." 
> 
> -Ilse's Notebook. Notes by Dr. Grisha Jeager. Page 55.-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! So... if you'd check the main page of the story, I've set the story to have 54 chapters (53 in the story itself since Jean's filler moved down the count) BUT GUYS GUUUYSSSS, I AM ALMOST DONE!! *sobs* Thank you so much for all the utmost support. I would never have endured late nights of writing even after a long day at work. 
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy reading as much as writing it. Also, if you guys would think back to one of the past chapters, I mentioned about Armin's family background that only Eren and Mikasa knew about. I'd like to tell you that I DID decide to tackle that and incorporate it in the story. That being said and the future chapters written down, Armin's family will play a small but important role in our story. 
> 
> Anyway, here's an update as promised. I DEDICATE THIS TO THE SPRINGLERS WHO ARE TUNED IN!! (Shoutout to MerryLittleKittyFairy! So much Springles love!) Thank you so much for all of your love and support. Please let me know what you think about this chapter and/or the story so far! See you in the next update!! :D

 

Chapter 40

 

Even if you hang her upside down and beat the shit out of her, Annie cannot come up with an explanation as to why a mediocre CGC like S45HA-B726 could even break her internal power radar. Jesus Christ’s Freckles, she was off the scale. Annie tried the old trick of trying to tire out Sasha but it backfired on her because right now, she was the one who was starting to slow down. Earlier was a close call for her when Sasha came at her like a raging bitch on her period. If Annie didn’t deflect the attack in time, she would’ve lost her head.

“That’s it, keep runnin’, Annie!” Sasha taunted. She raised those twin handheld scythes and went head first towards Annie who was barely able to parry it with the hardened crystal blades attached on her wrists. Annie and Sasha were streaks of light above as they clashed in mid-air and their weapons met in a series of sparks. From below, Connie and the members of the 107th squad covered for Sasha and tried to slow the enemy Cyborg down.

“Get her, babe!” Connie hollered with a wide grin from below as he pulled a pin from a hand grenade and tossed it up high. Sasha appeared behind the grenade like air and hit it with the side of one of her blades like a tennis ball.

The explosive hurled at a beeline towards Annie.

Just in time, the grenade went off which broke one of the crystal blades along with half of Annie’s face to reveal the hideous metal skull and teeth on one side of her face. Her eye socket was a hollow that glowed an icy blue.

“Wow,” Sasha laughed. “You’re one ugly bitch!” She landed feet first on the ground and using the momentum from the boosters on her, she back blasted her up towards the falling Annie. She opened her arms wide and the plasma chain that connected her twin scythes chimed.

But when Sasha was close, that was when Annie angled her body to the side to dodge those deadly blades.

“Where the fuck do you think you’re---“ But Sasha was cut off when she landed a bit of a distance away.

“CONNIE!” Mina shrieked in horror.

Annie held Connie by the head in a death grip as she shoved her blade through the man’s left chest through and through. Blood dripped from the corners of Connie’s mouth as he stared up at Sasha in shock. He gasped when Annie roughly pulled the blade out and more blood began to spill out and he fell face first to the ground as the grass beneath became crimson.

“Oops.” Annie smirked but that had been the biggest mistake of her life. “Looks like my hand slipped. Tell you what; why not just open those legs of yours and get a new boyfriend? You’re a pretty slut anyway.”

The golden Cardinal Link within sizzled with tendrils of black lightning.

Sasha screamed and power burst out of her in a bright golden tornado before it shot up into the night sky and speared through the clouds that parted like a ripple of water. When Sasha shot towards Annie, the flora and the trees behind her were turned to ashes from the powerful hot gust that she left. Not being able to react in time, Annie was driven to the ground while Sasha pinned her on the spot. Sasha violently drove one of her scythes through Annie’s neck and locked her to the ground.

The last time Annie had experienced fear was when her father hit her when she was only a teenager. She had put that behind her and moved on believing that there was no greater fear and devastation than being hurt by someone whom she thought was supposed to love and protect her. When she was taken from the hospital after the lethal car accident that had smashed half of her body, Annie didn’t even feel fear during her transition into a Cyborg.

But now…Now that she stared into those bright golden eyes that had turned red at the pupils and were filled with rage, Annie felt terrified.

Those were the eyes of a true killer.

“Sasha!” Armin burst through the surrounding shrub with an injured Jean hanging onto him. His sky blue eyes widened when he saw Connie lifeless on the ground.

“SHIT.” Jean pushed off from Armin and limped towards Connie’s body despite his own injury. He flipped the other man to his side so that he doesn’t choke on his blood. Jean was horrified when he saw Connie’s lifeless half opened eyes. Armin was already contacting Levi and Eren when Marionettes started to emerge. “This is some shit fest over here, god fucking dammit!”

Armin quickly picked up a rifle and threw a discarded heat infused sword at Jean who smoothly caught it with one hand.

“Vivienne,” Armin’s voice was hard with command as he spoke to the red haired agent in Mina’s squad. “You and the others focus on taking down the Marionettes.” His sharp eyes saw that the gaping wound was on the left side of Connie’s chest and when he reached down to feel a pulse, he got one but it was very faint.

“Mina, we need your magic like…NOW!” Armin barked. Those black pigtails swished when Mina quickly put down her rifle and took out a pressure syringe from her combat vest.

Farlan and Claice along with several members of the Alliance and the Core took down the Marionettes left and right but they’re not making a lot of progress because the undead outnumbered them three to one.

Annie struggled to push Sasha first but the other Cyborg just looked at her with those dead, dead eyes. Her lips seem to move but no words came out. When Sasha turned her attention to her right, she saw Connie being surrounded by Armin, Jean, and Mina while the horde of the undead attacked the perimeter while the reinforcements fought back.

With another anguished scream that didn’t quite sound human, Sasha took her free scythe and drove it into Annie’s chest. Annie cried out in pain when Sasha dragged the blade down and tore her chest open. Another scream tore out from Sasha when she plunged her hand in Annie’s chest and yanked her heart out making wires and sinews snap. The last thing Annie saw as life left her eyes was her heart that was made out of flesh and glass tubes, burst when Sasha crushed it in her hands. The other Cyborg was unfazed when Annie’s blood splattered on her cheek like barbaric war paint.

They all stared in horror at Sasha who stood like a statue over Annie’s body. Suddenly, another burst of power came from her in a powerful gust. She stepped over the defeated Cyborg’s lifeless body after she pulled out the twin scythes. With smooth fluidity, the weapons shifted and connected together to reform into her mech-bow. Sasha lifted those dead golden eyes that were bright red in the pupils and pulled the string on her weapon to materialize a particle arrow.

Sasha aimed it at Jean.

“Don’t…” her voice was hollow before rage burst through her system when she screamed. “…TOUCH HIM!”

Before she could fire, Sasha was driven to the ground when numerous blue orbs rained from above. Levi hovered at the sky above; Cardinal eyes molten green and those twin plasma blades slithered with tendrils of crimson lightning.

“Armin, call the hover craft!” Eren skidded to a stop and dropped to his hunches as he helped Jean carry Connie up. “Jean, you go with Connie to the nearest Core facility.”

“What?!” Jean demanded. “What about Armin?!”

“I’ll be fine!” Armin shot back. “You need to go, you’re hurt too!”

“I’m okay!” Jean argued.

“Bullshit!”

“BOTH OF YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP!” Eren snapped angrily. He looked down at Connie and then at the sky where Levi and Sasha had begun their areal battle. Levi shot like a bullet with those blade wings of his while Sasha used powerful momentum by launching herself into the air using high powered jumps through the trees. The impacts from their clashing plasma weapons filled the air with an unpleasant metallic burn.

Levi slashed his blades at the woman but his goal was to incapacitate and not kill her. Unfortunately, that won’t be the case if Sasha proved to be too far gone into the bloodlust. If she was, Levi would have no choice but to kill her.

“Eren, we’re outnumbered!” Farlan’s voice filled Eren’s earpiece with the signal reaching Jean’s and Armin’s communicators as well.

As those sky blue eyes searched the surroundings for a slither of hope and something to integrate into a plan when Mina spoke up: “I’ve stopped the bleeding.” She threw the empty pressure syringe to the side and watched as Hanji’s serum forced Connie’s flesh wound to knit back together. “But I’m not sure if his heart is damaged. He’s a lost a lot of blood though, we need to get him out of here.”

“Five minutes.” Eren snapped as he searched the sky for any signs of the hover craft but all he saw were streaks of green and gold as Sasha’s and Levi’ blades met brutally.

“I got it!” Armin’s head snapped up. He pressed a button on his earpiece and immediately connected with Farlan. “Farlan, Lead the Marionettes in one area.”

“What?” Farlan demanded. “Why?!”

“Just do it!” Armin snapped back. “How many are left?”

“About thirty five.”

“Alright,” Armin nodded and glanced at Jean who watched him expectantly. “Do you have a flare with you?”

“Yeah.” Farlan answered as Armin heard several guns going off.

“Good. Send up a signal flared once you’ve led the Marionettes in one area. After that, run like hell and get into the carrier that will be coming soon.”

“Got it.”

When the signal on Farlan’s side died out, Armin’s intelligent eyes went to the sky. He attempted to reach Levi’s signal but it wouldn’t break through.

“Shit, I can’t reach Levi.” Armin muttered. That was when Eren’s hand clapped on his back and he looked at his best friend in question.

“Relay your plan to me,” He said. “I’ll pass it on to him.”

“How?” Jean asked. “He’s like, thirty feet in the air.”

Eren pointed to the Coordinate chip in his head. “Telepathic connection courtesy of his C3 and my Coordinate with the Cardinal Link. Come on, spill it. We don’t have much time.”

Jean gaped while Armin made it a point to write that amazing discovery in Ilse’s Notebook when they get back. He directed the instructions to Eren in complete detail before he reached into his telepathic link with Levi;

‘ _Levi,’_ He said, his voice urgent. _‘Farlan will send a signal flare and you go lead Sasha in that area. Let her kill the Marionettes Farlan and the others had gathered there. Armin and I will catch up after we get Connie out of here.’_

_‘Understood.’_

Suddenly they heard the engines of the carrier just as a red flare went off in the sky. “Mina, go get Connie and the other wounded to the nearest Core facility.” Eren was aware of those sharp mismatched Cardinal eyes on him. “Take Jean too.”

“I go where Armin goes!” Jean barked angrily while Amrin glared at him.

“Do as Eren says, Jean!” Armin argued, already at the end of his patience.

“Fuck it, Armin! Why won’t you—“ But the argument was suddenly cut from a sudden intrusion.

**“NO.”** All four agents were shocked to see Connie glaring at them. Using the remaining strength he had left, he sat up with Eren’s help.

“Connie, you’re…” Mina began, slack-mouthed in disbelief. With that kind of through-and-through wound, Connie should be unconscious if not dead.

“Take me to her.” Connie growled while he clutched the hole on his left pectoral.

“But your heart,” Jean pointed out. “Wasn’t it…?”

But Connie cut him off with a molten, angry glare. “I was born with my heart on the right.” He replied with irritation. “Now take me to Sasha. **NOW.** ”

 

~

 

When the red flare went off, Levi used those powerful wings to glide away from Sasha before he fired the boosters engraved at the tips of those deadly blade feathers. Levi shot towards the direction where the flare came from aware that his sensors had picked up maddening power spikes from the berserk Cardinal.

Sasha screeched in rage as her target ran from her. As she fell, she landed on a top branch of a tree and launched herself into the air again.

Levi reached the clearing that was crawling with Marionettes and he saw Farlan give him a nod of acknowledgement as he followed Armin’s plan to get his people and the Core’s out of the danger zone. Sasha reached the clearing and Levi closed his wings tight against his back to drop like a bullet to the ground. Before he crashed, Levi broke the momentum as he spread those wings to their full span and the Cardinal power in him blew back the Marionettes as well as everything else as he broke the fall with a graceful landing. Sasha shot down from a high tree and landed on the ground in front of Levi.

Without a word, she began to make her way through the clearing to go at Levi’s throat but the other Cardinal disappeared like thin air with inhuman speed and reappeared up in the sky. Sasha’s vision was then filled with the Marionettes that surrounded her and her target in mind changed.

Levi watched from the sky as Sasha knocked herself out murdering those Marionettes one after the other. Sasha was a whirlwind of fury while she slashed those deadly handheld scythes that she reformed again to decapitate the undead that came at her. Blood and grime splattered all over her and she didn’t even bat an eyelash nor had any emotion on her face. She was like an insane goddess of death that tried to satisfy the murderous berserk Cardinal Link that ravaged her internally.

God, they needed to find a way to pull Sasha out of the blood lust trance if that was even possible. Because once Sasha runs out of Marionettes to kill…her target will switch again.

If the Recipient dies, so will the Cardinal. One way or another, if Connie was really dead, Sasha doesn’t have long either.

His Cardinal eyes widened when he spotted Eren, Armin, and Jean dragging a half conscious Connie towards the clearing. He swooped down towards them and spread his wings as he hovered to block their way.

“Are you planning to walk into hell, you dumbs shits?!” Levi demanded angrily.

“Yeah, I do!” Connie snapped back angrily. “Get the fuck out of my way, Levi!”

“He’s the only one who can stop Sasha.” Armin said, his voice slightly trembled when he heard dying gurgles and Sasha’s manic screams of anger as she wrecked hell in the clearing. “The Notebook didn’t say anything if the Recipient can pull out the Cardinal out of blood lust. It’s worth a shot, Levi. Either Sasha kills off innocents or she’s the one who’s killed.”

Levi narrowed those slanted eyes of his. “Tch.” He then lowered himself to the ground and closed the Wings of Freedom against his back to let them pass through without a word.

Connie advanced forward with Armin’s and Eren’s help while Jean and Levi stood by protectively. Even if Jean was damaged and low on power, he still had some juice left if he needed to fight although he wouldn’t last very long. As Connie made his way towards the woman who brought hell because of him, those half lidded eyes widened at the sight that unfolded before him;

Sasha stood in the middle of a field littered with corpses of the undead. She decapitated the final Marionette and it fell writhing on her feet before it completely stopped. Sasha looked up at the night sky and wailed at the stars in high pitched scream while she dropped on her knees.

Connie’s eyes widened when Sasha tore her combat vest with a single yank along with the shirt she wore to expose the valley between her bra clad breasts. Horror filled Connie and the rest of the squad when Sasha pushed an internal button and a small compartment in the middle slid open to reveal a single red button.

The self-detonation switch.

“SASHA!”

The woman’s head snapped down and looked at the direction of the familiar voice. Her eyes widened when she saw Connie in flesh and blood.

Connie touched his chest. “I’m alive, see?” he smiled shakily. “I was born with my heart on the right side of my chest so Annie didn’t damage anything vital.” Although, he had lost a lot of blood and he was light headed already. “Come here, tater tots.” He held out his hand and beckoned Sasha to come forward. “I want you to calm down. Everything is okay…I’m okay.”

The Cyborg dropped her arms and her weapons before she got up to her feet and despite weak knees, she sprinted towards Connie. Jean, Levi, Eren, and Armin prepared for an attack from their unstable friend but she ignored them and skidded into a stop right in front of Connie.

“You’re…” Sasha’s voice was whisper. She reached out to place her hand on Connie’s cheek just to make sure. Connie smiled and nuzzled his cheek against Sasha’s palm. At that confirmation, Sasha’s power died down and those eyes returned to normal when the red glow within those Cardinal gold irises disappeared. Words rolled before her vision:

**CARDINAL LINK 100% STABILIZED.**

“You’re alive!” Sasha exclaimed and grabbed Connie to crash her mouth against his. When she pulled back from the reuniting kiss, Connie was still there. This wasn’t a dream at all.

Connie smiled at her but then his eyes fell as a dark shadow clouded them and he looked at Sasha sadly.

“I love you, Sasha.” He said. “But I’m sorry about this.” With a quick hand, Connie whipped out a thin titanium ring from a pocket in his combat utility belt. He pressed a button and the ring expanded before he locked the shock collar around Sasha’s neck. Eren and Armin felt a familiar lump in their chests at their memories of Protocol 34 while Jean and Levi frowned but understood.  


“Co-Connie?” Sasha’s voice trembled with fear and disbelief as a feeling of betrayal washed over her. What was happening? Then she whispered brokenly; “W-Why?”

“Command Prompt:” Connie said. “Shut down.”

At that, the light died in Sasha’s eyes and her body stilled before she fell forward. Connie caught her but unfortunately, his strength failed. The effect of the blood loss had finally taken its toll as he too lost consciousness. Ttwo of them fell to the ground together, side by side.

“Well, shit.” Eren muttered hopelessly then he and Armin were startled when two sets of Cardinal glares pinned them on the spot.

“Do you understand now, Armin?” Jean demanded softly and his right eye glowed. “Why I can’t just leave you behind?”

“Let this be a lesson for the both of you.” Levi spread those black blades arranged like wings on his back. There was a mechanical sliding sound as the blades retracted back in quick fluid motions until they disappeared in his back along with the blades he sheathed back. “You are the roots of our sanity so do us and everyone else a favour and don’t die violent deaths.”

Eren and Armin looked at each other just as Mina rushed to them. “Carrier’s here. Everyone boarded.” She huffed as the sky vehicle emerged from the darkness. “We’re overloaded though,” Mina said sadly. “I can only take Connie and Sasha but the chopper I requested for the four of you is almost here.”

“But Jean…” Armin began to protest, only to be cut back by his beloved Cardinal.

“…Is fine.” The Cyborg crossed his arms over his chest, the wound on his side had knitted back together but his right eye still blinked yellow and his turbines were still damaged. “He won’t die easily from a hole on his side and a few busted components because Jean is a badass motherfucker. Okay?”

Eren rolled his eyes while Armin sighed in defeat. “Fine.”

Mina guided the two stretchers that the people from the hover craft lowered before they loaded Sasha and Connie onto them. When the hover craft lifted off and disappeared in the night sky, they soon heard the whirring blades of a chopper in the distance.

“Oh there it is,” Eren sighed in relief. “Come on—“ but as the chopper neared, they heard another set of chopper blades coming from the different direction.

Suddenly, there was a loud explosion as the Recon Core helicopter was blown off and it crashed on a mountain wall in a show of fire and debris.

The 104th stared in shock but they didn’t have enough time to freak out when they saw the suspects.

Berthold stood by an open door of a black Brigade helicopter with those beam cannons aimed at them.

“RUN!” Eren exclaimed and then, Berthold fired.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UP NEXT...
> 
> Eren felt dread eat him up inside as ten people surrounded them while they aimed their weapons.  
> “We’re with the Recon Core.” Eren said as he raised his hands in surrender. “We mean no harm.”
> 
> “I don’t care where you are from.” The first man said. “You are in a restricted area and guards are instructed to incapacitate and even kill any trespassers. This had been agreed upon by the Core, the Garrison, the Brigade, and etcetera."
> 
> ~
> 
> “How dare you use that tone on me?” Armin demanded. “Don't you know who I am?!”
> 
> ~
> 
> “I would really appreciate an explanation right now, Jeager.” Jean managed to get up on his feet with Eren’s and Levi’s help. “Who the is that guy and why the FUCK is he kissing Armin's hand?” 
> 
> "You mean Giovanni?" Eren answered with a shrug. "He's the head butler who serves the Arlert family." 
> 
> "WHAT?"
> 
>  
> 
> -Chapter 41: SANCTUARY-


	42. Sanctuary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Astral Industries is a silent but powerful force in the city. The founding family, the Arlerts, have pioneered transportation since the country's olden days and the constant hard work and skill of it had earned them a financial empire. Not much are known about the Arlerts for they often stay out of the spot light and they don't meddle as long as their profits are steady. 
> 
> Although, besides that obvious fact, the Arlert family are known to produce one exceptional and gifted child in every generation.
> 
> And the prodigy that was born in this generation carried within the birthright to inherit the company and become the next family head upon the retirement of the old generation.
> 
> He is the first grandson, 
> 
> Armin Denzel Arlert.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOLY. SHIT. GUYS. GUUUUUUYSSSSS. I have some good news and some bad news.
> 
> Good news: I've finished the story!!!! So there's no need for you to worry that I would leave you hanging.
> 
> Bad news: I've finished the story *SOBS* What am I going to do with my life now? (Probably watch One Punch Man. lol)
> 
> Anywhoo, as scheduled (Yes, I have an update schedule which I would keep secret from you so the scheme won't be ruined) Here is a new update! Thank you very much for all the love and the support because I never would have finished my first SnK chapter story if it wasn't for you.
> 
> Personal Fun Fact: "My last chapter fanfic was over seven years ago. It was in the Inheritance Cycle fandom and I dropped the story because of a flame message. they told me that my English was really bad and it hurt because I can't do anything about it. English is not my mother tongue that's why I kept apologizing at the start of this fic. I gathered courage because I wanted to contribute to the fandom and the mental stability of us fans. Because shit, guys, we need a fuck ton of mental stability to strengthen our prayer circles so that Isayama doesn't kill off our favorite cinnamon rolls. 
> 
> In the canonverse, we all know about Armin's background and his grandfather. Well, that's different here. WAY different. Also, MANGA SPOILERS: I took Nifa as Armin's relative because of their uncanny resemblance. If you've read the manga, Nifa is in Hanji's squad. It is also a canon fact that Nifa is the most stylish member of the Survey Corps. 
> 
> Again, thank you very much for all the love and the support! You're all wonderful readers and I hope that you like this update. Please comment what you think of this chapter and/or the story so far! See you in the next update! :D

Chapter 41

 

Nile was very, very, angry.

He had always thought that his elite army of Cyborgs were the best but he ate that back with his ass when he found out that three of his powerful soldiers were killed by those Recon Core rejects.

What was happening? First it was just Jean Kirschtein and that was easy enough if he ordered his elite to gang up on him, but now it was Levi and Sasha too.

“Fuck this!” Nile ground the butt of his cane against the plush carpet of his office when he stormed in after Reiner and Berthold had dropped him off.

“They’re evacuating as we speak, sir.” Reiner said, his body stiff as always. “The latest update is that Levi is fighting with Sasha who seem to have gone out of control.”

“One of you go there and make sure the 104th don’t make it back.” Nile pointed out the window. “Take the fastest chopper we have!”

“I’ll go.” Berthold’s voice was sudden but cold. When Reiner looked at him, he saw that the other Cyborg’s eyes were a bright raging red.

It was Annie. It was because Annie was dead.

Reiner held back the animation of shaking his head to chuckle; Berthold felt something after all.

“Go.” Nile snapped and Berthold quickly strode out of the place.

~

Berthold had to finish this quickly before Jean and Levi get the chance to attack him. Those red eyes lit up the bottom of his dead, matted eyes as he stared the four agents dart underneath the canopy of trees to try and lose him. One of them was gravely injured and that bought enough time for Berthold. With his free left hand, he lifted a black metal sphere the size of melon and pressed a button on the side with his thumb which activated the built in timer to thirty seconds.

He then dropped the bomb to the canopy below and it shortened the time as it fell.

“Fly higher!” He snapped at the pilot who did not question his order and did so.

“He’s leaving!” Eren skidded to a halt and watched as the black helicopter flew away. Something didn’t add up; why would Berthold waste his time to fire at them once then just leave like that?

His silent question just had to be answered in the most fucked up way when a black sphere fell from the sky and rolled towards them before four spider like legs snapped out from its sides and buried themselves into the ground to lock the device in place.

Jean’s eyes widened when he saw the timer countdown to fifteen seconds in big red digital fonts. “Shit, it’s a bomb!”

“Get moving!” Eren grabbed Jean by the shoulders to help the other guy move faster despite his injury but the realization that Berthold dropped a bomb on them had caused them five precious seconds.

**10**

Jesus Christ, they weren’t going to make it far in just ten seconds.

**9**

Levi can grab that thing and throw it away, but going back for it would cost time and it would mostly likely blow up half of his face if not his whole body.

**8**

Armin went back to help Eren haul Jean up. He shunned out a terrifying dark voice in his mind that was only concerned about his own survival and leave the dead weight behind. Fuck no, he’ll never leave Jean behind.

**7**

Eren dared to look over his shoulder and saw Levi quickly keeping up from behind. His mind scampered around for solutions but they were too much into a state of panic right now to come up with anything that wouldn’t end in failure.

**6**

They still weren’t getting very far. A bomb that side would probably wipe out half a neighbourhood in radius.

**5**

Levi’s keen hearing picked up the sound of running water ahead and the rapids were very loud.

**4**

Armin quickly saw that they were heading straight for a cliff and the sounds of rushing water filled the air.

**3**

“JUMP!” Jean exclaimed.

“Are you out of your fucking mind?” Eren demanded. “Do you want to get stabbed to death?!” because most likely there were sharp rocks underneath the rapids.

**2**

There was no time. Levi prioritized Eren’s safety over his own and those black wings made out of metal feathers shot out of his back. He grabbed Eren before he tackled him straight to the edge. He spread those wings wide and wrapped Eren and himself in a black metal cocoon. Jean on the other hand locked his arms around Armin and despite the blonde’s startled cry and with what little energy he had in him, materialize a prism shield around them.

**1**

There was an earth shattering explosion that burnt the affected trees like matches and wiped out the area into a wasteland of ashes. The four of them hit the water below with a loud splash and they were swept downstream. They were thrown around like salad against the sharp rocks and boulders that were surely there.

The cocoon Levi had created for him and Eren using his wings was waterproof but he can’t hold it up very long without suffocating Eren inside. Jean and Armin however saw the surroundings through flickering transparency of the Prism shield. The fact that it was going about like a broken light bulb was a sign in itself that Jean’s power was completely drained. They need to find a way to haul themselves out of the rapids. Armin’s heart then pounded against his ribs in fear as he heard the thundering sound of a waterfall closing in. If they don’t get out soon, who knows what would happen if they fell down there.

“Eren,” Levi called over the noise of the water. “I’m opening up. Hold on!” With a nod from the green eyed young man, Levi snapped those wings open and the sharp tips of the blades dug through a large boulder. At the same time, Jean’s power completely burnt out and the Prism shield shattered. But a hair’s breath, Eren managed to grab hold of Armin’s hand when he and Jean swept by while Armin held onto the half conscious Jean with all the strength that he could gather.

But the water was starting to overwhelm them and Jean, who was at the end of their desperate human-Cyborg lifeline, began to slip.

“Jean!” Armin was terrified now. Jean looked up at him from the rushing water and Armin’s eyes widened when he saw that Jean’s left eye was already blinking red with a weak glow. Without any kind of medical assistance within the grace period, Jean will slip into an induced coma and could die of malnutrition, exposure to the elements, and internal bleeding.

That is, if the river doesn’t kill him first.

“Son of a fucking bitch, this is shitty luck.” Levi gritted angrily as he pushed Cardinal power into those wings to haul all four of them into the giant boulder. If it was just him and Eren, it would be easier but he can’t leave Jean and Armin to die.

He won’t lose his family again.

Suddenly, a bright light came down from above and a large thick nylon net fell over them. Discarding the first thought that it was the enemy, the four of them grabbed the net and they were hauled towards the riverbank. They coughed out water and shivered from being drenched in cold river water late in the night. Levi and Jean glared at bright HID torches that were aimed at them and several silhouettes of people who aimed hybrid rifles emerged from behind the trees. When Eren and Armin were done coughing out water that got into their lungs, they shielded their eyes from the bright lights until their sights had adjusted.

Eren felt dread eat him up inside as ten people surrounded them while they aimed their weapons.

“Who are you?” a voice from the group demanded and a form of a man stepped forward, although his face was obscured by the bright torch lights. “This area is part of a strictly private and high security estate.

Eren was about to answer when he noticed the crest on the man’s lapel and the same went for the others.

A symbol of a gear with a silver star in the middle. It was the logo of Astral Industries; the region’s largest and most prominent supplier of vehicles both for land and for sea; for civilian and for military use.

“O-Oi, Armin…” Eren said. The blonde, having realized what Eren saw, felt a chill run down his spine at the familiarity. Holy shit, how did they end up here? Oh, wait, that’s right. There was a river in the estate…

The wide estate that he used to explore.

“Sir,” one of the men lifted his weapon to point at Jean and Levi. “These two are CGCs. God,” he gestured towards a glaring Levi. “Wings, sir. Wings! They don’t make ‘em like the used to, huh?”

“So,” the first man said. “Spies, then?”

“Let’s just kill them here.” Another man grunted. “They’re probably sent by enemy forces to infiltrate the estate and wreck hell.”

 “You have five seconds to answer or else we’ll kill you.” Their leader said.

Eren glanced at the two Cyborgs with them. Jean was hurt and he needed both medical and mechanical attention. In addition to that, Levi had taken damage from fighting Marlow and Sasha as well. They needed all the help they could get if they wanted to make it back to the Recon Core in one piece.

“We’re with the Recon Core.” Eren said as he raised his hands in surrender. “We mean no harm.”

“I don’t care where you are from.” The first man said. “You are in a high security area and guards are instructed to incapacitate and even kill any trespassers. This had been agreed upon with the Core, the Garrison, the Brigade, and etcetera.”

 “Armin…” Eren said in a low tone at the blonde who knelt on the river bank. The men around them didn’t lower their weapons and they all watched them, especially Jean and Levi, with wary eyes. “It’s your call.” Eren was aware of Jean and Levi’s eyes on Armin as well. But what Eren was concerned about is that how all of this affected Armin especially that the secret he kept for so long will finally be revealed.

 “You’re our only chance.” Eren said with an encouraging nod. Armin was one of the kindest and most intelligent people in the Recon Core. But despite his warm nature, no one really knew Armin’s background nor his past.

Not even Jean.

The only ones who knew who Armin really was were Eren and Mikasa.

“No, we’re not…” Jean began but someone stepped behind him and pinned him down by the back of his head with the butt of their riffle. “Son of a bi—“

“Jean!” Armin protested but he stopped when he heard more rifles cocking and clicking as their safety switches were undone. Eren stood unmoving beside Levi who glared at these people while his fingers twitched in preparation to draw out his plasma blades.

“Stay down, blondie!” The man who was rough with Jean, barked. That was when Armin lost his shit.

Eren watched as a shadow crept and darkened those sky blue eyes. Armin slowly stood up to his full height and to Jean’s horror, took a step forward towards the man.

“What did you call me, you pathetic waste of space?” Armin’s voice had lowered darkly.

“Blon—“ But before the man could finish, Armin raised his palm and bitched slapped him.

“What the fuck--?!” The man protested and was about to shoot Armin while Jean struggled on the ground beneath. “You shitty litt—“

Armin’s head snapped up, those sky blue eyes molten to the core and all the guards stilled as a silent shock drifted from them. Coolly, Armin’s fingers combed back the wet, darkened blonde bangs that fell over his forehead to completely reveal his face. Jean was held in utter shock as the expression in Armin’s face changed.

He didn’t look like the Amrin he loved with those eyes that looked at the guards like they were pieces of shit.

“How dare you use that tone on me?” Armin demanded. “Don’t you know who _I_ am?!”

The man didn’t stand down until their leader barked. “Get away from the Cyborg, Luke.” The man did and Levi helped Jean sit up. The leader then stepped away from the light and the silhouette became clear. To Jean’s surprise, the man didn’t dress like a guard. He wore a fully furnished butler’s uniform with a single white handkerchief peeking out of his breast pocket.

He looked young, about their age if not a bit older. His brown hair was neatly combed back over a neat undercut and his face sure was attractive, but what was unique about him were those glass gray eyes that were obviously not human.

“I order all of you to lower your weapons!” Armin snapped. “Harm my friends again and I will have you thrown back to where you came from!”

The men did as Armin demanded and to the squad’s surprise, except Eren, they all got down to one knee as they laid their rifles on the ground.

Armin turned to face the butler who boldly approached Armin before he, too, got down onto one knee and placed his right palm over his chest.

“My deepest apologies” He murmured. “Please forgive the misunderstanding.”

Jean went slack jawed and he felt anger well up in him when the man before Armin took the blonde’s hand and pressed his lips onto the back of it. The anger was then mixed in with jealousy when Armin allowed the contact. No one else’s lips should be on Armin’s skin except for Jean’s. In addition to that, he had no fucking idea what was happening and he was pissed enough for having a long, rough night.

Who was Armin, really?

“I would really appreciate an explanation right now, Jeager.”  Jean managed to get up on his feet with Eren’s and Levi’s help. “Who is that guy and why the FUCK is he kissing Armin’s hand?”

“You mean Giovanni?” Eren answered with a shrug. “He’s the head butler who serves that Arlert family.”

“WHAT?”

“I have no right to tell you what I know because it’s not mine to begin with.” Eren replied as he slung Jean’s right arm over his shoulders to help the other man stand. “You want answers? Ask Armin. This is his territory, after all.”

“You mean to tell me that this is Armin’s place? Sweet fuck, Armin has a butler?!” Jean hissed in disbelief. He was so close to marching right up there to shove a force field into Giovanni’s face. “But he’s downright flirting with him!”

“Not really. It’s just fancy-assed obligations.” Eren said. “He even assists Armin in getting dressed during special occasions. Tuxedos are a bitch to wear, let me tell ‘ya. It gets tight and hot…” Jean narrowed his eyes as Prism energy sparked on his hands.

“Cut it out, Jean.” Levi scolded softy. “We’re in a tight spot right now. You can sort this out with Armin later.” Then he glared at Eren. “And you, stop pissing off Jean. Jealous Cardinals are a bitch to handle.”

Eren just shrugged and watched Armin. “Sorry, Jean.” A smug smile.

“Asshole.” The other Cardinal muttered.

“Granted, Giovanni.” Armin replied as he hastily pulled back his hand when he realized that Jean was giving him and the butler a death glare of jealousy. It was about time for Jean to learn the truth about his Keeper and his lover.

The man known as Giovanni stood up gracefully when Armin told him to do so and the other men followed.

“Inform my grandfather and my cousin that I have returned for a brief stay.” Armin’s tone was clipped like he was used to giving such orders to servants. “And that I have people with me who need medical and mechanical assistance.” He angled his head towards Eren. “You remember Eren Jeager.”

“Ah yes,” the butler nodded curtly. “Dr. Jeager’s son, if I’m not mistaken.”

“Not at all.” Eren shrugged but stood on guard beside Levi. “It’s been a while, Gio. You stopped coming over to play all of a sudden when we were kids.”

“My apologies,” the butler smiled. “My duties began to get in the way. But I’m sure your best friend sufficed for my absence.” He nodded respectfully at Armin’s direction.

_‘Oi, brat.’_ Levi’s voice filled the back of Eren’s mind. _‘Tell me what the fuck is going on here.’_

_‘Well for starters,’_ Eren replied with a sigh. He guessed that he could tell Levi everything in the privacy of their connection. Besides, how can he resist Levi? _‘Armin might not look it, but he can afford to buy our squad a sports car each and still have spare change to travel around the world in his private jet.’_

‘ _Well, then.’_ Levi said, baffled. _‘Holy shit.’_

“Please take us back to the mansion, Giovanni.” Armin sighed. “We’re injured and exhausted.”

 “As you wish.” Giovanni replied. His grey eyes softened as he looked at Armin and he smiled warmly at like someone he was waiting for finally returned after a long absence.

“Welcome home, young master Arlert.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UP NEXT...
> 
> “A miracle.” Nifa scoffed and her cousin glared at her. “I guess you’re not weak after all.”
> 
> “I’m a Keeper of a CGC, a squad tactician, and I’ve fought with insane Brigade Cyborgs and lived to tell the tale, dear cousin.” Armin’s voice dripped with poison. “Unless you can do what I can do, keep your opinions to yourself.”
> 
> ~
> 
> The old man’s head snapped up and those blue eyes filled with intelligence became sharp. “Armin, quit the Recon Core. I’m sure you’ve had enough adventures to last a lifetime.”
> 
> “W-What?” Armin demanded in shock. “I can’t! I don’t want to!”
> 
> “It’s that young man, is it?” The head of the Arlert family asked. “That Cyborg with the broken turbines and strange mismatched eyes?”
> 
> A chill ran down Armin’s nerves and settled on his chest as his heart slammed against his ribs. 
> 
> “Yes.” Armin held his grandfather’s intelligent blue gaze. “His name is Jean Kirschtein.” 
> 
> -Chapter 42: PRIMADONNA-


	43. Primadonna

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone, meet the Arlerts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! So I got some suggestions from a few readers that I should post less often so that the hype would build up. I'll lengthen the posting interval from every other day to a few days if not a week. But as you see right now, I couldn't resist to update. lol. 
> 
> In the earlier chapters, a lot of you have been asking what Jean did to Armin when he imploded into his regression period. Well, you're about to find out now! Also, since finishing the story, I've sunk into a 'post-fanfic depression' of some kind. You know that feeling you get after finishing a good anime? It's like that. As you could see, the next few chapters serve as a gentle fallback from the stressful crescendo of the last few chapters. We need all need to breathe, people. So enjoy some fluff and romance for now.
> 
> Again, thank you very much for all the love and support! Please let me know what you think of this chapter and/or the story so far by feeding my forever-hungry review box titan. (Watch your hands, you might lose 'em!) :D 
> 
> Heads up for the Springles preview!
> 
> Cyber Link Fun Fact: Once the Cardinal Link had fully settled in, the change in the Cyborg's eye color becomes permanent.

Chapter 42

 

“Eren, are you hurt anywhere?” Armin asked after he nodded thanks to a primly dressed maid who placed a thick towel over his drenched shoulders.

“Despite being Annie’s punching bag last night,” Eren shrugged and took the towel the same maid handed to him. “I’m fine.” His eyes were grim and he did his best to hold back the bubbling emotions of negativity from fully losing Mikasa to the enemy. He had been holding it back in since Marlow told them that Mikasa had Linked with Nile. “I just have bruises. Unless you’re hurt too, Levi and Jean are top priority.”

Especially Jean.

The Cyborg in question was being carried on a stretcher by several men as they approached the heart of the estate. His Cardinal eyes had never left Armin’s form and he wanted too much to ignore his injuries just so he can straight out talk to Armin about all that was going on.

Young master? REALLY? Jean didn’t mind that Armin was filthy rich but what grated on his nerves like nails being dragged across a chalkboard was the way that pompous assed butler, Giovanni, pranced around Armin like a puppy.

“Jean,” The next thing he knew, Armin was in front of him. When he tried to sit up, the blonde shook his head and gently pushed him back down with a hand on his almost hollow chest. “You and Levi will be taken to the Cyborg medical facility within the estate, okay? My grandfather employs competent engineers so you’re in good hands.”

“Yeah, sure.” Jean’s tone sounded distant and that made Armin frown. “What other surprises do you have in store?”

“I promise to explain everything to you later.” Armin gently smiled while he pushed back the drenched spiky brown locks of bangs away from those heterochromatic Cardinal eyes. “You’re not mad, are you?”

“Honestly,” Jean sighed and lowered his voice so that the men carrying his stretcher didn’t hear. “I wish you told me back then.” He tore his eyes away and lowered them to the blanket that covered his mangled body. “I’m tired of secrets. All of this is really cool, but it’s like I don’t really know you, Armin.”

Armin wasn’t able to reply when the men carried Jean’s stretcher away. He felt guilt claw against his chest because Jean had a point. He deserved to know who Armin really was if they wanted their relationship to work.  

When all the others were occupied with what they were doing, Eren reached in to gently caress Levi’s cheek. The Aurora Borealis in the back of his mind flared at the contact, but Eren just smiled sadly until the darkness of losing his sister to the enemy clawed at him again.

“Eren.” Levi’s voice was soft. He hated that there was very little he can do now that there might come a time when they will face Mikasa again as an enemy. His name was all Levi could say to comfort this young man whom meant the world to him.

“It’s okay.” Eren nodded but he didn’t smile. “It’s not over yet. One way or another, there’ll be a way to get her back.” He took a deep breath and leaned in to brush his lips against Levi’s in a gentle kiss. He pulled away and Levi blinked once to let it all sink in. “Right now, you need to get healed.”

Levi frowned.

“I’ll see you in a bit.” Eren said to Levi who looked at him with his usual aloofness. “Be nice, okay? Don’t kill anyone. All of this are good graces courtesy of Armin’s family.”

“I’ll try.” Levi said dryly then sighed in a rush when Eren raised a questioning brow at him. “Fine.”

 _“Hey, brat.”_ Eren felt warmth spread through his body when their telepathy kicked in.

 _“Yeah?”_ The moment Eren asked what the matter was, he felt his heart kick when Levi sent a secret and loving kiss through their connection which lingered on his lips physically. Eren smiled. Levi didn’t say much on the physical plane but when it was just the two of them, he had learned to open up his heart to Eren. The true affection Levi only allowed him to see made Eren love him even more.

 _“Stay out of trouble.”_ Levi warned before he turned and left to follow Jean.

Giovanni placed a hand on Armin’s shoulder and led him down the corridor along and he took Eren too.

“Young master, your grandfather and lady Nifa have been informed.” The butler said. Those grey eyes pale as glass flashed from within. “I also prepared a change of clothes for you in your room and for sir Eren as well.”

“Thanks, Gio.” Eren smiled but it turned out bitter. It had been a long and eventful night and all he wanted to do was sleep for a thousand years to numb the pain he felt. “Sorry for crashing in like this. We, uh… ran into some trouble a bit north from here.”

“Oh, it’s no trouble at all.” the other man shook his head. “I should be the one to apologize for the rude welcome. I haven’t seen you for years and I didn’t recognize you.”

Eren turned to look at Armin. “Hey, Armin, do you want me to come with you?”

“No.” Armin glanced at his best friend. His sky blue eyes were hard to the point that they appeared glazed. Eren knew that upon facing his grandfather again, Armin would have to deal with their attempts to get him to quit the Recon Core. Armin’s grandfather was a good man and he just wanted what’s safe for his grandson. But carrying out his birth right as the Arlert heir is something Armin didn't want at all.

And then there’s Nifa Arlert, Armin’s cousin. She’s not evil like Brigade evil but she was a huge and nasty bitch with a sharp tongue who picked a lot on Armin when they were kids. She was nice on some days but most of the time, she was an arrogant bitch who sneered at Armin’s ‘poor’ friends.

“You should go back to the infirmary and make sure they don’t mess up Levi. You know how sensitive and…unique he is.”

Eren looked at Armin thoughtfully. He was sure that the blonde will be fine but he can’t help but feel protective of Armin from that nasty cousin of hers. He did, however, believe that Armin is more than capable of that. He wasn’t the scared, timid, cowering child he used to be. Shit, he fought on the field against a batshit Brigade Cyborg and is Linked with a Cardinal. He never thought someone like Armin was able to break out of a pampered shell like that. Eren remembered one of the visits he had back then. Grisha always brought him along when he came to see Armin’s grandfather so that the kids could play.

_“Hey,” Nifa snapped at Eren and Armin who were bent over a pile of mechanical soldiers and some children’s literature books. “Why don’t you ditch that doctor’s kid and get some real friends, Armin?” Those had been the words that came out of a little girl’s mouth. Eren and Armin had been seven years old and Nifa had been nine._

_“What did you call my big brother, you ugly meanie?” An adorable pissed off six-year old Mikasa got up from the toy swords she was playing with. She threw a toy sword at Nifa’s feet. “If I can make you cry, you apologize to Eren.”_

_Eren had to pull his adoptive sister back from socking Nifa on the face while a nine year old Giovanni, who had recently began his butler training, pulled Nifa back._

 “Let’s get washed up.” Armin proposed as they entered the large lobby of the mansion. Everything just screamed; ‘BEAUTIFUL AND DIRTY RICH’ with cashmere rugs, curtains made out of silk, satin, and spun lace. There were large paintings that hung on the wall and the ceiling was painted with Renaissance style angels but the main attraction was the grand arched brown marble staircase. “Gio, could you please lead Eren to the guest room you’ve arranged? I’ll be fine going to my room on my own.”

“As you wish, young master.” Giovanni placed his palm over the smooth lapel of his suit jacket. “I also took the liberty to contact Commander Irwin Smith to inform them of your whereabouts. Everything had been explained.”

Eren and Armin glanced at each other in relief. Thank God… They were so caught up in the fight, the rapids, and not getting killed by Astral Industry guards that they were forgot to call HQ.

Eren sighed and Armin replied; “Thank you, Giovanni.”

“Will there be anything else?” the handsome young man asked attentively.

“Ah, yes!” Armin’s eyes grew wide with realization. “Please arrange our rooms to accommodate two people. I can’t be separated from Jean and the same goes with Levi and Eren.”

Giovanni frowned and raised his brow in question. “Pardon?”

“We’re their Keepers.” Eren answered this time. “They’re our responsibility so it’s best that we get to keep an eye on them.” He grinned awkwardly. Part of that truth, he just really wanted to be alone with Levi. “It’s protocol.”

Armin gave him the ‘Riiiiiiight’ look of disbelief but Eren threw the look back smugly. He was sure Armin wanted to be alone with Jean as well.

“Ah,” the butler smiled. He wasn’t a CGC and only his eyes were the only thing artificial in his body. “I understand. I shall carry out your request in the earliest convenience. Now,” He waved his hand towards an opposite corridor that was lavishly decorated by antiques just as the others. “If you’d follow me, sir Eren, your room is right this way.”

“Don’t let them get the best of you.” Eren whispered to Arimn’s ear when Giovanni stepped away. “I know you got this, bro. We won’t be here long anyway, so hang in there.” Then he left.

~

Half an hour later, Armin stared at his reflection at the large vanity in his old room. The place remained the same way he left it during his last visit which was Christmas the other year. His room was lined with tall book shelves that touched the ceiling. There was a connected wheeled ladder attached to the case so that he can reach the books that were high up.

He neatly but loosely tied a thin black satin ribbon underneath the collar of his crisp white polo shirt before he pulled on a blue silk cardigan. He combed his golden hair which brushed the ends of his jaw and pulled it back into a half ponytail.

Once done, he pulled open the vanity drawer to put the hair brush back. He then noticed a notebook inside the drawer with a piece of glossy paper peeking out from between the pages. Armin took it and found out that the glossy paper were two Polaroid pictures taken with his vintage camera that broke years ago.

The first picture was that of the 104th squad with the original members; Eren, him, Connie, Mikasa, Thomas, Samuel, and Mina, before she was transferred to the 107th. They were fresh from graduation when this picture was taken and it reflected on their dedicated faces.

The second picture, however, made Armin’s chest thump and clench. It was a picture of him with his arms up as he pointed the camera at himself and his companion. Jean was only two weeks out of the Brigade when this photo was taken. He looked reluctantly at the camera but forced a small smile which looked more sad than happy. His eyes were sunken and his sharp cheekbones sliced against his skin from barely eating. His head leaned on Armin’s shoulder because that time, he can’t hold it up for more than twenty minutes without losing strength.

This was the picture before Armin almost lost his left sight.

 

_“Hey, Jean!” Armin opened the door of Jean’s containment cell in the infirmary after he knocked. The Cyborg leaned against a wall of pillows while he drew something on the sketchpad Armin had given him a few days ago._

_“Hi.” Jean looked up from what he was doing. He was a pity to look at, to be honest. The IV machine designed for CGCs beeped dully as it measured Jean’s stats through a cord connected to his nape. “What’s up, coconut?”_

_Armin grinned, he was used to that nickname that many people used to tease him good naturedly. He lifted his hand and waved the Polaroid camera he found in an antique shop on the way home with Eren and Mikasa. Armin was fond of collecting antiques and he had like, three Polaroid cameras in his shelf at home._

_“Aren’t those obsolete?” Jean asked as he put down the pencil and the pad on the small night stand beside his headboard._

_“Yeah!” Armin nodded as he strode excitedly and plopped down beside Jean who scooted to the side to make room for his friend. “The last batch produced was back in year 2015 BCyT.” He shook the old device to make sure there weren’t any lose screws. “The shopkeeper said that there are still a few films left inside when I bought it.” He paused and let Jean hold the camera in his hands._

_“I took a picture a few weeks after the squad and I graduated from the Recon Core Academy.” Armin continued. “I was wondering if you’d want to take a picture.”_

_“Oh, cool.” Jean handed the camera back with unsteady fingers. “Sure, let’s do it.”_

_Armin and Jean leaned against each other’s sides so that they could fit in the frame._

_“Ready? 1…2…3…Smiiiiile~” Armin clicked the shutter button and the two of them smiled. The flash went off as their picture taken but then Jean suddenly stilled as his pupils enlarged and the small smile he mustered disappeared. His hands immediately went to his face to cover his eyes and his whole form began to tremble._

_“Jean?” Armin lowered the camera after a slip of glossy paper slid out. “Jean, what’s wrong?”_

_When Jean lifted his eyes, Armin gasped when he saw his right eye turn a dark matted brown. They widened when anger flashed in them._

_“B-Blonde…” Jean gritted out as memories of the platinum blonde Cyborg who tortured him flashed in his mind. “Hi-Hitch…” His breaths quickened and his fists clenched on the sheets. “I’ll…KILL YOU!”_

_As if strength returned to him, Jean grabbed the terrified Armin by the collar and pinned him on the bed by the throat. He lifted a curled fist that threw off blue sparks until a glass like force field appeared around it._

_Then he brought it down on Armin’s face and hit his left eye._

_Armin cried in pain but managed to push Jean off and rolled off onto the floor. The camera shattered as he did and crawled as far away from Jean as possible. The white of his left eyes had turned black and red from the blood vessels that burst within and blood leaked out of his tear ducts. When Jean pulled off the chord that plugged him from the machine and another force field formed on his other hand, the Protocol 34 shock collar around his neck went off and sent a high voltage of electricity to incapacitate Jean’s body. The Cyborg fell on the floor, writhing and with his mouth open in a silent scream of pain. He glared at Armin who was curled up in the floor across him with that bloody eye._

_The collar had also sent a distress signal and a few seconds later, Eren kicked the door open and cursed black and blue when he saw Armin. Mikasa strode past them with a pistol in her hand. She went to loom over the writhing Jean and aimed the gun at him. It went off with a loud bang and Jean stopped moving._

_“N-NO!” Armin screamed in horror but Eren held him back._

_“Haven’t you had enough, goddammit?” he demanded with those fiery green eyes._

_“It’s just a tranquilizer calibrated for a Cyborg.” Mikasa lowered the gun and glanced at him with those dark eyes. “He’s unstable and he looks like he won’t live very long anyway. So just stay away from him.”_

_“It was my fault!” Armin protested. “The flash from the camera set him off and---“ But Armin’s words were cut when Eren took him by the shoulders and shook him into reality._

_“He’s dangerous!” Eren’s words were brutal but it carried the painful truth he had to unleash to protect his best friend. “Jean is not worth it, Armin!”_

Armin snapped back to reality when he felt hot tears trickle down his face. He looked at his reflection at the mirror again and wiped away the tears with the back of his hand. That was before; Jean was different now. He risked his life so many times and he almost died in some circumstances. Gone was that scared, unstable Cyborg who was on the brink of death. In his place now, was a powerful and confident Cardinal who fights for the Recon Core and who protects Armin with his life.

_The Cardinal who loves and adores him._

 “That’s it.” Armin whispered to his reflection. His eyes were clear as his conscience and were steely with determination. “No more secrets, Jean.”

~

“Well, well, well,” A young woman sat on a red velvet couch by the fire place. She had straight brown hair that fell past her shoulders. Her ocean blue eyes were bright and calculating as they locked with a pair of sky blue ones. Nifa looked like a more feminine version of Armin who was already feminine looking, so one can only imagine how soft Nifa looked. Unfortunately, that beauty did nothing to match her personality. “The prodigal son returns in a very inconvenient hour. Too early for Christmas, don’t you think?”

The young woman was wrapped in a pink silk night robe that hugged her slender body clad in a lace night dress.

Armin glared at his cousin with a bored scowl that he tried to copy from Levi. And just like it was a good luck charm, it actually worked when Nifa hid an annoyed sneer that satisfied Armin.

“Grandfather, I’ve returned for a brief stay. I’m sorry for the suddenness, I swear I didn’t expect this to happen too.” Armin turned and bowed his head slightly in respect towards the old man who sat on a matching red loveseat by the fire place. Despite his old age, Jameson Arlert still had the strength of a bull and the intelligence of a shark that he was in the business world. However, being in his late 90’s had already started to take its toll on his health.

“Giovanni told me that there was a Recon Core operation at one of Rod’s warehouse north of here.” James’ hand rested on an ivory cane whose handle was carved into an eagle’s head. “And that you and your…friends were caught in the rapids.”

“It’s true.” Armin nodded.

“A miracle.” Nifa scoffed and her cousin glared at her. “I guess you’re not weak after all.”

“I’m a Keeper of a CGC, a squad tactician, and I’ve fought with insane Brigade Cyborgs and lived to tell the tale, dear cousin.” Armin’s voice dripped with poison. “Unless you can do what I can do, keep your opinions to yourself.”

Nifa rolled her blue eyes. “Why would I risk myself like that?” she muttered.

“That’s enough, you two.” James sighed and pushed himself up with his cane. He walked to Armin and pulled the young man into a tight embrace. “I’m just happy that you’re alright, Armin. I can’t bear to lose another son.”

Armin’s eyes softened as he returned the embrace. “My father died for a cause and I offer myself the same.”

“But still,” James broke the embrace and looked at the young man who stood before him. No more was the little timid angel that liked to read his children’s book at the foot of his desk while he read and signed documents. “You could have died. I’ll ask you again, come back and work for Astral Industries. We could really use that bright mind of yours.”

A gentle smile curled up on Armin’s lips as he shook his head. “I can’t, grandpa.” He replied. “I love my job. I can work part time here for extra income but I’ll always be Agent Arlert first.” He glanced distastefully at his cousin. “But I’m sure Nifa is more than competent to take over after you. Besides, I’m more of a man of military science than a merchant.”

“Thaaaank God.” Nifa’s sigh was made to point out that she didn’t really want Armin working with her. “But I don’t understand why you need to work for extra income. You’re an _Arlert_ , for crying out loud and your bank account says it all, Denzel.” Nifa said Armin’s second name with a British roll on her tongue. It was something she picked up from studying in one of those prestigious schools abroad. “Our family is the pioneer of transportation since this city was a back water shanty. Our wealth and title matches the Reiss’.” But Nifa’s expression froze when Armin’s eyes glazed over in anger as he pinned her with one look.

“I don’t give a shit about the Reiss, Odette.” Nifa’s second name left He said and James felt uncomfortable with Armin’s choice of words. “You have no idea what they’re capable of and I’m pretty sure you stay ignorant from the truth that’s happening while you obsess over your collection of designer shoes.”

“What _is_ happening, Armin?” James frowned. “Will this be bad for business? Astral had always remained neutral, you know that.”

The blonde took a shaky inhale before he rubbed the gap between his eyebrows; he should’ve worn contact lenses. He then explained the situation in the simplest way possible so that his grandfather and his cousin could easily catch up.

“A biochemical-Cyborg war with the Brigade and the Reiss…” James plopped down on the chair and shook his head in disbelief. Even if she didn’t show it, Nifa felt uneasy as well. Such a thing was just happening a mile or two north of the Arlert estate. If it got a bit more out of hand, they would’ve been caught in the crossfire.

The old man’s head snapped up and those blue eyes filled with intelligence became sharp. “Armin, quit the Recon Core. I’m sure you’ve had enough adventures to last a lifetime.”

“W-What?” Armin demanded in shock. “I can’t! I don’t want to!”

“You could die!” James argued, furious.

“I…I can’t leave, grandfather.” Armin’s voice was hard with stubborn dedication. He can’t ditch the Core, he will NEVER ditch the Core. His eyes fell sadly. “I’m sorry, but what you ask is something I cannot do. You’ve always told Nifa and I that our lives are our own. Well,” he paused. “This is my decision. I can’t leave the squad. I can’t…There’s...” he composed himself and took a deep breath. “Please don’t worry, okay? Besides the squad and the Core itself, there is someone who protects me with his life. I can’t…” she shook his head at the thought. “I can’t just leave him behind.”

Nifa studied Armin with those judging eyes while James’s stare did not waver.

“It’s that young man, is it?” The head of the Arlert family asked. “That Cyborg with the broken turbines and strange mismatched eyes?”

A chill ran down Armin’s nerves and settled on his chest as his heart slammed against his ribs.

“Yes.” Armin held his grandfather’s intelligent blue gaze. “His name is Jean Kirschtein.”

James took a deep breath and muttered under his breath; “I suppose that I won’t be expecting grandchildren from you too, then?” A shake of his head. “What else will you deprive me of?” another sigh.

Heat burst on Armin’s face. “P-Pardon me?”

“Never mind.” James shook his head. “You’re just as stubborn as your mother.”

“And speaking of,” Nifa pointed out in a tone that meant to piss off Armin. “The repairs for the two CGCs got a bit pricey. Giovanni reported to me that the engineers replaced all four turbines in that guy’s body with the latest state of the art models in the market today for enhanced quality.” She rolled her eyes. “Don’t get me started on the short, brooding guy with Eren. It’s even luck we happen to have a spare of the latest power rig for him.”

Glorious irritation filled Armin and he had to take a few breaths to calm himself. His cousin had always been a capitalist and always asked for payment no matter how small.”

“Name your price, Nifa.” Those sky blue eyes turned cold and calculating as he engaged in a battle of the mind and wits with his cousin. “Check, credit card, or cold hard cash?”

“Tch.” Nifa was annoyed that Armin wasn’t so docile anymore and she will surely miss the gullible disposition which allowed her to get her own way.  

“I’m going to warn you only once, dear Odette.” Armin’s voice dropped when he used Nifa’s second name in return. He thought of Farlan, Claice, and the Alliance. “Don’t get too greedy or you’ll make powerful enemies.”

“Don’t bother.” Nifa flicked her hand to dismiss the issue when she felt uneasy from her cousin’s probing eyes.  “I don’t need your money. Just consider the upgrades on your friends a welcome home gift.”

James was used to his grandchildren’s bickering and as these two grew older, their arguments and fights adjusted to fit their age. Right now, they were at the stage of sarcasm and intimidations.

“Just don’t die, Armin.” James said and his eyes became sad. It was hard to imagine that this kind old man had a different side when he was dealing with business matters.

“I’ll do my best to live as an old man.” A gentle smile. He can’t die like a flower being ripped violently from the stem. Because if he did, he’ll be digging two graves…maybe even more.

Suddenly, there was knock on the door and at Nifa’s approval, Giovanni walked in. “Young master Armin,” he bowed. “Sir Levi and sir Jean are discharged from the care of the engineers. Sir Eren had already retrieved Levi and they have retired for the night.”

“What about Jean?” Armin asked, worried.

“The new turbines are still on the way from the main shipment.” Gionvanni replied. “But sir Jean’s flesh injuries have been regenerating generously and his power was restored as well. He’s fine but his upgrades won’t be installed until tomorrow.”

“Where is that young man now? I’d like to meet him.” James asked and Giovanni answered by opening the door wider. Armin’s eyes widened; Jean stood on the hall way with his hands in the pockets of the denim he sported with a fresh pair of black and neon blue Nike kicks. He wore a gray long sleeved cotton shirt with the sleeves pushed up to his elbows.

“Sir Jean had insisted on coming along to see to master Armin’s safety.” Giovanni said.

“Jean…” Armin breathed out. He was so happy that Jean was okay despite the state he was in earlier that evening.

“Good evening, Mr. Arlert.” Jean stepped into the room and he used a careful and respectful tone. He looked at Nifa and felt uncomfortable at the uncanny resemblance she had with Armin. “Uh, good…evening, Ms. Arlert.” He cleared his throat, unsure of what to say. “Thank you for your help and I’m very sorry for uh, dropping by and imposing on you like this. I heard the stuff were pretty expensive but I’ll be sure to pay--”

“Think nothing of it.” James waved a hand to dismiss the matter. So this was the young man his Armin spoke so highly of. “You can pay me back by protecting my precious grandson.” He gestured at a blushing Armin. “As always, I’ve failed to convince Armin to leave the Recon Core because according to him; there was someone he cannot afford to leave behind.”

A knowing smile lifted Jean’s lips until he downright grinned. “Did he now?” he glanced at his Keeper with a certain look of gentleness which James caught with those intelligent eyes of his. This young man looked at Armin the way he used to look at his lovely wife when she was still alive.

And that was how James realized that he approved of this Jean Kirschtein boy.

“Oh, he’s cute.” Nifa pointed out after she studied Jean. “Are you sure you chose the right Arlert grandchild? I’m totally single right now.”

“Sorry, miss.” Jean shrugged and walked in to stand firmly beside Armin who was startled. His right eye glowed as it reflected the Cardinal Link within him. “But I’m pretty sure I chose the right one.”  

Armin felt a hard lump form in his throat when his grandfather cleared his throat and motioned for him and Jean to take a seat on the opposite couch. With that, Jean knew that it was time to meet the family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UP NEXT...
> 
> “Commander Irwin’s here and he ordered to steer clear from Sasha.” Hanji scowled. 
> 
> “Then steer clear from me as well while I stabilize MY Cardinal.” Connie’s brown eyes were like embers of determined rage that actually amazed Hanji. 
> 
> “That’s insubordination, agent Springer.” Hanji’s voice stopped Connie at the doorway as the man yanked the door open. “You could lose your badge.” 
> 
> Connie didn’t move for a moment and stood there like a frozen statue but he didn’t turn his head to look at Hanji. 
> 
> He silently gave his answer when he walked away to find Sasha. 
> 
> -Chapter 43: LOVE AND CONSEQUENCE-


	44. Love and Consequence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Move over, Romeo and Juliet...
> 
> Make way for Connie and Sasha.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! I hope you're all well tonight/today. Hey, I'd just like to say about the recent acts of terrorism happening around the world, my heart, thoughts, and prayers go to the people of Paris, France. If there are any readers that live there, I hope you guys are safe. 
> 
> SO I have four days off this week so yay! I'll put up the next update probably on Thursday or later this week. Stay tuned for it, guys. IT'S AN 18-PAGE TRIPLE SMUT CHAPTER THAT TOOK ME TWO NIGHTS TO WRITE OMFGHOLYSHIEEET. All for you beautiful readers! (yaay!!!) 
> 
> Cyber Link Fun Fact: It was already mentioned that Levi is gifted with playing the piano. But unknown to many, even to Eren, Levi also has the most beautiful singing voice in the 104th squad...He's just shy about it, y'know.
> 
> D'aawww, Levi-heichou <3 This chapter is dedicated to all the Springlers out there!! Seriously, Connie and Sasha deserve more fanfics and love. They're the freakin' dynamic duo, for crying out loud! Thank you for all the love and support you've all given. Really, thank you. <3 *deep bow* 
> 
> Please let me know what you think of this chapter and/or the story so far! Until next time!

Chapter 43

 

Connie’s eyes snapped open.

“Sasha!” He exclaimed suddenly when he jolted upright. But then the left side of his chest burst in pain and his hand immediately went to clutch his wound. His eyes widened when there was a hard metal thump. When he probed around, he felt something solid underneath his muscles.

“What the fucking hell…” He muttered.

“Good. You’re awake.” Hanji pulled the white curtain barriers aside. “You have no idea what a miracle it is to have your heart on the right side of your chest.” The doctor huffed and planted her hands on her hips as she studied the agent before her. “I have to cover up that hole with metal because Annie did a number on you like she’s some industrial paper puncher.”

“Where is she?” Connie demanded as he clenched his fists on the white sheets. He remembered the events before he passed out and they were vivid as day.

Protocol 34.

The command prompt to shut down.

“Don’t you want to know what happened to the others first?” Hanji frowned. “Because they didn’t make it back here.”

Connie’s heart stopped for a split second as he stared at the doctor in utter horror. This can’t be, he can’t be the only member of the 104th that’s left standing. But he had faith, this wasn’t going to happen to his teammates because he believed that those four are too good and too stubborn to be dead. That kind of hard-headedness was what made their squad special.

“I’m sure they’re not dead.” Connie gritted out. He channelled the anger and dread he felt inside and made it sound tough because sometimes, enthusiasm lets you down.

“They’re not.” Hanji nodded. “After they evacuated you and Sasha first, Berthold went back for them and destroyed the chopper sent to pick them up. They were washed south by the river rapids when Berthold threw a bomb sphere at them.”

She then lifted her handheld tablet and several diagrams, instructions, and raw data flashed in the screen. “Eren’s nice enough to send a sample of the M serum through Mina.” She shook her head in a sign of defeat. “This thing rots the veins and the brain. There’s no antidote, you’re good as dead if your bloodstream gets injected.”

“So there’s no choice but to kill those…things?” Connie hated the idea of eliminating teenagers that were supposed to hold so much promise for the future. But if what Hanji said was true, then he had no choice but to prevent those Marionettes to spread hell in the city.

“Yes.” The head doctor nodded. “The rotting state that tolls on their bodies? With just that, salvation is already impossible.”

“And what about the others? Are they alright?” Connie swung his legs over to the side of the bed. He then started to collect himself so that he could stand on his own.

 “Yup.” Hanji grinned and chuckled in disbelief. “Guess what? The head butler of the family that owns Astral Industries called the Recon Core to tell the Commander that those four landed in their estate. Under normal circumstances, they would have shot them on the spot due to the high security and restricted nature of the company’s founding family.”

“I’ll take it that Armin outsmarted them in a negotiation?” Connie asked but instead, Hanji laughed and shook his head.

“You’ll be surprised to know that Armin IS the negotiation.” She replied. “Turns out that your squad’s brains is a Golden Boy. Eren, Mikasa, and Armin have secrets that was only meant for their trio.”

“I don’t get it…” Connie scowled.

“Armin is the first grandson of Astral Industries’ current CEO.” Hanji grinned. “So technically, by birth right, Armin is the next family head and CEO.”

“Holy. Shit.” Connie went slack jaw at that piece of information. When the time comes, Armin would have to leave the Core and take over the company that pioneered transportation since the city’s shanty days. If that was the case, their brilliant tactician would have to quit and leave them…

Leave Jean.

“So, Armin’s rich?!” the agent asked in disbelief. He shook his head and rubbed the groggy sleep off his eyes.  

“Filthy. He paid for Levi’s and Jean’s repairs AND upgrades.” Hanji grinned. The expense incurred would have taken out one eight of the Recon Core’s bank account. That was the reason the Brigade would rather build improved Cyborgs and discard the old ones after the end of their service term. Cyborg upgrades were just that expensive.

“And get this, Armin even made arrangements to send the same state of the art upgrades for Sasha. The deliveries will arrive in a few hours.” Hanji continued.

Connie made it a point to thank Armin later. His animated expression then became grim when he glared at Hanji with those intense half lidded eyes.

“I’ll ask again.” He said slowly. “Where’s Sasha?”

“She’s in high security confinement.” Hanji’s answer was straight to the point. There was no use in sugar coating the facts.

“Why?!” Connie demanded. High security confinement meant restrains and being treated like a dangerous criminal.

“She’s still highly unstable despite having calmed down, Connie.” Those glasses glazed over when Hanji replied. “In addition to that, she’s a Cardinal. Put that in the equation and she can dish out a lot of damage that could wipe this small research facility into a clean slate.”

“I’ll go see her.” Connie gritted as he pulled out the IV tube that was connected in the inner bend of his arm and the monitors went on in alarm at the forced withdrawal. He then grabbed his uniform jacket that hung on the back rest of a visitor’s chair and made sure that his badge was still in there. Connie placed the piece of clothing over his shirtless body even though he found it hard to move his left side which was still sore from the surgery.

“Connie, wait, no!” Hanji protested and blocked Connie’s way when the man got onto unsteady feet to head to the door.

“Get out of my way, Hanji.” Connie’s voice trembled with the rage and worry he felt. “She needs me.”

“She’s—“

“If she doesn’t see that I’m alive and well,” Connie immediately cut Hanji off. “The Cardinal Link will remain unstable and she might go berserk again. Besides,” He shook his head and glared. “Are you even sure that the Cardinal Link is unstable? Because she was hella fine when she saw me.”

Hanji frowned and the look she gave said that she didn’t buy whatever the hell Connie was trying to serve her.

“Listen, what Sasha needs right now is assurance, okay?” Connie said.  “She needs me and heck, I fucking need her.”

“Commander Irwin’s here and he ordered to steer clear from Sasha.” Hanji crossed her arms over her chest sternly, the usual smile still absent from her face.

“Then steer clear from me as well while I stabilize **_MY_** Cardinal.” Connie’s brown eyes were like embers of determined rage that actually amazed Hanji. First Armin, then Eren, and now, Connie; the 104 th are truly amazing to the very heart of it.

“That’s insubordination, agent Springer.” Hanji’s voice stopped Connie at the doorway as the man yanked the door open. “You could lose your badge.”

Connie didn’t move for a moment and stood there like a frozen statue but he didn’t turn his head to look at Hanji.

He silently gave his answer when he walked away to find Sasha.

 

~

 

In the meantime, Nile strode through the Reiss’s mansion door and made his way to Rod’s study. There was no time to rest and he couldn’t do it anyway. He was a ball of paranoia knowing that his elite army had been cut in half and he doesn’t trust the Berthold had killed off the rest of the 104th squad. There was a nagging voice in the back of his mind that the Recon Core’s CGCs are far from normal. Irwin had a secret weapon in his arsenal and Nile didn’t like that to the point that he had become paranoid about it. His last trump cards are the Black Widow and the Class A serum.

“Nile, what is the meaning of this?” Rod Reiss demanded. He stood in the middle of his lavish study in a dark blue velvet night robe lined with gold and silver thread that looked like it would cost a normal person two months of his pay check.

Reiner stood firmly beside Nile when the Brigade’s commander motioned for the Cyborg to.

“Sorry for the unholy house call, my friend.” Nile smiled tightly. “But this matter is just too important to delay.” He motioned for the silver metal case in Reiner’s hands. “Here’s the product.”

At that signal, Reiner opened the case and Rod’s eyes widened. Nested in a styro-mould was a single transparent pressure syringe. There was a blue liquid inside that had a dull fluorescent glow to it and Rod slowly reached out to take the device from the case.

“This is the A Serum?” he asked in awe. The serum that would make him the ultimate near immortal. Nile smiled and nodded. He then took Rod’s hand when the other man held it out to shake.

“You paid good money and I delivered.” Nile said with a knowing look. He smiled when Rod popped off the cap and stared at the one inch needle that gleamed.

“Well, my friend,” the head of the Reiss family grinned like an excited child. “I’m not going to waste time in using this.”

“Be my guest.” Nile motioned and Reiner closed the lid of the case shut and stepped back to loom over his Commander protectively in preparation.

Rod rolled up the sleeve of his robe to expose the inner bend of his left arm and without a second’s delay, he injected himself. He pushed the button and there was an infusing hiss as the serum ran through his veins. There was a moment of silence as Rod fell on his knees while he gasped for air. He clutched his heart and heaved until he threw up blood on the carpet. Froth bubbled out of his mouth and the blood vessels in his eyes burst which made the whites bloody.

“Ni-Nile…” Rod gasped as he curled on the floor. “What’s happening to me? I don’t feel…” He wasn’t able to continue when he threw up blood again. Nile looked down on him with those beady black eyes while a smirk played on his lips.

“You just injected cyanide in your bloodstream.” Nile chuckled darkly while Reiner’s own lips lifted into a slow, cold smile. “Of course you’ll feel like that.”

“You tricked me!” Rod spat through the froth on his mouth. “Guards!” with the last ounce of his strength, he slammed the distress button on his designer watch. The large double doors burst open and a bloody decapitated head and a severed lower part of a torso flew in and landed with a wet thud beside Rod.

Mikasa walked in, the long jointed blades on her back spread out like spider legs. She had changed into combat wear with the Brigade’s unicorn insignia on her bullet proof vest and the red scarf Eren had given her was permanently absent. Her eyes were matted and lifeless as she stared at the fallen Rod Reiss while the bottom of her dark pupils glowed red with the Cyber Link. She left a trail of bloody dismembered corpses in the hallway outside with Rod’s guards.

“You are a pathetic, gullible fool, Rod.” Nile shook his head in disappointment and reached into his inner coat pocket to pull out an identical pressure syringe except that the liquid in the vial was a fluorescent red. The real Class A serum was the last thing Rod saw as the light left his eyes and laid on the pool of his own bloody vomit.

Nile carefully kept the pressure syringe back into his pocket. He turned on his heel and left the study and he walked down the bloody hallway with a disgusted look as he stepped over the mangled corpses that had fallen through the Black Widow’s eternally sharp blades.

“Reiner,” Nile’s voice was calm yet clipped. “Tell Berthold to gather the Marionettes from all of our warehouses and Rod’s.” Reiner’s head perked up in attention while Mikasa stared straight on with those dead eyes. “Split the army into two with the biggest portion to attack the city while the rest comes with you elites to burn down the Recon Core fortress.”

“Understood, sir.” Reiner nodded with a single movement as he typed in the message on the screen of his multi gauntlet and sent it to Berthold without a second’s delay.

“Mikasa,” Nile said this time and the Black Widow lifted her eyes to lock onto Nile’s back who led them out of the Reiss mansion. “Contact the Recon Core and give them one chance for surrender within the 24 hour window we’ll give them.” Nile took a breath of satisfaction as he patted his inner breast pocket where the Class A serum was. “We’re not barbarians. I believe that a warning is only proper courtesy.”

“As you wish.” Mikasa said simply.

 

~

 

Connie dragged himself down the hall until he reached the containment units on the other side of the small building. He punched in his badge number and the twin doors beeped before they hissed open into another room behind the one way viewing glass.

His eyes widened and shock left him in a hurried gasp.

Sasha was strapped down on a cot with a metal strip around her torso that connected to the sides of the bed. Her limbs were spread open like an X with her ankles and wrists locked against the bed with thick titanium bands.

“Jesus fucking Christ.” Connie wasted no time in getting inside the containment cell. How could they treat Sasha like a damn animal?! “Sasha!” he made his way to the bedside to wake Sasha up. He reached in to pat those soft flawless cheeks that he liked to nuzzle a lot.

Bright gold Cardinal eyes opened slowly and the internal lenses in them made a mechanical sound as they adjusted.

“Connie?” Sasha asked softly before the realization fell on her. “Connie!”

“Yeah, it’s me, tater tots.” Connie grinned briefly but his brows furrowed once again. He worked on unstrapping Sasha by inputting his code and the bands came undone. “I’m okay, see? I’m alive.” Connie said when he helped Sasha sit up and lean against the pillow he propped up. The hospital gown was a baggy curtain around her lush curves and that made her look lanky like the way she was when she first arrived in the Recon Core.

“Thank God.” Sasha whispered thickly with the tears she cannot shed anymore. “I thought…Oh God…” she shook her head and covered her face in shame. “Did I kill anyone? How many?”

But instead of leaving her to suffer alone, Connie took Sasha’s hands from her face and placed them on the bandage on his right chest to let Sasha feel the hard metal plating that patched him up.

“Annie.” Connie replied. “You…downright tore her apart.” He paused and racked his hazy mind for more information because the meds haven’t fully worn off yet. “I don’t know if you remember, but you fought with Levi until Armin planned to lead you to the Marionettes Farlan gathered. At least,” he sighed. “That’s what I’ve heard. All thirty five of them.”

“Holy mother of Rose.” Sasha breathed out and ran her fingers through her long burgundy hair before shook her head in disbelief. “What’s going to happen now?” she gestured at the containment cell. “I’m a high risk liability!”

“It’s not your damn fault, Sasha!” Connie exclaimed. “It was mine. I let Annie stab me and that made you lose control of the Cardinal Link. You only reacted the way you did because I was almost severed violently from you.”

Sasha lowered her eyes and curled her legs until her knees touched her chest into the usual human ball she turned into when things got too stressful. But Connie pulled her out of it and when he took her face into his hands to make her look at him, he leaned in to press his lips against Sasha’s in a tender kiss.

“You’re okay now, right?” Connie asked gently. “You’re under control?”

The Cyborg looked at him with those Cardinal orbs for eyes and Sasha nodded. She was the one who leaned in this time and she kissed Connie deeply as she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him to her. In the middle of this confusing chaos, Sasha found solace and love in Connie’s arms. If only they could forget everything and stay like this for the rest of their damn lives, that would be totally awesome. But then again…

**“Ahem.”**

The two pulled apart when someone on the door way coughed noticeably. Commander Irwin stared down on the both of his agents especially at Connie who held his own ground.

“Agent Springer,” Irwin’s voice was flat but his blue eyes were intense. “Dr. Zoe warned you.”

“Yes, sir.” Connie stood straight. “She did but,” she glanced at Sasha who stared back at him with wide horrified eyes. “I decided against it.”

Irwin closed his eyes briefly and took one deep breath before those intelligent blue orbs appeared again. Suddenly, Sasha and Connie were aware of the strong air of authority that filled the room.

“Connie,” Irwin began. “What do you propose we do with Sasha?”

That was it. That was the million dollar Keeper question that Armin and Eren had to go through. If Connie gave a wrong and unconvincing answer, Sasha might be taken away or worse, be put down like a rabid dog for being a high risk liability. Because like Levi and Jean, she actually attempted to hurt people. If it wasn’t for Levi who fought with the berserk Cardinal, Sasha would have gone ahead and murdered her whole squad during her state of blood lust before she went on and self-destructed afterwards.

“This is the first time you’ve asked me, Commander.” Sweat beaded on his forehead as Connie stood firmly beside Sasha’s bedside. “Despite Sasha’s suicide attempt during her regression.”

“Have you seen the field of bodies she left back there?” Irwin asked and Sasha turned to look at Connie, doe-eyed in disbelief. “That’s why I’m asking you. What do you propose we do with Sasha after she went on and attacked Jean and Levi?”

“She wasn’t herself, sir.” Connie shook his head to emphasize his point. “She lost control of our Cardinal Link because I let my guard down and that allowed Annie to lethally wound me. In our defense, Krista said that the Cardinal will lose all logic and control upon any sign of death of the Recipient. Sasha thought I died and that made her lose it.”

 _‘Our?’_ The word replayed over and over again in Sasha’s mind as she stared at Connie’s broad back that was turned to her. The emblem of the Wings of Freedom proudly displayed itself on the back of his uniform jacket.

“How are you feeling now, Sasha?” Irwin asked as his eyes pinned Sasha on the spot. The Cardinal held that intense blue gaze with her gold ones.

“Ready to fight, sir.” She replied with a hard tone of determination and eager nod.

“How can I assure that Sasha will not lose control of her Cardinal power again?” Irwin then asked. “I cannot risk my people out there with you in such a state.” Having a Cardinal in the team was a double edged sword because of their fragile Link with their Recipients. What more with three of them?

“As long as I’m not violently killed,” Connie replied. “It’ll be fine, sir.”

Irwin was in thought for a while before he considered what happened earlier. “Hanji told me that you defied my order despite the threat of the punishment for insubordination.”

Connie didn’t say anything but his eyes remained hard. Irwin continued: “You fully accepted the consequences with your actions, Agent Springer. In the Recon Core law, the equal punishment is termination of your badge.”

Sasha shook her head. “No, please—“ but Connie cut her off with a silent look.

“Fine, Commander.” Connie finally said. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his badge. The polished gold plated metal had an embossed insignia of the Wings of Freedom and his name and badge number were engraved at the top and bottom respectively. “But Sasha comes with me.” He threw his badge on Irwin’s direction and the Commander caught it with the reflexive ease with his cyborg arm.

“And why should I let that happen?” Irwin challenged. Connie was about to answer when Sasha beat him to it. Her voice lacked the usual cheerfulness it had and instead held a certain heavy darkness.

“Because the Link will be unstable.” She said and she sat up straight. “When Eren was taken, I could feel Levi’s Cardinal Link trying to burst from his own control even when I was asleep. Uneasiness does that, sir.”

“Ask Jean when they get back. Shit happens when the Recipient and the Cardinal are separated.” Connie turned his back and removed his jacket to drape it over Sasha who pulled it close to herself. Shit, they were getting fired. “Let’s go, Sasha.”

Connie helped Sasha up and she got to her feet. The two brushed by Irwin wordlessly as they made their way to the corridor that stretched before them. Irwin watch the two retreating figures with a blank expression.

“Where will we go?” Sasha whispered, worried. “We can’t run away from the war, Connie. The squad needs us.” Leaving them hanging in the air is a betrayal Sasha cannot bear to stomach. But Connie just gave her an assuring smile.

“We’ll manage; my mom left the house in my name before she passed away. And who said we’re running?” he grinned, but he too, was unsure. The Recon Core had always been family but then again, no family would judge so easily if one of them decided to protect another in a dire situation. Connie knew that the insubordination he showed will have consequences; but to him, he’d rather lose his badge than lose the love of his life. “We’ll still fight with Eren and the others. We’re just going to do it our own way.”

Sasha hissed in surprise. “You fucking quit the Core!”

“No,” Connie shook his head as held onto Sasha because his injury still hurt. “I got fired. We both were, heh. I bet my mother’s pissed off in her grave right now.” He sighed.

“You’re crazy for going against Commander Irwin like that!”

“Not as crazy as I am for you, tater tots.” Connie winked but he smiled bitterly. He’ll miss this job. “This is sappy shit, but I love you.”

“I love you too, you idiot.” Sasha smiled and shook her head. Dear God, she’s blessed with a very stubborn but determined man.  What in the ever loving name of Maria, Rose, and Sina had she done to deserve a guy like Connie?

As they neared the exit of the facility with nothing but the clothes on their back, a voice came from behind them.

“Agent Springer and Agent Brause.” Irwin’s voice boomed from behind them and when they looked back, they saw the Commander who stood there. “Where do you think you two are going?”

“We…” Sasha began but Irwin shook his head hopelessly and smiled. Once again, the 104th didn’t fail to amaze him.

“I swear to God, the 104th squad keeps surprising me.” he threw Connie’s badge back to him and the other man caught in in his hand.

“Sir?” Connie asked, confused. He was sure that he just got relieved from his duties.

“You passed.”

“The fuck?” Those half lidded eyes widened. He really expected that he won’t be able to make it through unlike Eren and Armin.

“Connie, respect!” Sasha elbowed Connie’s side in shock and the man hissed in pain when his surgical wound stung.

“I said,” Irwin crossed his arms over his broad chest. “You passed, you get to stay. And besides, your friends will be very upset if the family loses you both. You’ll get an earful with just Eren himself.”

Totally. What more with Jean and Armin who are complete naggers? And Levi, Jesus Christ, that guy can make you confess all the bullshit you’ve done in your life with just a death glare.

“Connie, get some rest.” Irwin continued before he paid attention to Sasha. “And Sasha, the installation of your new upgrades will be in five hours. Get some rest too and you can thank Armin later. They’ll be back as soon as Jean’s own upgrades are installed.”

“I don’t understand, what upgrade?” she asked but Connie just grinned at her with the promise to explain when the two of them are alone.

“Go on, both of you.” Irwin turned his back to walk away. “Don’t make me say it again.”

Sasha and Connie looked at each other and grinned happily.

“Yes, sir!” Cardinal and Recipient said in union.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UP NEXT...
> 
> The young man that Levi dominated on the bed shuddered and groaned in plea when he wrapped his slender fingers around that throbbing erection and stroked.
> 
> “God…” Eren gasped as he thrust his hips against Levi’s stroke. 
> 
> “No,” Levi smirked and those green Cardinal eyes glowed. “It’s Levi.”
> 
> ~
> 
> Sasha looked back and smiled radiantly and with that, Connie leaned in to kiss her tenderly to which Sasha responded.
> 
> “Let’s do it?” Sasha suddenly asked. 
> 
> “Do what?”
> 
> “Sex.”
> 
> Connie choked on his own breath and stared at Sasha in disbelief.
> 
> ~
> 
> “You’re so cute when you curse.” Jean leaned in to whisper hotly against Armin’s ear. “You appear so innocent and proper, but a different side of you shows up when I have my cock inside you, huh?” 
> 
> -Chapter 44: BLISSFUL PRELUDE-


	45. Blissful Prelude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'Use me as you will,  
> Pull my strings just for a thrill.  
> And I know I'll be okay,  
> Though my skies are turning gray.'
> 
> -Your Guardian Angel by The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Barges in* HELLO, MY PRETTIES! So guess what, I'm updating a day early because we might be going somewhere tomorrow and I might be too tired to update when I get home. I hope you enjoyed the last few fluffy chapters because this is called a Blissful Prelude for a reason, my friends. *sobs* 
> 
> Cyber Link Fun Fact: Armin had inherited his grandfather's fondness for antiques. He likes to collect vintage Polaroid cameras in particular. He also has a weird habit of smelling books when he visits bookstores...When no one's looking, of course!
> 
> ANYWAY. I haven't checked with the others yet as I find out when I'm already editing them, but this is the longest chapter in the story so far. 18 pages, yo. AND IT'S SMUT! *Inhuman fangirl sounds* Thank you very, very, much for all the love and the constant support! I've already asked my best friend if she can make a banner for this story and a book cover for when I print a hard copy. Hopefully, I can put up the banner before the story ends. 
> 
> Oh, by the way, if it's okay with you guys, please tell your friends who might like it about this story! :D It's not mandatory though but it's appreciated. OMG GUYS, thanks so much. I love you all and the 104th in this AU loves you! (Yes, Levi too, even if he won't admit it). Also, to those who are fluent; please let me know if I got the French part in the Jearmin part right. I just used google translate since I don't speak the language, but if I got it wrong let me know and I'll edit it. ^_^
> 
> Anyway, I won't hold you up on reading. I hope you guys have a great time reading this. Please let me know what you think of this chapter and/or the story so far!

Chapter 44

 

_“Eren, clear a path for us!” Mikasa had called out to him over the gun fire. “I’ll hold them off, go now!”_

 

_“Are you fucking crazy?!” He had shouted back. “I’m not leaving you, you fool! You’ll die!”_

 

_“If you don’t get going, we’ll both die.” Mikasa fired two shots before clicking the discharge button on her rifle and jammed in a fresh magazine. “If we don’t fight, we die. If we die, we don’t win! You told me this!”_

 

_“But--!”_

 

**‘Eren?’**

 

_“Just listen to me for once!” Mikasa snapped, mirroring the words of their late mother. “Clear a damn path, I’ll be right behind you.”_

 

_Eren ran towards the dark corridor, his finger never taking a rest from pulling the trigger._

 

_‘Eren!’ Armin’s clear voice sounded from his earpiece. ‘Take a right on the next intersection and go straight, you’ll find a door and that’s the exit.’_

 

_‘And the Rescue?’ Eren asked, shooting men that came to block his path without giving them a chance to shoot first._

 

_‘Gone.’ Armin’s voice was low with disappointment. ‘She self-detonated. The Brigade’s re-wiring had kicked in early and brainwashed her to be loyal to them. The mission’s a dud, Eren, you and Mikasa get out of there quickly.’_

 

**‘Oi, Eren, wake up.’**

 

_‘Hurry up, asshole!’ It was Jean’s voice that cut in the line this time. ‘Sasha and I are half way done with clearing the perimeter outside,’ He mentioned the fellow Cyborg who’s the best sharp shooter in their squad. ‘What the fuck is taking you?’_

 

_‘A bit busy here, horse face!’ Eren retorted, reloading his weapon. ‘Almost there, just waiting for Mikasa!’_

  
_‘Eren,’ Mikasa’s voice this time. ‘I’m almost there, get through the door and to safety, I’ll catch up.’_

_‘No!’ Eren bit back, yelling at the mic. ‘I carved a path out now you get out with me!’_

  
_‘Eren, I’ll catch up! Don’t argue with me, it’s not helping.’ Mikasa’s voice was oddly calm but Eren took it as regular attitude of hers. There was no use panicking during missions because that will only allow mistakes. Looking at the small screen attached to a gauntlet on his left arm, he saw that through Mikasa’s GPS, she was only at the curb of the corridor near him._

_**‘Eren! Oi, brat!’** _

 

_‘I’m heading out!’ he told her as he kicked the door open._

 

_‘Jean!’ Eren heard Armin call out and in a split second Jean was in front of Eren, all clad in the same black combat uniform they all wore, his back facing him proudly displaying the emblem of the Recon Core, the Wings of Freedom. Lifting up his palms in front of him, the artificial skin in the middle slid open to reveal two black hollows._

__

_From them, Jean fired up a force field around him and Eren. The bullets that came from the assailants ricochet away from them while Sasha who was invisible in a roof top somewhere swiftly took out the Brigade’s men with one shot between the eyes._

_**‘Eren, please! Wake up!’** _

 

_‘Where’s Mika—‘ Jean wasn’t able to finish when an explosion went off from inside the building, the force throwing them off a couple of feet away. If it wasn’t for Jean’s shield, the two of them would have had serious third degree burns instead of just bruises from the rough landing._

_**‘EREN!’** _

__

_With that, the colors of the Aurora Borealis burst before his eyes and tore the darkness of the nightmare apart until the shock of the connection sent a powerful force to pull him back up into consciousness like he was being pulled out of a dark, watery abyss._

Twin lids fluttered open to reveal the bright emerald eyes that they housed. The nightmare had returned again after many weeks of absence and it was accurate to the very last detail. However, when Eren opened his eyes they locked with molten green ones instead of the usual ceiling fan in his room.

“Le-Levi?” Eren asked as he sat up and rubbed his temples before he realized that he had tears in his eyes. “What…happened?”

Levi sat up beside Eren on the bed. He was shirtless while he wore a pair of cotton pyjama pants underneath the silky comforter that he shared with Eren on the bed.

“You,” he began and he reached his fingers forward to gently wipe away the tears that fell from Eren’s eyes but he himself did not look at him. “You were calling out for Mikasa.”

“Oh.” Eren stared at the white sheets that was illuminated by the moonlight that flooded from the large arched window. Then the events that occurred not too long ago came flooding back like a burst dam. “Oh my God…” he bent his head and covered his face with his hands as the rush of tears came. Eren’s whole form trembled as he broke down in broken sobs. “I lost her, Levi!”

Eren never let anyone see him break down like this. The only people he allowed were Mikasa, Armin, and now; Levi. He wept for his sister that he will never get back. His heart broke that he was the last one standing in the Jeager family because even though Mikasa was alive, the sister he knew and loved was dead. She was the enemy now and there was nothing they can do.

Suddenly, strong arms came around Eren’s trembling form before Levi pulled the shattered young man against his body. Levi’s own heart broke as he watched Eren succumb helplessly into misery because even if he wanted so much to help him, Mikasa was fully the enemy now. Worst comes to worst; Levi will have to face her in a fight and only one of them will remain standing in the end.

“I wish I knew what to do.” Levi whispered as his slender fingers combed through Eren’s rich brown hair with aching tenderness. “I’m not very good at comforting people.” Levi never had a generous share of love when he was growing up. He did however, felt happiness with Farlan and Isabel when they were together as children and the tightness of a team when he was a lance corporal. It was only when he met Eren upon joining the 104th squad, did he truly knew felt love. And now, Levi will do whatever it takes to break the damn curse of his loved ones dying. He won’t let a single being in this fucked up world hurt Eren because if this stubborn yet wonderful brat is violently severed from him, he’ll burn everything to the ground and drag the ones responsible down to hell with him.

“I’m really unsure, Eren.” Levi sighed and buried his nose on top of Eren’s head as the other man nuzzled the CSN tattoo on the side of Levi’s neck to which the Cyborg found pleasant.

“You don’t have to say anything.” Eren’s voice shook. Everything he’d been holding back since the fight up north when Marlow told them that Mikasa had gone away and established a Cyber Link with Nile was a painful blow to the chest. “Just…stay.”

“I can’t be far from you anyway.” Levi replied with a voice that almost sounded dry. But before that sent the wrong message to Eren, he added; “I’m not going to leave you. I’ll go where you go, Eren.”

There was a thick, tear filled chuckle that weakly erupted from Eren before he lifted his head from Levi’s neck but he kept his eyes cast down. “Are you still mad at me for letting myself get abducted?”

“I want to be.” Levi replied and he crossed his arms over his bare chest when Eren finally sat up. “Shit, Eren. That was really stupid. But I understand that you needed to protect Armin. Sneaking that vial of M Serum was clever though.”

“I wanted to see my sister.” Eren admitted. “That’s the real reason I let it happen. Despite everything that took place, I don’t regret making that choice.” He finally lifted those wet, emerald eyes and held Levi’s gaze that had permanently turned green from the manifestation of the Cardinal Link. “At least, I got to be with her one last time.” He paused. “I just wish I was able to tell her how much I love her.”

It felt awkward for Levi knowing that Eren and Mikasa aren’t actually biologically related and if Mikasa was just some regular woman, Levi would be very upset and jealous. Even if he didn’t want to admit it, he was greedy when it came to Eren _._  

“I’m sure she knows.” Levi said before he pushed the comforter off him and swung his legs over the edge of the bed. “We still have a chance to save her. If we kill Nile, her Cyber Link will be broken.” Levi got up to his feet.

“Wait, where are you going?” Eren asked, taken back by the sudden retreat. “It’s too late in the night to get up.”

“I don’t sleep much, remember?” Levi stood up and threw Eren a side-glance with those glowing eyes of his. Eren frowned and looked up at Levi when the other man began to walk off.

“Levi, wait.”

“What?” Levi turned to glance at Eren who looked at him with those clear green eyes.

“Your wings,” Eren’s words were careful as he too, pushed the comforter off him and sat up cross legged. “Can I look at them up close?”

The look of disbelief Levi gave him made Eren feel awkward. Maybe that part of him was off limits or maybe Levi didn’t feel comfortable at all with him getting into his personal space that way.

“Uh,” Eren cleared his throat to forget the growing embarrassment. “Forget I said anything. Sorry.”

“It’s fine.” Levi sighed this time and he took a few steps forward into the more spacious part of the room. “If you really want to.”

“I do.”

“Stubborn brat.” Levi then took a moment to compose himself. He gathered his energy and concentrated the power from the C3. The Cardinal power lit up his eyes from within and the veins of light that mimicked the same color as his eyes appeared in a tribal pattern on his pectorals before they shot to his back and covered it with a more complicated pattern. Eren watched in awe as a mechanical sound came from Levi’s back before two slits opened.

With a sudden force, twin arched metal stems shot out of Levi’s back before countless feather blades expanded and covered the arches in a glorious mechanical show. Once complete, the veins from Levi’s back extended and expanded along the inner side of those wide magnificent obsidian wings that were as deadly as they are beautiful.

The visual trigger of Levi’s wings up close made the Coordinate chip in Eren’s brain send in various images, information, and instructions. The young man squeezed his eyes shut while images flashed before his eyes.

“Wings of Freedom…” Eren said slowly. “Dad named it that.”

“That’s what I remember too.” Levi said as he folded the blade wings close to his back. He looked like a deadly and beautiful god in Eren’s eyes. With a swing of those long legs, Eren got to his feet and approached Levi without hesitation.

“Levi,” Eren said. His green eyes bore into Levi’s similar ones. Finally, he reached out to gently cup Levi’s delicate face in his hands which the Cardinal allowed. Eren then asked; “Why? You said back at Krista’s house that you’ll never allow a Cardinal Link.”

“The people I loved always died.” Levi began when he nuzzled his cheek against Eren’s hands before he pulled away. His voice was hushed as his gaze tore from Eren’s and fell on the floor. “I don’t want it to happen to you too. Honestly,” Levi took a shaky breath and that made him look vulnerable as he revealed what he felt. “I’m afraid to lose you that’s why I was hesitant. But I think,” He lifted those eyes and looked at Eren with a turmoil of unsaid emotions. “That I would regret it more if I didn’t allow myself to love you.”

“You won’t lose me.” Eren’s voice was hard. He reached out once again and placed his hands on Levi’s cheeks to make as he met that Cardinal gaze. “I’ll be there for you no matter how many battles and wars we have to fight in. I’m going to be by your side, do you understand?”

“Yes.”

 “Good. By the way, may I…” Eren hesitated as he stood before Levi after he dropped his hands to his sides. “…Touch them?”

With a shrug, Levi stretched his left wing open for Eren. Carefully, the other man reach out with a look of utter wonder and amazement in his eyes. A few centimeters away and Eren could only feel the heat of the metal from the veins of light from Levi’s body. A sharp pain nipped Eren’s middle finger the moment it touched one of the edges of Levi’s blades. Blood seeped out from the cut and trickled down.

 “Ah!” Eren immediately pulled back and stared at the crimson bead of blood that had started to roll down the length of his finger. But then, Levi reached to take his wounded hand and brought it close to his lips before he licked off the blood. He took Eren’s finger in his mouth and sucked gently which sent a powerful heat through Eren’s body. At first it only made him blush, but when Levi’s warm tongue rolled around and he sucked suggestively, Eren’s cock throbbed.

“Levi,” Eren’s eyes became half lidded and his emerald orbs became dark and aroused. “You’re doing that on purpose.”

“What if I am?” Levi asked softly. He let his Cardinal gaze lock with Eren’s before he allowed a small smirk on his lips. Eren decided to pull his hand away from Levi’s mouth and wrapped his hand around Levi’s nape before he leaned in and locked his lips him. Levi  responded with equal passion and the boldness in him grew. Eren gasped when Levi reached behind to grab his ass through his cotton pyjamas before he squeezed hard and groped.

Before Eren knew it, Levi used his strength to manipulate and lead him to the bed into which he was pushed back. Eren fell on his back and breath rushed out of him in a gasp while a blush fully covered his cheeks when he saw the way Levi eyed his hardened cock that pitched a tent in his cotton pants.

“You’re so beautiful.” Were the soft words Eren had muttered with wonder.

“The wings?” The Cyborg before him raised a curious brow but Eren smiled and shook his head in disagreement.

“You, Levi. You’re beautiful.” Eren admitted as his cheeks reddened at the confession. “Wings or no wings. Cardinal or not.”

Levi felt a strange molten feeling fill his chest and he allowed a smile. But then he spread those majestic wings as far as the room around the bed allowed him and retracted them back, to Eren’s disappointment.

“They’ll get in the way.” Levi’s voice was husky with arousal as his hands worked to untie the single string on Eren’s pyjama pants. He pulled down the piece of clothing and out sprang that thick, delicious cock. The young man that Levi dominated on the bed shuddered and groaned in plea when he wrapped his slender fingers around that throbbing erection and stroked.

“God…” Eren gasped as he thrust his hips against Levi’s stroke.

“No,” Levi smirked and those green Cardinal eyes glowed. “It’s Levi.”

He then pinned Eren below him and he leaned in to kiss him passionately, aware of his own erection rubbing against the disruptive fabric that he wore. Eren boldly reached down and pulled it down and Levi’s own cock sprang out; long, thick, and ready.

Eren struggled for dominance but despite the Cyborg’s size, Levi was stronger. He easily trapped Eren beneath him and Levi tormented him by playing with his balls in the palm of his hands.

“You can try all you want, brat.” Those Cardinal eyes were bright but half lidded. A shaky breath escaped from Levi’s lips when their cocks rubbed against each other. “But you’re mine tonight.”

“Fuck you, Levi” Eren gritted to sound tough but Levi only chuckled at the pathetic attempt which sounded submissive. The chuckle caught Eren off guard and his heart kicked. Levi was smiling and that made him smile too. Despite the death and the trauma they went through earlier, they still found love in each other’s company through something simple like a smile.

Eren then changed his mind at that and said; “Remember our first time in the garde---ngg!” he arched up when Levi ran this thumb over the swollen head of his cock to collect the bead of liquid that seeped out.

Levi nodded but did not say anything. He took his own cock in his hand along with Eren’s as he began to stroke them together and against each other. Eren moaned in frustration as he ached to have Levi.

“I want… you…” Eren gasped, hot sweat covered his naked body. “…inside me… this time..ah-around.”

“Since you asked so nicely.” Levi ran his hands down Eren’s lean body then up again in a full caress. His fingers brushed hard male nipples that made the man beneath gasp softly. Eren pushed up on the bed and rested his head on the pillows before he held onto the elegant iron bars on the headboard in anticipation. He bit his lower lip when Levi reached down to wrap his own fingers around his cock and stroked several times in a show for Eren.

“Kiss it, Eren.” Levi’s eyes were half lidded and dark while he wore a small, suggestive grin. Eren obeyed and got on all fours on the bed in front of Levi. He then leaned in and pressed his soft lips against the smooth, swollen head of Levi’s cock. Eren parted his lips when Levi pushed against his lips and took the other man’s full length into his mouth.

“Fuck…” Levi growled and threw his head back before his hand shot forward to grasp Eren’s hair by those chestnut brown roots. “That’s right…suck it, sweetheart.” It was a low, throaty purr which made Eren blush but comply. When given the chance to let lose, Levi was very dominant; even more that Eren was in the garden. Levi cursed black and blue when Eren sucked wetly and moved his head according to Levi’s hold on his hair. Soon, Eren found a steady rhythm which had Levi on the edge while he panted hotly from the building sensation of shooting his load down Eren’s throat…but not yet.

Finally, Levi pulled Eren’s head away and the other man looked up at him from his position on the bed with those big, lazy green eyes. Levi felt his throat dry up at how Eren looked so ready; with his cock jutting up, almost touching his belly button. His skin was flushed with sweat and that look on his handsome face said it all; ‘I want you.’

“Turn around.” Levi’s order was soft and Eren did so, his ass raised for Levi’s pleasure. Reaching underneath the bed, Levi took out a small bottle with a clear fluid inside.

“Where did you get that?” Eren asked when he turned his head to the side to look at him. They came from the fight with the Brigade with nothing but the clothes on their backs.

“I stole it from the infirmary.” Levi replied before he flipped the cap off and poured a generous amount on Eren’s ass who moaned and shuddered at the cold liquid that trickled. Levi licked his lips when the clear lube trickled down Eren’s inner thighs and his erect cock, which begged to be touched.

“Ah-Ahh…stealing is bad…” Eren’s voice was breathy as Levi massaged his entrance with his slender fingers.

“Trust me,” Levi smirked, his eyes bright with arousal. “I can steal anything from anyone at any given time.” He didn’t say anymore as he worked his fingers and slid them in Eren’s entrance. He probed those tight inner walls which made his lover cry out.

“Shhh…” Levi leaned down to press a tender kiss on Eren’s lower back. He pushed him back and bent one knee on the bed before he pressed the blunt head of his cock after he removed his fingers. “Ready?”

Eren nodded.

Levi pushed in pashed the ring of tight muscle and Eren buried his face into the silky sheets of the bed and cried out. When Levi pulled out and pushed in fully until their balls touched, Eren arched his back to accept the intrusion.

“Holy…shit…L-Levi!” Eren gasped and his fists clenched on the sheets. Soon, Levi pounded him from behind in a hard rhythm. But no matter how hard it was, Eren noticed that Levi handled him with care. Even if their lovemaking was rough, there was still an element of tenderness present which told Eren that they were not simply fucking. When Eren sank back into his mind while his body clenched in pleasure from Levi’s thrusts, he saw that the Aurora Borealis was brighter than usual. He felt Levi’s presence touch his own and then there was a rush of emotions that slammed into him.

Levi didn’t sweet talk in bed and he didn’t say much if nothing at all. But the emotions that he conveyed to Eren through their telepathic link were very beautiful. So many untold words, so much love and passion.

But the one thing Eren didn’t expect to _feel_ was Levi’s silent promise of forever.

“I love you.” Eren gasped out as Levi hit his sweet spot and at that confirmation, Levi angled his cock towards that direction. He repeatedly fucked that sensitive bundle of nerves which made Eren cry out in pleasure while he played with his own cock.

Levi replied not with his voice but with his heart through their telepathy.

_“I love you too and don’t you ever fucking dare forget that.”_ A pause and Levi groaned as he felt is orgasm rise. _“No matter what happens. Promise me.”_

No matter what happens…

_“I promise.”_

Eren gasped as his body trembled and that told Levi that his wonderful brat was about to reach his peak.

With one final thrust, Levi pulled out and using his strength, flipped Eren onto his back before he covered him with his body and his mouth crushed against Eren’s in a deep passionate kiss. Their cocks pressed against each other and Levi’s hand wrapped around their lengths and pumped them hard.

The two of them came almost at the same time within their hot, wet kiss. A cry burst from Eren while Levi buckled in and felt their hot seed smear against their skins. Their bodies trembled in pleasure until they were both spent but their deep kiss did not cease yet. Eren and Levi held each other in a protective and loving embrace while they exchanged kisses that mellowed from the roughness until it became slow and tender.  

Only when he was with Eren did Levi allow himself to smile. Only Eren saw his true feelings and he trusted his lover enough to be let loose and be vulnerable. Although, as the two of them stayed up laughing and telling stories for a little bit as the moon climbed high into the night sky, Levi felt happiness bubble up in him and spread through his very core like a warm blanket. They buried the dark evening they had behind them and stepped together into a new day that will be birthed once the sun rose.

And then, to Eren’s surprise, Levi began to hum the song he played on the piano for him. Eren’s chest clenched when Levi allowed a small, almost bashful smile as he hummed. This man who was more human than he was machine, everything about him was completely and utterly beautiful to Eren. Their fingers then intertwined over the silken sheets and Eren pulled their linked hands together and gently kissed the back of Levi’s hand. The bright tendrils of their telepathic channel spread and filled their minds with the warmth of their connection.

Eren burned the memory of Levi’s smiling face in his mind and made it a point to remember the music of his voice. Not too long ago, Levi was so cold and he shunned everyone out but now, he was an open book for Eren to read.

Right now, all Levi and Eren wanted was this moment to last forever. Unfortunately, as beautiful as the world may be, it was very cruel.

~///~///~///~

 

The right side of Connie’s chest throbbed with a dull pain that was more annoying than agonizing. He rolled onto his left side on the bed he shared with Sasha in one of the sleeping quarters in the research facility and his arm landed with a soft thud beside him.

His eyes snapped open and cursed when the sudden adrenaline made him sit up suddenly that made the sore newly knitted muscles over his surgical would protest with a sharp pain.

“Ah, shit…” he looked around for Sasha but the room was empty. Then his heart thumped with dread when he saw the white curtain on the glass sliding door that led to the balcony fluttered in the wind. Connie immediately jumped out of bed and got to his feet to rush at the open balcony which was three stories up. The height wasn’t enough to actually kill someone like Sasha in a suicide attempt, but the thought of his beautiful Cyborg on the edge of a fall scared the shit out of him.

“Sasha?” Connie asked, panicked. “Sash—“ But he stopped when he stepped out into the balcony that was lit by a single porch light.

Sasha looked at him curiously from the wooden bench she sat on, cross-legged. The loose white shirt Connie found for her was two sizes too big and it masked the generous lush curves of Sasha’s body. The woman looked up at him with those eyes golden Cardinal eyes while she held a ceramic mug filled with a steaming brown liquid. Her long burgundy hair was a silky curtain down her back which gently swayed in the cold night wind.

“Hey, Connie.” She smiled as she blew on the mug and took a little sip. “What’s wrong? Did you have a bad dream?”

“No.” Connie shook his head and he watched her. “You were gone. Why are you awake at this time of night?”

“I’m not tired.” Sasha shook her head and smiled. She looked at her mug and lifted it up towards Connie. “Hot cocoa?”

A sigh left Connie as he took the mug and blew on it before he took a generous sip. The warmth that rushed down his throat satisfied his protesting body from the midnight chill. “Come inside, it’s cold.”

“I’m okay. I’m not cold at all.” Sasha looked out into the black night of the wooded area that surrounded the facility’s building while little lights from the city twinkled in the distance underneath the grand sky dotted with stars. “The Cardinal Link has a surprising amount of power when the abilities aren’t used.”

Connie shook his head hopelessly because of Sasha’s stubbornness. So what he did was he sat beside her on the bench and draped his arm over her shoulder before he pulled her to him. Sasha automatically laid her head on Connie shoulder while the two of them watched the stars that appeared that unholy hour of the night.

“You should wear a shirt, Connie.” The woman nuzzled her cheek against his skin and Connie felt himself blush like a lame schoolboy. “You’re the one who should be worried about the cold.”

“Nah, it’s cool.” Connie shook his head with a carefree smile. “I don’t feel it at all. You make me feel warm.”

“You’re so lame,”

“Not as lame as you.”

They shared a comfortable silence while they watched the starry sky.

“You’re silly to love someone like me.” Sasha suddenly said softly. “You’re downright crazy for almost quitting your job too.”

“Shut up.” Connie replied as he wrapped his other arm around Sasha. “Didn’t I tell you? You’re beautiful and I’m pretty much on my knees for you, tater tots.”

Sasha smiled softly and nuzzled his neck which deepened the blush on his face. “Tell you what; I’ll teach you archery when all of this is over.”

“You don’t have to.” Connie grinned slyly. “I already got my target right here.” He poked Sasha on the heart.

“Yeah, YOU are definitely lame, Connie!” the woman laughed and Connie laughed with her. That was when his expression mellowed as he looked at the woman in his arms. Sasha looked back and smiled radiantly and with that, Connie leaned in to kiss her tenderly to which Sasha responded.

“Let’s do it?” Sasha suddenly asked.

“Do what?”

“Sex.”

Connie choked on his own breath and stared at Sasha in disbelief.

“That’s immature.” Sasha pouted. “I’m not kidding.”

“W-Why?” All of this had caught Connie off guard. Sure, he’s fantasized about Sasha more than a hundred times when he touched himself at night or at the shower, but this was all too sudden and out of nowhere.

“Well,” Sasha argued as she, too, became flustered. “You love me, I love you, we’re dating if you can call it that. So I think it’s just right?”

Connie was alright with the idea, really, he was. In fact, he was thrilled. But then images of how Sasha was during her time of captivity in the Brigade made him reluctant. She was violated after all.

“I’m okay with that, Sasha.” Connie sighed. “It’s just, well…I don’t want to it to come off wrong with you.”

“What do you mean?” Sasha’s brows furrowed in confusion but Connie didn’t answer right away as he formulated what to say.

“Back when you were with the Brigade,” he began. “You didn’t exactly have good memories with sex and I don’t want it to be a negative trigger for you.”

Gold Cardinal eyes bore into his and Connie felt awkward during that moment. Then, Sasha broke into musical laughter.

“Oh, wow, you really are impossible.” She laughed while Connie frowned.

“I’m serious.” He said but he paused his argument when Sasha leaned in to kiss him sweetly on the lips.

“Yeah, true.” She replied. “But see, that was…different. This is _you_ , Connie. You’re worth more than all the food in the world and that’s not the same. Do you get me? You’re special.”

“Aw, shucks.” Connie grinned while Sasha stuck out her tongue at him like a five year old. They laughed before they mellowed down. Connie then looked deep into Sasha’s golden eyes before he leaned in to press another kiss.

“Come on. Let’s go inside.” He got up and held a hand towards Sasha who took it before she got on her feet and Connie led them back into the room. As they headed to the bed, Connie lifted Sasha’s hand and spun her around like they danced along with an invisible song that only they heard. Sasha giggled and spun on her heel; her burgundy hair whipping slightly as she did so before she sat on the edge of the bed.

Connie stared at her with half lidded eyes that were so gentle that it broke her heart. Sasha will never understand what she did to deserve someone like him. She then scooted back into the middle of the bed as Connie got on before he pressed another passionate kiss on Sasha’s lips.

He pushed her down against the undone sheets and their fingers intertwined as Connie pinned her against the pillows. His lips then angled to the side to trail little wet kisses down Sasha’s neck while his free hand crawled down and lifted the big shirt that she wore.

Sasha gasped when Connie’s hand went to massage her right breast before she lifted her arms so that he could take it off. Connie’s eyes marvelled as he took in every detail of Sasha’a naked body. Generous breasts, some muscle from all the combat, faded incision scars from her transition surgeries, and lush womanly curves that formed her thighs and the triangle between her legs that hid her core of pleasure.

“Wh-what?” Sasha demanded nervously because she felt self-conscious with the way Connie stared at her.

“You’re fucking beautiful.” Connie breathed out. “I mean, shit, Sasha…this is even better than what I imagined. You’re so…wow.”

“You’re just saying that!”

“I’m serious.” Connie chuckled and leaned down on Sasha’s chest to place a loving kiss over the CSN tattoo on the globe of her left breast. After that, Sasha gasped when Connie’s mouth latched over one of her nipples before he nibbled and sucked. Sensation flooded her when Connie’s other hand gently slid down to part her legs and his fingers nestled between her wet slit.

“Oh my g-god!” Sasha moaned and her hands went to grasp Connie’s shaved head before she arched up when he slid his middle finger in her pussy while his thumb skilfully played with her clit. She felt the tension build up within her and Connie shook his head as he removed his hand from its pleasurable task.

“Hey, not so fast, tater tots.” He grinned. “We’ve barely began.”

Connie got up and undid the button on his denim pants. The abrasive fabric fell on the floor and Sasha gawked at his jutting erection.

“I…uh..uhm…” Sasha’s eyes tore away when she realized that she was staring.

“Are you scared?” Connie asked with a frown. “I mean, if this is a trigger—“

“No!” Sasha cut him off with a stubborn shake of her head. “Please, I want my first real one to be with you.”

This was not the Brigade. Sure, similar things happened to her. Prior to the sexual violation she had during her captivity that was meant to break her spirit and succumb into becoming a merciless killing machine with no emotion, this was Connie.

And Connie would rather cut off his right arm than to hurt her.

“Sure?”

“Sure.”

With Sasha’s consent, Connie proceeded. He got on top of her and settled between her parted thighs. Sasha moaned when his cock brushed against her clit when he teased her with a thrust.

“Wait,” Sasha placed her hands on the sides of his face and stared into his eyes. “Aren’t blow jobs a must?” she asked and Connie couldn’t help but smile at the almost pure innocence of it. This woman did nothing to deserve the barbaric treatment that was given to her years ago. He’ll change all of that. He’ll give her the damn world.

“Let me spoil you tonight, babe.” Connie smiled gently after he planted a kiss on her lips. “We can try that next time. Maybe tomorrow night?”

“Deal.” Sasha smiled and melted into the sensation that rose between the wetness of her thighs as Connie rubbed the head of his hard cock against her clit once again. Connie lowered his head down Sasha’s body and latched her mouth on her molten core. Sasha cried out when his tongue massaged the hardened bundle of nerves on top of her entrance before he played and sucked. Sasha’s fingers grazed his head as she clawed him while she rocked her hips against his mouth.

Not being able to hold back anymore from Sasha’s taste, Connie lifted his head and they locked with Sasha’s Cardinal ones. If Sasha could still blush, she would have that very moment from the look of hot desire in Connie’s eyes.

“I’m going in, okay?” Connie gave her a heads up as he pressed the head of his cock against Sasha’s slit. When she nodded, he pushed in.

Sasha cried out at the erotic intrusion while Connie shuddered as the molten heat of her heath wrapped tightly around him.

“Holy fucking shit,” Connie gasped when Sasha rolled her hips experimentally and moaned at the pleasure. “You feel amazing. Fuck, I love you, tots.”

“I love you too, Potato Head.” She gasped breathlessly.

Sasha smiled and Connie smiled back. No more words were exchanged when Connie began to move; slow at first so that she can get used to him insider until he gradually increased his speed and force when Sasha started to ask for more through her breathless pleas.

Their breaths became shallower and Sasha’s mewls and moans became shrill as she climbed up to her peak of orgasm with every thrust Connie did on her sweet spot.

“Oh God, Connie…Connie!!” Sasha’s voice shook as she arched her body up and her hands clawed the sheets. “I feel…I’m…!”

The same happened to Connie as he felt his balls tighten against his body and the orgasm came in such rush that he was knocked breathless and grunted loudly at the rush that left him. With one final hard thrust, he spilled his seed inside Sasha who came along with him. She cried out as her inner walls pulsed tightly around his twitching cock.

Connie fell beside Sasha and pulled her to him in a tender embrace. He kissed this woman who changed his life so much since the day they fell into the ocean while in a force field. When he finally pulled out, his eyes widened in shock.

“Fuck!”

“What?!” Sasha’s own eyes widened. “What’s wrong?”

“I forgot to use protection!” Connie stared at Sasha in shock. “Holy shit! Shit! Shit!”

“Connie, relax!” Sasha cut him though. “Hey, liste—LISTEN!”

Her lover looked at her with wide yet, half lidded eyes filled with a silent question.

“I don’t know if anyone’s told you,” Sasha said. “But CGCs are infertile. I can’t conceive and I’m pretty sure Jean and Levi are vasectomized. It’s one of the prices to pay for being 40% machine. I can’t have babies.” Sasha paused, finally, she realized and her eyes fell sadly. “Oh god…I…can’t be a mommy…” she hiccupped back a sob. “I can’t…I’m sorry Connie, I can’t…”

“Hey,” Connie cooed gently and planted a gentle kiss on her forehead. “We can always adopt. After we defeat the Brigade, let’s get married and adopt a kid or two, cool?”

Sasha blinked twice to make sure what registered to her was right. Did Connie just propose?

“Okay.” She beamed and melted in Connie’s arms. When Sasha’s eyes went to the window, she saw a single shooting star streak across the night sky before it faded into the darkness.

_‘Never mind me,”_ Sasha said a silent prayer for them in this time of war where tomorrow is never promised. _‘Just let him live. Please...’_

~///~///~///~

Jean walked out of the late shower he took and his eye immediately went to the bed where Armin was reading book. Those sky blue eyes were focused as the blonde bent his head over the open pages of a paperback. Jean noticed it when Armin bit his lower lip and his legs bent up while he dragged his toes across the soft silk sheets of the bed. His lips moved soundlessly as he read the words to himself before he released a slow, agonizing breath.

“Hey, Richie Rich, what are you reading?” Jean threw the wet towel on a nearby laundry hamper and Armin snapped his head up when the question startled him.

“Nothing.” Armin flipped the book shut and cleared his throat as he placed it faced down on the night stand on his side of the bed. When Jean saw that Armin gathered the comforter to cover his lower half, he grinned.

“That was smut, wasn’t it?”

“No!” Armin replied in a rushed defensiveness. “It’s a classic!” he lied.

Jean scoffed and pretended to reach for the book but Armin immediately parried his arm away with a skilful move that he learned in one of his sparring sessions with Eren.

“You’re so fucking obvious.” Jean grinned when Armin pouted and glared at him. He then bent down to plant a kiss on the crown of Armin’s hair before he looked around the room.

“Do you have any scissors?” He asked. His fingers reached for the tips of his hair that were starting to grow over his dark brown undercut. “I’ve got to trim these off.”

“I think there’s one in the vanity.” Armin replied.

“Uh, okay, here’s the thing…”Jean waved his arms to gesture at the spacious room. “There are like…three vanities. So, which one?”

“By the book shelf?” Armin threw the question back at him with a look of confusion. “Why not check? I don’t remember too because I haven’t been here since Christmas the other year.” Jean groaned and made his way to open the drawer of one of the vanities while Armin reached for his book again. But as soon as his fingers touched the cover of the book, Jean spoke up in wonder;

“Oh, hey, there’s a vintage camera in here. There are pictures too—“ Armin froze and Jean did as well. Shit, why didn’t he hide those pictures?

“Oi, Armin.” But he didn’t lift his blue eyes and he was aware of Jean’s intense gaze pinned on him like a target. Armin knew that Jean found the Polaroid picture that held an untold story.

The part of the bed beside Armin dipped when Jean went over and sat there. “Armin, look at me.”

Slowly, sky blue eyes locked with mismatched ones; the left, a honey brown and the right, a Cardinal blue. Jean lifted the picture between two fingers and waved it slightly. The picture flashed before Armin with the two of them in the frame while a frail looking Jean rested his head on his shoulder.

“When was this?” Jean asked as he looked at the picture. “I don’t remember taking it.”

“Two weeks after we got you.” Armin replied with a sad smile. He remembered earlier before he met with his grandfather and cousin that there will be no more secrets if he was going to be with Jean.

“That was seconds before your regression period.” The blonde forced out. Jean’s expression fell and became grim as he remember the conversation he overheard between Krista and Armin when they visited her for Levi’s rewiring.

“I won’t continue if you don’t want to know what happened.” Armin’s voice shook slightly at the memory and he rubbed his left eye out of habit whenever he remembered that dark moment in his life. “But if you do, I’ll tell you everything.” He held Jean’s silent gaze with a look of determination. “No more secrets, Jean. I’ll tell you everything you want to know.”

“Then tell me.” Was Jean’s simple reply. Armin’s chest tightened at the tone of voice he used; it was distant and almost wary. He placed the picture faced-down on the nightstand on his side of the bed before he faced Armin. When he saw how the blonde was fighting internally so that he wouldn’t tremble, Jean reached forward and wrapped his strong arms around Armin to pull him into an embrace.

Taking that silent encouragement, Armin spilled everything; how the flash from the camera triggered something negative in Jean; how Jean trapped Armin on the bed and punched him so hard with his force field covered fist that blood leaked out his tear ducts; how Eren and Mikasa came to his rescue; how Hanji delivered the news that Armin had a high percentage of losing his left eye…and so on.

“They…” Armin’s voice was thick with tears that he fought back. “They told me to stay away from you. Commander Irwin kept asking me to give up being your Keeper while Eren and Mikasa followed me wherever I went to make sure that I didn’t go back to check on you. When Hanji handed me the results of your current statistics, it was written in the remarks that you wouldn’t make it to the end of the month because your body was rejecting the modifications.”

Jean’s embrace tightened at that and hot tears fell from Armin’s eyes to his dismay. He angrily wiped them away and continued; “I didn’t want to believe them. I guess it was wishful thinking.”

“Why didn’t you give up on me?” Jean asked softly. “I was a lost cause.”

“You weren’t!” Armin protested he lifted his head and looked at Jean. “As long as you breathed, I decided not to.” He paused to wipe his tears again like a frustrated child. “And I am so damn glad that I didn’t.” Wet finger tips brushed the hard edges of Jean’s chiselled jaw when Armin reached to touch his face. “I had a gut feeling and I went with it. And you know what? It was the best decision I’ve ever made.”

Jean looked at Armin thoughtfully and his eyes lowered in shame. “I’m sorry, Armin. I didn’t know…”

But the blonde protested when he shook his head. “I told you before, Jean, that wasn’t you. It’s not your fault.”

Those mismatched Cardinal eyes blinked once and Jean sighed. He bent his head down and pressed to his forehead against Armin’s.

“You’re a man of science.” he smiled hopelessly. “You’re not supposed to rely on gut feelings.”

“Well, I did and there’s nothing you can do about it.”

“Who said I was going to do anything about it?” Jean asked smugly then paused before he asked again; “And that notebook in the drawer, I saw the initials ‘A.D.A’. Who owns it?”

“O-Oh,” Armin pulled back and scratched the back of his head awkwardly. “It’s mine.” Jean then raised a brow in question.

“It stands for Armin Denzel Arlert.” The blonde admitted shyly. “I don’t use my second name except for very important documents and things like that. Nifa called me by second name a lot though and I do the same with her.”

“That’s your whole name?” Jean laughed in disbelief. “Talk about fancy assed glitterati, man!”

“Uhg.” Armin rolled his eyes and pushed Jean away before he scooted to his side of the bed as far as he can from Jean.

“Aw, baby, come on.” Jean grinned happily. “I was just kidding. Hey, Armin, hey…”

“Go away, Jean.” Armin refused to look at him but Jean stubbornly threw his arms around the blonde and pulled him in. Armin found himself pinned on the bed by Jean whose smile reached his eyes.

“I like it.” The Cyborg said and he leaned in to kiss away the remaining tears in Armin’s eyes. “And I don’t really care even if your name was Coconut McPalm.” Then, Jean lowered his head in to press his lips against Armin’s in a tender kiss. Armin stilled for a moment before he responded as he wrapped his arms around Jean’s neck and pulled the other man to him.

The kiss got deeper and wetter and not before long, Jean could feel his erection rising to pitch a tent on the pants he wore. Armin’s face reddened when he felt his own length harden and rub against Jean’s who was settled on top of him.

“This humble servant wishes to shower you with love tonight, sir.” Jean smiled and Armin laughed softly as he smacked Jean’s shoulder for his silliness.

“Mr. Kirschtein, I fully disagree with how you address yourself.” Armin craned his head up as the fingers he laced on Jean’s nape pulled the other man’s head towards him. Jean felt warmth in his cheeks when Armin nuzzled the tip of his nose against his affectionately, although the blush didn’t show.

“You are not my servant,” Armin whispered as their lips hovered only centimeters apart. “Nor are you my tool or my weapon.” Jean pressed his forehead against his again and Armin continued; “You are…the most important man in my life, okay?”

“Okay.” Jean didn’t hold back and soon, their lips locked together in a passionate kiss that had heat stir their bodies to life. Jean’s mouth angled down as he pushed Armin’s arms above that head of golden hair and pinned it in place. Armin moaned when he felt Jean’s tongue trace intricate patterns down his creamy skin and not long, Jean removed their shirts.

“Ah!” Armin gasped in surprise when Jean’s hands pulled down the pyjama pants he wore with a single pull and the Cyborg grinned when Armin’s erection stood out.

“Someone’s excited.” Jean grinned as he took off his own pants with slow seductiveness which made Armin mewl in a plea to be taken. That Cardinal gaze became dark with arousal as Armin unknowingly licked his lips as he stared at Jean’s thick cock. Like he was lured in by a siren’s song, he sat up and reached to wrap his fingers around Jean’s erection. Armin stroked several time and squeezed until a single clear bead of liquid leaked out. Jean cursed when those sky blue eyes looked up towards him submissively as a pink tongue flicked out to lick off the pre-cum with agonizing slowness.

“Shit…” Jean gritted. “If this is your revenge for when I stalled you last time, it’s fucking working.”

Armin smirked and opened his mouth to take Jean’s cock in. He ran his tongue on the shaft before he swirled it around the sensitive head.

“Son of a---“ Jean threw back his head in pleasure as Armin sucked him with obvious gusto. Jean was reduced to a gasping, moaning mess when Armin stared to play with his balls while his mouth worked. But before he came from the magic that was Armin’s mouth, Jean took his cock out and pinned Armin on the bed once again.

“Wait…” the blonde gasped as their erections rubbed together between them. He reached towards the small drawer in the night stand and took out a small bottle of clear liquid.

“You’re such a boy scout.” Jean chuckled as he took the bottle from Armin and flipped the cap open. He smeared a generous amount on his dick and lathered some more on Armin’s entrance. The young man who writhed beneath Jean moaned when long fingers pushed past his tight hole. Jean probed the inner walls to prepare his lover for something bigger and better.

“J-Jean…” Armin gasped as he moved his hips against Jean’s fingers. “ _Fuck…_ Ri-Right there.”

“You’re so cute when you curse.” Jean leaned in to whisper hotly against Armin’s ear. “You appear so innocent and proper, but a different side of you shows up when I have my cock inside you, huh?”

“Dirty talk…not f-fair…!” The breath was knocked out of Armin when he reached for his own cock and started to pump with his hand but Jean swatted it away. Armin began to protest when Jean suddenly pulled his fingers out and pressed the blunt tip of his cock against the entrance of Armin’s ass.

Jean groaned as the tightness wrapped around his with such erotic pleasure. He pushed in until his balls touched Armin’s ass while his lover’s body bowed upwards at the full intrusion, completely offering himself for Jean.

“Oh, God, baby…” Jean hissed as Armin sucked in heaps of breaths with his parted, kiss bruised mouth while he watched Jean with those beautiful eyes that had the sky in them. He passed a silent question with one look and Armin smiled softly and nodded.

Jean pulled out and got on his back on the led. Using his strength, he pulled Armin to lie on top of him; back to chest.

“Jea-Jean?” Armin asked shakily.

“Lie on top of me and spread your legs, baby.” Jean’s breath was hot against the sensitive shell of Armin’s ear. When the blonde complied, Jean pushed his cock into Armin’s entrance once again and grinned when Armin threw his head back to rest on his shoulder. Jean leaned in passionately kissed his lover while he listened with satisfaction from the moans and mewls that erupted. He started to piston in and out of Armin while his hands supported those hips. Jean used the bed to help him with his thrust while Armin did his best to hold his own hips apart.

The hard rhythm and the messy tongue actioned kisses tensed up their bodies and the sensations built up the incoming orgasm. Jean knew he hit the sweet bundle of nerves when Armin’s gasps became faster and his moans sounded louder.

“Sshhh…” Jean’s breath was hot and he bit his lower lip when he saw Armin pumping his own cock in time with the thrusts. “I…didn’t put up a…sound barrier.”

“I don’t care—Ahh! Jean…I’m..!” Armin gasped and threw his head back and Jean plunged in deeper when he bowed his back.

“Shit, Armin…Fuck!” Jean tightened his hold on Armin’s lips and with one final thrust, he shot his hot sticky load deep inside. At the same time, came in hot spurts that shot out to cover his abdomen and even his chest. When Jean pulled out, he did it slowly and his seed trickled out of Armin’s entrance to the blonde’s submissive embarrassment.

“Hot.” Jean grinned, well spent. He guided Armin off him and they laid side by side before he grabbed his discarded shirt and began to wipe off the mess from his lover.

“Shut up.” Armin yawned with a sated smile and settled in Jean’s arms when he was pulled into a loving embrace. He snuggled against Jean’s hard chest and the other man leaned in to place a good night kiss on those lips. “You’re amazing.”

“Oh yeah?” Jean asked, his own exhaustion starting to wash over him.

“Uh-huh. I don’t want anyone else.” With that, Armin slipped into slumber which Jean found irresistibly adorable.

Those mismatched Cardinal eyes softened as Jean cradled Armin against him with care. What happened during his regression period was never going to happen again. He looked back on his life and realized that even if he was happy with Marco, it never worked out because of the tragedy that happened in Trost U. But he owed this to Marco too because if he didn’t save Jean, Armin never would have walked into his life. This beautiful creature with hair of spun gold and eyes like the sky with the biggest heart and the most intelligent mind, Armin barged in through the force field he used to lock his abomination self from the world.

Armin pulled him out of madness

Armin forgave him.

Armin loved him despite the way he is.

Jean gently combed his fingers through those golden locks before they trailed down the creamy skin of Armin’s cheek while he slept. He thought about the days to come with the permanent promise of war boiling in the horizon. There was no telling what would happen the moment the sun rose that day.

Jean, Sasha, and Levi were elite Recon Core agents and along with the 104th, they are family. But as Cardinals, they are also Cyborgs;

Killing machines.

Pawns for war.

With aching affection, Jean pressed one final kiss on Armin’s forehead filled with all the love and gentleness that echoed within the Cardinal Link in his heart. And in the beautiful language that his grandmother taught him when he was a young boy, he whispered against that crown of golden hair;

“Je mourrais pour toi, Armin.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UP NEXT...
> 
> Levi’s voice was hard and his Cardinal eyes flashed dangerously from their green depths. “Where are Connie and Sasha? Okay, good.” A brief pause. “Hold down the fort, Irwin. We’re on our way.” 
> 
> With the shattered teacup forgotten, Levi wiped the mess from his hand and pushed his chair back as he stood up.
> 
> “We need to go.” He said to his squad. “NOW.”
> 
>  
> 
> -Chapter 45: CRIMSON MORNING-


	46. Crimson Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day begins with blood curdling news...
> 
> The drums of war resume their beat and our heroes dive into hell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Good day/evening where you are in the world! So, I've received a couple of reviews stating that the Ereri pairing is not well developed and it escalated too fast. I would like to apologize about that and I'll admit that it was my fault. I realized that I've focused more on the Jearmin (I am Jearmin trash and I think I need help lol) and I overworked my attention for writing about three main pairings instead of one. (Although, Jearmin and Ereri are the main ones, tbh) So yeah, I'm very sorry and I'll do my best to develop and strengthen the Ereri as far as the remaining chapters would allow me to. 
> 
> Cyber Link Fun Fact: The reason Connie Springer entered the Recon Core Training Academy when he was sixteen was originally for the high pay despite the life of danger once he graduates and becomes an agent. His mother was terminally ill and he wanted to earn enough to help pay for medication. But his mother passed away a few days before his graduation. So instead, he pushed on with the profession and he just fell in love with the excitement and the adventure of being an agent. Four years later, he met Sasha Brause.
> 
> OKAY. That fun fact came out of no where and I am suffocating in fluff right now omfg! Anyway, thank you very much for reading this far despite the flaws of my story. It really means a lot to me. Please let me know what you think of this chapter and/or the story so far! See you in the next update!

 

Chapter 45

 

Berthold’s black matted eyes stared blankly at the five huge screens in front of him from the Brigade HQ lab. Their agents organized several container vans and transport vehicles strategically around the District 2 area.

“Sir,” A voice came from the communications screen which belonged to one of the Brigade squad leaders. “The preparations are complete. Awaiting your signal.”

“Stand by.” Berthold’s voice was darker than usual. Ever since Annie died, he had been different; he channelled his anger towards hatred and he didn’t care about anything else rather than to kill Sasha Brause. “I won’t be the one giving the order. Unless deemed so, the green light will come from Commander Dawk.”

Just then, Nile walked in the command room and wordlessly clapped Berthold on the shoulder before he studied the images on the screen.

“How are the preparations?” he asked. He placed the hideous serpent cane down and leaned it against an office chair.

“It’s ready, Commander.” Berthold replied. The agent’s image displayed on the screen waited patiently. Nile then reached inside his coat pocket and took out the pressure injector filled with the fluorescent red liquid. After that, he took off his coat and rolled up the cuffs of his long sleeved shirt until his elbows.

“Not even Irwin and his legendary Cyborg arm can outmatch this.” His beady eyes stared at the vial in his hand and he removed the cap to reveal the gleaming one inch needle inside. He nodded once to Berthold before he hissed as he pushed the needle in the vein on the inner bend of his arm. He grinned when the breath was knocked out of him and the red liquid was pushed into his bloodstream.

The agent watched with wide eyes as the Commander hunched over to gasp for breath until he fell to his knees. Nile’s body heated up and sweat covered his body while he clutched his heart. As the serum worked on his system, the heat dissipated and was replaced by a chilling cold. He felt power rush through his veins until his mind was clouded for moment with some sort of fog. With a final heave of breath, Nile calmed down. Berthold watched as the Commander got up on his feet shakily until he regain his balance. When he lifted his head, his eyes were a fluorescent red and his skin was pasty. When Nile took his serpent cane and unsheathed the concealed blade, he slit his wrist and black blood oozed out until the skin started to knit back and seal the wound. Nile’s hand then found the metal bar that held up the back of a chair and squeezed. The metal dented until his fingers dug through the hard metal after a shrill bending sound. His mind was clear, his senses heightened, and his muscles felt pumped and coordinated.

Nile Dawk had become the perfect Marionette.

Those bright red eyes pinned the nervous agent on the screen. A slow, eerie smile lifted the corners of Nile’s lips until it displayed a neat rows of sharp teeth. He straightened his tie but kept his sleeves rolled up while he smoothed out the wrinkles of his expensive shirt.

Nile’s voice was calm and smooth like dark silk but there was hint of hollowness in it.

“Release the Marionettes.”

 

~

 

Nifa walked out into the garden where Giovanni had set up a large breakfast table. There were a variety of expensive yet simple food that filled crystal bowls and the best brewed coffee in the whole country filled fine china cups. Several sets of eyes fell on her as their guests, her younger cousin, and her grandfather looked at her dressed up form. Of course, such ogling brought Nifa satisfaction.

“Right this way, my lady.” Giovanni smiled and pulled the elegant chair in the empty spot between Levi and Jameson.

“You’re late.” Armin said without looking up from the basket of pastries which he passed to Jean.

“I am not late, _I_ am never late.” Nifa daintily tucked a lock of brown hair behind her ear which sported a teardrop earing encrusted with several semi-precious stones. “You are simply early.” As Nifa settled on the cushion of the chair and Giovanni worked on pouring her some coffee. She turned eagerly to Levi who held his teacup by the rim while he carefully sipped the hot liquid.

“Hi!” Nifa smiled at the morose and attractive man. She elegantly held out a hand towards Levi. “Nifa Odette Arlert. Heiress and available.” A wink.  “A pleasure.”

Eren turned his head slowly to lock eyes with Armin’s cousin in a death glare while Jean stared in disbelief and Armin raised a questioning brow. Levi stopped in mid-sip and pulled the fine rim of the teacup from his lips. He carefully set the cup down on the saucer and took Nifa’s hand in his in a gentlemanly hold.

“Lance Corporal Levi, ma’am.” Levi’s voice was low and polite as he used his former military title. But his eyes were blank as they bore into Nifa’s. He hated flirting especially when Eren was present, he simply found it annoying.  “Not interested.” A small, almost sarcastic smile.

Armin scoffed and choked on his coffee while Jean looked at the rose bushes while he tried so hard not to burst out laughing. Eren on the other hand, smirked smugly in victory at Nifa who looked back with shock and irritation.

“Hmpf.” Nifa rolled her eyes at the rejection because she was the not the type to handle it well. “Well, your loss.” She started to eat her breakfast in a cold, dignified air.

James rubbed his temples and wished that Armin had agreed to run the family enterprise after him instead of passing on the birth right to Nifa. It also bore a heavy burden in his heart that his beloved grandson lived a life close to danger.

“Armin, are you sure you and your friends won’t stay for supper?” James asked as he placed down his fork. Giovanni automatically hurried to his side and poured him some water when the elderly man’s crystal goblet ran dry.

Those sky blue eyes lifted and the colours of the sky lit up those orbs. “I’m sorry, grandfather.” He glanced at Jean, Eren, and Levi. “We need to get back to base.”

“Then visit again soon.” James said. There will be a next time, there is ALWAYS a next time. “And bring Eren’s sister next time. That young lady is an adorable little flower, always so quiet. Mikasa was it?”

“Ah, Mikasa, yes…” Nifa nodded at her grandfather. She and Mikasa didn’t get along well when they were kids, but she hasn’t seen that girl since they were in elementary. “She’s…very interesting.”

Eren froze and stared wide eyed at his plate as his whole body went slack. If it wasn’t for Levi’s hand that caressed his lap from underneath the table, Eren wasn’t sure if he could hold back from breaking something. Taking that loving touch from the Cyborg who was a silent rock beside him, Eren lifted his head and met James’s pale blue ones.

“I believe that’s not possible, sir.” The polite smile Eren tried to put on appeared awkward and disappeared just as quickly. That was when James and Nifa realized the unsaid message.

“Dear God,” the old man breathed out as he leaned back against his chair in a slump of disbelief. “Grisha’s daughter, she’s too young!”

Levi didn’t bring up the idea that they still had a small chance of retrieving Mikasa if they kill Nile and sever the Cyber Link. But there’s always room for failure so he didn’t count on it so much.

“Armin.” James’s voice was stern but it held an edge of panic and worry.

“Grandpa, we talked about this.” Armin frowned. He didn’t want to have this conversation with the others present. “Nifa will be the head of the Arlert family and Astral Industries, not me.”

“Denzel.” Nifa’s voice hardened. No matter how much she and Armin fought, they were still family and there’s always that concern. Honestly, she didn’t want the title if it would mean that Armin could die on the battlefield. “Please, some sense would be appreciated.”

“It’s your right as the first grandson.” James said with a shake of his head. He wasn’t going to lose Armin like he lost his eldest son and his daughter-in-law in an incident when Armin was only two years old. “It’s safer.”

Jean lowered his eyes on his plate. If Armin wanted to leave the Recon Core, he’d understand. But he wasn’t sure if he can come along because this kind of place just wasn’t cut out for him. He was Cardinal not an aristocrat. The only two places he’d fit in is the Recon Core or the Brigade and the answer was already clear where he’d placed his loyalty. If Armin left… then Jean would just have to learn to control the unstable Link and learn to live with it. What choice did he have?

 Eren and Levi waited for Armin’s answer while they secretly held hands underneath the table. Eren had calmed down from the topic about Mikasa all thanks to Levi’s silent support.

“I’m happy with what I do.” Armin replied. He made his voice stern with finality but did not make it sound disrespectful. “I’m not leaving…” _Jean._ He sighed at the unsaid bit, then finished. “The Recon Core.”

“You’re crazy, Armin.” Nifa shook her head in utter disbelief.

“If I may, Ms. Arlert,” Jean began to contradict Nifa’s statement. “Losing Mikasa was terribly hard for all of us, especially to Eren. Armin may be ‘crazy’, but that brilliant mind saved us from death countless times in the past.” Jean paused as he held the woman’s blue gaze.

“Jean…” Armin breathed out.

James turned to Eren and asked; “And knowing how you are, Eren, I suppose you have stubbornly dedicated your young and promising life too?”

“I never stopped, pops. This is a childhood dream.” Eren managed to grin. “Kicking ass is an awesome job.”

“Oi, brat.” Levi sighed. “Watch your language.”

“No, it’s fine.” James waved his hand in understanding. “Eren’s been like that since they were children.”

Children…

Levi wondered what Eren was like when he was a kid. He wanted to know more about him if time would allow.

Suddenly, a maid scurried out of the back door of the mansion. Her left hand lifted her skirt slightly so that she didn’t trip while her right hand clutched a phone.

“Young master Armin!” She huffed when she reached the table. “It’s…It’s…”

“Maryse, calm down.” Armin reached out to straighten the young woman by the shoulders. “Breathe. That’s it…”

“Incompetent.” Nifa muttered.

“Shut up.” Armin snapped at his cousin. He turned to the maid and smiled. “What’s wrong?”

“Is she okay?” Eren asked but the maid just kept gulping in air from running in such a panic. Levi then reached to take the phone from the distraught woman and saw that the screen displayed a restricted code that was only familiar to Recon Core Agents. But this time, the caller most likely introduced himself and that made the young woman panic.

“Agent Levi.” The Cyborg’s voice was crisp when he placed the phone over his ear. A few words from the caller and Eren’s eyes widened in alarm when the fragile porcelain tea cup shattered from Levi’s grip. “Where’s Farlan? Yeah, I get it. We’re all okay, don’t worry.” Eren’s heart filled with dread while Jean narrowed his eyes.

Levi’s voice was hard and his Cardinal eyes flashed dangerously from their green depths. “Where are Connie and Sasha? Okay, good.” A brief pause. “Hold down the fort, Irwin. We’re on our way.” With the shattered teacup forgotten, Levi wiped the mess from his hand and pushed his chair back as he stood up.

“We need to go.” He said to his squad. **“NOW.”**

“What happened?” Eren demanded as he, too, stood up in a hurry followed by Jean and Armin.

“A shit ton of Marionettes have been released within District 2. It could be the Brigade’s full force.” Said Levi. Armin stared at him in horror and he shook his head in disbelief. “Farlan divided the Alliance into two battalions; one to secure HQ and the other to help the Garrison to fend off the Marionettes and evacuate everyone that they can.”

“Son of a bitch.” Eren gritted as he clenched his fists. “But why District 2? District 1 is larger.”

“Because… Those sky blue eyes widened in realization. “Oh, no…”

“Armin?” Nifa’s proud front have been reduced from the look of horror in her cousin’s eyes while James felt the same.

Armin looked at everyone. “District 2 is the residential area that surrounds the Recon Core HQ. The Brigade released the Marionettes there to terrorize innocent people and divide the Core’s attention into helping the civilians.” Armin’s eyes narrowed and his voice shook. “I think…that’s when the Brigade will infiltrate the fortress.”

“We need to get those people out first or the death toll with rise.” Jean ran his fingers across his hair in an effort to keep himself calm. “Farlan and Rico can’t evacuate the whole district with just them.”

That was when Armin’s eyes snapped up and locked with his grandfather’s. In that moment, James knew that this was no longer the sweet, shy boy that was his grandson, Armin Denzel Arlert. This was Agent Armin Arlert, the 104th squad’s team tactician.

“Grandfather, I need to ask for your help.” Armin began with grim determination. “Please lend Astral Industries’ assistance by providing transportation to get the civilians out of there.”

“That’s going to cost a fortune, Armin.” Nifa scowled.

“For the love of God, Nifa!” James’s eyes widened at his grandson’s outburst. “Fifty carriers are nothing compared to countless assets you already have! For once in your damn life, can’t you think of others besides yourself?”

“Armin, hey, let’s go.” Eren said but Armin held up a hand to quiet his best friend. Eren knew that this outburst rooted from all the times Armin held back whenever Nifa would pick on him.

“You want money?” Armin continued. “Then I’ll give you half of my inheritance to pay for how much this favor is going to cost. What’s fifty million dollars compared to several hundred lives you could save?!”

“Okay, already! You can keep your stupid inheritance, I don’t need your money!” Nifa shouted back in her defense but deep inside, she couldn’t help but feel ashamed. “Dear God, Armin. Just do your agent thing and don’t die. I’ll make the arrangements with grandfather’s consent.”

Eyes all fell on James and he knew that the final decision was his.

“I’ll allow it.” He nodded. His chest swelled with pride at how strong Armin and Eren had become since these two played in this same garden with Giovanni, Nifa and Mikasa. Especially Armin. Dear god, he had grown up to be a courageous, proud young man. That was when James caught Jean again as he looked at Armin with the same expression of…warmth in those mismatched eyes. He knew that his grandson is in good hands.

“Armin, relay whatever instruction you have.” James paused and called Giovanni and the handsome butler with those mechanical glass eyes appeared.

“Your instructions, young master?” He bowed his head.

“Assist the Garrison Force and the Alliance in evacuating the civilians.”

Giovanni frowned at the mention of the vigilante group but did not question the order.

“Take them to District 1 and secure the area.” Armin continued. “Don’t let any Marionettes or the Brigade get through.” He then looked at his grandfather. “I would like to ask you to lend your influence as well. Please contact the heads of Trost and Stohess and tell them to secure their own cities. In the worst case scenario, they would have to take in refugees while we lock down Shiganshina.” Armin bit his lower lip when he caught himself using such a tone on his grandfather. “P-please.”

Jean froze at the mention of his home city. If Trost gets infiltrated by the Marionettes, there will be a higher death count considering that the place was more populated than Shiganshina and Stohess.

“Please evacuate too, pops.” Eren said with an encouraging grin. “Secure the estate and leave just in case.”

“We will.” James nodded and Nifa took a deep breath before she lifted her eyes to meet Giovanni’s gray ones.

“Giovanni,” the lady’s tone was dignified. “Grant them access to Astral’s weapon arsenal and prepare my private jet to bring them back to the Recon Core HQ.”

“As you wish, my lady.” The butler inclined his head in acknowledgment before he turned to the four agents. “Please, right this way. I also have fresh combat uniforms sent in by Ms. Lenz early this morning.”

“That’s too much, Nifa.” Eren said in disbelief. He guessed Armin’s bitch-out on his cousin finally bore in.

“Oh, please.” Nifa turned her head to the side elegantly. “What’s a jet and a few state of the art weapon upgrades?” she smiled and then turned to Armin. “I hope this makes up for my behaviour.” She paused and looked away when she muttered. “I’m sorry.”

The blonde smiled at his cousin and nodded.

“Go on.” James nodded at this lot of courageous youngsters. “Go save the city or whatever it is you rascals do.”

“Let’s go. We don’t have much time.” Levi said as he turned on his heel. Eren gave a bow of gratitude at Armin’s grandfather and followed Levi to where Giovanni led them.

When it was Jean and Armin who turned to leave, Nifa stopped them.

“D-Denzel!” that was when her younger cousin turned around and Jean did too.

“I’ll see you on Christmas, okay?” She managed a small genuine smile. “And your boyfriend too.” She gestured at a flustered Jean. “Don’t forget to bring your friends. I’ll send the invitation to my annual Christmas banquet soon. I won’t take no for an answer so please, come back and visit us again.” The last part faded into a shy plea.

Armin smiled. Nifa was mean and selfish most of the time, but she wasn’t evil. He found it nice to see her kind side even if it’s rare. “Of course, I’ll bring all seven of us.” Because they will do their best to kill Nile and break the Cyber Link that’s got Mikasa chained. Finally, Armin slammed his fist over his heart and so did Jean as the two saluted their kind hosts.

The two agents retreated back into the mansion to follow their two other comrades. The hopes and the safety of many was a heavy burden which they proudly bore.

~///~///~///~

Eren briskly followed Levi as they made their way to where Giovanni led them. Once they were in front of twin steel doors of a vault like room, the butler excused himself;

“Here we are, sirs.” He said. “Please take your preferred weapons. I shall go and prepared the jet.”

“Thanks, Gio.” Eren replied and when Giovanni left, he and Levi stepped inside the room. The place was pretty spacious and different kinds of state of the art weapons.

“I don’t feel good about this.” He admitted to Levi who checked the internal blades sheathed in the hollows of his arms while Eren stocked up on weapons to bring along.

“And you think I do?” Levi said dryly as his fingers skilfully spun around the triggered handles of the plasma blades he pulled out from the container within his back. His voice was suddenly devoid of emotion as the machine in him started to take over his senses and prepare himself for battle.

“I don’t enjoy senseless killing.” He continued. “And I don’t want you to hate me if I end up killing your sister in the process.”

Eren stilled and frowned. “I won’t be happy. But if she can’t be helped then there’s nothing we could do.” He gritted. “I won’t hate you if you do it because you had no choice. Why are you suddenly so hostile?”

Levi didn’t say anything and busied himself as he ran an internal check of his circuits. His system sent a message to inform him that he was all ready to go.

“Levi.”

“What?” That came out harder than it should be and Eren flinched at Levi’s tone. “Look, I’m sick of the fact that I’d have to fight your sister…kill her, if I have to, because that would break you, Eren.” Levi turned to fully look at Eren. “I’d do it with no remorse if that meant I’d protect you. But I…would hate it if I caused you pain like that. I’d hate it…”

Eren caught a slight tremble in Levi’s usually flat tone. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath as he tried to compose himself in this stressful situation that was starting to grow in intensity. Finally, he stepped forward and approached Levi before he grabbed him by the waist and tilted his chin up so that Levi’s eyes met his.

“You told me before that I should always go with the choice that I would regret less.” Eren’s voice was sad. “If I ordered you not to kill her, she might kill you first.” He exhaled a shaky breath and Levi quietly stared up at him. “L3V1-A1225, command prompt.”

Those green Cardinal eyes became bright and molten as the Cardinal Link registered the Recipient’s voice command.

“What are your orders?” Levi asked, his voice a monotone like a machine’s. Eren frowned and submerged himself in the back of his mind to reach into Levi telepathically as well.

“If it cannot be helped,” his voice shook at the order he was about to give. “Eliminate the Black Widow before she eliminates you. You are to return to me in the end. Alive.” He gritted. He and the others will hunt down Nile and kill him in an attempt to free his sister from the Cyber Link, but there’s always room for failure. “Alive. Do you understand, Levi? Come back to me.” It was then reduced to a gentle whisper. “Please.”

“Yes.” Levi’s voice had softened. “Do the same for me.” Because they both knew what would happen if Eren died and left Levi behind.

“We made a promise.” Eren leaned in and pressed his forehead against Levi’s when he closed his eyes. He inhaled Levi’s scent and tightened the hold on him. “I won’t be the first one to break it. We still have a lot of years ahead of us to build up what we have, right?”

“I’d want that.” Levi had enough of the wasted 9 years of his life with the Brigade. He then grabbed Eren’s collar and tugged him down roughly before their lips crashed against each other. The kiss was hard and quick but it was enough to give them something to hold on to until the end of the day.

“Let’s go.” The Cyborg was the first one to pull away and Eren loosened his hold before he grabbed a sheathed heat infused sword from the wall and slung it across his back. “The Core needs us.”

Eren nodded as he resumed his task of prepping himself for battle.

Blood was about to spill.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UP NEXT...
> 
> “Out of the good graces of Commander Nile Dawk,” Mikasa began. “We are giving you one chance to surrender. You have 24 hours to think about your answer unless you give it to me now. If you refuse, we will infiltrate your fortress and destroy it.” A pause. “What is your answer?” 
> 
> Eren lifted his head proudly and looked his sister in the eye. “Fuck you, Mikasa.”
> 
> The Black Widow tilted her head slightly. “Answer acknowledged.” She said. “Prepare to die.” 
> 
> -Chapter 46: FINAL WARNING-


	47. Final Warning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! :D How are you all doing today/tonight?   
> So, if you'll check out chapter one, I've put up a banner for the story! I made it myself and I admit that I'm not really good at designing stuff. 
> 
> I posted a new ERERI one shot as a gift to rosanticis for the fanart they created for Cyber Link. Omfg, I couldn't believe it myself. My story got a fanart *tears of joy* You can check it out on their tumblr (rosanticis.tumblr.com) and I reblogged it in mine too. (lightoflunaris.tumblr.com) I hope you guys check it out!!! 
> 
> Cyber Link Fun Fact: I've decided to be kinder to Levi in this AU. So instead of being 5'3", he's 5'4" and a half in this universe. Now, ain't than fun? Teehee~
> 
> Also, please take note, I'm not an expert on fight scenes and it's my first time to venture into it with this story. So there will be a chance that I might not meet whatever expectations you may have. I apologize in advance. 
> 
> Thank you very much for all the love and support! Please let me know your thoughts about the story so far. You people are an amazing audience!

Chapter 46

 

The streets of Shiganshina ran red that very morning. The chaos had sparked up stampedes, panic, and started fires. Eren stared in horror as he saw people running around despite the efforts of the Alliance and the Garrison. Barricades have been set up and smokes rose up from several buildings and houses.

“Jesus fucking Christ!” Eren wanted to jump into action but they were pretty useless while they were in the air in Nifa’s private jet. “Are we there yet?”

“Could you hold your horses, Jeager?” Jean demanded but got a look of disbelief from those green eyes that locked with his. “We’re almost there, goddamn!”

“You’re the one to talk, horse face!” Eren argued to try and forget the rising tension he felt.

“Seriously, you want to pick a fight with me now?” Jean shot back. “Hey, Levi, I’m going to shove a damn prism up this guy’s ass!”

“Oh my god, please!” Armin ran a frustrated hand over his face. “Be quiet so I can think!”

“If you two do not shut up,” Levi’s voice was flat and dangerous. “I will kick you out of this damn jet and into the hell hole down there.”

Jean and Eren settled back into their seats and glared out at the chaos down below. They hated being held back while they helplessly watched the carnage. Soon, the Recon Core fortress came into view.  A bright streak of golden light flew past the jet before it split into fifty smaller arrows that showered down an area below riddled with Marionettes. There was an explosion before several more arrow flew by to provide cover for the Core’s allies down below.

With Levi and Jean’s enhanced their visions, they saw Sasha standing at the roof of the control tower. As their craft neared, Armin and Eren saw her too. Sasha’s mech-bow was different from the last one she used. It was longer and more elegantly curved while power rig like turbine spun on her back as she materialized the powerful arrows she fired. Sasha stood high and mighty as her Cardinal eyes looked down at the city. She looked like a beautiful goddess with her burgundy hair tied up into a ponytail that whipped in the wind. Her form was regal as she used her upgraded weapon and she wore a menacing grin whenever she took out her targets below.

“She’s okay!” Eren gasped and shook Levi excitedly while Jean and Armin grinned.

Sasha spotted the jet and waved at them. Soon, a few agents ran out of the rooftop door over the landing pad and guided the vehicle lower. When the door hissed open when the craft was near the roof, Levi and Jean jumped down and landed perfectly while Eren while Armin clung onto a metal-rope ladder and climbed down to join their Cyborgs on the roof.

Armin waved at the pilot as thanks and the jet flew away.

“Where were you?!” Sasha demanded as she jumped down from the roof and landed to join them. She placed one hand on her hip while her other hand held on her bow. “I’ve been shooting all damn morning!”

“Living the lifestyle of the rich and famous.” Levi replied dryly to Eren’s amusement at his beautiful Cardinal. “Are you sure you’re okay now?”

“Yeah!” Sasha nodded eagerly and lifted the upgraded bow to show Armin. “Thank you soooo much!!~”

“No problem.” Armin grinned.

“Guys!” Connie called from the control tower. “In here, like NOW.”

The five of them hurried inside and when Jean opened the door the control room tower, his eyes widened to see Irwin, Hanji, Krista, and Ymir.

“Welcome back.” Irwin nodded. Deep inside, he was relieved that his elite team is back together again. “We were worried about you. A retrieval team would have gone out if Giovanni hadn’t contacted us.”

“Everyone!” Krista greeted cheerfully and Ymir waved coolly. “Welcome back!”

“We owe Armin about a year’s worth of pay.” Jean joked but his eyes were busy watching the several screens that displayed the events around District 2. It was pure chaos; Marionettes everywhere, terrified citizens. Alliance, Garrison, and Recon Core people doing their best fighting off the horde. The only relief was that the carriers Armin had requested from Astral Industries have arrived and were currently loading people to be evacuated to District 1.

“I told you, it’s okay.” The smile Armin gave did not reach his eyes as he watched the screens as well.

“What are we waiting for?” Eren demanded as she clenched his fists. “We should be down there helping out!”

“No.” Irwin shook his head. His eyes became grim as she looked at the 104th squad. “Berthold had been spotted on the outskirts of the district.” A heavy quiet fell upon the group as they watched their commander. “It’s likely that Reiner and Mikasa are nearby too but we’re not sure about Nile.”

Eren felt his hands shake at the sound of his sister’s name. Shit, they’ll be forced to fight her. It tore his heart to shreds that when the opportunity presents itself, they would have to kill Mikasa before she kills them first. They have to get to Nile and eliminate him before that kind of tragic shit storm happens. Eren felt his heart kick his ribs and the Aurora Borealis sent a tingling kiss in his mind that throbbed on his lips when Levi’s hand intertwined with his boldly.

There was polite knock at the back of Eren’s mind before he opened the telepathic door and the beautiful tendrils of their connection sank in.

_‘Eren,’_ Levi’s voice held its typical monotone but he felt the secret tenderness Levi gave. _‘I can’t promise you that everything will be alright. This is war, nothing is ever alright.’_

_‘Levi…’_ Eren whispered.

_‘But one thing I can promise you,’_ Levi continued. ‘ _Is that I’m not going to let anything in this damn world hurt you. We’re in this together.’_

_‘Until the fucking end.’_ Came Eren’s determined answer as his fingers subtly brushed over the other’s slender ones that played beautiful music for him as well as skilfully wield plasma blades.

“The 104th is tasked to face the Brigade’s elites and defend the fortress.” Irwin continued with a tone of finality. “You are the only ones who can stop them. Three Cardinals and one hell of a team, that in itself is very powerful.” He paused and lifted his mechanical arm before he clenched those metal fingers into a tight fist. “I’ll be joining you as well.”

“It’s too dangerous.” Sasha was worried. If the Commander dies, no one would lead the Recon Core. Irwin was like the king piece in this game of chess.

“You should give me more credit, Sasha.” Irwin smiled assumingly at her. “A leader who does not fight with his people is a coward.”

Connie pressed something on his earpiece to listen in when Farlan established a communication signal. He replied briefly before the other man’s voice was cut from all the gun fire.

“Guys, Farlan said that despite the Marionette attacks, people have begun to cooperate and evacuation is going smoothly.” He relayed the message to his squad and superiors. “According to his sources, Trost and Stohess had been secured too.”

“Grandfather and Nifa listened.” Armin sighed in relief and felt warmth course through him when Jean ran a comforting hand down the small of his back.

“See?” He grinned at Armin. “You can practically reach into anyone.”

“Thanks, Jean.” Armin wished that there weren’t any people in here with them right now so that he could kiss Jean silly. That didn’t matter right now though; they had one hell of a love making last night, several kisses when they woke up and many more to come when they finish the fight.

Because they WILL make it to the end.

“Krista, you should evacuate too.” Jean said to the small and petite head engineer that watched them. Ymir sighed and shrugged.

“I tried to tell her many times,” the Cyborg said. “But she wouldn’t listen.”

“I need to stay.” Krista’s voice was determined. “Something might happen to you three that would require my services.” She held up her favourite pink tool box for them to see. “The residential area of the Recon Core compound had been cleared out though. The other researchers, technicians, and those who don’t have the ability to fight had been evacuated and granted sanctuary in the City of Trost.”

“I suppose you have a noble cause as well, shitty glasses?” Levi’s Cardinal gaze locked with brown ones behind silver rimmed spectacles.

“I’m a doctor!” Hanji shrugged. “You need a doctor on the field, obviously! Moblit agreed to stay too!”

“In addition to that,” Irwin said. “Lieutenant-Commander Mike Zacharias is leading the squads tasked to defend this place while Lieutenant Nanaba is in charge those on the streets.” He mentioned the two other senior officials that headed the Recon Core.

“We’re ready, Commander.” Eren nodded and those eyes were filled with the steely determination he was known for.

“Are you prepared to lead your squad, Eren?” The hard question caught Eren off guard and Irwin’s intelligent eyes bore deep into his. “Including three Cardinals?”

Levi’s eyes lifted up to look at Eren, expectant of the young man’s answer. Eren, in turn, averted his gaze downwards and his green eyes locked with Levi’s. The Cardinal gave a single, encouraging nod while he pressed his forehead against his within their secret presence in the telepathic plane. The internal contact made Eren’s body bloom with warmth.

 When he had first arrived, Levi had been cold as ice. But now, he had warmed up to the squad, especially to Eren. Even though it was unspoken of, he had become a vital part of the Recon Core family. Surely enough, Levi and Eren would further kindle the fire of their newly bloomed relationship.

“I am, Commander.” Eren nodded and he saluted flawlessly. He admitted to himself that he’s not the genius or the fighter prodigy Mikasa was, but he can hold his ground. Besides, this was a team effort and they are nothing without each other.

“Then I am appointing you the new squad leader of the 104th, Agent Jeager.” Irwin nodded. “Don’t let the Core and your squad down.”

“I won’t!” Eren then turned to his squad. “What do you guys say, we’re in this together?”

“Aw, no shit, man.” Jean feigned a whine just to mess with Eren. “Really? The suicidal bastard’s going to be our new squad leader? I’m jumping in excitement already.” It was a sarcastic yet good-natured drawl.

“I can always kick you out, you horse-faced asshole.” Eren grinned.

“Do your special pep talk, Jeager.” Jean then held out a fist in approval which Eren bumped with his. They’ve all gone through different types of hell before and they will conquer this one as well. “We’re all ears.”

Eren’s eyes scanned his team mates; Armin, Jean, Sasha, Connie, and finally, his beloved Levi.

“This is going to be the biggest fight of our lives and I can assure you that it’s not going to be the last.” Eren began. “But whatever awaits us out there, we’re going to kick its ass and we’re going to show them who the damn boss is. This is our turf, our _home,_ and no one has the fucking right to lay a finger on it.”

Levi’s pride swelled as he watched Eren take the reins of leadership. This ballistic young man with those emerald eyes; that iron spirit and that big heart. Levi can’t figure out how his wasted life had suddenly found purpose when he saw who Eren truly was.

“Connie and I have an announcement to make!” Sasha said eagerly. She then glanced at Connie who grinned back at her with a nod. Sasha held up her right hand to flash a simple silver band around her finger with a polished blue stone in the middle.

“After all of this is over, Connie and I are going to get married!” The squad, the Commander, the head doctor, and the head engineer and her Cyborg gaped. “We just wanted to tell you guys about it.” She shrugged bashfully.

“Holy shit!” Jean exclaimed before he reached out to pat Connie on the back. “You went ahead and done it, you fine bastard!”

“Heck, I don’t know what came over me.” Connie scratched the back of his head while he laughed. “But I’m glad I did.”

“I’ll bake the cake!” Krista chirped when she volunteered cheerfully.

“Done!” Sasha grinned and she felt her mouth water at the thought of cake.

Armin smiled happily after he congratulated his squad mates. How wonderful was that? He found his eyes slowly turn to Jean’s form. And when the Cyborg saw him, he smiled.

“Who knows?” Jean winked before he leaned slightly to whisper in Armin’s ear. The blonde blushed deeply and smiled back.

Levi was amused when he felt Eren’s queasy, envious feeling which he tried to hide. Did this brat love him that much? Then he added; _‘Connie and Sasha are being too sappy.’_ A pause when he answered Eren's silent question. _‘The internal bond of the Cardinal Link outmatches any ring. Besides,’_ He paused to cross his arms over his chest and side-glanced at Eren with those molten Cardinal eyes. _‘We promised.’_

On the physical plane, Eren grinned while his cheeks tinted pink at their secret conversation filled with hope.

“Let’s end this war and make a wedding happen!” Eren held out his hand and each one of his squad placed theirs over his and each other’s. Irwin watched as the 104th called out a cry of success with those determined, hopeful looks that had never died since they all got together.

“Are you done?” A voice came from the screen. Eren’s spine turned rigid while Levi’s power spiked as he glared at the monitor on the wall. A signal hacked through the Recon Core’s communication line and channelled through the screens.

Mikasa’s image appeared; black dead panned eyes that were lit red with the Cyber Link from within. Pasty skin, angular cheek bones, and a deadly beauty that didn’t fade despite her cruel transition. She looked at them with a blank expression and Eren noticed that his sister no longer wore the scarf he gave her when they were children.

That fact broke Eren’s heart.

“Mikasa, how did you...?” Armin’s voice shook in disbelief. The communication lines are heavily encrypted.

“That doesn’t matter.” Mikasa’s tone was cold when she cut Armin off. “I am contacting you to deliver a message.”

“And what would that be?” Irwin frowned at the pitiful forced defector but if they manage to sever the Cyber Link, he’ll still welcome Mikasa back into the Core provided she undergo heavy rehabilitation. That is, if she can still be saved.

“Out of the good graces of Commander Nile Dawk,” Mikasa began. “We are giving you one chance to surrender. You have 24 hours to think about your answer unless you give it to me now. If you refuse to surrender, we, the Brigade, will unleash our full Marionette and Cyborg force to infiltrate your fortress and destroy it. That includes each and every one of you.” A pause. “What is your answer?”

Eren shook in anger and he lowered his head when his body trembled. He didn’t want any of this to happen, but he had to do it. Levi’s eyes never left the screen as he glared in rage, but Mikasa disregarded him and kept her stare at Eren.

With a single look at Commander Irwin who gave him a single, resolute nod, Eren lifted his head proudly and looked his sister in the eye. He steadied his form and gathered his wits before he gritted out:

**“Fuck you, Mikasa.”**

The Black Widow tilted her head slightly. “Answer acknowledged.” She said. “Prepare to die.”

Green Cardinal eyes flashed in anger and the tips of Levi’s hair swayed in the invisible power that engulfed him. Jean’s, Ymir’s, and Sasha’s radars went off in alarm and warned them to back away.

Levi held Mikasa’s gaze. “Bring it, bitch.”

When the call dropped suddenly, there was a shattering explosion outside as Reiner emerged from the hole he blasted through one of the gates. When he jumped out of the way, Marionettes started to appear and the ghastly living dead made their way inside the compound.

“WE NEED TO MOVE!” Irwin exclaimed while the alarms blared in an emergency breach.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UP NEXT...
> 
> Shit, that’s about thirty Marionettes and a Cyber Linked Brigade Cyborg. They can’t take all of them at once. Just then, Armin’s quick eyes spotted a flash of blue light not far from them and he suddenly knew what to do. 
> 
> Taking out the smoke bomb, Armin removed the pin with his teeth as he ran headfirst to where Reiner was.
> 
> “Armin, are you fucking kidding me?!” Mike yelled at the blonde. “GET BACK HERE, YOU’LL DIE!”
> 
> -Chapter 47: AEGIS PRINCE-


	48. Aegis Prince

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! :D I'm back with another update! So...I've been having a blast making cover pictures for my fanfics. Also, I changed the old cover for Cyber Link with a new one. I'm no designer, but the more I stare at the old one, the more dissatisfied I get from how tacky it is. I made a new one so check it out on chapter 1!
> 
> Second thing, action and fight scenes are not my forte so I apologize in advance. However, I did do my best trying to write the final fight scenes and I hope you guys like :) 
> 
> Thank you for all the love and support you've given and the reviews for my Ereri one shot, Cigarettes In The Rain. I'm sorry that I can't put up a fun fact in this update because I kindda ran out sooo yeah. Please let me know your thought about the update and/or the story so far! I hope to see you guys in the next update! I know it's late and we don't celebrate where I came from, but Happy Thanksgiving!!

Chapter 47

 

“What the hell are they?” Mina Carolina, squad leader of the 107th, stared in horror as she readied her custom hybrid rifle towards the advancing horde of the living dead; the walking corpses of what was once youthful teenagers. Lieutenant-Commander Mike Zacharias, Commander Irwin’s second-in-command, sniffed the air once and grimaced. It reeked of death and decay.

“I hate it.” He muttered as he stared at the Marionettes from their vantage point from one of the low rising roofs. “Burn them to a crisp or slice out the nape. That’s what Farlan said.”

“We’re really going to listen to an underground thug?” Chester, also of the 107th, muttered unpleasantly.

“It’s proven.” Vivienne, Mina’s new second-in-command, frowned. She tucked a curly red tendril of hair behind her ear as her enigmatic blue eyes watched the Marionettes take over the front courtyard. “Do it if you want a chance to kill those.”

Mike listened on his earpiece and his brows knitted together at the message that came.

“Mike, the Cyborgs are through.” Came Irwin’s command. “Push back the Marionette horde outside our walls so that the 104th wouldn’t have a lot to worry about.”

“Roger.” Mike nodded and relayed the message to the 107 as well as the three other squads under his command. When the Marionettes were near enough, Mike’s voice boomed over; “NOW!”

Blood stained the concrete paths and the neatly trimmed grass as Marionettes dropped dead like flies one after the other. The squads descended from the roof and brought down their blades to cut the enemy’s napes while they were too distracted trying to regenerate from the hail of bullets. But as soon as one died, another took its place.

“We need to cover the hole on the wall!” Armin suddenly skidded to a stop beside Mike, his rifle in hand and dual short swords sheathed on the holsters on his back.

“Got any ideas, genius?” Chester hollered over the gun fire while Vivienne was engaged in combat with a Marionette. Armin’s eyes quickly looked around for anything they could use but could not find any. When a walking corpse decided to attack him, Armin quickly dodged to the side and shot the rotting boy on the face. That distracted the thing enough for Mike to swoop in and slice out its nape. Briefly, Armin studied the blasted hole; it connected to the ground but the part of the wall above the hole was still intact Armin’s hands immediately went to the breast pocket of his combat vest and hoped to God that he had some explosives on him.

Oh, wait, he does!

A smoke bomb. Shit.

That’s not going to be of any use if he wanted to collapse the top part of the fifteen meter high wall that was used to defend the Recon Core premises. It would a problem if a Brigade Cyborg showed up while the other squads are in chaos as they defended home base. He then reached into his earpiece and calibrated the signal to connect with one of his squad mates.

“Levi, are you in the area?” he raised his voice over the noise of gunfire, blades squelching into flesh, and dying screams.

“Yeah, I can see you.” Levi replied just as soon. Armin covered his eyes with the back of his hand to shield his sight from the glare of the sun. Then, he saw something that glinted on a high balcony not far from where he was. Levi’s wings were formed by numerous obsidian blades that compressed together like deadly feathers. Beside him, Eren waved.

“Do you have any explosives on you?” Armin asked. Levi can just blast the top part with his abilities, but since he’s too powerful, the top part of the wall might end up as dust and the hole would be bigger.

“No.” The Cyborg replied and he paused to say something to Eren. “But Eren does.”

“Okay, okay, great!” Armin exclaimed with an excited grin. “Tell Eren to seal the hole to prevent more Marionettes from coming in. Fly him to the top of the wall and set up the explosives on the area directly above it.”

“Detonate it and the large debris will do the job?” Levi assumed.

“Yes!”

“Got it.”

Armin deflected a sudden attack from a Marionette. Despite the increased speed, the rotting state of the body did slow it down a notch and that allowed Armin to catch up. He hoped that somewhere in the compound, Jean was safe trying to hold his ground too. In the distance, Armin spotted Levi spreading those magnificent blade wings while the Cardinal snaked his arm to lock around Eren’s waist before they shot up into the air.

Eren quickly set up the explosives on the top wall just as Armin had instructed. He worked methodically while Levi assisted the troops fighting below them. While Eren was busy, Levi swopped down, baldes drawn, and he skill fully spun in the air as he descended to decapitate a Marionette that had cornered Armin. He gave an enigmatic nod when Armin thanked him.

When he was done, Eren’s voice filled Armin’s earpiece.

“It’s all set, Armin!” His voice was loud and filled with adrenaline just as Levi shot up to the top of the wall again to get Eren. “Clear the area!”

“MOVE OUT OF THE WAY!” Armin yelled at the other squads defending the courtyard before he flailed his arms and pointed at the hole with Eren and Levi on top.

“You heard, Arlert!” Mike hollered over the chaos. “Move back, leave the Marionettes there before they catch up!”

The squads including Armin ran back as fast as they could, leaving the undead creatures in a wave of confusion as to why their prey ran from them. Levi pulled Eren close to him before they shot up into the air again.

Then, Eren clicked the detonation remote.

There was a loud explosion as the explosives went off and collapsed the top part of the wall. Large debris and boulders fell and sealed the broken entrance just as planned while some even worked to their favor and crushed the Marionettes that were too late in trying to escape.

“Fuck yeah!” Eren hollered excitement, brown hair whipping in the loud wind as he and Levi flew up and glided to the side to avoid any falling debris on them.

“You guys are awesome!” Armin called up at two of his squad mates in mid-air and he muttered the next words via communicator. “Go on and do what you need to do. We can hold our ground here.”

“Be careful!” Eren warned.

“We’ll be assisting Irwin and Nanaba at the south gate.” Levi quickly followed as the two of them disappeared behind a building.

Armin grinned at his plan and Mina excitedly bounced towards him while Chester ruffled the top of head and messed up the blond nest of hair.

“Great job.” Mike nodded in approval. “Now, let’s clean up the corpses that’s left.”

“Armin, you’re a genius!” Mina threw her arms around Armin and the blonde laughed as the woman pulled back with a happy grin. But the celebration was too early.

_SLASH_

The next thing Armin saw was how Mina’s head separated from the bloody stump of her neck. The smile she wore became frozen but her eyes were filled with shock. Blood sprayed on Armin’s face and he watched with wide eyes as the life left Mina’s eyes and she fell on the ground while her decapitated head rolled towards his boots. A gray metal disk lodged itself into the concrete beside Mina’s lifeless body.

“MINA!” Vivienne screamed in horror while the others were caught off guard.

Armin’s eyes quickly went to the direction from which the disk came from and just in time, two other metal plates swished past him. There was a gurgle of pain and gasp from behind Armin and when he turned to look over his shoulder, he saw the sharp metals slice through Vivienne’s midsection through and through while the other one sliced off the upper half of Chester’s head. Armin felt sick from seeing the blood, guts, and gray matter of the people he graduated with.

These were the people whom he saw everyday; whom he spoke to, ate with, and trained with. To witness the macabre of their deaths was a traumatizing sight that would fill Armin’s nightmares for the rest of his life.

“Arlert, get down!” Mike exclaimed as he lifted his weapon and fired at the assailant behind Armin, who snapped out of his horrified trance and ducked. Just in time, a metal disk flew past his head and sliced off a few golden strands of his hair before Mike shot it.

Reiner stood there in combat stance and he was in Cyber Link form. His whole body was hardened and gray while metal armor covered his bulging muscular arms. Not letting shock get the best of him, Armin drew out his twin swords to deflect another disk while Mike opened fired again at Reiner while he was joined by the remaining Recon Core agents with them. When the remaining Marionettes started to catch up, Armin and the others found themselves trapped.

Shit, that’s about thirty Marionettes and a Cyber Linked Brigade Cyborg. They can’t take all of them at once. Just then, Armin’s quick eyes spotted a flash of blue light not far from them and he suddenly knew what to do.

Taking out the smoke bomb, Armin removed the pin with his teeth as he ran headfirst to where Reiner was.

“Arlert, are you fucking kidding me?!” Mike yelled at the blonde. “GET BACK HERE, YOU’LL DIE!”

“No!” Armin hollered back with a hopeful, menacing grin. “ _He’d_ never let that happen!”

Trust. Armin had to trust…had to believe. Because trust is among the things that fuels their connection.

Armin skidded into a stop and before Reiner could reach out and grab Armin by the head, the blond let go of the handle and threw the sphere at the Cyborg.

Reiner was impressed at how nimble the blonde moved but that wouldn’t be long when he crushed that puny agent’s skull. Just then, a grenade was thrown onto his face and it went off with a poofy but loud bang. A smoke bomb? Really? That was supposed to stop him?

“You’ve got to be fucking with me, right?” Reiner muttered as the blonde slipped past him and disappeared within the thick smoke which only obscured his vision and Reiner activated the motion sensors in his eyes. “You’re not very smart, are ‘ya, Goldilocks?”

But the moment that he did, his internal alarms blared in warning as it picked up a powerful energy spike heading straight for him. Reiner didn’t get to react as his vision explode with a million mutli-colored shards of light. He was rammed head first into the ground and the breath was knocked out of him as a heavy force pinned him down.

Jean emerged from the smoke and locked his hand around Reiner’s head before he fired up his internal turbines and materialized force. The enemy Cyborg was slammed into the ground there was a sickening crack; probably the human part of his skull.

“Hey, buddy.” Jean’s right eye shone a bright Cardinal blue and the tips of his hair waved from the aura that surrounded his body. “Welcome to the Recon Core. How do you like being shoved through the ground head first, hm?” He was only returning the brutal favor this guy did to Sasha back when Eren was abducted and had just tried to hurt Armin. “Didn’t your mother ever teach you that it’s wrong to hit other people?”

Reiner chuckled and the sound came out hollow and almost mechanical from underneath his armor. “Not since Pops broke her neck, you shit bucket Reject.”

“Well, fuck.” Jean skidded back when Reiner kicked up. He had no words at all for what Reiner just told him.

When the smoke cleared, he found himself being surrounded by Marionettes who looked at him hungrily. When one started to advance towards him, Armin jumped in and stabbed his blade through the thing’s nape before he twisted it. The Marionette cried out in pain as Armin roughly pulled out his weapon and took off a huge chuck of the nape.

“Jean, we’ll cover you!” Armin called and with that, Jean turned to face Reiner again and channelled Prism energy into his hands from the blue veins of light that covered his arms.

Reiner shielded himself with his arms from the sonic force punched Jean threw at him. He punched forward and came in contact with the swirling colours when his fist connected with Jean’s. When he did, a high voltage of electricity ran through Reiner’s body and the metal of his armor only served as catalyst and made the shock stronger. Reiner quickly pushed back to get away from Jean before any more of his circuits get fried.

Armin did his best to focus on his own fight and not worry about Jean. But deep inside, he was frantic. If something happened to Jean, he doesn’t know what he would do.

“Firing squad formation!” Mike barked the order. The agents, including Armin, used sheer force and weaponry to corner the Marionettes against a wall.

“Fire!” Armin cried out and at that signal, the agents who carried customized flame throwers with them bathed the trapped corpses in fire. Dying screams and the smell of rotting, burning flesh filled the air over the sonic booms whenever the two battling Cyborgs attacks connected. Ten rotting bodies were incinerated and Armin didn’t even bat an eyelash at the brutality of the sight. Not after what he’s seen earlier, the 107th as well as their other fallen comrades deserved to be avenged.

“Good work.” Mike said as he lowered his weapon slightly. “I’ll relay to the Comman—AAARGH!” Mike gave out a cry of pain. While they were distracted, a clever Marionette snuck up behind Mike before it grabbed him by the shoulders and tore out his jugular with those sharp teeth.

“No!” Armin snapped and rushed forward, his twin custom short swords in hand. Using the move he that was taught to him by Mikasa, he skidded down and swung his le sideways to swipe at the Marionette off balance. The thing fell down face first and that was when Armin took the opportunity and stabbed one of his blades through the skull to pin the bastard on the ground. With the nape fully exposed to him, Armin didn’t waste any time as he took his other blade and sliced it open with two consecutive slashes. The flailing body immediately stopped moving.

Hard breaths rush in and out of Armin as his sky blue eyes that had turned hard, stared down at his kill. Muddy, black blood stained the bottom of his boots as it oozed out of the lethal wound he inflicted.

“Arlert!” Armin’s head snapped up when one of the agents called him. He rushed to where the fallen senior officer was and knelt down.

“Ar-Arlert…” Mike’s breaths were very shallow and his eyes had already started to glaze from his incoming death.

“Sir?” Armin gulped and tightly grasped the bloody hand that Mike held up. It was the only comfort he could offer the Lieutenant-Commander whom they cannot save.

“You…” Mike gasped as his eyes rolled up. “…Lead the squads. Kill the remaining fuckers in our home.”

“B-But…!”Armin began to protest but Mike shook his head weakly.

“I’ve seen…your mind at…work.” he gasped. “You’ll do…just fine. You need to clean up the area…A-Ah-Arlert. Or else,” he took a huge gulp of breath that was useless in the end. “Kirschtein…will get distracted. That’ll cost…him.”

  
“I…”Armin squeezed his eyes shut to stop the tears that threatened to fall. “I understand, sir.”

Mike coughed out a bloody chuckle. “You kids… will do just fine.” And then, there were no more words as the hand which Armin held, went limp.

Hisses and barbaric cries of the remaining Marionettes sounded around them.

“He-Hey,” a woman agent asked, Cindy, of the 108th squad. “What do we do, Armin?”

The blonde carefully put down the fallen Lieutenant-Commander’s hand and placed it over the man’s chest before he touched his fingers to those open eyes and pulled the lids closed. Armin slowly stood up and when he faced the agents with him, he lifted those hardened sky blue eyes.

“Ryou, how many left?” Armin’s voice had changed, suddenly. It was hard and filled with authority.

“Twenty five.” The agent replied quickly.

Armin pulled out his blades from the ground and held them tightly. He glanced to the side and forced himself to block out the sonic booms and the exploding rainbow light that came from Jean and Reiner. He then saw that he and the others were near the sports facility.

“Cindy, is the Olympic pool empty?” Armin asked. The Recon Core Olympic pool was about 16 feet deep. No one can jump out of that without the help of water or a ladder. The woman looked at him like he was mad; why would Armin ask that kind of question?

“Yes, it is.” She replied nervously. “Since yesterday.”

“Good.” Armin glanced at the Marionettes that had begun to surround them. “That means the tiles are still slippery.” He paused. “Shepherd formation! Heard the Marionettes into the sports complex and push them into the empty pool. Shoot them down if they try to climb up the ladder.” Armin then glanced at Cindy and Ryou. “Both of you and Judd go to the nearest tool shed or garage you can find and get gasoline.”

Finally understanding the plan, the agents did as Armin had ordered. With only victory in mind, Armin joined the shepherd group and they used themselves as bait to lead the Marionettes into the sports complex. When near enough, they kicked all the Marionettes they gathered into the deep empty pool. Armin crouched down and stared at the corpses with pitiless eyes while the Marionettes gathered below him and tried to climb their way up by stepping onto each other. When one got too close to Armin who stood at the edge to watch them, he slashed his blade at it and took off the top of the head. It fell back and began to regenerate in a gruesome sight. When Armin saw that Cindy, Ryou, and Judd return carrying two gallon containers each, he stepped back from the edge.

“Give them a shower.” Armin ordered.

At that, they emptied the gasoline cans as they sprayed the smelly liquid at the Marionettes in the pool. When done, Armin walked over to the edge of the pool again and stared down at those disgusting creatures with cold, disgusted, aristocratic eyes. He reached into his combat vest pocket and took out a silver lighter with an insignia of the Wings of Freedom carved on the lid. He flipped it open and lit a small orange tongue of flame.

The agents felt the hairs stand on their arms as they watch Armin throw in the lighter without a second thought. When the Marionettes went up in flames and scrambled into the deep pool below, only to spread the fire on their fellow Marionettes. Armin turned around and made his way towards them; flames, a rancid smell, and dying screams erupted from behind his approaching form.

“Regroup with the others and clean up the premises of Marionettes we’ve missed.” Armin picked up a discarded towel from one of the bleachers and used that to wipe the sticky black blood that stained his blades. “I want the place so spotless that even Levi would be proud.”

“What about you?” Ryou asked and Armin pinned him with one look.

“I’m going back to Jean.” He replied and ran out without looking back.

~

Jean noticed that Reiner was starting to tire out and even if Jean was a Cardinal, he could feel his power starting to drain too, but not at the rate Reiner’s was going. His arms were filled with burns that some of the synthetic skin started to peel off to reveal Jean’s artificial flesh. Stalling this fight would not be a good idea and it would take up too much time and energy on Jean’s part.

This had to end now.

But how?

Reiner was suddenly on his hunches and with a powerful punch, connected that armored fist on Jean’s chest which sent the other man flying back with a cry of pain. Blood trickled out the sides of Jean’s mouth but he merely spat it out and got on his feet even though his knees shook.

“I admire the fighting spirit.” Reiner chuckled. “It’s such a waste; your abilities would have been serious plus point to for the Brigade. Tell you what; why not join us? Nile’s a nice enough guy on some days and I’m pretty sure he’ll welcome you back with open arms.” His red eyes glowed from within the armor.

“Fuck you!” Jean spat out blood. He will never EVER go back to that hell hole. “I would rather die!”

“Suit yourself.” Reiner shrugged and with that, he was suddenly gone from where he stood. Jean was baffled; for a walking bag of metal and steroids, Reiner was pretty quick. Jean parried those blows when he materialized a prism shield around himself. The enemy Cyborg didn’t give up and kept on punching high powered hits on the surface of the shield

“I’m going to kill you first.” Reiner laughed as his punches got more powerful after every hit. “Then I’ll send your puny friends with you to hell.”

Dark thought started to distract Jean’s focus and the when Reiner punched again, the surface of the shield cracked and broke. The impact of force when Reiner’s fist hit Jean on the head with considerable damage. Jean continued to hold the other Cyborg back with his shields, despite the throbbing pain in his head. Reiner continued the dirty psychological trick:

“I’ll start with your Commander, the Jeager brat, The Prototype, the archer chick, then that bald guy.” He paused and grinned. “Then finally, I’ll rip Goldilock’s head from his body with my bare hands.”

That was what got Jean. Something snapped in him as he pictured that beautiful blonde hair matted with blood as it stuck against Armin’s severed head. The rage it fuelled within him burst through his veins as his Cardinal power reached its height. Prism energy gathered in his arms and legs in tornadoes of colour before Jean lowered the shield around himself to Reiner’s surprise.

“So, you’re finally accepting your death.” Reiner huffed when he briefly pulled back and doubled the armor around his body. He then concentrated all his power in the one final blow he planned. But then, he frowned when Jean chuckled and lifted those mismatched eyes. To hell with what Ilse and Krista believed; he’ll be the judge of his own power.

Prism energy and snakes of electricity gathered all over Jean’s body. “You’ll never kill me.”

This time, Reiner’s own laughter boomed in the hollow of his metal shell. “Don’t get ahead of yourself. You’re just a Reject after all.”

“Reject?” Jean grinned and a large wall made out Prism energy materialized behind him. He wasn’t a Reject; not being able to meet other people’s standards never made him a failure, it made him unique. He was born into this world to be himself and not be other people’s plaything, especially shitty ones like the Brigade. After his transition, he believed differently. But now, as a Recon Core agent, he held a sense of pride within himself from the love and the acceptance of the people who saved him and made him who he was now _._

_Marco…his squad…Armin…_

“I’m a Cardinal, you son of a bitch.”

The lenses in Reiner’s eyes cracked when his internal alarms exploded to his own horror. With Jean’s will, the prism wall behind him shattered and the shards hurtled towards Reiner and pierced his armour until he was thrown back. The moment he hit the ground, Jean shot forward and lifted his fist that swirled with Prism energy. Reiner quickly got on his feet and lifted his own fist to meet with the smouldering attack from Jean and pushed his Cyber Link to its maximum.

But Reiner wasn’t dense nor was he stupid because deep inside, he knew there was no way he could survive this. He didn’t understand why, but that kind of power from Jean Kirschtein was off the Gradient Link Scale that it broke his internal sensors.

_‘Sorry, Berty.’_ He thought bitterly. The only thing he took solace in was the beautiful colors that made up that swirling power. _‘I gotta go ahead.’_

There was a loud explosion the moment their fists connected.

Jean pushed the force towards Reiner and when he did, the other Cyborg’s arm shattered into smaller pieces. He moved past that and opened his hand to lock his fingers around Reiner’s face to which he channelled his Cardinal power on. And with just one hand, Jean crushed Reiner’s head and it exploded within his grasp. He quickly jumped back and watched as the Cyborg’s body fell on to the ground, headless and lifeless.

Breath rushed in and out of Jean as he stood in victory. Smoke emitted from his hands and that area of the front courtyard was totally wrecked. The heat of the Prism energy from his attack had flayed off the artificial epidermis of his arms and his face to reveal the grayish red artificial flesh and metal bits of his limbs. The moment we calmed down, the skin on the burnt areas started to regenerate.

It was over, Reiner’s dead.

Armin stood there, speechless. He had witnessed everything with his very own eyes.

He was supposed to help but the explosion from Jean’s Prism wall threw him back made him back and hold onto something that would prevent him from being flung away. He felt his heart slam against his ribs when Jean noticed his presence and slowly turned his head to lock those mismatched Cardinal eyes with his sky blue ones.

The sight of his artificial skin regenerating over the flayed areas of his body was a clear reminder to Armin that even if Jean didn’t look nor acted like it, he’s a lethal Cardinal.

Jean approached Armin and stopped when he stood only a few inches from him.

“So, what do you think of that?” Jean asked seriously. He didn’t hold back one bit and released his full potential. “That was the real me.”

Armin shook his head and smiled brightly at the wonderful man before him.

“I am utterly speechless at how amazing you are.” He replied warmly.

Jean grinned and began to lean down to kiss Armin that very moment but he quickly pulled back due to the loud explosion that distracted them. A golden beam streaked across the sky before more explosions came from the other side of the wall and on the streets outside.

“That’s Sasha…” the blonde muttered as his eyes traced the arrows of light that painted the sky.

“Come on.” Jean took Armin’s hand into his and led his beloved blonde across the courtyard. They needed to help their squad. “This shit is far from over.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UP NEXT...
> 
> “I see now.” Berthold studied Connie and the reaction he inspired in the woman Cyborg. “Tell you what, Brause. Let’s have a fair exchange;” 
> 
> Sasha glared, she knew where this was going.
> 
> “You took her from me, so I’ll take him from you.” Without any warning, Berthold fired a powerful beam from his cannon which made a beeline towards Connie. 
> 
>  
> 
> -Chapter 48: GODDESS OF THE HUNT-


	49. Goddess Of The Hunt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Mentions of rape/forced sex. If the trigger is too much, please skip that part. Thank you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, it's December! YAY! How have you guys been these past few days, hm? I hope the cold isn't bothering ya'll too much. It doesn't snow here but early mornings have started to get chilly. 
> 
> Anyway, here is another chapter for all of you and I hope you enjoy our favorite archer potato queen's moment of fame! Also, I really got into making covers that I even made one for my Rivetra fic; The Little Red Blossom, so please check it out and tell me what you think! (I've made it a point to always make a cover for my fics from now on ^^)
> 
> Thank you very much for all the love and the support you've given me and for giving my story a chance. I hope that you will continue to journey with the 104th Squad until the end. Please let me know what you think of the update and/or the story so far. 
> 
> Have a great day/night! See you in the next chapter! :D

Chapter 48

 

“Sir,” Sonny ran up to Farlan, panting. “We’ve cleared the eastern side of the district. Marionette count has been reduced, but hordes are still coming in. It seems that the Brigade has more than what expected.”

Claice fought beside Farlan and ravaged every Marionette that her blade whips were able to reach.

“Keep going and don’t stop until District 2 is a clean slate!” Farlan ordered as he fired at a walking corpse the made a bee line for them. He was disgusted that he had to fire his bullets on youths that used to be filled with promise until they were reduced into the walking dead. It truly was unfortunate that a mind as brilliant as Dr. Hanji Zoe’s failed to come up with an antidote. That was how merciless the Reiss and the Brigade made the M Serum; It was irreversible and it assured death to the unwilling victims.

“Farlan.” Claice landed beside him just as Sonny scurried away to cover the other end of the flank with some Garrison soldiers and Recon Core agents.

“What?”

“These are all Marionettes and Brigade people.” The woman Cyborg lashed her weapon forward to wrap around a screaming man who wore the Brigade emblem on his vest before Farlan put a bullet between his eyes. “I thought the Reiss were assisting?”

“I’m sure they were too.” Farlan gritted. He pressed a button on his rifle and the empty magazine dislodged before he slammed in a fresh one.

Claice’s internal sensors beeped in alarm and her inhuman red-violet eyes quickly snapped up towards the direction of a building’s roof top.

“FARLAN!” she screamed just as an lethal beam fired from above. Claice tackled her adoptive brother to the opposite direction and the tumbled along the hard debris.

Berthold jumped off from the high ledge he was standing on and landed in front of them. His eyes were bright red from within and were dead as usual while he lifted his cannon-formed arm to aim at them.

“Farlan Church and Claice Starvilla.” He began with an almost hollow tone. These two were the ones who led the Underground Alliance; a nuisance to their cost. “Rod Reiss is dead so I suggest you pack up and leave. You have no more reason to fight us.”

The information widened those pale blue eyes that belonged to the leader of the Alliance while the Cyborg he was with stared at Berthold in disbelief. Farlan was about to challenge back at Berthold to prove it when a voice cut in through the signal of his earpiece from one of the people he sent to snoop around the Reiss mansion. Since everyone’s attention was on the fight that ravaged District 2’s blood stained streets, the grand Reiss mansion was loosely guarded.

“Sir,” the voice belonged to Bean. “Rod Reiss is dead. Mouth froth indicates poison. We’ll collect samples.”

“G-Got it.” Farlan forced out but his eyes never left the Brigade Cyborg who stood in front of him.

“Sir, is everything al—“ Bean’s voice was cut when Farlan shakily reached in to cut the signal.

“See?” Berthold smiled emotionlessly, having heard the brief conversation with his keen Cyborg hearing. It was the only animation he allowed. “Retreat back into the rathole where you came from, Church. Your little heroic game is over.”

Claice gritted her teeth in anger. She remembered the first time she saw the empty shell of Eris Scott, the Marionette who attacked their home base back them. All these young souls that could have been engineers, doctors, teachers, CEOs, Core agents, researchers, mothers, fathers…

Farlan was thinking about the same thing. He knew what it was like to have something precious be taken from him and he was unfortunate enough to experience that twice. If this happened now, it can and will happen again as long as people like Nile and his terrorist Cyborgs are around.

“As long as shit like you walk this city,” Farlan’s voice was dark and hard as steel. “We’ll never stop fighting until each and everyone one of your kind is dead!”

“Too bad.” Berthold shrugged and immediately fired a powerful beam towards them. Claice quickly grabbed Farlan by the waist and took him with her as she jumped back to avoid the attack. But Farlan was extra weight and that slowed down her usual flawless movements. She gave a cry of pain as her right leg was caught by the deadly beam. The burn engulfed her whole limb until her lower abdomen before it disintegrated and became a stump of sinews, wires, and metal.

“CL--…NO!!!” Farlan exclaimed as they skidded back from the impact. His hand quickly drew out the sword that he wore on his back and jammed it into the concrete before the two of them hit a wall that would seriously injure their heads.

“You die here.” Berthold declared softly as he lifted his cannon once again and particle light started to gather in the center quickly.

There were numerous explosions that fell on Berthold when arrows fell from the sky like meteors. Berthold wasn’t able to react in time and he was pushed into the ground where numerous craters have formed.

“Go while he’s distracted!” Connie skidded to a stop beside Farlan who held the injured Claice to a sitting position. “Get back into the Recon Core and get Claice to Krista!”

“I’m fine.” Claice gasped and struggled up. “I still have a few tricks up my sl—“

“That’s bullshit!” Connie snapped at her. “You don’t have to be stupid to play hero, okay? The Alliance needs the both of you alive. Now go!”

“What about you?” Farlan demanded angrily just as Berthold started to rise from the smoke and debris. As the Cyborg did, a powerful drill of golden light shot down towards him but he intercepted the attack by firing his own cannon. Gold and red beams fought to push at each other before they exploded and threw large debris around. Claice immediately threw herself over Farlan since her body was harder to break while Connie jumped behind a fallen billboard to protect himself.

“Farlan, quit wasting time and go!” Connie shouted over to them from his position when the explosion died down. “I need to stay here and help Sasha!” He then pressed a button on his earpiece and spoke quickly before he nodded in reply and in no time, Rico appeared from behind a nearby building.

“Rico, this hard-headed son of a bitch won’t listen to me.” Connie motioned towards Farlan as he pushed himself up from his hiding place. Just then, they hear the sound of whirring turbines that belonged to Berthold who was beneath the crater. “Could you and your people cover them and get them to Krista?”

“Yes.” Rico glared at Farlan in annoyance. “He is quite a hard headed little shit.”

“Fuck you, Springer.” Farlan managed to grin while Rico scowled at him. “You just gotta rat me out to this pretty lady, huh?”

“Uhg, save it, please. Let’s go.” Rico grimaced and helped the half conscious Claice with Farlan. “We’ve cleared a path towards the medical area we set up. Hanji and Krista are there.”

“Where’s Levi?” Farlan asked, worried about his older brother because he didn’t want to lose him like they lost Isabel almost two decades ago. He nodded in thanks at Connie who nodded back and dashed forward to throw a grenade in the crater to keep Berthold down in hopes to damage him.

“Brigade Cyborgs have infiltrated the Recon Core.” Rico replied as they limped back into a hidden path around a rundown building. “The rest of the 104th are defending their base as we speak. Levi and Eren are holding up the south part of the compound that faced the sea. Commander Irwin is fighting with them.”

Farlan nodded and exhaled a shaky breath as he glanced down at Claice who was lolling in and out of consciousness while electricity hissed in her wound.

“Farlan.” Rico’s voice was soft but it held a tone of certainty. She side glanced at him with those silvery eyes of hers. “You and Claice have done enough. Please, believe in the 104th. You and I both know that they’re not just an ordinary squad; they’re the Recon Core’s most elite.”

 

~

 

Berthold had been waiting for this moment since the fight began. Heck, he’s been waiting for this moment since the night Annie died. Even if he wouldn’t admit it, he still felt deep inside and when Annie lost her life, Berthold felt like the remaining humanity he had deep inside was lost as well.

True, he wasn’t sure if Annie did feel a little sense of humanity in her or if she felt at all; but for Berthold, he never would have survived his own transition if it wasn’t for Annie’s cold but constant encouragements. And for that simple thing in this ravaged hell, Berthold dedicated what little he had left of his heart and loved her even if she didn’t love him back.

Being by Annie’s side was enough for Berthold. Now, she was gone and Berthold swore that he will kill Sasha Brause or die trying.

Pulling himself together, he leapt out of the deep crater and stood his ground. He faced the Recon Core agent who held his weapon up at him.

“Where is Sasha Brause?” Berthold couldn’t care less that the leaders of the Alliance managed to escape. Truth be told, he didn’t about this whole war as long as Nile doesn’t command prompt him to. All he cared about was avenging Annie.

_His Annie._

Connie shrugged and grinned menacingly at the Cyborg. “Why not guess, Berty? You’re smart, right?”

“Fine, I’ll just kill you then.” Berthold aimed both of his cannon arms at Connie. If his calculation was right, it would cause Sasha to lose control just like in the recent operation. Even so, Berthold can’t figure out why these Brigade rejects managed to break the Gradient Link Scale with their abilities.

Berthold fired straight at Connie and the spot where the agent was standing was pulverized. When the smoke cleared, Berthold’s eyes widened; there was no corpse.

“’Ya missed, asshole!” Connie’s voice came from behind him and when Berthold whirled around to face him, something shot from behind the other man that was so fast that it was a blur. Berthold was knocked back when a powerful beam of golden light hit him.

Before he could regain his balance, Sasha leapt high into the air and pulled back the string on her mech-bow to materialize three beam arrows before she fired. From her observation, Berthold’s attacks are very straight forward. She can easily make her attacks multiply and attack him in different directions but the problem was, their attacks are almost equally matched to the point that it’s always a breakeven result. She had to figure out how to outsmart this son of a bitch and make her attacks more powerful.

The arrows came at Berthold in three different directions. He was able to dodge one and parry another but the third one hit him on the chest and something from within him went off in a small explosion but he still managed to stand.

Arrows weren’t going to be enough, Sasha’s had to go hands-on. With one look towards Connie, Sasha grinned when the man she loved gave her an encouraging nod to go for the kill. She jumped high into the air and willed the elegant mech-bow in her hands to morph. The string drew back quickly and the body of the bow elongated and thickened to form a silver staff. Black light plasma shot out of the top and curved into crescent which completed the scythe. Sasha took the weapon in her hands and her body was covered in a golden aura that snapped the tie on her ponytail and the burgundy silk fell into a silky curtain behind her. The strands danced from the invisible power that engulfed her whole form while her inhuman golden eyes stared down at Berthold like a goddess would look at a mere mortal.

“Dear mother of Sina…” Connie muttered in awe as he watched Sasha land on the edge of a building, scythe in hand. “She’s…” he can’t even find the right words to describe how Sasha was now. Before, they’ve always stood the farthest from the battle. They always attacked from a safe distance because Sasha didn’t have the strongest ability among the Cyborg trio for being a sniper class. But now, she stood on the front lines against Berthold looking like a damn goddess.

Just then, a couple of Marionettes started to gather around them but the Cyborgs remained unfazed.

“Shit.” Connie muttered under his breath and pressed his earpiece. “Request for back up. Track my signal and hurry. I’ve got a couple of the walking dead eyeing me like barbeque.”

“Roger.” It was Rico’s voice that replied. “How many?”

Connie counted with his eyes briefly. “Fifteen and counting.”

“Sending reinforcements on your location.” Rico’s voice disappeared and not long after that, several Garrison and Alliance soldiers ran up to him.

“Okay, ladies and gents,” Connie grinned. “Let’s put all those zombie movies to shame, shall we?” With responsive nods and grins from the people who joined them, Connie led the group to take out the Marionettes. Deep inside, he prayed to whoever was listening in heaven to keep Sasha safe.

That weapon transformation was a sight to watch, but that didn’t stop the bloody desire of revenge in Berthold. He quickly rolled out of the way when Sasha leapt from her vantage point and raised her scythe to cut him.

Sasha hissed angrily when she sliced a car in half instead. “You’re going to keep running like Annie did?” She demanded and that set off something in Berthold. The enemy Cyborg shot forward from where he crashed and went head first towards Sasha. His right cannon morphed back into his hand as he delivered a powerful punch. Just in the nick of time, Sasha parried the blow with her staff and a powerful force blasted out from the impact.

“You have no place in this world, you mediocre whore Reject.” Berthold’s fist emitted smoke after he regained his balance when he skidded back.

“What did you just call me?” Sasha’s Cardinal eyes flashed a bright gold with rage.

“A. Mediocre. Whore. Reject.” Berthold emphasized each word. “We were in the same transition group.” He continued and dished out that shocking recovery. “Yeah, I remember you; you’re the one who always gave in and spread her legs because she couldn’t fight back.” A soft smile that didn’t reach those red deadpanned eyes. “You were afraid to die that’s why you always gave in.” A pause and Sasha clenched her grip on the staff of her scythe when Berthold finally added: “I bet you liked it.”

“Shut up!” Sasha screamed back, suddenly conscious of Connie’s presence. She was forced to with a gun on her head or a knife at her throat. There were days that she just wanted to give up, but something always stopped her. She needed to live and now, she was damn glad that she did.

Sasha was a survivor and a piece of shit like Berthold had no right to call her that.

“Sasha, don’t let him mess with your head!” Connie yelled from the other side of where he stood while he downed a Marionette and cut out its nape. “I don’t care what happened to you back then. You’re still Sasha! You’ll always be my Sasha!”

“I see now.” Berthold studied Connie and the reaction he inspired in the woman Cyborg. “Tell you what, Brause. Let’s have a fair exchange;”

“Psh.” Sasha glared, she knew where this was going.

“You took her from me, so I’ll take him from you.” Without any warning, Berthold fired a powerful beam from his cannon which made a beeline towards Connie.

 **“NO!”** Sasha shrieked in horror.

The beam hit Connie and everything that surrounded him exploded into a thousand falling debris. There was a bright light and Sasha shielded her eyes. Her chest clenched but for some reason, she didn’t feel the familiar darkness of the bloodlust that controlled her the last time she lost her sanity.

Connie was sure that he was going to die. He wasn’t fast enough to outrun the speed of light and when there was an explosion, the force sent him down on his ass.

He was still breathing.

When the dust cleared, Connie removed his arms raised to cover his head and opened his eyes. They widened when he saw a bright translucent wall made out of millions of multi-colored shards of light. Electricity slithered like snakes on the surface which extended out to grab and electrocute the Marionettes that decided to take advantage of the situation.

“Goddammit, Connie!” Jean barked angrily from another direction. Armin was beside him while he helped the reinforcements keep the Marionettes at bay. Fortunately, those corpses were outnumbered and it’s starting to become an easy clean up in this area.

“Quit killing the badass vibe and get the fuck off your ass, man!” Jean jabbed a finger at Sasha’s direction. “It’s making her look bad!”

Connie grinned and shook his head as the protective wall around him faded away. He got on his feet and stood with pride in his chest when his eyes locked with worried Cardinal gold ones.

A single nod and Sasha grinned menacingly.

Berthold couldn’t believe that his move totally backfired. Why hadn’t Reiner finished off Kirschtein?

Unless…

No. Not Reiner too! No one can outmatched the hardness of his shield especially not a Reject like Kirschtein! Just then, his internal alarms blared off to the point that they broke. His internal system and his gut told him to run but he didn’t even get the chance to when Sasha disappeared from where she was standing and reappeared in front of him.

“Boo.” Her cheeky smile didn’t reach her eyes that were filed with murderous rage.

Berthold was barely able to dodge the attack, the deadly tip of the black light plasma blade of the scythe grazed his cheek and left a gruesome burnt gash which exposed the metal of his skull. Swinging into a side step, Berthold punched Sasha on the stomach before the other Cyborg could retaliate and Sasha was thrown back before she hit the side of a building in a show of falling debris. He then dashed to a different direction and got away from Sasha as far as possible. When he found the perfect spot, he got on his knees and unleashed his ultimate and final trump card:

With mechanical efficiency, Berthold’s knee caps spilt and four claw like bars shot out and lodged themselves into the ground to lock him in place. When he brought his arms together, the cannons morphed to create a single hollow limb that elongated into a huge plasma cannon.

He gathered all his remaining power into one shot and fired a bright red beam that headed straight for Sasha who didn’t move from where she got up from the building she hit. He had to try even if he knew this was a lost cause. He had to try for Reiner.

For Annie.

“Sasha!!” Connie cried out in panic. “Dodge it!”

“I am not weak!” Sasha said to herself as raised the scythe and it morphed back into the elegant mech-bow it was earlier.

Everything happened so fast that Jean didn’t even have any reaction time to materialize a shield around Sasha and she was too far away from him.

“I am a survivor!”

“Are you crazy?” Armin demanded in horror. “Run!”

“A CARDINAL NEVER RUNS!”

Sasha suddenly jumped out of the way and ascended high into the air with a single powerful leap. The beam hit several buildings on its way and the structures were completely ravaged in half. Jean materialized a Prism shield around himself, Armin, and the soldiers that were with them while Connie ran to the back of a fallen car and ducked.

Sasha pulled back the string and materialized a bright golden arrow which she aimed at Berthold. The moment she began to fall back, she fired and with a wave of her hand, the arrow split into a hundred golden arrows which fell to the ground like a glorious meteor shower.

Berthold lowered the cannon and his eyes blinked red from the lack of power. He didn’t even have enough strength to unlock his knees from the ground. His eyes went to the Recon Core agents and the people with them within the colourful shield; the agent who watched alertly from behind the overturned car which he used as cover; and finally, to the woman who gracefully landed on the edge of a high building as she stared him down with those proud, golden eyes.

Cardinal.

That was what Sasha called herself earlier. Whatever that meant, Berthold no longer cared. If it was a secret knowledge that Nile had failed to intercept, then he is a careless fool. It could be that the Brigade had already lost even before the war began.

“Reiner.” His eyes watched the beautiful streaks of light that were headed straight for him. “Annie…”

They looked like the shooting stars he used to watch at night when he was a child. Berthold released his hidden humanity from its restraints and for the first time since becoming a machine, he truly smiled. “Sorry, I’m late.”

The Prism shield quivered as numerous explosions went off. Armin lost his balance and fell forward on all fours as the ground beneath him shook when Sasha’s meteor shower ravished the earth in which they fell into. When the dust had cleared, Jean removed the barrier around them and Armin coughed at the remaining dust that flew around as he stood up. Connie got up to his feet and peeked from behind his hiding place. They all stared at amazement to see Sasha standing near the edge of a high building balcony while she stared at bits and pieces of Cyborg remains that scattered on the ground below. Her burgundy hair whipped like a velvet curtain in the wind and the power that swirled around her body. When it died down, she clenched the body of her mech-bow and shifted those Cardinal eyes to lock with Connie’s.

Their breaths caught when Sasha placed one foot over the edge and allowed herself to fall from that dangerous height only to land gracefully on her feet.

Connie didn’t have words from what happened so instead, he ran to her and pulled her into a tight embrace to which Sasha returned.

Armin sighed at the sight and Jean winked at him from the moment they shared earlier. But then, a Garrison soldier approached them.

“The hordes have depleted.” He said. “They have been wiped out except for some that might still be lurking around.” He paused and listened to a message from another comrade. “The Brigade soldiers have started to retreat.”

“That’s wonderful news.” Armin sighed. “Please continue to hunt down the remaining ones around here and in the Recon Core compound.”

The man nodded and took the people he came here with to regroup with the others and carry out the request.

Connie and Sasha walked to where they were and when Jean raised a fist for Sasha, sparks flew when they bumped.

“That was awesome.” Jean grinned at the other Cardinal.

“Thanks.” Sasha shrugged and tucked a lock of hair behind her ear from the praise. “I guess I underestimated myself.”

“You totally did.” Armin agreed. “Now you know how to value yourself.”

“That was extremely badass sexy, tots.” Connie grinned and wound an arm to lock around Sasha's waist to pull her to him as she giggled happily.

“Aw, come on, man!” Jean grimaced. “Seriously, can’t the PDA wait ‘til after the fight?”

“Hey, mind your boyfriend, bro.” Connie teased back challengingly before he motioned at Armin whose face suddenly burst with redness.

But then the two Cardinals fell silent as their circuits reacted from a powerful energy spike that came from the south of the Recon Core compound. The agents then looked knowingly at each other as dread engulfed their small ground with heavy darkness.

“Could it be…?” Connie began and Armin nodded in grim silence.

“Two down.” Jean muttered as he glared at the sky.

“One more to go.” Sasha finished.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UP NEXT…
> 
> “Mikasa, don’t listen to him!” Eren cried out.
> 
> “100% machine overdrive.” Nile’s booming command registered immediately.
> 
> Mikasa’s eyes flashed bright red and a powerful force shot out of her as she spread those deadly arachnid mech-blades behind her. There was no sign of humanity in those black orbs that were lit red from within.
> 
> Nile’s grin was malicious; “Kill them all.”
> 
> “NO!!!”
> 
> “Locked on target.” Levi muttered as a crosshair appeared in his vision and aimed at Mikasa. Levi fired and the Heaven’s Blade hit Mikasa square on.
> 
>  
> 
> -Chapter 49: ANGEL OF DEATH-


	50. Angel of Death

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, guys! How are you? It's only Tuesday (here) and the week is already toxic and I can only hope that the week gets better. My mom bought me a music box though and I'm really happy with it :D I feel like it's a prompt for another Snk story, but we'll see.
> 
> So, after the Aegis Prince and the Archer Goddess... the Angel of Death takes the stage. Please, don't let me hinder you from your reading pleasure. I hope you enjoy this chapter and I'd like to apologize if the action scenes do not meet your expectations, but I had to try for Levi. 
> 
> Thank you very much for all the love and support, everyone! You're all the reason why this humble little story had achieved so much! Shout out to CallistoSangre, Rosanticis, MerryLittleKittyFairy, Rebel Raven, and Lizzy Jeager for being regular commentators! Thank you, guys!! *Deep bow*
> 
> By the way, if anyone of you drew fan art for the story just like Rosa did, please let me know and hit me up on tumblr so I can tag it, reblog it, fave it, and praise your beautiful existence! (lightoflunaris.tumblr.com) 
> 
> Anyway, here's the update. Please let me know your thoughts about it. Really, feel free to raid the message box! :) See you guys in the next update!!! <3

Chapter 49

 

“Such a lovely view,” Nile smiled contently as he and Mikasa strolled on the beach right outside the south gate of the Recon Core compound. “Don’t you agree, my dear?”

Mikasa didn’t say anything as they approached those thick metal gates that stood closed before them.

“Come to think of it, Mikasa.” Nile coolly smoothed out the wrinkles on his dress shirt out of habit. “You know this place better than I do.” He smiled at her although Mikasa knew very well that it was feigned. She no longer had free control over her machine. Anything that Nile says will be law to Mikasa as long as a command prompt is used.

“Would you care giving me for a tour of this fine citadel?”

“Is that an order?” Mikasa asked dryly. It dripped with dislike and hatred, but there wasn’t really anything she can do about it.

“Of course it is, my sweet little porcelain!” Nile’s voice was sweet towards his new toy but the look in his eyes showed disgust from Mikasa’s sassiness. The Black Widow approached the gate and when the sensors tracked her and the camera’s turned to zoom in their faces, an automatic female voice sounded through the speakers by the keypad.

**“Please enter access code.”**

Mikasa reached forward and Nile smirked smugly when she typed in her former Recon Core badge number. If all goes well, her data is still in the system.

~

“Nanaba,” the ash blonde Second Lieutenant’s pale eyes locked with Irwin’s intense blue ones when the Commander called their attention. “What’s the status?” Eren, who stood not far from them, approached to listen in while Levi stood on top of a pole with those majestic obsidian wings folded close to his back. With those sharp Cardinal eyes, he watched the spacious south garden for any more Marionettes that might be lurking by.

“Farlan contacted me five minutes ago.” The agent replied as they pulled up the multi-gauntlet on their wrist and reviewed the brief messages. “District 2 is a ghost town as we speak; everyone has been evacuated. The Hordes have depleted and Captain Brzenska had deployed squads to clean up the streets of any more that were left out.”

“And the Core premises?” Irwin pushed the question, his brows furrowed with concern.

“Clean-up is still in process.” Nanaba nodded. “But I have deployed squads to make sure as well.”

“What about casualties?” Eren asked and the two people in front of him noticed the slight tremble in his voice. In his mind, his thoughts were so clouded with doubt and paranoia that he was having a hard time focusing on keeping calm.

 _‘Eren.’_ Levi’s firm voice filled the back of his mind as soon as he was able to get a hold of a tendril of the Aurora Borealis. _‘You have to believe in Armin and the others.’_

 _‘But,’_ Eren protested only to be halted by a flooding warmth that filled his chest before it left a tingling sensation on his lips. A telepathic kiss from Levi.

 _‘Believe in them, brat.’_ Levi said with finality. Eren took a deep breath and he found his voice of reason again.

“I…” this time, it was Nanaba whose voice became unsure, but an order was an order. “I deeply regret to inform you that Lieutenant-Commander Mike Zacharius is dead. He was attacked by a Marionette and transferred the authority to agent Arlert to lead the squads on the north of the compound.”

Irwin’s face hardened and he clenched his Cyborg hand until the metal joints creaked. Mike was his second in command and his closest friend in the Recon Core besides Hanji. Despite the turmoil of regret and anger that clashed within him, he kept a levelled head. Levi admired that trait of Irwin’s; not many leaders are capable of that kind of control. He had done the same before during his marine days and he had a fair share of names that were carved on gravestones because of him.

“What else?” Irwin asked Nanaba to continue to which the agent did.

“The 107th squad was killed by Reiner and there are no survivors. Claice had been brutally damaged by Berthold but she’s alive and is currently being treated by Krista in the medical camp set up in eastern side of the compound.” Nanaba paused and his eyes locked with Eren’s green ones that were wide with shock. “However, there is pleasant news; Agent Kirschstein and Agent Brause have successfully eliminated Reiner and Berthold respectively. Springer messaged to say that they are on their way from the outside of the walls to assist us. They’ll arrive soon.”

“Holy mother of Rose.” Eren muttered in disbelief. Jean and Sasha killed those Brigade Cyborgs and he can only imagine what those Cardinals did and how strong they were to be able to do that. Eren wished that he was able to witness it. It was something he never thought would happen when he first met Jean and Sasha.

 _‘I told you. But do you ever listen? No.’_ Levi’s drawl was somewhat lazy as he glanced down at Eren from his vantage point. Their eyes locked and when Levi was sure that it was only Eren whose eyes were on him, he smiled.

That was when they heard the intercoms on the south gate. And the announcement that the electronic voice made a chill shoot down their spines and draw up their weapons. Levi on the other hand, drew out his own weapons from the compartment in his back and the plasma blades shot out of the twin triggered handles.

**“Welcome, agent Mikasa Ackerman.”**

The thick aluminium gates were ravished and torn open as eight arachnid legs shot through the middle and pried them apart with terrifying strength. Mikasa and Nile strolled in without even batting their eye lashes.

“This is the south garden.” Mikasa’s voice was blank and almost hollow, devoid of emotion. “Different flowers and trees from all over the wold are grown here as long as our climate allows them to strive.”

Nile’s red eyes didn’t even bother to scan the flora that thrived in this 2 hectare garden and instead, they were pinned on Irwin.

“Irwin!” His lips tugged up into a slow grin that revealed his sharp teeth. “A lovely place you have here.”

“Indeed.” Irwin’s voice was hard and beside him, Eren raised his hybrid sword while Nanaba unclicked the safety switch of the hybrid rifle. “And it sickens me that you had to soil it.”

“How rude.” Nile shook his head. “You barged in my dinner party for Eren and Mikasa uninvited as well.”

“YOU TOOK HER FROM US AND YOU TOOK LEVI TOO AFTER YOU MURDERED MY FATHER!” Eren shouted in anger and when Levi noticed the slightest twitch from Mikasa, he spread the blade wings on his back and crouched to prepare to strike.

Nile laughed bitterly. “I understand if you want Levi since he was your father’s pitiful little project to begin with.” Levi narrowed his eyes and Nile continued; “But Kirschstein and Brause? What about the several others that you stole?”

“We rescued them!” Eren gripped the handle of his blade and took a step forward. He prepared to throw himself at the enemy and light the fire of their battle, but Irwin placed a heavy hand on Eren’s shoulder to stop the young agent from doing anything brash.

“Rescue?” Nile’s voice dripped with disgust. “Really? You’d rescue… _merchandise?_ Machines?” he barked a hard laugh. “Haha! It’s tantamount to saying that you took someone else’s toaster because you felt bad for the damn thing for making toast every morning!”

“Oi, old man.” Levi’s eyes gazed down on the group of people below him but his Cardinal eyes locked with Nile’s red ones, to be specific. Levi then knew that this man had changed dramatically. He raised one of his plasma blades, crimson tendrils of electricity slithered on the deadly blades and pointed it at Nile. “Who’re you calling a toaster?”

When the Brigade Commander looked up, he marvelled at the numerous blade like feathers on those wings. “Ohh, I didn’t see you there, Levi. My, how beautiful. Is that why your back is solid  with compressed metal?”

“That’s none of your business, Nile.” Irwin cut in. “Surrender.”

“Surrender?” Nile scoffed. “The Brigade? Me? NEVER.” He spread his arms wide open to let the spectators marvel at his form. “I am a near immortal, Irwin! A god such as myself never bows down to ANYONE.”

Just then, a bloody bullet hole exploded between Nile’s eyes when Nanaba boldly fired to test that claim. They all watched in horror when the wound regenerated back together in a gruesome display of knitting flesh.

“Shit.” Eren muttered while Levi allowed the Cardinal power within him fill his circuits until the green veins of light on his back spread to cover the inner parts of his wings. “He’s…”

“I am the ultimate Marionette!” Nile’s voice boomed with pride as he slammed his palm on his chest. He then jabbed a finger at Irwin. “But you, oh, you, Irwin Smith… I will kill your people and burn your precious Recon Core to the ground. I’ll make sure that you watch everything from start to finish before I tear your heart out!”

“Mikasa, you can still turn your back on this!” Eren’s stepped forward and held out a hand at his sister. “Listen, dad said that that the Cyber Link can evolve...”

“Eren!” Levi snapped. How dare this brat spill their greatest secret?

“I got this! I have to try!” Eren snapped back and Levi held his tongue when he noticed a wet sheen of unshed tears in those emerald eyes. He then turned back to Mikasa.

“Let your humanity rule, Mika.” His voice shook as he begged her. “The human is always stronger than the machine. We built them after, so we’re their masters.” Eren wasn’t sure if the Cyber Link can be broken by sheer human will but he was desperate. “Come back, Mikasa. Please, I just want my sister back.”

“How touching.” Nile pretended to wipe tears from his eyes. “Brother and sister have a dramatic moment.” He paused and grinned. “It’s too bad that I had your precious little sister wired differently than the others. She is the perfect machine; the perfect Cyborg! Unlike your pathetic Cyber Link created out of ‘the machine’s free will’, the ones I induce are far more powerful!”

He leaned slightly to whisper audibly into Mikasa’s ear. “Remember what you are and not what you were. You are the Black Widow. Now, let’s start the first movement of the symphony, shall we?” Nile reached in to tuck a lock of ebony hair behind Mikasa’s ear. “Command Prompt;”

“Mikasa, don’t listen to him!” Eren cried out.

“100% machine overdrive.” Nile’s booming command registered immediately.

Mikasa’s eyes flashed bright red and a powerful force shot out of her as she spread those deadly arachnid spread out behind her. There was no sign of humanity in those black orbs that were lit red from within.

Nile’s grin was malicious; “Kill them all.”

“NO!!!” Eren exclaimed as he shot forward and intercepted Irwin to go at Nile with his sword. But the moment that he did, Mikasa was gone from the spot where she stood and the next thing Eren heard was Nanaba’s startled cry of pain followed by a sickening snap. When Eren forze in place, he turned his head towards the other agent and he felt his stomach clench when he saw Nanaba’s head twisted a full 365 degrees while those pale eyes were rolled up with the glaze of death.

Eren was then tackled towards the opposite direction when Levi swept down and pushed him out of the way. Two of the arachnid spikes that extended from Mikasa’s back where thrust into the ground where he had been standing.

“What the fuck is wrong with you?!” Levi snapped angrily at him. “Get your head in the damn fight!” Levi then grasped Eren by the collar and pushed him towards Irwin’s direction where the Commander held him by the shoulders to steady him.

“Focus!” He instructed and he grabbed Eren’s chin and yanked it towards Nile who spread his limbs and hunched over. “He’s our target. Leave Mikasa to Levi.”

Eren nodded and raised his blade towards Nile while Irwin’s Cyborg arm let off steam and several blinking lights flashed. With his left, he picked up the sheathed blade from Nanaba’s back.

“Don’t hold back, son.” Irwin said. “And don’t die.”

“Understood.” Those green eyes were intense and the duo lounged towards Nile with their weapons raised.

Levi shot up into the sky but the moment that he spread those wings, Mikasa intercepted him and grabbed his leg with one her arachnid limbs that extended up like the chrome was made of liquid. Levi gave a cry of pain when the other Cyborg smashed him into the ground. The blades that made up his wings buried into whatever flesh was left on his back and blood trickled out to stained his shirt and his vest. He lifted his swords and slashed at the spider limb to cut it like noodle before he shot up and dodged away when three others attempted to come at him. To Levi’s horror, the leg he cut off grew back fluidly and hardened like nothing happened.

With his will Levi materialized the five orbs around him and they flew towards Mikasa in a boomerang formation before they began to fire numerous beams towards her. With a hiss, Mikasa’s arachnid limbs shot out and broke the formation before she swatted them away like flies in a speed that was a blur to the normal eye.

This was bad; Levi had to get up into the sky for him to use his Heaven’s Blade. He pulled himself together and when Mikasa went for him again, Levi used the force from the impact when he dodged to throw himself up. When he spread his wings with one powerful flap once he was a few feet from the ground, he shot up into the sky. He maneuvered in the air skilfully when those deadly arachnid limbs snapped up and went for him. When he had gained enough altitude, he spread his wings wider and gathered the Cardinal power on those majestic extremities. The air around him rippled the way water would whenever its stillness was disturbed. Finally, numerous blue orbs similar to the main five that he used fired out from the ripples and rained down straight on Mikasa.

The continuous impact drove her into the ground.  Unfortunately, that wasn’t enough. Mikasa pushed herself from the shallow grave Levi had pushed her into and the moment she did, Levi held his twin blades in front of him and parallel of each other. Cardinal power slithered through the plasma blades until an orb of energy gathered in front the blades which grew brighter and brighter. Unfortunately, the thing with Levi’s Heaven’s Blade is that he can only use it twice before he completely runs out of Cardinal power. It was THAT powerful.

Levi had to finish this in one blow or the second one’s going to be harder to use since his power will be reduced.

“Locked on target.” Levi muttered as a crosshair appeared in his vision and aimed at Mikasa.

Levi fired and the Heaven’s Blade and it hit Mikasa square on the chest. The Black Widow was thrown back an impact so powerful that she went through the thick walls made out concrete and steel. She skidded back on the pebbly beach and into the sea. Eren and Irwin shielded their eyes from the bright blue and green beam of light that Levi fired and the area on the ground where it hit was scorched and torn open.

As he hovered twenty feet into the air, smoke emitted from Levi’s arms and his blades while the veins of light on his wings dulled a bit from the reduced power.

“Levi!” Eren called towards him from his own fight and Levi immediately locked his eyes with him and nodded.

“Mind your own fight, I’ll be fine!” He called from the height he was in. “Just kill that dirty old creep!”

“Got it!” Then, Eren returned to his current task of dishing out some major whoop-ass on Nile.

 _‘Be careful.’_ That voice Levi loved to hear filled the back of his thoughts and warmth engulfed his chest. _‘I will be pissed off if you get hurt.’_

 _‘Hey. Hey.’_ He replied with a hint of sass. _‘Who’s the Cardinal here, brat?’_

 _‘You are, you beautiful bastard.’_ It was the final thing Eren said before his presence disappeared and Levi took that as a source of strength. He never thought he would find the meaning to life again after spending those nine long years being the Brigade’s little lab pet. He admitted to himself that there were even days when thought about just ending it all.

But then he suddenly found himself with the Recon Core and in Eren’s arms and this was all thanks to Mikasa’s small act of mercy. Now, he had a family and a place to call his own. He had a lover whom gave him so much beyond what he deserved. Levi will make sure that he gets this job done to protect the new life he was given or so help him, Freckled Jesus, he’ll die doing so.

Levi kept a watchful eye as he flew over to the beach. On a good day, that would have killed Mikasa. But to his horror, Mikasa ascended from the shallow depths. Her dead eyes that were the color of blood, saw nothing but Levi and the blast from the attack had torn off a lot of the synthetic skin from her body which revealed her silvery artificial flesh and metal bones.

Digital words flashed before Levi’s vision to warn him the toll that his attack had on his body: **POWER REDUCED TO 55%. HEAVEN’S BLADE USED: 1/2. PLASMA SWORDS 100% DAMAGED.**

The plasma on those trigger handles fizzed dead and Levi flung the useless things into the water before his reached into his back and took out his final spare. When he clicked one of the two triggers on the new handles, fresh ectoplasm matter shot out. He had one last shot with the Heaven’s Blade before he is completely drained and out of swords to use while a third attempt of the powerful attack could cost him his life.

Levi hissed in irritation and angled his wings to the side as he shot left to dodge the arachnid legs that attempted to strike him like a snake. Unfortunately, his body was momentarily sluggish as it recovered momentum from firing his main weapon. One of the two legs were able to break off part of his left wing and he staggered in the air while he struggled to keep airborne.

**LEFT WING: 30% DAMAGED.**

Shit, Levi had to end this and fast.

For someone to survive the first blow of Heaven’s Blade like Mikasa did…

Nile really did create a monster. 

 

~

 

“He’s fast.” Eren hissed under his breath as he huffed out with every slash he made with his sword but Nile kept eluding like a slippery eel. He kept going for the nape and Nile kept protecting it in return.

“Oh, come on!” the words dripped from Nile’s lips maliciously. “Is that the best you can do?”

Nile kicked Eren on the stomach when the agent wasn’t able to dodge quickly enough. But when Eren rolled on the ground, Irwin took his place.

Using the mini rocket boosters in his mechanical arm, Irwin delivered a hard blow on Nile’s head which resulted to a loud sickening crack. Black blood oozed out of Nile’s nose and ears, but he appeared unfazed. With several cracking sounds, the skull regenerated and popped back into place.

Nile skidded back and glared at Irwin and Eren who had already gotten back up on his feet. With inhuman speed, Nile was suddenly in front of Irwin before he kneed the man on the stomach and threw him back a few feet. Irwin gagged and blood shot out his mouth as he landed on his back.

“Commander!” Eren jumped back when Nile went for him this time and brought down his blade on the man’s head. It was a close call, but Nile eluded in the last minute.

An explosion went off as Connie fired a grenade launcher and it hit Nile with such an impact that he skidded back which left an ugly tear on the manicured garden lawn.

Armin appeared and helped Irwin up before he handed him another heat infused blade to replace the one he dropped, but Irwin refused it.

“G-Guys!” Eren gaped in surprise. If Armin and Connie were here, that could only mean…

There was an explosion that sounded like shattering glass that came from the beach before shards of light rained down when a Prism shield exploded. A bright arrow streaked from a building followed by a hail of hundreds more when the single attack broke off and multiplied.

 “Oh my God.” Eren muttered in awe and dread. It was cool to see all three Cardinals teaming up but it didn’t ease the pain that it was against his own sister who was beyond redemption.

“I might as well use the full potential of the serum.” Nile was up on his feet, panting. He grinned before he willed the biologically induced power in him to fully take effect. Nile hunched and heaved deep breaths that made him sound like he was going to throw up. True enough, he did. Muddy black blood fell from his mouth and pooled on his feet. Once done, his spine started to make a sickening popping sound and the tips shot out of his back. His fingers twisted and extended became triple jointed. His ribs morphed painfully to overlap over each other to protect the heart while the back of his nape became hard and rubbery from the muscles, skin, and pieces of bones that gathered there.

The agents and their Commander absolutely had NO words to describe the horrific transformation that happened before their eyes.

Nile stood in front of them in his new, gruesome looking body. “Behold!” when he spoke, his breath fogged in front of him while slime dripped from the corners of his mouth. “The cause of your deaths!”

His audience didn’t say anything and to add to the terrible embarrassment, Nile was sure that he heard a cricket chirp somewhere.

“Well?” he demanded as he vainly showed himself. “No last words?”

The people before him glanced at each other awkwardly but did not lower their guards.

Then, Eren laughed. “Bitch, you’re fucking ugly.”

“Negative ten out of positive ten.” Armin said a matter-of-factly.

“I rather stare at droopy grandma tits.” Connie gagged.

“Boys, be nice.” Irwin’s smile was dark and when he lifted his Cyborg arm, turbines within whirred to life. He noticed something; unlike the lesser Marionettes, Nile took care to protect his heart. He may be a Marionette, but he functioned well enough that he was still pretty much alive on the inside instead of being like the walking dead. He had a heartbeat while the ordinary ones didn’t.

“Surround him.” Irwin’s instruction was low so that only his agents heard him. “Incapacitate him and leave the rest to me.” If his guess was right, no ordinary plasma sword can cut through the armor Nile had made to protect his weak spots. But the thing is, his cyborg arm isn’t just a flashy, weak decoration.

Eren, Armin, and Connie kept their distance from Nile but covered a triangular formation around him. In an outburst of anger, Nile went for the slowest one first which was Armin. The moment that he did, Connie and Eren lounged forward, their blades raised. Eren took the top part and cut off one of Nile’s arms while Connie skidded on the bottom and took out a leg. When Nile lost his balance, Armin shot forward dished out a hard kick on Nile’s mid-section which made him fall back. But Nile was quick, he regained his balance and grabbed Armin by the throat before he threw the blond towards Connie and the two fell down painfully on the ground when they crashed against each other. With those nuisance’s temporarily down, Nile lounged towards Eren who managed to slice down his blade at him. But to Eren’s horror, the Marionette grabbed his blade before he used the force of his grip to snap the metal in half.

All this commotion had given Nile time to regenerated his limbs that were cut off in a an amazing speed that normal Marionettes are not capable of.

“Do you actually believe that you can defeat with me with your petty toys?” Nile demanded with a malicious grin. He grabbed Eren by the throat and slammed his back on the ground.

“Eren!” Connie exclaimed as he witnessed Eren vomit blood from the impact. Armin on the other hand rolled up to the heels of his boots and whipped out his pistol before he fired at Nile

They watched in horror as the bullets that were lodged in the leathery skin of the Commander’s body were spitted out like unwanted seeds. The holes knitted back together in a gruesome display of merging sinews and Nile laughed. He paid the other two no mind and raised his powerful fist. Just as he was about to bring it down and smash Eren’s skull in…

Irwin appeared just in time and with delivered a powerful punch on Nile’s head which threw the monster back and released Eren. Nile skidded back and hit a trunk of an oak tree so hard that it was uprooted from the ground.

“Come on, Eren!” The Core Commander grasped Eren’s hand and hauled the young man up before he pulled out his own sword and gave it to him.

“Sir, you don’t have a weapon!” Eren protested but Irwin shook his head and motioned towards his cyborg arm. 

“You three distract him.” Irwin nodded at his three elite agents. I need at least sixty seconds to charge up my arm and deliver a lethal blow.” His eyes hardened. “I only have one shot at this, do you understand?”

“Yes, sir!” Eren, Armin, and Connie answered with steel determination as they raised their weapons and focused on Nile who was starting to get up on his feet.

“We’ve got to pin him so the Commander has a clear shot.” Connie said with a hard grit. “But that fucker keeps on getting up just as quickly.”

Armin’s eyes fell on Nanaba’s lifeless body and he quickly snatched up the crossbow hat was slung across the fallen senior agent’s back. Upon checking it, his eyes lit up to see that it was loaded with special steel grappling hook arrows.

“We can use this.” He hurriedly said as Nile sat up and hauled himself to stand. “Someone with a good aim shoot one of the arrows between his eyes. These are special,” he motioned to the arrows.  “Trust me, I studied their development.”

“Connie,” Eren’s head snapped towards the other man’s direction. His green eyes were hard as they bore into golden brown, half lidded ones. “You shoot.”

“I don’t know shit about archery, bro!” Connie snapped back. “I might miss!”

“You’re the only one who can do it!” Their squad leader insisted. “Armin wears glasses for a reason and I need to be the front line muscle!”

“Use the automatic scope and lock onto him.” Armin nodded encouragingly. Specialized weapons like this one can only be used by high ranking senior officers but right now was an exception.  “Make Sasha proud! Make yourself proud!” He handed the cross bow to Connie.

“Okay.” He nodded and ran off to climb a nearby water tower in the courtyard to get a clear vantage point.

“Armin, let’s go.” Eren glanced at their tactician. “We need to divert his attention from the Commander and leave him open for Connie to get a clear aim.”

Irwin focused on raising the circuit energy in his arm and the turbines within started to shriek. He counted internally and when he reached the 30th count; Eren, Armin, and Connie began to move just as Nile lounged forward.

“Armin, left!” Eren hollered over the wind when they ran head first. The blond separated from him and clicked the buttons within the handle of his customized short swords. The blades then parted in the middle by the slit and the gap that appeared was filled in with electricity. When Nile brought down his arm to swipe Armin away, he ducked quickly and using that nimble body of his, he shot forward to stab the double pronged weapon into Nile’s midsection before it delivered a wave of high volt electricity.

Nile shouted in pain but it wasn’t enough to bring him down. When he was about to reach down and hit Armin, Eren appeared on his right side with his sword in customized form. He brought down the blade that had shifted to have teethed edges like a saw and plunged it on Nile’s nape. Black blood sprayed everywhere but that hardened bone and muscle on his neck slowed down the damage.

“Eren, watch ou--!” Armin wasn’t able to finish his sentence when Nile kicked him hard on the chest and he skidded back as coughed out blood. With speed, Nile swiped away the sword and locked his claw like fingers around Eren’s throat before he lifted the young man up painfully.

“You son of a bitch…” Eren huffed out as his feet dangled inches from the ground. He raised his sword again, but his focus wavered as his air supply was cut.

“The same words out of your father’s mouth before he died.” Nile forced the blade out of Eren’s hand and threw it to the side away from the agent’s reach. “But let’s add in a new touch, shall we?”

With that other claw like hand, Nile reached up and with one single jab, he plunged those filthy triple jointed fingers into Eren’s right eye.

The whole courtyard was filled Eren’s agonizing scream of pain as Nile plucked out his right eye and held the bloody orb to show him.

 _‘EREN!’_ Levi’s voice filled the back of his mind and Eren felt the rage from Levi’s side. ‘GODDAMMIT, I WILL KILL THAT FILTHY PIECE OF SH…---‘

 _‘NO, STAY THERE AND DEAL WITH MIKASA!’_ Eren snapped and his agony filled their telepathic channel which was overrun with the chaotic storm that was Levi’s rage. ‘ _WE GOT THIS!’_

“Well would you look at that? You’re not crying at all, how cute.” Nile smirked as he eyed Eren’s empty right socket while blood poured out. Without a second thought, he crushed the agent’s eye in a bloody pulp with his grip. “Why don’t you join your parents in heaven, hm? Your sister will follow in about five years or so.”

“Fuck…” Eren breathed out heavily as the right side of his face became covered in blood. “ **…You.”** With his remaining eye, he glanced up at the water tower and saw a yellow dot from the arrow head Connie aimed. Nile hissed in rage when Eren grinned menacingly at him.

“Target locked.” Connie muttered as his eye focused on the crosshair within the scope. He had to shake off the gruesome sight of having to witness that motherfucker pluck out Eren’s eye like a grape. He had to have total focus to get this one shot right. “Die, you sick fuck.”

Connie fired.

The arrow whistled through the air and headed straight for Nile. When it was close enough, Eren angled his head to the side and the powerful arrow when through and through Nile’s head. When it did, the miniature booster at the back tip flared and the arrow head split open like a claw.

The force of it made Nile release Eren who rolled away as soon as he hit the ground. The rocket arrow then threw Nile back and the grappling hook like claws lodged themselves onto the concrete of a nearby building, trapping him by the head.

“Commander!” Eren hollered just as Armin, who was staggering from his own injury, appeared and dragged him out of the way.

Finally, Irwin made his way once he saw an opening in the commotion and the fingers in his Cyborg arms sharpened on the tips. He ran towards the trapped Nile and with all the power he could muster, he activated the turbines within and used the driving force to cut through the thick armor of muscle and bone on Nile’s chest. He pushed through until the monster in his grasp screamed in pain and his arm penetrated through the Marionette’s biological barrier which their weapons had failed to pierce earlier.

Irwin yanked Nile’s beating heart out and the arteries and sinews snapped when it came free.

“You were saying about tearing my heart out?” Irwin threw the black heart that still beat on the ground and it rolled sloppily towards Eren whom Armin helped stand. Connie had made his way from the water tower, crossbow still in hand. He made his way toward them where he helped Armin hold Eren up.

This was the end, with Nile’s vital weak spot yanked out, there was no way he could regenerate without that crucial organ.

“You’ve lost, Nile. So do us all a favor and burn in hell.” Eren’s voice was calm. The fact that he remained unbothered by the gaping hole where his right eye used to be while blood obscured his face made him look terrifying. “This is for my family, for our dead, and for Levi!”

Nile watched in horror as Eren crushed the beating organ with the bottom of his boot without a look of remorse on his face. The monster that was the Brigade’s commander gasped for breath as life began to leave his red eyes. When his body refused to regenerate, his body started to disintegrate like ash. But it wasn’t over yet because Nile still had one last trump card.

“You all… think you’re so… special.” Nile coughed. “You think…You’ve beaten me?” Nile grinned through the black blood that spilled from his mouth. “I’ll…fucking…sh-show you why M-Mikasa is...a super weapon. I’m taking…all of you…with me…to HELL!”

 

With the final strength in him, he raised his voice in a dying scream;

**“BLACK WIDOW, FULL CAPACITY COMMAND PROMPT: SELF-DESTRUCT!”**

With that, Nile stopped moving.

“Oh…no.” Irwin shook in disbelief at what just transpired. “No..no…NO!”

Realizing what had happened, the three agents lost all trail of reason as they dashed out and ran towards the hole on the wall the led to the beach outside where another battle took place. For a Cyborg with Mikasa's power to self-detonate... the whole Recon Core compound would be wiped out.

"Mika...! Mikasa, don't do it!!” Eren cried in desperation over the wind as he ran while he struggled with the gaping wound on his face, warm blood trickling out. Then the next thought entered his mind and the panic became full blown. “Shit...Shit,... LEVI, GET OUT OF THERE!!!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UP NEXT…
> 
>  
> 
> **“Command Prompt received: Initiating self-destruct switch in T minus sixty seconds.”**
> 
>  
> 
> “There’s a med camp filled with the injured in there!” Panic came to Sasha like a rush as she ran.
> 
> “We can’t evacuate the whole Recon Core in less than a minute, goddammit!” Levi barked over the wind as he flew into the same direction. 
> 
> Then suddenly, they stopped and looked at each other.
> 
> Eren, Armin, and Connie were in there. If those three died, Irwin would have to deal with three Blood Lusting Cardinals if they do survive the explosion. If he didn’t, the carnage might spread to the other cities. 
> 
> “Better us…” Jean’s voice was soft with the realization of what they had to do. “…Than them.”
> 
> “Let’s do it.” Levi said with finality.
> 
>  
> 
> -Chapter 50: THE RELUCTANT HEROES-


	51. Reluctant Heroes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Song for the reluctant heroes,  
> Oh, give me your strength,  
> Our life is so short.  
> Song for the reluctant heroes,  
> I wanna be brave like you."
> 
> -Reluctant Heroes (Attack on Titan OST)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I would like to blame Rebel_Raven for being an awesome skype buddy and barging into my life like the Colossal Titan. Because of her, I got so hyped and I can no longer contain my own excitement of updating the epic CLIMAX of Cyber Link. Hence, I shall now update a day or three, early. 
> 
> This chapter had been difficult for me to write due to the sole fact of the events that will take place. But please, all I ask of you is that no matter what happens, I hope that you would stick with the 104th until the very end. I've finished the story and I have written the ending that's fitting for all of our beloved heroes. 
> 
> Lives. It is the price of war, after all. 
> 
> Thank you very much for all the love and support! I just want to tell you guys that at the end of the story, I will post a wiki chapter withe the profiles of all the characters as well as explanations about the terminologies. Please let me know what you think of this update and I will see you all very soon in the next one! (Which is unfortunately another difficult one and ironically enough, it's scheduled for Christmas week soooo... oops.) *sobs*

Chapter 50

 

Levi spread his wings and the air around them rippled with heat. Numerous orbs shot out and headed straight for Mikasa who swiftly avoided them, but not all. When she staggered, Levi took the chance and swooped down with his twin blades while he angled his body to the side and pushed out the sharp ends of those blade feathers of his. When he was close enough, he became a spinning wheel of death that befell Mikasa. The Black Widow gave out a cry of pain and anger as Levi successfully took out her right arm as well as three of her arachnid limbs. To Levi’s fortune, Mikasa’s arm didn’t grow back, but those spider extremities on her back regenerated.

Just like his first experience during their gladiator death match back at the Brigade, Mikasa still proved difficult to kill. Nile must be really paranoid to make Mikasa an exceptional killing machine. Pushing back, Levi parried those legs that came head first towards him as he shot down like a bullet. He cut off the one that wrapped around his ankle and barely avoided the three others the snuck up behind him.

“I thought you were a spider, not a fucking octopus!” Levi gritted in frustration. Mikasa’s blades became faster and more flexible while the battle dragged on due to the enhanced nanotech that the Brigade infused in her Cyborg make-up.

When Mikasa brought those eight legs to spread out, eight red orbs appeared and gathered in front of her to form one giant ball of plasma energy. She threw the ball of energy at Levi in such a high speed that the other Cyborg was barely able to dodge at all. Levi cursed when part his left leg was caught by Mikasa’s attack which blew off the lower half of his artificial limb.

“Shit!” Levi gritted as he flew out of the way. If his wings get damaged beyond use, there will be no way for him to outrun Mikasa. He disregarded the ravaged stump of metal, artificial flesh, and flicking, broken wires that used to be his lower left leg. He focused on the fight, beyond pissed from the fact that he felt Eren’s agonizing pain earlier when his right eye was plucked out by Niles filthy fingers.

When his wings were charged up again, Levi spread them and the air rippled for another round of the orb storm he liked to dish out.

“Jean, throw me!”

Levi’s eyes glanced to the side when he was momentarily distracted by the familiar voice. Jean materialized a round force field on the ground before Sasha quickly hopped on top of it and landed on one knee, her mech-bow in hand.

“Going up!” Jean hollered and he punched forward with those powerful turbines that whirred in his body with Cardinal power. The force field exploded and the impact threw Sasha up into the air. She added to the momentum by jumping up as high as she can. She shot up high into the air like a bullet and was able to even surpass where Levi hovered.

“Yaaahooooo!!!” Sasha squealed with delight from the awesome ride but her eyes were molten gold with her Cardinal power, the vision scope over her right eye that was connected to her skull beeped as the cross hairs locked down on Mikasa. When she began to plunge back into earth, she pulled the string on her bow and materialized an Artemis Arrow. Her eyes quickly locked with Levi’s and the winged Cardinal immediately got the message.

“Hold her down, Jean!” Levi barked a hard command and Jean did what was asked of him. Mikasa hissed in rage as a large colourful yet translucent barrier encased her. She slashed against them with her powerful arachnids and manage to dent it from the inside.

“Shit, she’s too strong!” Jean gritted as he materialized a second layer. “Hurry!”

Before Mikasa could damage more of her colourful prison, Levi gave Sasha the signal:

“Now!”

Sasha released the string and the golden arrow of light shot straight towards Mikasa while Levi fired those blue orbs in a rain of death.

“I’m so sorry, Mikasa…” Sasha whispered with thick emotion as she willed the Artemis Arrow to disperse into a hundred smaller arrows that joined Levi’s orbs.

“Jean!” Levi hollered over the wind as he shot down to catch up to Sasha’s falling form and caught her in his arms just before she hit the ground. “Pressurize the barrier!”

Mikasa cried out and fell on her knees when the barrier around her constricted and the gravity in it pulled her to the ground, trapping her.

“I’m sorry.” Jean muttered as tendrils of electricity danced along the veins of light on his arms. “I really am, Mikasa…”

When the deadly rain that combined Levi’s and Sasha’s attack hit Jean’s pressurized shield, the barrier exploded as the mix of orbs and arrows protruded Mikasa’s armor. It tore her arachnid legs off and burned them so bad that they weren’t able to regenerate. Jean wrapped a Prism shield around him while Levi flew away with Sasha in a safe distance. The Combines attacks of the Cardinals were so powerful that the solid walls of the Recon Core shook and the waves that lapped the shore were pushed back like the low tide.

“Please forgive me.” Levi whispered sadly as he hovered in the distance with Sasha in his arms.

When the mini explosion died down, Jean lowered his shield while Levi angled those wings forward and flew back before he dropped Sasha off on the beach.

Mikasa’s mangled body laid still in a pebbly crater on the beach. The water from the sea receded back into place and lapped onto Mikasa’s hair comfortingly. Her chest was torn open to display artificial flesh, Cyborg components, and wires. Her dark eyes stared up at the blue sky and her lips moved as she muttered silent words. The sea water that crawled back started to fill the shallow crater, making Mikasa’s body float gently like an infant in the womb.

“She’s still alive.” Sasha breathed as she carefully took a step towards Mikasa.

“Barely.” Jean said sadly when he joined Sasha. The two of them looked down on the fallen form of their former friend.

That was when Levi landed beside them and folded his wings close to his body. Jean and Sasha helped him stand due to his amputated leg and the three of them knelt down around Mikasa.  

“Oi, Mikasa.” Levi began.

“Hm?” it was a soft hum, barely audible. Those black eyes glanced to meet each of the Cardinal gazes that looked down on her.

“Don’t look at me like that.” Mikasa said weakly. The broken components in her mangled body fizzed with short circuited electricity that was finally killed by the sea water that came back in. “It’s stupid.”

“How can I not stare? You’re pretty as ever.” Jean grinned but it turned out sad. “I used to have a crush on you. But then, Armin happened.”

“I know.” A shaky, shallow breath from Mikasa. “The Cyber Link…is weak. Almost…non-existent.”

Levi’s eyes grew wide.

“That mean’s Nile is dead!” Sasha gasped. “We can save you…We can still save you!” Emotional hiccups erupted from her chest to express the tears that can no longer fall from her eyes.

“Yeah, holy shit, we won, dude!” The shock of the news made Jean made him clench his fists until he felt pebbles get crushed in his inhuman grip. “Krista can fix you. She can fix anything!”

But Mikasa onlt shook her head slowly and the smile she gave was sad. Their hearts broke when tears mixed with blood trickled down her fine boned face. Even when her tear ducts were rendered useless, that didn’t stop her.

“No.” She said softly, so soft that it was like her lips were just moving without any sound. “I can’t go back anymore.”

“What the fucking shit assed fuck are you talking about?!” Jean demanded. He shook his head stubbornly and tears began to fall from his left eye. “No, you’re fucking coming back with us! Eren’s waiting for you!”

Mikasa chuckled. “I can’t…see anything. It’s too bright.” A broken sob.

Jean and Sasha glanced at each other with knowing grief in their eyes. They knew that their friend wasn’t going to last long.

“I wish…” Levi spoke as he reached forward to run his fingers down Mikasa’s cheek gently. “I wish I got to know you better. I wish I fought by your side instead of with you.” This was something that would haunt him but he welcomed it if it meant that he was able to protect the people he loves.

“Eren… Is in good hands.” Mikasa’s eyelids began to lower. “He’s reckless and he’s an idiot…so take care of him.” A pause and the rise and fall of her chest became slower. “Levi… Please love him…the way that I can’t.” Mikasa knew from during their dinner date that she can never hope to compete with how Eren felt about Levi.

The suddenness of the request caught Levi off guard. How did Mikasa know what was happening between him and Eren?  

“I will.” Levi nodded when he replied gently.

Suddenly, Mikasa gave a startled and broken cry as the Cyber Link flared through her system with one final command. Levi’s, Jean’s, and Sasha’s eyes grew wide with shock as Mikasa muttered:

**“Command Prompt received: Initiating self-destruct switch in T minus sixty seconds.”**

On the empty crevice of her chest, a single turbine started to whir with a bright red light and the top of it displayed ‘60’ in digital font before it started to count down.

“SHIT, WE GOTTA GO!” Levi hollered as he used his wings to pull himself back followed by Jean and Sasha. In the distance within the hole on the Recon Core wall, they heard the shouts from their squad mates.

“But Mikasa---!” Sasha protested only to be cut by Levi.

“Let her die as Mikasa Ackerman rather than a machine.” He said as he spread his wings and flew. “Let her have her dignity as human being. Consider it a final gift!”

“Self-destruction of a Cyborg with Mikasa’s power level can wipe out the whole Recon Core compound!” Jean sprinted and the pebbles underneath his boots were crushed.

“There’s a med camp filled with the injured in there!” Panic came to Sasha like a rush as she ran.

“We can’t evacuate the whole Recon Core in less than a minute, goddammit!” Levi barked over the wind as he flew into the same direction.

Then, suddenly, they stopped and look at each other.

Eren, Armin, and Connie were in there. If those three died, Irwin would have to deal with three berserk Cardinals if they do survive the explosion. And if he didn’t, the carnage might spread to the other cities.

“Better us…” Jean’s voice was soft with the realization of what they had to do. “…Than them.”

“This is the lesser evil.” Sasha agreed with a heavy heart. “This is what we’re meant to do.”

Levi looked at the two Cyborgs before him as he hovered. Then, he thought of that wonderful green-eyed brat whom held in his heart and he wished that he had more time, maybe a lifetime, to spend with Eren.

“Let’s do it.” Levi said with finality. He heaved in a deep breath. “I’m so happy that I got to meet you little shits. Let’s make it ‘til the end, shall we?” His wonderful, beloved brat had given him the life he had always thought was impossible. Because even if it was short, Levi had lived more than he ever had before he met Eren and the Recon Core.

And with that, Levi can die a happy man.

 “Yeah.” Jean smiled sadly. He’ll miss Armin and he felt his soul being torn at the thought of Armin’s heartbreak over this. “I was planning to follow Connie’s lead and pop the question, but I guess that’s not going to happen right now.” He swallowed a hard lump that had formed in his throat but that did nothing to ease the pain that was in his heart.

 _‘I’m paying it forward, Marco.’_ Jean thought bitterly at his former lover and best friend. Now he understood the depth of Marco’s sacrifice for him. Because like he promised to that beautiful blonde tactician as they laid in bed together, he would gladly lay down his life if it meant Armin could live on.

“I wanted to marry him.” Sasha’s voice quivered. This was it, this was the wish she made. Connie would just have to move on without her. She consciously felt the ring on her finger and smiled sadly. “Maybe I will in the next life, huh, guys?”

“Hey, you two cut it out.” Levi said in a hard tone. “Have some fucking faith in us. We’re Cardinals.” Of course, there’s always the benefit of a doubt. If their defense will be successful, however, there was no guarantee that they would survive. It seems that Levi wouldn’t be able to keep his promise to Mikasa after all.

And Eren, oh, sweet, beautiful Eren…

Levi’s only regret is the pain he would be causing Eren. He’ll never see him again.

“Jean, Sasha,” Levi’s took in the authority. “Defend the Core. I’ll try to lessen the impact of the explosion.”

“Roger.” The two Cyborgs nodded in unison.

Levi spread his wings wider and took in a strategic position near Mikasa’s now lifeless body with that bomb counting back to thirty seconds now. He looked down at the woman and saw that she had passed away with a serene and peaceful look on her face as the waves of the calm beach lapped on her raven hair.

He placed his blades in front of him and paralleled them agianst each other as he focused all his Cardinal power in his final shot with the Heaven’s Blade. An energy orb gathered in between his blades which grew bigger and bigger as he aimed it down at the bomb.

“I need to cover the whole Core premises. Can you spread my shield?” Jean said as he sized up the whole fortress with a practiced eye.

“Yeah. My Artemis Arrow can act as a catalyst.” Sasha nodded and lifted her mech-bow. Her eyes flashed a bright gold as she summoned the most powerful arrow that she can. She aimed it up so that it would fly over the Recon Core compound. “Ready, Jean?”

“More than ever.” Bright, colourful light swirled around Jean’s fingers in a display of power as he took hold of the bright, golden arrow with his bare hands. Miniature lightning cackled as their Cardinal powers fused. Jean’s Prism energy charged up the arrow and the golden shaft changed to become multi-colored shards of light compressed within the body.

Then, the counter hit fifteen seconds.

“Now!” Levi signalled and Sasha fired. The Artemis Arrow shot up into the sky leaving a rainbow streak of shattered light on its wake.

 

“There!” Connie cried out and pointed when Sasha, Levi, and Jean came into view.

“What are they doing?!” Eren demanded as they passed through the hole on the wall and stepped into the pebbly beach. He pressed a sterile cloth Armin had handed earlier to stop the bleeding on his face.

“Jean!” Armin called out just as Sasha fired the colourful Artemis Arrow.

“STAY BACK!” Jean barked and that made the three of them halt from their run.

“We got this!” Sasha nodded and blew a kiss towards Connie’s direction, trying to act cheerful and confident. “So just, stay there!”

 _‘Levi!’_ Eren manage to get a hold of a tendril of the Aurora Borealis that was his telepathic connection with Levi _. ‘What the fuck are you doing?’_

 _‘It’s going to be alright, Eren.’_ Levi lied. On the physical plane, he locked his molten green eyes with Eren’s briefly before he turned his attention back to his task. _‘We’ll meet you in a bit, okay?’_

_‘O-Okay…’_

When the timer hit ten seconds, Sasha willed the Artemis Arrow to disperse into countless smaller arrows that streaked over the whole Recon Core compound. The spectators within watched in awe as the colourful meteor shower spread above them. They carried Jean’s Cardinal power with them and the most powerful shield Jean had ever created receded down and encased the whole compound in a beautiful multi-colored barrier.

“I get it now!” Armin cheered while Eren and Connie watched proudly as the shield formed and descended from the sky. “You’re awesome Jean!”

“Way to go, Sasha!” Connie did a fist pump in the air. “That’s my girl!”

“No, wait a minute.” Eren said as he lowered his hand with the bloody cloth, his eyelid was shut over the gaping emptiness. “There’s something wrong…”

The shield connected to the ground to fully seal the barrier and that was when their eyes went wide in horror. Finally, Jean willed the barrier to fully solidify like a thick, colourful but translucent dome.

They were trapped inside in safety while the Cardinals were left out with the bomb.

 

 “J-Jean…?” Armin caught on. “JEAN, NO!!!” He rushed forward and slammed his fist on the shield over and over again. “YOU’LL DIE, DON’T DO THIS!! JEAN!!!” Armin cried and tears streaked down his face. He didn’t even notice the bruises that formed on his hands.

Jean looked at him with sadness in his Cardinal eyes but he was grinning. After that, he waved his hand and the whole barrier was covered in a familiar, silvery sheen.

Then he mouthed: _‘Je t’aime.’_

Unfortunately, Armin was too caught up to even notice it.

“Jean… No…Please…” Armin slid down tearfully against the solid translucent wall and fell on his knees. His eyes locked with Jean’s and he silently begged as he wept. But Jean only shook his head and tore his eyes away to focus on his task.

“What’s this?!” Connie demanded. “SASHA, STOP IT! GET IN HERE!!” But Sasha just smiled with her usual cheerfulness although it didn’t reach her eyes. He drew out his pistol and pulled the trigger thrice only to have the bullets ricocheted away. “Sasha, please, don’t do this to me!” he sobbed broken heartedly.

“I’m sorry, Connie.” Sasha mouthed as she dropped her mech-bow on the ground. “I love you, do you understand?” She can’t be Mrs. Sasha Springer in this life, maybe in the next life she would be.

There has to be a way to stop this bullshit and that was the answer Eren manically searched for. On the other side of the barrier, Levi had his back turned on them as the counter neared zero. The Cardinal power he had gathered into the concentrated blue orb on the tip of his blades cackled with crimson lightning.

“Levi, Command Prompt!” Eren shouted as his own tears began to fall and they mixed with the blood from his wound. “Stand down! Get back here!”

Levi didn’t look at him.

“Levi!”

“It’s no use!” Armin snapped at him in a broken sob. “Jean soundproofed the barrier. We can’t hear them and they can’t hear us!”

“WHAT THE FUCK!” Eren ran to the colourful wall beside Armin. “STOP THIS, DAMMIT!!”

Then an idea; Eren forced himself into the back of his mind and the moment he got a tendril of the telepathic connection, he held on it with an iron grip.

_‘LEVI, GET BACK IN HERE!’_

_‘No.’_

_‘YOU SON OF A BITCH, DON’T DO THIS!’_ Eren screamed at him both in his mind and with his voice. _‘WE PROMISED, REMEMBER!?’_

 _‘That we did.’_ Levi replied. _‘I’m sorry, love. I really am. But we… I… Have to do this.’_

 _‘W-Why?!’_ Eren’s voice broke at the endearment he heard for the first and possibly, the last time.

 _‘So that you may live.’_ A shaky breath. _‘I wish we had more time together.’_

_‘You have to stop this! I’m fucking begging you!’_

_‘I can’t. I’m sorry.’_ And finally, with all the boldness, he continued one last time; ‘ _Thank you for making me feel human…For loving me, despite what I am… Good bye, Eren.’_

Shaking his head stubbornly, Eren shouted his previous attempt; _‘Levi, Command P---‘_

_‘I love you, stupid brat.’_

He gasped when the telepathic connection was violently severed from his mind. The Coordinate chip throbbed painfully as the Aurora Borealis was snuffed out by a thick black obsidian wall that trapped Eren on his end. The impact of it was so hard that Eren fell on his knees and gasped for breath.

“LEVI!”

**3**

**2**

**1**

When the bomb exploded, Levi countered the spreading explosion as he fired his final Heaven’s Blade. With all his might and with an angry cry, he pushed himself to the limit and tried to overpower the explosion. He knew it was impossible but he had to try to lessen the impact it would make on Jean’s Prism shield so that it wouldn’t break and kill everyone in the Recon Core. But no matter how hard he tried, the explosion was just too strong.

Levi disappeared when the light from the explosion finally engulfed him.

Jean held his ground and kept the shield up. Soon, the impact had reached them and his power started to reduce and weaken.

“I’m starting to…I can’t…” Jean gasped for breath. The heat of the explosion had started to burn off his artificial skin and his right Cyborg eye shattered from the overuse of his Cardinal power.

“Hold on, Jean!” The moment it did, Sasha quickly pulled out her nape plug and slammed it into the power socket in Jean’s nape. She then transferred all of her remaining power into Jean so that he could hold up the shield longer. “Come on, take it, take everything! G-GAAAAH!”

With one final cry, they bravely stood their ground until they were finally engulfed by the explosion that made its way to slam itself onto the Prism shield. There was no sound at Armin’s end, but the whole compound shook like an earthquake just hit.

Farlan and Irwin fell down and stumbled when they lost their balance as they ran towards where Eren and the others were. Krista, Ymir, and Hanji held onto the IV poles to keep them from falling while the other equipment shook and swayed. Rico fell on her ass and ended up looking at the colourful dome on the sky above them. Windows broke, ceilings fell, and some parts of the ground even cracked.

Those were the longest, most heart breaking two minutes of Eren’s, Armin’s, and Connie’s lives.

 

-

-

-

-

-

 

Finally, the explosion died down and when it did, the Prism shield cracked until it shattered loudly. But instead of falling debris, the barrier pulverized into a million colourful glitter-like snow that slowly fell upon them.

When the dust cleared, they all saw a huge crater on the beach which the tide had started to fill in as the water came back from being pushed off by the force of the explosion. As the colourful snow of glittering light descended upon them from the sky, Irwin walked up to the broken agents who were on their knees.

“We won.” The Commander said softly but the agents didn’t say anything as they stared at the explosion site with speechless horror while their hearts died.

Indeed, they won.

They were victorious but at a very high price;

The Cardinals were gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UP NEXT...
> 
> “Farlan…” Eren’s voice fell into a hushed whisper. “Farlan, I’m begging you… Tell me Mikasa’s back to our side. Please tell me Levi’s okay.”
> 
> “Ms. Lenz.” Farlan nodded and Krista stepped forward after Ymir gave her an encouraging nudge on the back. “If you please?”
> 
> “Kr-Krista?” Eren’s voice shook with dark premonition. “What happened?”  
> But instead of answering, Krista wordlessly took Eren’s hand into her own and pressed something hard against his palm before she closed Eren’s fingers around it. 
> 
> “I’m sorry, Eren.” Tears fell from Krista’s eyes as she glared at her dirty tennis shoes. Armin and Connie watched as Eren’s gaze slowly went to the object he held and they widened before hot tears came. “This is all that’s left.”   
>  
> 
> -Chapter 51: WASTELAND-


	52. Wasteland

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI!!! Wow, the previous chapter received A LOT of reviews from you guys! Thank you!!  
> It was hard for me to lose the Cardinals too because I really to love the three of them. It broke my heart to have them lose their lives and I don't understand how Hajime Isayama could find it in him to kill off his characters left and right. I mean, wow, dude. WOW. 
> 
> Although, I'd like to tell you the posting trend now that we're down to the last three chapters of Cyber Link; Tonight, it's Ch. 51 then on Saturday (Philippine time because fun fact: I'm from the Philippines! *gasps*) will the Ch. 52. Finally, the finale chapter will be posted on Christmas day as a gift to all of you wonderful readers! 
> 
> I'd like to apologize that I wouldn't be able to grant the requests of some readers to try and prolong the story as even I cannot hold my own excitement. I also want to get this story over with and give the ending they and we all deserve. 
> 
> Anyway, thank you very much for all the love and the support! This is a short chapter but please, let me know your thoughts about it and/or the story so far. Again, thank you very much!

Chapter 51

 

The day went on without stopping. As the sun sunk into the sky and down the oceanic horizon, every capable Core agent, Garrison solider, and Alliance fighter didn’t stop to do whatever they can to help.

 

In the medical camp…

 

“I said I’m fine!” Eren snapped at Hanji who attempted to inject a painkiller for his wounds. A thermal blanket was draped over his broad shoulders and a bandage was wrapped around his torso. His right eye was disinfected and bandaged but Eren didn’t care about that.

“Fine, then.” Hanji sighed and placed the cap back onto the pressure syringe. “Do you at least want something to eat?”

“No! Just shut up, Hanji! SHUT UP!” Eren shouted then fell silent when he realized what he did. “…S-Sorry…” he muttered as tears began to fall from his good eye while the bandage on the right started to get damp with blood and tears. The head doctor did her best to understand the situation, which she did.

The 104th squad had been reduced to three and the emotional bonds that tied them to each other was violently severed as they watched their beloveds perish right before their eyes. And what made it terrible for Eren was that Mikasa was gone and Levi was the first one to die in the explosion.

Armin was slouched on the ground while he leaned against the trunk of a tree beside the cot where Eren sat. He was curled into a protective ball with his forehead resting on the knees that were bent up to his chest. He had been sobbing uncontrollably since they were dropped off by Commander Irwin and Farlan to be treated for their injuries. Armin had an oxygen tube in his nose since the shock had triggered a panic attack from him that constricted his windpipe, making it hard to breath.

If only Jean was here…

On the other end of the line of cots that were filled with the injured, Connie stood like a statue with his back turned to them. Hanji could tell that the tears hadn’t stopped from him too. And even if he fought so hard not to break, he had already lost the fight the moment Sasha died in front of him. He sank into the ground in a cross-legged position and his head hung low. His fingers laced together in prayer for a miracle that Sasha had made it out alive.

“It’s okay.” Hanji smiled sadly. “Farlan and the others will be back from the search and rescue operation Irwin sent them on.”

“Just them?” Eren asked quietly, trying to hold it together. He had already had a violent outburst earlier and ended up breaking a lot of stuff which Armin and Connie tried to stop before he was reduced into a sobbing mess. They were all hit hard but it was Eren who was hit the hardest because he lost **both** Levi and Mikasa even if her humanity was gone to begin with.

“Krista and Ymir insisted that they came along.” Hanji replied as she placed back some sterilized apparatus into a medical tray. “Little Miss Sunshine said that Ymir’s got some powerful tracking sensors and they might be able to find them.” Hanji paused to consider a word before she added: “Hopefully.”

Just then, Commander Irwin strode in the encampment. Recon Core agents saluted while medics and other busybodies made way for him. He still wore his blood stained shirt from the battle earlier but his Cyborg arm appeared to have been repaired by one of the engineers already.

“Eren, how’s your eye?” Irwin began in greeting but Eren tore his gaze away sadly as more tears fell. He tried to reach in the back of his mind but found nothing but the thick obsidian wall that trapped him in the darkness. The Commander lowered his own hands as he felt a dull ache pound in his heart as well. “Hanji will make you an artificial eye, son.”

“I don’t care about a stupid eye.” Eren muttered.

“The Cardinals and their sacrifice had been great. They had given their lives to keep everyone safe.” Irwin continued despite Eren’s retreat as he addressed the last three members of the 104th. “Their deaths are not in vain, son. But if you three give up right now, it will be.”

Armin lifted his head to gaze up at the Commander with those near dead blue eyes but said nothing while Connie turned his head slightly to side glance at them. Eren on the other hand, shook his head stubbornly. “They’re alive! They have to be…” he hiccupped a sob. “I won’t accept this bullshit, not until the search party proves me wrong. Levi and the others are alive!” He clenched his fist to rein in control not to hit anything while in front of the Commander. “It’s always the trend, right? No body was produced so they’re alive!”

“Eren, it’s impossible.” Armin wiped his eyes and removed the oxygen tube from his face. With shaky legs, he stood up and used the railing of the cot to help his balance. “You saw what happened.”

“H-How could you say that, Armin?!” Eren demanded angrily. “Don’t you have any faith in them? In Jean?”

“I do.” Armin’s reply was blank but he noticeably flinched at Jean’s name.

Armin was Lifeless. Broken. “A part of me believes that Jean is alive somewhere out there and he’s probably whining until the rescue team finds them but…” he sighed with a trembling breath. “…The hard facts, Eren. It outweighs all hope.”

“But!” Eren pushed through before Connie stepped in threw a pillow at Eren’s face who swiped it away before it hit.

“Keep it down already, Eren.” Connie was devoid of any hint of his trademark cheerfulness. His eyes were swollen from crying. “You’re giving me a head ache and the people who need to rest can’t get a wink of sleep.”

Eren glared but did so. Their hearts were broken and their morale was low. It was such a depressing sight for Hanji and Irwin but there was nothing they could do until the rescue team reports back.

And speaking of the devil, Farlan arrived with the team Irwin had put together which consisted of Ymir, Krista, and Claice who had put on temporary limbs just so she could walk and go with them.

“Farlan!” Eren jumped up to his feet and removed the blanket that was draped on him while Armin and Connie straightened in anticipation as well. The newly arrived group all looked at them with sad eyes and that was how Armin, Eren, and Connie knew that there wasn’t any good news.

“No…” Connie shook his head. “Fuck, please… Don’t look at us like that.”

“Please.” Armin begged, his voice thick with sobs. “Please tell us you found them. Please tell us that they’re alive!”

“Farlan…” Eren’s voice fell into a hushed whisper. “Farlan, I’m begging you… Tell me Mikasa’s back to our side. Please tell me Levi’s okay.”

“I…” Farlan’s eyes were hard and he tore them away because just like Eren, he also lost someone dear to him. Levi was his brother and even if they weren’t related by blood, their brotherhood is stronger than that. Finally, he glanced at Krista who clutched something close to her chest.

“Ms. Lenz.” Farlan nodded and Krista stepped forward after Ymir gave her an encouraging nudge on the back. “If you please?”

“Kr-Krista?” Eren’s voice shook with dark premonition. “What happened?”

But instead of answering, Krista wordlessly took Eren’s hand into her own and pressed something hard against his palm before she closed Eren’s fingers around it.

“I’m sorry, Eren.” Tears fell from Krista’s eyes as she glared at her dirty tennis shoes. Armin and Connie watched as Eren’s gaze slowly went to the object he held and they widened before hot tears came. “This is all that’s left.”

It was the broken half of Levi’s C3.

“The explosion was so strong that even if the Crystal Capacitor is locked shut in Levi’s chest, it still managed to get ripped out like this.” Krista continued as her small frame trembled with the sobs she tried to hold back.

“I found it about 400 meters from the explosion site.” Ymir said. She hated delivering the bad news so much that she couldn’t bear to look at the agents in front of her. “The bomb was that powerful. Nothing from Mikasa either.”

“Ymir!” Armin spoke up, shaken. “What about Jean?”

“A-And Sasha?” Connie followed with a desperate look on his face. “Anything, please!”

But the Cyborg only shook her head. “Not a single thing. I’m so...” She gritted. “…I’m so sorry, guys.”

“Th-then look again!” Eren snapped. “You might have missed them!”

“We already went around three times, Eren.” Claice forced out. “The result were all the same. They’re gone.”

“NO!” But instead of throwing a fit, Eren’s strength failed and he fell on his knees. He clutched the C3 half in his hand until the sharp edges dug in and cut his palm and blood trickled from his fist. But Eren didn’t feel anything but the ravishing pain in his heart.

Armin fell on the ground beside him and his fingers clawed the grass when he clenched his hands and hot tears plopped down on them. He leaned his head on Eren’s shoulder in attempt to comfort his best friend and Eren took him in a shaky embrace as they sobbed. Connie knelt down beside them and wrapped his arms around the two as well before he completely lost it.

Seeing the three break down as they did their best seek comfort with each other and keep their bond strong was a heart wrenching sight for everyone. With that, Hanji stuffed her hands in the pockets of her lab coat and heaved a really deep sigh.

“Go on, I’ll handle this.” The head doctor said. Farlan nodded at Claice without a word and the female Cyborg quickly got the message.

“I’ll assist you, Dr. Zoe.” She said as she gathered some blankets in her arms. “If that’s okay.”

“Yes, please.” Hanji nodded. “Let’s give these three time alone with each other, shall we?”

“A parting ceremony will be held for our fallen comrades at the end of the week.” Irwin announced. Even if his voice was gentle, there was still authority to it. “Also, please inform agent Jeager, agent, Arlert, and agent Springer to meet me in my office once they are stable.”

“Sure, boss man.” Hanji smiled sadly.

When the small group dispersed while Hanji and Claice attended to the others who were wounded, Krista walked silently with Irwin, Farlan, and Ymir.

“Uhm, excuse me, Commander Irwin?” She spoke up and Irwin halted in mid step when they reached the Greek marble hallway. With that, Farlan and Ymir stopped on her side and they all looked to meet Irwin’s iron blue gaze.

“What is it, Krista?” Irwin asked, suddenly curious. “Is anything the matter?”

This time, it was Ymir who spoke up. “We need to talk to you, sir.”

“Regarding what?” The Commander raised an eye brow in curiosity.

“A fucking miracle.” Farlan smiled tightly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UP NEXT...
> 
> Eren then frowned, not sure what to write next. 
> 
> “I…” he began. “I just can’t bear to tell them good bye.”
> 
> “Me too.” Connie admitted. “It could be denial, but I feel like it’s not farewell.”
> 
> “It doesn’t sound right.” Armin agreed. “Is it wrong if we consider the finality of their deaths or should we stay optimistic?”
> 
> “I think we should always have some optimism.” Connie said. “Life wouldn’t be worth living if we don’t have any hopes, right?”
> 
> “Wow, that’s deep, Connie.” Armin chuckled and the two of them turned to Eren who thought with his eyes closed. 
> 
> A brief moment of silence and then Eren snapped his those bright mismatched eyes open. “I have a better idea!”
> 
> Eren took his pen and wrote;  
>  **PLEASE COME HOME.**
> 
>  
> 
> -Chapter 52: THE CARDINAL TRINITY-


	53. The Cardinal Trinity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Light up, light up  
> As if you have a choice  
> Even if you cannot hear my voice  
> I'll be right beside you, dear
> 
> -Run by Snow Patrol. Cover by Leona Lewis- 
> 
> ~ooo~
> 
> "Join me delve back into the futuristic world of the 104th squad and everyone else as we stand by them in the Recon Core Parting Ceremony. Let us take this time to say thank you and good bye to those who fought bravely and fell to defend District 2. As long as their memories remain in our hearts and continue to tell the story of their sacrifice, they will live on...
> 
> Within all of us." 
> 
> -plumeriafairy14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO EVERYONE! So, we are down to our second to the last chapter! It's been such an amazing journey with all of you but I'll save all the sappy shit for the finale. As promised and scheduled, here is the new update. 
> 
> Thank you very much for the reviews in the last update. I never expected that it would bring tears to the eyes of the readers. The recent events have been hard for all of us. Honestly, when I wrote the explosion scenes with the Cardinals, my heart was torn apart. This is very bittersweet chapter for me and hopefully, my words would be able to touch your hearts as well. 
> 
> Suggested song for extra feels. Also my song in repeat (It's good, I swear!): https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ANDGurOLuGE
> 
> I shall see you all on Christmas day for the final chapter! To my readers in the western part of the globe, stay warm for the winter! To those from the east like me, stay dry!! 
> 
> Thank you very much, really!!! I love you all!

Chapter 52

 

The Recon Core Agents along with assistance from the Underground Alliance, the Garrison Force, and even Astral Industries displayed unity and camaraderie in cleaning up District 2. After the Core and the Alliance had cleared the District of any remaining Marionettes, the Core finally declared it safe for the civilians to return.

Freida Reiss, Rod Reiss’s eldest legitimate child, sent a letter to Krista Lenz. Unlike Rod, Freida didn’t have any bad intentions to rule the city. She only wanted to make a difference in her own way through politics to try and improve the living conditions of the populace.

Upon Rod’s death, she had inherited the right to become the head of the Reiss Family and she is currently working on how to clear her family’s name from the sin her father had committed. Freida had said in the letter that she never knew about Krista’s existence and that she wanted to meet the sister she thought she never had. She asked Krista if they could stay more in touch now and that if Krista would like, she can come back to the family as a legal Reiss.

But Krista declined the invitation to return. She explained to Freida that her place was with the Recon Core and she wanted to continue her professional practice of helping Cyborg Rescues and studying their nature, but she agreed to give their relationship a chance. Krista was given her share of inheritance from Rod’s assets with Freida’s consent.

Farlan Church and Claice Starvilla continued to lead the Underground Alliance. To their surprise, Freida Reiss had met with them and deeply apologized for her father’s actions. They reached a mutual truce to keep out of each other’s business. Affordable medicine and Cyborg modifications manufactured by the Reiss would be more affordable for the common public, as Freida agreed. Even if Farlan and Claice did not reach their goal of overthrowing the Reiss family, they at least reached their goal of stopping the family’s corruption now that there was a new family head.

But one big fish out of the sea doesn’t mean that there aren’t others. The Underground Alliance continue to fight as an independent vigilante group to take down those that prove to be hostile or corrupt to commoners. They also agreed to assist the Recon Core in any way that they can now that the two forces have formed a pact with each other.

The Brigade had fully retreated from the city but that did not stop their hostility. There were still plenty of illegal facilities and warehouses spread across the country that are yet to be raided by the Recon Core. Their presence had shrunk and with that, other players had stepped up their game in the illegal business of creating human-Cyborg weapons. And as long as these kinds of scum walk the earth, the Recon Core had a purpose.

 

**_Seven days later…_ **

 

Eren pushed back his brown hair with some hair gel before he adjusted his black satin neck tie that threw his crisp white dress shirt into stark relief. He then put on his tailored jacket and buttoned the silky dark navy blue material over his midsection. A patch of the emblem of the Wings of Freedom was on the upper part of the right sleeve and breast pocket while a small silver pin of the same symbol was attached on his left lapel to showcase his rank as a squad leader. He took his badge from the desk and put it in the pocket of his cream colored slacks. Finally, he reached for a small box from the vanity table and took out the half of Levi’s C3 that Krista had given him before he placed it in his breast pocket…right over his heart. He stared at his reflection again a pair of mismatched eyes stared back at him. His artificial right eye had a biological reaction which had permanently turned it a dark gold. It was a mesmerizing contrast against the bright emerald green of his left eye.

“Eren?” A knock on the door. It was Armin. “Are you ready?”

“Yeah, just a sec.” He glanced at his wrist watch and saw that it was almost 7 PM; the sun had stared to set into the oceanic horizon when he looked out of his window. Eren looked at his reflection one last time and sighed. He never liked wearing the Recon Core formal uniform; it was stuffy and stiff, just like the suit Hitch made him wear…

Eren shook his head. No. No more of that. He was tired of living in the past and he wasn’t going to do Levi any justice if he kept punishing himself internally like this. His whole family was gone and in the last seven days, Eren had been wondering why he was still alive and why out of everyone in the Jeager family, it was him who ended up surviving. And in addition to that, it had been so difficult for him to accept that the Cardinals… _his_ Cardinal, was gone.

With one final sigh, Eren nodded at his reflection and went to the door before he opened it. Armin stood on the doorway wearing a similar uniform while Connie leaned on the opposite wall and grinned. The wounds of losing Jean and Sasha still bled deep inside their hearts and it was going to stay that way for a long time. But right now, they had started to pull it together and tried their best to keep on going during the past few days.

“Are you ready?” Armin asked with a small smile. “It’s almost twilight.”

“There are A LOT of people in attendance.” Connie said when he pushed off from the wall. “I fucking swear, this has got to be the biggest Parting Ceremony I’ve ever attended.”

“Oh yeah?” Eren asked in surprise as he locked his door behind him. The three of them made their way down to the south courtyard and true enough, the place was filled with people. The south gate was open while a podium and a stage had been set up in the middle of the courtyard. Members of the Alliance and the Garrison where there as well as a few invited civilians such as Mr. Hannes and Armin’s family along with Giovanni.

The agents fell in line in their designated positions and a hush fell over the crowd as Commander Irwin Smith stepped up on the podium. He wore a similar formal uniform as the rest of the agents except that he sported a tailored trench coat rather than a jacket. The bolo tie locked into place by an oval diamond pendant took the place of a neck tie. Behind him, other senior and head Recon Core officials stood including Krista and Hanji who wore a topaz and peridot pendants on their bolo ties, respectively.

“First and foremost,” Irwin began, his voice firm and resolute. “I would like to congratulate everyone for surviving the war. You had all been exceptional fighters and our cause would never be successful if it wasn’t for your combined efforts. You were the lifeblood that brought our victory against the Brigade and the major horrors they have thrown at us and this city.”

Eren, Armin, and Connie stood side by side on the front of the line and they watched Irwin with unwavering eyes.

“Second,” Irwin continued. “As the commander of the Recon Core, I would like to give my deepest gratitude to the forces that assisted us; The Alliance, the Garrison, and Astral Industries. If it wasn’t for your help, the Recon Core would have had a very difficult time and there would be a higher death toll to weigh down on our shoulders.”

In the crowd, Farlan and Claice smiled at each other and Rico grimaced when Farlan threw a flirtatious wink at her. Nifa slightly flipped back the brown silk of her hair with an elegant movement of her hand while James nodded in silent acknowledgement when his eyes locked with Irwin’s.

“Finally,” The Commader’s voice became soft. “For our fallen comrades who fought bravely and lost their lives in the hands of the enemy. Four squads perished and one squad had their numbers reduced to three. Most importantly, three Combat Grade Cyborgs lost their lives when they poured out all their power to protect the whole Recon Core compound against the destructive explosion of an unwilling enemy who we used to call our own. Mikasa Ackerman,”

Eren’s eyes widened and his heart slammed against his chest as Irwin continued. “Is not the enemy but was forced to become one. She was taken and underwent transition to become a CGC that the Brigade used against us. Agent Ackerman had fought for long months and within that hellish time, she did her best to fight back the induced Cyber Link the Brigade forced on her. During the second retrieval operation for agent Jeager, Mikasa helped him escape before she finally succumbed into the enemy’s control. This is for her as well because with how she fought back in her own way is proof of her loyalty and that she is, and always will be… One of us.”

Irwin’s eyes lowered to gaze at the crowd before him and he saw Eren looking up at him with a wet sheen over his green left eye although no tears fell. “And for agent Kirschstein, agent Brause, and agent Levi; we wouldn’t be standing here right this very moment, if it wasn’t for their selfless sacrifice. The shield that covered the whole Recon Core after it was delivered by countless golden arrows and the powerful force that tried to push back the explosion so that it wouldn’t be of much impact on the barrier… That was the three of them with their powers, no…”

Irwin paused to correct himself. “Their hearts and souls combined to protect our home, the survivors, the innocent, the injured, and most importantly, their Keepers; the Recipients of their Cardinal Links. We dedicate this parting ceremony for them, too, as thanks and a wish for them to be well wherever they might be now.”

He took a deep breath. “As the 7th Commander of the Recon Core, it is my honor to give them the title; The Cardinal Trinity.”

Armin felt his chest clench and tears brimmed his eyes. He lowered his head and squeezed his eyelids shut so that the tears wouldn’t fall.

“Hey,” Connie whispered sadly, his voice thick with unshed tears. “Hold on, man. Don’t make it depressing, Jean wouldn’t want you to cry.”

“Speak for yourself.” The blonde hastily wiped his own eyes. “Sasha would make fun of you.”

“Oi,” Eren scolded but he smiled even though his left eye was bloodshot. He mimicked words his beautiful Cardinal would have said; “You brats keep your mouth shut. It’s rude to talk when someone else is.”

Armin and Connie smiled sadly at him before their attentions returned to the stage when Irwin stepped down from the podium and Krista took his place.

“U-Uhm…” The head engineer began. Her aquamarine eyes were puffy behind her wire rimmed glasses. “Good evening, everyone. I’m Krista Lenz, the Core’s head engineer.” She frantically searched the crowd and saw Ymir grin at her while Farlan gave her a thumbs up after Claice whispered something to him. “Instead of the usual firing of blanks as tradition, I asked the Commander if we could do something different.”

Eren looked at Krista with curiosity before he glanced at Armin and Connie. Then, Krista continued; “If everyone would step out into the beach, Ymir and with some Alliance soldiers will hand you sky lanterns along with a felt tipped pen. I would like all of you to write the names of the friends and comrades you lost during the fight along with some wishes, if you’d like. Then finally, light up the small tin cup underneath.” Krista smiled gently. “We’ll let them fly into the night sky together and watch as they carry our wishes…our hearts…with them into heaven where our beloved comrades are watching as they rest for eternity.”

“Oh God.” Eren whispered thickly. “That sounds awesome.”

“Krista’s amazing.” Armin smiled at the blonde woman on stage.

“I never would have thought of that.” Connie admitted with grin that didn’t really reach his eyes riddled with sadness.

The crowd slowly began to exit the south gate and step into the pebbly beach. Just as Krista said, Ymir started handing out sky lanterns made out of thin rice paper. As the 104th trio made their way outside the wall, they suddenly found themselves staring at the explosion site. The crater had been filled with seawater into a separate saltwater pool not far from the main sea. It glittered underneath the stars that peppered the night sky.

“Denzel!” Armin whirled around at the sound of his second name and Nifa walked up to him along with their grandfather and Giovanni.

“Odette.” He returned the greeting and slightly bowed in respect to Jameson Arlert. Eren and Connie nodded in silent greeting. “Thanks for coming.”

“Armin, my boy…” James began gently. “Will you be alright?”

“Yes, grandfather.” Armin replied with a sad smile. “Please don’t worry.”

“There you go again,” Nifa rolled those blue eyes of hers. “Telling us not to get worried sick even if you’re bleeding to death. Typical.” Then, her eyes lowered. “I’m very sorry for your losses. Will you three still come to my Christmas banquet in three weeks?”

“Yes.” Eren smiled and Connie nodded. “Thank you for inviting us. We’ll surely visit and maybe I can get back at you for pushing me in the garden fountain when we were kids.”

“You can try.” Nifa challenged with a proud smirk. But James cleared his throat;

“Gentlemen,” he said to Eren and Connie. “We would like a moment with Armin, please.”

“Oh, sure.” Connie replied when he took a folded lantern from Ymir who walked by and handed one to Nifa as well before she disappeared. The two agents took their leave after Armin told them that he’d catch up in a bit.

“What’s the matter?” Armin then asked the three people in front of him and it was Giovanni who answered.

“Young master,” The butler with those glass gray eyes began. “After you left the mansion with your squad, I took the liberty to tidy up your room before we left to evacuate.”

“Go on…” Armin said and his face fell into a blank frown. If this was something embarrassing, he swore he’d bitch out for the inconvenient timing.

Instead of doing so, Giovanni reached into his inner breast pocket and took out an envelope which he handed to Armin.

“I found this under one of the pillows,” he said as his gaze fell. “I do not mean to pry, master, but I thought that you’d want to have this especially now that you are going through a difficult time.”

With shaky fingers, Armin opened the envelope and took out the content; it was a single Polaroid picture probably taken from one of the antique cameras he kept on the shelf. Tears filled Armin’s eyes and they rolled down his pale cheeks; It was Jean holding up the camera towards him and a sleeping Armin in his arms. Jean’s lips were turned up into a smile as he lovingly pressed them against Armin’s forehead. On the bottom of the picture, French words were scribbled in Jean’s slanted penmanship:

**_‘Je mourrais pour toi, Armin.’_ **

“Oh…my…God…” The words were tearful whispers while hot and heavy tears fell from those sky blue eyes. But Nifa quickly stepped forward and wiped them with her slender and trembling fingers.

“Hush, dear cousin.” She cooed with a small sad smile. “He really loved you so at least smile because of that.”

“But he’s gone!” Armin choked out. “Gone, Nifa!”

“Armin,” James reached out and pulled Armin into an embrace. “If Jean truly loves you, then he would never leave your side. Not even death could stop what the heart feels, do you understand?” He passed on the advice had for himself since the day he lost his beloved wife, Armin’s and Nifa’s, grandmother, a decade ago.

“He might not be here physically, but I’m sure he’s watching from the stars. He’s not gone, my dear, he’s just…somewhere out there.”

The blonde nodded and lifted his head when Eren called him from the distance. As the others began to write on the lanterns, they were lit one by one and the whole beach started to light up with bright orange warmth like a dark canvas being littered by fireflies.

“Go on, Eren’s calling.” Nifa smiled. She took the pen from Giovanni and with her cursive penmanship, wrote; **‘JEAN KIRSCHSTEIN. THANK YOU’** on the lantern she held. When the butler lit up the can to house the gentle flame, the lantern expanded with life, ready to fly. “We’ll be sending our wishes and thanks to him.”

“Thank you.” Armin whispered and carefully placed the precious photo back into the envelope before he put it in his breast pocket. When he ran off to join Eren and Connie, Nifa called out loudly for the three of them to hear:

“Oh, and congratulations on your promotions!” Nifa waved. “I’ll see you in three weeks!”

When they were left on their own, Farlan casually strolled past them along with Krista and Irwin. As they made eye contact, James nodded at Giovanni;

“What news?” the senior Arlert asked the butler.

“I’ve made the deposit, sir.” Giovanni replied.

“We received the money.” Farlan’s pale blue eyes flashed knowingly. “I made the orders and the shipment will arrive tomorrow night.”

Irwin glanced down at Krista who nodded in understanding. “I’ll begin immediately.”

“All the Core’s resources are yours to use.” Irwin’s voice was low. "We will honor our promise to them and keep this a secret from Eren, Armin, and Connie."

“If ever you need assistance, young lady,” James held out his hand towards Krista who shook it. “Please just let us know.”

“You know who to call for the best black market discounts.” Farlan grinned. “I’ll make sure to give you only the cleanest deals.”

“Thank you, everyone.” Krista beamed. “Now, let’s send these lanterns up into the sky. They’re probably watching.”

But then, Nifa spoke up and her ocean blue eyes locked with Krista’s aquamarine ones. “Ms. Lenz,” she began. “Please, do your best…”

James and Giovanni stared at Nifa for they truly know that lately, Nifa had had a change of heart.

“...Please,” Nifa’s gaze went to her cousin’s form as well as Eren’s and Connie’s, in the distance. “Bring back their hearts. They don’t deserve this.”

“I will.” Krista nodded with determination in those bright eyes of hers. “I can’t promise you success, though. But I won’t give up no matter how long it takes.” She took a deep breath. “I believe in them… They’ll make it out.”

“I’m sure they will.” Commander Irwin agreed. “The 104th is a stubborn lot, after all.”

 

“Hey, Connie!” Ymir jogged up to the agent who looked up from writing Sasha’s name on the lantern.

“’Sup?” he asked and when he did, Ymir handed him a small notebook to which Connie took. “What’s this?”

Ymir then glanced at Eren who understood that he should give them privacy and he stepped away for a bit when Armin came to join them.

“When Sasha was recovering from her time with the Brigade,” Ymir began and Connie felt his heart slam against his ribs. “Krista asked her to do something that would help her heal. You and I both know that that woman LOVED to cook as much as she loved to eat.” Ymir paused. “Sasha wrote down all the recipes of the dishes she made in that notebook before she gave it to us for safe keeping.”

Connie opened the notebook and his eyes went wide as tears filled the brim and trickled down his face while he read the words in Sasha’s bold handwriting; these were all the dishes he liked to eat.

“I just thought you’d want to have it as a keepsake to hold on to.” Ymir shrugged. Before Connie could reply, she turned on her heel and began to walk away. “So yeah, that’s it. See ya.”

“Thanks, Ymir.” Connie forced out past the tears. He grinned brightly at the Cyborg and held the notebook close to his body. “Really. Thank you.”

With a shrug and a smirk, Ymir strolled away. Connie joined Eren and Armin; the whole beach was bright with lit lanterns waiting to fly off.

Six names were written on the single lantern held by the surviving members of the 104th. Eren scribbled with the best writing he could do;

**GRISHA JAEGER.**

**CARLA JEAGER.**

**MIKASA ACKERMAN-JEAGER.**

**THANK YOU. I LOVE YOU.**

On the other side of the lantern, three names were written in three different penmanship;

**JEAN KIRSCHSTEIN.**

**SASHA BRAUSE.**

**LEVI.**

Eren frowned, not sure of what to write next.

“I…” he began. “I just can’t bear to tell them good bye.”

“Me too.” Connie admitted. “It could be denial, but I feel like it’s not farewell.”

“It doesn’t sound right.” Armin agreed. “Is it wrong if we consider the finality of their deaths or should we stay optimistic?”

“I think we should always have some optimism.” Connie said. “Life wouldn’t be worth living if we don’t have any hopes, right?”

“Wow, that’s deep, Connie.” Armin chuckled and the two of them turned to Eren who thought with his eyes closed.

A brief moment of silence and then Eren snapped his those bright mismatched eyes open. “I have a better idea!”

Eren took his pen and wrote;

**PLEASE COME HOME.**

Armin and Connie smiled brightly at him.

“Wait, just one final touch.” The 104th squad leader winked at Armin and wrote **‘FUCK YOU, HORSE FACE’** beside Jean’s name and Armin laughed while Connie lit the small fire inside the tin.

Finally, the whole beach was filled with bright, orange lanterns. Names and wishes for the eternal rest of their fallen comrades were written on each and every one. Farlan and Claice held a lantern each while Rico’s lantern was filled with a list of names of the Garrison soldiers who died in the fight. Commander Irwin, Hanji, Ymir, Krista, the Arlerts and Giovanni, Even Hannes…

The crowd then turned to Eren, Armin, and Connie while they waited for them to take the lead.

“Go on.” Krista smiled encouragingly at them. “Lead us. I’m sure they’re watching…smiling, even.”

With a nod, Eren, Armin, and Connie let go of the lantern they held together and watched the orange orb float up into the sky. When it was high enough, the others let their own lanterns follow suit and soon, hundreds of beautiful lights floated majestically into the night sky and slowly flew towards the sea.

“Offer your hearts!” Commander Irwin’s voice boomed as he slammed his Cyborg fist over his left chest. “For our fallen! For humanity!”

“YES!” Everyone; Core Agents, Alliance members, Garrison soldiers, and civilians alike, saluted.

They all watched as their hearts were sent up and carried away into the starry heavens. Hundreds of lanterns all led by a single one that carried love for each of the three lost Cardinals.

It carried the love of three people who refused to say good bye, but instead, decided to hope even though the outcome was bleak.

A love so strong, so pure, and so true that it outweighs all odds.

And that simple yet deeply passionate fact was what made Eren Jeager, Armin Arlert, and Connie Springer Cardinals in their own sense.

 

**_~///~///~///~_ **

 

_“Look over there!”_

_“Wow…”_

_“It’s beautiful! Look how many there are!”_

_“Check out that one ahead of the others. I bet it’s theirs.”_

_“That’s so sweet~”_

 

**Silence.**

 

_“Hey, I want to go home.”_

_“’Ya think you’re the only one who’s homesick?”_

_“Being dead is such a shitty pain in the ass.”_

_“Fuck this! I’m not going to stay here.”_

_“Totally! The food isn’t even good!”_

 

**Silence.**

 

 

_“Hey, you two… You know what?”_

_“What?”_

_“Hmmm?”_

With a slow and small smile, those molten green Cardinal eyes glowed from within.

_“These wings are not meant for heaven anyway.”_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UP NEXT...
> 
> When the conversation stopped, Irwin lowered the phone from his ear and placed it back into his pocket while he stared silently at the sea.
> 
> “What hell was that about?” Hanji asked. But to her surprise, Irwin smiled. It was a smile filled with relief, happiness, and genuine heart. 
> 
> “Hanji,” Irwin replied as he turned towards the startled doctor. “They’re coming home.” 
> 
>  
> 
> -Epilogue: THREE YEARS LATER-


	54. Epilogue: Three Years Later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "If you love someone, set them free. If they come back they’re yours; if they don’t, they never were."
> 
> -Richard Bach-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it, my dear Readers. We have reached the final chapter.  
> I would like to thank all of you for all the love since the humble beginnings of this story. You are one of the many reasons that inspired and encouraged me to push on through the obstacles I encountered along the way. Thank you very much for giving me the opportunity to tell you this wonderful tale of love, friendship, and sacrifice among an unlikely bunch of friends or rather in the case of the 104th, a family. 
> 
> Come with me three years into the future as we rejoin the 104th squad welcome back the hearts they thought they've lost. And let us see them off as they lead the Recon Core into a brighter tomorrow. Because as long as there are those who are like the Brigade, Eren, Levi, Jean, Armin, Connie, Sasha, and the Recon Core will have a reason to fight back.

Chapter 53

 

**-Epilogue-**

**_THREE YEARS LATER…_ **

 

Farlan Church, leader of the Underground Alliance, parked his sleek sapphire blue Ferrari Archangel A6 underneath the shade of an oak tree by the concrete path. He took a bouquet of sunflowers that sat on the cream leather upholstery of the shotgun seat and got out of the car.

The morning wind was cool and crisp when Farlan breathed in and removed his mirrored sunglasses to look around the serene landscape of the cemetery. Graves were lined neatly and the pines trees that surrounded the place gave off a fresh early morning smell that was both refreshing and peaceful.

He made it a point to visit Sina’s Heart Memorial Park in the heart of Sina every year to place a bouquet of sunflowers on a certain grave. Farlan listened as the birds chirped their morning song and the dew on the grass slung to the soles of his designer leather shoes. His breath fogged when he started to walk up a small hill where the grave he always visited waited for him.

But when he made it on the top, his pale blue eyes widened at what he saw; there was another bouquet of sunflowers on Isabel Magnolia’s grave. But how could that be? Farlan just arrived now and not a lot of people knew about what Isabel’s favourite flowers were. In fact, the only other person who knew about that was…

…Oh.

**_OH!_ **

Farlan’s grip clenched on the silvery paper that wrapped around the sunflower stems to keep them together as his other hand fished out his phone from his pocket.

“Come on, come on…” He muttered under his breath as it fogged in front of his face. “Pick up, dammit!”

After a few more rings, a small voice picked up.

“This is engineer Len—“ Krista began with a sleepy chirp.

“Krista!” Farlan’s hands shook as he frantically spoke. “Where are you?!” he demanded.

“Hu-Huh?” Krista replied, baffled. “At home, why? I was just making breakfast.”

In the background on Krista’s end of the line, Farlan heard Ymir mutter; “The fuck does this guy want? I thought we were going to have sexy ti—“ But Krista hissed at the Cyborg and returned to speaking with Farlan.

“What’s wrong, Farlan?” Krista’s sounded nervous now. “Is something wrong? Is there an attack?”

“No, no, it’s not that.” The man shook his ash blonde head as he stared at the mysterious bouquet on Isabel’s grave. The flowers were very fresh. “Have you checked up with them in facility A1 lately?”

“I did yesterday.” Krista replied and her heart ran laps in her chest. “Everything is going great. The percentage is currently at 95% but there’s still a 5% chance that something could go wrong and all of our hard work will be down the dr—“

“You have to check again.” Farlan said in a rush. “Right now.” Then he hung up hastily as tears sheened his eyes and pooled before they fell to join the dew on the grass. He glanced up into the clear blue morning sky and smiled when he thought he saw a green streak of light shoot through the clouds.

His heart clenched with so much relief and aching happiness. Three years of hard work, secrecy, and trials and error…

They finally did it.

He knelt down on the grass and placed his own bouquet beside the other one that appeared first.

“Hey, Izzy.” Farlan smiled tearfully. “Thanks for kicking him out of heaven each time we thought we were going lose him. You’re doing such a great job being our guardian angel.” He paused and sat cross legged on the ground to keep his little sister company for a little bit longer. “It’s not his time to leave this earth yet.”

He chuckled and wiped away the tears in his eyes with his fingers. “Eren’s waited long enough. It’s about time big bro came home, huh?”

 

~

 

“Ymir, hurry up and get the car!” Krista huffed as she threw on mismatched day clothes. She didn’t care how ridiculous she looked with a rose pattern dress, mismatched socks, mismatched tennis shoes, and a hideous yellow scarf that was too big for her body.

“Christ’s freckles,” Ymir gritted as she jumped out of the bed she shared with Krista and pulled on a shirt and a pair of jeans. “What the fuck is wrong now?”

But Krista was too busy gathering her pink tool box among other things while Ymir ran out of their home within the Recon Core compound to head to the garage. When Ymir stepped foot outside, she immediately stopped.

“Krista!” she called. “C’mere, sunshine. Check this out!”

The blonde petite woman appeared on the front door and joined Ymir on their manicured lawn. Krista dropped all that she was carrying when she saw a pink pastry box wrapped with a baby blue ribbon on top of the garden table. Ymir’s inhuman eyes fired up their internal x-ray scanners to check the contents to make sure it wasn’t a trap before she nodded to Krista when she confirmed that it was safe.

With shaky fingers, the head engineer took the small dedication card tucked behind the ribbon and when she opened it, tears filled her eyes and they plopped on the card causing the ink to run.

**_“Yo, thank you very much for everything. Really, Krista, thank you. We never would have made it home if it wasn’t for you. Enjoy my awesome fancy-assed icing design! PS: The finger smear is Sasha’s fault.” -J_ **

**_“THANK YOU! PLEASE ACCEPT THIS LITTLE GIFT WE MADE FOR YOU. SORRY FOR THE FINGER SMEAR ON THE DESIGN. IT WAS TOO YUMMY TO RESIST! PS: THE BOTTOM PART IS A BIT BURNT. BLAME JEAN. CATCH ‘YA LATER~” –S_ **

**_“No need to worry. We’re fine. Thank you for everything and we’ll see you soon.” –L_ **

“Wow.” Ymir said when she opened the pink box. It was a key lime pie with the front beautifully decorated with curls. The patterns were so sure and delicate that it was obvious that it was done by someone who was well attuned with art. True enough, there was a light disturbance in the pattern and the crust was a bit burnt.

“Heh,” Ymir chuckled. “Amateurs.” But she frowned when Krista began to sob. “Krista, doll, hey…”

“Get Commander Irwin on the phone.” She said tearfully. “Now, please.”

 

~

 

Irwin Smith stood on his office balcony. It was one of those mornings when he just wanted to give up work for an hour and enjoy the oceanic view in front of his office. Boats, yachts, fishing vessels; the sea was surely lively this morning. As the sun started to climb high into the sky, he could see the newly recruited agent-hopefuls jog around the compound led by one of the senior officers.

“’Mornin’, boss man!” Hanji barged into his office without any warning. She slammed the door so hard that she might as well kicked it.

“Hanji,” Irwin sighed. “Could you at least be more gentle with the door? It’s older than you and I.”

But the head doctor just laughed. On her hands were two mugs of brewed coffee and she handed one to Irwin when she stood by him to watch the ocean. There was a comfortable silence while the two of them marvelled at the majestic blue spread of water that glittered under the sunlight. Who thought that just three years ago, this place was a battle field with bodies washed up ashore?

Suddenly, their shared silence was interrupted when Irwin’s phone rang. He placed down his coffee on the top of the marble ledge and took out his phone.

“This is Commander Smith.” Irwin answered formally. Suddenly, his thick eyebrows furrowed close to his intense blue eyes. “Krista? Why are you crying? What’s wr---“ he wasn’t able to continued when those sapphire orbs widened and Hanji frowned at him, worried and curious at the same time.

When the conversation stopped, Irwin lowered the phone from his ear and placed it back into his pocket while he stared silently at the sea.

“What the hell was that about?” Hanji asked. But to her surprise, Irwin smiled. It was a smile filled with relief, happiness, and genuine heart.

“Hanji,” Irwin replied as he turned towards the startled doctor. “They’re coming home.”

 

~

 

Jameson Arlert sat on an elegant iron garden chair in the rose garden. The estate was serene and peaceful this morning and it got even better when Giovanni handed him the phone when he got a surprising call that same morning.

Nifa Odette Arlert, the new head of the Arlert family and CEO of Astral Industries after James’s retirement the previous year, watched her grandfather as Giovanni placed a bowl of assorted berries and a butter croissant in front of her. James had been caressing the phone with his thumb for the past fifteen minutes while he watched several monarch butterflies flutter by the colourful roses that surrounded them.

“Grandfather,” Nifa began, her heart pounding in anticipation. Had this three-year investment been worth it? “Is that who I think it was?”

“Yes, my dear.” James smiled and the wrinkles around his wise sky blue eyes deepened. “There’s no doubt about it.”

“And…?” the woman prompted.

The old man took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. He took his tea cup and brought it close to his nose to savor the herby aroma of his beverage. Nifa waited with scowl that was far from patient.

“He called to give his thanks.” James finally replied when he set down the cup on the matching porcelain saucer. “And,” he paused. “He asked for my blessing. He said that he’ll never ask for anything else but that.”

Nifa’s eyes widened with shock. “Dear Maria, Rose, and Sina! He did? He really did? What did you say?”

“I bestowed it.”

“…Mother of God!” Nifa gasped, ocean blue eyes wide.

Goivanni smiled gently as he wordlessly refilled Nifa’s tea cup with herbal tea. His young master will smile genuinely again after three dark years. But he was more worried with how he would react upon receiving the news. In fact, Armin might already know as they spoke.

“What are your thoughts, Giovanni?” Jameson asked the finely dressed butler.

“Sir,” Giovanni replied and his glass gray eyes twinkled with the smile that reached them. “I believe that you made the right choice. It’s about time that the young master removes his nose from his books and start making permanent life decisions.”

“Is that so?” James chuckled. Oh, he wished he was there to witness it. But those two would come visit as soon as it was done. “Well, then…” he stood up and walked towards a white rose bush to caress one of the velvety white petals. “I think that Jean Kirschstein would make a fine grandson, don’t you think, Nifa dear?”

“Hmph.” Nifa dramatically rolled her eyes, but she smiled. “Indeed so, grandfather.” An elegant flip of her hair. “Indeed so.” A new addition to the family wouldn’t be so bad. In fact, Nifa would like another cousin…

And in this case, a cousin-in-law.

 

~

 

Hannes was wiping the surface of the bar with a clean rag when the bell on the front door tinkled as someone walked in.

“Sorry, we’re still closed.” Hannes said without looking up from his task. But his whole body froze and a chill slid down his spine when he heard a familiar female giggle.

“Is that how you greet the Burrito Queen?” the stunning woman who stood across him, asked. “Hey, you look like you’ve seen a ghost! You need some water?”

Hannes wordlessly shook his head and gulped until he found his voice again. “You’re…alive…”

“Yup!~” A soft laugh. “We thought we wouldn’t make it and heck, I’m sure we almost kicked the bucket several times during the nerve wracking repair process buuuut VIOLA!”

“A-All three of you?” The man asked in disbelief.

“Uh-huh!~”

“And you didn’t bother to tell _them_?” Hannes crossed his arms over his chest now and frowned. After that incident, the remaining members of the 104 th weren’t as loud as they used to be.

“Well,” the woman sighed as she leaned on her elbows on the bar. “We told the people who helped us not to tell anyone. We were really wrecked, Mr. Hannes. Like I said, we had a slim chance of surviving the repair surgeries so we didn’t want to lead anyone’s hopes on.” A pause. “You should’ve seen Levi…He had it the worst.”

Hannes was about to comment but the woman lifted the mood again. “SO!” she grinned menacingly. “I’d like to make a reservation for Friday night.” She pointed at the poster pinned on the wall. “I’m taking the 15-Minute Taco Titans of Doom Challenge, please!”

Hannes just stared in disbelief until he laughed and shook his head hopelessly. “No one’s ever beaten your record. I’ll get your shirt and your taco hat ready.”

“Great! You can charge it on the 104th’s tab.” The woman turned on her heel and prepared to walk out but then, she stopped. “Oh, I almost forgot…” She flashed her left hand a silver band with a small blue gem caught the light.

“Do you also cater weddings?”

Hannes only grinned in reply.

“Cool, I’ll call you! See you on Friday, Mr. Hannes!”

Then, she was gone.

 

~///~///~///~

 

“And so, as you can see, this tactical formation is very effective provided that there are vantage points in several places. Never ever place snipers near the front lines.” Senior Combat Strategist and renowned CyTech Researcher, Instructor Armin Arlert, aimed his laser pointer on the diagram on the hologram board. The freshly recruited agents that sat around the amphitheatre style classroom attentively took notes. Armin patiently answered questions that were thrown to him by both his CGC and human students and he felt a sense of satisfaction that these youngsters were so eager to learn.

After a couple of more questions, Armin slightly lifted his left wrist and checked the time when those sky blue eyes behind thick rimmed glasses peered down.

“Alright.” He adjusted the bolo tie around his neck. The amethyst pendant that symbolized his senior position in the Recon Core glinted within its lavender colored depths. “I’ll email you the materials for review. Prepare for a test during our next meeting.”

Several groans lifted from the crowd of students but Armin just raised a brow at them. “Well, go on. Don’t keep your Senior Trainee Instructor waiting. He dislikes tardiness.”

Which was ironic because that said person used to be late all the time during their trainee days.

“Oh and before I forget,” Armin spoke up and watched as his students’ eyes fell on him in attention. “I’ll be presenting a paper at a research convention next month so I’d be out for a week.”

The student glanced at each other, hopeful to get away from Armin’s strict lessons. But their instructor had already outsmarted them.

“Don’t get too excited.” Those sharp sky blue eyes glinted when Armin’s slow smirk graced his handsome features that had made his youthful face attractive. The years had added maturity on his soft facial features and he added a bit of muscle from the missions. He reached back and habitually combed his short blonde messy hair which made some female students giggle giddily.

“I’m asking a volunteer to become my TA and he or she will take my place temporarily during my absence. In exchange, I’ll pass half of their grade for the effort so it is assured that they’ll make it through the semester. Please approach me after class, in my office, or in the hall if you are interested. You are dismissed.”

When the classroom was empty, Armin removed his glasses and placed them in the breast pocket of his white dress shirt rolled up at the elbows. While he was gathering his notebooks, he accidentally knocked over a notebook and it flapped open on the floor to reveal the picture Giovanni had given him. Armin felt a familiar ache in his heart as he picked up the picture and smiled sadly while his finger caressed Jean’s picture. Truth be told; he, Eren, and Connie never got around to dating anyone else after that tragedy three years ago.

Flings here and there, sure… but a permanent commitment to match what they felt for their Cardinals? Never.

While Armin’s back was turned, he heard the door of the classroom open and close. It seemed like a brave soul finally volunteered; Armin wasn’t an easy teacher after all. He took the picture and placed it between the pages of Ilse’s Notebook when the person behind him spoke up.

“I heard you’re looking for a teaching assistant. I’d like to volunteer.”

Armin froze.

That voice. He was dreaming, he was sure that he saw the man he loved die before his very eyes. He decided to test it again;

“Are you capable of handling such a big responsibility?” He asked without turning around and Armin fought hard to keep his voice from shaking.

A deep but soft chuckle from the owner of the voice which made Armin’s heart race. “I was a party kind of guy back in college but I managed to meet my deadlines.” He replied. “I’m not a good noodle but I get the job done… _Instructor Arlert._ ” The words slipped by smoothly but there hint of nervousness. “For you, I’ll be a teacher’s pet... I’d do anything even without a Command Prompt.” A pause and the next words were gentle. “You of all people should know that.”

“I…” Armin gulped and his fingers started to grip the papers he held, wrinkling them.

“I also like what you did with your hair.” The familiar voice said. “I’ll miss the coconut look, though.”

Armin’s breath started to get shorter and his heart sped up in his chest. He felt his knees go weak while tears filled his eyes and plopped down on the papers he had yet to grade.

“Turn around, baby.” The voice became gentle. “Look at me, please.”

Armin gathered his courage but no matter how much he tried, he couldn’t prepare himself enough. He stood up straight and slowly turned.

Jean looked the same with that sharp undercut hairstyle, but the tuff of hair on top of his head was longer and slicked back. He wore a plain white shirt underneath a black leather vest, ordinary denim, and chucks. His face became more angled with maturity and he looked like he lost some weight. But despite the changes, he still looked handsome as ever.

Although, it was his Cardinal eyes that kicked the breath out of Armin; they were both blue like his.

“J-J-Jea…Jean…” He forced out. The name felt so thick in his tongue that he wasn’t even sure if he said it right. “But I saw you…You were…You…”

Jean pushed off from the desk he leaned on and strode towards Armin who backed up until he was trapped between the teacher’s desk and Jean’s hard body. Armin’s body heated up when Jean took his hand and laced his fingers with his before he pulled the blonde into a tight embrace. When Armin pressed his ear against Jean’s chest, he heard whirring turbines and the steady beating of his heart.

He was alive. He was very much alive.

“O-Oh God, I missed you!” Armin finally broke down in Jean’s arms. Relief and pure happiness threw the lonely three years that passed by. Truth be told, Armin was close to giving up all hope. In the end, it had been all worth it. “We all saw you die and but… but I didn’t want to…I… I…!”

“I missed you too, Armin.” Jean whispered in the shorter man’s ear as he held Armin’s trembling form. He chuckled; “Though, I got to admit, I was nervous you’d find someone else. I mean, I _died_.”

“Never!” Armin’s voice was muffled against Jean’s chest. “I can’t. I just can’t!”

“You have no fucking idea how relieved I am.” Jean sighed while he nuzzled the top of Armin’s head. “God, that would kill me inside, baby. It’s going to be a hundred times more of a bitch than Mikasa’s bomb.”

Armin wordlessly shook his head again as he buried his face into Jean’s chest. His tears stained the white shirt Jean wore and the Cyborg cradled Armin tenderly while the blonde sobbed with joy and relief.

“The others,” Jean shook his head once Armin had calmed down but he still held his tactician. “I honestly thought we weren’t going to make it through the repair surgeries. We were in pieces. God, Levi…he’s was a damn puzzle.”

“They’re back too!” Armin exclaimed and he lifted his head in a snap. His eyes locked with a stunning pair that held the sky in them. “Oh my God, Connie and Eren…”

“They’ll probably be as surprised as you are right now.” A grin from the Cyborg with those sky blue Cardinal eyes.

“Your eyes, though.” Armin’s smile disappeared. He reached up to gently run his fingers on Jean’s cheek down to his handsome jaw.

“I lost the other one in the explosion.” Jean shrugged. “So Krista replaced it.”

“Oh.” Armin really liked that honey brown orb that was Jean’s true eye color.

“But I’d like to ask you something important, though.” He firmly took Armin by the shoulders and gently pulled him back so he could look into those beautiful sky blue eyes. Jean took in a deep, shaky breath before he wiped away Armin’s tears.

“So,” he began. “I talked to your grandpa and he said it’s okay…”

That got Armin’s attention and his mouth gaped when Jean got down on one knee in front of him. He reached into his pocket and took out a silver ring with a small polished stone in the middle. Jean held it up to Armin to show the multiple colors within the stone swirl and glint beautifully.

“I know all of this is all so sudden and this thing’s not much at all,” Jean shrugged. “Since you’re used to far more uh…expensive stuff…but well…I…uhm…it’s a hardened fragment of my shield ‘cause I don’t have any money… Levi helped me make it, though. And uhm… I was wondering if…you…will you…will you…” Jean started to adorably babble incoherently and Armin’s shock melted to be replaced by pure joy.

“I’m never going to forgive you for ditching me all these years and much more for being so reckless back then!” Armin feigned strictness while Jean looked up at him in disbelief. Oh god, his proposal was going to get rejected. “And in addition to that,” he crossed his arms over his chest and frowned although Jean noticed that Armin was trying not to smile; “You never told me that you could speak French.”

“Heh,” Jean smiled nervously. “I do have my own secrets. Smooth as fuck, huh, amoureux?”

“But,” Armin’s voice gentled and his arms went to drop by his sides. “I think Instructor Armin Kirschstein sounds great.”

With that, Jean grinned brightly and his eyes glowed from within. “So that’s a yes?”

“Yes.”

“Fuck. Yeah. SCORE!” The ring was slipped into Armin’s finger and when Jean stood up, he hauled Armin into the biggest, most passionate kiss ever.

“Thank you for waiting…for believing in me.” Jean breathed and he lovingly pressed his forehead against Armin’s who smiled radiantly. “Je t’aime.”

“Je t’aime aussi.”

 

~

 

“That was sloppy, do it again!” Senior Trainee Instructor and 2nd Lieutenant Connie Springer crossed his arms over his chest sternly and the garnet pendant of his bolo tie twinkled under the morning sun.

 These greenhorn agents-to-be had just gone through the obstacle course and Connie was pissed at how terrible they were at it.

“But sir---“ One trainee started to protest but he halted when Connie stared him down with those hard half lidded eyes. That was just two laps. TWO. LAPS. Holy fucking cow. This obstacle course was made for babies and these trainees can’t even haul their asses past this simple playground. But Connie chose not to reprimand; these kids are new after all and he wasn’t exactly graceful during his trainee days too.

“Complaining, Private?” he asked darkly. The young man gulped when the senior officer walked towards him. “If you don’t like how I run things around here, I can always ask the Lieutenant-Commander to train you.” He cocked his head to the side. “Between him and I, we both know who the nicer guy is when it comes to training you tadpoles.”

The young man paled. They all knew the high standards and the brutal training under the supervision of the Core’s Head Combat Officer; The Lieutenant-Commander who was the Irwin Smith’s right hand man and his second-in-command.

Eren Jeager was merciless on the training ground as he was in the battlefield. He will make sure that agents that pass under his supervision are the best of the best.

“Uhm,” the young man smiled nervously. “It’s okay, sir. We can still do it,” he turned to his team. “Right, guys?” Several other youngsters nodded, doe-eyed.

“Good.” Connie said. “Ten minute break and go at it again.”

When the young crowd around him dissolved to do whatever it is they do during their short breaks, Connie hopelessly scratched the back of his head with a sigh. The tips of his fingers grated against the rough tips of his ash brown military cut. Connie had begun to grow his hair during the past few years but he still kept it short enough that he was still kind of but not really, bald.

He decided take a break himself and thought that he should shoot some arrows for the heck of it. Since Sasha died, Connie had taken it upon himself to learn archery after his experience during the South Courtyard Siege during the Brigade Invasion. Personally, it was one of his ways to remember his late fiancée since Sasha never really got to teach him archery after she said she would.

Over the past three years Connie had been practicing, he’s gotten really good at it and he could also use the aiming techniques when he was using a hybrid rifle. Unfortunately, he wasn’t gifted in archery like Sasha was. To his eyes, Sasha was basically the goddess of the bow and arrow as well as she was beautiful. But unfortunately, the brightest things fade the fastest.

He picked up a standard issue custom cross bow and loaded a single black arrow. Although, the one he inherited from former 2nd Lieutenant Nanaba and used on Nile was in his room. He only used it during missions and it proved to be a lucky charm.

Peering through the scope, he took aim at a target that was a hundred yards away and fired.

The arrow whistled through the air and hit the target right on the bull’s eye. Connie lowered the bow with a smug smile on his face due to the fact that he didn’t suck like he used to. Just as he was about to turn around, a bright golden light streaked passed him from behind and hit the target on the mark. The arrow he fired was split in the middle before the golden particle arrow went off into a mini explosion and blew up the whole target in a show of fire and miniature falling debis.

“Oops!” A woman’s voice laughed. “I guess I forgot to calibrate it down. I hope Lieutenant Springer doesn’t get mad at me~”

Connie stared with wide eyes and his whole body was frozen. Oh my God, was he sick in the head? He thought he just heard…her. That wasn’t right; he saw her perish when Mikasa’s bomb went off. Even if they didn’t want to believe it at first, the past three years had reduced them to slowly accept that the Cardinals were never coming back.

“Well, would you look at that? Connie, you have hair!”

Finally, Connie snapped his head to look back as he whirled on his heel to look at the owner of the voice.

Sasha’s hair was shorter now. Instead of the long burgundy curtain that fell across her back, it was cut only long enough to touch her shoulders and she pushed it back with a white satin headband. She was wearing a powdery yellow sundress and strap on cork wedges. On her hand, she held the mech-bow that looked different from the others which meant it was an upgrade. But Connie didn’t care about all of that; It was the sunny smile on her face and those bright gold Cardinal eyes that held him captive and made his heart race.

“Where…were you?!” Connie wasn’t able to control his voice out of shock and he raised a trembling finger to point at Sasha in disbelief. “You died, I swear, you did.”

“I _was_ dead for the past three years.” Sasha shrugged. “I think I was only awake four times during that time. The three of us were in hibernation to make the repairs easier and the surgery painless.”

“Th-Thre…” Connie repeated. “Shit…Jean and Levi are…”

“By some miracle, we survived. The Cardinal Link…” Sasha paused. “We held on to that for dear life. Because we wanted to come home.”

Connie didn’t even bother to make Sasha explain more. He quickly strode towards her and grabbed her by the waist before he lifted her up and spun her around. Sasha laughed gleefully as her skirts swished in the air.

“Holy fuck,” he breathed when he set Sasha down. “It really is you. It really is!!”

“Duh~” Sasha’s hand crawled down and gently held Connie’s. Her golden eyes became solemn and the smile she wore softened that it was almost sad. “Three years sure was long, huh?”

Those half lidded eyes glanced down at their intertwined fingers. Connie’s heart thumped when he saw that after all this time, Sasha still wore that simple engagement ring he’d given her the morning of the tragedy. Sasha still held on to their promise.

“So, uhm,” Sasha began, unsure. “Is our deal still up? I’ve been asleep a lot so I don’t really know what’s been going on around you.” She bit her lower lip and tore her eyes away. “If there’s a new girl…”

“Aw hell no, tots! Fuck that!” Connie protested and gently cupped Sasha’s face to make the Cyborg look at him. “After you…” he paused, he didn’t want to poke those painful memories now that the love of his life was back. “Well, Armin, Eren, and I…We never really gotten around to put ourselves up on the open market. Flings, sure.” He chuckled as he started to babble. “Since Armin cut his hair and got all mature, the new recruits have been crushing on him. And man, don’t get me started with Eren… You should see his office desk during Valentines Day and Christmas; it’s filled with anonymous gifts.”

“Well,” Sasha giggled. “Levi’s **not** going to be happy about that. He’s going to put Eren under his watchful eye now that the grumpy old midget is back from the depths of hell.”

 Connie chuckled and continued; “He’s popular with the newbies until they see how terrifying he could get as Irwin’s second-in-command, but he’s still a pretty nice guy. Scary as a senior officer with his infamous temper though, but he’s still the same old Eren we like to pick on.”

“And you?” Sasha smiled at how Armin and Eren evolved over the past three years.

“Nah.” Connie shrugged. “I get the occasional flirts from some people but I couldn’t get myself to stomach the idea of, you know…replacing you. You’re not someone to be replaced.”

“Aww.” If Sasha could still blush she would have. When Connie squeezed her hand, she allowed him to pull her close. “Well, Mr. Connie Springer, you’re going to be officially off the open market now. So deal with it.”

Connie laughed and pulled Sasha into a deep, loving kiss. He felt the darkness of the past three years melt away as the warmth of the sun speared through like a million golden arrows.

“I’m not complaining at all.” He pulled back and Sasha smiled brightly at him with those beautiful Cardinal eyes. “I love you, Mrs. Sasha Springer.”

“Ditto!” Sasha’s laugh was musical as she leaned in to kiss Connie once again, finally reunited.

 

~

 

Commander Irwin’s blue gaze locked with hard mismatched ones as he watched his second-in-command stand before him in salute.

“At ease, Lieutenant-Commander Jeager.” Irwin nodded and Eren let his right fist fall back to his side. Truth be told, Irwin was still in a state of shock from the news he received from Krista and even Farlan that morning. He wondered if he should tell Eren and the two other senior members of his staff that were once the 104th. Or maybe, he should just let things run its course and let them be surprised. “How are the preparations?”

“Everything is set for the raid, sir.” Eren replied. At age twenty eight, his face had matured and the angles that shaped his jaw made him more handsome and somewhat rough looking. Those green and gold eyes remained intense and bright. His hair was trimmed neatly and was no longer the shaggy mop it was three years ago. His body was all lean muscle and chiselled masculinity. 

“Connie and I will direct the new squads that would be coming along to make sure they don’t screw up their first mission. Armin already relayed the strategic plan based on the warehouse floor layout of the location.”

“Are there Marionettes inside?” Irwin asked.

“No reports so far.” The lapis lazuli pendant on Eren’s bolo tie that spoke of his rank upped the style of his regular Recon Core uniform. “But we’re not taking any chances. We don’t know how much serum the remaining Brigade fighters have with them, but one thing we are sure of is that there is a young lady trapped inside that place; a CGC in transition.”

“Rescue her then.” Irwin nodded. “She is top priority. The Brigade might have become more disorganized now, but they still try to produce one CGC a year in the same brutal manner they created the others.”

Eren pursed his lips and Irwin noticed the distress that sparked up in his second-in-command. His friends…His sister… The most important person in his life… they had all been captives of the Brigade.

Irwin pushed himself off his office chair and went to the window to stare at the sea once again. He’s been spacing out a lot since that morning. It was such a beautiful day to be wasted talking about plans and the dark schemes of their enemies.

“Eren,” Irwin began. “You, Connie, and Armin are relieved from your duties for the rest of the day.”

“Sir?” Eren asked in disbelief.

“You heard me, Lieutenant-Commander.” Iriwn glanced over his shoulder and to Eren before he smiled gently. “You and your friends get some rest.

“Commander, I don’t…” Eren began but Irwin just shook his head.

“That’s an order. Also, I am contemplating a matter of importance.” He paused and Eren raised a curious brow. “You along with the rest of the senior officers are doing a splendid job leading the Recon Core and making sure that we have the best agents. But I think that we need to promote extra help especially with teaching and guiding the CGC recruits.”

“Commander Irwin,” Eren frowned. “I believe there no qualified agents right now. Armin’s trying to teach the theories and concepts of the Cyber Link and Keeper Duties while I try to teach the principles of the Cardinal Link but when it comes to experienced guidance, there are only Ymir and Claice.”

Krista’s body guard was willing to teach the new CGCs under their command and Claice had applied as a part-time instructor as well. Her classes were scheduled every Tuesday and Thursday afternoons when she’s not busy with Alliance business.

“There are, trust me. They shall be your assistants in leading the Core into a brighter tomorrow.” Irwin’s eyes glinted in the morning sun. “Enjoy your day off. You are dismissed.”

Confused, Eren just saluted. “Understood. Please call me if ever the need arises.”

“I will.” Irwin nodded. “Now go.”

 _The wait is finally over, Eren.”_ Irwin thought to himself. “ _Go on, you deserve this. You all do.”_

~

 

Eren made his way out of the main building and into the parking lot where he left his car. He unlocked it and got behind the wheel. When he turned the ignition and the car purred into life, Eren took a moment to send a text blast to Armin and Connie. He told them where he was heading and didn’t bother to check his phone back when he started to drive.

The Lieutenant-Commander headed straight to #7 Hyacinth Street; his old house. But right now, the old place look so different from the run down placed that was wrecked by the fight during the C3 retrieval. When Eren got promoted and his pay rose, he saved enough to renovate that house his mother poured her heart and soul into. Just as he told his squad before, he just couldn’t let the old place fall into ruins or even bear to sell it.

It held too many memories:

His family; his mom, dad, and his beloved little sister.

Armin came over a lot when they were kids to play with them. Sometimes, Nifa and Giovanni would tag along too.

It was also where he and Levi established their Cyber Link.

Eren parked the car in the tidy garage and he got out. The house was restored to its former glory with the white fences, the arranged flower beds that are ready to be planted on, and fresh paint and varnish on the wood. There’s new furniture, curtains, and rugs which Armin helped pick out with Nifa because she insisted on that her tastes would surely bring class. With Farlan’s help, Eren had the place installed with state of the art security features and other automatic modifications to keep up with the futuristic times.

And finally, with Commander Irwin’s generosity, he let Eren have the old upright piano in the Core’s residence recreation room instead of discarding it since Irwin planned to get a new piano anyway. That thing also held memories for Eren; his first kiss with Levi.

The neighbourhood was also regaining its old glory with the local government reinforcing the hillside to avoid landslides to make it a safer place to live in. People had started moving back and kids ran around the sidewalks and the playground in front of Eren’s house.

As Eren jogged up the stairs to the front porch, his hand went to his pocket to fish out his key card. He was going to check the place out for the final touches before he takes his stuff from the residence hall and move back in. Armin and Connie totally supported his decision to live off the premises since it’s not far from HQ. Even though the Recon Core was his family, this old place was his first and true home.

Just as Eren was about to pull out the key card, he felt the hairs on his nape stand up as his gut churned with intuition. He felt a presence appear behind him like thin air and his free hand slowly crawled to wrap around the gun in the holster hidden by his uniform jacket.

The presence behind him crept.

The moment the person was right behind him, Eren skilfully pulled out his gun and whirled around to aim it at the trespasser’s temple. But the moment he did, the cold merciless kiss of a blade pressed against the vital vein on his neck.

Eren’s eyes widened and his heart slammed punishingly against his ribs that it hurt to breath.

He stared into slanted, molten green Cardinal eyes. Black, ruler straight hair that was dishevelled by the wind. That adorable height.

Finally, his eyes went to those majestic obsidian wings made out of thousands of miniature blades shaped like feathers that sheened green with veins of lights. Levi wore a black felt jacket over a crisp navy blue long sleeved dress shirt with the collar undone to reveal the creamy skin over the hollow base of his throat. Despite some bags underneath his eyes and some barely visible scars on the side of his face, Levi was still handsome as ever.

“Oi, brat.” Eren jolted at the sound of Levi’s voice. “First time in three years and this is how you greet me again? We’ve got to stop meeting like this, seriously.”

“Le…vi…” Eren’s voice was trapped in his throat as he stared at the man who held a dagger to his throat. He hasn’t said his name in a long time that it felt strange. The gun in Eren’s trembling hand lowered from Levi’s temple and at the same time, the Cardinal lowered his blade. But then, Levi was startled when Eren suddenly grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and shook him roughly;

“Where the fuck have you been all this time?!” Eren demanded angrily.

“Facility A1 with Jean and Sasha.” Levi replied. “Half dead in a CyCapsule. I underwent nerve-wracking surgery on Krista’s table. She’s very good with puzzles; pieced me back together with duct tape and glue.”

“I am fucking serious, Levi!” Eren shot back and tears formed in his left eye to trickle down his cheek. “I ordered you… I gave you a Command Prompt but you still… you still…You shut me out and you left me…”

“I’m sorry but I had to protect you.” Levi felt his chest ache when Eren sunk to the floor in a pathetic kneel in front of him. Then, Eren started to sob. “Your life over mine, brat. I wouldn’t have it any other way.”

“You disobeyed my…command.” Eren wept.

“Technically, I didn’t die and I came back to you alive. I didn’t break your Command Prompt.” Levi sheathed his blade within his arm and retracted the newly modified Wings of Freedom which he used to fly to Sina and then back to Shiganshina in amazing speed.

He sunk down on his hunches and cupped Eren’s face to make the man look at him. He was then met by emotional mismatched eyes with the left one filled with tears.

“Come on now, Eren, you’re the second most important guy in the Recon Core and you’re on your damn knees on the filthy floor.” Levi smiled gently and pressed his forehead against Eren’s who was trembling with sobs. “Have some dignity.”

“I saw you…” Eren hiccupped and suddenly, he was that young, heartbroken, twenty five year old again. “Mikasa and then you… and then… I didn’t want to accept it. I never did.”

“Miracles happen, Eren.” Levi said gently as he kissed Eren’s tears away. “I never believed in them until I met you and when the three of us were able to make it out in time.”

“But the C3,” Eren left his weapon on the floor and wrapped his trembling arms around Levi as he buried his face into the crook of the Cardinal’s neck. The warmth and the solid muscles assured Eren that this wasn’t a dream. “It was broken…” Eren then pulled out the broken piece of the thing from his breast pocket because he always carried with him.

“Tch.” Levi took the old C3 half and crushed the thing in his hands with a single powerful squeeze while Eren stared in shock. “Don’t carry that anymore. It’s dirty and it’s got painful memories.” Levi took Eren’s hand and placed it on his chest where the C3-II Krista was able to replicate from the old plans Grisha taught to her, whirred while his heart thudded with life. “See, this is better, right?”

Eren nodded, still trembling.

“When Farlan and Claice found us,” Levi began as he pulled Eren close as they pooled on their knees on the homey wooden porch. “We asked them not to tell you. We were so damaged that we might not even make through the surgeries. Jean and Sasha said I almost died several times because the absence of the C3 made me fragile. But Krista was able to create a newer version before my body could finally give up.”

Levi felt Eren’s arms wrap tighter around him before he said; “We…I knew that I couldn’t give up.” He leaned in and his lips hovered inches from Eren’s. “It’s been three dark years, but those sky lanterns showed us the way home.”

Eren melted in when Levi finally closed the distance and kissed him with all the love and the bittersweet pain chained back by the absence. The moment their lips melded and their tongues lovingly caressed each other’s in a silent dance, the back of Eren’s mind exploded with a bright light. He gasped within the kiss when the thick black wall that trapped him in his mind shattered and the bright and beautiful blue and green tendrils of the Aurora Borealis filled his vision. The crimson lightning, the golden pillars, and the crystal platform where he and Levi always met when in the telepathic plane; it was all there.

The warmth, the love, the bond… it remained and it was even stronger.

If Levi still had the ability to cry, he would right this very moment. But even if no tears came from his eyes, he too, trembled with the silent sobs in his chest.

“I’m sorry for putting you through a lot the past three years and I’m sorry for leaving you like that. If you still want me back…” Levi whispered but Eren nodded and lifted his head from Levi’s shoulder, those emerald and gold eyes bright.

“It was all worth it.” He said. “Of course I want you back! I’ll always want you no matter what happens. Only you, Levi… Only you.” A tearful smile from Levi’s beloved brat. “I promised, remember? _We_ promised?”

“Yeah, we did.”

Eren wiped his left eye with the back of his hand and steadied himself as he got to his feet before Levi followed suit.

“Levi, marry me.” He suddenly blurted out, almost a demand.

“What the fuck?” Levi frowned. “Didn’t I tell you that I don’t do rings and shit like that?”

“I don’t care.” Eren said with a bright grin. “Rings get lost and social contracts get nulled. We have something far better.”

In the back of his mind, Levi gasped when the Aurora Borealis grew brighter when Eren willed them too. They wrapped around their beings… Their very souls.

“Fine.”

Upon Levi’s agreement, the power within their cores were sealed as their telepathic connection became an integral and permanent part of them as a shared bond that was rooted deep within. In the middle of it all, the Cardinal Link shone brightly as a beacon of hope that they would carry for the rest of their lives.

“Oh, wow…” the Cardinal muttered in awe as he watched the events unfold within their telepathic connection. “Holy shit. Would you look at th---“

But Levi wasn’t able to continue when Eren swept him off his feet and carried him like a bride. Eren leaned his head down to kiss Levi while he struggled from Levi’s deceiving weight because of the metal wings hidden in his body.

“What the fuck are you doi--?!” Levi demanded but was cut off by the kiss. He was caught off guard but he didn’t struggle.

Eren pulled back and grinned happily for the first time in three years as he managed to unlock the front door and carry Levi inside the house.

“Carrying my partner through the threshold,” Eren laughed. “What the fuck does it look like I’m doing?”

When Eren set Levi down on the plump rug in the fully furnished living room, Levi stared, unmoving. He was so out of words at how nice the house was.

“So,” Eren began. “What do you think?”

“It’s…nice.” Levi managed to reply. “Some dusting off here and there. Terrible curtain choice though, who picked them?”

“Nifa.” Eren replied.

“Tch.” Levi’s disgust was obvious. “That woman has shitty taste but it’ll do for now until I order new and BETTER curtains.”

“First time in three years and it’s cleaning that comes to your mind?” Eren asked when he draped an arm over Levi’s shoulder and pulled him close.

“It’s a hobby along with shutting up cocky brats like you.”

There was a brief silence that passed between them before Eren turned Levi to face him.

“Levi?”

“What?”

Eren leaned in to kiss him and when he pulled back, those bright mismatched eyes were filled with so much life, love, and all the beauty Levi could possibly imagine.

“Welcome home.” A pause. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” Levi’s Cardinal eyes were bright and he smiled happily. “Sorry for the wait, brat.”  

Yes, home.

Levi was finally home.

**~///~///~ The End. ~///~///~**

**August 24 – December 25, 2015**

**By: plumeriafairy14**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Character profiles, the glossary of terms, and links to fan arts will be included in the extra chapter. 
> 
> Thank you very much! Happy Holidays and a great 2016 ahead! I hope to create more works for you in the near future! I hope you spread the word about this story to those you believe would like it so that you can share the love and emotions too! :)
> 
> XOXO,  
> plumeriafairy14


	55. Characters, Terms, and Fun Stuff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Characters, terms, and some fun facts not included in the story but are confirmed canon by the author.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have this headcanon that Genos from One Punch Man is totally Jean and Armin's love child. *Shipping intensifies*

 

**CYBER LINK CHARCTER PROFILES &**

**GLOSARRY**

**~///~///~///~ SPOILERS AHEAD. DON’T READ IF NOT DONE WITH THE STORY~///~///~///~**

** ~ **

**_ CHARACTER PROFILES  _ **

**__ **

** THE RECON CORE **

**EREN JEAGER**

Status: Alive

Partner/Significant Other: Levi

Age: 25 (main story), 28 (epilogue)

  * One of the members of the original 104th Squad
  * Adoptive older brother of Mikasa Ackerman
  * Keeper of Levi
  * Headstrong, dedicated, stubborn, idiotically courageous. He is merciless in battle; often taking out his enemies without a second thought
  * Dubbed: The 104th’s Suicidal Bastard
  * A quick shot and an expert with hybrid rifles and pistols
  * Biological son of Carla and Grisha Jeager
  * Implanted with the Coordinate Chip when he was 10 years old
  * Recipient of Levi’s Cyber and Cardinal Link
  * Succeeded Mikasa as the 104th’s squad leader
  * Lost his right eye during the fight with Nile Dawk in the Brigade’s invasion. Replaced with an artificial one which had strangely turned gold, giving him heterochromia
  * Promoted to Lieutenant-Commander and succeeded Mike Zacharius as Irwin’s second-in-command
  * Wears the lapis lazuli bolo tie as the symbol of his senior ranking
  * Developed a telepathic channel with Levi
  * Romantic partner and significant other of Levi



 

**ARMIN DENZEL ARLERT**

Status: Alive

Fiancé: Jean Kirschtein

Age: 25 (main story), 28 (epilogue)

  * One of the members of the original 104th Squad
  * Squad tactician
  * Keeper of Jean Kirschtein
  * Intellectually gifted. Could come up with strategic plans on the spot.
  * Kind, caring, encouraging, and the most level headed in the squad. Turns into a diva bitch when placed in a socially stressful situation and a cold blooded killer during battle
  * The heir to Astral Industries as CEO and the next Arlert Family head but refused and had the birth right transferred to his older cousin
  * Extremely wealthy but lives a simple lifestyle
  * The first grandson of Jameson Arlert and the younger cousin of Nifa Odette Arlert
  * Left eye is blurry due to being damaged by Jean when the Cyborg entered his Regression period
  * Dubbed: Coconut Head
  * Loves to collect antique Polaroid cameras and books
  * Childhood friend of Eren and Mikasa
  * Promoted to Senior Combat Tactician. Became a renowned CyTech Researcher and Academic Instructor to the trainees.
  * Wears the amethyst bolo tie as the symbol of his senior ranking
  * Engaged to Jean Kirschstein and Recipient of his Cyber and Cardinal Link



 

**CONNIE SPRINGER**

Status: Alive

Wife: Sasha Brause

Age: 26 (main story), 29 (epilogue)

  * One of the members of the original 104th Squad
  * Keeper of Sasha Brause
  * Skilled with explosives and rifles
  * Usually strategically positioned with Sasha Brause in the squad formations
  * One of the two shortest members of the 104th at 5’5”
  * Mother passed away only a few days before Connie graduated from the Recon Core Academy
  * Born with his heart on the right side of his chest. His left chest is plated with metal from when Annie had stabbed him during the Eren/Mikasa Retrieval Operation
  * Filed a hiatus from the squad to take time and keep an eye on a suicidal Sasha during her Regression period
  * Originally dreamed of travelling the country on a motorcycle and living the bachelor life but ended up proposing to his squad mate and best friend: Sasha Brause
  * Charged with insubordination and was supposed to get terminated from the Recon Core but Irwin had allowed him to stay when Connie courageously stood up to him for Sasha’s sake
  * Fired the arrow which would lead to the end of Nile Dawk
  * Promoted to 2nd Lieutenant and succeeded Nanaba
  * Wears the garnet bolo tie as the symbol of his senior ranking
  * Husband of Sasha Brause and Recipient of her Cyber and Cardinal Link



 

**JEAN KIRSCHSTEIN**

Status: Alive

Fiancé: Armin Arlert

Age: 20 (Filler Chapter), 26 (main story), 29 (epilogue)

  * CSN: JE4N-K407
  * Combat Grade Cyborg (CGC)
  * Cardinal
  * 7.7 on the Gradient Link Scale (GLS)
  * The only “survivor” of the Trost University Shooting
  * The tallest member of the 104th squad, standing at 6’1”
  * Cardinal abilities: Prism Shield, Prism Energy materialization
  * Right eye is artificial due to being shot in the Trost shooting
  * Fluent in French. Taught by his grandmother
  * The first Cardinal in the last twenty years. The second to awaken in the history of CyTech
  * Was a sophomore Graphics Art student and was in a relationship with Marco Bodt during that time
  * Established a freely given Cyber Link with Armin Arlert
  * Defensive class Cyborg. Can materialize powerful and almost indestructible shields
  * Originally meant to be Hitch’s dual unit or “Twin”
  * Abducted from the hospital by Brigade soldiers
  * Tortured by Hitch during their captivity and transition in the Brigade
  * A gifted artist. Name it, he can draw it may it be traditional or digital art
  * A huge geek-dork-weeb for video games and War of Lineage (This AU’s Game of Thrones). Enjoys hover boarding and owns a Hoverboard XX4
  * Defeated Hitch and Reiner. Assisted with defeating the Black Widow
  * Determined, protective of his squad especially Armin, frenemies with Eren, and witty but could turn cold when angered in battle. Used to be violent but physically weak during his Regression days. Believed to not be able to survive for very long
  * Dubbed: Horse face by Eren
  * Used to have a crush on Mikasa but then “Armin happened”
  * Materialized a very powerful Prism Shield that protected the whole Recon Core compound from the Black Widow’s deadly self-destruction and almost died in the process
  * One of three legendary Recon Core Cyborgs known as the Cardinal Trinity who protected the Core during the Brigade invasion of District 2
  * Armin’s Academic TA and Instructor to the newly recruited CGCs
  * Still joins in on missions and operations with the reunited 104th squad
  * Proposed and engaged to Armin Arlert, his Recipient and Keeper



 

**SASHA BRAUSE**

Status: Alive

Husband: Connie Springer

Age: 24 (main story), 27 (epilogue)

  * CSN: S45-B726
  * Combat Grade Cyborg (CGC)
  * Cardinal
  * 6.5 on the Gradient Link Scale (GLS)
  * Established a freely given Cyber Link with Connie Springer
  * Cardinal abilities: Particle arrows, Drill arrow, Artemis Arrow
  * Was a chef-in-training in Felicity’s Gourmet. Abducted on the way home by Annie
  * The youngest member of the 104th squad
  * A gifted cook and archer
  * Cheerful and friendly but turns rigid during breakdown episodes. Used to be suicidal during her Regression days
  * Ability rooted to her state of the art, unique eyes
  * Sniper class Cyborg. Can shoot perfectly from strategic vantage points Usually positioned the farthest in squad formations
  * Grand champion in all of Hannes’s Bar’s eating contests two years running
  * The third Cardinal to awaken in the history of CyTech
  * The second Cardinal to undergo a state of ‘Blood Lust’ when she thought that her Recipient, Connie Springer had died because he stopped breathing when Annie stabbed him on the chest. The incident was immediately mended when Connie calmed her down.
  * Fought with Levi during her ‘Blood Lust’ Regression
  * Defeated Annie and Berthold. Assisted with defeating the Black Widow
  * Fired the Artemis Arrow which carried Jean Kirschstein’s Prism energy and spread the shield to protect the Recon Core from the Black Widow’s deadly self-destruct explosion
  * Plugged her nape chord into Jean’s nape socket to transfer her remaining energy to help Jean hold up the ultimate Prism shield longer. The two of them were finally engulfed in the explosion
  * One of three legendary Recon Core Cyborgs known as the Cardinal Trinity, who protected the Core during the Brigade invasion of District 2
  * Instructor to the newly recruited CGCs
  * Still joins in on missions and operations with the reunited 104th squad
  * Married her best friend, Keeper, and Recipient of her Cyber and Cardinal Link, Connie Springer



 

**LEVI**

Status: Alive

Partner/Significant Other: Eren Jeager

Age: Unknown

  * CSN: LEV1-A1225
  * Combat Grade Cyborg (CGC)
  * Cardinal
  * 9.8 on the Gradient Link Scale (GLS)
  * The fourth Cardinal to awaken in the history of CyTech
  * Dreams of opening a tea shop
  * Cardinal abilities: Heat infused blades, 5 orb aides, materialization of hundreds of energy orbs, Heaven’s Blade
  * Built by Dr. Grisha Jeager as a weapon for Eren
  * Bearer of the Crystal Capacitor Cylinder or C3. His Cyborg ‘heart unit’
  * Established an induce Cyber Link with Eren
  * Stolen by the Brigade when Grisha was killed. Kept for 9 years until he escaped barely alive from a gladiator battle with a newly transitioned Black Widow
  * The shortest member of the 104th squad standing at 5’4”. Even if his age is unknown (and unimportant according to Levi) he is assumed to be the oldest
  * Clean freak. Considers it a hobby along with ‘cutting down motherfuckers’ and ‘shutting up cocky brats’
  * A gifted pianist and secretly has a beautiful singing voice only known to Eren as of the Blissful Prelude chapter
  * Spent his childhood St. Sina’s Orphanage with his non-biological brother and sister, Farlan Church and Isabel Magnolia
  * More unique than Brigade built Cyborgs. The only people who can work on his circuits in an internal level are Dr. Grisha Jaeager and Engr. Krista Lenz
  * Held the ranking of Lance Corporal of marine Squad 2 at a young age due to his exceptional skills. Shot by an exploding bullet on the chest during a scouting mission near enemy territory. Found by Grisha Jeager while Levi was dying in a hospital. The only “survivor” in his military squad
  * Cold, aloof, and bored but could be witty with his dry sarcasm. Merciless in battle. Very protective of his new ‘family’ especially Eren. Attacked his squad during his Regression episode
  * His Wings of Freedom which he was finally able to use after the full activation of his Cardinal Link is made up of compressed obsidian blade-like feathers that could cut through anything
  * His ultimate skill, the Heaven’s Blade, can only be fired twice. More than that will be lethal for Levi
  * Has five blue orbs of particle energy which aids him during combat mode. Named after his fallen marine squad mates and his late little sister: Petra, Olou, Gunther, Erd, and Isabel
  * Defeated Marlow and Mikasa Ackerman with the assistance of Jean and Sasha
  * Fired a second Heaven’s Blade in an attempt to push back the explosion of Mikasa’s self-destruction and lessen the impact on Jean’s ultimate Prism Shield
  * One of the three legendary Recon Core Cyborgs known as the Cardinal Trinity, who protected the Core during the Brigade invasion of District 2
  * Instructor to the newly recruited CGCs
  * Commander Eren Jeager’s second-in-command in missions
  * Still joins in on missions and operations with the reunited 104th squad
  * Significant other and deeply bonded with Eren Jeager to a soulful level



 

**IRWIN SMITH**

Status: Alive

Ranking: Commander of the Recon Core

Age: Assumed to be in his late 30s to early 40s

  * Succeeded Kieth Shadis as Commander of the Recon Core at a young age
  * The 7th Commander of the Recon Core
  * His right arm was amputated from a mission and replaced with a special combat rigged cyborg arm
  * Named one of the most popular bachelors in Shiganshina
  * Delivered the killing blow on Nile Dawk
  * Fought alongside with Eren, Connie, and Armin Vs. Nile Dawk in the south courtyard of the Recon Core complex
  * Protective and willing to take high risks for the safety of the civilians and his people in the Recon Core
  * Enjoys early morning coffee while watching the sea on his office balcony
  * Close friends with the late Mike Zacharius
  * Referred to as ‘Boss Man’ by Dr. Hanji Zoe
  * Wears the diamond bolo tie as the symbol of his ranking as Commander



 

**HANJI ZOE**

Status: Alive

Ranking: Head Doctor

Age: Assumed to be in her mid-thirties

  * Re-wires Cyborgs so that they don’t die of low circuit power immediately
  * Responsible for experiments and the like
  * Attempted to create an antidote for the M Serum but failed
  * Assistant: Moblit Berner
  * Stayed behind instead of evacuating during the Brigade invasion of District 2 to tend to the wounded
  * Has 4 PhDs
  * Wears the peridot bolo tie as the symbol of her senior ranking



 

**KRISTA LENZ**

Status: Alive

Ranking: Head Engineer

Age: 24 (main story), 27 (epilogue)

  * Child prodigy taught by Dr. Grisha Jeager himself
  * Keeper of Ymir
  * Born as Historia Reiss, the illegitimate daughter of Rod Reiss and a house servant. Younger sister of Frieda Reiss
  * Cast out and thrown into a boarding school where she worked hard until she got into a CyTech facility where the Recon Core discovered her talent
  * Talented in baking. Her most famous pastry is key lime pie
  * Lives with Ymir in one of the resident houses within the Recon Core compound
  * Fixes and tends to Cyborg Rescues
  * The only one who was able to fix Levi when he Regressed
  * Stood up to Farlan Church at gun point
  * Part of the search and rescue operation for the Cardinal Trinity
  * Worked on trying to fix and re-build the Cardinal Trinity with the help of the Underground Alliance, Recon Core, and Astral Industries
  * Organized the sky lantern tribute during the Parting Ceremony
  * Was given the chance to come back to the Reiss family by her older sister, Frieda, but she politely refused saying that her place is with the Recon Core
  * Wears the topaz bolo tie as a symbol of her senior ranking
  * In a long term relationship with her Cyborg charge and bodyguard, Ymir



 

**YMIR**

Status: Alive

Age: Unknown

  * Combat Grade Cyborg
  * GLS ranking unknown but low
  * Chose to be classified as a civilian Cyborg
  * Bodyguard of Krista Lenz
  * Part of the search and rescue operation for the Cardinal Trinity
  * Possesses exceptional tracking skills
  * Assisted in fixing and rebuilding the Cardinal Trinity
  * Lives with Krista in one of the resident houses within the Recon Core compound
  * Instructor to the newly recruited CGCs
  * In a long term relationship with Krista Lenz



 

**MIKE ZACHARIUS**

Status: Deceased

Ranking: Former Lieutenant-Commander

Age: Assumed to be in his late 30s

  * Irwin Smiths’ second-in-command
  * The second most important official in the Recon Core
  * Close friend of Irwin Smith
  * Killed by a Marionette
  * Led the squads to defend the Recon Core compound from the Marionette invasion
  * Transferred authority to Armin upon his death to continue leading the squads
  * Succeeded by Eren Jeager



 

**Lt. NANABA**

Status: Deceased

Ranking: Former 2nd Lieutenant

  * Assisted Commander Irwin, Levi, and Eren in defending the south courtyard
  * Killed by Mikasa as the Black Widow
  * Non-gendered. Author used ‘their’, ‘they’, and such other pronouns
  * Used a high powered, state of the art cross bow which Connie used to shoot Nile in the head
  * Succeeded by Connie Springer



 

**MINA CAROLINA**

Status: Deceased

Age: Assumed to be 24

  * One of the original members of the 104th squad but she was transferred to the 107th by Irwin’s orders
  * Squad leader of the 107th
  * Trained field medic
  * Assisted in perimeter defense during the Eren/Mikasa Retrieval Operation
  * Killed by Reiner
  * Close friends with Armin



 

**DAXTON**

Status: Deceased

Age: Assumed to be 26

  * Mina’s second-in-command
  * Member of the 107th squad
  * Betrayed the Recon Core to the Brigade which led to the death of agent Mikasa Ackerman, the C3 Retrieval Operation almost failing, and Eren’s abduction
  * Executed by Jean, Levi, and Connie led by Commander Irwin



 

**VIVIENNE**

Status: Deceased

Age: Assumed to be 25

  * Member of the 107th squad
  * Has red hair
  * Assisted in perimeter defense during the Eren/Mikasa Retrieval Operation
  * Soft spoken and serious
  * Sliced mid-section through and through. Killed by Reiner



 

**CHESTER**

Status: Deceased

Age: 25

  * Member of the 107th squad
  * Assisted in perimeter defense during the Eren/Mikasa Retrieval Operation
  * Top part of his head sliced off. Killed by Reiner



 

**JUDD**

Status: Alive

Age: 27

  * Member of the 108th squad
  * Squad leader of the 108th squad
  * Fought to defend the front courtyard of the Recon Core during the Marionette invasion
  * Carried out Armin’s orders of retrieving gas cans to burn the trapped Marionettes in the empty Olympic pool



**CINDY**

Status: Alive

Age: Unknown

  * Member of the 108th squad
  * Fought to defend the front courtyard of the Recon Core during the Marionette invasion
  * Carried out Armin’s orders of retrieving gas cans to burn the trapped Marionettes in the empty Olympic pool



**RYOU**

Status: Alive

Age: Unknown

  * Member of the 108th squad
  * Fought to defend the front courtyard of the Recon Core during the Marionette invasion
  * Carried out Armin’s orders of retrieving gas cans to burn the trapped Marionettes in the empty Olympic pool



 

**MOBLIT BURNER**

Status: Alive

Age: Early 30s

  * Assistant and right-hand-man of Dr. Hanji Zoe



 

 

****

** THE BRIGADE **

**NILE DAWK**

Status: Deceased

Age: Assumed to be mid to late 40s

  * Commander of the Brigade
  * Ruthless, sarcastic, and evil. Although he can be deceivingly nice
  * Ordered Grisha Jeager to be interrogated then killed him when he failed
  * Stole Levi and experimented on him to copy his design to incorporate it in Mikasa as the Black Widow
  * Tricked Rod Reiss into funding his cause
  * Nemesis of Irwin Smith since time in memorial
  * Out of his Cyborg elites, Hitch was his favorite
  * Came up with the idea of creating Marionettes from abducted teenagers all over the country
  * Created the A Serum and injected it in himself to become the perfect Marionette
  * Plucked out Eren’s right eye when he had him trapped by the throat during the siege of the south courtyard
  * Enjoys champagne
  * Carries around a serpent cane sword
  * Killed Rod Reiss by tricking him into injecting himself with the A Serum which actually turned out to be cyanide instead
  * Ordered Mikasa to self-destruct and wipe out the whole Recon Core compound and everyone in it
  * Arrow through the head and heart ripped out of his chest. Killed by Eren, Armin, Connie, and Irwin



 

**MIKASA ACKERMAN**

Status: Deceased

Age: 24

  * One of the original members of the 104th squad
  * The 104th’s squad leader. Later succeeded by Eren
  * Has romantic feelings for Eren but accepts that he would never be able to return what she felt for him
  * Adoptive younger sister of Eren Jeager and adoptive daughter of Carla and Grisha Jeager
  * Adopted from St. Rose’s Village for Young Girls by the Jeagers because they can’t conceive anymore after the complications from Eren’s birth. Real parents are unknown
  * Was Eren’s date during senior prom when his supposed date stood him up
  * Shot Jean with a tranquilizer during his regression and freed Sasha during her rescue, respectively
  * Dubbed: ‘Emo-faced bitch biscuit’ by Eren
  * Liked to play with toy swords as a child and follows Eren everywhere
  * “Killed” off in an explosion during a mission prior to the story. Caught in cannon fire created by Berthold then abducted
  * CSN: MA210 ‘Black Widow’
  * Combat Grade Cyborg (CGC)
  * 10 in the Gradient Link Scale (GLS)
  * Established an induced Cyber Link with Nile Dawk
  * Fought with Levi in a gladiator fight but made sure to let him live so that Levi can escape
  * Has 8 arachnid blades that sprout from her back like spider legs. The metal it’s made from is infused with NanoTech which allows the limbs to regenerate quite a number of times. She can also materialize a single powerful beam by collecting energy at the tips
  * Built to be faster, stronger, and more powerful than Levi. Described as: “How Levi should have been if he was 100% completed only better.”
  * Fought back the induced Cyber Link for many months until she finally gave in when her guard was let down as she witnessed Eren being thrown into a cliff
  * Killed Lt. Nanaba and countless other guards in the Reiss mansion
  * Defeated by Levi, Jean, and Sasha during the Brigade invasion of District 2
  * Was able to return to her old self when the Cyber Link had weakened while Nile was dying
  * Died peacefully with her pride as a human intact before self-destructing



 

**HITCH DREYSE**

Status: Deceased

Age: Unknown

  * CSN: H1TCH-01
  * Combat Grade Cyborg (CGC)
  * 8.2 on the Gradient Link Scale (GLS)
  * Established an induced Cyber Link with Nile Dawk
  * The process of her transition had messed her up psychologically that she became batshit insane
  * Enjoys dressing up and cosplaying
  * Has a Queen complex
  * She was Eren’s muse during the dinner date and reunion with Mikasa
  * Obsessed with Jean Kirschstein who was supposed to be her Dual Unit or “Twin”. She tortured him in unspeakable ways during their captivity which broke and traumatized Jean
  * Her fingers split and extend into long metal claws which could cut through almost anything. Her teeth are metal made to look like enamel and they are filed sharply
  * Is Nile’s favorite among the Brigade’s elites
  * Defeated by Jean Kirschstein during the Eren/Mikasa Retrieval Operation



 

**MARLOW FREUDENBERG**

Status: Deceased

Age: Unknown

  * CSN: M4RL0W-01
  * Combat Grade Cyborg
  * 8 on the Gradient Link Scale
  * Established an induced Cyber Link with Nile Dawk
  * Arms split and morph into three metal tentacles with triple claws at the end of each. Wraps self with said tentacles in a cocoon as a defense mechanism
  * Said to be emotionless without any hint of animation at all. Emotions finally show during the final fight with final fight with Levi
  * Tried to intercept Eren and Levi during the C3 Retrieval Operation
  * Defeated by Levi during the Eren/Mikasa Retrieval Operation



 

**REINER BRAUN**

Status: Deceased

Age: Unknown

  * CSN: R31NER-B801
  * Combat Grade Cyborg (CGC)
  * 8.4 on the Gradient Link Scale (GLS)
  * Witty and laid back but merciless
  * Established an induced Cyber Link with Nile Dawk
  * Dual Unit or “Twin” of Berthold
  * Close comrades with Annie and Berthold
  * He revealed to Jean during their fight that his father killed his mother
  * A complete powerhouse with large muscles and a near impenetrable NanoTech integrated shield that plates his whole body
  * Severely injured Sasha Brause and used Eren as a human shield against Levi during the abduction
  * Killed the whole 107th squad
  * Defeated by Jean Kirschtein during the Brigade invasion of District 2



 

**ANNIE LEONDHART**

Status: Deceased

Age: 25

  * CSN: 4NN1E-L322
  * Combat Grade Cyborg (CGC)
  * 8 on the Gradient Link Scale (GLS)
  * Materializes ice crystal projectiles with the powerful turbines in her arms and legs
  * Established an induced Cyber Link with Nile Dawk
  * Involved in a lethal car accident when she was human
  * Abused by her father
  * Abducted Sasha Brause from the street one late night and dragged her to the Brigade
  * Cold, calculating, and nearly non-animated. Greatly dislikes Hitch
  * Shown to have a small amount of humanity left because she helped Berthold get through his transition by encouragement
  * Is oblivious towards Berthold’s secret romantic feelings for her
  * Defeated by Sasha Brause in her Blood Lust moment during the Eren/Mikasa Retrieval Operation



 

**BERTHOLD HOOVER**

Status: Deceased

Age: Unknown

  * CSN: BRTLD-H1230
  * Combat Grade Cyborg (CGC)
  * 8.5 on the Gradient Link Scale (GLS)
  * The tallest among the Brigade’s elite Cyborgs standing at 6’5”
  * Very careful of not letting any kind of emotion or animation show on his features which is ironic because he turned out to be the most ‘human’ among the Brigade Cyborgs
  * Soft spoken but ruthless
  * His arms can morph into powerful beam canons. His final weapon is transforming most of his upper body into a large single beam canon that fires very destructive beams
  * Nearly died during his transition but Annie encouraged him even though it was aloof
  * Has secret romantic feelings for Annie
  * Didn’t care about the war. Only cared about avenging Annie’s death
  * Severely injured Armin during Eren’s abduction
  * Acts as Nile’s second-in-command
  * Defeated by Sasha Brause during the Brigade invasion of District 2



 

****

** THE UNDERGROUND ALLIANCE **

**FARLAN CHURCH**

Status: Alive

Age: 28 (main story), 31 (epilogue)

  * Alias: The Reverend
  * Leader of the Underground Alliance
  * Sworn enemy of Rod Reiss
  * Spent his childhood in St. Sina’s Orphanage with his non-biological older brother and little sister; Levi and Isabel
  * Adoptive older brother of Claice Starvilla
  * Was given piano lessons after he was adopted. His parents allowed him to visit Levi and Isabel during the weekends and he taught Levi the basics of playing the piano
  * Adopted by Gregory and Camilla Ivanson who were both doctors. They were then killed in an ambush which pushed Farlan and Claice to join the Alliance and overthrow the Reiss
  * Laid back, witty, but a very clever vigilante lord. Strict but fair. Cares about the people important to him and the well-being of the members of the Alliance
  * Agreed becoming allies with Commander Irwin Smith of the Recon Core and Captain Rico Brzenska of the Garrison Force
  * Finally reunited with Levi after almost two decades in the chapter: The Reverend
  * Threatened to shoot Krista and was shocked when she stood up to him on gun point
  * Has a strange ‘love-hate’ relationship with Rico Brzenska. He enjoys tipping her off and flirting with her at the same time
  * Led the Alliance in evacuating the civilians from District 2 during the Brigade invasion
  * Part of the search and rescue team for the Cardinal Trinity
  * Secretly assisted Krista Lenz in rebuilding the Cardinal Trinity
  * Seen weeping over Isabel’s grave when he found out that Levi finally came back



 

**CLAICE STARVILLA**

Status: Alive

Age: 27 (main story), 30 (epilogue)

  * CSN: CL41C3-S0001
  * Original character
  * Sworn enemy of Rod Reiss
  * Combat Grade Cyborg (CGC)
  * 7.9 on the Gradient Link Scale (GLS)
  * Uses dual swords with flexible blades that elongate into electrical whips
  * Voluntarily became a CGC and built by the Alliance
  * Adopted by Gregory and Camilla Ivanson from St. Rose’s Village for Young Girls. The same orphanage where the Jeagers adopted Mikasa
  * Adoptive little sister of Farlan Church and The Reverend’s second-in-command
  * Almost got into a fight with Ymir who was trying to protect Krista from Farlan
  * Severely injured by Berthold during the Brigade invasion of District 2
  * Part of the search and rescue operation for the Cardinal Trinity
  * Secretly assisted Krista Lenz in rebuilding the Cardinal Trinity
  * Part-time instructor in the Recon Core for CGC recruits (Mostly on Tuesday and Thursday afternoons)



 

**MAXWELL**

Status: Deceased

Age: Unknown

  * Spy sent by the Reverend to infiltrate the Reiss mansion
  * Was able to send an undercover video that revealed the existence of Marionettes before he died
  * Killed by Hitch



 

**FELIX**

Status: Alive

Age: Unknown

  * One of the people who fought against the Marionette attack in Alliance HQ
  * Showed Farlan and Claice the video sent in by Maxwell



 

 

**SONNY**

Status: Alive

Age: Unknown

  * Alliance soldier who fought during the Brigade invasion of District 2
  * Hand bitten off by a Marionette during the first Marionette invasion in the Alliance HQ



 

**BEAN**

Status: Alive

Age: Unknown

  * Alliance soldier sent in by Farlan to infiltrate the Reiss mansion during the Brigade invasion of District 2. The one to confirm that Rod Reiss was dead



 

 

** THE GARRISON FORCE **

**RICO BRZENSKA**

Status: Alive

Age: 29 (main story), 32 (epilogue)

  * Captain of the Garrison Force
  * Spent a lot of her career trying to get Farlan Church in jail but he always finds a way to bend the law, to Rico’s dismay
  * Has a strange ‘love-hate’ relationship with Farlan Church. She hates him but secretly likes it when he flirts with her
  * Led the Garrison Force in evacuating the civilians from District 2 during the Brigade Invasion
  * Helped Farlan and Claice get away from Berthold



 

** THE REISS **

**ROD REISS**

Status: Deceased

Age: Mid-late 50s

  * Head of the Reiss Family and the CEO of the Reiss Corporation
  * Biological father of Historia Reiss (Krista Lenz)
  * Father of Frieda Reiss
  * Business partner of Nile Dawk who tricked him into signing check worth millions to fund the A Serum
  * Greedy and power-hungry
  * Killed by Nile Dawk after he was tricked into injecting himself with cyanide which he believed was the A Serum
  * Sworn enemy of Farlan Church



 

**FRIEDA REISS**

Status: Alive

Age: Mid 30s

  * Eldest legitimate daughter of Rod Reiss and older sister of Historia Reiss (Krista Lenz)
  * Heiress of the Reiss fortune
  * Took over upon Rod Reiss’s death
  * Much nicer than her father
  * Currently trying to rebuild and clean up the Reiss name
  * Apologized to Farlan and the Alliance. They reached a mutual understanding to keep away from each other’s business and for Frieda to lower the overpriced medicine and Cyborg materials produced by Reiss Corporation so that the common public can afford it
  * Did not know of Historia’s existence and extended her hand to welcome her back into the Reiss family to which Historia refused politely



 

** ASTRAL INDUSTRIES **

**JAMESON ARLERT**

STATUS: Alive

Age: In his 90s

  * Head of the Arlert Family and CEO of Astral Industries
  * Grandfather of Armin Denzel and Nifa Odette Arlert
  * A kindhearted man but a merciless and cold business tycoon
  * Cares greatly about his grandchildren, especially Armin, who he had tried to convince to leave the Recon Core many times
  * Granted sanctuary to Eren, Levi, Jean, and Armin when they were washed down the river rapids that ran through the Arlert estate
  * Offered carriers to assist in the evacuation of the citizens in District 2 during the Brigade invasion
  * Secretly assisted Krista Lenz in rebuilding the Cardinal Trinity
  * Replaced by Nifa as the head of the Arlert Family and the CEO of Astral Industries after he retired one year prior to the epilogue
  * Gave Jean Kirschstein his blessing so that the young man may marry Armin



 

**NIFA ODETTE ARLERT**

Status: Alive

Age: 27 (main story), 30 (epilogue)

  * First granddaughter of Jameson Arlert and the older cousin of Armin Arlert
  * Snobby, bitchy, and luxurious but is actually nice deep down inside (when she feels like it)
  * Childhood playmate of Eren and Mikasa
  * Doesn’t really like Mikasa
  * Always picked on Armin since they were kids and she expressed her distaste in his taste of friends
  * She may be a bully, but she cares about Armin
  * Tried to flirt with Levi and Jean but they both turned her down
  * The next in line after Armin as the head of the Arlert Family and CEO of Astral Industries. Became the successor when Armin transferred his birthright to her upon his decision to stay with Jean and the Recon Core
  * Attended the Parting Ceremony to comfort Armin when Jean died
  * Secretly assisted in helping Krista Lenz rebuild the Cardinal Trinity
  * The current head of the Arlert Family and CEO of Astral Industries as of the epilogue
  * Agreed with Jameson into having Jean Kirschtein become a part of the Arlert family upon his marriage with her younger cousin, Armin



 

**GIOVANNI**

Status: Alive

Age: 27 (main story), 30 (epilogue)

  * Head butler of the Arlert estate. He’s been willingly serving the Arlert family since he was a child
  * Childhood playmate of Armin, Eren, Mikasa, and Nifa
  * Has artificial glass gray eyes
  * Described to be extremely handsome and charismatic
  * He is very fond of Armin because he’s nicer than Nifa but shows both his respect. Jean was jealous of him at first when he welcomed Armin back by kneeling and kissing the back of the blonde’s hand
  * Usually the mediator with Armin when Eren, Mikasa, and Nifa ended up fighting when they were children
  * Kept the picture Jean took of him and Armin in bed the night before he died and handed it to Armin during the Parting Ceremony
  * Knew about the secret repair surgeries for the Cardinal Trinity
  * Expressed his agreement of having Jean Kirschtein become a part of their family upon his marriage to the young master Armin Arlert



 

**LUKE**

Status: Alive

Age: Unknown

  * One of the people who guards the Arlert estate
  * Bitch slapped by Armin because of disrespect
  * Pinned an injured Jean on the ground



 

** CIVILIANS & OTHER CHARACTERS **

**GRISHA JEAGER**

Status: Deceased

Wife: Carla Jeager (Deceased)

Age: late 40s

  * Biological and adoptive father of Eren and Mikasa, respectively
  * Both a brilliant doctor and engineer for the Recon Core
  * Built Levi as a weapon for Eren but accepted it if ever the two decided to take their relationship a notch into the romantic side
  * The death of his wife, Carla, was one of the major reasons that pushed Grisha to build Levi
  * Implanted the Coordinate Chip in Eren’s brain when he was only ten years old
  * Killed by Nile and Brigade. Corpse discarded in the city dump
  * Continued to study the Cardinal Link and furthered the notes and observations regarding Dmitri D’Gion in Ilse’s Notebook
  * Colleagues with Jameson Arlert, Armin’s grandfather. He would bring Eren and Mikasa along in his visits so that the children can play
  * Alienated relationship with his children but he cared for them deeply
  * Barely home because of his job and being wanted by the Brigade
  * Died the night before Eren, Mikasa, and Armin’s graduated from the Recon Core Academy
  * Expressed his love for his family in his encrypted Coordinate Chip message for Eren



 

**Carla Jeager**

Status: Deceased

Husband: Grisha Jeager (Deceased)

Age: Late 30s

  * Biological and adoptive mother of Eren and Mikasa, respectively
  * Poured a lot of effort to run their household and raise her children while Grisha was away on business
  * Very caring towards Eren and Mikasa
  * Died in a cross fire between Brigade terrorists and the Garrison Force when Eren and Mikasa were children
  * Her death pushed Eren and Mikasa to join the Recon Core and fight the Brigade
  * Her death is also one of the reason that pushed Grisha to build Levi



 

**MARCO BODT**

Status: Deceased

Age: 20 (filler chapter)

  * Sophomore pre-law student in Trost University
  * Boyfriend and roommate of Jean Kirschtein during that time
  * Studious and exceptional student who can balance his relationship, his studies, and partying
  * Always scolds Jean for partying a lot and neglecting his studies
  * One of the two students who made it out of the classroom that two insane armed men seized. The other one was Jean Kirschtein
  * Sacrificed his own life to buy time so that Jean could get away when one of the gun men went after them in the hallway
  * Died approximately at 11:00 AM



 

**ILSE LAGNAR**

Status: Deceased

Age: Assumed to be in her early to mid-30s

  * Brilliant Recon Core Researcher
  * Discovered the evolution of the Cyber Link which was the Cardinal Link
  * Author of the notebook filled with notes and observations about Cardinal Link
  * Recipient of Dmitri D’Gion’s Cyber and Cardinal Link
  * Best friend of Dmitri D’Gion since high school. But rumor has it that they are romantically involved
  * Made a laughing stock by both the Brigade and the Recon Core for something absurd as the Cardinal Link back when CGCs were rendered as taboo and the discrimination was very high. She was also looked down upon for her sentimental and kind treatment towards CGCs
  * Car rigged with bomb which exploded when Ilse started the engine
  * Her death triggered Dmitri D’Gion’s Blood Lust
  * Described to have a resemblance with Ymir but much more feminine



 

**DMITRI D’GION**

Status: Deceased

Age: Unknown

  * The first ever Cardinal to awaken during the CyTech era
  * CSN: DM1TR1-D610N
  * Combat Grade Cyborg (CGC)
  * Assumed to be an 8.8 in the Gradient Link Scale (GLS)
  * Cardinal
  * Established a freely given Cyber and Cardinal Link with Ilse
  * The first Cardinal to undergo a state of Blood Lust which was triggered by Ilse’s death. He destroyed half of the Recon Core compound and took at least 50 people with him to the grave including his Keeper. His Blood Lust was written off as a malfunction of a high grade CGC by the former Core Commander, Keith Shadis
  * Entered the Recon Core with Ilse and became an agent while Ilse became a researcher
  * Abducted by the Brigade and transitioned
  * Best friend of Ilse Lagnar since high school. But rumors have it that they are romantically involved
  * Described to have soft handsome features: slightly curly ebony hair, a gentle smile, and mismatched eyes (One hazel and one electric blue)



 

**ISABEL MAGNOLIA**

Status: Deceased

Age: 6

  * Spent her childhood in St. Sina’s Orphanege with her two non-biological big brothers, Levi and Farlan Church
  * Sickly
  * Died when she was left inside when the orphanage caught on fire
  * Love sunflowers
  * Has a ragged bird plushie named Mr. Birdy Peters
  * Buried on top of a hill in Sina’s Heart Memorial Park
  * Levi named one of his energy orbs after her in her memory
  * Believed to be Levi’s and Farlan’s ‘guardian angel’



 

**HANNES**

Status: Alive

Age: Late 50’s

  * Garrison veteran. Retired early
  * Runs a sport’s bar
  * Very fond of the 104th squad and always gives them discounts
  * Likes to hold eating contests in his bar
  * Evacuated during the Brigade invasion of District 2
  * The first one to meet Sasha Brause after the return of the Cardinal Trinity
  * Also caters weddings



 

**KIETH SHADIS**

Status: Unknown

Age: Unknown

  * Former Commander of the Recon Core
  * Irwin Smith’s predecessor
  * Did not believe in the Cyber or Cardinal Link



 

**ERIS SCOTT**

Status: Deceased

Age: Believed to be between 17-18 years old

  * Marionette
  * One of the first Marionettes released into the open. Attacked the Underground Allaince’s HQ
  * Student from Stohess Prep
  * Killed by Claice Starvilla
  * Her body was brought to the Recon Core for examination



 

**PETRA**

Status: Deceased

Age: Unknown

  * Member of marine Squad 2 led by Lance Corporal Levi
  * Took a last picture of Levi as a full human
  * Levi named one of his energy orbs after her in her memory
  * Died in action during a scouting mission near enemy territory



 

**OLOU**

Status: Deceased

Age: Unknown

  * Member of marine Squad 2 led by Lance Corporal Levi
  * Died in action during a scouting mission near enemy territory
  * Levi named one of his energy orbs after him in his memory



 

**ERD**

Status: Deceased

Age: Unknown

  * Member of marine Squad 2 led by Lance Corporal Levi
  * Died in action during a scouting mission near enemy territory
  * Levi named one of his energy orbs after him in his memory



 

**GUNTHER**

Status: Deceased

Age: Unknown

  * Member of marine Squad 2 led by Lance Corporal Levi
  * Died in action during a scouting mission near enemy territory
  * Levi named one of his energy orbs after him in his memory



 

**__ **

**__ **

**__ **

**_ TERMINOLOGIES/GLOSSARY _ **

**_ ~ _ **

**CYBORG SERIAL NUMBER (CSN)**

All Combat Grade Cyborgs or CGCs are given a serial number known as the CSN for identification purposes.

 

**COMBAT GRADE CYBORG (CGC)**

These are the kinds of Cyborgs created to become weapons of destruction. They are normal human beings who undergo a transition and have 40% of their bodies altered and replaced with artificial materials and weapons. They are deemed infertile with the males vasectomized while the females are ligated and their uterus removed to make more room for modifications. However, this doesn’t mean that they become sexually incapacitated. They can still participate in sexual activities and enjoy orgasmic pleasure. They just can’t have biological children.

 

**CYBER LINK**

The voluntary or forced imprinting of the Cyborg on another being may it be another Cyborg or a human also known as the ‘Machine’s Decision’. This connection allows the Recipient to control and order the Cyborg using a ‘Command Prompt’ or a voice activated command. The order is carried out by the Cyborg whether he or she likes it or not with unquestionable loyalty and the duty to protect the Recipient with their lives. If the Recipient dies, the Cyborg may or may not establish another Cyber Link with someone else. But if the Cyborg does, the Cyber Link with the new Recipient will be weaker compared to the last.

 

**CARDINAL LINK**

This is the evolution of the Cyber Link also known as the ‘Human’s Decision’ which is rooted in deep human emotions such as friendship or love. The Linked Cyborg who develops this kind of Link is called a Cardinal. The Cardinal Link unlocks the true potential of the Cyborg and his/her power level surpasses the GLS. If the Recipient of the Cardinal Link dies in a sudden or violent death without any preparation, the Cardinal will enter a state of Blood Lust due to the severed Cardinal Link from the Recipient’s absent heartbeat.

The Cardinal will unleash a deadly attack towards anyone or anything in sight until they are put down or they self-destruct. However, if it is the Cardinal who dies, the Recipient will still live. If a huge distance is placed between the Recipient and the Cardinal, the Link becomes unstable and it is highly agitating for the Cardinal.

 

**GRADIENT LINK SCALE (GLS)**

The scale of 1 to 10 that is used to measure a CGC’s power level.

The scale is as follows:

 **1 - 5:** Low combat grade. Ineffective in battle. Better off as civilians.

 **6 - 7.5:** Mid-combat grade. Can be used in battle but not very powerful. Although, with what they lack in power, they make up for stamina as they are not easy to tire out. Mostly, sniper and range class Cyborgs fall in this category. Examples are Sasha Brause (6.5 Sniper class) and Ymir (Unranked but classified as a civilian Cyborg).

 **7.6 - 8.5:** High Combat Grade. Very effective in battle. Can fight in both the defensive and offensive depending on their specialty. Examples are Jean Kirschtein (7.7 Shield class), Hitch Dreyse (8.2 Blade class), and Annie Leondhart (8 Blade class)

 **8.6 – 10:** Very High Combat Grade. Exceptionally effective in battle. Can dish out high damage during combat. Very dangerous during Regression or Blood Lust because of their powerful abilities. Only three Cyborgs fall to this category: Levi (9.8 Blade class), Mikasa Ackerman or the Black Widow (10 Blade class), and Dmitri D’Gion (8.8 unclassified).

The GLS is rendered useless once the Cyborg becomes a Cardinal despite their ranking in the scale.

 

**MARIONETTE**

A human injected with the M Serum and turned into intelligent, regenerating zombie. They are usually teenagers between the ages of fourteen to nineteen. There is no known antidote.

 

**M SERUM**

The serum used to create Marionettes. This was the idea of Nile Dawk which he came up with the desire to take over the country and soon, the world.

 

**A SERUM**

The first class serum the Rod Reiss was tricked into funding with Nile’s promise that Rod would be a near immortal. When the A Serum is injected into a person’s bloodstream, he or she becomes the perfect Marionette; without decomposing, with heightened senses, power, and speed. Nile Dawk made this serum especially for himself and injected himself with it later on.

 

 

**CYTECH**

Short for Cyborg Technology

**CYCAPSULE**

Short for Cyborg Capsule. It is a pod where a Cyborg is contained to rest or be transported if unconscious. It has all the necessities a Cyborg may need such as a plug to charge, small robotic arms to heal non-life threatening external wounds, and scans to check vitals. It is also where Cyborgs in transition are kept.

 

**CRYSTAL CAPACITOR (C3)**

Levi’s Cyborg heart unit which Grisha Jeager left out on purpose in case the Brigade was able to acquire Levi. Only Eren has the authority to access the C3’s container without triggering the defense mechanisms. Upon the installation of the C3 in Levi’s chest cavity, an induce Cyber Link will be established with Eren as the Recipient. The first C3 was destroyed when Levi sacrificed himself to try and stop the explosion from the Black Widow’s self-destruct mechanism. The broken half was given to Eren by Krista which he held onto in loving memory of Levi.

It was later replaced by the C3-II, an improved version of the older one created by Engineer Krista Lenz. It also serves a communication beacon for the telepathy channel granted by the Cyber Link between Eren and Levi

 

**COORDINATE CHIP**

The special nano chip implanted by Grish Jeager in Eren’s brain when he was just ten years old. Eren fell off the monkey bars in the park and hit his head. That was when Grisha took the chance to operate on Eren and plant the chip inside his skull. The Coordinate chip is permanently lodged in Eren’s brain and is harmless and Grisha programmed the chip to self-destruct and kill Eren along if ever it was attempted to be removed. This was for security purposes in case Eren falls into the enemy’s hands.

The chip contains information about the Cardinal Link and instructions on how to use Levi’s abilities. There is also a special encrypted message inside which Grisha recorded especially for Eren. The Coordinate chip also serves as a communication beacon for the telepathic link that connects Eren and Levi to a soulful level.

 

 

 

**HEAVEN’S BLADE**

Levi’s ultimate skill. It is a very powerful and destructive beam that materializes when Levi channels his Cardinal energy between the plasma blades he parallels with each other. It can only be fired twice; the first one reduces Levi’s power by almost 50% while a second will completely drain him out of power. A third attempt will be lethal and will result in overloading his circuits which will kill him.

 

**WINGS OF FREEDOM**

The wings on Levi’s back which he was able to use upon activating the optimized Cardinal Link. They are made out of thousands of obsidian blade-feathers compressed together. They are so sharp that they could cut through anything and Eren cut his finger even when he barely hovered it over them. It is also the reason why Levi weighs so much despite being so short and lean. These wings give Levi the ability to fly in high speed and use his Cardinal power to the maximum level.

 

**PRISM SHIELD**

Jean Kirschstein’s ultimate skill. This shield is nearly indestructible and it is made out of multi-colored shard of light knitted together, almost like a stained glass window. Tendrils of electricity crawl on the surface which act as the offensive mechanism of the shield. Jean can use this as much as he wants but the strength of the shield is affected by his stamina; the more tired and less focused he is, the weaker the shield. Jean can also wrap miniature shields around his hands by concentrating his Prism energy there.

 

**ARTEMIS ARROW**

Sasha Brause’s ultimate skill. It is a single golden particle arrow which Sasha can will to multiply into hundreds of smaller arrows to rain down on her targets like a meteor shower. Sasha’s Artemis Arrow is also a catalyst; it can carry within it energy charged from an outside source and incorporate it in its attacks or for whatever purpose. This was proven in the final battle when Jean charged the Artemis Arrow with his Prism energy before Sasha fired it to fly over the Recon Core. When she willed it to multiply, hundreds of arrows streaked the sky over the whole place and spread Jean’s Prism Shield to cover the whole compound.

 

**KEEPER**

The guardian mandated by Recon Core Protocol to watch over and guide CGC’s within the premises whether recovering or fully recovered.

 

**RECIPIENT**

The one who the Cyber and Cardinal Link is imprinted on.

 

**DUAL UNIT**

Two Cyborgs whose abilities compliment each other’s in battle to create effective attack and defense tactics. Examples are Reiner Braun who is a defensive class Cyborg and Berthold Hoover who is a canon offensive type. Another example are Jean Kirschstein and Hitch Dreyse.

 

**REGRESSION**

The period when the Cyborg mostly a Rescue, loses control of his machine half. This either result in assault of others or termination of his or her life without the Cyborg being aware of what he or she is doing.

 

**RESCUE**

The term given to a CGC or test subject rescued and taken in by the Recon Core. Not many Rescues survive due to the physical and psychological damage done to them, but those who do mostly choose to be drafted into the Core because civilian life is nearly impossible for them.

 

**PROTOCOL 34**

It is the code name for the shock collar used on Cyborgs especially captives and those under a state of Regression. This device sends a high voltage of electricity through the Cyborg’s body to incapacitate them and keep them under control.

 

**CARDINAL TRINITY**

The title given by Commander Irwin Smith to Levi, Jean Kirschstein, and Sasha Brause who gave up their lives to save the Recon Core and the innocents within the premises from Mikasa’s self-destruct explosion. It is also rooted from the amazing fusion of their Cyborg abilities.

Upon their return, they resumed their duties as Cardinal agents as well as Instructors for the new CGC recruits and Rescues.

 

**< 3 SUBMITTED FAN ARTS BY WONDERFUL READERS <3**

**(For additional submissions, just message me the link here or on my tumblr: lightoflunaris14 and I will update this right away! Thank you very much! You are all very talented!)**

 

  * [Eren Jeager by CallistoSangre](http://callistosangre.deviantart.com/art/Eren-Jaeger-Cyber-Link-Shingeki-no-Kyojin-579732732?ga_submit_new=10%253A1450885210%20%20http://callistosangre.deviantart.com/art/Jean-Kirschtein-Cyber-Link-Shingeki-no-Kyojin-579729758?ga_submit_new=10%253A1450885305&ga_type=edit&ga_changes=1&ga_recent=1)
  * [Jean Kirschtein by CallistoSangre](http://callistosangre.deviantart.com/art/Jean-Kirschtein-Cyber-Link-Shingeki-no-Kyojin-579729758)
  * [MA210 Black Widow (Spoiler) by MerryLittleKittyFairy](http://lightoflunaris.tumblr.com/image/134849560291)
  * [Levi & Eren fr. Ch. 20 (Allies in the Dark) by Rebel_Raven](http://deleriousfromcoffee.tumblr.com/image/135720269187)
  * [Eren & Levi from Ch. 24 (Bonded) by Rosanticis](http://rosanticis.tumblr.com/image/133732028494)




End file.
